


A Shadowed Life

by Lelu_Kitakaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Draconic Language, Emotional | Physical | Mental Pain, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Gender Bend, Other, Past Sexual Abuse/ Rape, Persona's, Rated For Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Torture, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 282,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelu_Kitakaze/pseuds/Lelu_Kitakaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on past events in his life. A new revelation and chaos ensues, as Harry's world is turned inside out and upside down he is forced to go on the run. Where will he go, who will he turn too, and how will he proceed? Rated M, Light Harry turns Dark, HPxV/TR, Gore, Death, Language, Explicate Content, etc. Full Details inside. Remember not everyone Reacts the same way. Also this will be a multi-chapter story so be ready for a long story. Yay fun :3 Also not complete yet and please ignore my grammar my beta is busy and I have a mental disorder that makes grammar rather hard for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> **Hello everyone,**  
>  **This is my very first Harry Potter Fanfiction. This story first featured on Fanfiction.net and is currently at 34 chapters and now finished.**  
>  **Anyways this Fanfiction is based off, of some thoughts I had after reading many of the random Fanfictions on Fanfiction.net in many different areas. This story will take place after The Prisoner of Azkaban and before The Goblet of Fire (By: J.K Rowling), with a few tweaks of my own in it. I put a long thought out process into this and I hope you like what I have come up with. The beginning of the story will start off with every thought of the prior books before I created this Fanfiction. After that the plot will splinter into a new one.**  
>  **I'm not good with grammar and such so please go easy on me.**  
>  So this is kind of an AU but not really. It is mostly an AR which will be slowly explained through the contents of this story. There will be hurt, gore, character deaths, content between men that isn't for young eyes, war, hints at abuse and or rape from the main hero's past, m-preg..., and Language not suited for children.  
>  **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to hearing from you all. If you have questions please feel free to ask. Each review will be given a proper answer at the beginning of each and every chapter.**  
>  **See you all later!**  
>  **Things in the story you might want to know.**  
>  "Talking"  
>  _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_  
>  __  
>  **-Parseltongue-**  
>   
>  **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar issues on chapters not beta'd yet... I have a learning disability (short term memory loss issues and dyslexia) and well....grammar isn't my strong suit. For the rude and very elitist readers who think it's smart to ridicule a person with mental issues and is incapable of making correct spelling and grammar usages then there is the door don't let it hit you on the butt on your way out.
> 
> ALSO THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDERGOING BETA SHREDDER I KNOW I MADE A LOT OF MISTAKES AND THERE ARE ISSUES WITH IT I HAVE BEEN INFORMED ALREADY THAT THANKSGIVING IS NOT AN EU THING IT WILL GET CORRECTED WHEN ME AND MY BETA READERS REACH THAT FAR!!!!!
> 
> I have Indian heritage in me, though mine is Cherokee Indian.
> 
> Also Thanksgiving was not in celebration of a people being wiped out, it was in celebration of an Indian tribe saving a EUROPEAN COLONY from starvation. It was created before the United States as a whole was an Independent Country. They were THANKFUL they hadn't died and THANKFUL for the food that was given to them, then they welcomed them into their people and taught them how they lived. The tribe that saved them was a Powhatan Tribe during the "Starving Time." So before someone lectures me on history how about you research it first.
> 
> Edit: never mind I fixed the issue ahead of time... for the people who continue to gripe about it.

Pain… Searing, throbbing, and ever present pain which seemed to never go away. This pain that always preceded most things in his life since the day he was born that was all he has ever known. He didn't know what love was, and he didn't think he ever would. He curled in on himself, awaiting the next blow he knew was about to come. His shirt shredded from the brutal attack, and he knew all too well that he probably was going to be forced to fix as much of it as he could. 'Thwack,' the sound of leather meeting flesh resounded in the hallway of the house on Privet Drive. The man above him was blue in the face from his constant yelling, and his vicious words continually spewed from between his lips. It had been an accident, and yet Harry was unable to voice the words as a foot landed into his gut, having altered from the use of the leather belt to physical attacks from his uncle's foot. More pain flamed out across his chest and made his breaths come out in short gasps. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and strangled each whimper that tried to tear from his throat. He could tell he had a broken rib, just by the mind numbing pain that laced across his torso. When the blows stopped, he didn't look up at his uncle and just merely listened to the whale of a man as he spit out words venomously.

"If I catch you using that freakish magic again, you freak, I swear this punishment will be the least of your worries," he spat out.

He roughly grabbed Harry's hair and yanked upwards on it. His breath hitched, and he kept his eyes closed as his Uncle Vernon began to drag him up the stairs, before throwing the broken and bloodied boy onto his own bedroom floor. He hurled a few more insults at the boy before giving him a disgusted look and turning to leave, whilst slamming the door behind him before multiple locks clicked into place to keep him from trying to sneak out to heal and clean out his wounds.  
  
Hissing in pain, Hairy pulled himself over to his bed and getting himself into an upright position. His ribs protested painfully as he hissed out between his clenched teeth. He gently tugged his shirt up over his head and looked at the tattered remains of what was left of his shirt. He sighed, knowing full well the shirt was a lost cause to repair it. Since Vernon kept not only his trunk and other magical items in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs, but his wand was also there alongside them. Which meant using magic to fix it was out of the question. Shivering in the cool air of the room, he got himself standing before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out another shirt he could wear the next day. He didn't bother putting it on, because it was more than likely that he wasn't going to be coming out of the room any time soon.

Harry felt stupid for what had happened to have gotten him into such a position. He'd been out in the garden, pulling weeds to make the flowerbed neat and pristine just like every other house on Privet Drive. The sickeningly sweet and yet exactly alike houses made Harry hate the place all the more then he already did. It was during this chore that a snake appeared in the garden. A harmless little Gardner snake lay basking in the sun between the petals of the flowers that were there. Aunt Petunia had come out to check up on him to see if he wasn't destroying her garden and had come across him talking to the snake as though it was another human being, but that isn't what freaked her out. It was the fact that Harry had been hissing out the words and the snake had replied back to whatever he'd said. Like always, Petunia blathered to Vernon saying he was talking to a snake, which led to the man believing that Harry was using some kind of magic, or possibly was the demon he always said he was, to talk to the snake. In the end Harry was beaten by his uncle until his skin bled and some bones cracked or broke. It wasn't his fault that he became unaware that others could not understand snakes as he did. That he forgot that he was the only one able to speak to them and hear them… well other than Voldemort that is.

Sighing Harry painfully made his way back to his bed. He remembered the first time he ever spoke in Parseltongue… It had led to a lonely session with people speaking about him being the next Dark Lord. Words spit at him as though he was a demon and not a wizard like the rest of them. Sure, Hermione and Ron hadn't turned on him, but the pale look, which Ron had given him, had been reluctant to say the least. He was unsure of Hermione on it though, although she did take it better than everyone else to say the least. Cringing as another wave of pain flitted over his chest, he laid back on the mattress. His breaths came out in shallow pants as he fought back a whimper of pain when his ribs protested within him. Harry adjusted himself to where his broken ribs would settle in their rightful angles before muttering a wandless healing spell. Vivid Avada Kedavra green eyes brightened a bit in relief when the pain died away to a numb feeling. This is how it always was for him since the day he'd been accepted into Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, he had to admit the beatings only seemed to grow worse since he started there, and each year he always returned here.

Harry gave up on ever getting help. Help in the past had only caused him more pain, and there had been nothing that Harry could do about it. At this thought, Harry sat up and looked down over his torso. He had varying types of scars on his body, ranging from the blades of sharp object markings to markings made my blunt objects to burn marks. His back had the worst of it all though, for on his back were the carved letters of 'FREAK' on his upper back. It had been his name for most of his life up until just before he turned eleven when he found out that his real name was Harry James Potter. Sure, he knew he was called Harry, but nothing more than that. So when letters for him kept coming at alarming frequencies in reply to Vernon's behavior, Harry for once in his life back then had a thread of hope thrive within him. Harry remembered the day Hagrid had showed up to get him on his birthday. He clung to that hope even as he was whisked away to a world unknown to him. He was just thrown into it, having expectations shoved onto him before he knew what was really going on.  
  
Harry tucked his legs up against him as his thoughts wandered. He still didn't understand why he had to be the one to save everyone. He recounted the times that Voldemort had attacked him during each school year. Slowly standing, he walked over to a notebook he was allowed to keep with him amongst a few more 'normal' objects that his muggle uncle approved of. He pulled out a pencil and started to write as his thoughts spilled out on the paper.

_First year:_

_I go from being plain Harry/Freak to being Harry James Potter. I learn of my role just before I leave for Hogwarts, and in the process, I also learn about Voldemort. A fully-grown cave troll entered the school grounds, and Ron, Hermione and I somehow survived the deadly ordeal. During the school year, I discover a few things about something called the Sorcerer's Stone. What doesn't add up is how Hermione seemed to find what we were pondering over being in the room with 'Fluffy,' a monstrous Cerberus that Hagrid had since a pup, was standing on. We knew practically nothing except what little I know when Hagrid took us to Gringotts. Later, Hermione, Ron and I ventured down to what could have been our dooms. The question I have is what happened to our fear? Why did we venture down to our uncertain deaths? Something doesn't make sense…. In the end, I faced Professor Quirell alone, and conveniently, teachers showed up after the confrontation was over._

_Second Year:_

_I learn that I am a parslemouth… Of course, I already knew that I could talk to snakes after accidently sicking a python on my cousin Dudley once. Though, the reaction I got from everyone was obviously a negative one. I was out-casted because of my ability to talk to snakes. The only ones who stuck by me were Hermione and Ron… Don't know if I should count Dumbledore in that either. During that year, however, I found out about a place called the Chamber of Secrets. It had been built by Salazar Slytherin himself and housed a deadly Basilisk. Supposedly, no one in the school knew about it… Ginny was possessed by the book and went into the chamber before anyone could find it. So, how is it Hermione got an idea to use the Polyjuice Potion to find out what the Slytherin students knew? Better yet, what made her decide to use the bathroom that the very entrance to the chamber was in? What is even more curious is the fact that some people did know where it was, but couldn't open it. So, why send a twelve-year-old boy to his impending doom alone in the dungeons to take on evil once again when they knew where it was? All they had to do was ask him to open it, and then, they could have at the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle. If there is one thing I do know is that, at that age, I was unequipped to deal with someone more skilled in spell casting then I…. Apart from having Tom revealing he was Voldemort, and that his name was an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort,' I keep running into this thought that something just isn't right. ___

_Third Year: ___

_I start out thinking that Sirius Black, my godfather, was none other than my parents’ best friend who'd betrayed them. Which, later, I find out was entirely false. On top of that, once Sirius was on school grounds, no one went looking for him. Curious, since they all believed Sirius was out to get me. What's more is the fact of Peter Pettigrew still being alive and being revealed as the actual betrayer, after an unfortunate confrontation between Ron and Sirius in his Animagus form, which is the grim that Professor Trelawney predicted in divinations class. (On a note about that, I believe she is a quack and a fraud.) Remus Lupin was helping Sirius into the school, and at first, I was angry until they explained themselves, and we all found out that Ron's rat was actually Peter Pettigrew. The fat sniveling sap had the gall to beg for mercy, when he had practically force all of this on not only Harry and his Parents, but also poor Sirius who took the fall for it all. Even though Snape acts like a git, I get the distinct feeling that he isn't as evil as he lets on… hopefully, I'm not wrong in that assumption. After the confrontation, Remus lost himself to his werewolf side, having forgotten whatever potion Sirius had spoken about to the other male. Sirius was seriously wounded, and the werewolf came after me when I tried to protect Sirius. After Remus wass diverted, I went to find Sirius by the black lake. Only to be overrun by dementors (Merlin I hate those things… they creep me out) and saved by none other than myself… though, at the time, I thought it had been my deceased father. Dumbledore acted as though he was unconcerned about anything we'd found out. In the end, we saved Buckbeak and Sirius on our own without help (Yet again.) Starting to think even more so now more than ever that something is horribly wrong, and I'm missing just exactly what the heck it is. ___

_This Year:_

_What lays in wait for me now?_

Harry sat there for a while, tapping his pencil against his bottom lip, as he thought, though he didn't stay that way for long. It happened so suddenly that he was completely dazed by it. His whole body crumpled in on its self as he curled into a tight ball. Pain seared through his body as though every nerve had been set aflame, seeming to travel through every vein and nerve ending. His eyes slammed shut as he briefly realized that he'd knocked his journal off his table and onto the floor somewhere. His thoughts on the past few years now hidden from view as it bounced closed between his bed and the desk. His mind fogged over with the excruciating pain that coursed through him. He briefly wondered if the Cruciatus curse felt as bad as this pain did. His body felt hot, and uncomfortable heat scorched everything within him. It literally felt like he was burning from the inside out, as though flames lapped at his insides to try and burst out of his tight skin. Unable to take it anymore, Harry screamed out in pain as he curled up on the middle of his floor, wondering only momentarily how he'd gotten so far away from his bed as he curled up on the floor.

Harry could hear Vernon yelling and banging on the door, he knew that the man is less than pleased and will punish him after or during this pain. He didn't know which. Then his mind blacked out, and all was dark. There was no longer any pain, no fire, no uncomfortable tightness of his skin, no more stabbing pains to make him cry out in agony. It was just all blissfully still, and Harry welcomed it without a problem. _'What happened? Am I dead? It's so dark here…I wonder…will I wake up? Or will I be here for eternity? I think I like the thought of never waking…to escape it all. No one cares after all, even when I kept telling them about my life here at the Dursley's house. No one will miss me…'_

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Vernon was angry, so much so that he was rushing as fast as he could to unlock the many locks he'd placed on the freak's bedroom door. The boy wanted to scream, well then he was going to give him something to scream about. Before he reached the last lock, he paused when the other side of the door became eerily silent. No sobs, no harsh breathing, nothing… all was still and quiet. Grounding his teeth, fresh anger welled up in him, believing the boy had done it all on purpose. However, upon flinging open the door, Vernon found something he hadn't expected. In the middle of the room was a very large almost crystallized looking egg. The misty looking red-orange crystal, mixed with intricate designs made of black onyx, shimmered in the middle of the room. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Petunia walked around the corner of the door to see her husband, standing there staring at the huge crystal like egg in the middle of Harry's bedroom, along with Dudley by her side.

"Mom, where's Harry?"

"I- I don't know dear… Vernon?" She asked her horse like neck tense as she looked from her son to Vernon then to the monstrous egg in the room.

"That brat better be around here somewhere, I'm sure the freak is the reason this damn thing is here," he growled before walking around the room that had little to no hiding places in it, in search of the dark haired boy. Yet he found nothing, "Where the bloody hell is he?”

He was about to leave the room when something in the middle of the crystal egg caught his eye. He paused and squinted at the egg for a long moment before his face went white, and he stuttered for a moment. Just before his face became enraged, and he slammed a fist into the egg’s crystal surface. Which was an idiotic choice on his part, since as soon as his hand made contact, the sound of bones breaking could be heard, and Vernon yowled in pain before he started to yell. His face turned several different shades of colors as he cursed the boy within the protective crystal. He sent dark promises to the unconscious boy within as he planned a painful reunion once he came out of the protective layers of the crystal egg. The man grinned malevolently as he turned to Petunia, who was fussing over his injured hand. They left for the hospital to check on the broken hand that belonged to Vernon.

What they didn't take notice to was the mist color within thickening to hide the person within from prying eyes, and that by the end of the day Harry's world would take a turn for the worst.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry could hear the far off sounds of someone talking… or maybe they were yelling. It was at this point Harry's mind wondered just who it could be. He didn't have to think long when a dull sound resounded around him as though something solid had been hit, which didn't make sense to him. Wasn't he lying in his room? Curling in on himself, he tried to ignore it, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. As though he was supposed to remember something, but what had he forgotten? His hazy mind tried to pick back up, but the blissfully numb feeling through his body felt so comforting and welcoming. Wait… why was he numb again? Better yet, why was he relieved that he felt numb? His mind sluggishly kicked back into play as he remembered his beating that afternoon, and his thoughts in his journal. Though, his mind tried to shy away from what had happened next. He faintly remembered the white hot pain he'd felt, a pain so crippling that he was sure the Cruciatus had nothing on its pain. So what happened? Why was he numb? He realized, with rising panic, he couldn't get himself to wake up.

Horror struck his whole system when he remembered that Uncle Vernon had been at his door yelling at him before he'd blacked out. Had the man beaten him once he was unconscious and unable to defend himself weakly from the blows sent his way? Dawning realization hit him when he remembered that there was someone's voice earlier and it sounded muffled and so far away to him. Not to mention the sound of something hitting something solid. But what could that mean? Harry was so confused and only wished to be able to see what was going on around him. 'Just go back to sleep… you don't want to face the real world just yet… just go to sleep.' The voice in the back of his mind soothed softly. Harry decided it was okay to obey the voice, and so didn't worry anymore about waking up. He wasn't ready to face Vernon or Dudley just yet. He wasn't ready to continue the ever raging war between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Here he was just safe, warm, and numb to everything he knew. Here time didn't matter, and here he knew he didn't have to face anything just yet.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed by; to him it felt as though years had gone by, when in reality only a couple days had gone by. Vernon had pretty much left the large egg alone… well for the most part. Some days, he'd come in and bang on it to get Harry to wake up, but nothing more than that since his hand was currently in a cast. It was around the third day that something in Harry told him, it was time to wake up. Heavy and sleep-filled eyes cracked open slowly, to peer into some kind of liquid that reminded Harry of Jell-O or possibly even lava if it didn't seem so thin looking. Small bubble like shapes floated within the substance surrounding him, and he wondered momentarily where exactly he was. Slowly, his mind rebooted, and slight panic invoked his body to flinch violently when he realized that he in a panic could drown. However, his more rational part of his mind noted, he was breathing just fine without air, and that puzzled him.  
  
At this point, Harry started to notice other things. His sight seemed to be a lot sharper than it used to be, and his hearing seemed to have increased as well. He was startled from his thoughts when a sharp sound resounded off a solid surface close to him. His vivid green eyes, tinted into an almost black color because of the liquid, bore into his Uncle not far from him, and Harry froze. Fear gripped him, and he was suddenly happy that he was inside this object as the man yelled obscenities at him, causing Dudley and Aunt Petunia to investigate what he was yelling about so early in the morning. Harry cringed away from the man, which wasn't a good idea because the man suddenly had a malicious look coat his features.

A shiver raced down his spine, unaware of the darker mass within the egg drawing closer to him in reaction to his emotions. He watched his uncle silently as the man slammed his hand against the protective shell encasing Harry until a loud sound echoed around him, and Vernon stopped what he was doing. A puzzled look came over his uncle's features before looking around the room for where the sound came from and yet couldn't pin point it. It was at that point that something caught Harry's eye, and he paled when the spider web like crack spread over the protective layer. His Uncle smirked vindictively as he took one step back to watch the crystal shell crumble. Three days' worth of anger was pent up in him, and Harry was going to get the brunt of it all here soon.

When the shell encasing him seemed fit to burst, the cracking stopped. All was silent, and Vernon frowned, ready to take a step forward to force the crystal apart. As soon as he took that one-step, the shell exploded in a rain of crystal shards and fire, pelting everything within range as a loud explosion caused them to fly away from Harry with deadly accuracy. Harry had closed his eyes and covered ears with his hands to muffle out the sound as a scream erupted out from Petunia alongside the explosion. All went silent soon after, well except the sound of someone crying. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the damage that had been caused. His room was destroyed, and flames flickered across every surface in the room. What drew his attention was the charcoal appearance of what once used to be Vernon. Shards of orange stuck out of his body, still aflame from the explosion caused by the egg when it had finally burst apart. Harry stared on in complete shock from where he was on the floor. A choked sob of pain caught his attention from the charred remains of his uncle.  
  
His eyes floated over to his Aunt, who was pinned to the wall with the large crystal like shell casing. The crystal was lodged into her chest, blood dripping steadily down her body. The object had missed her heart, but her lung was destroyed, and she was slowly losing her life force. The crystal had been one of the few large pieces that were logged into walls around the room, as well as smaller ones that slowly melted and turned whatever it touched into flames. On the floor at his aunt's feet was Dudley, his face pierced through with the smaller shards, and slightly burnt like his father had been, having been too close when the explosion happened. However, his Uncle took most of the blast, having been in front of Dudley when the explosion happened. His fat body was coated in blood as thousands of tiny shards stuck out from his body, causing him to bleed out profusely. Sinew and muscles were slowly being exposed as some of the crystals melted, and the skin started to burn gradually.

Horror filled Harry's very being as something soon caught his attention from the gruesome scene before him. Upon his back was a pair of thick black wings tipped in pure white. 'What is happening? What happened to me? Oh Merlin….what have I done?' Harry panicked as thoughts raced through his mind. His whole being aching to take flight and keep running and never look back. He ended up doing just that after he watched the light drain from his Aunt's eyes, when the large crystal in her body drained her body of her blood. Before the fire started to spread to the rest of the house, Harry bolted down the stairs and to his things under the cupboard.

He looked at the things within and decided to take only what he needed. He pulled a satchel out that had an expansion charm on it before stuffing his invisibility cloak, wand, a couple of spell books he’d bought over the summer only to have Vernon get a hold of them, some of his robes, his broom, and a few days' worth of food into it, before tying it around his waist. Once finished, he didn't look back as he threw a cloak on over his body to hide his wings and, surprisingly enough, tail to hide them from view. Once finished, he flipped the hood of the cloak over his head to hide his face, so he wouldn't be recognized and left the house through the back door as though Voldemort himself was on his heels. Running and never stopping to look back once. He didn't realize that he should be cold, that he should feel the wet rain pelting his body, but none of it registered in his mind as he singly thought about getting as far away as he could. He didn't know where he was going, or what he would do now that he'd killed his _'family,'_ but he did know that he could never return to the life he knew. Sure, it had all been an accident, but it was still his fault. Unshed tears slowly started to spill from his eyes as he ran without pause, without another thought, without seeing and without a plan as to what he was going to do now that his life was forfeit.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's the Crystal Egg:** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Harry-Potter-fanfiction-picture-425012593


	2. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous chapter:**   
>  _Sure, it had all been an accident, but it was still his fault. Unshed tears slowly started to spill from his eyes as he ran without pause, without another thought, without seeing and without a plan as to what he was going to do now that his life was forfeit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry didn't know how long he'd been running, or where he was running too. He hadn't seen the bridge, or the many places he'd passed along the way. His inhuman capabilities probably having had something to do with it all. When he stopped he had no clue as to where he was. As far as he could see he was in a large town somewhere, which also looked vaguely familiar. He had the briefest thought that he'd been through here once before. Pulling his cloak tighter he started to walk slowly through the people on the sidewalk. His wings crunched up against his back as far as he could get them. He honestly didn't know what to think of his wings and tail, and he really hadn't had the time to examine them either. Something told him finding a place to be alone to do so would be hard to come by. At least in the muggle world he would be unable to do so, for they weren't supposed to know of magic let alone magical beings. In his case he looked more like a magical creature then anything he'd been in the past. Even as a wizard he was hard to spot, but now it was like he had a neon sign over his head pointing him out for all to see.

Harry kept his face hidden in the shadows of his cloaked hood, his green eyes peering out at the world around him nervously. Had he run over the bridge to bring him here? He shook the thought away as he came upon where he would be staying for the night. It was safer than the muggle world for the time being, but not enough to keep away from the magical one. The Leaky Cauldron was probably the last place he should go, but for now it would do. He would leave first thing in the morning if he had too. Swallowing thickly he walked over to over to the counter to pay for a room for the night. He dug briefly into the satchel, knowing his money bag had been in there before he'd stuffed everything else in it. Once the right amount was laid down he was given a key to his room. Thanking the man he turned and walked up the stairs that led to the rooms. Today would have been Harry's birthday, but that small comfort was no longer there for him. Slipping into his room he closed and locked the door, before turning to look at the room he had for the night. He'd never stayed here before, and it was all knew to him, but the set up was rather plane and gave an almost warm earthy feel with all the wood used in the room. Pealing his cloak off, he draped it over the back of one of the wood chairs in the room. The old worn wood looking worse for wear.

Sighing Harry let his new wings relax watching them in slight curiosity, until something caught his eye. He tugged his right wing around his body awkwardly. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable to say the least. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noted that the wings were in dead covered in feathers, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What had caught his attention was the fact that between every feather were black scales that held them tightly in place on the almost angelic wings. Even if one where to tug at the feathers they would literally have to try and rip the feathers out from between tightly pressed scale to get them out of the small wedges. They looked sharp to him, though he wasn't entirely sure if they were or not since running his own fingers over it didn't seem to bother his skin. Then again his skin still felt weird to him as though it itself was tight and hard as diamonds. Yet his skin still gave way under normal touch, maybe he was just over reacting to his senses now, either way Harry still felt odd. Releasing his winged appendage he grabbed for his tail. The almost serpentine quality, causing his curious eyes rake over it to the tip, where a spade like protrusion extended out from the narrow end. He didn't know what to think of this either, but it too was cover in the same obsidian colored scales that were pressing the feathers on his wings in place.

He then had another thought, _'If these new appendages are what I notice without looking in the mirror, what else is wrong with me?'_ Standing Harry hesitantly made his way over to the full sized mirror on the wall in one corner of the room. Taking the talking mirror charm off his eyes widened as he leaned forward to make sure what he was seeing was really there. His hair had grown out, causing the long strands to fall along his back between his wings, keeping the strands perfectly in place without causing discomfort. The strands curled lightly at the ends, framing his face, as his bangs hid the scare from view. But that wasn't what caught his attention, no it was the pointed ears fully peeking from his hair, and the intricate almost flame like tattoo that adorned the left side of his face, drawing attention to it and not his scar. Opening his mouth he found he also had sharp canines, which would extend a bit when his jaw flexed certain ways. He looked at the pale pallor to his skin that almost seemed to glow, yet didn't. Quickly stripping his shirt off he checked to make sure nothing else was different. His eyes widened as the same obsidian scales lined his shoulders and partially his upper arms. Spinning around he noted those same scales lined his spinal column and almost his entire upper back, making them appear almost in a perfect triangle shape as the tip extended in an upside down pyramid to the long column going down his spine. Blushing cherry red, he swiftly kicked his pants off and looked as the column stopped at the base of his spine. That was all he saw of the black scales. Turning back around, he inspected the rest of himself, noting the darkened fingernails that were also slightly pointed. He was also a bit taller than before as well, which he noticed didn't seem to lift his mood even the slightest.

He was in awe of his new form, but what caused it? Why now? Harry had many questions and not enough answers. At this point though his mind was bugging him, as though he'd over looked one minor detail. It took him a while to figure it out. Harry wasn't wearing any glasses, and on top of that his pupil had an odd slit to it. At each end of the slit was a small spade shape, which tightened as he scrutinized it silently. Silently he walked over to his bed and let his mind sink deep into his thoughts.

"What am I?" he whispered out to the empty room around him, as it grew dark signaling the night was approaching and fast.

Harry just sat there, not twitching a muscle as he leaned over his knees and let his head hang limply upon his shoulders. None of this made sense, and it scared him that something he didn't know was now presenting itself to him. His hands came up and laced into his bangs to grab at them harshly. He didn't know what to do anymore, everything had been so simple before. Live with the Dursley's abuse, go to Hogwarts, and defeat another version of the dark lord again… So why know was this happening? Harry felt frustrated as hot tears of despair rolled down his cheeks. The sound of his voice giving into his inner turmoil and pain cried out his sorrow as he lay down to curl up into a tight ball. His wings lying at an awkward angle behind him. Sleep found him eventually as the shadows of the room cradle him in its embrace. Though, even in his dreams he was still unable to escape the problems and stress he always seems to carry around. Jolting awake every few hours, only to slip back into blissful nightmares again.

When the sun came the next morning Harry was waking up as the first rays flitted into the room. His tired and puffy features seemingly showing the depression he was feeling. He laid there for a while longer before groggily pushing himself up. He glanced back at his wings deciding that it was probably best to head to Diagon Alley and stop by Flourish & Blotts for something that would help hide his wings, tail, and ears. Possibly even something on what he is, and the probability that he was either part serpent or dragon was highly probable. Slowly he moved to his satchel where he'd dropped all his clothes the other day. Since he went to bed in his boxers he didn't have to worry about slipping out of his pajamas. He pulled a clean robe, pants, and shirt out before pulling out another bag that was in the satchel and stuffing his dirty clothes into it. Once he was finished getting dressed he tended to his now long hair. Even after having slept unpleasantly his hair seemed to slip like fine silk between his fingers. The usually unruly strands still tried their attempt at doing so, but the shorter strands curling out and away from the rest of his hair at the tips, it almost gave it a layered look to it. He was grateful though that the strands hadn't knotted and wondered if it ever could get knotted. Shrugging it off he moved to grab his cloak after tying his satchel to his waist again.

Walking down the stairs to the main corridor and dining area, he handed the key back to Tom, the owner, and sat down at one of the tables to eat breakfast. He was in deep thought when a flash of red caught his attention. There at the counter talking to the owner was none other the Arthur Weasley and his Family. Alongside them was Hermione Granger, her frizzy hair as chaotic as it always was. She was holding Crookshanks in her arms stroking the thick fur of the feline in almost a self-comforting gesture. Hermione looked worried, and if Molly's and the rest of her family was anything to go by, so where they. Harry paled and looked at the table top before him as a bartender came over and asked him what he would like to eat.

"Just some soup and water," He said softly before getting a nod and the person walked away.

Harry's eyes glanced up from under his bangs to watch the family silently, before they wandered over to a table near him. Harry kept his face turned down, and his ears listening for anything words they had to say. He wondered just how much they all knew, but regardless of that he knew they would never get the full true story about all that had happened. For only he knew exactly what happened, and in his mind he thought what had happened was his entire fault. That he could never return and go back to the way things used to be. He was positive that what happened at the house, due to the fire, and been on the news. Tragic incidents where people died where always a hit new catcher for many of the muggles and judging by Hermione's face and the way she held Crookshanks spoke loudly.

"Dear please you must eat something," Arthur said to Molly softly.

"I can't… not while Harry's out there alone….scared…. even possibly hurt. Oh, Arthur there must be something we can do," Molly said softly.

"I know Molly, but there isn't much we can do. Dumbledore is doing all he can to find the boy. It was tragic what happened at that house," He sighed softly.

"What exactly happened? I know on the news here they said the house had caught fire and three bodies had been found, but they never said much else on the matter," Hermione asked Mr. Weasley silently.

"Well from what I've heard from Dumbledore is that it was all caused by magic. The Dursley's had been long dead before their house burned down, There was nothing left of anything there, and judging by the fact that Harry's owl wasn't there along with a few other personal items, we can only assume the boy escaped the disaster that occurred there," Mr. Weasley informed them. "He might have even been taken, but we can't be sure."

Harry wanted to speak out, and desperately wanted them to know he was okay. That he was fine and unharmed. To say he was sorry for worrying them, sorry that he had caused the house fire, sorry that he was the cause of the Dursley's deaths. Yet, fear held him back and that to them all he would be was a monster disguised as their friend. He bit his lip harshly piercing the skin as he did so to keep silent as the family lapsed into explanations that could have possibly happened. He barely noticed when the bartender came over and placed his bowl of soup and glass of water before him. He numbly at his meal, it was when he was half way finished with his meal that he felt eyes on him. Turning his head slightly he took note that Ron was looking at him intently a frown on his face. Harry just gave him a soft smile, which only caused the red head's frown to deepen. Sighing Harry found, himself no longer hungry, before placing a few coins down as a tip.

He could still feel the other eyes on his back as he made his way into the area where Diagon Alley connected to the Muggle world. Harry moved to the wall and tapped at the Bricks as Hagrid had once showed him before his first year in Hogwarts. The bricks stacked apart and Harry slipped into the Wizarding world. Unaware of the company he had currently following him.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Ron watched the male who'd been silently sitting in his chair, possibly listening in on their discussion of Harry. He looked and acted suspicious to him. Cloaked In black and hiding in shadows like a spy would. Though the person kept their head down and their features hidden, something about the man's poster shouted at him to be cautious. Was this man a Death Eater? If so and Harry is on the run, then he was now in danger. As he looked at the man he turned his head slightly in his direction, and Ron was taken aback by the unearthly glow to them. Almost like the way Crookshanks eyes glowed at a certain angle, making it impossible for him to distinguish eye color. The male gave a smiled that he thought was a way to deceive him, that he was harmless and Ron though he clearly was not. When the other pushed aside his bowl and placed some coins down before getting up, he watched intently as the male vanished in the direction the gate way for Diagon Alley would be. Leaning over to Hermione he quickly coaxed her into helping him tail the man. Silently they followed at a distance, as the man entered into Diagon alley, before going straight for Flourish & Blotts. Staying outside the watched him through the windows to the shop. Tracking his movements as he went.

Hermione was getting annoyed with Ron's paranoia that only seemed to get worse when Harry wasn't around. Though, she had to agree the guy was strange and even though he didn't seem to want to draw attention he did so anyways. They watched as the man purchased a healthy amount of books, the honesty got Hermione giving the guy respect for his thirst for knowledge like he had. Before leaving after paying for the books the male opened the satchel beneath his robs and slipped the books inside. Letting Ron and Hermione both know that the bag had an expansion charm on it. He left the building and walked to a few more stores, buying food that also vanished into his satchel, as well as new clothes from Madam Malkin's and other odds and ends at other shops. At one point the man walked into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for a wide variety of potions and ingredients. Hermione glanced over at Ron who had gone pale, possibly thinking that it was all for Harry or something.

They kept following him from there as the man walked into Gringott's to make a withdrawal. They stayed outside and waited for the man to reappear again. Once he did they walked silently behind him in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. The man slipped into the shop Magical Menagrerie, for a new pet. It was obvious that Ron thought the male would buy something deadly or even snake like. Which, judging by the way he moved to the cages in the back that at least part of that was true. Realizing almost too late that the man was walking to the door after purchasing his pet they dove down behind a stall unnoticed by the bustling crowed around them. The man paused outside the shop mumbling under his breath as he looked around. Hermione's eyes, as well as Ron's took in the man's slightly shadowed features. The man's bangs were long, and his features smooth and almost elven or angelic like. When his face turned more their direction to look back up the lane, not noticing them as they stayed hidden from view. They took in the tattoo that seemed to curve to his features like living flames, though what was more eye catching were his eyes. Strangely slitted eyes of vividly bright green color startled them both as they watched the man. Hermione's mind wandered at many questions that flitted through her frazzled mind, while Ron grew angry thinking that they couldn't possibly be the man's eye color. If it was a death eater then there was no doubt about it. With all the man had bought that day he was certain he knew something they did not. There was no doubt about it, and Ron decided then that they needed to corner the man and soon. Little did he know that Harry was the one he was looking at and he sure as hell knew more than either of the two could ever fathom.

They followed him once he started walking again and Ron turned to Hermione, "We have to corner him. I'm sure more now than ever that he knows where Harry is."

"Ron you can't be serious? How do, you even know that this person even knows where he is let alone if he's involved in what happened at his house," Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"I don't Hermione I just have a feeling okay. Besides can you overlook what he's gotten today? You can't honestly think that he isn't, right?" Ron pleaded with her.

Hermione looked over to the man as they walked at a distance behind him. She had to agree with him to a point. He did buy a lot of books and ingredients let alone a sloe of other things. The only question she didn't understand was who this possibly could be. He did look important a bit, but nothing in her mind could place who he could possibly be. Something wasn't right and usually she would follow her instincts, but if Harry was in trouble she would do anything to try and help the best she could.

"'Mione you know that has to mean something," He said softly his eyes hard yet pleading towards her.

"Alright Ron as long as it's for Harry I'll do it," She said whispered.

"Thanks 'Mione, I knew I could count on you," He smiled to her.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was having a good day so far, besides what he heard back at the Leaky Cauldron. He'd found some decent books he could read about what may or may not have happened to him. Plus some new spell books with spells that looked promising. May as well start up on reading since there was nothing better to do anymore. He was basically on the run and had nowhere to go, with a Dark Lord out for his blood, and the fact that the Order and the Auras were probably out to get him now to, he just couldn't take chances anymore. He'd gotten himself some new clothes to wear and some more food, other than what he already had, plus a new pet. Hedwig had gone missing during his black out, and he hoped his dear friend was okay. He hadn't seen her in her cage upon looking about his room when his safe haven had exploded, and she wasn't in her cage under the stairs. A shiver had raced down his spine at the thought that Vernon may have killed her to spite Harry for something he couldn't control and really he wouldn't put it past the man to do just that.

He tugged at his cloak to look at the young Tiger Snake nestled safely against his neck. The snake hadn't had a name when he'd gone in, and even asking the young creature had turned up nothing. He was happy the Tiger Snake wanted to come with him, and really he couldn't blame him. The place was horrible and smelled of something awful. Though, it wasn't the entire reason the creature had wanted to come with him. Harry was interesting to the snake, and powerful. Somehow, hearing that from the young snake made Harry think of Nagini, Voldemort's Viper. He'd wandered around before deciding on the snake, when nothing else seemed to call to him like the Jet Black, with lighter colors between the bands, Tiger Snake had. He named him Osiris and it seemed like a good name for him, considering he was a very venomous snake with very potent venom. He remembered what the shop owner had told him about the species. It was a snake that was indigenous to Australia, and was considered tolerant of colder climates. Osiris's species could also grow to be up to two point nine meters in length, which was approximately ten feet. Osiris's venom possessed potent neurotoxins, coagulants, haemolysins, and myotoxins, which Harry hoped would never come to be used. The snake seemed obedient and ready to follow orders from him. Its other distant cousins like the Chappell island tiger snake, were considered docile. He had no doubt in his mind if Osiris felt threatened he would dispatch his aggressor swiftly.

From what he could tell of the symptoms, the person would only feel localized pain, usually in the foot and neck regions. On top of that there would be tingling, numbness, and sweating followed by difficulty breathing and paralysis. To Harry the venom was a good sense of protection, and Osiris wouldn't bite him, or at least he hoped so. He was fairly confident that the snake couldn't disobey him, though he would have to look through the book on snakes he bought to find out if there were any spells he could use for obedience from the creature. For now however Osiris was content to nap around his neck, loving the warmth of Harry's body.

He slipped into another store, one that mostly did spells on bags and such for expansions or security measures and such. He reached into his satchel, for one of the odds and ends he'd picked up that day. Pulling out a messenger bag that had different compartments in it and asked the man to make expansions on each one and to place a security spell on one compartment in the bag that he could put a password for. The expansions would be completed with lightening spells so no matter how much he put in it and would feel light to him or anything else. As the man worked on his request Harry walked around the shop to look at trunks that where there as well. He didn't think he would need a new one, considering her would have his messenger bag to hold his things in for now, but he looked anyways as he waited. When he the shop owner was finished Harry thanked him and paid him the money he owed, before slipping out of the shop with his new bag slung over his shoulder. It rubbed irritatingly over his wings under his cloak. Hopefully he would find something he could use to make his wings vanish, in the books he bought, for now however, he ignored the irritating feeling.

He turned and headed for Knockturn Alley, to see if there were shops down there he could venture into, to take a look around in. However, this wasn't going to happen since something slammed into him and pressed him up against the bricks, forcing him to turn his head side ways to try and glance back at the one holding him there. Unfortunately for him his hood was in the way and was unable to see his assailant. The voice her heard next made him freeze and Harry's mind started to reel inn fear and panic.

"Let's move some place more private shall we?" the all too familiar voice said through his cloak to his ear.

He was yanked harshly backwards and forcefully shoved into an alley way, cut off from the more inhabited area. Harry swallowed thickly as he was roughly spun around and slammed into the wall. He forced himself not to wince at the painful feeling coming from his wings, force being slammed against the wall the way he'd been. What greeted his eyes was his best mate, Ronald Weasley. Hermione was only a step behind him as he stared at the two. Harry gritted his teeth at the hand pressing into his shoulder harshly, and prayed that Osiris kept silent and out of sight.

"Who are you and what, have you done with Harry? Are you a death eater? Do you work with? V-You-Know-Who?" The red head hissed through gritted teeth.

"I haven't done anything," As soon as those words left his mouth Ron pulled then pushed him hard into the wall again.

"Liar!" Ron growled out, "Then why were you listening in on our conversation earlier?"

"I was curious that is all," He hissed back at Ron.

"Yeah right and I'm to believe that?" Ron's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll ask again, who are you and do you work for him?"

Harry knew who the 'him' entailed too so he answered that first, "No, I don't work for him. Are you happy now?"

Ron bared his teeth obviously he didn't believe him and wasn't at all happy. Hermione looked about to say something when Ron reached forward and ripped the hood to his cloak right of his head. It caught the edge of his pointed ears painfully. His reaction was instantaneous, he froze and his eyes went wide before shoving Ron away from him with force he didn't know he had. A shiver raced down his spine as he stayed pressed up against the wall, almost seeming to wish that he could fade into it. Ron and Hermione stared at him with wide surprised eyes as they took in the very obvious pointed ears that pointed out and away from his skull, like an elf's would.

"You're a, blimey elf?!" Ron choked out shocked at what he was seeing. To most of the wizarding world elves were no longer around and to see one wasn't ever going to happen.

"N-not quite," Harry said nervously.

"Then what the hell are you?" Ron asked.

"To be honest I'm not too sure myself," Harry muttered.

"Like hell you don't only an idiot wouldn't know what they are," Ron growled out.

Before Harry could fully think through what he was doing, he allowed his black wings to come out from behind him. The powerful appendages pushing his cloak behind him and the messenger bag down to his side. This also exposed his long tail that practically dragged the ground, if he hadn't wrapped it around his leg to keep people from stepping on it let alone being seen by anyone. Ron paled and Hermione looked intrigued yet fearful, but not as much as Ron.

"You're a d-d-d-d-demon!" He stuttered out pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "You're a, m-m-m-monster, and you p-probably killed Harry's family. You must be working with him, and you probably hurt H-harry too."

Those words hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Even if Ron didn't know it was him, it still hurt a lot to be called those things. They were the same verbal wounds that Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's had used when yelling at him. Harry visibly flinched at the words, and it gave Ron pause as his features twisted into confusion.

"I'm not a monster," Harry whispered as his face turned down and away.

Ron came back with full force once again, barreling on as though he was right in what he was saying, "Yeah right… I bet you're a murderer, a monster is a murderer and they are remorseless."

Harry kept his head down and away knowing that it was true in a way. He had killed, even if it wasn't his fault he felt as though it was. His mind slipped away from his current situation and thought about the scene he'd left behind at the house he could never call his home. He was unaware of someone approaching him, but Ron's voice rang out and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"'Mione don't, he's not worth it."

Harry glanced over at the bushy haired girl, who was now closer then she'd been a moment ago, having had jumped back when he'd shoved Ron to the opposite side of the Alley. She reached out and touched the side of his face, causing Harry to freeze as though he expected to be struck by that very same hand.

"Have you killed someone?" she asked softly.

Harry stared at her for a long time before he answered, "It wouldn't matter if I told you or not."

"Maybe, but something tells me you're not the kind of person who murderers people out of cold blood," She stated softly to him.

His eyes searched hers before he spoke again answering her prior question, "Yes." The words came out almost quietly chocked, yet still loud enough for Ron to hear.

Ron's face went as pale as a sheet, "Hermione step away from him. You heard it he killed someone."

Hermione didn't do as told and just stood there, her fingers still laying upon his cheek gently, "I believe you." She stated softly to him, and Harry looked at her with softened eyes.

"You're the only one who does," He said taking her hand and pulling it away as his eyes averted hers.

"Come with us, if Dumbledore knew what happened I'm sure he could help you," She said in a pleading voice, "You can make up for what you did, by trying another route. He can protect you and help you out."

Harry's eyes hardened and the slits narrowed, "No! Dumbledore can't help me, he already tried and even then he was manipulative enough to destroy me."

He shouldn't have said those words, and he was surprised enough that he was unaware he harbored anger towards the grandfatherly type man. He'd always thought the man had saved him from his horrible life with the Dursley's. So what changed his way of thinking? It was possible that a part of him knew all along the answer to his questions that he had starting with his first year at Hogwarts. His questions as to why the headmaster never saved him during the summer time, and kept forcing him back under the Dursley's roof under the guise that he was safer there. Dumbledore had only been using him, manipulating him into a weapon of war and crafting him to obey everything he said or suggested. Harry bit his lip harshly as his form started to take on small tremors as he stood there. He couldn't believe what his thoughts were telling him. How could he doubt Dumbledore, and better yet why would he?

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione said to him eyes wide at his verbal outburst, the harsh words taking her aback.

Ron had his wand out and trained on Harry in case he did anything to hurt Hermione. Harry just shook his head and let go of her hand, as his own shaking ones fell back to his sides. He didn't look at either of them, as his wings pulled close to him almost in a safe haven like cocoon.

"Answer her demon!" Ron yelled at him.

Harry's head snapped up and bared his teeth, "I'm not a demon so stop saying that!" Before anything else could be said Harry's magic lashed out in his anger, causing Hermione to fly back and into Ron.

With a powerful push of his wings he took to the sky, and quickly vanished from their sight, not even looking back to see if Hermione was alright from slamming into Ron by the push of his magic. He didn't hear the shouting of Ron's voice, didn't see the buildings as they raced away from him, and didn't see the eyes of a few wizards that had caught sight of him as he made his escape. He was running, and that's all he ever seemed to do when things got too tough for him or when he got to scared. What he didn't understand was how he could face off with Voldemort the way he did in each encounter with the man. Harry's eyes stung and his hands trembled balled up in tight fists at his side, as the wind rushed past him.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Hermione stared wide eyed at the boy before her he was just that, a boy. She couldn't tell how old he was but he was young, possibly even around her age judging by his appearance. But there was pain in those eyes, pain that hadn't been there moments ago. Among that pain was confusion, hurt, betrayal, and a darkness that she couldn't put a name on. This person looked as though he was drowning, and there was no one there to pull him out. She didn't know what her mind was telling her, she didn't know why she even wanted to help this person, but it was a strong urge to do so. She never got the chance though because Ron's mouth ran off with him and insulted the very emotional boy. She was surprised by the force of magic that knocked her off her feet when it lashed out. It was powerful all on its own without the boy's help and he took advantage of the reprieve of a wand being pointed at him. She watched as he vanished over the roof tops and vaguely answered Ron when he asked if she was okay, before turning to yell at the boy who was no longer there.

She had felt sorry for him, and wondered what kind of life he lived to be filled with the darkness she had seen in his eyes. She lost herself in her own thoughts as she was pulled along by Ron's hand on hers. Her mind not taking notice of the stores she passed, the wizards and witches that looked at them when Ron shoved past them, or the warmth she felt on her skin when she was brought back to the Leaky Cauldron to his panicked family that thought something had happened to them. Molly chewed them out and Hermione had the decency to look sheepish when she'd been pulled out of her thoughts. In a flurry of words Ron started to tell them of what they had been doing when Mr. Weasley asked them too. The looks on their faces went from intrigued, to pale, to horror in a span of less than a few minutes. Hermione gave bits and pieces Ron had left out, possibly on purpose, and molly's face showed disappointment with him. In turn Ron glowered at Hermione, but otherwise said nothing.

"Well then, once we are done here we will have to tell the Headmaster. He'll hopefully have some insight on what to do from here," Molly said as she ushered their large group into Diagon Alley.

Fred and George went off on their own, as Molly and Arthur accompanied her and Ron around Diagon Alley for the new school year supplies they needed for Hogwarts. Hermione's mind kept wandering back to the scene from the alley way. She'd been surprised by the whole ordeal and at first she'd also thought that he was an elf, just like Ron had. When the boy showed the rest of himself however, she didn't know what to think about him. She'd been afraid that was for sure, but not as much as Ron seemed to have been. She was intrigued by him and couldn't place where his appearance seemed familiar to her. He was definitely neither elf nor demon, but then what was he? That question was going to bother her quiet a lot. When she got back to the Burrow she got back to Hogwarts she was going to do a bit of light reading to find out just why he seemed familiar to her. When the day ended and they were done with their shopping, they progressed back to the Burrow, where Arthur Weasley immediately fire-called Dumbledore.

He explained in short detail what he heard when Ron and Hermione had told them about their little adventure. It didn't take long for Dumbledore to tell him that he would come over to chat with them all face to face. Upon his arrival Molly ushered her family to the chairs around the table as Dumbledore asked Hermione what had happened. Obviously hoping to get more information from her rather than Ron.

"Hermione, please tell me what you and Mister Ronald Weasley got your selves into while out shopping today?" He asked her as he peered over his glasses at her.

Hermione nodded slightly, "Well you see sir, Ron, got my attention after we had all discussed what could have possibly happened at Harry's house. He told me he suspected the guy who'd left had been listening in on us and was suspicious looking. He also mentioned that he might have been a death eater…"

"If he was a death eater do you think he wouldn't be able to handle two children such as yourselves?" He asked and Hermione ducked her head and mumbled a small no, "Well then ate least you know it was a mistake, please tell me what else happened."

"Well we followed him from store to store and the more we followed the more we started to believe that he actually knew something, but I thought that than again he might just be a studious person and possibly a potions master. But Ron was insistent that it had to do with Harry, so we followed him some more to other various shops, as he picked up things ranging from food, to cloths, and then into a pet shop, Gringott's, and a shop that helped with expansions on items other than trunks. It was when he was heading to Knockturn Alley that Ron made the move on cornering him as we had planned after the pet shop. At first Ron spoke to the other person with his hood still drawn over his face. Ron asked him some questions before he got frustrated with him and pulled the hood off his head."

"What questions did he ask?" Dumbledore cut her off again.

"What his name was, what had he done with Harry was and if he had anything to do with You-Know-who."

"Did he answer them?"

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean?" He asked clear confusion on his face.

"Well he never answered if he knew where Harry was, and never told us his name, but he did say he wasn't a part of the death eaters."

"Which I still think he was lying," Ron said as he growled, "He was way to shifty not to be."

Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses, "Was he lying? How could you know that?"

Ron stammered in his hast to redeem his words, "I dun know he just gave off an odd vibe. I didn't trust him and he was suspicious."

Dumbledore didn't look impressed with his lame excuse, before turning away as Ron slumped in his seat with a pout. "Now Miss Granger, please tell me what else happened," He asked her politely, the fatherly twinkle in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well Ron accused him of being a liar when after slamming him into the wall he'd had him pressed up against and asked him why he was eavesdropping on the conversation. The other said that he was curious and Ron didn't believe the answer so, like I said earlier he pulled his hood off of him."

She paused hesitantly as though she wasn't sure she was supposed to tell. As though it was a secret she had to keep, but didn't know why, "Go on." Dumbledore said soothingly to her as he peered down at her.  
"After Ron pulled his hood off we were surprised that he had pointed ears."

"Pointed ears?" He questioned his face showing surprise.

"Yes, they protruded from his hair and stuck out like those of an elf's, but when Ron stated what he thought, the boy just replied 'not quite' he asked him than what was he… The boy said he didn't know and Ron got mad at him and basically called him and idiot for not knowing what he was. It upset the boy and he shoved Ron away and before we knew what was going on his cloak was pushed aside and we discovered he had wings and a tail."  
Dumbledore looked baffled by this now, "A demon... and you said he was a boy?"

"I don't believe he was, he even denied many times that he wasn't one when Ron accused him multiple times for being one. He didn't take kindly to monster either," She said putting a pointed look in Ron's direction which caused the boy to speak up again, "as for him being a boy I assume so, for he looked like one but I couldn't be too sure."

"He is a monster he even killed someone before," He yelled.

"Did he? Did he say he did?" Dumbledore asked Hermione which seemed to annoy Ron as though the headmaster didn't believe his words.

She hesitated again before speaking, "Yes he did… But you didn't see the look on his face. He looked lost, scared, hurt, and sad I don't think what ever happened was entirely his fault. That it had possibly been a mistake and was eating at him because of it."

The room fell silent as Dumbledore thought this over, "He could have been lying, Miss Granger, if he was a death eater or murderer then it is possible for him to fool you with fake emotions." Somehow Hermione wasn't sure about that explanation, but it still made sense to her so she didn't push it.

"I understand sir," She said softly as he nodded at her answer.

"Please go on."

"When I stepped in and asked him about if he'd killed someone and answered in kind to it, I told him that I believed him in hopes he wound confide in me. I then proceeded to ask him to come with us. That you could help him, that he didn't have to do what he did, and you could steer him away from his path. I guess it was the wrong question to ask, because his words became harsh."

"And what did he say?"

"Well his exact word where, 'No! Dumbledore can't help me, he already tried and even then he was manipulative enough to destroy me'…" A puzzled and confused look came upon his features again before smoothing out as Hermione continued. "I asked him what he meant and he was silent for a long time before Ron called him a demon again while demanding he answer my question. Needless to say it had the negative affect I explained before, and he lashed out verbally at Ron before his magic did. I got knocked back into Ron, causing him to drop his wand so he could escape and he did just that. He vanished before either of us could do anything."

"How did he escape?"

"He flew away sir," she mumbled softly.

Dumbledore hummed a bit at that as he sat back in his chair to think. Hermione looked over at him waiting to see what he had to say. When he spoke she wasn't so sure she was happy with the explanation or not. "I will have someone look into it and find out who he is by the descriptions you can give me, by the way what did he look like?"

"When his hair spilled from his cloak I could tell it was long by the few strands that escaped past his cloaks front. The few strands looked to be long enough to reach his hips, and his bangs covered his forehead and the tops of his eyes. On the left side of his face was a black tattoo that looked almost like living fire. His skin was pale white, and his nails were black I assume they are sharp judging by the looks of them. His wings where mostly jet black except for the tips which where a bright white in color. His tail was just as black and if it wasn't for the fact he was wearing blue jeans I probably wouldn't have noticed. On the tip of his tail was a spade shape, but it wasn't thin like a demons, it was a lot fuller and thicker like a snake's, or dragon's tail," she finished as she looked at him when he nodded.

"Very good… I will see what I can find," he said as he rose from the table, "Be sure to keep out of trouble again Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. We don't want Harry coming back to know his friends may have gotten hurt."

Ron and Hermione nodded and looked as ashamed as they felt for the words. Knowing Harry would have been greatly upset if they had gotten hurt or even died. One thing was for sure, she didn't plan on getting into trouble again until Harry was with them once more. When Harry came back she planned on staying by his side as often as she could. Dumbledore left shortly after taking to Mister and Misses Weasley a bit longer. She wasn't sure what the future held for them all, but a foreboding feeling seemed to creep into her mind and she pushed it away thinking it nothing less than paranoia. She looked at the window realizing that the sun was already setting, and most of the sky was starting to turn black. She made her way to her and Ginny's room to sleep for the night.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry had flown hard and fast, till the city behind him was long gone, and until his wings ached so much that he could no longer fly. He landed in the branches of a thick tree that was able to support him as he sat amongst its branches. He curled up into a fetal position on the branch, his eyes staring unseeingly ahead of him as his thoughts reeled in a chaotic mess. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, and his good day had been darkened by the angry face of his best mate and the frightened look of his friend Hermione. He buried his head into his arms and forced himself to sleep, and sleep he did. He slipped into peaceful slumber for one, and his pet Osiris lay around his neck in a comforting weight as said snake snaked his way up the back of Harry's head to prop his head upon his own. He didn't stop to think about what would happen now that they knew about his new appearance. Of course they didn't know it was him, but now he was a threat. A threat Dumbledore didn't want to have in the way, he already had Voldemort in the way, but having another was not acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's Harry after Ron and Hermione found him and interrogated him:** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Sketch-5-431342622
> 
>  **Here's What the pupil and tattoo look like:** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Sketch-2-430668159


	3. The Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Cahpter:**   
>  _He didn't stop to think about what would happen now that they knew about his new appearance. Of course they didn't know it was him, but now he was a threat. A threat Dumbledore didn't want to have in the way, he already had Voldemort in the way, but having another was not acceptable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

The halls were quiet when Barty apperated into the main foyer. Worm tail was there and looked to have been returning from where ever he'd been during the day, with newspapers tucked up under his arms as well as a book that their lord had no doubt sent him out to get. He sneered at the fat little man as he tried to look down on Barty, but he wasn't, so easily cowed as Pettigrew was. Barty brushed past him when his glare made the man finally cower beneath it. He swiftly made his way to the usual room where their lord stayed since gain the homunculus type form that floated around in a chair, in the manor. To Barty the man was a father figure to him, and he was one of the man's most loyal followers, other than Bellatrix, who was still being held prisoner in Azkaban. No matter what form the man took Barty would always come back and always be loyal to him. He smiled widely and Peter made a whimpering noise that only seemed to make the man smile impossibly wider. Upon reaching the door he'd been looking for, he paused and knocked on it. Waiting, for the voice of his lord, as it filtered past the thick door, even with how soft and raspy sounding it had been it still broke through the silence of the room.

"Barty, why have you come here? The school will be starting up soon," The raspy high sound of his voice filtered to him as he walked into the room with Pettigrew.

Barty went to one knee and bowed to him, followed by Pettigrew behind him, "My lord, Harry Potter has gone missing."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped his lips, "Tell me what you know."

"About a day ago Potter's safe house went up in flames. I don't know what happened to cause it, but the old fool was there along with a few Aurors. They did a big investigation on the matter and possibly know more about it then I do my lord. Among the bodies found though, only his relatives where identified. Potter was nowhere to be found," He informed him, still bowed.

Voldemort hummed silently in thought, his fingers tapping on his armrest silently as he sat there. Blood red eyes staring past the two before him as his mind wandered, forcing the two to stay kneeled in his presence. "It seems we will not be fulfilling our plans," He hissed out, "The resurrection will be postponed until further notice. However Barty I still want you going so as to not raise suspicions. They will likely believe the incident was linked to us, and returning Alastor Moody to them would be an unwise move on our part. We must not allow them to know that we in fact weren't a part of it. It will give us an advantage," He said contemplatively.

"My Lord I have other news as well," Barty said remembering what happened that afternoon.

"Proceed."

"I was in Knockturn Alley and saw a peculiar sight My Lord. A strange being, of one I've never seen before, and he fled the Alley leaving behind the flustered pair that usually is in Potter's presence. It wasn't all I witnessed My Lord. The being had great power and it was untamed and felt very lethal. If it wasn't for his reign on his emotions I am sure more damage would have been done. It was almost as though you could taste his power, it was… exhilarating," He breathed.

"Come here Barty, let me see what you have seen," He hissed out.

Barty rose and walked over to the hovering chair, before kneeling once more before it. He didn't hesitate to look into the lord's eyes as Voldemort delved into his mind to see just what Barty had seen. The other man made it easy for him to find, as the man pushed all, the lord wanted to know to the fore front of his mind. The memories started from the Potter's house, which made more questions rise to the man's mind upon seeing the destruction which took long to put out the flames to then, was necessary. It was definitely caused by magic, and very powerful magic at that. The memories shifted that following afternoon when Barty had been in Knockturn Alley. He felt the magic that had jolted Barty into taking notice of the confrontation in an alley way that was away from prying eyes. The feel of the magic that Barty felt was intoxicating. Like a wildfire that burned yet crackled like lighting and flowed vengefully like the tide and when it was gone it was like it left an impression so strong behind in its wake that you, couldn't not, get addicted to it. He watched at the being took flight without a second thought, taking its chance to flee before any harm could come to it. Slipping from the man's mind he watched as Barty wavered a bit from his intrusion, his face pale yet firm as he kept himself in check.

"It seems Barty, that you have discovered something I wish to gain for our side," Voldemort said softly. "But it may have to wait we will need to find a new way to bring me back to my body. Because you will be indisposed starting tomorrow and Severus will be dealing with the old fool," He said in a low hiss.

"My Lord I could get this person for you," Pettigrew offered, which only cause the man to glare at him.

"Pettigrew you couldn't possibly take on this rare being, you would be singed alive and left to rot. Your intelligence and capabilities are insignificant and would only cause more problems than I already need," He hissed out at him. "Now leave the papers and book Pettigrew and leave my sight. I do not wish to see you until I have need of you."

Pettigrew quickly stammered out a _'yes my lord'_ before leaving the items on a table and fleeing the room before the Dark Lord could do anything to him. Obviously not wanting to cause the man's ire to be turned on him if it became more apparent than it already was. He turned to Barty and ordered him to rise the young man did so and waited for what else his lord had to say to him.

"I want you to keep your ears open around the blood traitor and the mudblood. Listen for anything that could lead you to believing they may know where Potter is," He paused a moment in thought, "Also keep your eyes open for that boy you saw. If you get the chance to ever speak to him then do so." Barty nodded with his verbal reply, and left when he was dismissed.

Voldemort's mind wandered as he sat there, thinking of all he'd seen from Barty's memories of the day. What he saw made him think the creature was more along the lines of a demonic nature. The only problem was he remembered no such recordings saying that a demon done scales upon its person, let alone feathered wings. The Spade tail was a common trait of both Demons and Dragons. He was leaning more to dragon species, but couldn't not ever recall there being any books on sub species of creatures that used Dragon traits. Humming he made his way towards his library. His chair hovering as it left his study, and proceeded down the hall to where he was going. He was vaguely aware Nagini was now slowly following him to said room. Wandlessly he called books to his person when he got to the middle of the room. The books floating in a stack next to his chair as he started to flip through pages. Nagini raised herself up against the chair and made her way up the back side of the chair before sliding over the top to hang down next to her master.

_**-Master, what are you reading now?-** _

Voldemort smirked and stroked a few boney fingers over the top of her head, _**-I am reading up on a new player in my plans my dear. A powerful player that could help us greatly, but I do not know what he is.-**_ ****

Nagini made a pleasured hiss as his fingers rain across her skull, _ **-He is not like master then?-**_

_**-No love he is not… or he may have been at one point.-** _

_**-I do not understand-** _

_**-It is simple my dear, there are many creature genes out there some as old as the elves even. Usually most reading material on them would disappear and not much will be known of them should they reappear. Say… an exceptionally strong wizard could accidently active a dormant gene within them and undergoes what Veela's call an inheritance. The gain physical attributes of the appointed blood line. Unlike like the Veelas however they do not gain they when coming of age, it is simply a gene that has been diluted in the family blood line to the point most wizarding families might not even realize it's there. Having forgotten their creature heritage like most pureblood families of today, have done. From what I saw in young Barty's mind is that this bloodline made be an old one, one not having been seen for many centuries- Voldemort put aside the book he'd scanned through for what he was looking for, and grabbed the next one.-** _

_**-If the creature blood is that old, then how will master find what it is?-** _

Voldemort chuckled at that, _**-Well my dear that is quiet simple. I had quite a large book collection, some even dating back to the elven age. Unlike most I would like to preserve the long forgotten knowledge that other wizards neglect to do. Thus, the reason why I am currently going through these stacks of books…-**_ He paused as he came across just what he was looking for. _**–Ah here he is he is of the Dragonian Race. In elvish times they were known as Hakarmaskannar Nost or Hakarmaskannar Hin. Which roughly translated means Dragon Born, or Dragon Child. Depending to the magical bond created between dragon and human, was what determined how the child would look upon birthing. Wizards and elves alike did not mate in the traditional sense with dragons. It was the magical bond created between the two when a dragon gave their power to a race not, of their own. This bonding was considered dangerous and often resulted in the wizard or elf dying during the process. Not many took the chance in bonding with a dragon's magic, to ensure their blood line survived. Those who did had a strong bloodline and their offspring were often held in high standards. Most of this Dragonian race looked more like their dragon brethren. Later distant cousins looked to be more human in appearance, donning few dragon traits or even a stance between both dragon and human. As if the blood line had come to a balance of both traits. If the magic weakened as generations drew on, then later children would look human for generations to come, until one within the blood line with enough magical energy could jolt the dragon gene into coming forth…-**_

Voldemort took this information in. He remembered that even some dragons where able to even speak in Parseltongue. More specifically The Chinese Fireball, The Peruvian Vipertooth, and the Norwegian Ridgeback. But even these dragons were distant cousins to their dragon brethren. The old more ancient of the dragon species as a whole have been extinct since around the time of the elvish era. It also seemed no known recordings of the families that had successful ties with the dragon bloodline were recorded. But there were recordings of wizards who showed powers to be that of dragon quality. Such as Merlin and Morgan le Fay, even though Merlin had helped pass this spell, the charm of making, to the witch only those with deep rooted dragon blood ties could actually learn it. For it was a spell of dragon mist, which was a powerful illusion spell and if used in poor taste the spell would drain you of your youth, which in the end had caused Morgan's down fall at her own son's hands. Wizards themselves considered Merlin and Morgan to be the first powerful wizards and witches of their time, but they were not the only witches and wizards out there. Around Merlin's and Morgan's time the ancient dragons had already died out years before they rose to power.

Voldemort petted Nagini's head silently, his finger nails scrapping just at the base of her skull as she hissed in pleasure. No one would have guessed that the exalted Merlin was none other than a dark wizard, just as Le Fay was a light witch. A smirk lifted to his features as he thought of the dragon boy he'd seen in Barty's brief memory of him. Yes, he would make a good asset. His eyes slipped back to the page before him of the species. The Dragonian race was known in later generations to mate normally like most wizards and elves did, and could still bare offspring no matter what the gender. It was probably a genetic trait the ensured the species survived even if they had no females. The only problem was dragons always had mates they mated for life, to keep their species alive. The Dragonians were no different, in that aspect. On top of this, dragons no longer did magic bonding with wizards and stories on that dying out were never found. Voldemort ignored the rest of the writing on the page, pretty sure he knew what else it entailed to before closing it and setting it back into its original resting place along with the other books he'd gotten down of the shelves.

Voldemort had missed one important detail that would have given more information away to the identity of the creature. A small section of recorded diluted blood lines, coming to dragon power, as young ages when the wizards or elves blood was growing in strength. The strength had to show at a young age or the possibility that they gain the ability is rather slim. Upon gaining this blood heritage they would be incased in a crystal egg that explodes when the inheritance is completed. Often burning everything within its approximate area. Leaving the room with Nagini still hanging from his chair he goes to his study to figure out how to gain the being to his side. He was also excited to know if the blood line it came from was one that was Parseltongue as well. As far as he'd known only he and the Potter brat knew how to speak it. It would be nice to know if another did as well, and he would love to speak with this being and tame it. One way or another he was going to make this creature his and force him into submission under his rule. His smirk he'd had on grew wider.

 _ **-Nagini dear… I would like for you to search for him, seek him out for me. You will know him when you see him-**_ He said running his fingers over her head.

_**-Yes master, would you like me to bring him back here?-** _

_**-If possible yes, don't force him… try and coax him to our side. I want him alive and well, he will be an important person to me-** _

Nagini knew what that meant, someone important meant family in a way. Like herself felt to Voldemort though he was her master, and how Barty saw Voldemort as a father figure. _**–It will be done my master-**_ She hissed softly as she slid from the chair to the air vent at the base of the wall. Nudging it open she slipped into it, her massive bulk vanishing slowly into the dark passage.

Voldemort tapped his fingers on his arm rest as he looked into the flames of his fire place. The warmth of it warming his cold bones. He could sustain this form, thanks to Nagini's venom, but he wanted a body. He needed to get things moving and with the Potter brat missing it wasn't going to happen any time soon. What had caused the boy to bolt like he did? If his death eaters were acting out without orders he was going to have to exact punishment on them when he regained his body. He made it clear the Potter boy was his to destroy, and no one else's. Blood red eyes stared unseeingly into flickering flames, something told him that something exciting was going to happen and he couldn't help but feel… excited, even though he didn't know the reasons why. His smirk, which had vanished at some point, returned with a full blown devious smile. Oh yes, things would get interesting and it would all start with the new addition he planned on acquiring to his army.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry woke to the feel of rain as it pelted his skin, and found Osiris had taken refuge within his cloak to protect himself against the cold rain. It was strange how the rain felt warm to him, probably because he ran at a higher temperature now. Leaping down from his branch he went in search for some shelter. He didn't know where he was, having flown away from Diagon Alley he hadn't really thought on where he'd been going. Only that he had to get away and not look back. Shoving his hands into his cloaks pockets, after having adjusted his wings and messenger bag back to their proper places. He trudged through the wet grass slowly keeping his cloak closed tightly to keep heat in for Osiris. It was at this point that he had a thought, and soon followed through with said thought. Why wander about from place to place, if he could just buy a place of his own. Sure there had been a plethora of potter estates, but Harry wanted something that just belonged to him. Something that no one other than himself knew about. With this newest mission set in his mind he went on his search for the perfect place to him.

Several days had gone by, and he still hadn't found a place he liked enough for him to live in. During his time alone Harry had come to a little understanding about himself. He loved acting the way he wanted to, with no restrictions or expectations put on him. When he was around others who didn't know him he found that he was more relaxed and able to just simply be himself. Back when he'd been The-Boy-Who-Lived, he had people always looking to him and expecting him to do something and act a certain way. Osiris was a big help in getting him to have more confidence about himself, and quite frankly he loved just being himself. He found that he also didn't view magic like most did, to him magic wasn't good or evil, only that the magic was used by people who thought what they did was in the best of intentions or had thoughts that most people didn't often think of and accept, while others might us magic with ambiguous desires. Though, he also found that there were many things he wouldn't and couldn't back down from. His beliefs in those aspects wouldn't ever be swayed. Such as the way muggles were viewed, sure there were some who feared the unknown and often reacted violently, but there were also those who wanted to know more about the unknown and held those who harbored special abilities with a higher reverence. It was the same thing with light and dark magic, those who were light users weren't always good, and those who were dark weren't always evil. Just like all muggles weren't just evil and had some that were good, so killing them, all off was pointless. Yes he agreed that having muggles knowing about the wizarding world was a bad idea, but they outnumbered them and even magic couldn't put a stop to everything muggle, like most wish to believe they could… not yet anyways.

During those days alone Harry had back tracked the best he could to Diagon Alley, for a wand other than the one he already had. He couldn't go to Ollivander's the man would know who he was as soon as he set foot in the shop. He wandered around wondering if there were possibly any other shops that sold wands around the place. He eventually came upon one in Knockturn Alley, with an older gentleman at the counter. He was possibly even much older than Ollivander was and to Harry Ollivander was pretty old. The man who ran the shop was named Robert Reece his shop was named after him declaring it Reece Creaks. Definitely a place you wouldn't expect wands to be made at. The place was dark, and looked dangerous from the outside, but inside it was warm and smelled heavily of wild flowers. It was without a doubt very deceiving to the eye, possibly giving you a false sense of security in an Alley that was so dark, and possibly dangerous. Reece was at his desk, writing something in a journal before him when Harry had popped in, for a look. The man's straw hard a bit shaggy in length and wild, showing he probably didn't often taken care of it, even though he looked pretty cleaned up compared to some. The man's eyes were as blue as the sky and his sharp angular features showed he may be a pureblood, or a descendent of one.

Now Reece was standing and walking over to him with an expressionless face, "How may I help you?"

"I am here to perches a new wand," Harry said to him.

The man hummed a few moments and looked him over before launching into questions, about how sensitive he was to magic, and what was the nature of it. At first Harry didn't know how to answer, and before his new change in appearance he would say his magic sensitivity was like any others. As of late he's been seeing a few things that he never used to, such as peoples auras and other magical things he hadn't seen before a few days ago. At first he'd though he was just seeing things when everything seemed to settle day. Though, as the days had gone by he'd noticed that there were quite a lot of things that were different than before. Obviously this new appearance also had something to do with his magic, but he still had yet to figure out what. The books he'd purchased several days ago didn't help, but did help with taking care of Osiris and his needs. The young Tiger Snake was a had full when he had energy to burn, and being stuck around Harry's neck most days was helping Osiris to stay calm for longer periods of time, let alone help the other understand what patience meant. He shook his thoughts away before he answered.

"Well my magic sensitivity is a bit unknown to me, but I seem to see auras more clearly and that their emotions are attached to it in some way. As for my magic's nature I am unsure, though in the past I had noted it was a bit wild and strong," He said truthfully.

"Hmm your sensitivity is rather powerful in one so young… Magic is wild and powerful… possibly even destructive and very much untamed," He turned from Harry and walked down the many isles of shelves stocked with wands.

Harry watched him vanish amongst the shelves, allowing his mind to wander as he thought about the past few days. He'd been searching for the right place to live. He could easily pass as being eighteen though, he wasn't. The change to his form had taken place when he was passed out for three days in a crystal like egg, while the magical ones started to gradually get stronger as the days drew on. He wasn't sure exactly when that would all end, but he hoped it wouldn't be very long from now. Out of the other books he'd bought in the past several days he had started working on some potions to help him with his physical appearance. The potions where had to create and often some of them even exploded on him. Without a proper potions lab he'd had to make do with what he had without using his wand. He didn't want to use the Phoenix feather wand without being in a place he knew it wouldn't be detected, which brought him back to the housing matter, and trying to create wards for it. He had read up on some of the books he'd had on warding and they sounded pretty complicated, but he was determined to create his safe haven. The only problem is now he needed a wand to help him create them, since he didn't know how to cast very many wandless spells yet. He didn't dare use his own wand, in fears that the ministry would be able to trace it. He didn't want to be found just yet and judging by Reece Creaks, the wands here didn't have wand tracers in them. That meant that not many people ever shopped here and these were wands the ministry knew not about, considering it was in a shady area and the fact other wizards wouldn't, especially dark ones, wouldn't say a word about it either.

Harry's eyes wandered around the room, to the dark grey walls that at one point had been white, to the wood panels that lined the lower have of the wall. The room had a few display cases featuring some trinkets that were under lock and key as well as some blank parchment scrolls stack like a pyramid on top of a table alongside some unbreakable ink wells. It seemed the man also sold a few other things beside wands. Possibly because not very many people came there for wands. It was around this moment while in the middle of his musings he sensed something. His eyes glanced around the room yet he couldn't pin point where the sense that something was very close by was coming from. He was about to walk about the room to search for the presence, but paused when the man came back with three different wands for him to try out. He set down the three wands on the desk and beckoned Harry over.

"Hover your hand over them and tell me what you feel, when one calls to you," He said to him, his blue eyes watching Harry silently as he did so.

The first one made Harry's hand jump back and away from the wand he'd hovered over. His eyes warily looking at it as he stood there. It had felt as though a snake was there instead of a wand. As though the piece of wood would slither away or strike at him in a moment's notice. The man chuckled at his reaction and Harry looked up at him wondering just what he felt, his questioning gaze fell on Reece. The man quirked a brow at him, noticing the look he was getting.

"I suppose this… magic sensitivity is something new to you then?" Harry only nodded, not wanting to go into detail. "New to it and still so young… you are indeed a gifted child," He cleared his throat, "The wand you retracted from was an Ebony Coral Wand, the flexibility is unyielding and the length is twelve inches. It is more inclined to be better suited with those of rounded abilities with elements. Those who resemble one strong element won't be suitable for this wand." Harry took this all in before looked back at the others in thought.

Harry allowed his hand to hover over the second wand. What he felt made his spine shiver with the cold deathly feeling he got and his fingers trembled, slightly before moving to the third, which warmed his hand like a roaring fire, yet felt natural and comfortable. It felt natural to him and he reached down to pick it up. It felt nice to hold and comfortable just as he thought it would and his magic flowed freely through it without much of a problem if any at all. His eyes looked questioning up at the man and he saw the smirk that was lying upon the man's lips. Harry wasn't sure why but he didn't understand what was so amusing, was it his reactions or was it what the man knew about the wands? Either way he was soon about to find out since the man seemed to be ready to tell him about the wand he held.

"That wand you hold is an English Oak wand with Dragon Heart string, it has a supple flexibility and is thirteen inches," He said as he picked up the other two, "The wood of that wand was said to have been the same type of wood Merlin used for his wand. It is a very picky wand that only chooses who deserves its power. Often those with courage, strength, and fidelity are able to wield it. It is also the opposite of the Holly wand. Holly is only harvested when the year wanes, will English out is harvested only until summer. There was an old saying long ago that people associated with these two wands. The saying is this, _'When his wand's oak and hers is Holly, then to marry would be folly.'_ Though often many wand makers find that saying baseless," He smirked. "As for the other you trembled at it is a Cypress wand with Thestral tail hair and is reasonably springy. The length is nine inches," He thought for a moment before speaking again. "The Cypress is a wood that is said to be associated with Hades it is a symbol of death as well as an emblem of grace and joy. Coupled with the Thestral tail Hair for those who've seen death."

Harry wasn't sure why the man was telling him this so he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

The man looked at him and deliberated for a moment before speaking, "It may be because you have been my first customer in days, or the fact that I want to tell you, because you will understand the meanings and relations of the wands and their cores. But I digress, for it is just my wanting to let a curious mind know," He smirked again.

Harry blinked at him and wasn't sure why but he wanted to roll his eyes at him like he would do to Malfoy. Shaking his thoughts away he took what the man said at face value and questioned him no more before paying for the wand and thanking him. As he turned to leave he heard the man bid him a nice day and Harry did the same before stepping out of the store. It was at that moment he remembered the odd feeling he'd gotten while in there. Glancing back at the store he wanted to go back in and investigate, but held himself back from doing so. Whatever it had been obviously hadn't stayed inside the building though. Considering now he had his eyes scanning the buildings around him, and he blinked slightly a few times annoyed that he couldn't pin point what it was. His thoughts wandered at that point, making a good distraction to move on to Flourish and Blotts again to buy more books, but first he decided to stop at Borgin and Burkes. He remembered the stop from the time he'd gone there by sheer accident when a miss pronounced word sent him diagonally into Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley. Shaking his head of the event with a fond smile, he looked straight at the hand he'd got himself tangled with when he'd been there last. His eyes slid away from the object to the many shelves there. It seemed the place had a decent book collection as well. He ran his fingers over the spines of the book before plucking a few from where they were. He turned to the other objects in the store that he couldn't find at others and picked up a few of the items he found as well before walking to the front of the store and placing the items on the counter where Mr. Borgin was standing there waiting for him to finish up. It was then at that moment he noted a rather thick book, with odd symbols on it. It wasn't the fact that it had silver metal snakes lining the corners, but the fact that he could read what the cover declared it to be, _**–Parseltongue Mages spells-**_ and to say Harry was shocked was an understatement. It was obvious who'd ever sold it to the man had not known what it was for it wouldn't have been there if that was the case.

"Sire, I would like to get that one as well," He said pointing to the book behind the glass display case.

"I'm sorry but you couldn't possibly afford it so…"

"How much?"

"Three hundred Galleons," He said and Harry gave him a look that told the man he didn't believe him.

"I doubt that because that book isn't in a language most people can read. It is considered a dead language for a reason and those who do read it are very few and rare. Now Mr. Borgin how much is the book worth since it is basically un-purchasable and no collector would want it because the honestly can't understand it," Harry said his slitted eyes narrowing on the man.

Borgin looked at Harry his eyes narrowed dangerously causing the man to swallow thickly at the dark look he was getting. Harry was a very intimidating person when he wanted to be. Borgin spoke shakily as he answered him, "Its fifteen galleons sire." Harry nodded and added fifteen galleons to the amount needed for the other items he was purchasing from there.

Harry picked up the items after opening his messenger bag, placing each one in the right compartment. Harry had sorted through the things he'd had in his satchel on his journey to find a place for himself. Now all that stayed in his satchel was his original wand, his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, and his money. The day he'd had his confrontation with Ron and Hermione he'd gone to Gringotts and had made a withdrawal of five hundred thousand Galleons, three hundred thousand Sickle, and four hundred thousand Bronze Knuts. Which was roughly two million five hundred and ninety-one thousand dollars, which for Harry wasn't much of a dent in the Potter vaults, but was more than enough to get him through what he needed. Once Harry was done with placing the items in his back he gave Borgin a smirk before leaving the shop without another word. It felt funny to be the intimidating one for once and Harry like it. At one point he probably would have thought he hadn't had it in him, but it was there none the less and he liked it. Smirking he started to move on to Flourish and Blotts without another stop in between. His smirk faded when he noticed a few faces he recognized where out and about that day. Arthur and Bill Weasley, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Lucius Malfoy, and they were three people he hoped not to run into today. He'd been away from Diagon Alley since the incident with Ron and Hermione. There was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Weasley and his eldest son, had found out about what had happened. If Dumbledore knew then so would the Aurors. The only safe one to be around was Lucius, but then again the man didn't like him for the loss of his house elf, Dobby. Which, now that he thought about it was bad, for they had to serve wizards. Yes many of them were treated poorly, but those who gain freedom slowly died off. Without someone to serve their magic killed them and it worried Harry that Dobby may one day die.

He had felt horrible when he'd found that out, and hoped he could find a way to help the poor elf and for all he knew, it would be a lost cause. Mentally sighing he walked into the store, and let his fingers glide along the spines of the books before him, picking out many he knew he would need, may need, and might not need, but would take the anyways because they seemed interesting to him. He had a nice big stack of books going when he decided he had enough and started on his way to the counter. It was unlucky for him however to bump into Lucius Malfoy, who was there for a few books his son had inquired about to him. Harry dropped everything and he noticed the books scatter everywhere causing Harry to sigh. He bent down to pick the books up one at a time, honestly forgetting he had a new wand he could use to do that with. Though, this had become a habit for him since being raised in the Dursley's house.

"I apologize, sir, I didn't see you past the stack of books I was holding," Harry said to the man. Though, he was oddly surprised when Lucius bent down to help him, which seemed so out of character to him. Then again he'd only seen the man being snobbish and every bit the pure-blood he declared himself to be. Snapping out of his shock he went back to stacking the books again.

"It is quite alright mister…" The man paused as a silent inquiry to his name.

Harry had to quickly think up a whole new identity for himself, and hadn't really been prepared for it, but none the less did so with little pause on his behalf. "Black, sir, Orion Black," he said offering his hand to the man as a gesture of greeting.

"A Pure-blood then? I thought the only living Blacks around were Sirius, Bellatrix, and my wife Narcissa," Lucius said, who obviously knew much about the Black family line.

"Yes, my father was the great, great, grandson of Marius Black. Since Cygnus, and Violetta's son came out a squib he was stricken from the family tree, my mother was of a Japanese pure-blood family, called the Fukuoka family. She had been visiting Britain at the time he met her, and they'd fallen in love… she passed away the day I was born. My father, raised me after that with no mother figure in my life, his name was Volans Black. He died before I was eleven, while I was in Japan with him," It was a good story for his back ground and no one would question it. "I was adopted into several Japanese muggle families while still in Japan, the last one being a wizarding family and I just recently moved here from there. My mother had been the last of her line and hadn't planned on dying young so never drew up a will. So I never inherited the family fortune, and my father never did the same either. However, the family I had been adopted into was also a pure-blood Japanese family, and allowed me to keep my Black name in honor of my father. The helped me open my own vault and put a generous amount into to support myself with. Since I didn't take on their name however, I wasn't allowed to inherit the family fortune. So what they gave me is all I will probably ever get," He said giving himself a pat on the back for thinking that quick explanation up. Since Lucius didn't live in Japan he did not know many people from there let alone pure-blood families that were there as, well.

"Really now? But you don't even have the traditional Japanese accent for having lived there for four years," He said as Harry picked up the stack fluidly before walking to the counter.

"Well I just have the impeccable ability to go from language to language without root language interference," He said smirking, mentally wondering if the sorting hat would not insist that he be, placed in Slytherin for his sly maneuvering of the topic about himself. Even if he tested to see if he was a Black or not, the Potter line in his blood had Black family blood in it as well, but from what he had learn from letters between him and Sirius is that at the time of his birth his father had given Sirius permission to have Harry as his heir as well, having not expected to have a family of his own someday. So they had performed a blood inheritance that caused Harry to be a Potter and a Black, giving him the ability to be of both houses.

"Hmm interesting," Lucius said softly as he watched Harry place his books on the counter and start paying for them.

It was during this time that Lucius went silent as he thought over the new information about 'Orion Black.' Now that Harry thought about it he decided to go to Gringotts later and do what he told Lucius that he had a vault under the name Orion Black and transfer some of the Potter funds to it. Then he would leave the Potter funds untouched in case the ministry tried to keep track of his vault though, he was pretty sure the goblins wouldn't say anything even if they did. They we notoriously known for being tight lipped and keeping things confidential. He would have to get in with Ragnok to get this done. Since he didn't look anything like what his fourteen your old elf looked like any more than it should be easy to do. He would have to create a document allowing the Potter vault to transfer the funds to the Orion Black vault he was to gain. It was a full proof plan, since he'd gained the key to the Potter vault when he was eleven. The story would stick because Lucius would have no way of tracking the information down, the records having been lost around the time Marius disappeared from the wizarding world.

"You said Marius Black was a squib correct?" Lucius asked interrupting his thoughts. Somehow Harry didn't like where that was going.

"Yes," Harry said sidetracked as he pulled out money to give to the bookstore owner.

"The how… pray tell, are you a wizard then. It is my belief that squibs can only have more squibs or muggles," He said looking at Harry suspiciously.

That had not been something he counted on being asked, but Harry quickly remembered a study he read on squibs recently and had been looking into it when he got the change. Seemed now he would have to do even more research on the subject if this was to help him out at all. Harry only politely smiled as if Lucius had missed out on something, which in all honesty was true.

"A squib who marries someone of a weaker blood line could have muggles or squibs yes… but Marius didn't marry another blood line lower than that of a pure-bloods. Since he was a Black he was determined to keep the blood line pure. Though, Britain seems to think them being the lowest in the wizarding world, other countries do not think as such. He married another pure blood family outside of Britain. Their children ended up being magical like his family before him. You see the belief that Squibs hold no magic is false, and squibs do hold magic but are incapable of ever using it because a trait in the blood line has blocked it. Because of inbreeding this block often happens in pure-blood lines, whether it is blood and magic rejecting each other remains to be seen. You see even muggleborns or _'mudbloods'_ as pure-bloods call them, descend from families that had squibs that married into the none-magical world and eventually produced a magic baring child." He was feeling smug now with keeping this up the way he was. It wasn't a lie per say just facts and his, own thoughts on the matter, "So in other words the blood to my family is still pure regardless of what people would want to believe."

Lucius looked flabbergasted and if Harry wasn't pretending to be the pure-blood he was claiming to be then he would have laughed hard at the man's facial expression. "Interesting Mr. Black…"

"Please call me Orion," He said to him.

"Okay, Orion, I did not know such thing was possible. I apologize if I insulted you, can I ask where you heard of this," Lucius asked.

"There is a well know written research book on it here at Flourish and Blotts. It was originally started by a wizard doing research on it in Russia, with his companions. They had been curious about how muggles could bare magical children. I read up on it, and decided to research it myself, and have been making some gradual progress with it myself, that is proving the words in the research book to be true," Once again truth, but with a little white lie mixed with it. "If you would like I have a copy of the book on me I could give you. I had bought two in case I miss placed the first at the time. Since, I research out of my house and home often."

"That would be most appreciated Orion, I thank you for your hospitality," Lucius said as harry fished the book out of his messenger bag from the compartment he had his books in.

Harry handed it to him after his books had been paid off, as well as the one Lucius had come for, so as not to get it mixed up with the purchasable materials. He walked out of the book store with Lucius close behind him. He felt odd for having the pure-blood so close, but oddly enough he didn't dislike it and felt actually a bit happy the man wasn't glaring at him and shunning him like he had when he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He wondered how the man would react if he knew who he was. Probably not even the least bit in a good way, and he prayed the man wouldn't find out any time soon. He preferred the man get to know him now as Orion Black rather than Harry Potter. Maybe then he would see him differently and not be so prone to jumping to killing him when the time came. Harry was about to walk away towards Gringotts when both he and Lucius were stopped by none other than Scrimgeour and the Weasley's. Lucius curled his lip up at them and Harry felt himself tilting his head down to hide his face from view, which Lucius caught but drew no attention to the fact.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Said the gruff and burley voice of Head Auror Scrimgeour.

"Hello Scrimgeour, to what does this occasion bring you here?" He asked the man.

"Just on the lookout. There was a reporting that a known murderer was around and we need to apprehend him as soon as possible. We are checking any suspicious persons to be sure," He said pointedly glancing at Harry.

"Obviously you cannot think my associate here to be this person, since he just arrived from a long trip this morning from France. He is very tired and was just about to stop by Gringotts to get some matters sorted for me," Harry couldn't believe the man was lying for him, but none the less he felt grateful for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to accuse him, it's just he bought quite a large stock of books from the store you were both in just now," Scrimgeour said as the Weasley pair kept looking at Harry, who had lifted his face up to look at the man.

He currently had a glamour covering his tattoo, and his eyes were glamoured to a steal grey color as well. Having put the glamours on before even coming to Diagon ally, though his other abnormalities had yet to be dealt with. He needed to find stronger magic to deal with those and hopefully veela books would help with that. For now though what he did for his minor markings was enough. His hair was also braided and tucked into his cloak out of sight to judging length would be impossible. Clasped to his left ear was a earring clasp the fit snuggly against the length of his ear. It had a powerful glamour on it that even Finite wouldn't be able to get rid of, and only he could remove it. This, however, only hid his elven ears. Even so, he wouldn't risk them seeing his hair in case they suspected him of using glamours. Sure it had only been a couple of days, but he had literally taught himself to do glamours wandlessly when at the Dursley's to cover up his worst marking so as not to draw attention from neighbors of the savvier abuse he'd been under. It had saved the Dursley's hides and his own from anymore abuse, during those harsh times. He'd gotten even better now that he had to hide his new appearance issues, but still not strong enough to take on the task of his main issues now. It had been a spur of the moment idea that morning to glamour his eyes a steal grey color which worked for the whole I'm a Black story with Lucius earlier.

"Well it sounded as if you were, and as for his spending habits it is none of your concern. He is a researcher in his spare time, and likes to experiment and create things," Lucius lied smoothly, "Is it a crime to buy so many books when it's for research and experimentation?"

"No it isn't, I am sorry for this matter sir," Scrimgeour said to Lucius. Then he turned to Harry, "I also must apologize to you as well Mister…"

"Orion, sir, Orion Black."

"Black?" Scrimgeour said with confusion across his face, "There aren't any other blacks other than Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes, I had explained that to Mr. Malfoy when I first met him," Again true, but not the whole truth. "It is true that the main Black family branch lives here in Britain. My family ties come from Marius Black, a squib. Since squibs are rank low in the wizarding world and are considered close to muggles he was stricken from the Black tree and sent away. Marius was a Black first and foremost and fought hard to keep the pure-blood line even if his family thought him not to be. Under research of a Russian Wizard by the name of Vsevolod Golovin, it has been significantly proven through his research that the fact that squibs producing offspring with magical abilities could happen, regardless of the wizarding world's beliefs. Often if the bloodline is a strong one squibs can have magic born children, it is the only reason why muggles can even produce muggleborns, because at some point in their heritage a family member had once been a pure-blood squib. Basically filtering out the inbreeding until the blockage of the bloodline is no longer as restricting to keep producing squibs of muggles. It was luck that my great, great, grandfather Marius Black married into another pure-blood family outside of Britain that did not judge that he was a squib." He smirked, "His first child, a son, was magical as was his daughter. So fare each generation has had magic. The subject of squibs has become one of my many research projects, and the mystery of how muggles produce medical children. I find it fascinating as much so as the fundamentals and basics of pure magic. Such as magic sensitives' for example," He smiled, "Their abilities to see things most other witches and wizards can't. I have a firm belief magic works in a way that connects to why some witches and wizards' birth squibs."

Bill seemed to be as interested as Arthur was and Harry felt a voice inside his mind jumping for joy that his fundamental thoughts on the subject was helping to gain a way out of his current dilemma. "You believe magic is causing it?" Bill asked

"Yes and no. For reasons I have yet to pin point I believe that it may be a combination of both magic and the constant inbreed relations, though I have yet to delve into the topic as of late. I have been quiet busy and Mr. Golovin's research doesn't say too much on the matter which I believe is because he isn't running on much funding," He said to the Weasley's, he barely was able to notice that Lucius seemed to be amused.

"Yes, you have been Mr. Black, now if you would excuse us Mr. Scrimgeour, Weasley's," Lucius said as he paced a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him away from the three, and towards Gringotts.

When they were far enough away Harry spoke up, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius… now tell me, why you are hiding from them," Lucius asked him.

"Okay, well Lucius I ran into a snag a couple days ago and accidentally listened in on something I obviously now think I shouldn't," He sighed, "A young redhead cornered me with another young witch. They had been speaking about some young man called Harry Potter," He said looking up at Lucius once they'd stopped moving after entering the front of Gringotts. "At the time I was… emotionally compromised, and was unprepared for what took place. I ended up divulging too much information I shouldn't have and now I guess they are searching for me," Harry said looking away and to the goblins. "I really don't need this right now, and though I have just gotten here, I have yet to find a suitable home for myself. I have been living in motels in the muggle world, and quiet honestly I don't want to be there."

Lucius quirked a brow, "Why not? I am sure they are cheaper than wizarding ones."

Harry bit his lip in thought, 'Should I tell him? I am starting a new life and I am determined to make things different now than I had things in the past. Who knows Lucius might be different than what I first thought him to be.'  
"Well….I have… a certain condition that I recently came into. An inheritance of a sort. When I hit the age of fourteen I was… changed… in ways that is hard for me to hide. I have been researching ways to deal with it so I can live normally amongst both muggles and wizards, without it being known."

"You're not a werewolf are you," Lucius's hushed tones came out so no one nearby could hear. Having dropped to the same tone he Harry was using the whole time when speaking with him.

"What? No! Of course not… if that was the case I would find a pack to join, but there is no category for what I am… I have yet to even find a book out there that can even tell me. From what I can tell it's been a long time since something like me existed."

"I don't suppose you can show me can you?"

"No not hear anyways… not with people out there looking for the me, that has already been seen," He said as he looked around to make sure no one from the Auror group had followed them. His new steadily growing sensitivity powers came in handy to even make sure no one under the notice me not charm, or invisibility charm could sneak up on them.

Lucius nodded, "I offer my home as a safe house if you wish to hide."

Harry's thoughts stopped at that. Lucius was offering his home to be his as well. He knew this could be a trap, that he could be offering to one day gain his trust so he would join their cause. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to just yet, for he didn't know their cause, and if rumors were true than Lucius was a death eater. He came to the decision that he would stay at the Malfoy's house while he searched for a home of his own. He sighed, for he knew it was the best he was going to get and he knew he would owe Lucius for this so he decided to get to the point.

"What is the catch?"

"Catch? What makes you think there is a catch," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Because one thing I know about pure-bloods is that the always do something for a reason and often expect something in return if it benefits them to do so," Harry said caution etched into his features.

"Well then I will have to break it to you, that catch is only me getting to see this real you. Since I am opening my home to you, I think it would be great compensation for me to see this form of yours. I am quiet curious to see what it is, and since you are giving up your peace of mind to show me, then it is only suitable to allow you safety with my family at our home when you need it," He said reasonably.

Harry couldn't believe his ears that Lucius had actually made a valid excuse. Not to mention the man had caught on that he'd been ready to show Lucius his…what he now called his….true form. It was an equal exchange and Harry knew it. Biting his lip he nodded and looked to the man, the fake steal blue eyes seeming searching to make sure it wasn't a trick. Experienced with reading people because of his life living with the Dursleys', it had helped him to gain a perspective to read people. His resolved strengthened and he nodded his head again, but this time in determined resolution.

"I accept Lucius, but I will not be staying long. I till plan to find my own place before long," He said to him.

"Of course I expect nothing less. I assume you have business with Gringotts to pass your vault from Japan to here?" He asked going back to their causal conversation.

"Yes, it won't take long. Where should I meet you?" He asked the man.

"Meet me at the entrance to Knockturn Alley in about a couple hours, that should suffice for the time you will need here," He said as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Of course, I will be there before the time is out."

Lucius smirked, "See that you do."

Harry just smirked before walking away from Lucius who he could feel watching him even as he moved away, until he no longer felt the scrutinizing gaze. He sighed with relief was he got up to the front desk. He spoke with the goblin there and told him of his business before he told him to sit down. He waited for a long time and Harry began to wonder if maybe they had forgotten about him. It was a little past the first hour when the called him back there to see Ragnok, who immediately started to throw questions, which Harry expertly started throwing them back with answers of his own and written documents of a new vault plus fund transfers from the Potter vault. The signature on the paper was a blood signature that Goblins knew if it was faked or real. Since blood signatures could not be copied or duplicated without the exact magic core signature along the blood on the page, the document would not be disputed. Setting up the vault and transfer funds was a long process, but it went smoothly and he believed he'd gained a new friend in Ragnok, because of his polite behavior and use of the Goblin etiquette when introducing himself to him. Upon finishing up he departed from Gringotts with a clear mind and a clear track before him. He went to find Lucius and was on his way to Knockturn alley when he was practically tricked by something in the middle of the ground. Blinking in confusion he looked down, wondering why no one else had tripped on whatever it was. Curled up in front of him was none other than Nagini, and Harry's eyes widened as he looked at her.

 _ **-My master asked me to seek you out and speak with you. Will you listen, hatchling?-**_ Nagini hissed at him.

Harry was about to speak when he noted Lucius heading his way having seen the boy almost fall from where he'd been and was now looking puzzled down at Nagini. Confusion and surprise flitted across his features as he approached, taking note of the dark lord familiar. Harry did a small nod before whispering his answer that he knew she would hear.

 _ **-I will listen, but I will be unable to answer until we are properly alone-**_  
  
 _ **-That is fine… I shall go with you to the blond haired ones place-**_  
  
Harry nodded and fell silent as he bent down to scoop Nagini up. At first Nagini was about to snake herself around his shoulders before she scented the other on Harry hidden beneath his cloak, and instead wrapped herself around the other fellow serpent instead as Osiris stayed silent and out of view. Since they were closer to Knockturn Alley not many wizards would recognize the serpent and if they did they said nothing about it. Lucious came upon them complete shock on his features. He had never seen Nagini allow another to hold her, unless she'd been ordered to for missions in the past.

"Do you know whose snake that is?" Lucius asked softly.

"No, but I figured we could at least give her some warm place to stay and some food. Besides Osiris would like a companion."

"Osiris?"

"Oh I forgot I never told you about him," He pulled the edge of his cloak down to reveal black banded tiger serpent, lazily wrapped around his shoulders silently. His head laying upon his left shoulder, with his eyes unblinking as he watched Lucius from where he was. Lucius was surprised that there had been a snake there the whole time, and if her remembered that particular snake was poisonous, so how could this boy even forget that it was there?

"You are a rare person indeed Mr. Black," He said dropping his first name as a way of being serious about his comment. "You had one of the world's poisonous snakes around your shoulders and you forgot it was even there? Not to mention that you weren't at all defenseless were you?'"

Harry only shrugged a bit, "When I first got him he was a bit antsy, but now he's more patient. Being stuck around someone's neck almost every day does that to a being." He joked a bit, "Anyways, it seems like this beautiful lady will be joining us. Shall we go than?"

Lucius nodded and placed his hand on the boys shoulder before apparating away from the immediate are to the Malfoy Manor. Nagini was now feeling pleased with herself, the little seeker having found her target and doing now as her master ordered. She would coax him, and goad him into meeting her master at last. She looked forward to the day ahead, and something in her told her none of this would be easy. Harry on the other hand had no idea where his current path was about to take him. In the end, all Harry cared about now, was that he could finally be himself with no inhibitions or expectations of any kind for the time being.


	4. Darkness Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
> _Nagini was now feeling pleased with herself, the little seeker having found her target and doing now as her master ordered. She would coax him, and goad him into meeting her master at last. She looked forward to the day ahead, and something in her told her none of this would be easy. Harry on the other hand had no idea where his current path was about to take him. In the end, all Harry cared about now, was that he could finally be himself with no inhibitions or expectations of any kind for the time being._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry felt the nauseating feeling as though he’d been placed in a spinning vortex before being solidly placed on the ground at a dizzying rate. He’d never apparated before and to tell the truth he wasn’t so sure he was all too fond of it, though it was greatly useful when traveling long distances. Then again he thought his new form allowed him to travel faster than normal wizards and people anyways. With his new for he’d taken notice of his more enhanced strength and the enhancements to his senses, such as touch, sound, taste, hearing, sight, and awareness. He was also to think more clearly and rationally then he used to, and when he did certain things it was almost instinctual and natural as though a hundred generations worth of information layed within him, just waiting to be tapped into at a given moment. With those adjustments, he also took note of his faster healing rate as well, let alone that his magical core was growing, albeit slowly, but still growing even past what he’d been at. In all honest truth he felt as though he _‘could’_ go head to head with the dark lord if he had too. He hadn’t tested his bodies’ latest limitations, but something told him he wouldn’t be tired out as easily as he’d been in the past. 

He was snapped out of his inner thoughts when the hand on his shoulder steadying him gave a small nudge for him to move forward, before the hand fell away from him as Lucius started to walk. Nagini seemed to be blissfully unaffected by what had just happened. Obviously completely used to being apparated about like a metaphorical rag doll. Osiris on the other hand was hiss groggily, sounding something like _‘Was that necessary’_ and _‘Master I like your flying better’_. Harry just reached up and stroked the top of his head silently as they moved from the entry hall to the inner rooms of the manor. Lucius was silent as the moved past each door they came across until they reached double doors that lead into a lounge area, probably used for small family get-togethers. Lucius let him walk into the room before closing the door. When he turned around he looked at Harry, who was looking about the room in silence. Taking in the house for all its glory. He was amused earlier with how expertly the boy danced his way around the topic that had been about him and had turned into in to lecture of sorts. The boy looked eighteen, yet at times didn’t not act the age he portrayed himself to be. At times Harry would act like an older person, with knowledge that far surpassed many, while other times he would act like he was much younger than eighteen entirely. It puzzled Lucius to say the least. By the boys story he should be eighteen or close to it at least. He could also possibly be even sixteen and emancipated by both muggle and wizarding communities. This boy was a conundrum, and Lucius was going to figure out the enigma that _‘Orion Black’_ was. 

“Now that we are in private away from the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, shall we proceed?” Lucius said to him which gained a light nod from Harry, yet he was also hesitant. 

Sighing Harry watched Lucius as he stood waiting for Harry to show him what he was hiding. Turning his back on Lucius, which in some part of his mind it was screaming for him not to do, he Slipped Nagini, and Osiris, from his neck one at a time. Nagini curled up next to Osiris both silently watching everything as it unfolded. He slipped the cloak from his shoulders, revealing the wings that were there. The back of his shirt had been altered by Harry himself just so his wings could sit comfortable while wearing a shirt. The whole in the back of the shirt also showed the black scales that glistened lightly in the lighting of the room. His shirt was made in a way that the lower part of his shirt hugged his body loosely, and the hole in the back was crafted in a wide circle that allowed his wings room to move when he needed them to without discomfort. At the area where his neck was, a buttoned clasp was there to keep the top of his shirt in place. It was also sleeveless showing of thin arms as he did so, yet lightly muscled. At first the black material of his shirt blended in nicely with his scales, because of the silky look to it. But on closer inspection you could tell material away from scales. Harry unclasped his shirt neck button to show the scales and where they were in mass. His tail unwrapped around from his black slacked pant leg and allowed it to sway comfortably behind him as his wings stretched a bit. He waved his hand over his features to allow the tattoo to appear and his steal grey eyes to vanish. He was taking a risk doing that, and would pass off the change in eye color being because of the appearance change. Reaching up to his left clasped ear piece he mumbled a Parseltongue word under his breath so Lucius couldn’t hear it. The clasp fell away and his ears pointed elven ears appeared once more. During all of this Lucius had moved forward to inspect the appendages after having gotten over his initial shock of it all. 

At first Harry though he would have gotten the same reaction he’d gotten from Ron and Hermione. That all flew out the window when the light touch of Lucius finger tips ran across his scaled shoulder blades. What he hadn’t been prepared for was his own reaction. His breath hitched and he froze in place, causing Lucius to freeze as well. He hadn’t known his scales could be sensitive, let alone that he could feel anyone touch them as though it was his skin they had touched, yet it also felt more intense as well. Harry shivered before forcing himself to relax. 

“I apologize… I was not expecting that to feel so… intense,” He said for lack of a better word for it. 

“What do you mean?” Lucius said about to draw his hand away yet thought against it before absently running his fingers along one of the scales in wonder, marveling at the iridescent color. 

“To put it bluntly it feels like skin to skin contact, just a couple times more sensitive. I hadn’t known that I could feel anything with them. It might just be because they are attached to my skin now, but I can’t be too sure,” Harry said to him. 

Lucius’s fingers trailed away from the scales to the base of his wings. Harry had expected what he felt next. His whole wing system was a mass of nerves, and it was possibly the most sensitive thing on him. Even more so then other parts of his being, and that included the feeling his scales had given him moments before. Harry’s face flushed a beat red color when those fingers stroked his feathers, which, to Lucius, felt softer than any feather he’d ever touched before in the past. Harry’s wings trembled under the light pressure of the wings, causing Harry’s breath to shudder, before those fingers decided to explore beneath the feathers to the scales holding those feathers in place. Lucius’s tough was professional, as he explored Harry’s wing, testing the flex of it and asking if he could stretch the wing out to see the length of it. To say Lucius was fascinated in this rare inheritance was an understatement. The man was for lack of a better term thorough in his exploration of his wings, scales, feathers, and tail. The tail thing on the other hand was another experience on its own, possibly the second most sensitive place on his being as well. When Lucius was done prodding at everything on the length of his back Harry turned around to face him, allowing his wings to be minorly tucked behind him. Lucius breath caught and those fingers that had been on his back moved up to his face to take the intricate patter on Harry’s left side of his face. Lucius’s hand flinched back slightly at the notable difference in heat from Harry’s skin and the mark itself. His fingers gently came back to trace the pattern to the half crescent flame that encompassed the left half of Harrys eye area. It was at this point that Lucius looked him straight in the eyes, noting the vast color change and the pupil that was vastly different from any he’d ever seen before. 

“What happened to your eye color?” 

“This is the color this form holds,” Harry said simply, making Lucius assume whatever he pleased. 

“Hmm so that means the inheritance changed your eye color, and you use glamours, to go over the vivid color and odd shaped pupil, and interesting not to mention odd tattoo,” He mumbled before pulling away seemingly in deep thought. 

As Lucius moved away thinking deeply to himself Harry buttoned the collar of his shirt back into place. Covering his scared pale skin from view once more, not liking the thought of being half naked before the older Malfoy. Obviously Lucious had been so engrossed in his inspection of Harry’s new adornments that he hadn’t notice the oddly scarred body that he had. To be honest Harry was happy that Lucious was done with his inspection now. He’d felt way to weird having the man touch him like that, almost like he was a pet, that or he we in a very intimate moment. Not to mention the feelings it elicited in him when the man touched his wings and tail. To say those parts of him made his easily aroused was an understatement. If it wasn’t for Harry’s ability to keep himself calm during the inspection, he was sure he would have an embarrassing problem and would have probably made a sound that Harry really hadn’t wanted to let out. 

Harry watched the older Malfoy silently before he heard the door open and looked over to see Narcissa Malfoy peeking into the room. Harry figured that the wards alerted her to the fact that her husband was home as well as a visitor. She looked about ready to speak before her eyes landed on him. He watched as her dark eyes widened in surprise, completely caught off guard. Lucius looked over to her then back at Harry. He obviously hadn’t expected Narcissa to walk in on them, with Harry’s secret exposed out in the open on Lucius’s house. Though, it was bound to happen sooner or later, Harry guessed sooner was better than later. 

“Narcissa love, this is Orion Black,” Lucius introduced him to the woman and her eyes seemed to get impossibly bigger before they narrowed in on Harry. 

“That’s not possible,” She said looking at Harry, “There are only three Blacks alive right now, and I know them all.” 

Lucius chuckled, “Obviously you do not, because young Mister Black here is from your family bloodline. More specifically Marius Black to be frank,” He said watching his wife’s expressions. 

“Marius? The third eldest, to one Cygnus and Violetta Black? I thought he was a squib, so how is it, even possible his decedent is a… magical being?” 

“My dear it looks like you and I will be reading some new interesting research. For mister Black has introduced me to this book,” Said man picked up the book Harry had given him earlier that day. He’d obviously put it down before inspecting Harry’s wings, scales, and tail. “It seems our thoughts on squibs being magically stunted is less then true then when we first thought it to be. Young Black here is a product of something we all thought couldn’t ever possibly happen, and yet it did.” 

Narcissa looked to Harry, and Harry didn’t at all flinch at her scrutinizing stare. He was actually used to it, from having to prove himself to people who had always looked to The-Boy-Who-Lived. “He does not portray the Black’s eyes, but he does have some of the features,” She said softly. 

Harry was infinitely happy that Sirius had done the blood heritance with him when he was young, or would have never inherited some of the features he was today that were close to the black blood traits. The only thing is, is that before the change he had looked a bit more like his father James Potter. It seemed whatever he’d gone through had favored the Black genes more than the potter genes. Yet he still contained his mother’s green eyes. Harry’s wings flexed and she looked to his back where they were still propped up against his back. His tail lay heavily against the floor a bit, the spade shape flush against the rug the layed across most of the wood floor. He could see curiosity in her eyes about this form he donned for she’d never seen one quite like it before. 

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry bowed politely in greeting, “This form is one I have acquired at the age of fourteen.” He gestured to his appendages as he spoke once again letting her assume his age was more than fourteen upon his looks, now. 

“Oh, really? May I ask what you are then? I don’t think I’ve seen anyone undergo and inheritance like yours before,” She asked curiously. 

“That my lady, is something I myself have yet to find the answers too. I haven’t come across any book, scroll, or tale that can explain what I am,” He said softly looking down and away. Suddenly reminded of the words his relatives had called him. In truth he really felt like a freak now. He was neither wizard, nor creature, and this form had no written works on it so far, and for all he knew there were none. Obviously whatever emotion that had appeared on his face Narcissa and Lucius had caught, for one moment he was standing alone and the next Narcissa had her arms wrapped around him and Lucius had stepped closer, yet didn’t touch him. 

“Do not look that way,” She tried to sooth, “What could possibly be going through that head of yours? What brought such emotion to your face?” 

“I-,” Harry hesitated, “I was only thinking what I thought was true,” He bit his lip in thought. 

“What might that be?” Lucius asked. 

Narcissa had backed up so Harry could talk, but Harry didn’t look up at them, “Remember when I told you, Mr. Malfoy, about me being an Orphan after my parents had passed away?” Harry had looked up at him, and Lucius nodded though looked puzzled, “The family I had before the last one that adopted me was… a muggle family.” Harry looked away when he saw the look of donning horror on his face. “I was often called a freak, a demon, and a monster. Among many other names that I really, don’t wish to voice, right now. Though, those words… weren’t the only things that occurred with these muggles.” His wings shifted and tightened against his form, “I was just thinking that now… now I am a freak. That what they said was true.” 

This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening, but it was and there wasn’t much Harry could do to stop it. Sometimes he hated his emotions and right now was one of them. He didn’t want to feel what he was feeling, and just wished he could have felt detached rather the sorrowful like he did now. He could feel the prickle of tears as the burned the back of his eyes, and how traitorously slid down his face as he kept it turned down and away from the two Malfoys’. His hands hand come up to grip his upper arms, where scaled layed, harshly when he felt as though his thoughts were about to rip him apart. Suddenly he wished he wasn’t there, that he was some place far away so no one would see him like this and at some point during these thoughts Narcissa had enveloped him in a warm embrace, and had gently navigated him over to the couch so he could sit down as she held him. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he heard comforting words coming from Narcissa. Soft gentle words full of warmth. 

“Hush now, you’re not any of what they called you,” She said softly as she rested her cheek on top of his head. “You are you nothing, more or less. You are just a little different that is all, it does not make you a freak, and it does not make you any less human than what you are, do you hear me Orion,” She said softly and Harry only nodded still trying hard to calm himself. Narcissa pulled away and lifted his chin before gently stroking the teas away from his face, “Now look what you’ve gone and done, you ruined your beautiful face.” She said teasingly, getting a slight smile from him and she smiled back, “There’s that smile, now how long are you staying my dear?” 

Lucius spoke up this time, “Orion just recently moved here from Japan and is currently in need of a place to stay. So I offered him to stay with us until he finds himself a suitable home to say in.” 

“Oh! Such a long way away from your home land, but I’m surprised you have no Japanese accent,” She said to him. 

“I am rather good at language barriers, so hanging on to an accent when speaking another language is less of a problem to me,” He said to her, once he’d finally calmed down enough to speak. 

“Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here. If there is anything you need anything our house elves would be glad to assist you,” she said softly and Harry gave a slight nod to let her know he’d understood what she’d said. 

Osiris curled up in Harry’s lap, which started Narcissa and Lucius on the topic of the young Tiger Snake. It was during this discussion that Lucius said that the Tiger snake was a protected species in Australia, and if anyone exported them that it was illegal. Harry laughed at that, saying he’d had no idea that the snake was illegal and somehow it didn’t bother him in the least. It was more of a joke for him and Osiris now that they were already together. During all of this Nagini was quiet, she watched them all silently as she listened to the three chat. Though she stayed quite close to Harry almost a bit motherly to the boy and to Nagini’s mind he was already family if her master took such great interest in him. Harry ended up discussing quite a lot with the two Malfoy’s, mostly about himself which he’d mixed in really life details about his muggle family, and the fake facts of his life outside of Britain. In all it wasn’t that hard since, having lived in the muggle world he had learned a lot about Japan, from having been to muggle schools, and from a few other sources. Things continued that way for a while before Lucius had to go back to work, and Narcissa went to go plan a few things for upcoming parties the family had planned on doing earlier in the year. Leaving Nagini alone with Harry for the rest of that time of the day, and Harry was about to learn that the dark lord was out to get him. Not for his death, but for his allegiance with him on the dark side of the war. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Voldemort stared down at the parchments before him and the books he had strewn out along the edges of his desk as he drew out his new plans for revival. Nagini came back every so often to give venom to keep her master in the form his was in. Pettigrew had been the one to harvest her venom and the snake delighted in making the man squirm when she got the chance. She’d told her master that she had come in contact with the boy and that he called himself Orion Black. He felt oddly about that, but didn’t voice it as he had listened to her the rest of what she’d had to say. It seemed the boy was not adverse to the proposition to be a part of his dark army. But he did have questions he wanted to ask the dark lord, yet at current the dark lord would not meet with him until he had a body for which to do so in. Though, no matter what he did he couldn’t find a suitable spell to do so with. If only the Potter brat had been found then he wouldn’t be having this problem. Already a month had gone by without a word on the boy’s whereabouts. Barty had informed him that the brat’s friends knew nothing and the blood traitor was getting a bit pushy and head strong about things to the point he was picking fights with Slytherins. He was however glad that this Orion Black character was staying with the Malfoys’. If Narcissa hadn’t thought him to be a black she would have forced him out of their home calling him a liar the first chance she got. Regardless on if he was offered a place to stay with them or not. 

It was during his research that he came upon a ritual that could help to gain his life back. Though, as he looked over the ritual he knew that he would have to make a great number of adjustments to it to get his desired affects for it. The plan would need the blood of a creature he desired, the blood of a powerful wizard freely given, and the blood an immortal being unwillingly sacrificed. He didn’t know which immortal being he wanted and that in itself was going to be hard to come by, and he didn’t know of any powerful wizards other than Dumbledore, Lucius, and Bellatrix. Dumbledore was a no, since the man would never help him and Voldemort would refuse him even if he’d offered. Lucius was a possible source but didn’t want the man to feel that he was special, and Bellatrix was currently in Azkaban. It was at this point his thoughts turned to the dragon boy, Orion. The boy was indeed powerful, from the memory he’d gotten from Barty that day, and Judging by what Nagini said about his training days he was sure that the boy could do so much more with proper training. 

His fingers tapped the desk silently as he thought to himself. He’d seen Nagini’s memories as well, and having someone who’d been close to the boy had given Voldemort all he needed to know about the boy from another’s perspective. He felt off about the boy on the other hand, having thought he’d seen those eyes before. Even with, whatever change he’d under gone, he felt as though he personally knew the boy from somewhere and it was eating away at his mind all the same. For several weeks he had sat in thought about the boy since the first day Nagini reported to him. He knew by now that Lucius suspected that he’d returned with Nagini’s constant presence and disappearance, yet hadn’t sought him out yet. Which, he was amused with because he knew the man was already scared for not having sought him out before he’d returned. He needed to see the boy, and he decided now that he would do so and Lucious would join him there at the manor. It was the only way he would get the boy there since he did not know how to apparate and he wouldn’t send Wormtail because he was unworthy to do so. Barty was at the school being his hidden spy for the time being and he would not pull him out in case he was to be caught. He couldn’t have that, not this late in his plans. 

“Wormtail!” He called out for the man, who he knew was there in the manor somewhere. 

The man peeked into the room as he came into it, “Yes my Lord?” 

“I want you to write to Lucius Malfoy. Tell him I wish to see him, and the one who calls himself Orion Black. They will have to the end of this month to be ready to come and see me is that clear?” 

“Y-yes my Lord,” Wormtail stuttered out. 

“Now get out of my sight,” He said as said man skittered out of the room like the frightened rat he was. 

A month was enough for him to get everything he needed ready, and given them enough time to mentally prepare themselves for their meeting. Voldemort oddly wondered how this would all turn out, and something within him just didn’t sit right with the thought of the boy named Orion Black. In the memories he’d seen the boy seemed hesitant to accept his proposal to join him, but not adverse to it. Nagini had asked questions that he himself had told her to ask him, and as of late Voldemort would slip into her mind to see him and feel his presence. This magic was startlingly addictive, and being in the presence of it made him want, more later when he was away from it. In a way though it felt awfully familiar, more power full yes, but he’d felt it before, when it was weaker than it was at the moment. It was frustrating not to pin point it and he was bound and determined to figure out where he’d felt it before, but for now he would wait in silence. 

Sitting back in his chair he closed his eyes, knowing Wormtail would be to cowardly to come back anytime in the near future without his saying to do so. He slipped into his mind to the link he’d magically created with Nagini, to watch through her eyes to see Orion again. Nagini was curled up on the couch speaking with Orion’s familiar Osiris. He’d been surprised at first to see a deadly snake other than Nagini around the boy. It seemed that his thoughts of the boy being a Parseltongue were true, but Orion kept it hidden from everyone except Nagini, and Osiris. Voldemort knew only because one time, like now, he’d entered Nagini’s mind and heard him talking to her and Osiris. It also seemed the young Tiger snake was a suitable match for Nagini, if it wasn’t her constant trying to flirt with him that gave it away. Nagini looked for strong mates and she didn’t care who they were as long as they were of the snake lineage. It wasn’t a bad fit either for Osiris was a beautiful specimen and very much just as deadly as Nagini was. He was a snake you never wanted to tangle with, and even though Voldemort had enhanced her he k new in a battle of pure power that they were evenly match regardless of how young the tiger snake was. In the course of a month the snake had grown in length and had yet you reach his max length. 

Nagini finished up her talk with Osiris when she sensed her master was present within her mind. Her head turned towards the boy who was currently working out. He was doing what muggles call physical training, and at the moment he was in the middle of doing push-ups, in the middle of his barrowed bedroom. What caught his attention however, probably more so no then it would have, was that his appearance was much different now than he was a few days ago. Where his wings and scales would have been was now a black intricate tattoo. The tattoo was in the shape of wings with small crescents indicating where his scales would have been It seemed was though a thick line of black going from his lower back, near the tail bone region, swung over to his right hip to trail downwards beneath the sweat pants he wore. Possibly indicating the likeliness of his tail, and he oddly wondered if the tattoo wound around his right leg like the boy tended to do to keep it out of the way. After he was done inspecting Orion’s latest work on hiding his appendages, he took note of some raised skin on the boys back. He stared intently as he tried to make out what was on the boys back with all the ink there, and what he found angered him. In big thick almost bold letters on the boys upper back was the word _‘Freak’_ a word he’d heard often in his days at the orphanage. Nagini’s head wavered at the strength of her master’s anger and he felt her inquiry of what had upset him, and he soothed her worries away as he calmed himself. Someone had marked the beautiful and strong boy and a grotesque way. 

Now that he wasn’t focused on the boy’s tattoo, he took note that most of the boy’s appearance was covered in scars, ranging from thick to barely noticeable. It spoke of years of abuse, and from the conversations he had with the Malfoys’ he knew the boy had also been an orphan, raised by muggles. Orion shifted after he’d finished with push-ups and turned over to use the base of the bed to hold his feet down, to do some sit-ups. The boy’s thickly braided hair fell with a thump to the floor before he finished positioning himself and started the exercise. Absently Voldemort watched the boys muscles ripple under his skin. He had to admit the boy was taking good care of himself since coming into Lucius’s, and Narcissa’s, care. He was still on the scrawny side, which was a possibly side effect from living with muggles for a long period of time. He did have the black qualities, albeit it a few. He had the dark black hair, and the sharp Black family features, but that was where it ended for the boy seemed to prefer the green eyes over the glamour steal grey ones, and for some reason the steal grey just didn’t look right on him. It was at that point that those previously green eyes flashed through his head but on the face of another person rather than the boy before him. What he saw in his flash of memory was Lilly Potter, her bright green eyes as she had begged for the life of her son. 

Snape had asked him to spare her life before he’d gone there, and he’d warned Snape that if she got in his way he would not hesitate to kill her regardless of his promise to spare her life. Now why did she appear in his mind when he thought of Orion’s eyes? He never once thought that the reason for the boy’s eyes being green was because of the change he’d gone through. He’d simply stated that it was the color his form held, and he did not specify if it was the recent form or what he’d always had regardless of the change or not. It was at this point those green eyes in his mind change from Lilly’s green to Harry’s Avada Kedavra colored green eyes, and it startled him a bit before he shook such a though away. No, it couldn’t be Potter since this boy Orion looked nothing like him. He looked more a black then he even did a potter, so it wasn’t possible wasn’t it? Somehow he felt a bit uneasy about the thought. If it was Potter then why would he hide from everyone he used to know? Why would he literally make himself disappear and rewrite himself a whole new life, just to cover up the one he’s lived four fourteen years? Fourteen… That rang a bell, and an alarmingly big one at that. He receded from Nagini’s mind and flicked his wrist upon being in his own body once more, calling forth the book he’d read about a month ago about the boy’s appearance. He flipped to the page and read over it, this time he read the entire thing without pause. His reason was because of the age that the boy had changed. The day he’d vanished had vanished on his fourteenth birthday, and the memory of those vivid green eyes, coupled with the report of what had happened at the muggle house the boy had been living in. 

Within moments Voldemort was grimacing, frowning down at the pages before him as he took note of the passages that he’d neglected to read over earlier. Only at first having been interested in the back ground of where his creature side had come from and the traits of the creature. He remembered the house Barty had seen that had once housed Potter’s relatives and how unnaturally long it had taken to put of the fire that was still burning what remained of the area the house had been in. Voldemort leaned back in his chair as he thought to himself. His boney fingers placed in his lap as his thoughts wandered. It was too close to ignore that the one named Orion Black should appear the day after the Potter house incident. A lot of the boy’s explanations he’d heard through Nagini were well planned out and he wondered if the boy had thought long about what he’d use as his cover story, or if it had been spur of the moment and laced with facts that the boy knew. In any case the boy had deviously and successfully created a plan an executed it with very little problems to get in the way. In fact if Voldemort hadn’t figured it out, he would have probably gone through life with no one noticing. Now the bigger question was his motives for doing so. His mind flickered to the boys wounds, and his mind flamed hot with anger again though he knew not why. Why should he be angry that the Potter brat had scars? That was an easy question even he was reluctant to answer, because if it was true then all he had thought about the brat was wrong. Not only that, but he couldn’t trust Dumbledore’s way of thinking anymore, fore he was sure the man kept sending him back to that house even after he knew what was going on. Voldemort’s jaw clenched as he looked at the pages before him in thought about the boy. 

He’d definitely been beaten, and from the look of it, it had been an ongoing ordeal possibly even since the day he was brought to that families home. Voldemort wanted to know what had happened, he wanted to know more, and he was going to find out one way or another. His wind wandered to another issue. It didn’t seem that the boy hated the dark arts, for he’d out right asked Narcissa and Lucius to teach him what they knew of the subject about a few weeks back. Something had planted a seed of doubt in the boy, and that something made him see magic in a different way than most would think of. The boy obviously didn’t trust Dumbledore, and Voldemort could fault him for not doing so. Even in his newly acquired form Dumbledore had turned the whole wizarding world against him. The day the Prophet came out with that was also the day that they announced Harry Potter to be missing. To Dumbledore this new Harry was an obstacle and one he had to remove from the equation and fast so he used what little information the boy’s friends had given the old fool. The article had given very little and the woman Rita Skeeter, pronounced that there was little evidence to go by other than word of mother from a mudblood and a blood traitor. Even though it was very little evidence the people of the light obviously trusted the information and firmly turned on him. If they had known it was Harry would they perhaps have reacted the same way? He didn’t know. He closed the book before him and sent it away back to its shelf, before thinking some more. 

No, he knew how they would react. Their savior would be considered dark and they would turn on him and say that he was only deceiving them all. The lights Savior would be labeled a traitor and probably would have been tossed in Azkaban, even if the boy had said it was an accident. The boy had a huge darkness within him that was for sure. His training in the dark arts under Lucius and Narcissa proved it with his ease in learning the spells. Then again the boy seemed to excel at many spells, not just dark arts spells. Voldemort slipped back into his mind again and into Nagini’s once more. This time the boy was sitting on his bed legs crossed and a book was placed in his lap, as he flipped on page to read the next. Nagini was up on the bed with him and Osiris seemed to be absent. She was asking him questions that she often asked him and he would whisper them to her to keep from being too loud, so Lucius or Narcissa wouldn’t hear. At one point she got a personal question in which, caused him to pause in his reading. He closed the book revealing the cover and that he was reading about wards. 

**-Nagini… I’m going to tell you this because I trust you just as much as I trust Osiris with this. To me… you’re more of a family then the one I had was for me. But I’m not who I say I am-**

**-What do you mean?-**

**-What I mean Nagini is I’m not Orion Black… no matter how much I wish to be and that what I spoke of in the past were true. To tell the truth I didn’t have a family, mine were killed a long time ago by the man who you call your master. Though, I do not blame him for their deaths anymore-** This surprised Voldemort more than his recent discovery. **–You see… my actual name is Harry Potter. The very boy Voldemort seeks to destroy. Honestly if I had a choice to meet him again I think I would let him…-** Voldemort was stunned silent, even his magic seemed to still at that declaration and he could feel Nagini prodding at him as if to ask If he was okay. She wouldn’t strike Potter unless he told her too, and right now he was very much interested in what the boy had to say. 

**–You see I can’t trust Dumbledore anymore. He kept sending me back to a home which held people who hated my very existence. On top of that, when I thought back to old scenarios involving me and Voldemort… some of what took place just didn’t seem right. Nothing made sense as though that shouldn’t of taken place. Like someone had been invisibly guiding us to that path, and usually when I run into a confrontation I know I can’t handle I always run, yet when faced with him it was as though my personality did a one eighty and I found myself standing against him. To tell the truth I felt more… I felt as though I shouldn’t be fighting against him. Like I’m supposed to be with him, but there are many things he does that I can’t agree with. He hates muggles… all of them. I can’t say I’m fond of them either, having seen the terrible side of them most of my life. Not all of them are horrible though, I mean Hermione’s parents aren’t like that. Even if he did try to kill them all it would reveal them to use sooner than we would want them too, let alone the fact there are a million more of them then there are of us. Their atomic bomb could wipe us all out regardless of the magic we wield.-**

Harry fell silent as Nagini positioned herself into his lap. It helped to sooth Harry as he started to run his fingers over her head and he could feel the bliss she head floating around her head as Harry petted her, causing Voldemort to chuckle at his familiars antics. **–It also brings me to another situation, he believes all muggleborns are just as bad as muggles themselves and are dirty with their magic. In truth those muggleborns come from a squib from a pure-blood family. The wizarding world is so stuck on their prejudices that they don’t realize that those squibs still have magic, they just can’t access it or use it because of a defect in the blood and that locks the magic away. Since those squibs are forced out of their families they are forced to go into the muggle world, and when they marry a muggle, after a few generations, a magical child is born. It occurs this way because the blood thins out without the in bread defects in the bloodline. Causing the off spring to sprout from the muggle world and I believe that if we killed them all off… we would inevitably be killing ourselves off as well. You can’t always have a pure-blood family, because in the end the lines would become so entangled that eventually the line would come down to one and the line would die out. Without the squibs mingling with the muggles, those new witches and wizards would never be born, and those of the wizarding world would dwindle and vanish. Because, a true muggle cannot, birth a magical child on their own and they are incapable of doing so because they have no magic-**

Voldemort thought over these words for a long moment while Harry was silent. Obviously, thinking over his words before he spoke again. He was surprised with the boy’s thought process on the matter and it was obvious he’d taken a long, time thinking about it and researching the subject. It seemed the boy had a brilliant mind and he wondered if it was his time alone that got him to thinking, or if it was the fact he was no longer under the influence for people who might have been trying to stunt his mental development. Somehow Voldemort wouldn’t put it past the old fool to do just that. In a way Voldemort was considered Dumbledore’s greatest mistake, and now he believed the boy would be another mistake he hadn’t meant to create. He forced himself to focus again when Harry started to speak once more. 

**-I don’t hate the dark arts Nagini, and I don’t hate him, or the Dursley’s for what they did to me. I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I think Dumbledore is the one to blame for this all. Something tells me it’s his fault mom and dad died, that Voldemort came after me, that I had to constantly live with the Dursleys’, and that I keep feeling as though I’m being forced to face Voldemort when my whole being says I shouldn’t be. I don’t think I can be a death eater. I don’t like being what they are to him, and if I can avoid it then I will-** Voldemort quirk a brow at that did the boy expect him to be an alley without his mark to show for it? Did he think himself to be his equal? Surely not… no, Voldemort didn’t have any equals. Harry was just another piece in the chess game called war. Yet the odd feeling in him told him otherwise, and he squashed it down before it could make him think it was right. The boy was strong and he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to have the boy for himself. Dumbledore had made a grave mistake for treating the boy as a weapon, and Voldemort wasn’t going to allow himself to make the same mistakes he did. The boy seemed aware that the man was manipulative and he himself made it known he was using people. Voldemort on more than one occasion had sensed Nagini’s fondness of the boy, and judging by her memories the boy acted different than from the memories he had of the boy. He seemed freer and happier now, maybe more of the person he was born to be rather than forced to be. 

**-Nagini… do you think he would kill me if I told him who I am?-** Nagini was silent and didn’t say anything since Harry wasn’t finished speaking yet. **–Do you think that he would kill me as soon as I told him who I was? That he would laugh as he watched the light drain from my eyes, just like I watched Aunt Petunia’s light drain from hers they day I became what I am now?... I didn’t mean to kill them, but I can’t say I hadn’t thought of killing them myself. Sure I don’t hate them, but I hate what they did to me. They broke me in many ways… even some that I think even Voldemort would cringe at the thought of.-** He didn’t like where this was going not one bit. It seemed the boy had lost himself in his thoughts and was just pouring all his dark little secrets to Nagini. At some point Osiris had come back and layed curled up at the end of Harry’s bed silently, watching his master and listening just as Nagini was. **–Yes, they physically, mentally, and verbally abused me. But it wasn’t all that happened behind the walls of that house-** Harry’s hands were trembling, he could feel it in the way Nagini reacted to it and looked at the boys hands before looking up at him. The steal grey glamour was gone and sorrowful green Avada Kedavra eyes looked fit to spill crystal liquid from them.

–Nagi’ he raped me…- White hot furry raced through his veins at those words. A child… a CHILD had been hurt in a way that shouldn’t have happened. Rape was an offense that even Voldemort abhors, and to a child no less was something he just couldn’t condone. His anger shattered though when those white hot tears fell from his face onto Nagini’s scaled skin. The abnormal warmth to the liquid a testament to his altered form, and Voldemort felt his chest twist in an odd way. In that month of spying on the boy through Nagini, he couldn’t seem to help but be fond of the boy. It was an odd feeling, and that odd feeling was quickly pushed aside before he could think about it. **–It started when I was ten… Uncle Vernon had been drunk and aunt Petunia was out with some friends having brought Dudley with her, leaving me alone with him the entire day. Before that day it had been light touches here and there when my Aunt wasn’t looking. I had been confused and frightened and that night when he took me… it hurt… it hurt so much and I cried for him to stop, but he never did. Afterwards when he was finished with me, he beat me and then through me into my room sullied and broken. Though, I doubt you could call a cupboard under the stairs a bedroom. Nagi’ I felt so horribly filthy, and I couldn’t wash away the filth as it dried into my skin.-** Harry’s eyes had closed by this point, the memories of that night seemingly still fresh in the boys mind. It had only been four years since the first time it had happened, and he was about to find out that it happened often even later as he grew. 

**–When I was let out again… I washed my body as hard as I could, but I could still feel him. On me… in me… nothing I did could get rid of the feeling of him being everywhere on me. It didn’t stop there… It happened more frequently when I received my letter from Hogwarts… Summer had become my worst nightmares. I had even told the headmaster, but he didn’t believe me. Said I was over reacting and just trying to gain attention. After several failed attempt in telling him though… I stopped. There was no point in doing so. I used to think he didn’t know, but I know better that he did. I found out through the prophet that my baby sitter was a squib and a part of some group Dumbledore created. That she had said she noticed nothing unusual from the house, and yet never once mentioned that I lived there. As though I didn’t really matter, and maybe I don’t… I don’t know. Though, they never stated the group’s name in the paper. Can you believe it? I was so shocked to discover the woman I disliked was none other than a spy for Dumbledore. Who knew all along what had been going on in that house, and yet did nothing to stop it. When the sessions got worse, he stopped caring that my Aunt could hear him. Stopped caring if Dudley was just down the hall… he always yelled at me during those times anyways. So I guess they thought he was beating me like he always did. He is also the reason I had the word _‘Freak’_ carved into my back at the age of eleven.- **

Voldemort’s anger was burning by this point. He knew the old man was a bastard and a deceitful, manipulative old man. Out of everything he knew though, this took the cake out of all of them. Harry’s eyes were open again looking at Nagini as he petted her head with shaky fingers once more, forcing himself, to calm down and bottle those emotions up once more. At this rate the boy would break and break hard. **–I never told anyone about it other than Dumbledore and even then he didn’t know as much as I’m telling you Nagi’. Not my friends… no one. I guess I’ve always been alone, and there wasn’t anyone I could ever trust. Dumbledore spouts words like love, can defeat Voldemort… but how love defeat him if I don’t know what love is? You can’t count the people I call my friends, because that…isn’t the love I crave. That is just friendship, a bond between people who find similarities in one another. A fragile bond that could shatter easily… Friendship is all about trust and I never trusted them enough to know me or anything about me. So what is love? Is it the love Narcissa showed me several weeks ago? What a mother would give to a son? She has often confessed to me that I feel like one to her, even though she thinks me to probably be eighteen and not fourteen-** Harry swiped his arm across his face to rid himself of the tears that still slowly trailed down his cheeks, as he started to calm a bit. **–I wonder what he would say if he heard me now… I doubt he would care. After all I’m just a pawn in a chess game for him-**

Those words felt eerily like those he’d thought of just moments ago.To think the boy thought as he did was something he hadn’t expected at all. **–He’d probably think I was pathetic wouldn’t he? I wouldn’t put it past him. I mean in the few times I’d met him, even if it was brief. It seemed like the man as unfeeling about the emotions I bared to him. Even his younger self as Tom riddle, had shown no reaction to my emotional turmoil-** Voldemort felt his mind reel, how did the boy know his name? Better yet how had he met his younger self? Was it the diary? Lucious had a lot of explaining to do. As well as endure a well needed punishment. Voldemort watched the boy as he shifted and adjusted himself to where he had his knees curled up against his chest, having moved Nagini from the place she’d been in his lap to do so. His arms wrapped around his knees as he stared off somewhere in the room in thought. **–Maybe I am weak and pathetic, but I can’t help that I am not emotionally stunted as he is. Though… I guess his reason for that is Dumbledore’s fault as well. He doesn’t hide his anger and frustration, and he never shows sorrow or pain or love. Not to anyone who is looking anyways. So who am I to judge when I myself am probably just as stunted emotionally as well?-** By this time Harry’s tears had dried, though his eyes were a bit puffy. He was about to nudge Nagini’s mind into speaking when there was a knock at the bedroom door. 

Lucius walked into the room and looked at Harry a bit nervous before speaking, “Orion I have new from an associate of mine, who would like to speak with you and I at the end of this month.” 

Recognition flickered through the boys eyes, knowing full well he spoke of Voldemort just by Lucious’s reactions, “Who is it?” 

Since Lucius assumed he knew nothing of Voldemort he told him of who he was, “His name is Lord Voldemort. He is a powerful wizard here in Britain that holds quite a lot of influence on some of the people.” 

“A lord wants to see me? I would be honored to meet him,” He gave Lucius a convincing smile that seemed to ease the man a bit into relaxing. 

“Very well I will send him a reply and let him know that he can expect to meet us.” 

“Okay, oh and Lucius I’m planning on making a job out of ward making. What can you tell me about the job and its pay?” 

Lucius looked surprised, about as much as Voldemort felt. Mostly, because warding, was a hard thing to get into doing and doing it correctly. Harry nodded, “Well you remember me telling you about my magic sensitivity?” This was the first time Voldemort heard this. Obviously this had been discussed when Nagini had been out hunting or visiting him to talk about things she’d noticed about the boy and what they discussed often. 

“Yes, I remember the topic.” 

“Well I have been practicing the wards I have been reading in books and tweaking them a bit. I think I would like to give it a go and start a career in ward making. It would help me build up what little I have and support me in any way I need it too.” 

Lucius seemed thoughtful, and Voldemort could see the gears turning in the man’s head as Nagini looked at the pair, “I think it would be a wonderful Idea. It makes quite a lot of money when done right and it helps the populace with the lack of ward makers in the community. Having one as young as you yourself is, creating wards for people houses and shops, would do wonders for the people.” 

Harry nodded, “Alright, then I shall start taking measures in doing so. Can you help me to get to the ministry to get my license for ward making? Or do I have to take a test first to do so?” 

“Well do you have your Owls scores?” 

“No I’m afraid not, you see when in Japan I was home schooled, and never got the time to take my owls.” 

“Ah, then yes we will have to test you. I will speak with minster fudge the next time I see him and try to arrange a meeting so you can take the test.” 

Harry nodded, “Okay, thank you Lucius, I really appreciate the help.” 

“Speak nothing of it Orion, Narcissa and I consider you part of our family now.” 

Harry blushed at those words, “Thanks.” The words had been spoken softly, but Lucious had still heard them none the less. 

“You’re welcome,” Lucius said to him, “Oh and one more thing, our son will be returning to the manor this winter. He has been writing to me that they have postponed the tournament they had planned for this year to take place next year. He is quite upset and I think him hanging around you would take his mind of the topic, since he is feeling down about the whole situation. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all, I wouldn’t mind hanging around with Draco at all,” Harry said smiling at him, “besides if I’m to be staying here until I find a place for myself I may as well try to get to know him.” 

“Excellent, he’s been quite curious about you, you know. Narcissa writes about you quite a lot to our boy.” 

Harry’s blush returned full force, “She writes about me?” 

Lucius laughed, “Of course, why shouldn’t she? You’ve been a very polite and helpful person around here Orion.” 

“I’m haven’t been that helpful,” Harry mumbled. 

“None sense, now stop this. I do not care what that muggle trash has put in your head, but you are helpful and very talented. So don’t doubt yourself, and keep your head held high okay?” 

“Okay Lucius,” Harry said softly, like a child that had been scolded. In reality he had been a scolded child. Even though Lucius had no idea that he was still a child. 

Voldemort watched the exchange between the two. It was a small bond, but a bond none the less and it was growing. Lucius was very fond of the boy and knowing Narcissa she loved him like her own son now. It was amazing the feelings this boy seemed to elicit in people no matter who they were. Voldemort watched them a moment longer before retreating to his own mind once more. Though, not before he’d ordered Nagini to ask him a few things and to coax information out of him. His thoughts wandered as he looked at his study. He decided then that he would make the boy his, to allow him to join him and spare his life. He wouldn’t make him a death eater, no, he wasn’t ready for that and probably never would be. Instead he thought of another way to mark the boy as a follower of his group. His little dragon wouldn’t be leaving his side once he had him and there would no longer be a reason for the boy to fear death by his hand. Voldemort pulled out a fresh parchment and started drawing up plans for a way to mark the boy as a follower without the normal marking he gave the others. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherins were starting to get tired of the weasel’s accusations about the disappearance of the Potter boy. Draco had to admit though he was a bit worried about what could have happened to him. His god father Severus Snape had loved the boy mother, and despised his father. Yet, when it came to the boy the man both loved and hated the boy. One because he looked a lot like, James did and two, because Harry had the same color eyes as his mother, Lilly had. He knew the lengths his godfather had gone to try and save Lilly and in a way was trying to protect Harry as well. Though, he didn’t know why the man tried when he was going to die by their Lord’s hand anyways. Then again it might just be the guilt that was causing him to do so. As a way to pay a debt that he lost the chance to do a long time ago. Draco sighed and Pansy glanced over at him, which caused him to just shake his head and ignore her. He remembered the day he’d offered potter his hand in friendship. He knew he’d gone the wrong way about doing it, but after that he couldn’t help but react negatively to the boy as the years progressed. Now that he was gone, for some reason he felt bored and a bit distant. He’d always expected the boy to be there, almost as though he needed to be there. When Harry was gone things just weren’t the same. No trouble anywhere sprouting where ever he went, no stories or tragic tales cropping out of the wood work in the rumor mills, no nothing and to Draco he found it quite dull. 

The Weasel boy and the Weaselette blamed them and the dark lord for his disappearance. The dark lord wasn’t even back and they were blatantly throwing out nonsense that just didn’t fit. Not to mention something about a demon who had murdered for the dark lord. It was all just utter nonsense. He was glad the Christmas Hols where coming up fast. He had been sorely upset that Dumbledore had agreed with Fudge to put off the wizarding tournament till next year. He hated the old fool for not just allowing it to progress, but then again he was happy about one thing however. His mother had been writing him a lot since the beginning of the school year and she had been adamant about the upcoming parties and balls that they had planned. Not to mention the Christmas Holiday, where there would be a big party for anyone who was invited, but also for the death eaters as well. Well those that were left anyways. Those topics however, paled in comparison about the older boy that was now living under their roof for a certain length of time. His mother spoke fondly of the person, telling him how sweet and kind the boy was, not to mention how polite and well-mannered he was. She had also gushed over how magically talented he was as well. Along with, some other tid-bits, about the older male’s strange, inheritance that he’d acquired at the age of fourteen. 

Draco could say the least he was intrigued enough to want to get to know this person. Judging by his father’s letters the male is very powerful, and held a magic sense about him that felt like no other he’d felt before. His father in his latest letter had stated that the other was to become a ward maker, and to Draco that was quite an accomplishment to become. Since, you had to be highly skilled in ward making to be one. However, his father also mention they’d run into the old fool while at the ministry, obviously he’d been called to witness the owls test taking place for the male at the ministry. He hoped that Dumbledore didn’t start something with the older male. The old fool seemed to like to get in the way and cause trouble for anyone associated with his father. At this thought he glanced over at the head table, where the teachers and head master sit. Dumbledore was talking with Mrs. McGonagall, who was rapidly speaking about something to him, to which had his godfather’s attention as they spoke amongst themselves. Yes, he wouldn’t put it past the man to try something as foolish as causing Orion trouble. 

Draco got up when dinner was over, heading to the common rooms since care for magical creatures was canceled for some strange reason. Once there Pansy and Blaise join him near the fire in their own seats, as Draco thought to himself. 

“You know Draco you’ve been awfully silent most of the day,” Pansy asked, as she painted her finger nails conversationally. 

“I have been thinking about the person mother and father, often speak about.” 

“That Orion person you told us about?” Blaise asked looking to his best friend. 

“Yes, it seems he hadn’t taken his owls before today, and went to the ministry to get that done. Though, Dumbledore was called there to witness the test taking to make sure he didn’t cheat on the test or something. Possibly even to just witness that the test was being taken by a wizard who’d been home schooled in another country. He also placed his status job as a ward maker and they accepted him for the job. They termed him as being a brilliant prodigy, and such. It seems that he’s been pretty smart for a long time, though it really picked up when he had his inheritance. Father says he excels in most magic, especially dark arts spells. Father believes he may even join our cause, but what I don’t understand is if the dark lord hadn’t returned yet then how could he help?” He said to them. 

“Do you think he could be back?” Pansy asked pausing in her finger painting. 

“I think it’s possible, but wouldn’t father say so?” 

“What if your father isn’t telling you because the dark lord asked him too?” Blaise said. 

“That… is possible,” Draco said furrowing his brows. 

“Do you think that Orion could be the dark lord?” Blaise asked his face paling. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Draco said softly. 

“How can you be sure?” Pansy interjected. 

“Because mom doesn’t gush over the dark lord, and dad wouldn’t sound like he’s talking about a son that he’s never had making him proud,” Draco said pointedly. 

“… oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” Blaise said as he looked away and across the room as he thought to himself. 

“Hey you said he was powerful right? Is it possible that he is the person the Weasel’s are talking about?” Pansy asked. 

That got Draco thinking, since it seemed the boy seemed to appear right around the time that the Weasley’s started spewing the tripe about a demon. Judging by the descriptions he’d gotten about the male’s inheritance he had to admit that it sounded like traits of a demon, other than the feathered wings and scales. It’s possible he could have been, though as to him being responsible for the deaths of Potter’s relatives was possible as well judging by the description in the paper about the fire taken to the families house, and the way Lucius described the power behind the male’s power attack and defensive spells. If it were to be true then their dark lord would not be happy in the least that the Potter boy had been taken by another. Though, he had no doubt in his mind that it could be possible, and judging by what little he found out from his mother about the male’s past he wouldn’t put it past the man to do so. It was ironic even how much the other acted like their lord sometimes, while others he acted like he himself would react. This was all derived from the letters he received regularly from his parents. Even though, he had yet to meet him, he felt like he already had known him most of his life, just by the way the letters spoke of him. 

“It is possible he could be, and it is even more possible that he might be the reason Potters home got torched,” He said looking from the fire to them. “Father says he has a strong affinity with both fire and lightning. You do remember what the paper said about the fire at Potters relatives house right?” He got a nod from both of them. “Well they said it took the muggles forever to put the fire out and the only fire that could do that is one made up of magic. Orion’s magic reacts the same way through his fire magic, and better yet Orion can wield both elements without using a band,” He watched as his friends gaped at him, “Yeah that was my reaction too. Anyways it seems that he also has a lot more stamina than the average person, and father is really starting to think the other can’t physically over exert himself or get tired from using too much magic.” 

“Do you think he’s some new type of immortal?” Pansy asked. 

“I’m not sure, but father says his healing rate is on par with the vampires.” 

“Whoa that got to be neat to see,” Blaise said and Draco shot him a smirk. 

“Father said it was wicked, the only problem is. His healing can’t deal with old scaring, since it was part of his inheritance. It seems anything that took place before he changed was left as it was old wounds and all. Though Orion said his appearance now is vastly different from the one he had before, but the Black family traits seemed to be more enhanced then they had been,” Draco paused before he spoke softly, “You wouldn’t believe what muggles did to him. They tore up his back, as though it was something they could carve into. Father says that even minor glamours couldn’t cover it, and that Orion doesn’t even bother to hide them since he found a spell to make his new appendages appear as though they’re tattoos. He says it’s interesting to watch them revert from tattoos and back again, since Orion always wears backless shirts to allow him to call upon them whenever he needs them. The coolest part about it is that he can use the spell to just call upon his wings if he needs them or to call upon his whole new form if he wants too. Originally the spell had been designed for angels and demons, along with some Veelas. He tweaked the spell and made a quite a few changes to them as well, which is why his tattoos appear black and not silver. I suspect he did it that way in order to hide to scar that upsets him the most.”  
  


“What scar is that?” Pansy asked. 

“Those damn muggles carved the word _‘Freak’_ into his back,” Pansy and Blaise gasped in horror when Draco told them that. “Mother said he’d had a break down the first day they’d met. She said he must have suffered quite a lot for a long time, and had dealt with it on his own. For even longer, and the inheritance just seemed to make it worse, because he was starting to believe those damn muggles were right. He started to think of himself as a freak they said he was,” Draco said curling his hands into fists. “She said she’d forced him to show her the moment he’d mentioned it. Though he’d been uncomfortable in doing so, though she had insisted he’d tell her everything about his life with the muggles… She wants to heal him. To mend the mess they created and bring him back down to a healthier thinking level as well as emotional. Father is also encouraging him to think of us as family. I really can’t wait to meet him personally, since through mothers and fathers letters it feels as though I’ve known him for years. I agree with my mom on her motives and I want to help him. He’s been helping them out quite a lot and even made themselves his first customer to create new wards for the house. He’ll be putting them up the first of December, and father is excited to be able to be home to watch him work. I wish I could say the same, but we won’t be able to leave until a week before the month ends. He basically gave a two month period to where he could prepare for the job and sort out which wards he would use as well as wards he created himself. He has to plan them out so they don’t explode on top of one another. So he’s been practicing on some trees in the forest outside our house.” He chuckled at something his father said about one of his practice tries having tossed Orion across the forest a few yards. He hadn’t been severely hurt, but he had the wind knocked out of him and he’d been dazed for a long while before gaining his bearings back. 

“He sounds like an amazing guy, do you mind if me and Blaise come over sometime to have a talk with him and meet him?” 

Draco laughed, “Pansy you’ll be seeing him at the holiday party.” 

“Oh, yeah I forgot.” 

Blaise laughed, “That’s a first, you forgetting a party?” 

“Oh hush Blaise I just got overly excited about meeting this Orion person. You can’t blame a girl for forgetting something when it involves boys,” She pouted to him, only causing Blaise to laugh even more. 

The rest of the day went on with them teasing each other before curfew kicked in for the lot of them. The other Slytherins learning about the boy called Orion and his prodigy mind working hard at ward making. That no doubt, would lead those same Slytherins into telling their parents of him and his ward making. It seems that Orion would be getting more people who would be requesting his wards to be placed around their houses in the near future. The whispers would spread and more would find out, as the days role by. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

To say Barty was annoyed, was an understatement. The old fool Dumbledore had him and the Aurors running around looking for the same boy he’d told his lord about. He kept tight lipped on where he was, and contacted his lord when he got the chance too. He thought it was funny that Voldemort had them running around chasing false sightings of the boy, what surprised him however is when his lord told him just who the boy was and what he was calling himself. Not once had he suspect the boy was the Potter boy. The explanation his lord gave him was enough not feel aggression towards the boy and gave him a bit of understanding as to why the boy fled. It had been funny when the dark lord had told him to tell the headmaster to not partake in the Triwizard Tournament that Cornelius Fudge had proposed, and so they had postponed him. That it was a dark plot to the dark lord was planning on using to attack the school during, though he could the minister was not pleased and so he had offered a postponement until next year. The whispers here and there among the Aurors and the Order were quite amusing, and Barty couldn’t say that he wasn’t at all happy about the progresses taking place. 

He was however excited that his lord had found a way to make himself whole again. Since Potter had been found and was more than willing to possibly join them I their quest, Voldemort would have to alter the spell he’d previously had wanted to use before the boy had gone missing. If he was willing to partake in the ritual the spell would be greatly more powerful that the one he’d been thinking of using. This bode well for his lord and Barty felt a well of joy and excitement curl in the pit of his gut, and for once he found that if the boy accepted the ordeal that he would have a great deal of respect for the boy. Dumbledore wouldn’t even know what hit him by the time it all came down to it. This month was almost up and the boy was already making a name for himself as a prodigy called Orion Black. He’d been there during the testing the boy had undergone in the ministry for being a ward maker. To say he was impressed was an understatement, and he knew the male would become a powerful ward master. One that no one would forget any time soon. 


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Dumbledore wouldn’t even know what hit him by the time it all came down to it. This month was almost up and the boy was already making a name for himself as a prodigy called Orion Black. He’d been there during the testing the boy had undergone in the ministry for being a ward maker. To say he was impressed was an understatement, and he knew the male would become a powerful ward master. One that no one would forget any time soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry for once in his life felt a little at piece, even with the nightmares that involved the Dursleys’. Narcissa had treated him just like family, and he found himself helping her whenever he got the chance to do so. He’d spend long days studying and working on keeping himself fit, as well as testing his ward spells after tweaking them quite a few times. He was making progress on making his own signature ward, one that would be extremely complicated to create by anyone else other than himself. Just thinking about his possible job was making him excited, but then as soon as he found himself with nothing to do, or his thoughts got in the way of his work. Everything would come crashing down, and at night it was at its worst. Narcissa had been, understanding about the whole ordeal, and he often found himself to be following her around, like a lost kitten. 

It had taken him longer than one would have expected for him to get comfortable around the Malfoy’s. He dreaded however the day he would see Draco again. He was pretty sure the other wouldn’t fall for the Orion Black story. Then again he wasn’t all that sure anymore himself. Usually those who’ve been around someone a lot in the past four years would know who they were the best. Though, he couldn’t think that to be right anymore either. Considering neither Hermione nor Ron had recognized him even when he looked like someone else. So what did he know about them anymore? Harry had a lot of time to think about many things, and having been on the run before coming into the Malfoy’s care. Practicing certain magic from the books he’d collected to keep him from thinking too much about the Dursleys’, about his friends, and about Dumbledore. Most of the books he’d bought were spell books, but the few that had been left were potions books, and history books. He also had a few research books on magic and basics of it. He’d found himself drawn to magic as his sensitivity had grown as the days drew on. 

When Harry didn’t have Dumbledore breathing down his neck about the greater good, and the lights thoughts and prejudices against the dark arts, he found that he didn’t really mind of using dark magic. Magic was magic to him, and there was no such thing as dark or light. It was a wondrous thing to behold, when you gave it a chance. Harry could see it in practically everything, even in the world around them as though the earth itself breathed the magic around them. People’s aura’s ranged from thick and wild tendrils to thin gentle licks of particles depending on the person’s magical strength. At first when he was able to see it all he’d been overwhelmed by it all and it had left him dizzy and out of sorts. He couldn’t see his own magic, but the bursts he felt from it when his wards exploded on him was enough for him to literally taste it. 

The day his ward had exploded both Narcissa and Lucius had laughed so hard he’d thought they would laugh up a lung from how hard they had laughed. They’d been worried yes, but when the initial shock was over and all was well he found himself on the other ends of their laughs. In which they cause him to blush a deep scarlet and he’d gone inside and locked himself away to tweak his wards again and to have some private alone time. In which his thoughts started to turn to the guilt he started to feel for deceiving them. He wanted so much for Narcissa and Lucius to know the real him. Though what hurt him the most was the thought that Lucius and Narcissa may turn him away and even possibly just hand him over to Voldemort to kill him. He knew he’d told Nagini a while back that he wouldn’t mind dying by his hand, but not under those circumstances. Having gotten to know them a little bit, Harry couldn’t seem to find the reason he once had for disliking them other than because others said they were bad. Needless to say Harry thought differently of them at that point. 

Being able to understand from a different view point of how everything was working help Harry to understand more than he ever dreamed possible. He was happier now then he’d been with the light. He hoped however that his small moment in time would last forever, but even he knew fairytales eventually had to come to an end, and reality needs to return at some point. Harry sat in his bed thinking about how was the best way he could tell them about who he really was. He went through every scenario in his head he could think of that involved them in it. Each one came up negatively, and his mind kept telling him that the y would do like everyone else did. They would abandoned him and leave him for dead. Harry curled up on his side, sightlessly staring at the bedroom wall with Osiris laying on the pillow next to him. 

**-Hey Osiris?-** Said snaked lifted his head to look at him silently **–Should I tell them who I really am?-**

The snake stayed silent for a long moment before nodding slightly **–I think the road told with the truth is one that leads to a happier life master-**

Harry snorted **–I hope those words are, right Osiris… I don’t want to leave here any time soon. I like them both more than I used too.-**

**-I’m sure all will be fine, fore they all love you master. Nagi’ would even fight for you is she had too, and she knows who you really are-**

**-Yeah I know, I just…I feel uncertain that’s all. I mean give me a spell or potion and I will be confident and capable to do what I want without fail… well most times anyways. But when it comes to these emotions and situations I am at a lose-**

**-Silly master so smart and yet acts like new born hatchling-**

**-I’m starting to wonder if me letting you hang out with Nagi’ is a good thing if you two want to tease me all the time like you do-**

Osiris snickered, a hissy laugh **–But you like it when we do master, it makes you feel better-**

**-I know Osiris, and I thank you both for doing so really. G’night Osiris-**

**-Good night master-**

Harry soon fell to sleep shortly after that, his wrestles mind taking a while to plunge into the depths of sleep. At first Harry started off still for a long while, but before long Harry’s form started to twitch and advanced to slight thrashing, before it became almost violent. Screams tore from his lips, like those of a wounded animal crying out in pain. Salty tears started to spill forth from closed eyes. The screams disturbed the other occupants enough to rouse from the sleeping quarters to investigate. On the outside Harry looked to be fine except the fact that he was having a night mare, but with Harry’s mind was a whole different story. 

It was dark, but there was bright hot white pain lacing his whole body. There were harsh words thrown at him from every direction. From voices he knew, or used to know and the voices threw every insult he’d heard in the past thrown at him in that very moment. He looked up at the deadened face of his Uncle Vernon. The man’s face was pale and blue looking, on moment and then the next he was the rotting burnt corps of the man he’d left behind in that house that day. Dudley and Petunia fared no better as they beat him just as much as Vernon did. Amongst the dead there were those who he’d once looked up to or had called friends. Ron was there calling him a demon, and a monster before beating on him just like the others had. To one side Dumbledore stood there watching everything progress. Harry reached out to him and yet found no help from the man as he stared at him over his spectacles. 

“You betrayed us all Harry or ticked us and lied, you know you deserve this,” The voice of Dumbledore carried over the voices yelling at him and beating him. 

Harry’s wide green eyes looked over at him in betrayal and sorrow. All he could do was curl in on his self, and take whatever was thrown at him. No one would save him and he accepted that. He knew all along he was alone and on his own since day one. The beatings in the dream evolved to Vernon getting a few of them to pin him down and have his way with him. Harry fought hard to get them to let go, so he could get away and feel away from the scene he was currently locked in. It was during all of this that he started to hear a voice, though distant, was calling a name unfamiliar to him yet somehow he still knew it was his as well. He tried to focus on that voice, but couldn’t through the pain. Before he knew it he was forced awake, and it wasn’t by his own doing. 

Harry’s eyes were wide open and tears raced down his face. His body ached in dull phantom felt bruises that weren’t even there. His breath came out in gasps that let him know he was having issues controlling his breathing and getting proper breaths. His throat hurt as though he’d been screaming and the raspy feeling allowed him to know that he had indeed done so. Since his time coming there he’d not once had a dream as intense as that one. They had started out dull, and minor things he could handle, but they gradually got worse as his guilt for killing the Dursley’s accidently and the fact he was hiding now from all he knew and basically living a lie. The stress he was forcing himself into was something that intensified the dreams to the point that he simply just couldn’t control it anymore. What was worse was now after almost two months now he started to feel horrible about deceiving Narcissa and Lucius, of who he really was. He liked them and for the first time in his life he felt like he was really part of a family for once. 

Harry’s blurred vision blinked rapidly to look up into Narcissa’s face. She was leaning over him at an awkward angle and he realized that something was holding him down. Glancing down he followed pale hands up to Lucius who’d been the one who was holding him down. Lucius looked just as worried as Narcissa, and Harry’s tears came down even harder when he realized what had happened was a dream. Not only that but it had obviously gotten bad enough that Lucius thought the boy would hurt himself in his sleep and so restrained him. Narcissa was stroking the side of his face and his hair gently. Soothing tones coming from her as Lucius let go of him, and immediately Harry curled in on himself while turning to lay on his side. Narcissa shifted him to where the boy was curled up against her as she stroked his bangs gently, as she rocked him silently humming to him. Lucius watched them for a long moment before he left them alone, obviously not sure how to handle this situation. When Lucius left and was gone from view, Narcissa started to speak to him. 

Her fingers had pause over the right side of his face and he’d thought she was finger his bangs, but she wasn’t. “You’re not who you say you are… are you Orion.” 

Harry froze before his body started to tremble even more, “I’m sorry….I’msorry,I’msorry…” his words started to slur as he tried so hard to apologize. 

“Hush, it is okay I’m not upset Harry. I probably should, but I’m not,” She said holding him close, as the boys trembling sobs increased. 

Narcissa rested her cheek on top of his, her motherly instincts having kicked in as she held the very much lost boy in her arms. She couldn’t be upset with him, but she was willing to protect his secret from anyone who might use it to harm him. She rocked the boy and he wondered if she was thinking about Draco, and if he’d been in the same situation as Harry was. He knew she didn’t doubt the stories about the muggles he’d lived with were fake stories. They were always described in clear defined detail, compared to the stories of the family he’d made up in his head. Often he left them to assume just what happened in the family. Harry longed for a family, for love, for comfort, for parents to sooth him, for a chance at life without expectations shoved onto him by the wizarding world. 

“I will continue to keep calling you Orion, Harry. If it takes having you living under another name to heal you then I will do anything I can to make sure you never remember the life you lived alone for so long,” Harry continued to cry, thankful that Narcissa wasn’t sending him away. That she wasn’t going to harm him and was willing to do what she could to help him. After a while Harry calmed down and he slipped into a fitful sleep. 

**{A Shadowed life}**

Narcissa had been telling Harry the truth that she would do her damnedest to protect the boy. She was the same age as her little dragon, Draco. She ran her bangs through the now sleeping boys bangs lightly. She was afraid how her husband would react if he were to find out. She thought that maybe he would react more negatively then she had, considering in the past the boy had caused him a lot of trouble, then again remembering what the boy had obviously suffered through, to traumatize the poor child was possibly enough for Lucius to look past, the events that he’d been through with Harry Potter. She somehow could see her Draco in Harry’s place if she and her husband had left Draco alone in the world. 

It tore at her heart to know that Draco could have easily been in Harry’s shoes, but what was worse was that the muggles he spoke of had been the muggle relatives his parents must have known. She had heard the heart wrenching screams that had come from this boy, only moments ago. Harry was definitely a troubled child, and having remembered what the boy had described in his stories on how his change came to be, she could easily picture the muggles standing not far from him when everything went to hell in a hand bag. The boy had been raised in the path of light, and yet such darkness swallowed him without remorse. Just when he thought he saw light at the end of his long tunnel it would drag him back down with a dreadful pull down to the reality of his existence. 

It all made sense why the boy drowned himself in books, training, practice, and other things he often did to keep him self-occupied. He was drowning out his past by keeping his mind away from it, in the only way he knew how. He locked away his guilt, pain, and anger. She had no doubt the boy had some heavy anger in him, though she’s had yet to witness it, she knew it was still there all the same and when he did lose it she hoped no one was near him who he cared about that would get hurt in the wake of such anger. She had already seen what he could do, to the dummies he practiced on frequently, even inventing some spells that she found terrifyingly violent in nature. 

Yes, Harry Potter had a deep rooted darkness that was slowly swallowing him alive with no end in sight. She found herself furious with Dumbledore for allowing such things happen to Harry. He was only a child, who was scared to die, and yet welcomed it all at the same time. He was a child with Britain’s Wizarding world looking to him to destroy a dark lord that was and would always be more powerful than him. Oh yes he had a destructive power himself, but their dark lord was even more so with his own destructive dark powers. 

Narcissa continued to rock Harry silently when her husband returned. She looked up at him and gave him a faint smile before he sat on the edge of the bed with a cup of warm tea in an outstretched hand towards her. He looked at the boy and sighed, worry etched into his face, and she decided to take a chance with him about Harry, “Lucius, what if I were to tell you Orion isn’t who he appears to be?” 

Lucius thought seriously about it for a long moment before he looked away from Harry to Narcissa, “I would say I wouldn’t doubt it, because even with what Orion says the emotional and mental scaring he has, goes beyond then what he tells us. Whatever he is running from it was bad enough that he was willing to leave everything he knew behind and change himself in any way he could to escape it.” 

It was the best answer she was going to get from him and gently brushed away Harry’s bangs away from his forehead, showing her husband the hind scare there. The lightning bolt shape scar was easy to tell apart from the pale color of his skin. Lucius eyes widened and he stood quickly, looking down at the boy and then paled before his anger could even be born it had been gone just as fast. 

“’Cissa, If he is Harry Potter then…” He trailed off. 

“Yes, Lucius what everyone knew about The-Boy-Who-Lived is all false. He isn’t being pampered and treated like a spoiled child. What he was going through was a lot darker than any of us could ever imagine,” She said softly. 

“Oh Merlin ‘Cissa, Voldemort wants to meet the boy. Do you know what he would do to him?” Lucius fretted. 

“Yes I am well aware what our lord could and would do to him if he knew who Orion was,” she said softly as Harry shift fretfully in his sleep. 

“There isn’t much we can do to stop him from killing the boy,” At that Narcissa’s head snapped up. 

“Oh, Lucius there has to be something we can do. Maybe convince our lord that nothing is as it seems and the boy isn’t an enemy he should worry about,” She was showing her very protective motherly side he’d had since the day she’d conceived Draco. 

“’Cissa you know as well as I that the boy had been marked for death a long time ago. Even before we got to know him as he is now,” He sat down again and looked at the sleeping Potter boy. “It’s odd though, that out of everything he caused in the past I don’t feel at all hostile towards him. If anything I feel… I’m not sure what I feel, but I do know I don’t want harm to come to him now,” 

“Yes, I understand what you meant,” She said as she continued to rock him gently. 

“How do you think he got the Black family traits if he isn’t a Black?” 

“I think that may be my cousin’s doing. If he was the reason for it then he is possibly a black by a blood inheritance. Which makes him a Potter-Black, and I assume his physical change only enhanced the Black traits even more,” She explained, remembering a bit of what Harry had told them about his transformation and the fact that he looked entirely different from what he looked like now. That alone explained quite a lot. 

Lucius nodded, “Sirius Black, probably did something that both saved him and destroyed him all in one go.” 

“How, so?” 

“The change saved him from being thought of as Harry Potter, and yet it destroyed him because of the guilt he possibly carries and is unwilling to let anyone know who he truly is, because of what possibly happened at his muggle summer home arrangements,” Lucius said to her. 

Narcissa nodded at that, “Yes, I believe your right Lucius.” 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry woke to the feeling of fingers combing through his hair gently, and the warmth of another holding him. At first he didn’t register in his mind on who, it could be, until he remembered the brief blur of emotions and dreams he’d had that night that had roused bother Narcissa and Lucius from their sleep. Harry tensed and was about to jerk away from the one stroking his hair, when that firm grip kept him from doing so. Harry glanced up through the fringe of his hair to look at Narcissa, who looked like she may have changed at some point or possibly just gotten back to check up on him. He really hoped she hadn’t been there the whole night, even though it made him happy inside if she had. He could see Narcissa reading the emotions he knew was possibly flying across his features before they settled once more. 

“Don’t do that… Don’t hide Harry. It’s part of the main reason why you keep having these break downs, and nightmares,” She said to him. 

Harry’s eyes went wide, as questions filled his head, _‘This wasn’t the first one she’d noticed? When did she first notice? Am I in trouble? She doesn’t seem angry with me. I wonder why?’_ Harry looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

“Harry I’m not upset with you. Far from it actually, as is Lucius,” At those words Harry croaked out a soft _‘Why’_. “We aren’t entirely sure ourselves, but we do know this. You are just a child, and that all we thought we knew about you was false. Seeing the way you react to contact, to words, and even though a lot of what you said wasn’t all lies. Muggles really hurt you, and if I had to guess you were related to them in some way. You didn’t live in a family that loved each other regardless of their faults. Dear Orion, your part of our family now. You have wiggled yourself into our hearts and we would do anything to keep you as safe as we can. But I worry about your meeting with the dark lord.I want you to know, if things go wrong then please don’t hold it against us. We haven’t abandoned you or given you up for dead. We just are unable to help you if he chose to kill you.” 

“I don’t want to die,” he said softly. 

“I know Orion I know,” she said softly as Lucius walked in. Not looking the least bit tired. 

“Did you stay here all night?” He asked Narcissa. 

“No, Lucius and I altered between us so we could both get equal amount of sleep. I just got back about a few minutes ago,” She said truthfully, “You seem to sleep better when someone is close by. If Severus was here he could draw you up some dreamless sleep potions. Or would you like to learn how to make your own?” 

“I would prefer to make my own,” Narcissa smiled knowingly. 

The month and a half Harry had spent with them had given Narcissa the amount of time see needed in order to understand him. It was during this moment he realized she sometimes alternated in calling him Harry and Orion, like she was unsure which to call him. Harry preferred the name Orion however. 

“Please…I want to be known as Orion now,” He said softly. 

“Okay Orion, I understand.” 

Harry was leaving his name sake behind, and taking on a new future with a new identity, “Now, Orion we need to have a long talk okay?” Lucius said to him as he sat down next to his wife. 

“About, what?” He asked cautiously. 

“Everything, that happened to you when you were at that muggle house. We want to help you but only if you let us, no more lies, no more half-truths… just the complete truth.” 

Harry swallowed thickly and wished he didn’t have to, and he felt panic fill him as he started to mumble, “Please don’t make me… I don’t want to remember.” 

“Please Orion we need to know,” Narcissa could hear the broken tone the boy used in her arms. This was the only way though, he needed to let it out. 

It took a lot of coaxing, but eventually the got the mentally and emotionally broken boy to tell them everything that happened in that house. The abuse he had been under each member of the house, Vernon having been worst one of the three with combinations of mental, physical, emotional, and sexual abuse. While Dudley was physical and emotional abuse, and his Aunt Petunia was just mental and emotional. Out of the three Vernon was the one who was the cause of most every broken bone in his body, most every scare that was upon his person including the one on his back that spelled the word _‘FREAK’_ In big capital letters on his upper back. What angered the and upset them the most those was the day the man had raped Harry at the age of ten, before he even knew what was happening to him and in the end felt so dirty for something that wasn’t at all his fault. Harry had lived fourteen years’ worth of nightmares, those of the real world and those of his dreams brought to life. From here the Malfoy’s and Harry, now to be known as Orion Black, would work on the path to recovery. It would be a hard trek, but together they might be able to accomplish it. 


	6. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry had lived fourteen years’ worth of nightmares, those of the real world and those of his dreams brought to life. From here the Malfoy’s and Harry, now to be known as Orion Black, would work on the path to recovery. It would be a hard trek, but together they might be able to accomplish it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry woke to that morning nervous and twitchy. He was going to see Voldemort today, and to be quite honest he didn’t know how it was going to turn out. Most times he met the man it had ended with the two of them fighting. Osiris sat upon his shoulders and Nagini on the sofa in the watching the boy practically pace the floor. It had been a couple weeks since the Malfoys’ had found out who he was. He was glad that they seemed to be okay with it and even went as far as wanting him to be more a part of their family then he already felt. But, now that the month was over they were expected to be at the dark lord manor before noon. Harry had his wings hidden away as well as his scales, tail, and ears. His eyes were glamoured to the steel grey color he’d used upon first meeting Lucius in Diagon Alley. Lucius and Narcissa thought it best to go this way, because they didn’t think the dark lord knew of his other form. How he knew he was at their home was a mystery, then again they thought maybe it was because of Nagini’s appearance that possibly caused it. They would see when they got there, though for now this was best until they knew more. Even though Voldemort had called for only him and Lucius, Narcissa had insisted that she go with them. 

**-If you pace anymore hatchling you will wear a hole in the floor-** Nagini hissed out in a laugh. 

**-I can’t help it Nagi’ every time before now we have always fought… I just hope nothing goes wrong that’s all-**

**-No need to fret master likes you-**

**-I don’t have much faith in those words Nagi’. Besides I doubt there is anything that could change his mind about me being The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Not-Die-** Harry bit out sarcastically. 

**-Come, now no need to be this way. If I say master liked you then he does-** Nagini said it in a finality that clearly said not to argue. She was bound and determined to have him meet with her master, even if it meant swallowing him whole just to spit him back up on the floor of his manor when she got him there. She slithered up to him and he picked her up and placed her around his neck alongside Osiris, which both snakes seemed a bit crowded considering Osiris had grown quite a bit over the past few weeks. 

Harry only sighed and looked over to the double doors as they opened to reveal Narcissa and Lucius each as equally nervous as he felt. Lucius walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder before Narcissa walked over and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and looked to Lucius who nodded, placing a hand on both their shoulders before, he apparated them both to Riddle Manor with him. When they landed in the foyer of the manor Harry wavered a bit unstable, before Lucius steadied him. When he was feeling better they noted the short fat man that Harry knew as Peter Pettigrew. Harry set a frown upon his face, his eyes narrowing on the short fat man. Anger welled up in him he hated this man so much for what happened with Sirius. Oh, yes he blamed Dumbledore for most of the issues, but Pettigrew was a friend that betrayed Sirius and his parents and handed them over willingly to save his own pathetic hide. 

Peter looked to Harry and sneered, “What are you looking out boy?” 

Lucius reacted before Harry could, “Orion Black is a visitor of the dark lords Pettigrew, and more than capable of taking on trash like you.” 

Pettigrew looked about ready to say something, but under Lucius’s withering stare the man was easily cowed. Without another word Pettigrew ushered them to the room that held their lord, knocking tentatively as a soft answer followed not soon after. Opening the door Pettigrew stepped in with Narcissa, Lucius, and Harry behind him. 

“M-my lord… Lucius and O-orion have showed, as well as Mrs. Malfoy,” He said bowing to him. 

“I can see that Pettigrew now out of my sight,” Voldemort hissed. 

At first Harry didn’t know what to say, not that he would want to considering how nervous he was. Wormtail skittered out the door and left them alone with the dark lord. Nagini slid down from his shoulders and slithered over to the floating chair before she made her way up the back of it to dangle across the top of the chair and down next to her master. His long boney fingers stroking along her scaled head light with sharpened nails. His eyes were locked onto Harry’s as the man seemed to make him feel as though he saw right through him, and it was making him rather nervous. Narcissa was behind him with a hand on the small of his back to give him courage, as Lucius stepped forward. 

“You asked for us my lord?” He said going down on one knee. Harry reluctantly followed and Narcissa did so as well. 

“I am curious Lucius… why did you of all people not seek me out the day I went missing. Surely you did not think me dead,” Voldemort said as his eyes slid away from Harry and to Lucius. 

“My lord, if I had known I would have-“ 

“Enough, you cannot talk your way out of this one Lucius. I had expected better of you,” He hissed but did not use **.:** Crucio **:.** on him like he thought he would. 

“I apologize, my lord,” Lucius said but Harry could see the surprise on his face from his angle, which meant he’d expected to be as well. 

After that it fell silent again and Harry felt that gaze upon him once more. He wasn’t sure what the man was thinking or why he seemed to take such interest in him, but it was becoming unnerving. He swallowed thickly glad that his bangs shadowed his face away from view. Narcissa had liked his hair being long, and since Draco refused to grow his out Harry had become the perfect subject for Narcissa to have a bit of fun with it. His Hair was down except for two small braids that wrapped around either side of his head before meeting in the back to create one single braid. The place where the two braids connected was a hair clip in the shape of a dragon that lightly wrapped around the single braid. 

“I came to my attention… That the day before Hogwarts was to start school up once more. That a mysterious creature showed up in Diagon Alley and made quite a bit of a fuss, that involved a couple by standers and two Hogwarts students. As to how I came about that information you will know in due time, however, I sent Nagini out to find this person two months ago,” He trailed off and let it sink in. 

Harry glanced over at Lucius who had paled, but he himself was sure that he was probably just the same if not more so. Nagini had been a trap made for Harry to walk into and like he always did he’d landed head first right into said trap without much of a fight. He’d thought it was funny that Nagini had come that day and she hadn’t said much to him on the matter except for her asking questions that came to her mind and he’d answered truthfully. Yes she had said she’d come to speak with him on her master’s behalf, but he didn’t know the man had known about him since that day. Harry felt sick to his stomach suddenly and kept his head down, though he wanted to flee so badly now. 

“This person not only came into the care of one of my most trusted, but also had some secrets he was keeping. Orion Black… you came up with quiet a good back story, one that would make any Slytherin proud. But that isn’t entirely your name now is it… Harry Potter?” Voldemort said as his eyes stayed piercing on Harry’s form. 

Harry looked up wondering how the man knew, Nagini hadn’t left the house the days that came after he’d revealed who he was. There had been no way for the man to know so how had he found out? Harry’s heart was racing in his chest and he felt his whole being telling him to run and not look back. Before he moved however Lucius had grabbed Harry’s wrist as if to restrain him. He glanced at the man subtly and noted said man looked determined to escape with him, loyalty to his lord, be damned. Lucius was loyal to his lord, but even for this man one false move could have him turning from him. Lucius had some strong beliefs of his own and since Harry was family to him he would fight for him like he would for Draco. Harry’s heart slowed down and he calmed himself gradually with the courage he had gained from that simple gesture. He looked back to the dark lord who was looking at said man’s hand on his wrist. Amusement was on his features and for some reason Harry didn’t understand what the man was amused about. 

Harry stood and Narcissa made a protesting sound at his actions, but nothing happened. Harry looked him straight in the eyes. That random courage he got from being around the man seemed to rear its little head as he stood there. Even though he was scared that small fear was squashed by the courage he suddenly had coursing through him. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, but he did not say a thing or move. The man wasn’t all that intimidating in this form, and to be quite frank Harry didn’t understand the fear he’d had moments ago. Yes, he was the dark lord but this body the man had right now was not intimidating in the least and judging by what his magic sensitivity told him, his power was weaker in this form and seemed to be leaking from him, as though it was having difficulty trying to stay in the man’s body so it could be whole again. 

“It would seem then I have no reason to hide from you then,” Harry said taking his cloak off and letting it drop to the floor. 

He waved his hand over his eyes and the left side of his face, to drop the glamour wandlessly and wordlessly. He hissed a word in parseltongue, to release the clasp on his ear, and shortly after he concentrated on allowing his wings, scales, and tail to appear to the man. His tail slipping out of the back of his black slacks as the spell that held it in a tattoo form was released. Slitted Avada Kedavra green eyes stared at blood red ones, as Harry stood proud and tail. The courage he’d gained the only thing keeping him from fleeing the room. Once everything was brought to the man’s eyes Harry noted the appraising gaze as it slipped over his form now that all was revealed to his eyes. Black and white tipped wings flexed slightly behind him as he watched the man, if you could call him that, sit there and rake his eyes over his form. 

“I must admit seeing you through someone else’s eyes pales in comparison when seeing you with my own eyes as you are now,” He said to Harry whose eyes widened. “Oh yes… the first time I saw you was through Barty Crouche’s eyes, and then this past month through Nagini’s eyes.” 

“Y-you mean…” 

“Yes Harry I have seen quite a lot of your life with the Malfoys’ including the night you were revealed to them,” Harry wasn’t so sure he liked any of this, but for some odd reason he wasn’t bothered by it. 

“The dark lord watches his nemesis sleep? Kind of out of character for you isn’t it?” Harry said before he thought his words through. He wanted to slap his palm to his face at that moment, but since it was already out in the open he decided to just go ahead and let his Gryffindor courage to pull him along. 

Harry blinked when he was amusement instead of malice slip over the man’s features, “Yes quite.” 

“So you admit watching me sleep?” 

“I neither admitted nor denied that, Potter… Or should I call you Black now? Either way it does not matter to me, for I do not wish to kill you. You see I found that having you with me rather than against me, is a lot more beneficial,” Amusement still flickered in those eyes, “Oh yes, Potter I do not wish to off you. As a matter of fact I have a proposition for you, since it has come to my attention on a few things and I would like to induct you into my fold.” 

“You want me to become a death eater?” 

Voldemort looked to Narcissa and Lucius, “Both of you will speak nothing of this am I clear?” 

“Yes my lord,” the both chimed before Voldemort continued. Obviously he was allowing them to hear what he was about to tell Harry. He didn’t know why the man was allowing it, but he was so he wasn’t going to argue that matter in the least. 

“You will not be marked as a death eater, instead I want you to wear this,” He pulled something from a drawer and dropped it onto the desk surface. 

It was a large obsidian metallic ring on the inside of the ring was the symbol of the dark lord, possibly to keep it hidden from other people’s eyes from seeing it. The same symbol that was burned into his death eaters left forearms. Even though he had said he hadn’t wanted to mark him, he felt as though the man was trying to collar him now. His green eyes lifted from the item to Voldemort. 

“You wish to collar me?” 

“In a manner of speaking… yes.” 

“Why? When you can do the same with marking me.” 

“That is simple, because your mind would never be ready for it. This collar, as you put it, is to give you a bit more freedom then the normal death eaters. It will be a sign of your worth to our cause, and your status…” 

“Great so does this make me your pet then?” He asked sarcastically, courage weighing into irritation. 

Voldemort smirked, “In a way it might be, but then again maybe not. I will leave you to decide that.” 

Harry looked at him then the collar and didn’t know if what the man had said was a hint to something or a warning. Either way Harry wasn’t going to take it until he knew all that it did, “What else have you done to it?” 

“I am glad you asked,” He said once again stroking Nagini’s head lightly, “This item works similar to the Morsmordre mark that the death eaters hold on the forearms. It will grow hot when I need you, but in yours it will not cause pain, just discomfort. It will also force apparate you if I choose to do so, not matter what you are doing. The collar will keep your secrets from others, and you will be unable to speak of your and my own to others, who do not know of them. It is why I let Narcissa and Lucius in here. I want them to key into this device to keep them bound to it as well, and I suspect that young Malfoy will be, needing to do so to. I will teach you the spell that will key him in when the time comes. Also this collar can hold glamours you can create for it, It can hold up to four, and you can save those glamours under a parseltongue word that will activate that specific glamour,” Voldemort stated, “Know this Harry, this collar is a privilege… make me believe you deserve it and it will not become a binding one.” 

Seemingly satisfied with the answer Harry stepped forward and let his fingers glide over the cool metal, before picking it up. He looked to Voldemort, “It looks as though it snaps on but not off. How will I get it off?” 

**-Simple, speak open in parseltongue and it will do so-** Voldemort said to him. 

Harry clipped it close and spoke the words to make sure, and was satisfied when it did so. He placed it around his neck and clicked it in place, which was when Voldemort chose to speak, “Oh, I almost forgot the collar will also make you unable to lie to me when we speak to one another.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide, “You bastard you tricked me.” 

Voldemort smirked, “Can’t give you too much freedom now can I? On another note now that you have it on, it will also send a signal to this.” He placed a ring on the table in front of him. “It will allow me to know when and if you are in danger. Your collar holds some protection wards, but it cannot defend you against more powerful spells. Finite Incantatem will be ineffective on any of your glamours, or other spells that the spell can get rid of, if you have any on your person. Also while you are angry, irritated, or any emotions of the like, are coming from you emotionally you will not be able to take it off regardless of the parseltongue word to open it.” 

Harry was still openly glaring at the man, and he knew the man had intentionally left out certain parts before giving him the damn thing and having him put it on. Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You are a right bastard, you know that?” 

“So I’ve heard.” 

Harry looked at him with a bemused look and Voldemort only smirked at him, “Right, of course you have…” He mumbled as he looked away. 

“Now that, that has been dealt with we will move onto the next piece of business. My plans for this war have changed, thanks to you of course Harry. Your conversations with Nagini were most enlightening and got me thinking. You are right that there is no way to get rid of the muggles, so I decided to take another route. I will not be needlessly killing muggles, but even so I do not have to like them regardless of this change in plans,” He hissed at Harry’s smug look, “But I need you to be a part of a ritual Harry. I had planned on using you while you were still a part of the light, during the Triwizard Tournament, but you vanished before it could take place. Since you might be more inclined and willing to help I have decided to tweak the previous ritual and found it would be more powerful to have you co-operate rather than having it being forced.” 

“What would you have me do?” He asked curious now. He’d already decided to join the man if he’d give him the chance to, and since he had he’d resigned himself to whatever fate he would have now. 

“I have the ritual area set up in the ball room, Pettigrew and Barty will be there to smooth the process along. Narcissa and Lucius will be able to attend if you wish,” At that Harry nodded. “Good, go to the room now, Pettigrew should be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you. I will be there shortly to tell you, your roll Harry.” 

Harry made an affirmation sound and turned to walk out of the room, pausing at the door for Lucius and Narcissa who left as soon as Voldemort dismissed them. He felt his nerves creep in on him again as soon as he was away from the room. His hands were trembling as the effects of his small burst of courage wore off. Before they could proceed to the stairs Narcissa pulled him into a fierce hug. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” 

“He could have killed you Orion, I swear you have some very uncanny luck. Oh… I’m just glad you are all right,” She said in his hair as she held him and Harry’s features softened as he hugged her back. 

“Come must not dally Narcissa the dark lord will not be long,” Lucius said watching them with a fond smile on his features. 

They nodded and started their walk to the stairs before descending them to the lower level of the mansion. As Voldemort had said Wormtail was at the base of the stairwell waiting for them silently as he shifted on his feet nervously. He led them to the ball room, and as the doors opened they noted rune like symbols on the floor of the area, and there were three other runes around the area as well. Two of the rune circles, had items in it. One had a bowl with some kind of ashen powder while another had a plate of some kind of ingredient. In the last circle was a cauldron. Harry’s eyes drifted to the center of the huge rune, where a small mat sat with an empty bowl in front of it. He was studying the runes on the floor when the doors opened again to reveal a tall man with messy straw blond hair. His eyes were almost wild like and his appearance was bit haggard looking. His tongue darted out of his mouth a few times before his chocolate brown eyes landed on Harry, and his smile grew before wandering over to them. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Black,” Barty said avoiding the boys last name. 

“Your Crouch then right?” 

“Please call be Barty and to be truthful I wasn’t sure you would go through with any of this, but I’m glad you are,” He smirked even wider that made Harry shiver slightly. 

“Well If I’m to call you Barty then please call me Orion,” Harry said to that man and Barty nodded, before he turned to the sound of the doors opening once again. 

Voldemort floated in on his chair, Nagini still draped over the back of it as though she simply belonged there, and in all intents and purposes she did. He beckoned Harry over to him and spoke in soft tones to him about his job in the ritual. He was to carve small runes in his hands and in the middle of his chest with a small blade, Voldemort had handed to him. In parseltongue he was to chant a small incantation as he bled out on the small white mat. The wounds would automatically heal when the spell was done, Harry’s dragon healing would be unable to get in the way of completing the ritual and that was what the blood carved runes were supposed to cause to make it stop. Harry swallowed thickly, he was used to pain, but it didn’t mean he had to like inflicting it on himself. Breathing deeply Voldemort had Harry read the incantation and rune signs, several times before Harry was even ready to start the ritual off. 

Harry had been reassured that he wouldn’t bleed out to death, but he wasn’t so sure he could believe it at all. Never the less he walked into the rune and kneeled down on the matt. Taking a deep breath he started to carve the runes into his left hand as he started the incantation, forcing himself not to whimper so he didn’t mess the ritual up a she did so. He moved to the next hand as he continued chanting in parseltongue, though by the time he made it to the run for his chest his hands were shaking back enough that he’d feared he would mess up the rune. He’d forced his hands to steady as he carved the last rune. Once complete Harry put the blade down and held his hands out in front of him, palms up, he watched as blood trickled from either side of his hand, as he finished the last few sentences to the incantation. As he watched his blood leave him he noted that the bowl in front of him was slowly filling with his life’s blood. Possibly being drawn to the bowl through some kind of magic Harry knew not of yet. He noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and glanced over to see Barty who had set a fire alight beneath the cauldron. Wormtail was holding the dark lords homunculus form in his trembling hands, before he dropped the dark lord into the cauldron when the water started to boil. As soon as he touched the water Harry watched in awe as the items on the outer area of the runes lifted into the air and over to the cauldron where they dropped into the boiling mix, along with the blood that had been bled from his body. 

Harry didn’t notice when the wounds had closed and he was scar free of the runes he’d carved into his flesh. He wavered and found himself sitting on his legs, his hands down at his sides feeling quite heavy and lifeless as he watched in fascination as dark tendrils of magic licked at the cauldron and they acted as though they were welcoming home a long lost relative. The magic gradually grew stronger, to the point it made Harry’s mind swim and his body tremble. His sensitivity to magic causing the dark feeling of the man’s magic to be much, much, worse than it did to most. His green eyes half lidded and misted over in fatigue and exhaustion. He watched as those tendrils grew in intensity and then exploded before settling as a form rose from the concoction in the cauldron. 

He watched as pallor grey liquid appeared and solidified into skin, that looked stretched as the skeleton of the being was constructed. Snake like features showed up and Harry found himself a bit fearful of the look as he watched long boney flinger come up to run along the side of his face as he took a breath. It wasn’t long after that, that the features changed once more giving the man a more human look, and his skin gained a bit of color to it. Black hair came forth from the bald skull, and it lengthened to his shoulders. When his eyes opened the eyes that stared straight at his wavering form, were still the crimson blood color they’d been before. He smirked as he climbed out of the cauldron, Barty placing a robe on their lord to hide himself from view. 

Harry on the other hand had gotten a good view of the dark lord in all his naked glory. He was sure that if he wasn’t so tired and daze by the man’s magic he probably would have thought more about it, but he couldn’t. It also didn’t register in his mind the man before him looked like an older Tom Marvolo Riddle, though he resembled his mid-twenties rather than the seventy one year old dark lord he knew. A shiver raced down his spine as the dark lords magic wrapped around him like a vice, and he gave a small whimper to it. Dark red eyes locked on him before approaching him, not at all noticing the vial he’d taken from Barty as he approached. When he made it to Harry he was practically slumped where he sat. Voldemort crouched down to where Harry was and lifted the boy’s chin before placing the opening of the vial to his lips. 

“Drink Harry… It will replenish the blood you’ve lost,” He said to him. 

Harry shivered slightly, but none the less complied as the contents were poured down his throat. Once he was done he vanished the vile and lifted Harry bridle style into his arms. Narcissa looked ready to run to the boy as the dark lord carried him across the room, as he spoke to them. He told them that Harry would be staying the night at his manor and that they should go home for the time being. Before the dark lord even left the room Harry was already fast asleep unable to keep himself awake as his fatigue seemed to crush him. The rebirth had been successful, and his war would begin once more. For now however he needed to take care of his precious little dragon. He had many plans for him, and everything would come in due time. A little patience was all he needed and though the dark lord was not a patient man, he was willing to be so for the boy in his arms. 


	7. Mischief Managaed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter**   
>  _The rebirth had been successful, and his war would begin once more. For now however he needed to take care of his precious little dragon. He had many plans for him, and everything would come in due time. A little patience was all he needed and though the dark lord was not a patient man, he was willing to be so for the boy in his arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> * * *

It had been two months since he last had word from his pup. He was well hidden away from Aurors and anyone who would have him turned in. He had heard very little from Dumbledore on the whereabouts of his godson, and he was getting anxious with each passing day. He wanted to be out there searching for him, but was unable too. Instead he was stuck in one of the Black estate homes, one that he had given to Lupin for his furry little problem. The man was just as anxious has he was to find their pup. Sirius watched the clouds outside as the day grew dark with the threat of rain. His mood just as gloomy as his eyes trailed over the horizon. Something hadn’t been right, since the first day the Dursleys’ house had burned down and Sirius wanted nothing more than to find out what. 

“Sirius, worrying about the situation isn’t going to fix it,” Moody said softly from behind him. 

“I know Moony, I just can’t help it. Harry is out there somewhere and Dumbledore hasn’t said much of anything about him in two months,” Sirius said as he glanced over his shoulder to the man. 

Green eyes stared back at sorrowful grey ones, “I know Siri’, but what can we do? If Dumbledore is unable to find him then I don’t think even we can.” 

Sirius sighed, “But what if we could? We aren’t like Dumbledore Moony, we could track Harry in a way that Dumbledore couldn’t.” 

“How so?” 

“You forget so easily Moony you are not normal, you have senses heightened beyond that of the norm. In my dog form I do as well, we could track him that way,” Sirius turned to him with pleading eyes. 

“You can’t be serious…” 

“Oh but I am Sirius,” the man smirked in small humor, joking about his name sake, “Moony I know how dangerous that could be for you. I just can’t sit here and hope that he turns up, I have to be moving and searching. If something happened to him I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I already lost James and Lilly, I don’t want to lose him too.” 

Remus sighed and pulled Sirius into a warm hug, “Okay you win. We’ll search for him, I won’t stop you and if you’re going I’m going with you.” 

“Thanks Remy, I knew I could count on you to understand,” Sirius said looking at the man. 

“Of course, anyways let’s get moving the next full moon is in a couple of weeks. Hopefully by then we would have made some progress. 

Sirius nodded and they gathered a few things to take with them, before leaving the small cottage in the middle of nowhere to start their search for their little pup. They appeared before the house on Private Drive, or what remained of the once upon a time home Harry had been living in over the summer breaks. Sirius looked upon the charred remains with a critical eye before something caught his eye in what he assumed had been the back yard at one point. A white feathered owl sat in the tree staring at them with wide amber eyes at them. Hedwig was alive and well, seemingly having only been there for a few moments now looking rather daze and confused. She hooted at the two before Sirius approached her, lifting up his arm for her to perch herself on. 

“Hedwig, you can’t find Harry either can you girl?” She only hooted at him in a confirmation sort of way before nipping at his fingers lightly. “I know girl we’ll find him I promise,” He said as he stroked the top of her head. 

She gave him a look that he thought was an approving one, before he sent her on her way to his and Remus’s place. He watched her go before Sirius looked to Remus, who was already sifting through the burned remains of the house, trying to pick up a scent that was Harry’s. It was quite difficult considering the tail would be two months old, let alone still covered by the burned smell of flesh and wood. It was thick in the air still even after two months. Fire always left a distinct scent that seemed to permeate the air. Remus seemed about to give up and move to the yard when a strange scent caught his nose. At first he had passed it of as the fire burned remains of the house, but that was quiet unlikely, since this burnt smell had a sweeter scent to it. 

Remus blinked a few times and motioned Sirius over to where he was standing. Sirius looked at him curiously before the man spoke, “I need you to scent this area and tell you what you smell.” 

Sirius had already cast a notice me not spell on them before they’d gotten there, so it was safe for him to change into his animagus. His body changed to that of a dog, leaving behind his clothes as he sniffed out the area. Upon finishing up sniffing at the area, Sirius seemed to become just as puzzled as Remus had, and without much warning Sirius started to follow said trail to the back of the housing area. Remus scooped up Sirius’s clothes figuring the man wasn’t going to stop following the trail. It trailed across the back yard and through other people’s back yards before diverting to the road side. Whatever the cent was it was still strong and had that same flame smell, but it wasn’t the smoky scent normal fires had. This scent was warm and thriving, with a sweet scent of spring in it mixed with the scent of Lilies’ that Remus and Sirius associated with Harry’s scent. They didn’t know where the tail would lead them, but they were bound and determined to follow it none the less. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The oft gentle feeling of fingers brushing against his bangs slowly roused him from his slumber. His body felt heavy with sleepy, as he slowly came too. Vivid green eyes peeked from between pull lashes, as the color was lightly dulled with the haze of sleep. His senses seemed a bit muffled to him, and his thought foggy with the signed of sleep. Most times it never took him this long to be fully awake and alert, why was he not so now? It was at this point memories of the other day started to flit behind his eyes. His fogged mind quickly cleared, and his sleep dulled eyes brightened as his whole body seem to jerk to life. His eyes snapped wide open as he looked up at the one who had been languidly stroking his hair. 

Crimson blood colored eyes stared into his Avada Kedavra green orbs. A smirk was on the man’s lips as though he found the situation quite amusing. Here Harry was, sleeping soundly in the dark lord’s lap. Voldemort had at some point carried him to some room in the manor and had layed him down on the bed, only to place a couple of pillows in his lap for Harry to lay comfortably on as said man watched him sleep. He blinked a few times before he decided to speak to the dark lord. 

“I’m starting to think you have a fetish in watching others sleep,” he said hoarsely, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

Voldemort chuckled, “I’m afraid not, for it is only with you that I do as such.” 

“Yay me,” He grimaced, but didn’t try to move away from the man. 

It felt soothing to be where he was, almost as though he had no care in the world and he felt undoubtedly safe. Voldemort didn’t seem to mind either, though Harry wasn’t all that sure as to why the man was even treating him the way he was, but it felt pleasant none the less. Harry felt those fingers combing through his hair slowly, yet languidly as he layed there, and it felt as though those fingers would send him back into the sweet embrace of sleep once more. Though it seemed as though Voldemort had other plans and the silence that had settled between them get broken once more. 

“You haven’t figured out what you are, have you?” Harry’s eyes snapped back open after having fallen closed at one point during their silence. 

“No, I couldn’t find anything that described what I am,” Harry stated with a puzzled look on his face. 

Voldemort seemed to think for only a brief moment before he flicked his wrist and summoned the same book he’d read the first day he’d been informed of the boy’s appearance. He flipped to the page he needed and shoved the book into Harry’s hands, once he’d sat up. Harry was about to start reading, until Voldemort pulled him onto his lap, on top of the pillows and wrapping his arms languidly around his form before resting his chin on his shoulder. All of this made Harry blush a bright crimson color, and he knew he couldn’t hide it from the other has he’d wanted too. He heard the soft chuckle before he lifted his head pressed Harry back against him so he could start reading. The man’s right hand coming up to stroke long fingers through silky locks of hair. 

Voldemort ordered him to read, and Harry expressed his annoyance at the man’s demanding tone. Once Harry started to relax did he really start to read the words on the pages before him. He was silent for a long time as he read over descriptions of the race he was related to, as his mind started ticking off other things the passages also mentioned about his physical capabilities, possible character traits he would inherit, as well as some impossible probabilities. Harry couldn’t believe what he was reading, and from a few things Voldemort had said during his time reading these things that this book was possibly the only remaining book of its kind. When Voldemort had found it, it was practically falling apart, and he’d taken great care in restoring it to its former glory. 

He firmly believed in knowledge being the key to power as much as being strongly magical. Mental strength was something most people lacked, and having such knowledge made a person powerful. Harry had simply rolled his eyes at that notion, and he knew for a fact there was a lot you could learn that wasn’t found in books. Books could only give you so much, before your given a situation you know nothing about. Once Harry was finished with the passages before him, he sat and thought about them and Voldemort stayed quiet to allow him to think them over. 

“So this book says that I’m a descendant of a dragon race of some kind, but since they have no recordings of successful magic bonding then I have no clue as to which dragon it could have been?” Harry stated softly, “It kind of reminds me of human stories of Drakes, though I used to think that such things were impossible.” 

“Nothing is ever impossible Harry as long as there is magic out there that can make it possible,” Voldemort said to him. 

“So this passage,” Harry said as he ran his fingers over the page, “Is this passage here possible then?” 

“Do you mean the passage about you being able to conceive a child of your own?” Harry blushed and nodded his head, “Then yes, Harry, it is possible.” 

“Is that why you want me on your side then?” 

Voldemort thought on that, “At first it had been the reason, because it would ensure you were bound to me. Your kind mates for life Harry… and me taking you in such a way would have made you mine.” 

Harry felt saddened by these words, of course the dark lord didn’t think of him as anything else other than an object. He should have known better, but he couldn’t help but hope that the man just wanted him out of another reason. Other than the fact the Harry was powerful now, and that he was able to bare his child. It was at that moment that the meaning of the collar sunk into his mind and his thoughts ran away with it. Depression set in even more as he thought of its implications. The collar was a way of claiming him he was a pet, a possible whore to the man, or even a slave to said man. Harry was locked so tight in his depressing thoughts that he didn’t notice the hand that was now lifting his jaw, effectively snapping him out of said thoughts. 

“If you are thinking that I only wanted you to be my whore then stop that thought right where it is. I admit you are a powerful creature in your own right, I admit that I had thought about using this gift of yours to ensure you stay by my side, but do not think of you as a whore or a slave. A pet maybe, because I am fond of you, and thanks to my ability to see through Nagini’s eyes I was able to watch you as you lived with the Malfoys’ before I ever knew you were The-Boy-Who-Lived. I may be a cold hearted bastard at times, but I do know when to be remorseful. Especially to my enemy who has suffered so much more than even he himself is willing to admit.” Voldemort trailed a finger over the metal band as he spoke, causing Harry’s Adams apple to bob lightly as he swallowed thickly, “Harry… I am quiet fond of you now, and I have grown quite attached to the timid boy I have seen in the eyes of another for the past two months. You are a precious gem worth seeking out and knowing.” 

Harry’s eyes stared up at him, a fine blush running across his feathers as he looked away, “Why?” 

“Harry, no one needs a reason as to why they do or say things all the time. I pursue you because I want too because, I am unsure of the sensations you stir within this cold dark heart of mine. I even believe that, that fool of a man probably even has you thinking I am incapable of feeling emotions. I can assure you that I can in fact feel emotions they are just infinitely harder for me to understand. As it is possibly for you as well,” He said stroking the side of his face. 

Harry felt deflated at that, “Yeah, you may be right about that.” 

Harry didn’t know what love was, and neither did Voldemort and both, knew of affection. They knew of hate, hunger, loneliness, sorrow, darkness, and pain. Love, was one thing neither knew of and had only found variations that was not love. Harry closed the book and put it aside before shifting in Voldemort’s lap, making him sit side ways to where he could bury his face into the older man’s chest. He could feel the man’s cooler body temperature, then again to Harry everything felt cooler. Being part dragon, made him even warmer than what he was used to so getting cold didn’t happen often for him anymore. Harry closed his eyes and just let the man continue to hold him and stroke his fingers through hair that slipped like a water fall between his long fingers. The slightly curled ends of the strands, lapped at his fingers as the slipped across them. 

“Harry… My little dragon… My young Orion Black, it is about time that you return to the Malfoys’,” He said softly to him, “I would like you to start going back to Hogwarts as well.” 

Panic laced Harry’s whole being, “But-“ 

Voldemort placed his fingers under Harry’s chin, “You will be going back there, just not as Harry Potter or Orion Black. It is why I made this as well,” He tapped at the collar. “Remember what I told you about the glamours? They are to be full body glamours that will hide who you are from anyone. No one but you and I can remove your collar, and only those trusted with the secret will be keyed into your collar to who you truly are. Narcissa and Lucius because, they will be your family now from here on out, and if things go right with Draco this winter then I suspect that you will also have him keyed in as well. Now… you will be studying for the few months you have missed school. I have told Lucius that he is to find you proper instructors, and I don’t care if you have passed your owls already.” He smirked when the protest that was on Harry’s tongue died out, “Lucius will also come up with a proper story to your life for the glamour you choose to be your Hogwarts glamour. You will memorize it so as to not mix up the stories you already have out there for your Orion Black name. Your name for your Hogwarts glamour must not be something others can identify. Think wisely on this name, it was luck that made your Orion Black name to be so well cemented as it was.” 

Harry sighed, “You make it sound like I can’t handle myself.” 

Voldemort chuckled, “I am just stating facts Harry.” 

“Bastard,” He mumbled softly. 

Voldemort chuckled in amusement, “For now my thoughts on the war are to lie low until I can gather my forces once more. It will not do for Dumbledore knowing that I am truly back.” 

“Well… If Snape is one of your death eaters then I should suggest keeping him out of anything until you wish to reveal yourself.” 

“Severus? Why should I?” 

“I dun know, he’s just so shifty. I wouldn’t put it past him to let it slip to Dumbledore that your back. He’s a greasy little git that thrives off making me miserable during school, just because I look like my dad,” Harry said to him, which Voldemort hummed in thought over. 

“I will keep him out of it then, if you feel certain about his loyalties having been easily swayed,” He said to him. “We will have to find some way to see if his loyalties have changed. I will see what I can find to get such information from him. In the mean time I will make preparations, now go Harry Narcissa is probably worried and anxious to see how you are doing.” 

Harry sighed and nodded before slipping from the man’s lap. He waited for the man to stand and they walked to the fire place where Harry knew he would be using the floo. He didn’t like the floo system because he always seemed to have troubles with the stupid things. Heck he even messed up on his first time using one, having slid across the floor because he’d miss pronounced his destination. He hoped he wouldn’t have an issue with that again. It was during these weary thoughts that Voldemort did something unexpected, as he placed a gentle kiss upon to top of his head. 

“See you later, Harry.” 

Harry turned slightly and looked up at said man with wide green eyes. The slits no longer distinguishable as he stared up at him, his cheeks warmed to a nice light colored blush. He ducked his head after a moment, his bangs hiding his face as he backed up towards the fireplace and absent mindedly grabbed some floo powder before murmuring good bye to him. Then with a louder voice he called out the Malfoy Manor before throwing the powder down, and vanishing in a wild flame of green smoke. 

Upon his arrival at the manor he was instantly set upon by a worried Narcissa who was ordering him to take of his shirt and show her his hands, to make sure the knife he’d carved runes into his skin with, hadn’t left any scars. It was during this that she said he was lucky that the dark lord had been kind enough to think ahead of time, for the wounds to heal without scaring once his part of the ritual had been completed. His thoughts wandered back to that particular day, when he’d done that and realized he’d been so distracted by other thoughts that he’d completely forgotten to ask the man what the other items in the runes had been for. Sighing he let it go and decided he would ask some other time, but right now he was getting lectured about healing and being so careless. 

He had to admit though, that he liked that fact that someone cared enough to lecture him like this. It was very heart warming, not to mention both Narcissa and Lucius had been ready to throw away their loyalty to the dark lord just for him. He sheepishly smiled at Narcissa as she huffed and enveloped him in another comforting hug, before telling him that she was glad he was okay. Lucius walked in not shortly after all this had taken place. Lucius told him that he’d teach him the basics he’d missed so far for the classes that the school had open for his year, but would have a teacher in dueling when he wasn’t at school. This person would likely be around during the holidays as well as during the summer to teach him dueling. Harry had to admit he wasn’t good at dueling, but he was a bit decent if his battle against Draco had been anything to go by during the chamber of secrets incident. 

This brought along the thoughts about Draco he’d been avoiding for quite some time. He didn’t know how this would go or if he would succeed in making the boy understand his reasons, but he knew he just had to try. Even if it meant he would only cause his old enemy to stay as an enemy. He looked to Narcissa when she snapped him out of his thoughts about her son. She told him she would teach him about healing. Even though he probably didn’t need it because of his healing affinity, but it was still good to know when you had comrades that needed to be healed too, if they were ever hurt. Thus started his lessons and they predicted that before the month ended he would be able to go back to Hogwarts. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Sirius just didn’t understand it at all, he’d followed the trail all the way to the busy streets of London, to the Leaky Cauldron, where the scent led up to a room and then back down stairs. The scent should have faded over time, unless the scent belonged to that of a creature. Creature scents lasted much longer than a wizards or witches scent, because it was a duller scent out of many. No this one was strong and led them all the way from Harry’s burned to the ground safe house, to the Leaky Cauldron, and straight into Dagon Alley. They had spent most of the day trying to get past people and not to draw suspicion to Sirius himself as. Remus seemed a bit on edge, remembering back on something that had been said upon the day Harry had disappeared. Sirius kept following the trail with Lupin hot on his tail, as eventually his trail led him to Knockturn Alley. He sniffed the area and picked up faint traces of Ron and Hermione. Remus had frozen, because he too had smelled it. 

Remus was shaking his head as he remembered the words Dumbledore had relayed to them about a young male that Harry’s friends had run into not even two months ago, on the exact day after Harry, had gone missing. Mumbling something along the lines of _‘It’s not possible’_ before, telling Sirius they needed to follow the trail somehow. Though, following a trail that was air born was going to be a hard feat considering the wind could carry the scent over miles of land now that to many days had gone by. When they were unable to follow the scent through the sky they looked for a trace in Knockturn Alley that may have come later. They didn’t have to search long, for a trail was found that lead to a place called Reece Creaks, which they soon found out sold wands. 

This bit of information told them that the scent they followed either lost their wand or was trying to hide, and bought a new wand that would not easily identify them. This frustrated Lupin because wand makers were touchy about wand information, and would not tell anyone unless they were Aurors or ministry personnel. Giving up the task of prying information from the man alone in the shop they left and followed the trail to Borgin’s shop. They didn’t dare go in, mostly because the place was creepy and they didn’t want to deal with Borgin in the least. By the time the found the end of the trail they realized with dawning horror that several other scents had been detected along the way. One in particular was more worrisome then the other three. For it was the scent of Lucius Malfoy, and the scent they’d followed had also left with the man. 

Sirius looked to Remus who looked as pale as a sheet, their pup could already be dead somewhere. It was that or… to Remus’s dawning horror… the one that had been accused of murder, was none other than, Harry Potter, himself. Remus didn’t know what was going on, but he wanted to find out so their pup could be safe again once more. The two hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron and Remus bought them a room for the night. Once inside Sirius shifted back into his human form, pulling clothes out of the bag once Remus had set it down. 

“This can’t be happening Sirius,” Remus said to him, “Either another unknown creature got a hold of Harry or Harry himself is no a creature.” 

“I know Remy,” Sirius said to the frustrated were-wolf. 

Remus turned to him, “The scent of the one who we were following has to be living with the Malfoys’ or is staying there. If it is Harry than he has probably fallen into their hands and we need to help him.” 

“How do you suggest we do that Moony? He’s in the enemy’s home. Merlin knows what happens behind those walls.” 

“I know…” 

“We need some form of plan.” 

“Should we tell Dumbledore?” 

“And risk him blowing our chances in seeing Harry again? No… he doesn’t need to know.” 

“But Siri’-“ 

“No… I lost him once and I will not lose him again. Moony I don’t think I trust Dumbledore anymore,” Sirius admitted, “This whole thing has been feeling off to me. For once I have been asking myself if I’m even on the right side anymore. Dumbledore has been keeping things from us and now that Harry is involved I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen and I won’t be able to protect Harry when that time comes.” 

“Siri’… Okay we won’t tell him, but we will come up with a plan together to save him,” He smirked, “We can do it the Marauders way okay?” 

Sirius laughed heavily at that, “You got that right Remy, and we have to go and find the youngest Marauder and bring him back to safety.” 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Draco sat in the common room waiting for the day to be over, when Crabbe came in with a letter in hand. He handed it to Draco and said male took it. His eyes flitting over the hand writing seeing that it was his father’s. He read over the letter a few times before smirking slightly at the words. 

_Draco,_

_You will be seeing a new face at Hogwarts soon, I expect you to look after him he will be your new brother. He is older than you, but will be entering into your year with the rest of the others in your year as well. It is of importance that you watch over him and keep him safe, for that plans that involve him are of great importance. He also has been told to answer any questions you have truthfully, but he can withhold information if he thinks it to personal. The headmaster has been told he was an orphan until recently and had been going through homeschooling for the past three years. He was also informed that there are some touchy subjects that the boy may be extremely emotional about and has been warned not to push him too far. I hope to hear from you soon, when you get to meet him._

_Good luck my son,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco set the letter down in his lap, as he wondered if this new person. This new _‘brother’_ of his was possibly Orion in disguise. As far as he could tell the man was a genius and if their lord was indeed back, then he was having no doubts that the dark lord would want someone powerful enough on the inside of Hogwarts to aid him when the time came. Crabbe looked at him with a questioning look. 

“It seems that we’ll be having a new student at Hogwarts soon,” Draco said to the others in the room. 

Pansy and Blaise had bee, over in the corner talking to each other when he’d spoken their heads snapping up to look at him at the same time Theo, Goyle, and Bulstrode did. 

“Who?” Pansy asked. 

“Father said that only that it was a new student. He didn’t tell me his name or anything on what he looked like, but I have a feeling on who it could be,” Draco said to them. 

“Who do you think it is?” Theo asked. 

“I think it may be Orion,” Pansy gasped at those words. 

“Orion? Isn’t he the bloke your parents speak about often?” Goyle asked. 

“Yes Goyle the very same one.” 

“Why would he come here? Didn’t your dad say he passed his owls?” Crabbe asked next. 

“Yes, but if he is part of a plan for our cause then his reasons for coming here are to be kept secret is that clear?” He heard a bunch of yeses’ pass around the room, “Good, father says he will be attending under the guise as my brother, though he is older than me he will be entering into our year. Judging by what he’s said about Orion in the past, I suspect he will be placed in Slytherin. You will treat him with the respect he deserves. The man has practically carved a name for himself with his bare hands. If our lord has returned then there is no doubt that he has taken him into our fold and might be of the few he will considered privileged in his group, and has possibly become one of the inner circle already.” 

They all nodded, having already started hearing whispers of the man’s name and his accomplishments. Draco couldn’t wait to see just what his parents had been seeing when they were around the young man. He knew the man would be interesting, maybe he could liven this pathetic and boring school up a bit. 

Days went by show of the one his father had told him about, he was wondering if the month was going to be other by the time that this guy showed the heck up. It was on the beginning of the third week that he finally did show up. The robes he wore were the brilliant green of the Slytherin house. His hair color had been changed to a silver blond color, long strands braided into a need braid, possibly done by his mother. Draco always remembered the way she had gushed in her letters over the boy’s hair. Draco felt sorry for him because, he knew mom had always wanted to have a girl, but could never have one after Draco was born. 

As Draco let his eyes trail over the other, he realized the others face was angular and sharp. Not showing any of the Black traits, the glamour that was in place obviously covered anything that could identify him for who he was. His eyes were a pale blue color, almost making them look white in color. His height had been shortened to make him fit into the height range of the year he was to be in. He remembered his mother had said that he was rather tale, even so it seemed that the other male tried to make himself a bit on the tall side, obviously a residual effect to not wanting to be short again which, meant that at some point, Orion, had been a very short person growing up. 

Draco sneered as he watched the old man lead him into the great hall. Orion on his part stayed out of touching range. That alone was peculiar, because most people didn’t mind being touched. While Orion seemed to avoid being touched, even it was just the headmaster. Most would just put up with it, but Orion didn’t seem to want too. Once up front Dumbledore raised his hands up and the hall quieted. 

“We have a new student with us, and I would like to introduce him to you all. He has been home schooled and his adoptive family has asked that he come to our school to finish his curriculum of learning. His name is Evan Spring and he has been adopted into the Malfoy family, but had insisted that he keep the name his parents had given him. I expect you all to give him a warm welcome and make him feel at home,” Dumbledore looked to _‘Evan’_ with a grandfatherly smile, and he gave a smile in return, before looking back at the others. “Now there is caution to be had. Evan here has had a traumatic past and it has come to my attention that you all keep personal questions to a healthy level.” 

He went to touch Evan’s shoulder, but he jerked away from the touch before it even landed on him. The boy mumbled a sorry, but did not look up at the headmaster who only smiled gently in a comforting way. Draco couldn’t help but marvel at the boy’s talent at acting. He seemed to convincing in his act that not anyone could dispute it if they didn’t have an inkling as to who he was. Evan bowed slightly in respect and turned to head over to the Slytherin table, where Draco waved him over. Evan didn’t hesitate and sat down next to him, the other Slytherins instantly launching into questions. They were silly things that normal dorm mates would ask, like favorite Quidditch team or what he liked doing in his spare time. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was starting to feel as nervous as a jack rabbit as he followed the headmaster to the great hall. Everyone would be having breakfast there that morning and he could practically feel his nerves fraying away as they walked. Of course he was staying convincing to the roll Lucius had put for him, which wasn’t all that far away from the truth. He was already as jumpy as it was. Being introduced to the whole school the way Dumbledore had done, was definitely not something he had planned on. He kept his eyes down most of the time but glanced over at Draco’s table every now and again as well as the Gryffindor table and to the Ravenclaw table where Luna Lovegood sat with a dreamy smile on her face. He looked over to the headmaster when he noticed the man smiling at him and being a reaction he usually gave people when they smiled at him he ended up smiling back. He’d felt a light nudge on his mind and pried his eyes away. He had gotten good at legilimens and Occlumency, after finding out that not only Dumbledore was a legilimens, but also Snape as well. 

The old man wouldn’t get past the shields he’s created, yes the collar kept certain things from being found out, but there were other things he wished to keep private as well. Learning these mind spells was enough to help him protect just that. When he was able to go to the Slytherin table he flinched away from the contact that Dumbledore seemed determined on getting from him. Harry wasn’t going to allow it. He would be fine around other children, but when it came to adults he wouldn’t allow the contact. The only ones who touched him or were allowed to where people he trusted or knew well enough that it wouldn’t bother him. Dumbledore was a mystery, behind facades and thus did not trust him. When he sat down with the other Slytherins Harry just smiled politely and answered what he could, laughing at some jokes here and there before things settled down. 

Draco spoke up, “So how are, mother and father doing?” 

“They’re doing fine mom’s been setting up for the upcoming parties this years. Christmas is going to be spectacular this year,” He grinned. 

“Yeah, mum always makes a rather amazing party for Christmas every year,” Draco said to him. 

“I’m sure she does, I must admit though, this will be the first Christmas party I have ever been too.” 

“You’ve never been to a Christmas party before Evan?” Pansy asked. 

“No I haven’t. Christmas in the past I had always spent alone. Matter of fact any part was something I never was privy to in the past,” He admitted with a shrug. 

“Well then you’ll absolutely love the on mother makes Evan,” Draco said with a smirk on his features. 

Harry saw people watching them out of the corner of his eye. His head slid up and over to those staring at him. His eyes narrowing and his features turned into a slight frown. Ronald Weasley was giving him the most powerful glare he’d seen on the boy. He was slightly hurt that, that stare was turned on him. What had he done know that would cause that? He didn’t look like his creature form anymore, let alone Orion Black. So what the heck was his problem? 

“Don’t mind him Evan,” Pansy said to him, “Him and his little gang have been picking fights with anyone who is in Slytherin. Ever since Potter vanished it’s like the kid has to try and be like him. I swear even Potter wasn’t as annoying as this kid is. I don’t even see what he saw in the boy, I mean every year the boy practically turned on him. Like he was jealous or something, now that he’s gone and he has his chance to be in the spotlight, he whines about stupid things and point’s fingers everywhere he turns.” 

Harry’s face deepened hardened a bit. If that was how Ron was going to be then he didn’t need him. He wasn’t going to give Weasley any signs that he was Harry, since he seemed to assume just like everyone else that all Slytherins were evil. His eyes went over to Hermione who was frowning at Ron for his rude staring. When she noticed Harry was staring she gave him a soft smile and he smiled back. Ginny who was next to her ignored him, but the twins seemed to share a mischievous smirk with each other. He wasn’t so sure he like those smirks in the least, but he smirked back at them anyways and that brightened their smirks even more, before the laughed to each other. Harry continued his gaze down the line to Neville was tentatively looking over at their table slightly interested in the newest addition to their school, before giving a soft smile and looking away again. Harry mentally sighed before he looked to Blaise who’d started talking. 

“Wonder what Potter would say if he saw Weasley, acting that way.” 

“I’d think he would say he was acting like a blood ponce if you ask me,” Harry hissed out causing those closest to him to laugh. Blinking a few times he realized that yes those words just flew from his mouth like his filter had been shut off. _‘I seem to be doing that a lot as of late,’_ He’d read that dragons were prideful creatures, and often spoke what was on their mind, whether through actions or words itself, either way they got their point across in the end. Oh hell this year was going to only get more interesting if new issues like this kept popping up. He would have to be extremely careful from here on out. He really didn’t want to have issues with people because his ability to think before he acted had literally disconnected from his rational thoughts. Harry finished up eating along with the others and they went to their first classes, which surprisingly enough had at least one or two of the Slytherins currently with him taking the same classes with him, except for one. His first class was runes though, and it was the one he was to be taking on his own. 

Harry wandered to the class room and sat in a desk towards the back of the classroom. No one else was there yet, so he waited patiently. He pulled a book out of his bag and started to read the script within. He was deep in his thoughts on the subject the book presented when a chair next to him moved. Looking up from his book he was Luna sitting down next to him, followed by Hermione who was sneaking glances at him. _‘Heck why not…’_ He thought to himself as he put on a smile. 

“Hi I’m Evan Spring,” He said reaching his hand out to Luna who shook it as well as Hermione to follow suite afterwards. 

“I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Luna Lovegood.” 

“It is very nice to meet you both.” 

“So is this your first time in runes?” 

“In a runes classroom yes, being taught runes no,” he said truthfully, “I was taught most of what I know about runes from Mr. Black.” 

“Black?” 

“Oh Orion Black… He just moved here from Japan about a month or so ago. I don’t remember which, but anyways he’s like a prodigy or something. He’s also planning on becoming a ward maker, which I think is exciting you know?” 

“Really?” Hermione seemed to perk tight up at the information. 

“Yeah, he’s a really amazing person, and a good teacher too, because he explains things so well that they are easy to understand.” 

“I wish I could meet him, he sounds like a pretty amazing guys.” 

“I don’t know if he would agree with you there. He’s not the kind of person who thinks of himself as anything more than average,” Which was true, since Harry never ever held himself in high regards. 

“Really? People like him should feel accomplished for such a feat at least.” 

“I heard he had a rough past or something. His mother died at his birth, and his father passed away before he was eleven when they lived in Japan. He was placed in an orphanage for a long time with muggles who abused him,” That got Hermione gasping. 

“That can’t be right…” 

Luna cut in before Harry could say anything, “The Nargles are right nasty creatures aren’t they Even?” 

“Yes they are Luna, but not all are so.” 

“Indeed Evan, probably because, the Wrackspurts are keeping them preoccupied.” 

“What?” Hermione asked looking at them both confused. Luna only gave a dreamy smile and Harry laughed. 

“She was just stating the truth Hermione, Orion’s been through a lot. If you do meet him say hi okay, he likes having a friendly face to speak to every once in a while,” Harry said before turning to the teacher as the class started up, effectively cutting off anymore conversation in the class room. 

The rest of the class went rather smoothly and Harry found himself enjoying this year. Yes there were a few stares, nothing he couldn’t handle. These stares were nothing like the ones he’d gotten when he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Besides just that most of Harry’s day had gone quiet okay… that was until Ron cornered him a Draco in the hall. Pansy and the others weren’t going to be done this hall at this time, so they were pretty much on their own. He had Neville and some other kid Harry didn’t know, but it looked like his face had been used as a football at one point. 

“Hey faggot,” Harry quirked a brow at this and looked around before pointing at himself, “Yes you, you stupid ponce.” 

“if anyone is a ponce here is you little weasel,” Harry said, once again his filter shut off. His face was slack from and friendly emotions. He’d tried really he had, but it seemed the red head was just one of those people who you would never be able to please. 

“What did you say?” 

“You heard me. Besides only an idiot such as yourself would spout words from their mouth when they don’t know the meaning behind them.” 

“I know exactly what I meant.” 

“Oh really? Then I am sure you were calling me a cigarette then.” 

“What no! I was calling you a faggot.” 

“Okay it seems a literacy lesson is needed here. Faggot was intended to be a word for cigarette. Homophobic people with the intelligence of a mushroom turned it into slang for gay people or homosexuals. So I am sticking with the original wording for it.” 

Ron’s face was slack, his mouth hung open and Harry wondered what would happen if he just picked something up and threw it in his mouth just to see if he would notice. It took a few moments before his jaw snapped shut and he ground his teeth in anger. He got up in Harry’s face, and Draco stepped up to defend him, but Ron turned to him and told him to sod off. 

“Damn it you knew what I meant, Spring” Ron roughly grabbed the front of his robs, and Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Maybe I did, but you lack of intelligence obviously called for a well needed lesson.” 

“Why you…” Ron hauled off a punch to Harry’s face, making it snap to the side. 

Harry blinked wide eyed for a moment, at first the emotion in his eyes was pure fear. Almost as though the boy’s mind had been taken out on memory lane, however, those emotions started to die away as it slowly turned hostile. His dragon side did not like being challenged, not by a lowly human at least. When those eyes looked at Ron, from the corner of his eyes he noted that Ron was becoming weary of him as time drew on. Harry had taken the punch, and with his head still turned to the side was staring at him with hostile narrowed eyes. Suddenly there was a yelp as Ron let go of him, and Harry straightened out his stance to look at Ron. A bruise was already starting to form when Harry waved a hand over his face, and said a minor healing spell, to which the bruise vanished quickly. 

“Be lucky that little shock was all you got Ronald! Next time you won’t be so lucky,” He growled out. 

He didn’t look at any of the group that was there as he walked past them, Draco hot on his heals as they walked away from the trio. Draco was quiet for a long time before he spoke, “Not sure that was a good Idea Evan.” 

“With Weasley, nothing is ever a good idea.” 

“Can’t argue with that and I think your reaction was what puzzled him into silence.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your eyes got all distant and fearful, like you were remembering something and then all of the sudden you were cold… well not really it was more like a blazing inferno of rage.” 

“It seems I don’t react well to violence I guess,” He was obviously wanting the boy to drop it and he did, but he knew it wouldn’t last for long. 

Harry knew this year was going to be a long one, and that next time Ron will come back with even more aggression. Harry wasn’t looking forward to it he was having enough issues has it was. He lifted his hand to the metallic collar, that couldn’t be disguised while in any of his glamours. It didn’t bother him everyone could see it, instead of it being annoying or hindering he found it quite comforting in a way. Draco eyes it but said nothing, as they continued their trek. Oh yes… things her at Hogwarts would cause Harry to either lost his mind, or cause him more trouble then it was worth. 


	8. Winter Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _He lifted his hand to the metallic collar, that couldn’t be disguised while in any of his glamours. It didn’t bother him everyone could see it, instead of it being annoying or hindering he found it quite comforting in a way. Draco eyes it but said nothing, as they continued their trek. Oh yes… things her at Hogwarts would cause Harry to either lost his mind, or cause him more trouble then it was worth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been informed that Thanksgiving is not a EU thing. I was told this already and it will be edited when me and my beta readers get to that chapter. Also towards the reader elitists out there who want to nip pick, verbally attack, and ridicule me for things that are going to be corrected anyways. I have Indian Heritage, Cherokee Indian to be exact. Thanksgiving was not in celebration of a people being wiped out, it was in celebration of an Indian tribe saving a EUROPEAN COLONY from starvation. It was created before the United States as a whole was an Independent Country. They were THANKFUL they hadn't died, then they welcomed them into their people and taught them how they lived. The tribe that saved them was a Powhatan Tribe during the "Starving Time."
> 
>  Edit: never mind I fixed the issue ahead of time... for the people who continue to gripe about it.
> 
> Things in the story you might want to know.
> 
> "Talking/ spells"  
>  _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:**  
>  Spells **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry was exhausted, and honestly couldn’t remember a time being this tired. He usually was resilient enough to have more stamina than most. The twins had, had a right fun time letting lose another joke trap in the hall. Though, it was at the expense of their, own brother and a few other students who’d been unsuspecting. Among those was Harry himself was also present and somehow, he wasn’t sure why, but he somehow thought that they had planned it that way on purpose. Probably to keep Harry from literally killing the boy at this point, considering said boy seemed to take it upon himself to try and corner him a lot lately. He hated this side of Ron, and it was starting to grate on his nerves a bit. Was Ron always this pig headed? Bloody ponce probably was he just chose not to notice it till now. Either that or he had not cared enough before now. Now that he thought about it, it was possibly true, considering back then he’d always fought to gain acceptance in every one of the Light’s mind. It was still that way to a point, for he always feared how people would react if he ever showed them who he really was. Harry mentally sighed as he slipped into the Slytherin room. 

Halloween and few other celebrarions had passed in blur for Harry. Of course during those events Draco brought it upon himself to force the boy to dress his best for those occasions. On Halloween he’d forced Harry to wear a punk outfit with cat ears and a tail to match. Harry wasn’t used to this so it was definitely something new, considering someone had talk Dumbledore in allowing there to be a Halloween party coupled with a dance and several fun Halloween activities. The twins had a lot of fun and Harry was happy to see the two coming up with new things. It definitely brought out the bloody gore side of Halloween. It was hilarious watching the teachers freak out over the prank dishes they had created. 

On one of the celebrations Draco had made him wear his best robes to the dinner everyone had gone too. The only issue that had cropped up was Ron had confronted him again. It was the first time the boy had cornered him when he was alone. To be honest Harry often separated himself from everyone to have a bit of alone time. 

**_Begin-Flashback_**

_Harry had just gotten away from Draco, having the boy fuss over his appearance was a bit annoying and Harry’s dragon was getting a bit annoyed. Sighing he walked around the corridors looking for a place for him to be alone. He was just gaining hope when he found one of the abandoned corridors that he remembered from when he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He made a relieved sound when suddenly a hand gabbed hi shoulder and slammed him against the wall. He gritted his teeth together before his eyes snapped up to blue eyes that are hardened and anger filled them._

_“You can’t fool me, you’re not as you would have people believe,” He spat, “You’re nothing but a fake.”_

_Harry felt his heart twinge at those words, “Like you know me.”_

_Ron narrowed his eyes and sneered, “All Slytherins are the same everyone knows that.”_

_Harry’s face scrunched up in anger, “Biased words made by biased people.”_

_Ron pulled him forwards before slamming him into the wall again, causing his head to smack into the bricks roughly. His vision swam, and he blinked the spots away the best he could, it was a little difficult at first, but as his dragon healing kicked in he found relief. Ron was growling in his throat and his eyes were narrowed on him as they stood there._

_“It’s not biased its fact,” He growled._

_“And how do you know its fact? Have you ever once tried to get to know another Slytherin, or do you just love harassing every chance you get? From my end it seems you don’t even try,” Ron seemed to get even angrier at these words and raised his first to hit him._

_Harry let his fist hit him and he let his head fall to the side without much thought in stopping the other from doing so. Instead his eyes just slid to the side to watch him silently, before his hands came up and grabbed both of Ron’s wrists. Harry felt a growl build in his gest as he gradually twisted both of the wrists in his hands, applying pressure as he went._

_“See that right there is what I am talking about Weasley. Your so damned pigheaded, stubborn, narrow minded, and incapable of giving people you think are back a second chance,” He hissed and the sound of a loud snap could be heard causing Harry to release the boys wrists as he cried out in pain._

_A shiver raced down his spine at the ear splitting scream, but otherwise did not flinch. His face read impassive as he stared at the boy cradling his left wrist. His big blue eyes were welled up with tears. Usually Harry would feel remorseful and would usually instantly being begging for forgiveness, but somehow he felt oddly satisfied and not the least bit sorry for breaking his writs._

_Pale blue eyes watched him silently, “I told you once Weasley that what happened would be nothing compared to last time. This is your second warning, and I will not give a third.”_

_Weasley glared up in pain at him, not once backing down and his eyes promised his own thoughts of pain for Harry. Harry turned away and walked down the corridor, not even looking back to see if the boy had gotten up after having kneeled down when his wrist had snapped._

**_End-Flash-Back_**

It possibly hadn’t been a practically good idea on his part to provoke the boy any further than he already had. Though, now it seemed like the boys thick headedness just wasn’t getting cracked open to reality just yet. Shaking his head he focused more on his own react that he’d created when the confrontation had taken place. He had to be truthful, that his reaction had scared him a bit. In the past he had always taken consideration for everyone’s well-being he hadn’t liked hurting people regardless of who they were. Ron should be no exception, but he’d done so anyways without remorse or sympathy. He honestly didn’t like were his mental and emotional path was taking him. 

“Evan see you-“ 

“Got out of our-“ 

“Little trap with very few-“ 

“Problems,“ Harry turned to the voices and grinned at Fred and George. 

“Why of course, do you think me some fell brained idiot that cannot escape from such a joke?” He laughed. 

“Not at all unless-“ 

“You are Ronny-kins, but-“ 

“As you know he’s still back there-“ 

“Steaming in his hate that he can’t-“ 

“Be like you and escape our trap,” They all laughed and Harry walked with them as he listened to their small banter. 

“How’s Ron’s wrist anyways,” Harry asked to them. 

“Well mum was pretty pissed-“ 

“About you breaking his wrist- 

“But, we told mum-“ 

“He had it coming and had-“ 

“Already been warned once to not-“ 

“Harass you and make assumptions-“ 

“Of you before he even knew you.” The twins finished and Harry sighed. 

“Do you think there is a chance he might back off?” 

“Not a chance,” They chorused together. 

“Thought so… Just wish he would leave me alone… Then again it did stop him from bothering the others. I guess he sees me as a bigger threat,” He sighed again. 

“Ronny thinks-“ 

“You’re a Vampire-“ 

“And is trying to-“ 

“Deceive the good folks-“ 

“Of our dear school of-“ 

“Hogwarts,” The nodded at each other then said together, “But we don’t believe him.” 

Harry sighed, and shook his head, “He’s really grating on my nerves and quite frankly I’m not happy with how I’m handling it at all.” 

“Yes, we know-“ 

“Since Evan is sweet to all-“ 

“But when it comes to Ronny-kins” 

“Evan loses his cool-“ 

“And ickle Ronny-kins gets hurt,” Both boys looked at him in worry. 

Harry felt his shoulder slump a bit, “Honestly I don’t want to… but when he confronts me the way he does it’s like this other me raises up from the depths within me and I just can’t help but do so.” 

“Sounds like-“ 

“You need a vacation-“ 

“Or something of the like,” They both patted him on the shoulder before chorusing again, “All will be well Evan just keep your chin up.” With that they bid him farewell and left him to his thoughts. 

Harry had gotten along with the twins rather fast. The only ones who he hadn’t gotten along with from his old group of friends, was Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Though, he was sure Hermione wanted to get along with him, but was holding back from doing so because of Ron. She always greeted him kindly and such, but didn’t try to act friendly if it would cause more harm than good. Harry let his thoughts wander a bit before he rounded a corner and found Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, but what caught his attention was the fact that they had Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Seamus cornered. Seamus was in front of the group and angrily spitting words back at the Slytherins before Draco said a word even he couldn’t stand for when Hermione had interjected to speak to him. 

Harry took meaningful steps toward them, the Gryffindors’ taking notice of him before the other Slytherins’ did. Draco turned to see what caught their attention and was met with angered pale blue eyes, which seemed to swirl like a blizzard with how cold they looked. Draco flinched and took a step back looking at Harry with weary eyes before the boy turned his eyes to the others there with them. Seamus stepped back for the cold look had yet to vanish from his eyes. 

“I apologize, for the rather rude behavior just displayed. It is shameful that it even happened,” He glanced at the Slytherins who ducked their head in a look of embarrassment. 

“It’s o-okay,” Neville stammered and it was at those words that Harry’s eyes softened, and people in the immediate area seemed to relax a bit at Harry’s soft smile. 

“Draco,” He turned to the boy with narrowed eyes, “I expect not to hear that word come out of your mouth again. Draco gave him a confused look before Harry clarified, “She is a Muggleborn and a witch just like any other. It does not matter her blood-“ 

“But she is a mudblood!” Draco exclaimed. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and hardened and the atmosphere around them seemed to plummet before feeling like the room had just slipped into an oven. Draco found himself unable to speak as he looked at those eyes that promised him that if he said it again that he may experience pain. Regardless of how close they had gotten over the few months they’d known each other. Harry was a scary person when you pissed him off and quite frankly he hadn’t expected that ire to be pointed his direction. 

“Never say it again…got it?” Draco nodded as did Crabbe and Goyle as if Harry’s anger had been aimed at them as well. 

Draco turned to the group quickly, “I’m sorry Granger it won’t happen again.” 

Hermione blinked a few times clearly she didn’t know what to say but answered none the less, “Umm okay.” 

The room seemed to relax as the overwhelming sensation of roasting alive vanished. Draco let out a breath as Evan’s mood seemed to even out a bit, before bidding the Gryffindors’ good bye. Reluctantly the Slytherins’ followed him without looking back at the puzzled group behind them. Harry noted Draco looking at him inquiringly and Harry glanced at him, without a word Draco knew the boy would explain his reactions to the word when they got back to the Slytherin common room. Harry had avoided telling any of them anything about himself, or his fake alias Orion. It was time Orion Black made an appearance to the Slytherins. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Ron was pissed, for days on end he’d been trying to corner that little git. Not only was he getting people in Hogwarts against him, but now he was getting his family to conspire against him and they didn’t even know the bastard. Ron growled as he fruitlessly tried to get himself out of his brother’s latest trap prank. He’d been furious when Evan had escaped from it rather easily and it fueled his anger even more when the boy had the nerve to smirk back over his shoulder at him. 

“I’ll make him pay, I have to get rid of the danger since Harry isn’t hear,” He hissed under his breath drawing the attention of other students as they passed by him when they got themselves out of the trap. 

Once he finally was able to get himself out, he realized that the teachers were already starting to make work of the gum like watery substance that seemed to cling to everything with an intensity that it was hard to distinguish if the blasted stuff would come off any time soon. Ron felt like letting out a frustrated yell, but he didn’t as he let his teeth grinned, together instead. He stormed off towards the direction he’d seen Evan vanish towards. He walked at a fast pace looking for him everywhere before he came upon the ending scene of what looked like a fight between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Evan was smack dab in the middle of it all. 

Ron felt his heart thump at the stare the boy gave Draco and not the Gryffindors, _‘What a Hypocrite… he tells me to treat Slytherins better and yet he treats them badly.’_ Then he heard what the male said next. 

“Draco,” Evan turned to the blond Slytherin with narrowed eyes, “I expect not to hear that word come out of your mouth again. Draco gave him a confused look before Evan clarified, “She is a Muggleborn and a witch just like any other. It does not matter her blood-“ 

“But she is a mudblood!” Draco exclaimed. 

Evan’s eyes narrowed and hardened and the atmosphere around them seemed to plummet before feeling like the room had just slipped into an oven. Draco seemed unable to speak as he looked at those eyes that promised him possible pain. It seemed Evan was a very scary person when you pissed him off. Usually the Malfoy heir would retort negatively to anyone who spoke in disrespect to him. This Evan character seemed to have a huge hold over him and the other Slytherins. _‘Just who the hell are you, Evan Spring?’_ Ron thought to himself 

“Never say it again…got it?” Draco nodded as did the other two Slytherins’ as if Evan’s anger had been aimed at them as well. 

Draco turned to the group quickly, “I’m sorry Granger it won’t happen again.” 

Hermione blinked a few times clearly she didn’t know what to say but answered none the less, “Umm okay.” 

Ron watched as Evan bid them all farewell with a pleasant smile on his face. Ron sneered at that smile as the male walked away from the stunned silent Gryffindor group with the dark minions. Ron made himself known before the Gryffindors. His face set in a frown as he approached them. 

“What happened? Did that guy do something to you all?” 

“N-no,” Neville said softly. 

“You don’t have to lie to protect him Nev’,” 

“He’s not Ronald,” Hermione huffed at him. 

“What are you gonna stick up for the snake too?” Ron growled. 

“Yes… and do you know why?” Ron hesitated but didn’t answer, “It’s because he stood up for me and seems to be a real nice guy once you get to know him if you’d just give him a chance.” 

“You have to be kidding me right? Did you forget what he did to my arm? He’s not human!” 

“Ron you know you started those fights and he reacted in kind to them. If you had just left him alone he wouldn’t have attacked you back during those confrontations. As for him being human or not, he seems pretty human to me, and your vampire theory is worthless. Many people who have come in contact with him say he’s warm. Vampires aren’t warm Ron, and you know that,” Hermione hissed. 

“It seems the Nargles and the Wrackspurts are at it again,” Luna hummed, but it effectively quieted them all down. 

“I’m done Ronald, I’m not taking your side in this any longer,” She said dismissively to Ron. 

He watched her go with wide eyes filled with shock. He had been so sure she would be with him on this and if Harry was here he would think the other would be too. Why was everything falling apart? He didn’t understand what people saw in the guy. He was pure evil and he was going to prove it one way or another. He growled as everyone, but Seamus left him standing there. 

“For what it’s worth Ron I don’t disagree with you. There isn’t something right about that guy,” Ron smiled at him, _‘At least I have one person on my side.’_

He mentally smirked at his thought and started to think of how to confront him next time. Evan had taken everything from him he considered important, and now Hermione had gone to him. He was going to seek revenge on Evan if it was the last thing he did. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry walked through the corridors to the great hall, with the other three Slytherins behind him each one of them silent. The came upon the doors to the great hall and he opened up the doors. Eyes turned to them and people became silent, causing Evan to pause in his stride before ducking his head and walking to an empty place make by Pansy and Theo. Blaise wasn’t in sight and he knew the Italian would be along soon. The Slytherins situated themselves around Harry before sitting to eat. He turned to Theo and gave him a questioning stare that asked him why everyone was looking at him. 

“They heard about the confrontation in the hall,” He said seeing Draco stiffen, “They also are hearing another’s words that cause people to doubt you not to mention the supposed proof the person has.” 

“Who?” Draco asked before Harry could. 

“The Weasley boy… His sister is in on it too. Though, their only proof is the boys arm having been broken, and the inhuman way it had been done.” 

“It’s normal for that kind of stuff to happen when you piss someone off,” Pansy defended. 

“But it isn’t… Evan is too thin to cause that kind of damage…” He trailed off looking to Evan. 

“You’d have me believe that these, rumor’s to be true?” 

“No I’m not… Weasley accused him of being a vampire or a Were-wolf,” Theo defended, “And we all know that is absurd” 

Evan looked to the head table where Dumbledore and a few other teachers kept glancing at him, “But it seems like others do believe it he mumbled.” 

Everyone around him glanced up at the table discretely and nodded before Pansy spoke up, “It will only be a matter of time before they confront you about it.” 

“Which they’ll find something to accuse me of,” He sighed and they looked at him questioningly. 

He lifted his wand under the table and put a privacy charm around them in parseltongue softly, and not allowing the other Slytherins to hear him speak those words. He did it to make it strong enough that not even a normal spell could dispel it. He sighed before turning to them to assess their emotions. Draco was the most interested while the others looked worried and resigned. 

“I’m not entirely human,” Surprise lit their eyes but didn’t show on their faces showing good control on their parts, “I was when I was fourteen. I was normal like you all, but something happened to change who I was. I am neither Were-wolf, Vampire, or Veela and for the longest time I still didn’t know what I was until… I met someone who could tell me and he was the only one who could ever be able too. Look I’m not going to go into details here, after we all meet back in the common room I will reveal myself to you all.” He said and they nodded before he pulled down the charm he was using. 

Dinner went by slowly after that and all the while Harry started to get agitated with the stares heading his way from one professor in particular, Headmaster Dumbledore kept trying to make eye contact with him and when he did he felt that nudge on his mind and Harry growled under his breath. Draco looked at him and then glanced over to where the boy was looking and his eyes narrowed, before turning back to Harry. 

“Don’t worry Evan, we can always write to mother and Father to see what kind of advice they can give,” He said to him softly. 

“I’m… afraid… Draco that even if we told them there would be nothing they can do about it if Dumbledore wants to get his way.”  
  


The boy grimaced at Harry’s words knowing them to be truth, “If only our lord were here.” He whispered and a grin split Harry’s face, because he knew something they didn’t and Draco eyes his grin. 

“Do you know something?” Pansy hissed to him. 

“Maybe I-“ He paused as his collar made an uncomfortable flare, and Harry unconsciously ran his fingers over the metal band around his throat. 

He didn’t show his discomfort on his face and instead settled for a thoughtful tone. He hesitantly glanced over at the head table. It seemed like it was time, and now not only did Snape know, but Dumbledore did as well when the man looked to the headmaster and nodded when his hand had jumped to his arm without notice by anyone but Dumbledore. Harry’s eyes narrowed and thought now it couldn’t hurt to tell those he’d gotten close to while he was with the Slytherins. His eyes zeroed in on Draco and gave him a smirk. 

“Our Lord is closer at hand then you would tend to believe my brother,” He said as not only Draco’s eyes widened but the other Slytherins around him. 

When they all finished their meal the Slytherins vacated the area and quickly made their way to the common room. Draco had beaten everyone there making sure they all lingered by hind in the man room. Once Harry was positioned and the common room door was closed Harry lifted his hand to his color and his glamour he used as Orion Black under his breath, no longer having to use wand glamours or the earing clasp, but just for appearances sake he left the ear piece on. It would seem too suspicious if he’d suddenly stopped wearing it. 

Almost white blond hair turned to silky black locks the gently curled at the ends and framed his features. His pale blue eyes bled into the steel grey that was a given to be the black family eyes, as well as the sharp features that came along with it. Already pale skin turned even paler, but seemed to glow a bit with radiance. His hand dropped from his collar and took in those around him. 

“You, all who have been with me since I first got here, know that I am related to Draco Malfoy. In a way I am, but my name isn’t Evan Spring and in a way I was still adopted into his family. My name is Orion Black, maybe you have heard of me and maybe you haven’t,” Whispers broke out and Draco hissed at them to be quiet, “A wonderful thing has happened while all of you were unaware of it.” His hand came up to his collar as his smirk turned into a wide grin, “Our lord had risen, and you will be hearing of this shortly after tonight. Your families will inform you about their marks reactions and at Yuletide we will be gathering,” He smiled widely at the eyes looking at him in wonder and hope. 

“How do you know?” An unknown Slytherin asked. 

“You see this?” He tapped his collar and some people nodded, “It is of his design, you see he found out about me a while back when I had an unfortunate event happen and he sent Nagini out to find me,” He saw people’s eyes widen at the name of the familiar, “He’d been watching me through her while I lived at the Malfoy manner and recovered from an affliction I had at the time.” He was recognition on Draco’s face. He knew his mother had told Draco everything that Harry wanted known and he could confirm it to the others that it fit with his explanation. “In time I came to meet him and participated in his full resurrection of my own free will. Though, before I did so he collared me giving me… privileges as he found a less harmful way for me to be marked,” people looked at his skeptical, and Harry was glad he still had the ear clasp on and he whispered a glamour spell on his face to keep the eyes and tattoo hidden, “If you do not believe me then look hear.” 

He unclasped the collar with a whispered parseltongue since he was calm enough to take it off. He opened it to the side that had the dark mark on it and showed it to the room which gasped at the sighed, of it, before he clasped it back snuggly against his neck. He looked at the people around him watching some accept his explanation but others were still skeptical. 

“This collar is also a restraint for me. As long as it exists I cannot tell a lie when wearing it,” He grimaced, “I must admit I do not like that, but I do have a choice as to not answer questions as well. The other reason he chose this method is because mentally and physically my body would reject his mark.” Eyes widened in astonishment at that, “The reason why will be revealed at Yuletide for that I am, sure.” He tapped at his collar in thought, “As long as I am unconscious or angry, or any variation of those two states of mind and emotions, this collar will be impossible to remove. So emotions like agitation, annoyance, anger, frustration, and the like it will be to allow it to be removed. Sleep, unconsciousness of any kind will make sure it will be irremovable as well, so as to keep me within our lord’s reach and protection.” 

Now to drop the bomb shell on them, “This is a port key as well as a contract, and now none of you who knows, about this will be able to tell anyone else, unless they know about it as well. Our lord made it clear no one is to know about my existence in his group until he wants them to know about me.” He smirked at bewildered faces that looked at him as though he’d lost his head, but then they all paled when they realized that he didn’t seem to be lying. 

“How can we trust you?” Another Slytherin asked. 

“Take it with a leap of faith, whether you trust me now is up to you, but regardless your under contract now and you will find out later if I am wrong or not,” He smirked before turning to Draco, “I want to speak with you alone Draco.” 

The boy nodded and told the other fourth years to stay put in the common room for now to give them privacy. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle kept the other in line and made sure no one snuck by until they were told otherwise. Harry walked up the flight of stairs to the fourth years, dormitories, and locked the door behind them once they were in the room with a whispered parseltongue spell that didn’t go unnoticed by the blond since the room was quiet and only they were there. When Harry turned around Draco’s eyes were wide in fear thinking this could very well be the dark lord in front of him, but Harry only chuckled. 

“Calm down Draco, I’m not the dark lord just someone who can speak the same language as he,” He stated softly. 

“That can’t be true only our lord and-“ 

“Harry Potter? Yes I know…” 

Draco looked at him puzzled before Harry whispered the parseltongue words to the collar to change the glamour, before he removed his own glamour spells he’d placed on himself as precaution, and unclasped the ear piece in a parseltongue spell. He removed his outer robe to reveal that back of Harry’s shirt was wide open, showing skin where tattoos layed before the came to life to show his other extensions. Wings unfurled and his tail humped heavily against the floor. His ears pointed out away from his head and Steel grey eyes melted into Avada Kedavra green eyes. Eye he’s seen so many times, but the face didn’t look right anymore. On top of that the teen got taller as well and Draco found himself looking up at the other male. Gleaming scales glistened on his back and upper arms. 

Harry stood there silently waiting for Draco’s reaction, the boy seemed to be frozen and Harry started to fear the worst. That he had possibly lost Draco and that said boy would never forgive him for the deceit. It took a while but anger soon ran across his face before realization dawned on him and he paled. He looked down and away as he watched Draco through thick lashes so as to not look so intimidating. A wand was suddenly pointed at him and Harry didn’t move. 

“You’re lying, this is all a lie. Your spying on us for Dumbledore and trying to drag out the truth from us,” He hissed. 

“Really? Do you believe that? Can’t you see for yourself that I’m the very same person who has been with you throughout the last few months fighting with the very people I once called my friends? Do you think I would do all that if none of it was true,” Harry looked down and away, hurt was in his eyes and he knew it, “I knew it was foolish to tell you even if Narcissa and Lucius accepted it… even if Tom…” he paused, “Voldemort… even when he found out he had seemed to accept it.” His hand came up to his collar to run across it with a fond smile before it fell. 

“I am the reason why Ron accused you all. He cornered me in an alley that day in Knockturn Allley, and at the time I had been emotionally compromised…” Draco was watching him as he listened as pieces of the puzzle that had been Evan, Orion,…..Harry clicked into place. 

“You caused the house fire at your safe house,” Wide grey eyes stared at him as his wand lowered when he nodded. 

“I killed them Drac’ and I watched as they life drain from my aunt’s eyes. It wasn’t my fault but… I still killed them,” He looked at his blackened nails that were sharp like claws, “This inheritance killed them… so I ran.” He stated softly, “I had wandered to Diagon alley hoping to find ways to hide what I was and I knew I had to do so fast. So I did…and they found me only for me to run again… I was always running… Lucius found me and saved me, and Narcissa helped… when they found out who I really was after an elaborate lie that couldn’t have been traced… They still found out,” He whispered. 

“How?” Draco said speaking up for the first time since he’d started talking about his side of things. 

“I was having nightmares, ones so vivid and real to me that I could run from… and they kept getting worse with my guilt for lying to your parents and the one night it just became too much for me. I woke restrained to the bed my Lucius and to Narcissa using rennervate to force me to wake up,” He stated softly staring at the window his eyes glazed in the memory he’d immersed himself in, “Narcissa had found out first when comforting me. She’d bee stroking my bangs and I hadn’t realized she’d stopped to run her fingers alone my scar,” His fingers came up and brushed the scar hidden beneath bangs. 

“So they forgave you?” 

“Yes, but that’s because they know about my past as well,” Draco rolled his eyes thinking he already knew his past, but Harry pushed on and proved him wrong. “I wasn’t raised in a loving family, and I’m not even sure what love is… I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven, and even after that was always treated like a house elf and…” Harry was sure Draco saw his eyes go distant and his form started to tremble as Harry fought the memory that threatened to overtake him. Narcissa and Lucius had helped him to recover the best they could before sending him here to Hogwarts, but it showed that he hadn’t fully recovered at all. Haunted eyes looked back at big grey eyes as the listened, “I was…nothing but a whore to him… and he… he used me like one.” 

“Y-your lying….that can’t be true,” Draco stammered and Harry’s eyes hardened at his words. 

“Lying I’ll show you lying,” He forces his scales, swings, and tail to recede before pulling his top clean off of his being. “This is what happened… what my MUGGLE family relatives did to me… and that man knew it was happening and never once help me…Dumbledore fucking knew,” Harry said turning his back to the other and he heard Draco gasp. 

Even with the ink of Harry’s tattoos it still could never cover up the full extent of the wounds on his back that snaked around his torso to his front, but his back was the worst. Big bold letters stood out on his skin for the whole world to see and when Harry glance back he saw Draco’s pale and Ill looking features. Harry’s eyes softened and he put his shirt back on before putting his robs on over it. His eyes looking away from Draco as tears stung at his eyes. 

“To them I was a no body… A Freak without a name, a whore without a family and love, and a beast that became a murderer, but even to this day I still feel that disgusting man on me. I feel sullied, used, dirty, and unworthy of anyone’s affection,” Harry gripped at his upper arms and he could feel Draco’s eyes on him as he shiver at the feelings he described to him. “Draco… Who am I if I’m not Harry Potter…If I’m not Orion Black….if I’m… not Evan Spring? Am I just a demon? A… monster? Or am I Freak that belongs nowhere? I just don’t know anymore.” 

Draco moved before Harry knew what was going on, “Stop! Just Stop! Harry… You’re hurting yourself.” 

Harry looked down when sharp pain laced up his right arm. At some point his wand arm decided to just lay lifeless at his side before his other one decided to dig its claws into warm flesh, causing blood to slip down his arms and off the tips of his fingers as well as soaking into his robes. Harry’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath a few times before opening them again, and prying his hand from his arm to let it heal. Draco immediately pulled the sleeve up to watch it heal before his very eyes. 

“You see Draco, I’m not human… when I said I can’t lie while wearing this I meant it,” He confessed, “He made sure I could lie to him and thus I cannot lie to others, unless I take it off. Though, I never want too.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he helped me Draco, the Dark Lord and your Parents….they all saved me and helped me when no one else would. I told people about my life and it only got me trouble… so I gave up and when this happened,” He gestured to himself, “I knew it would get worse and I would die or be sent to Azkaban for taking a muggle’s life. Since I killed three it would be three ten year life sentences for me. So I fled… Merlin I don’t even know who friend or foe is anymore… I thought I once knew but I don’t and its eating away at the sanity I have left,” Draco pulled him into a hug. “I feel like a winter soul, so cold and lost inside and unable to find the warmth so many others seem to have. I ache for that warmth but can never reach it,” He said softly 

“Harry…no Orion now…. I can tell your mind has made up who you are. You’re proud as a Black and Sirius would be proud of you. I know my mom is, since she talks about you none stop. Throw away the past Harry stop lingering on it… I know it’s hard to do, but it will fade away with time if you let it,” Harry nodded at his words. 

They stood like that for a long time, not noticing Osiris was awake and curled up on Harry’s pillow watching and listening silently next to and equally tentative Nagini. Little did Harry know, that the dark lord felt like a winter soul as well. Cold like a blizzards storm that cannot find the sun in its wake. But the two winter souls would begin a journey that would lead them to their sun. 


	9. Tail Chasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _They stood like that for a long time, not noticing Osiris was awake and curled up on Harry’s pillow watching and listening silently next to and equally tentative Nagini. Little did Harry know, that the dark lord felt like a winter soul as well. Cold like a blizzards storm that cannot find the sun in its wake. But the two winter souls would begin a journey that would lead them to their sun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry stood before the Malfoy manor silently with Lucius and Narcissa behind him. His mind was focused on the work he had to do before him, and as promised he was placing the Malfoy Manor’s new wards in place. Harry had spent a few months coming up with the new ward spells he was to place on the manor after stripping out the old wards that once protected the mansion. 

**_-Just-the-other-day-_**

_“Hey Orion?” Draco asked as they sat in the common room._

_“Yeah what’s up Dray?”_

_“Didn’t mother and father ask you to put up new wards to the house? Well since you applied to be a ward maker and all.”_

_“Oh don’t worry about that, a plan has already been set out for that.”_

_“Like?”_

_Harry sighed and pulled something out of his small pouch that he always kept attached to his belt, “This is the plan.”_

_Draco leaned over to look, “A time turner?”_

_“Yes, our lord decided that in order to keep Orion in the open to the public eye that I needed this in order to get out of Hogwarts during the days I need to get out and work on the wards people need for their homes,” He sighed, “The only problem I had though was having enough time to work on signature wards of my own that no one would dare to produce for themselves.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I had problems creating my own wards. Most people stick to either light or dark wards for protection. Mine, on the other hand are a combination of both as well as a few that I created myself. At first I had the issue with them exploding so I’ve been working on them since then.”_

_“Wait… how have you been able to perfect them while you’re in school then?”_

_Harry smirked and bounced the time turner in the palm of his hand, “How else do you think? You remember the short periods of time I vanished on my own. It wasn’t to just have a few minutes by myself. It was to also use the time turner to go back to the beginning of the day so I can work on my wards. Though, I have to admit it is tricky trying to find a place to switch out at when trying not to make contact with a later version of oneself.”_

_“Wicked!”_

_Harry laughed, “Yeah.”_

_“So where do you go to practice?”_

_“Back to Malfoy manner.”_

_“But… how? Aren’t there anti apparition wards around the school?”_

_“Of course, but when you know of other means to get out of school and past the wards then it is quite easy to do so.”_

_“What?” Draco’s eyes were wide in shock, “Wha-…How?”_

_Harry laughed at the young Malfoy heir’s face, “My little secret Dray and in time you might see it, but for now I can’t let anyone see it.” His face grew serious, “Dumbledore knows Legilimens.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“It’s something that can help people to enter the minds of others. I only know of three people who can use it so far other than myself… Snape, Dumbledore, and our Lord…”_

_Draco looked at him pale faced, “No way,” he squeaked._

_“Yeah,” he sighed, “Though if I’m suspicious enough about it, Dumbledore may already know…” He smirked then, “Then again he doesn’t know I am who I am yet…” His smirk that had appeared soon faded, “Unless he saw your memory of me… but if he knew wouldn’t he confront me yet?” Shaking his head he ignored it for now. “Anyways just to be safe I won’t show it yet okay?”_

_“Okay… Orion… if things go wrong, you can count on me to help you out okay?”_

_Harry gave a fond smile to Draco, “Okay Dray.”_

**_-Meanwhile-_**

Harry looked back on the memory with a fondness that he never had before. Draco was really like a brother to him and it felt good to have a family bond with someone. He once thought he had that with the Weasleys’, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. With the Malfoys’ though everything felt easier like breathing and it was comforting knowing someone accepted him no matter what his past was like or who he was now. 

Harry turned to Lucius and Narcissa, before casting a spell on them so they could see what he saw every day now, for the period of time that it would take to build the wards around the house. Once done he turned back around hand in hand as he lifted both his hands to start weaving the spells he needed together. He’d been happy when he created a spell to fit in between the spells that had been clashing and didn’t hinder any of the wards properties, but enhanced them instead. Narcissa gasped as she watched spells come together. Hues of many colors such as gold, white, grey, blue, purple, and black were showing the complicated mix of wards that had been used and created by the boy before them who was expertly creating the wards to their home. 

When, the wards finally came together in a large dome like bubble over their land, the shimmered till they settled on a filmy glass like look of a warm yellow-orange color. Harry smiled when it settled and held strong. He’d taken many tests to make sure that it would stay strong and hold without exploding. Lucius made a sound of appreciation and awe. Harry turned to look at him as both Narcissa and Lucius blinked when the aura sight fell away from their vision. 

“That was fascinating Orion,” Lucius said a small smirk on his lips, “So tell me what are the wards made up of and their purpose.” 

“Well the wards are an intricate weave of ward spells. The wards will lock onto those that will have access to the wards, such as you and Narcissa. If you want to add anyone else simply tapping into the wards and adding their magical signature will work enough for them to be able to access them,” He said to bother him and Narcissa, “Anti-Apparition, and Anti-Threat wards are in place, they can be turned active or inactive whenever you please. You can chose where people can apparate as well designating that to be the immediate area one can go to only when apparating. The threat ward allows you to dispose of someone who your immediate family thinks of as a threat. It will port them away from your home about several miles. The ward will allow you to recognize magical signatures and know exactly where they are in the house. No one but those keyed into the wards will know this and feel it. It also has a destructive, feature as well, if and when things go bad and you’re on the run and wish something’s to stay out of the enemies hands, you can key in the items to the ward and when you activate it with your magic those items will be burned until they are useless.” 

Lucius gave an impressed look, “What about spells cast at the house?” 

“They will be useless… Think of the wards as being something similar to Hogwarts wards, but not nearly as ancient. Not sure which would stand a better chance, but I have confidence in my work,” He said smiling slightly. 

Narcissa came up and hugged him, “Thank you Orion.” 

Harry hugged her back and sighed, “It’s about time for me to head back.” 

Lucius gave a short chuckle, “It seems so, but fret not the holidays are coming up soon.” 

Harry smirked and nodded, “I look forward to it.” 

Harry followed them into the manor, his mind focused on upcoming events as he walked. He slipped into his room and used his time turner to allow him to move forward a little after his other self-had left Hogwarts. He could sense himself downstairs in the main room talking with Narcissa and Lucius, before, he himself apparated out of the room to go back to Hogwarts. He knew his other self would use the time turner to get back to the beginning of the day while he was there at Malfoy manor. It made it easier to coordinate the time and places he needed to avoid his other self. He sighed with relief as he stretched his sore muscles a bit. The day had been long and Harry knew at the rate he used the time turner he would turn fifteen before the year was over. It was funny that he would be turning fifteen before the wizarding world acknowledged that he was even of age. He found himself laughing softly out loud as he wandered down the tunnel that allowed him back into the school. 

Voldemort had been silent and hadn’t said much, though having Nagini relay things that were going on made him felt happy that the older male thought him important enough to let him know what was going on. He wondered if he watched him like he did before Harry knew he’d been doing so, since Nagini was sneaking on and off school grounds without being notice by anyone. From what little he did know was that he was planning something big that dealt with Azkaban and it would be taking place soon. He had already put into thought that it was to get back the death eaters that had been imprisoned for being Voldemort’s followers. He was a little weary about that thought, but he decided he would get over it none the less. 

Harry peaked out from behind the statue and looked around. Nodding to himself he let the statue slip back into place before continuing on his way to dinner. He was rather hungry now having spent the whole day keeping busy with school and his day at the Malfoy Manor. Humming he found himself turning a corner just at the same time Draco and Blaise were. 

Draco smirked at him, “How did it go?” 

“Great! Nothing drastic happened anyways,” Harry chuckled. 

“That’s good to know.” 

“Yeah, I’m happy that I found the issue and got it smoothed out before use.” 

“I’m glad you did. Just shows how much of a genius you are.” 

“I’m not a genius… I just love what I do.” 

“Oh come on Evan you know you’re smart why not accept a compliment when it’s given?” 

“Because I’m not used to it…” 

“But you’ve had compliments in the past right?” 

“No… those were words to things I never had control over. So I do not consider them as such,” Harry said as his eyes landed on the floor before them as they walked. 

Draco’s face softened, “Well… I guess we’ll just have to give you compliments more often then.” He smirked as he poked Harry in the side. 

Harry chuckled softly and tried to move away from the other, “Okay, okay I get it… I will try to be more open to compliments as well.” 

“Better, now come on we need to get to dinner before we run into the weasel.” 

Harry nodded as they made their way swiftly to the great hall. It surprised Harry that dinner went well without Ron making much of a fuss. It was strange, but it seemed as of late the other seemed resigned. Possibly even just a tad distant and Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on what could have gotten to the other male to act in such a way. It was strange considering the last few days he’d been trying to corner or confront him whenever he got the chance, regardless if anyone was around or not. He glanced over at the other male every now and again, but there was no sign coming from the boy that he was hostile or not towards him. 

Shaking his head lightly he looked to Draco who only seemed to shrug at him, when he to noted that the other was acting strangely. Shrugging it off, he wondered if the other had just gotten over whatever he was trying to prove to everyone, so he decided not to question it any further. Shrugging he returned to eating the last of his meal before he rose from his seat and left the room to go to the common room. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were currently the ones that Harry hung out with the most. It kind of, felt like he was back with Hermione and Ron, but not really. Theo was actually pretty smart and Harry was surprised he hadn’t noticed. Draco reminded him a lot of Ron, but without the jealous monster. Not to mention that Draco was a lot more loyal than Ron had ever been for him. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Dumbledore found the new student very disconcerting. He obviously knew Legilimency and Occlumency, considering on numerous occasions he’d tried to access the boys mind. Even the impulse charm was not working against the boy since he forced himself to constantly look away from his eyes. He hadn’t expected a child from an orphanage would be able to take on such magic. Then again he was home schooled after being adopted by the Malfoys’ only now allowing the boy to go to school. The young Malfoy heir had been completely at ease about the announcement of him joining Hogwarts and really didn’t think much on it. 

He’d kept a close eye on the boy after the first incident with Ronald Weasley. It was odd that the boy could project electricity off of his skin and clothing as though it was a part of him yet not entirely so. There weren’t many creatures out there that had that same ability either, and the very few he knew of had died off a long time ago. The boy had a kind side he had to admit that, and that kindness seemed to be untarnished, though he wasn’t sure how long that would last. Most Slytherins changed their tune after a while in that house and if Voldemort hasn’t gotten him yet he would eventually. 

“Severus, have you heard anything yet?” 

“No, the Dark Lord had yet to call on me. From what I can tell none of the others have been called either,” Snape said with a drawling sneer. 

“It is odd he has yet to contact you,” Dumbledore said to him. 

“It is not all that odd sire, considering it is not the first time he has gone so long without word to his inner circle let alone the rest of his death eaters.” 

“Your right… but I can’t help wondering if he already has something up his sleeve.” 

“He always has something up his sleeve sir, he is that dark lord after all.” 

“That is true… Tell me do you know anything about that student named Evan Spring?” 

“No, I do not. Though,, I do find it strange that I had not heard of him until he joined Hogwarts this year. I am reluctant to say that he seems more capable than most in my class,” He sneered reluctantly. 

“Indeed, I have gotten the same from other teachers as well. He is passing all his classes with flying colors.” 

Dumbledore didn’t dismiss the fact that Snape had a look of impression before hiding it expertly once again. Evan Spring was a puzzle unto himself, considering the boy literally cropped up out of the middle of nowhere. His thoughts turned to Harry, the boy had been missing for literally four months and several days. No sign of the boy had showed up anywhere, and he was starting to think that he’d lost his weapon. On top of the puzzle of Evan and Harry, a new player had moved into the picture by the name Orion Black. He’d fought tooth and nail to find out more about the boy, but a lot of the information he needed was not in Britain. 

The young man was a genius, and had been privy to being able to inspect the wards he was creating for people. He’d become quite a popular person and seemed to be well acquainted with the Malfoys’, as well as the Greengrass and Zabini families. He’d heard from quite a few sources that the male lived with the Malfoys’ and Narcissa and Lucius always spoke highly of him. The one time he’d met the boy he’d been impressed with his knowledge of magic. That one time however had been the same day he’d taken his owls at the ministry since he’d been home schooled till he was eighteen. 

“Severus, have you found anything on Orion Black then?” 

“Yes, seems he is the great, great, Grandson of Marius Black. A man who was born a squib and had been blasted off the family tree. The Blacks’ had thought of him as their worst mistake. Seems they were mistaken to say the least. On top of him being a ward maker he has delved into a study over squibs and muggles. He has uncovered quite a few unknown truths and is expanding his search,” Severus said as he watched the headmaster through heavy eyes, seemingly uninterested at the subject. Though, it didn’t at all fool Albus as he sat at his desk, “He lost both of his parents however, his mother died when she gave birth to him and his father before he turned eleven. During his time alone he went from muggle family to muggle family until he met one family who adopted him overseas in Japan. From information gathered the family was a pure blood family. I can’t get any information to see if this is true, but it seems concrete to me.” 

“Hmm... I wonder what his thoughts on muggles are,” Dumbledore hummed. 

“He doesn’t hate them, but he doesn’t like them either,” Severus huffed obviously wanting to leave by now. 

“Why is that?” 

“It seems the last muggle home he was in before coming in contact with his pureblood family, had treated him rather horribly,” Severus said grimacing. 

“Where did this information come from?” 

“From the Malfoys’ since they are putting him up at their house until he can afford a place of his own,” He sighed. 

“Have you seen evidence of said abuse?” 

“He doesn’t show much in his emotions though he does seem to go extremely distant and withdrawn when certain things are mentioned. Upon your request I had visited a sight that was having one of his wards put in place… Other than the boy flinching away from male contact nothing more was showed.” 

“Hmm so it seems the one who had possibly abused him had been of the male gender then?” 

“It is possible but not likely, when someone flinches like he did it was something deeper than a physical abuse,” Severus grimaced. 

“Do you mean…?” 

“Yes, Orion Black had been sexually abused by someone of the male gender.” 

“I see… It will be more than likely that he will join Voldemort if he makes himself known once more.” 

“If he hasn’t already that is.” 

“Yes, it is best to assume so at this point until we know more.” 

Snape nodded and watched the aging man silently and Dumbledore dismissed him after a few other questions he had. Once the potions master was gone he got up from his chair and walked over to Fawkes who was singing sweetly. 

“Fawkes my dear friend, it seems as though shadows of the unknown are looming nearer each day and puzzling people are showing themselves. I only hope our dear young mister Potter makes it make safe to be ready to take on the unknown ahead of us,” He said the Phoenix, which sang out a tune when his fingers touched its feathers. He turned back to his desk after a while of petting Fawkes only to sit at his desk once more. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry’s eyes were shinning with mirth as he watched Draco trying to stuff his trunk full of the items he and the other Slytherins had strung out around the room. Draco only glared at Harry who sat upon his trunk, with items all neatly in place within it, having been ready to leave the night before. His pale blue eyes watching the Malfoy heir, as he sat upon the lid of the trunk to force it down. Harry laughed when the latch didn’t click closed. 

“Oh shut it Spring,” Draco growled and Harry laughed even harder. “Come of it, how did you get yours closed?” 

“Easy I took time the other day arranging it for the trip back home, you on the other hand, like everyone else decided to wait till the last possible moment to pack.” 

“Well help me then,” Draco huffed and Harry relented. 

When Draco got off his trunk Harry rearranged things to fit better then what they already had been. Once finished he gave Draco a smug grin when it latched close with little to no problem. Draco grumbled, but otherwise kept his mouth shut after that. Everyone quickly got their things together before allowing their things to be taken to the train by the house elves. Draco happily chatted, Harry’s ear off about what the hols’ would be like. Knowing Narcissa though, Harry knew the place would look extravagant and very well done. As they all started to leave the grounds they walked over to the carriages that the Thestrals’ pulled. Harry walked up to the wagons and at first had to take a double take at what he was seeing. It was at that point Luna appeared next to him like she usually did when strange things happened. 

“Beautiful isn’t he Evan?” 

“Uh, yeah… Were they always here?” He questioned puzzled. 

“Of course they were, the only problem was that you couldn’t see them before.” 

“Why is that?” 

“They can only be seen by people who have seen death.” 

Harry paled and looked at Luna, “…You mean…” 

“It’s, okay Evan your secrets safe with me,” Luna said softly to him, “The only reason I see them is because of my mum. I was nine when she died,” Luna said dazedly. 

“Come on Spring… we’ll miss the train if you don’t hurry up,” Theo called out to him. 

“We better get going,” Harry said wearily, it was obvious to him Luna knew more then she let on and it quite literally scared him a bit, “Would you like to ride with us?” 

“With you, Draco, Theo, and Blaise you mean?” In a stating fact kind of tone which, lead it to sounding more like a question before she answered him, “Sure, it seems the Nargles are playing nice today.” 

“Yes, the Nargles are quite today,” Luna smiled at him and made her way over to the carriage and climbed in, as Harry soon followed her and sat down beside her. 

The ride was eventful with Draco trying to understand the dirty blond haired girl sitting next to him. She spoke of many odd creatures not many had seen, like those that pulled the boats in the lake. At this point Blaise was arguing with her, alongside Theo as well. Though, upon hearing that Harry could see them they started asking questions. The creature was identified as a Hippocampus, which was a sea horse dating back to Greek Mythology and the god Poseidon. The tale behind the magic used to hide them for people was interesting, but left questions for Harry he was not comfortable with talking about. 

Blaise and Theo bother tried to coax it out of him when they found out the only way to see them was when one lost their virginity. Draco hissed at them to stop and Harry looked at him grateful for him trying to stop them. He glanced over to Luna, whose dazed look didn’t at all look repentant. He had to admit it was starting to scare him that Luna knew way more than he would like for her to know. Swallowing thickly he ignored the arguing between his friends that ensued after the topic, until Luna decided to comment on another creature they were familiar with. Harry only half listened, but otherwise stayed focused on something else that was bothering his mind. 

Not once since his disappearance had there been anything remotely speaking of him in the new papers. Sure it had come to a shock to the wizarding world when he had been announced missing only a few days after he’d left his burning house on Private Drive. He realized pretty quickly after those days, that the wizarding world only acted as though they cared and they really hadn’t in the least. Harry’s eyes sightlessly wandered over the surrounding area as they pulled up to the train docking station. The billows of smoke rising from the smoke stack of that train. Its whistle sounding to let everyone know it was time to board it. 

Slipping from the carriage Harry started to walked to the train followed closely by Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Luna. None of them noticed the eyes that had followed them the whole while. The train ride was eventful considering that Luna was part of the reason that it was like that. Surprising enough Hermione had showed up, mostly to speak with Harry about a class assignment she was struggling with for Runes class. Draco firmly bit his lip from saying anything to the fizzy haired girl that could possibly set Harry off on him. Though, it didn’t stop him from teasing Neville since he’d accompanied her to make sure she’d be okay in a room full of Slytherins. 

“So what’s up with the Weasel,” Draco asked Hermione, though he looked like he would rather eat dirt than to do so. 

“I don’t know what is up with him and I do not care.” 

Surprised Draco raised a brow, “Isn’t he your friend?” 

“I’m not sure anymore… I mean he is coming up with the most ridiculous things about Evan and for the longest time before Evan came here he was always going on about the Slytherin House… Though, it seemed to get worse after Evan showed up… It’s almost as though he is obsessed or something and I just can’t stand to be around him anymore.” 

“Doesn’t your lot always forgive each other?” 

“I guess, but… It seems like he’s just not himself anymore. Harry’s disappearance seems to be the reason he’s acting this way, but I’m not sure. Maybe he’s always acted this way and I just never realized it before.” 

Harry spoke up after that, “I would tend to believe that bloody git was always that way.” 

Hermione grimaced at those words, “Maybe…” It was obvious that she was unused to the cheerful Evan sounding so disdainful about another person. 

The rest of the ride was spent with Draco gearing about Ron and Hermione defending him rather lamely, before Luna got them all back on Nargles and Wrackspurts. To which, Hermione kept insisting that they do not exist, as she also proclaimed that the other creatures Luna spoke of such as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and the Heliopath that she insists is being used by Cornelius fudge as his army. Neville on the other hand seemed quite taken with Luna and wanted to know more about these creatures that Luna knew so much about. 

Upon reaching King’s Cross Station, Draco and Harry made their way over to Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa gave them both a warm hug, as Harry gave a faint smirk before looking to Lucius, who called a house elf by the name Mimzy who took both Draco’s and Harry’s items to the house before they themselves left for home. That was what Harry called it now and Malfoy Manor was his home now. Harry was still looking for a place of his own yes, because he had to keep his pretenses of being Orion Black up. Pale blue eyes melted away at the sound of parseltongue being used to switch off his Evan Springe glamour. 

Harry looked around at the already decorated halls as Narcissa started to talk animatedly about the holidays ahead of them. Harry was gently smiling alongside Draco who seemed just as excited as his mother. Lucius was smirking as he made his way to who knows where while Harry moved away from Draco and Narcissa who had gotten so caught up in their discussion they hadn’t noticed Harry slipping off to the kitchen. Upon reaching that part of the house, some of the house elves stopped to stare wide eyed at him. 

“What master be, need’n?” Mimzy asked him with wide eyes. 

“I would like to use the kitchen for a while.” 

“May Mimzy be ask’n what young master be need’n with the kitchen sir?” 

“I would like to make some holiday treats.” 

“We’z can do that young master, no need to be do’n such things.” 

“It’s okay Mimzy I want to it helps me relax… Please can I?” He begged with a small pout. 

Mimzy’s eyes grew wide, “If master be want’n then master can.” 

“Okay, thanks Mimzy,” He smiled brightly as Mimzy stood there frozen. 

Harry knew the house elves weren’t used to him, but they were getting there. They liked the kindness he showed to them and they often did just about anything for him when he asked. Mimzy soon moved on and got busy with other things she had to get done. Harry pulled out the items he needed and started to make the items he’d learned to make back in Private Drive, when he’d been forced to live with the Dursleys’. Brandy Snaps, Arctic Roll, Caramel Shortbread, and some cookies that his aunt Petunia had made him make one time. They had been Vernon’s favorites considering the man ate them all the time like they were going out of style. The name of the cookie was Snickerdoodle and even though the name was funny, the one time he’d been able to have one he found he liked them too. 

Harry tired not to think much on it as he made the items silently, he let some of the house elves help him when he was too busy making one to get the ones he’d made out of the oven or where ever he’d put them to be done. It was during his making of the Snickerdoodles, that something loud crashed within the manor making Harry jump enough to accidently dump a bunch of flour and dough on himself before losing his footing and falling to the floor. The ruckus seemed to grow as shouts were heard and they gradually got closer to where he was. 

The door burst open and Harry blinked owlishly up at the person who’d just burst into the room. Wide green eyes looked up in shock and horror at the person he saw standing there looking at him, frozen in mid stride. Obviously having followed his nose to that area of the house, and pressed against his back facing away from him down the hall to the others who’d been following them, was another he hadn’t planned on seeing that day. Grey eyes blinked slowly down at Harry as though he was trying to figure out something that should be obvious to him, yet seemed oddly off. 

Harry could hear Lucius spitting something out along the lines of stupid dogs and chasing tails, but he ignored it when the other with the man before him looked over his shoulder to look at Harry. Harry watched as green eyes widened comically at where Harry sat on the floor, covered in flour and dough. They all just stood there for a long time, before Narcissa and Lucius got close enough to see what they could possibly be staring at without moving a frozen muscle. The silence broke when Draco caught sight of him, and laughter started to overtake everyone in the room. 

Harry blinked owlishly for a while before he blushed under the flour, covering him, “I was making cookies.” 

The laughs got harder and Harry pouted, which only seemed to egg them on further. Harry was surprised that this actually happened. Considering Sirius and Remus seemed entirely unharmed showed that Narcissa and Lucius had held back because Harry cared about them, he felt grateful that they hadn’t hurt either of the two men before him. 

Sirius calmed down enough first soft throat huffs showing he was forcing down his mirth, “Harry?” He asked uncertain, though his scent told Sirius that he was right in his assumption. It was just a tad different now, which he was determined to know why. 

“Hey, Sirius,” Harry answered sheepishly with a slight nod. 

Draco went over the Harry and helped him up, a grin still splitting the Malfoy heir’s features as he did so, which Harry pouted at. Getting up slowly he dusted himself off before Mimzy decided to help out and cleaned him up with a snap of her fingers. The contents vanished and the mixing bowl was back on the table. Now at this point Harry was fidgeting under Sirius’s gaze. 

Remus spoke up then, “Pup what’s going on?” 

Harry sighed knowing there was no way to get out of this. “It’s a long story… I would tell you it… If Lucius is okay with it,” He looked to said man who was in the door way with Narcissa behind him, a fond and humorous smile still on her features. 

Lucius looked to the two before sighing, “Yes, but first before that happens can we please clean up the foyer. Harry, your dogs’ here seemed to find it in them to knock the door in… literally, before setting off something in the hall that was as slick as ice, across the floor.” 

Sirius had the notion to look sheepish at Harry who only laughed, “It seems the tail chasers have sought after my tail.” Harry chuckled softly, “Come on then shall we, we have much to discuss.” 

Upon leaving the kitchen, Harry found himself walking into the hall that had the ice like substance on the floor boards. His eyes widened at the see through glassy ice substance, which felt more like slime then ice. Harry laughed when he realized just what it was. It seemed his godfather had gone out of his way to ask the twins for one of their latest jokes. He only recognized it because it was something they had used on a group of students in the halls of Hogwarts around Hollows eve. It had been amusing watching people trip over themselves trying to stay up right only to complain about the feel of it when their skin touched it. 

It was at this point he picture his god father and Remus kicking in the door only to let loose this prank like spell on the people within as they came around the corner in surprise. Harry started to chuckle as he pictured Lucius landing face first upon losing his footing, just to grimace and comment on the slimy substance as it smear the side of his face slightly. Lucius glanced over to him and raised a brow at him and Harry raised his hand and waved it back and forth as he couldn’t hold back his chuckles. 

“Sorry, I just pictured what could have happened here and I can’t get the picture out of my head,” He laughed as Lucius’s eyes widened a fraction, only serving to cause Harry’s laughter to grow. 

Once Harry settled down they got to work in cleaning up the mess, with Lucius grumbling about the whole situation still. Sirius made a few jibes at the blond, before Harry quickly put a stop to it. This however, got Sirius curious as to what could have taken place to change Harry’s attitude about the Malfoys’. He soon got his answer however when Harry pulled both Sirius and Remus off into another room alone, so they could speak to one another and have some alone time together. Narcissa showed up every once in a while to offer drinks or something to eat, other than that they were alone. 

Harry had found it infinitely harder to tell Sirius and Remus what had happened to him at the Dursleys’ and what he’d done. Guilt was something that weighed heavily on Harry’s heart and it had taken a long time for him to openly admit certain things from his life before then. Sirius took it all in silently, but judging by the look on the man’s face he was furious whether it was at the Dursleys’ of Harry himself, he didn’t know which. He swallowed thickly, his eyes cast down on the floor, his whole being telling him to run, but he forced himself to stay. Narcissa had helped him in the past months to get him to talk about these things more openly with people he trusted and care about. 

He definitely trusted and cared about Remus and Sirius, and knew they wouldn’t tell anyone. Harry sat there for a long time in silence with them. The air thick with a tension that Harry wished would disappear sometime soon. He could feel both men’s eyes on him and it took all his will power not to cower or flinch under the intense stares. Sirius eventually made a growl sound that did make Harry jump slightly, and the sound cut off just as quickly as it had begun. 

“If they weren’t dead already I would have killed them myself right about now,” Sirius said letting another harsh sound to slip past his lips. 

Harry looked up at him when his warm hand touched his lightly, “Thanks, Sirius.” 

“I would do anything to protect you pup… Which, brings me to the next subject,” He said softly, “will you come with us?” 

Harry stared wide eyed at Sirius before looking away, “I can’t.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“I have to… Siri’ you can’t expect me to run off with you. Your still on the run, and I’ve made a place for me here with the Malfoys’. They helped me when I had no one to turn too, they gave me a place to stay when I was too afraid to trust anyone.” 

“But-…” 

“No… I can’t I’m sorry, but I can’t besides… I plan on getting my own place still. I don’t want to burden anyone with my presence.” 

“Harry you’re not a burden on anyone, and as much as I would hate to admit it I think the Malfoys’ think the same thing.” 

Harry sighed and looked down and away before firm calloused fingers lifted his chin to look into grey eyes, “If it makes you happy I will not sway you from the path you seem determined to stay on. I will support you no matter your decisions, and I will try and visit as often as I can.” 

Harry gave a half smile, “All I wish is for your and Professor Lupin to be safe.” 

“Call me Moony or Remus Harry,” Remus said from beside the man, having finally spoken after everything that had happened. 

“Or call him Remy he likes the nickname,” Sirius said chuckling. 

Harry laughed softly before Remus spoke up again, “So Harry what is this form you spoke of. 

Harry quieted and gnawed away at his lower lip, trying to gain back his courage that suddenly seemed to vanish at the thought of showing him that new form of himself. Sighing Harry stood up from the chair he sat on, before releasing the clasp on his ear, and the glamour that covered his tattoo. His tattoos on his back furled out as wings slowly appeared as well as scales and a tail. Once finished he stood before the two men in silence, both looking at him wide eyed. 

“What did you say this form was again?” 

“It’s Dragonian… er… roughly translated that way anyways. Some would say Drake or Draken. It’s among the lines of me having dragon blood or something of the like. Though, from the passages it’s more of a magical bond of some kind,” Sirius seemed to nod taking the explanation at face value. 

Remus spoke up, “Do you trust him? 

“Huh?” Harry was puzzled. 

“The dark lord… do you trust him?” 

Harry thought seriously for a moment, “Yeah I do.” 

Sirius looked to Remus and he sighed before looking back at Harry, “Okay then… we just have this to say. If anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, please don’t hesitate to come find us okay?” 

“Alright,” Harry gave them a fond smile. 

They spoke a while longer before they decided they had overstayed their welcome, and hugged Harry before leaving. Once gone Harry sat back down mentally and emotionally exhausted now that the day was drawing to a close. It had been an eventful day, and one he wouldn’t change for anything in the world. He had Remus and Sirius back in his life and knew what was going on. He felt the weight that he’d had for a long time building on his heart suddenly lessen. Smiling he stood up once more and made his way to his room. A funny thought leaving his mind as he thought of a new way to address Remus and Sirius in his letters from now on. He would address the pair as his 

_‘Tail Chasers’,_ laughing slightly at that he got ready for the night. The following days he had a feeling he would need the energy for. Sleep found him swiftly after taking the dreamless sleep draught before slipping into bed, already feeling the effects come upon him swiftly. Then the whole world went dark and Harry slipped into a land of pure darkness and without dreams. 


	10. Boiling Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Tail Chasers’, laughing slightly at that he got ready for the night. The following days he had a feeling he would need the energy for. Sleep found him swiftly after taking the dreamless sleep draught before slipping into bed, already feeling the effects come upon him swiftly. Then the whole world went dark and Harry slipped into a land of pure darkness and without dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

The following day Harry woke to the stillness of the mansion, his eyes lazily starring blearily his eyes trying to focus as he sat up, only to realize the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Surprised that he awoke so early he wondered what had caused him to waken like he did. He hadn’t awoken that early before since being at the Dursleys’ house. It was during his light mental musings that he realized a magical pressure he hadn’t noticed upon first waking up. His head snapped up and over to the wall that was between his bed and the door. 

Standing there was none other than Voldemort. Startled he was suddenly brought back to the time he’d woken to Nagini staring at him as he slept. Unbidden Harry started to blush before ducking his head. Long strands of dark obsidian obscured his features from view, and Harry could hear the older male chuckle before moving from the wall to the edge of his bed. He felt the edge dip and long firm, yet gentle fingers touch stroke alone the side of his face, before curling under his chin to lift Harry’s face from its downturned position. Forcing, Harry, to look up from the position to keep him from hiding the blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“Why, the blush Harry?” Voldemort teased him softly. 

“Because you were watching me sleep, and it reminded me of what Nagini often did,” He said softly. 

Amusement danced in Voldemort’s eyes, “Ah, but she usually does not do so unless I request it of her. You have such an angelic face when you sleep and it is quite soothing to watch.” 

Those words made the blush intensify along Harry’s features and he found himself unable to pull away from the hand that held him in place. Instead he took to closing his eyes, which had Voldemort laughing lightly at his embarrassed, little dragon. He felt the older man’s thumb stroke along his jaw before it ghosted over Harry’s lips causing him to shiver slightly at the touch. Vivid green eyes opened to look up into crimson blood colored eyes. A thoughtful look had over taken the darks lord’s features as he looked down into Harry’s eyes. Harry’s thoughts wandered a bit as the pad of the dark lord’s thumb ghosted lightly over his lower lip. 

He wondered what it would be like to kiss the dark lord. To have the man dominate him, in every way and he found his dragon side shivering with arousal at the thought of it all. It had startled him that he felt that way about the man who, had by all accounts, had been trying to kill him most of his life. Yet, he could not seem to fault the man in the least. He had no anger, no emotions that even pointed to the fact that he should hate him. Instead there was a light flutter within his chest as he looked at the man before him. 

Unconsciously Harry started to lean into the man’s touch, wanting to be closer to the one who seemed to care about him like no other. Voldemort chuckled, slightly snapping Harry out of his thoughts, Avada Kedavra eyes widened and he pulled away from the touch, before his eyes narrowed at the dark lord. A darker blush running over his features at his own thoughts about came back down from where they’d been. He had to admit that he felt embarrassed, that his thoughts had gone that way about the older male. 

“I wonder what is running through that pretty little head of yours to cause such a reaction,” He mused. 

“I-it’s nothing,” Harry mumbled. 

“Indeed, if you say so,” He smirked at Harry as he watched him struggle to look him in the eyes again. 

The older male rose once more and left without another word. For a moment there when the other male had been holding his face the way he was, he’d thought he would kiss him. He shook his head at the thought completely disregarding it. _‘Who would want a scrawny freak like me anyways…’_ Harry’s thoughts turned against him. They seemed to be doing that quite a lot as of late, and he couldn’t help but feel dejected a bit by the. 

He berated himself for even think anyone could be interested in him, because he was used and damaged goods. Harry pinched his eyes closed and cursed the Dursleys’ for ruining him, and taking any chance he had of finding love from him. He curse Dumbledore for allowing everything to happen, and he cursed the one who made the, prophesy about him. Pained eyes blinked open as he slid off the bed to get dressed for the day. The time alone gave him the time he needed to create a mask to hide his pain. 

He’d gotten used to doing this, hiding his pain was something he was taking on quite naturally since he didn’t want the Malfoys’ to worry needlessly over him. They did enough of that after the revealed his past to them. Taking a deep breath Harry left the confines of his room to walk down the hall to where all the magical signatures were. Having been the one who created the wards to the house, they would always obey him. Regardless on if the head of the house didn’t key him in or not. In truth the magic had been made by him and would always accept him. 

He smirked in thought over the many place he’d placed wards at, after the first of December had gone past. He frowned a bit though when he realized Snape had also been at one of those meetings. He’d forced himself to converse with the man, not trusting him in the least. The dark haired professor was nosey as well, trying to wring information out of him. Lucky for him he was interrupted so he could work on the ward. Though, it was unlucky for him that Lucius had showed up with Narcissa who didn’t pass up the chance to speak with Snape about him. 

Neither Malfoys’ knew of the decision to leave out the professor till the last possible moment. Sighing Harry walked into the room under his Orion Black guise since currently the greasy git was there. On the same day the dark lord was visiting no less, but it wasn’t just him there considering there were quite a few others as well. He inclined his head towards Mr. Nott, a man he’d done the wards for only a couple days ago. Among the others that were there he recognized the Unspeakable named Augustus Rookwood. He saw the man often when he was at the ministry registering the updated wards into the filing system. 

The others he did not know, but he assumed this was his entire inner circle, plus some of the other tiers that Voldemort wanted present. Voldemort was standing while the rest where kneeling at the man’s feet. Before Harry could do the same Voldemort reached his hand out and beckoned him forwards. Hesitantly he did so, though as he walked by one man, he glared up at Harry who lifted his chin a bit in defiance. His dragon side taking an affront to the fact the other man was glaring at him. Voldemort took Harry’s hand and tugged him to his side, before placing his fingers at the collar and whispering something in parseltongue that had Harry shivering from the man’s use of the language. 

**-Reveal and Bind-** where the hissed words that escaped the man. 

Though, he knew that in short he was activating a spell in the collar. As to what it was he didn’t know, until he heard a gasp and by then it was already too late to pull away. Voldemort had just keyed in those present to his hidden little secret. That morning he hadn’t attempted to put precautionary glamours up, let alone hide away his dragon heritage like he usually did. He had just relied on the collar glamours he had. Obviously Voldemort had expected him to do so because now he was looking at the shocked features of not only the death eaters, but Severus Snape as well. One man having been so shocked he’d whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. 

Harry bristled as the dark lord’s gaze narrowed dangerously, “Avery lower, your wand immediately.” 

Said man looked up wide eyed at his lord before looking down and away quickly, “Yes my lord.” 

It was strange to Harry but, he hadn’t expected this change in tactics. The again his collar literally held a binding contract on it. No one present would be able to spill the information they now received and none of them even knew they couldn’t. The parseltongue made the contract more binding to those present. Even if they found the loop hole Harry had found, they would still be unable to exploit it. Mostly because, the dark lord, had used the parseltongue password attached to the collar, to reveal his self and bind them to a contract that was spelled to his collar. 

Harry had simply revealed himself to those loyal to the dark lord. He had said to Harry later that those whom were loyal to him were only allowed to know and the Collar would keep him from telling anyone who wasn’t loyal to him. The man should have been more specific about that, considering he’d told all of Slytherin house what he knew about Voldemort’s return to power. A smirk lit his features, but it vanished just as quickly under the scrutiny of Avery’s eyes from beneath blonde locks. 

Harry didn’t like the look he was getting and his eyes narrowed at the man still kneeling on the ground before Voldemort’s feet. A growl escaped him and his wings flexed behind him, no longer hidden by glamours from those before him. His tail raised slightly in agitation. The unusually long appendage no longer touching the ground limply like it usually did and an electric pulse flitted across Harry’s hands as he stood there. Voldemort glanced over at Harry wondering what had gotten the boy worked up until his eyes landed on Avery. 

“Is there something wrong Avery?’ 

The man grimaced and his eyes glanced down at Harry’s hands noting the electricity dancing between his fingertips, “my lord how can, we trust him?’ 

“You doubt my judgment?” 

“No, my lord… “ 

“It doesn’t seem that you do Avery,” The man stiffened, “Young Harry here has joined us of his own accord. He is not here to spy or waylay information back to the old fool Dumbledore. He is the reason I am back amongst all of you,” At that Avery’s and the other Death Eater’s heads snapped up to look at Harry who obviously didn’t like the attention and stepped closer to their lord. “He is a valuable ally and I wish you all to treat him with respect. He has given more than any of you dared to give, for none of you searched for me in the thirteen years of my absence.” 

“My lord if I had known you’d survived I would have come for you, but I thought you had fallen, my-…” Avery’s words cut off when Voldemort spoke a spell loud enough for all to hear, **.:** Crucio **:.**

Pained screams echoed of the walls of the living area. Everyone had frozen and it was then that the heavy feeling Harry had felt in the air growing around him, was the anticipation of everyone who knew punishments were about to take place. Harry couldn’t help but to watch in fascination as the man writhed and twitched in pain on the floor. Not having seen the Cruciatus curse at work before until that day, though what caught his attention was the dark smile that was spread over the dark lord’s face as he took pleasure in hurting the man before him. 

Harry shivered and it did not go unnoticed by Voldemort since Harry was close enough that he could practically feel the boy’s magic tremble as he did so. Harry’s eyes landed back on the man screaming in pain, and couldn’t help but feel a dark smile spreading on his own features. He rather enjoyed the feeling of Voldemort’s magic washing over him as another writhed in pain under the man’s dark power. Harry hadn’t heard the sound he’d made, but Voldemort had and he released Avery from the curse with a dark chuckle. 

When the magic in the air let up Harry felt his head swim and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Feeling a bit drunk of the man’s powerful dark magic and he was completely helpless to it. Harry had gotten used to other wizards and their magic over the course of the past few months, but wizards like Voldemort, and Dumbledore was a whole different story. He always felt light headed and dizzy almost as though his senses were being over loaded. He’d gotten a tad used to it though since he was going to Hogwarts and the headmaster was always nearby. Though, it wasn’t enough considering he felt fuzzy headed standing so close to one person who produced enough energy to make his dragon side react in a soft sound of submission. 

Voldemort was a powerful wizard and Harry’s dragon part of him recognized such a wizard as being a potential mate. Dragon’s often fought for a mate, the submissive ones taking those that showed their power and dominance to have a right to be their mate. Once mated, they were mated for life, and the dragons fought fiercely for each other when one or the other was in danger. Harry once again shoved that notion away not thinking he had the slightest chance to be that close to the powerful dark lord. 

Harry paused, his thoughts when he felt long fingers curl around the base of Harry’s neck, “Young mister Potter is to be respected Avery and he is above even you in rank.” 

This said a lot considering that Avery was part of the inner circle as well as most of the others that were there. The only ones who showed they accepted this was Lucius and Narcissa, who smiled at Harry in reassurance. Harry smiled back, but soon shivered as those long fingers on the back of his neck caressed the base of his nape gently. It was associated with more of a petting gesture as one would do to a pet, but at the same time it felt a little different. He couldn’t pace why this was so, but he didn’t care either way for it felt nice to him. Harry’s body relaxed on its own accord, his tail thumping lazily back to the floor again as he stood there, his wings relaxing a bit and hostility vanished from him. 

Voldemort smirked at this, but it vanished quickly to be replaced with a sneer, “I have brought you all here for a reason. Starting today Lucius I expect you to keep your house open to this particular group to stay in your house. On the day of Christmas Eve we will be launching an attack on Azkaban, and bring back those loyal to me from that dark prison.” 

Harry listened to the words silently, relaxed and at ease. Having not been bothered by what the older man had said. He could careless at the fact more death eaters were being freed. Sure some of them have even tortured his friend’s families at one point or another, but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough about it. Something in Harry just felt indifferent about all of that, and he just couldn’t bring himself to hate or dislike it. 

Severus spoke up next, “Will he be joining us on this raid my lord?” 

“Yes, he will be the one leading one of two parties into the prison,” The dark lord smirked, as he tapped Harry’s collar lightly. 

“I will?” Harry asked slight confusion on his face. 

“Yes, my little dragon you will be joining us.” 

“What about the rest of the group, my lord?” Lucius asked. 

“The will be called upon the day we strike, as you know I gave the first warning several weeks ago and one again before the students at Hogwarts had let out,” He smirked, “I will now send one every day giving them time to know that I will call upon them soon and to make arrangements that suite the time I need them.” 

After that the rest of the plan was laid out. Harry’s group, which would consist of Lucius, Rookwood, Nott, Avery, and a hand full of other people from other tiers, would be storming the prison to search for death eaters and potential death eaters. Voldemort’s group would hold off Aurors to buy time for Harry’s group to find everyone. Once everything was set in stone, so to speak, Voldemort let Harry and a few others leave to find a room to stay in. Before Harry could leave the dark lords side however he had his arm snatched. 

“You will be staying in my room with me Harry. The Malfoys’ need your current lodgings for the others,” Harry looked up at Voldemort with wide eyes before nodding. 

“Okay, I will remember that before going to bed tonight so I do not accidently go to a room occupied by one of your followers,” It was amazing to Harry how easy it was to talk to the other male, though the looks he got from some told him they didn’t like his casual tone to their dark lord. 

He chuckled, “See that you do just that. Now, go have some time to yourself, Lucius told me you’ve been hard at work. My little dragon needs a rest and I do not intend to have you sick before the raid has even begun.” 

“As you wish my lord,” Harry said in a teasing tone to soft for the others to hear, obviously showing that he wasn’t planning on following those orders. 

“Little dragon… be careful,” He warned. 

“Now how would I be if I was careful and made things easy for our dear dark lord?” 

Voldemort’s smirk turned into a dark smile of impish delight, “It seems my little dragon, needs a lesson.” 

Harry snorted and his own smirk flitted across his features, “Says the dark lord who likes dishing out punishments more than lessons.” 

Voldemort let him go and Harry chuckled, before leaving the room. He spoke briefly to Narcissa outside the lounge telling her he would be outside practicing his new spells he’d created over the past few weeks. Even when during the holidays he often used his time turner to get what he needed done. Giving both Evan and Orion a show in the world, so as to not have people thinking he was the same person for both people. It was during a mock duel against an animated dummy, that Snape came outside to watch him practice. 

Harry paused what he was doing and looked over to Snape, his green eyes shining as he looked at the man, “Why?” 

“Huh?” was the only thing Harry could unintelligibly say to the man. 

“Why did you turn dark?” 

Harry’s face drained of color and he looked away, “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“I wouldn’t under-… Harry is this any way to honor your mother’s sacrifice?” 

Harry flinched and took a step back away from Snape as he advanced on him, “don’t” The words were spoken so soft that he was sure Snape didn’t hear, but he did and Snape stopped a few paces away from him. 

“Don’t what? Tell the truth? Show you what you are doing is wrong? Harry what were you thinking?” 

Harry felt like a cornered rat and he was on the verge of hyperventilating, his eyes were wide and his breathing was coming in short gasps. Harry took another step back, but Snape’s hand lased out and apprehended him before he could more away any further. Panic started to slowly swell in his chest, his dragon stirring and wanting to protect itself from the threat. Even if the threat was an internal one Harry wanted to escape. Snape’s hand stayed firm on his arm no matter how much Harry was trying to pry the hand off. Unlike with Ron, Snape was a full grown adult and Harry was still a young developing dragon. He was strong yes, but he wouldn’t be nearly as strong as he would be when he was a full adult. He swallowed thickly as he tried to pry the hand off him fruitlessly. 

“Harry answer the question,” Snape ordered him, using the boy’s first name to know he was serious about the situation at hand. 

“…Because, I had no place, to go too!” He shouted at the man, as he gave up trying to pry himself away from the man, “I had no place to go Professor… I was alone and no one ever believed anything I said… I was hurt, and scared…” Harry’s eyes blurred and his body started to shake, “You don’t know what they did…” 

Snape was pale as he remembered his own observations of the one named Orion and looked back at Harry with dawning Horror, yet he still didn’t let the boy go. He was afraid that if he did Harry would bolt and something bad might happen. Considering the way Avery was treated by just looking at the boy the wrong way showed that Harry meant a great deal to their lord. He really didn’t want the man’s ire turned on him if anything were to happen to the dragon boy. 

“They always hurt me…” Harry’s anger soon shifted and Snape felt the instant change, “Dumbledore knew… he always knew… and yet he let them keep doing it. He kept forcing me into their home and he kept forcing me to confront the dark lord every year. How can I hate Voldemort when Dumbledore has done just as bad if not worse?” Narrowed eyes looked up at Snape a slight craze to them he hadn’t seen before, “I will never be used by that man again. At least with the dark lord know he is using me, unlike that manipulative, lying, and deceitful old man.” 

Snape’s hand let go of the boy, all prior inner conflict had faded in a manner of moments, “what do you plan to do?” 

“What do I plan to do? I’ll tell you what I plan to do… I plan to create shadows in places that should have been covered in darkness a long time ago,” There was no smile, no smirk, or mirth in Harry’s eyes. 

Just a serious and cold exterior that had been slowly developing over time, his own mental anguish and past events having caused the other wise, timid and shy boy to become a cold blood creature that his inheritance claimed him to be. All Snape could do was watch helplessly as Harry turned back to the dummy and it exploded with a, none verbal spell, leaving nothing in its wake. Harry walked past the man and slipped back into the manor. Leaving the dark Slytherin to his thoughts before Draco came out to announce to him that dinner was ready. 

That night Harry layed in the same bed as the dark lord, nothing happened, but Harry felt comforted by the man’s presence as he simply held him close. In those arms he felt whole and safe, like he belonged somewhere and he was happy that out of anyone he could have shared a bed with he’d chosen Harry out of any of them. Harry swiftly found sleep for the first night without using a potion to do so. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

A few days later Harry found himself waking to long fingers coming through his hair lazily. He didn’t want to wake, but a part of him was telling him he had to and an excitement seemed to linger in the air around him. Christmas Eve would be there upon them in an hour, and everyone had been ordered to rest before the main event of the day took place. Harry for the past few days had been training for the upcoming raid, and had Voldemort as his mentor during those training sessions away from prying eyes. 

“It is time to wake my little dragon,” Voldemort said with a chuckle as Harry groaned sleepily. 

“I dun wanna Tom…” He mumbled sleepily. 

Harry laughed softly and got up, before yanking the covers out from under him making Harry slip off the other side of the bed with a yelp. Harry sat up and peeked over the bed at the dark lord with a pouting glare. Harry was the only one it seemed who could call the dark lord by his real name, anyone else who spoke to him it was always _‘My Lord’_ or _‘Lord Voldemort’_. 

“There now that you’re up, come we must get ready,” He said as he strode to the walk in wardrobe, “Also I have left your attire on the table in the corner,” Voldemort called from within the wardrobe. 

Osiris slithered into the room at that moment followed by Nagini. It seemed as of late that neither of the two familiars strayed far from each other, but upon certain occasions they returned to their owners to do their bidding. Both slid up onto the bed slowly where Harry had been laying down only moments ago, the sheets still warm to the touch and relaxing both snakes as they curled in on themselves. Osiris’s black tongue flicked out to taste the air silently. 

**-Seems there is excitement in the air-**

**-Yes Osiris, Tom and the rest of his resistance are going out on a raid today. I am privy to be able to come along-** Harry said to the tiger snake. 

**-He is not just allowed to come… Osiris, he will also be a key leading point in the raid-** Voldemort said as he came out of the wardrobe. Long billowing robes in place, as well as a mask that was colored a blood red wine. 

**-Oh young master plays important role. Master must do his best and conquer all in his path-** Osiris hissed as Voldemort gave a small chuckled and nodded. 

Harry huffed before turning to the items Voldemort had set out for him. They were simple robes, but looked as though they were crafted more along the lines of dueling. This would make fighting others easier to do now. Harry smirked and slipped into the robes, and was about to turn back to his lord when something caught his eye. On the table he noticed something hard and black, blinking a few times, gentle fingers brushed across the item as he took note of the of the slightly uneven surface. Only for him to realize it was a mask made to look like that of scales. The obsidian color shinning slightly like his obsidian dragon scales did. 

Big green eyes looked over to Voldemort and the man simply stood there watching him with an amused smile on his lips. Harry broke out in a wide grin, before he looked at the mask again. The mask was a half mask like the Death Eaters, but not quite the same. Along with the mask was a cloth that wrapped around the lower half of his face to hide it from view. Harry put on the mask and turned to Voldemort before the man ushered him out of the room and to the living room. 

Everyone was waiting and Voldemort took Harry’s arm and apparated out of the room. Harry soon found himself standing yards away from Azkaban, before resounding pops filled the air. Those whom had been at the Malfoy manor and those who had found a way to be there today, and Harry felt the urge to leap into battle sing through his veins like a wrought hot iron bar. 

“My friends, we have gathered here to set free those who have loyal stayed by my name and have been locked away here. I will send a group in when the wards have been ripped away, and the rest of you will stay here with me to drive off the Aurors,” excitement filled the air as these words left the man’s mouth. “Orion, take your appointed group and go,” He said to Harry who answered with a _‘Yes, my lord… as you command’_ and he left with his group to the edge of the ward field. They would wait till the wards fell, and Harry would know when that happens. Personally he’d wanted to destroy the wards, but Voldemort had insisted that he do it, to keep people not of their cause, from thinking Orion Black was among the death eaters raid tonight. 

Harry could hear the hisses of parseltongue as it left the man, and Harry watched as the wards to Azkaban groaned and buckled under the pressure. Harry’s eyes narrowed on the Aurors guarding the entrance to the prison. They’d taken notice and it would not be long before re-enforcements would arrive. The men on the other side of the wards looked panicked at the rather large army at the edge of the wards. Harry himself had been surprised at the turn out of people there. Sixty of the original group had showed up for this raid, and the air thrummed with magic that was making Harry feel, high as a kite. 

The sound of the ward tearing drew Harry’s attention and a rather large rumble of the earth beneath their feet signaled that the wards were down and no longer able to be supportive in their quest. Harry and his group moved forward, taking on the Aurors that were there. The first obviously a veteran to this ordeal, yet fell quickly to Harry’s and Lucius’s wands. The other was a rookie, possibly having been sent there for botching a mission. He fell just as swiftly if not more so. 

Once finished disposing the threats a couple of people from their group cast a Lumos. The dark walls of the prison seemed to be slick as though it was coated in slime. The smell of death and madness leaked into the air around Harry and he scrunched up his nose. The smell of body Oder was thick in the air, sweat and who knew what else permeated the air around them thickly. As they moved down the corridors they came upon a few potential death eaters, and had yet to find the ones who were loyal to their lord. It was upon the third level that they finally ran into the dementors. Quickly thinking up a plan Harry looked back on the spell Remus had taught him. 

Wordlessly harry cast, **.:** Expecto Patronum **:.**

Out of the end of his wand a white light erupted from his wand, almost like white dancing flames as a serpentine like dragon appeared before them. Pushing the dementors back with the light magic used to conger it. Harry was surprised that his stag was no longer there before him. Was it possible his blood heritance did this? Harry didn’t know, but otherwise ignored it. He noted Avery’s impressed look at his spell, but otherwise stayed impassive. An insane cackle drew his attention however and someone was shouting in glee. The laughs and raspy sound causing a few men among Harry’s group shiver at it. 

“He’s here… He’s here… He has come to take us back. Back to the shadows were we, belong,” The feminine voice sang as they approached her cell. 

“Bella,” Lucius breathed. 

“Hello Lucy, come to get me have you?” 

“Yes, where are the others?” 

“All are on this floor, is his lord really back? Has he really come?” 

“Yes, Bella now come we must be moving our forces will not hold for long if they Aurors have arrived yet.” 

“They already have,” Harry stated looking back down the hall they came from, “But they aren’t alone.” 

Bellatrix gave him an odd look, not recognizing who he was at all. Shaking her thoughts off everyone followed her as they wandered down the corridors, to release her husband and his brother. When they were done they started their trek back to the entrance. Bellatrix laughed some more when she saw the battle field beyond the prison. Obviously, having wanted to join in on the fun, but unable to without her wand so she stayed back, swaying on her feet, as she watched with a wide grin. 

Harry brought their group to safety on their side of the battle field before slipping away to their lord’s side. Pressing his back to the dark lord’s he spoke to him, his own wand casting spells verbally and wordlessly. Even some of his, own invented spells made it into the battle field. Green eyes hidden by steel grey were alight with excitement as people fell before him. His dragon was singing in enjoyment as people fell before his might. 

“Your mission was a success?” 

“Yes, my lord…” He paused to use a cutting hex on a nearby Auror, and his eyes watched in glee as flesh shredded before the spell, “We have located all loyal to you and we have recruits who wish to join.” 

“Well done my dragon, lets depart from here shall we?” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“Retreat!” Voldemort sounded and pops filled the air as people left the battle. Voldemort waited for the rest of his forces to leave before grabbing Harry and apparating them out of there and into Malfoy Manor. 

Harry’s whole form seemed to be giddy as he stood in the foyer. They had done it, they had infiltrated a prison no one could break into or out of. Not only that, but they had also stolen quite a few of the inmates, leaving very few behind that were to light to come along with them in order to save their own skins. A dark smile was on Harry’s features, eyes still alight with the joy of inflicting pain or death on any that had dared to challenge him in battle. At one point Harry would have cringed at the thought of hurting another, but now however, Harry found a wonderful thrill in the act he’d never noticed before. Like a boiling brew the chaos spilled out over the well contained pot causing mayhem in its wake. 


	11. The Black Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter**   
>  _A dark smile was on Harry’s features, eyes still alight with the joy of inflicting pain or death on any that had dared to challenge him in battle. At one point Harry would have cringed at the thought of hurting another, but now however, Harry found a wonderful thrill in the act he’d never noticed before. Like a boiling brew the chaos spilled out over the well contained pot causing mayhem in its wake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

Everything seemed to be in chaos, and it centered, around the death eaters that now packed the halls of the Malfoy Manor. Now safe behind the walls of the manor death eaters started removing their masks. Harry pushed the hood back revealing his long dark hair to people’s views. Many who hadn’t been at his revealing looked on at him in curiosity. When he slipped his mask off however, as well as the cloth covering the lower half of his face, many eyes grew wide. Steel grey eyes stared around the room at the present death eaters. Bellatrix’s eyes widened a fraction obviously not having expected anyone else alive to support the Black family traits, yet here in front of her was one. 

Harry looked up at Voldemort who nodded to him and Harry moved from the room. Harry walked down the hall a ways before pausing as he heard Bellatrix. She spoke quite loudly and it drew much attention especially the way she spoke. It was as though the women had the mind set of that of a child, though she was a heck of a lot more deadly than a child could ever be. 

“Who was that?” she crooned to someone. 

“He goes by the name Orion Black,” A voice answered obviously being someone he’d met before, but couldn’t place the voice. 

“Black? That’s impossible Sissy and my cousin are the only ones left.” 

“Obviously he is and word has it that he is the great, great, grandson of Marius Black.” 

Harry stayed where he was listening to the rather loud conversation. Then again it may be that it was just loud to him. He may be glamoured from his true form, but it did not mean it lessened any of his natural senses. He could practically imagine the wild hard woman’s reaction to that as the conversation seemed to drift off to his finds on squibs. It was interesting to hear the thoughts of others on his research and to be honest he thought that some of the snide comments were unwarranted. The only thing was that Bellatrix seemed to grow more, and more fascinated with him as every bit of information came out of them. 

“He is also a powerful ward maker, let alone a magic sensitive. His magic sensitivity however, is unlike any others I’ve heard of. Most magic sensitives are of a lower key often going as far as sensing and seeing auras. Orion on the other hand sees magic and not just auras. He can tell you and show you his ability through a spell he created. It is quite interesting to see him at work when he creates wards for people.” 

“Interesting,” Bellatrix mused in a pouting way that was more thoughtful than anything. 

Harry waited only a few moments longer before walking again. His destination Draco’s room and he slipped into the room silently. Draco looked up from the spell book he’d been reading and a smile split his features. Harry couldn’t help but answer that smile before sitting on the couch in the room, next to Draco. 

“So, how did the raid go?” Draco gave a knowing smirk as though he knew something Harry knew not of. 

“It went well. Aunt Bella is back in the safety of the house once again.” 

“Do you think she will react badly once she finds out you aren’t who you say you are.” 

“It’s possible… I mean she is the kind of person who is fiercely loyal to family and our lord. I don’t even know if she would even give me a chance to explain that the Potter line has Black genes in it as well. I think however, that Sirius’s use of the blood inheritance helped me to look more like they do when the inheritance took place. The dragon in me seems to favor the more regal features of the black family.” 

“Hmm… Don’t worry Orion. I’m sure all will be well,” Draco said as his hand landed on Harry’s shoulder in comfort. 

“I hope so, I mean… you and Bellatrix are the only family I have. Even if we are not directly blood related we are still so none the less,” Harry said as he pulled the time turner out of his cloak. 

“You have to go now don’t you?” 

“Yes, I need to show up as Orion in public so no one links me to the attack on Azkaban. Evan Spring will be suspected as well, but it is something to be expected from one living in the Malfoy house hold as a son.” 

“Do you not think it would be the same for a Black?” 

“No… Orion Black was not raised as the others had been. Remember the back ground I came up with for him?” 

“Orion was born across seas, in Japan?” 

“Yes, and so he will not be easily influenced by the on goings here in Britain.” 

“Oh! I get it… your living style would be greatly different from the one here.” 

“Correct, in other words it means that the honor of my Japanese heritage would bind me to the lord in power. Thus, it would currently be Cornelius Fudge, since he is the man in charge of wizarding Britain.” 

“Huh, never thought of that.” 

Harry chuckled at that and Draco playfully glared at him, knowing just what thought that went through his head after what he had said. Rising from his seat he looked at Draco and bid him farewell. He used the time turner to go back in time, too around no one, before that night. Once the time turner stopped he looked over to the slumbering Draco, and chuckled at the boy in bed tossed sheets. He hissed in parseltongue to change his guise from Orion to Evan. 

Living the day as both males was a tiring thing, but with his dragon blood he found out he could stay awake for a week before his dragon decided it was time to go to sleep. He had found this out after trying to test his limits to certain things. Glancing over at Draco he went over to the male’s bed and poked the side of his face causing said boy to make a snuffling snort sound. This caused Harry to laugh out loud as grey eyes looked up at him through hooded lashes to glare at him. He got a fun idea, and wondered if he’d told Draco about the raid ahead of time. He had acted a bit indifferent about the whole thing. Not having given Harry any questions on it in the least. 

“Sod off Orion…I’m still tired,” 

“Oh come on you aren’t happy to see me?” 

Draco groaned, “No.” 

“Aww, come on you don’t want to know the details of the raid later?” 

That got Draco wide awake, bolting up in bed, “How did it go then?” 

“It went splendidly, now come on and get up. We have a busy day today to keep illusions maintained.” 

Draco got up as Harry sat on the couch to read as Draco got himself ready for the day. Draco gathered his things and slipped into the bathroom. Instead of reading the print before him Harry’s mind slipped off to Bellatrix. She was the only black left that he hadn’t gotten close to yet. She was a part of not just his own family, but also the Malfoys’ and to Sirius. Sirius had always been on his side, and Narcissa had followed only because of extenuating circumstances, that changed not only her mind about him, but everyone else he’d gotten close too as well. Hearing about the crazed women from Narcissa told Harry that she was fiercely loyal, but her loyalty to the dark lord was greater than her loyalty to her family. 

Harry sighed and rested the open book in his lap as his head tilted back, besides that he didn’t know how she would react to him if she found out his past. So far the only make interaction he even allowed himself to be in the company of is Lucius, Draco, and Tom. His mind wandered to the days before being the creature he was now. He’d always been distant, silent, and observant… he usually never allowed anything from another guy past a hand shake or a shoulder pat and even then he sometimes jerked slightly or became a bit quiet after such interactions’ took place. 

His reactions with Ron were another factor to put in. He took the others strikes without a word, almost as though he needed to take the hits. Like he deserved to be punished in a sense, but then he lashed out shortly afterwards. His reactions both miffed and scared him, to no end. Though, if he was being honest the fear of being violent was dwindling as his more, dragon like personality started to take over. He wasn’t as resigned and had at least a bit more courage each time he told someone about his past. Now, the only issue in his path was Bellatrix Lestrange ‘nee Black, since she was crazy for being stuck in Azkaban all those years ago. He’d seen the crazed look in Sirius’s eyes before, and even now the man still showed it. The Black families inherited craziness was mostly strong in Bella, while Narcissa and Sirius weren’t so much so. 

He oddly wondered if he was becoming something like Bellatrix, with the Black insanity. Considering the blood inheritance he got from Sirius when he was a baby, and the fact that the dragon part of him favored the Black family traits, he wondered if it too would be a part of his new mentality. He knew his way of thinking was changing, and so were his emotional reactions. Sighing he looked over to the bathroom door where Draco stood watching him silently. 

The blonds eyebrow was raised and the muggle saying _‘penny for your thoughts’_ rang through his mind. Chuckling softly he only shook his head lightly as he looked at the boy, before closing the book he was attempting to read and set it down, on the couch. He walked past Draco as the other male put his pajamas on the bed, neatly folded before following the other male out of the room. Both silently made their way to the living area where Narcissa was sitting with Avery and Rookwood. 

“Mother, Dray and I would like to know if we can go to Diagon Alley,” Narcissa smiled warmly at them and nodded, before she got up to take them there. 

Harry was glad the collar only allowed for the death eaters to see him when he was as Orion Black and not Evan Spring. Voldemort had told him the day after his revealing that he wanted it that way because of Snape. If the man knew he was Evan Spring, then the possibility of him telling the old fool while he was at Hogwarts was high. This led him to telling the dark lord what had happened when he’d gone to have some alone time to himself. Voldemort didn’t seem surprised, and he told Harry why he felt he knew the man would react the way he did. 

Snape had once loved Harry’s mother and had despised his father. Yet he’d gone out of his way to make protection for his family because Lilly had loved them, but had only asked for her life to be spared by the dark lord. Harry knew the dark and light side to Snape’s tale to his family, and Harry couldn’t help but to have a certain respect for the man. He played both sides to try and protect that which he loved and in the end he’d lost it. 

Harry followed Draco and Narcissa to the foyer and she apparated them to Knockturn Alley where they let Harry slip into an alleyway to change his glamour from Evan to Orion once more. Everyone who knew he was Harry was back at the manor _‘resting’_ , while Harry’s other self was in training with Voldemort for that night. It felt strange for Harry to think there was two of him walking around, but as a later version of himself. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten all mixed up with this time traveling thing, especially when he had to do so three times for one day. 

Harry sighed, “Thanks Narcissa, I’m glad I could tell you, Lucius, and Draco about the time traveling. Sometimes I wonder if I might get into so much of a tangle with all of this.” 

Narcissa fondly slimed at him as Draco spoke when they started walking towards Diagon Alley, “So, what happened?” 

Harry laughed at Draco’s impatience, “Tonight the raid will go splendidly. Our lord decimated the wards splendidly and the Aurors guarding the entrance went down swiftly. We ran into a bit of a grey area with the dementors…” 

“You’re not still afraid of them are you? I know in third year you were quite put out.” 

“No, I’m not… I think I overcame that though they still make me uneasy,” Harry grimaced. 

“That’s good.” 

“Indeed, now… We found a few new followers before we found Aunt Bella…” 

“How was she?” Narcissa asked worried about her sister. 

“She was… really thin, dirtied and wearing whatever they gave her to wear. Her mentality however… I’m not sure, though it seemed like she has the mentality of a child rather than a hardened warrior.” 

“Oh, Bella,” Narcissa sighed softly. 

“So what else happened,” Draco asked. 

“Well… after that Bellatrix lead us to the rest of the death eaters. We located anyone who wanted to come with us and those who were to light to want to join us stayed behind. Though, I can’t guarantee they lived after we left them. Considering none of them had wands to defend themselves against the dementors once we left. They had probably been subjected to the dementors kiss once they were alone. I doubt the re-enforcement Aurors got to them in time… but what puzzles me is there was another group of people there that weren’t Aurors. I didn’t get to see who they were before I left, but it was just strange that someone who isn’t an Auror was there.” 

“Hmm, do you think it was Dumbledore and whatever people he gathered together?” 

“It’s possible, but standing so close to our lord to tell him we had succeeded in our mission… I was unable to sense anything other than him, being so near.” 

“Well I’m sure we’ll see them again right?” 

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that in the least,” Harry said as they stepped into Diagon Alley. 

Harry took note that there was, quite a few people he recognized. The Weasleys’ were all out and about and had Hermione with them as well as Neville and Luna. That seemed odd to Harry since usually Neville and Luna never hung around with them outside of school. Draco seemed to take notice as well, but otherwise ignored them as Draco started to talk to him about the quidditch, matches that would be coming up soon. It was during this discussion that Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley walked over to them while the rest of the others hung back, talking to one another. 

“Hello, Mr. Black,” Mr. Weasley said to Harry. 

“Hello, Mr. Weasley is there something you need to discuss with me or Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry said reminding himself he wasn’t Evan so he shouldn’t call her mother. 

“My wife and I wondered if you could possibly join us tonight for dinner at six. The kids have been, wanting to meet you after I told them about your magic abilities,” He explained though, Draco had a look on his features that told him that he didn’t like the idea at all. 

“It would be my pleasure good sir, but I will have to show up a little late. I have to work on the wards for the Bones’ family house, around that time so I will be a bit late,” Harry had to keep up his appearance as being a good natured person from across seas. 

It was good he’d delved into some books on the Japanese language… well a little that is. Otherwise he would be stuck between a rock and a hard place, and that was something he didn’t want to happen this early in the game. Harry wanted to remain a mystery to people, and well out of their thoughts of him ever joining the dark lord as Orion Black. It was expected of Evan Spring since he was being raised by them, but as Orion Black who was an outsider and knew nothing of these things he wouldn’t be expected too in the least. 

Harry knew he was going to dread doing this, but he had to keep Orion Black out of the lights minds as an enemy. Molly smiled warmly at him as they spoke for a bit longer, before Harry bid them good day. Harry spent more time with Narcissa and Draco, before he had to go and get to work, and by the end of the day Harry was feeling tired. If one was to count that he lived the day twice without sleep then it was natural for someone who was human to be too tired to even move. Though, unlike most, Harry was not human and he dredged up the strength to keep moving. So when he made it finally to the Weasley’s house with Narcissa’s help he bid her good-bye and turned to the burrow. 

Sighing Harry lifted his hand and knocked, who greeted him however, almost had Harry growling at the person, but he kept himself on a tight leash. He allowed only his eyes to narrow slightly but, otherwise nothing more than that. Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling behind the glasses upon his nose. Harry felt his skin crawl at the stare and watched as the man just simply looked at him, until he felt the prod to his mental walls. It was only subtle, but Harry sensed it swiftly, and clamped down his mental shields and he frowned. 

“If you wish to know something headmaster, then why not ask instead of trying to sneak into my mind,” Harry said to the man curtly. 

“I’m sorry dear boy, I was only curious,” The old man said to him as he motioned Harry to enter. Harry hesitated a moment before entering the house, “The Weasleys’ will be with us shortly… You ended up being later than expected.” 

“I apologize, the ward making tires me out most times and between traveling between jobs and to the ministry to register people’s new wards into the filing system is quite tiring both mentally and physically.” 

“Quite true, how are you liking, it here?” Dumbledore went to touch his shoulder and Harry flinched away from the contact before the man had a chance to touch him. 

“Sorry…” He mumbled softly, “But I do not like being touched by those I do not trust.” 

“It is alright, and you can trust me dear boy. No one here is out to hurt you and you can always rely on us if you get into trouble,” He said peering over his spectacles at him, as if he was trying to relay that Harry was in some kind of trouble. 

Harry mentally snorted at that, “I thank you, but never the less… There are things I can’t change, since they are so deeply ingrained in me. Anyways we have gotten off topic… My stay has been quite nice as of late. The job is exciting and adequate enough for me. I enjoy the ability to help in protecting people through my ward making.” 

“Good, that is good to hear,” Dumbledore smiled that grandfatherly smile and Harry felt the urge to rip the man’s face off which had him mentally back tracking. 

It seemed his dragon side did not like the man at all and was going as far as putting suggestions in Harry’s head that he often used to agree with. Harry and Dumbledore stood in the sitting area for a while before the Weasley’s and their company joined them. It seemed like they had put off eating until he had arrived and he oddly wondered if it was all Dumbledore’s idea to do so or not. Harry gradually relaxed, regardless on the fact that Dumbledore was there over looking what was going on. 

Hermione was asking about his wards, and the way he described the wards made the young which puzzled. Mostly because she never thought that wards could be created the way he made them. Most people tended to believe that wards were all made up of nothing but what most would consider light magic. Harry’s own wards were made in a way that they were a twist of different types of magic, slipped all together in a blanketed weave of magic. 

He even had Ron laughing at his attempts to create his wards in the beginning. It seemed the male red head was more open to Orion Black then he was Evan Spring and Harry chalked it up to the fact that he was a Black. Considering that Ron never disliked Sirius, and possible felt comfortable with someone of the same relation. Ron was a fickle person and when Harry asked about their time at school, Ron didn’t hide his distaste for Evan, who was brought up several times by Hermione and a couple of times by Ginny who had a faint blush on her features. 

Obviously the youngest Weasley had been watching him discreetly at school. If he’d thought he hadn’t already had enough of her attention as Harry Potter, now he had it in another form as Evan Spring. Quite frankly he didn’t want her attention at all, but he was getting it anyways whether he wanted it or not. It was saddening to him that he couldn’t sit with his old friends as he used to, but he knew them better now from a new angle. He could never return to those old days no matter how he wished he could. 

Neville and Luna even pitched in every now and again when something caught their attention. Harry was still weary of Luna, but she acted as if she didn’t know him and wished to truly know him as Orion Black. She once again distracted Hermione from a topic or two with her talks of creatures that not many have ever seen, if even that. The bushy haired girl looked frazzled and kept chastising Luna for making up such stories, which led the girl to arguing with her that they indeed existed. 

It was during their discussion of Orion Black’s home town back in japan that midnight hit right on the dot. Harry was talking with Hermione when a man, flood into the room. Harry identified him immediately as Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror who was highly held for his abilities. He nodded to Mr. Arthur and looked to Harry surprised, but otherwise nodded to him. Obviously Voldemort had been right, people still suspected him because he was a Black rather than the fact that he was not from Britain. 

The man spoke to Dumbledore in hushed tones, and Harry listened in on their discussion as he spoke to Hermione once again. He loved his ability to hear softer tones as though he was standing right there with them. It helped him to know just what they were talking about and that it had been about the attack on Azkaban, and that the Aurors were about to move in on the prison. The man also seemed reluctant to let Dumbledore know and to have him and his group _‘The Order’_ assist them. 

Dumbledore looked grave and turned to Mr. Weasley and beckoned him over. They all left without another word and he gave Mrs. Weasley a puzzled look. He wasn’t the only one, since Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were doing the same thing. She fussed for a moment near the floo her hands fluttering as though she wanted to go after them, before she turned to them and calmed herself. 

“I’m sure it’s just nothing, no need to worry,” She said softly, though her eyes showed her slight frantic feelings. 

“If you say so Mrs. Weasley, but it looked rather urgent to me,” Harry played it off trying his best, and succeeding, in looking worried. 

The got into other discussions before everyone started falling asleep around the room, including Harry who was tired from his long day. He was close to falling asleep in the chair he was in when the floo lit up again and Harry sat up straight. Hermione was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as was Ginny, but Ron was flat out. Snoring away as drool trailed down the side of his mouth onto the armrest of the couch. 

Arthur made his way over to Molly, and they whispered before she gasped in horror, “What does this mean?” 

“It means he’s back.” 

“Who’s back?” Hermione asked before Ginny, who was shaking Ron awake, or Harry could do so. 

“The dark lord is back.” 

“Dark Lord?” Harry asked giving a puzzled look, to play his ignorance on the matter. 

“You don’t know? I thought you would know since you have been staying with the Malfoys’ at their manor.” 

Harry looked indignant by the accusation in his voice, “I may be staying there, but getting into their affairs is none of my business. I am just a stranger in a house… in a country… that is neither, my home, or my birth place. I wasn’t planning on staying there any longer anyways. I just needed a place to stay until I found a place of my own.” 

Mrs. Weasley elbowed her husband and looked to Harry with a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry dear he didn’t mean nothin’ by it he, just assumed that you would know since you seem close to them is all.” 

“I’m sorry, but I do not know as to what is going on,” Harry sighed looking frustrated. 

“It is alright dear, what my husband meant by the Dark Lord was that there is a very evil wizard who has been brought back. You may have heard about the war that had taken place here in Britain?” 

Harry nodded slightly, “Yes vaguely, but everyone has heard of it a bit. Though, it may have changed from person to person.” 

“Well that war was caused by the same Dark Lord that has appeared today.” 

“Wait I thought someone said he had died. If that is true then how did he come to be?” 

“It is true he passed from this world back then as for how he came to be again, we are entirely unsure is to how that even happened. I’m sure Dumbledore might know, but he is busy right now.” 

Harry as there thinking putting up a front that showed he was in deep thought over what had been said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the long black hair tied tight in a thick braid. His steel grey eyes seemingly unfocused, while on the inside he was weary on how to precede in their company. Eventually he just blinked tiredly and ran his fingers over his face in a sleepy gesture. 

“This is a lot to take in and believe, I have no doubt what you say is true, but I, need more information to make an educated summation of what is truly going on. Right now however I am too tired to think it through right now, so if you’ll excuse me I will return back to the manor and begin researching this… Dark Lord,” He gave an exhausted expression. 

“Oh you don’t have to go I’m sure we can find a place for you to rest here,” She said to him. 

“No it is okay. You seem to have a full house as it is,” He glanced over to Neville and Luna who had been silently reading in the corner before Mr. Weasley had returned, “Besides, I have not brought anything with me and I had promised Narcissa that I would not be staying too late.” He looked to the clock and grimaced, “And it seems I have done the exact opposite of what I promised. Can I use your floo real quick?” 

“Oh sure dear go right ahead,” Mrs. Weasley fussed slightly before leaving him to make his fire-call and started shooing the others to their rooms for the night. 

Harry spoke with Narcissa who told him she would be there shortly. While he waited he spoke with Mr. Weasley a moment more before he excused himself to go outside to Narcissa who was waiting patiently. She smiled gently at him before, she Apparated with him back to the manor, though not into the foyer like he thought she would, but into Harry’s room itself. Harry sighed and looked to her with a smile. 

“Orion you must get some rest you look like you are walking dead on your feet.” 

“Yes, I feel just like that, but I must report to him, regardless of my tired appearance.” 

“Do be careful…” 

“You know me, careful isn’t a part of my life and never will be,” He chuckled, before leaving the room with her to the foyer where Lucius was waiting for him. 

It was around then that he noticed the Manor was quiet, “Where is everyone.” 

“Our lord had moved those we gathered today to his manor, since there is the possibility the Aurors wil be dropping by to see if they are stowed away here,” Lucius said to him. 

“So we are meeting him at his manor then?” 

“Yes, he has called a meeting and I have been ordered to only arrive when you got back.” 

“Okay, let’s get going then,” Harry said tiredly. 

Lucius apparated both himself and Harry to Riddle Manor, he steadied Harry who wavered a bit on his feet. Lucius looked at him with worry only to have Harry wave it off with a light smile. They both proceeded to the same room the ritual had taken place those few months ago. Harry took a breath and straightened before masking his tiredness. He strode into the room, as several heads turned to look. Possibly wondering just who in their right mind would be late to the Dark Lord’s meeting, as Harry and Lucius walked down the row leading from the door to the middle of the room, showing the divide of the lather large group there among the room. 

“Orion, Lucius, it’s a pleasure to have you both joining us,” Voldemort practically purred. 

Lucius and Harry went down on one knee showing respect to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix laughed form somewhere and there were a few dark chuckles from others as well. Harry really didn’t like being like this, and he didn’t like the fact that others were judging his tardiness to being something other than their lord’s bidding. Not to mention it was to keep himself from being suspected as to what is taking place, and that he was even a part of it all. 

“Rise Orion come to my side,” He said before turning crimson eyes to Lucius, “Lucius you have done well return to your place on the inner circle.” 

Harry rose and made his way to Voldemort’s side before turning to face the others in the room. Shock flickered over the faces that hadn’t been there at his unveiling. Bellatrix was among them, but a wicked smile was split over her features. In short it made Harry feel a little chill run up his spine, which was weird since not very many people ever made his skin crawl like she did. Shaking off the strange feeling, he glanced over at the Dark Lord who was wearing a dark grin on his features. 

“This is Orion Black as some of you have come to know him,” He said as he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “And he is a vital piece in this war then even you can imagine. Few of you have been privy to a knowledge others do not and I plan to keep most of you in the dark about it, until I deem it the right time too.” 

Voldemort was gently stroking a strand of hair at the side of Harry’s face when one Death Eater spoke out, “M’lord surely you do not trust a foreigner in these affairs…” 

Voldemort lifted an elegant brow, “Trust, Macnair? How can you… one of my own followers no less, talk of trust? None of you came for me the only ones who did…” He trailed off and called out Barty and Wormtail, “Wormtail found me, though it was fear that moved him to do so and not loyalty.” The pathetic man sniveled and cowered under Voldemort’s glare, “Young Barty has helped me greatly, for he gathered the necessary items I needed for my resurrection. The only issue was that the key ingredient had gone missing and I had to change my plans.” 

Harry wanted to flinch, but did not do so, “After weeks of searching for the key to my resurrection I young Barty stumbled across a very powerful wizard who would help our cause. I sent Nagini after him to recruit him to our cause, but it seemed he’d already planned on coming to me before he’d ever consciously made his decision. Orion soon joined me at my side, and he became the key to my resurrection. He is the reason I stand here before you now, he has a higher honor then any of you here today and he has given up much to get us to this point, even his health and sanity to do so.” 

He glanced at Harry his eyes narrowed slightly and Harry knew the other man knew of his tired state, “You will give him the proper respect that he deserves and you will treat him like you would treat me.” The hidden threat made everything still in the people gathered in the room, “As of right now we will lay low. The Aurors will be on high alert and gathering our forces and building it will make our cause be readily at hand. We will wait until the right time to announce to the wizarding world that we are back and this time around nothing will stop us.” 

“My Lord what of the Potter boy?” a third tier death eater asked. 

“He is of no consequence,” Voldemort smiled, “If you have seen the news, the boy has vanished and has not contacted even the light of his existence. There for we will not worry about him and he does not stand in my way in this war anymore.” 

This was quite true in a manner of speaking, since Harry dropped his name sake and is literally not in his way, but is simply standing beside him through it all. Harry watched as emotions flickered across some people’s faces while others stayed silently, stoic such as Snape and Lucius. As Voldemort spoke on about his plans for those within the ministry Harry took comfort in the Dark Lord’s magic which always seemed to roll off him like dark intoxicating tendrils. His eyes became half lidded and his steel grey eyes shimmered lightly as he stood there exhausted. 

“Now the rest of you may leave… my inner circle will stay behind for further information,” Those that weren’t needed left the roof, speaking softly amongst themselves and stealing glances in Harry’s direction. Once alone the Dark Lord spoke up again, “My inner circle… some of you have been granted insight on my reasons for Orion here to be a part of our cause, while others had not. Avery, Lucius, Snape, Nott, and Rookwood all know which that I speak of.” The rest of the inner circle looked at said people before looking back at their lord, “A few members of the other tears as well know of what I speak of. Now you all will be a part of it, and no one else,” He said as he slipped his hand over Harry’s collar. 

They all stiffened at the sound of parseltongue being used by their Lord, none of them used to the sound coming from his lips, **-Reveal and Bind-**

Harry’s appearance melted away and at first Harry’s face was down turned enough that his eyes were hidden from view. His wings pealed themselves from the tattoos on his back, flexing outwards as his tail thumped heavily against the ground. Pointed ears peaked out and away from his head as gasps of surprise filled the room, but what got them all startled was the vivid Avada Kedavra green eyes that glittered at them when Harry raised his head to look at them. The look on Bellatrix’s face was caught between horror, anger, and surprise. It was obvious even in this form that he supported the Black family features and she was putting puzzle pieces together in her head slowly. 

“Little Potter,” She cooed with a pout on her features, “come to play with the big kids?” She smiled a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

A few of the other death eaters had pulled out their wands, and Harry’s reaction was instantaneous. A growl lifted from his throat and filled the air before he was away from the Dark Lord’s side and gripping Mulciber by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Harry’s dragon side obviously had enough with people pointing their wands at him. On top of that Harry was really tired and his dragon didn’t take kindly to being threatened even in a slightly weakened state. Harry looked Mulciber straight in the eye and he hissed a dragon like his that had the man shivering in his grasp at the sound of it. 

“I am sick and tired of people’s reaction to my presence… is to point their wands at me,” He tightened his grip on the man’s throat a bit and he dropped his wand to grasp at Harry’s wrist in a failed attempt to try and keep level in his grasp, “I have half a mind to kill you, but it would be against our lord’s best interest if I did so.” He set Mulciber back on his feet and the man started to gasp for air as he stepped back away from Harry. 

Harry glanced at the others only to narrow their eyes on them, noting none of them had lowered their wands yet. At this point even Bellatrix had her wand out, eyes excited like she was waiting for the command to kill him. A black storm was building in her eyes and he could see it coming from a mile away. Everyone stood there as Mulciber picked up his wand again, but this time did not raise it to Harry, not wanting the dragon’s wrath on him again. 

Snape spoke up, “Fools put your wands down, have you forgotten what our lord as spoken to use about. If harm were to come to him you would suffer a fate worse than death.” 

At that thought those with their wands up put them down, all except Bellatrix whose eyes were flashing with a dark storm that almost burned like fire. Harry’s eyes locked with hers and he felt that chill run down his spine again. He could see her anger and mistrust, as she was more inclined to take him out more than anyone. He may support the Black family traits, but she did not recognize him as anything other than Harry Potter. 

“Bella, put your wand down,” Voldemort demanded in a sharp tone. 

She looked over to him wide eyed, “but my lord he-“ 

“It’s okay my lord, this… is something that needs to be done,” Harry said looking over at him and Voldemort’s eyes flashed over to him. He could see the anger there that Harry was allowing this to happen and he knew if Harry got killed or severely hurt he would not hesitate to take it out on Bellatrix’s hide. 

Bellatrix cackled before she unleashed a spell, which Harry countered with a, none verbal spell. The witch having dropped into a, predator like stance ready to pounce, her prey at any moment. Rosier and Rodolphus, stepped back as spells started to race through the air between the two combatants. Bellatrix laughed out as she made Harry dodge a, **.:** Confringo **:.,** before it could hit it’s mark. Harry’s wings stayed tucked up behind his back to keep them from becoming targeted key points to his person. 

Though, he was pretty sure not much could harm the scale armored wings that classed his feathers in place on the appendages, **-Diffindo-**. 

Bellatrix yelped slightly when the severing charm only seemed to nick her arm, having dodged it enough that she was lucky only that had happened and that she hadn’t lost her arm in the process. Wide silver grey eyes looked at him in surprise obviously having thought the Boy-Who-Lived, wouldn’t use spells that could harm someone. Considering his famously used spell was the disarming spell. Harry’s eyes looked at her cold and calculatingly, and Bella’s response to the severing charm was few dangerous spells of her own such as **.:** Expulso **:.** and **.:** Flagrate **:.** Though, when she really got serious she started using, **.:** Avada Kedavra **:.** Into the mix, which Harry became weary of instantly. 

Harry rolled out of the way of a jet of magic that looked almost neon purpled in color. As they battle drew on the more the dark haired woman became angrier, “Ickle Potter, you dare take the name of the noble house of Black?” 

“I did not take it, since it is a part of who I am,” he said as he threw up a ward to block a very nasty Hex from reaching him. 

He was tired, and his limbs started to feel heavy to him, “Oh? How so then, little Potter?” 

“Sirius,” That was the only thing he had to say for her to understand. 

“My cousin?” she laughed and it resounded off the walls of the almost empty room, “he has made the game fun now.” He grin was wide as the madness clicked through her eyes, before she stepped up her game. 

Her attacks came more readily and with powerful strokes of her wand she forced Harry to dodge more often, forgoing his shielding wards in favor of simply avoiding her spells. His enhanced speed helped him to avoid most of the spells sent towards him. However, in his tired state a nasty severing hex was sent his way when he almost lost his balance, and he threw up a ward only for the hex to go through it and hit him in the chest. He was lucky that the ward had banished most of the attack or he wouldn’t be standing. 

None the less it hurt like hell, and it looked like someone took a couple swords to his chest in a slashing _‘X’_ motion. Harry looked down at his chest and looked up slowly to Bellatrix who was laughing maniacally at him, sticking out her tongue lightly to bite on it. Harry’s eyes narrowed and hardened like Jade jewels and a dangerous hiss left his mouth that caused her to still before a barrage of spells headed her way. 

“Thashill,” Harry shouted. 

Thashill was spell he’d created shortly after helping Voldemort come into power. The spell was one that could rip skin off the targeted area. It was a rather messy spell that caused a lot of blood loss. It would also cause a burning feeling as though the skin had been burned off by acid. Though when the spell hit a surface that wasn’t made of flesh the object would melt like acid had been splashed upon it. This is exactly what happened when Harry’s spell had been dodged, by Bellatrix. A hole appeared in the flooring just behind her, Harry having aimed at her feet in a vicious attempt to down her. 

Bella paused and looked from the melted hole in the floor to Harry who was readying to cast another spell of his making. Bella started to realize now she was on the run from quick spell casting that was faster than her own. Vicious growls left Harry’s parted lips, as they drew back away from sharp pointed canines that elongated in a threatening way. The previous Harry from before having vanished under the weight of his dragon side not liking to be challenged the way Harry was being challenged. 

Bella dodged another severing curse that slashed, at her legs, cutting them slightly as she dashed away from the curse before it could do much damaged to her. Harry’s own wounds seemed to heal at a slower rate than most dragons but, still fast enough to show the power of it. The wounds crusting over and starting to flake as he moved, and dodged attacks. Both, having been trained by the dark lord, one being inventive and cunning in his attacks, while the other had years of practice and a cynical way about her attacks. 

Before long however, Bella started to tire while Harry seemed un-phased by the physical excursion of it all. One particular spell had he being blasted backwards into the wall, immediately causing her to crumple to the floor as Harry advanced upon her like the predator he seemed to be. Before he could reach her, however, Voldemort grabbed him and forcibly held him against his chest. Completely capable of holding the boy in place with little to no problems as the boy snarled his protest. 

“Calm yourself my little dragon, all is well,” he said as he stroked his finger nails along his scalp roughly, showing his slight anger and yet pleasure at the fact that his little dragon had won the fight. 

Bella whimpered on the floor her wand away from her person, and out of reach from her grasp. She had lost fair and square, and if it hadn’t been for the Dark Lord intervening than the woman would be dead at Harry’s feet right about now. Voldemort continued his words to the boy, until he calmed and the growls and soft hisses subsided. Harry’s body went lax as he returned to his senses, mentally and emotionally exhausted to the point that it made him seem almost physically exhausted, which was not the case in the least. 

Voldemort looked to Snape and Lucius, “Get her out of here and to her room… also, Lucius, Harry will be staying here tonight.” 

“Yes my Lord, will you be joining the festivities tomorrow?” Lucius asked. 

Voldemort remained silent as he stroked Harry’s hair gently, “I believe I will be.” 

“I will let my wife know and have the usual area set up away from the party goers,” Lucius said as he bowed at his waist, before helping Snape in getting Bella out of there and to a room within the manor for her to stay in. 

Everyone trailed out of the room as they were dismissed, and looks were thrown Harry’s way. He knew that in the end he would never gain everyone’s friendship, but that was to be expected. He had to prove himself to them and he would gladly show them proof that he was worthy of their Lord’s praise. 

“I should punish you for that stunt, Harry,” Voldemort hissed into his ear, “I will not have them testing my patients of words. Next time I will not sit idly by. I only did so now, because you had a reason to do so.” He growled as he tilted Harry’s head back a little roughly, “Remember Harry I give you freedom, but I can also take it away.” 

Harry stared up at him and whimpered softly, his dragon side submitting to what it saw as the dominant being. Voldemort loosened his grip on Harry’s hair and rain his fingers along the side of his face, humming as he did so. Harry’s eyes drooped as he relaxed, after the anger in Voldemort seemed to pass after the words were said. Something about the man’s eyes seemed different. Though, Harry couldn’t place it, he was too tired to think about what was different about Voldemort’s eyes. 

Voldemort apparated the both of them, to his room as he cradled Harry close to him. The young dragon, not having much time to think about anything other than sleep as his mind started to shut down at that moment. He could have sworn he heard the man chuckle, but it was lost to him as his whole being slipped into the land of dreams without much of a fight left in him to do so. 


	12. Paws, Teeth, and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Voldemort apparated the both of them, to his room as he cradled Harry close to him. The young dragon, not having much time to think about anything other than sleep as his mind started to shut down at that moment. He could have sworn he heard the man chuckle, but it was lost to him as his whole being slipped into the land of dreams without much of a fight left in him to do so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things in the story you might want to know.**
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> _**-Parseltongue-** _
> 
> **.:** _Spells_ **:.**
> 
> * * *

Harry woke slowly to the rise and fall of someone breathing, the warmth against him comforting and safe. Harry snuggled closer to the warmth of the one close to him, his mind vaguely telling him this was the Dark Lord he was cuddling with. Yet a part of him also didn’t care that he was snuggling up against the Dark Lord. He felt the chest his head was resting on, rumble softly in a low soft chuckle. A hand lazily stroked up and down his scales on his spine, which caused him to shiver heavily and nuzzled into his chest. 

“Little dragon it’s time to wake up,” Harry could hear the smirk that was possibly on the man’s lips and Harry sighed. 

He’d never felt this safe laying close to another person’s arms. Vernon had always made him feel dirty, but Tom made him feel warm and safe. Almost as though he belonged there, and Harry wasn’t going to let that bother him at all. He liked the thought of belonging with the man he was currently laying with. A soft dragon like purr built up inside of his and reverberated into a soft that filled the air, causing Voldemort to pause in his light stroking along his back, before picking up once again. 

“I sound almost like a kitten when you do that,” Voldemort laughed softly. 

Harry groaned sleepily, “m’not a kitten.” 

Voldemort laughed out loud and stroked his fingers through Harry’s Harry, “Could have fooled me, purring like you’re the most content house cat in the world.” 

Harry poked Tom’s side, but the reaction he got was not something he expected since Tom jumped after he’d done so, “What was that?” 

Big green eyes looked up into wide crimson eyes, obviously not having expected that kind of reaction to come from his, own body either, “Nothing.” 

“Liar,” Harry smirked a wide devious smirk, before Harry’s fingers started to tickle Tom’s sides causing the man to bite back a laugh. 

“Stop I’m warning you Harry,” Voldemort’s face was split with a wide grin his eyes holding a mirth not many ever saw and Harry wondered if he was the first to see it. 

“No, I think I like you this way,” Harry laughed. 

In one swift the man had gathered his wrists in each hand and flipped them over, pinning Harry’s hands next to his head and Harry froze. He looked up into mirth filled crimson eyes as the man took in shallow breaths from Harry’s tickling onslaught. A shiver raced down Harry’s spine, and he found it unpleasant. Harry closed his eyes and willed away the images that tried to come to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t notice the lack of hands on his wrists, and the fact a gentle hand was stroking the side of his face as soothing words slipped past Tom’s lips. 

“Hush my little dragon, you’re okay I’m not going to harm you.” 

Harry opened his eyes and realized they stung slightly and he blinked a few times only to realize he’d started crying, “I’m s-sorry…” 

“It is not your fault my little dragon,” Voldemort rolled off of him and to the side to pull him against his chest, “I do not blame you for this at all. I blame those damn filthy muggles that broke you.” 

Harry buried his face into Voldemort’s chest his eyes clenched shut as he layed within his arms. His body was trembling lightly as he sought out the safety and comfort of those arms wrapped almost possessively around him. He knew that Tom was only playing around and his retaliation hadn’t been a sexual one. He knew he was safe, yet the position he’d found himself in had triggered something in him to react in such a way. Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to reassemble himself to a calmer note. 

“Come little dragon, it’s time we head over to the Malfoys’ house. Narcissa is probably beside herself with worry for you,” he said softly as he placed a kiss on top of his head. 

Harry nodded, once his shivers had died down, “Okay.” 

“Good, now let’s get ready,” Voldemort said squeezing him once before letting go and rolling off the bed. 

Harry followed only to realize that Voldemort had undressed him and had left him in his boxers all night. He blushed heavily as he kept himself covered with the blanket. Harry looked over to Tom when he started to laugh lightly at the blush on Harry’s face. He walked over and placed something on the bed before him. Harry looked at it a bit puzzled before his eyes went wide and he reached out to it. It was a robe that was red and had green leaf patterns that ran along the edge like garland and white fur lined the inside of the robe. 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry mumbled softly. 

“I’m glad you like it, I want you to wear it today. Narcissa had planned to inviting a lot of people today and I want my little dragon looking his best today at the Christmas party,” he smiled widely at Harry and ran his fingers through his bangs to see shimmering green as they started at him widely. 

Harry smiled at him and nodded slightly, “Okay.” 

Harry climbed out of the big, soft, and warm bed and slipped on the black slacks, which were lined in silk, before he reached for the white button down shirt that would be under the robes he would be wearing. He practically purred when he got the robes on, loving the warmth of them. It seemed with Harry’s dragon side he loved warmth and never seemed to get over heated at all. Voldemort chuckled softly at the purr that emitted from Harry’s lips, before he grabbed his wrist and yank him towards him. 

“You look wonderful in that,” he said softly. 

Harry blushed and buried his face into Tom’s chest, “Really?” 

“Yes, really Harry,” he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and kissed to top of him head, “come let’s get going.” 

Harry mumbled his glamour password and held onto the Dark Lord as the man apparated them from the house to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they made it there they were greeted by the sight of a packed house full of people. Music was playing from somewhere within the manor, and the sound of voices carried over the house, in light murmurs of conversation. The plan for that day was that Evan would be out of town with a few friends while Orion would be at the party that Narcissa had planned for. 

Voldemort steadied Harry, still not used to apparating or traveling by floo and he wondered if he would ever be used to it. He glanced up to see that the Dark Lord had glamoured his hair color and eyes. His hair was no longer black, but a chestnut brown and his crimson colored eyes where an ocean blue color. Harry and Voldemort left the foyer area and made their way to where the guests were all standing and chatting away about whatever they thought was important to talk about. 

Harry recognized a few of the guests Cornelius Fudge, the Greengrass’s, Bartemius Crouch Sr., Amelia Bones, and Bathsheba Babbling. There might have been more, but Harry couldn’t have it in him to care much. There were also a lot of other people he didn’t know, and a lot of them seemed to be ministry workers he had yet to meet, Aurors he didn’t know, and foreign country men that he’d never met, but would probably meet today. 

Voldemort placed a hand on the small of his back causally moving him forward. Harry was nervous and his dragon side wasn’t enjoying the huge get together. Dragons rarely cluttered together, mostly because they feared being too much of a large target when they were together in a large mass. They only gathered for mating season to raise their young, since having more than one or two dragons about was safer to raise young in than when they were alone. On rare occasions they would gather when a threat threatened to wipe out their existence. 

Wizards and humans alike misunderstood dragons greatly, and they were quite intelligent creatures and powerful. The current generation of dragons had been too integrated into their beast like behavior that they have forgotten what they could be. Harry understood more about dragons now then he’d ever had the chance too. Tom had given him a few books on dragons when Harry came to accepting his role in the war after the Dark Lord had risen into his true form. 

Harry glanced up at the Dark Lord beside him as the man chatted with a ministry member by the name of Dolores Umbridge. Harry had only met the women a few times and her ghastly outfit made, Harry want to curl his nose in disgust. The woman obviously liked the color pink to a horrendous degree and she didn’t hide that fact at all. She definitely stood out amongst the crowed, and Harry stayed close to Tom because he knew the man didn’t like her. Just by his expression alone, though it looked polite, Harry could see traces of the man’s wearing patience with the women. 

Harry knew that his life from the time he chose to help the Dark Lord would change. Whether that was good or not remained to be seen and Harry hoped that he would never have to fight the man again. The only problem was a prophecy that had been made about them, one that Harry had never heard the words for and the Dark Lord had heard only part of it. He hadn’t asked the man about it and quite frankly didn’t want too. 

For once he was making his own choices and no one had a hand in his own destiny, but himself, with or without the prophecy. To Harry all that prophecy was, was a way to control his own fate and he wanted nothing to do with it. Harry jumped slightly as he was startled from his own musings when Cornelius walked up from behind him. They had stayed in the area for a while so people would see that Orion had showed up to talked briefly with each acquaintance and those he had yet to meet. So the minister was bound to notice sooner or later. 

“Orion it is nice to see you, I thought at first you wouldn’t be here but I guess I was pleasantly proven wrong,” The man said with a wide smile. 

“Hello, Mr. Fudge I am sorry I wasn’t here earlier, but I was otherwise in disposed,” He said giving a sheepish smile. 

“Ah, I heard from Narcissa Malfoy that you had been feeling unwell the other day. I am glad it was nothing serious and that you have gotten over the slight ailment.” 

“Yes, I was feeling rather exhausted. The day had been long and tiresome.” 

“I heard you stayed at the Weasley’s house for quite a while, Shacklebolt told me you were having a nice chat with the young ones there.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to invite me, and I was a bit late getting there because of all, the ward making I had been doing that day.” 

“Ah, speaking of which, will you have the new documentation in before the end of the holidays?” 

“Of course, I don’t like neglecting work for too long. It should be in in the morning,” Harry said, barely noticing that both Tom and Umbridge had stopped talking to listen in on their conversation. 

“Good, it warms me to know your wards are out there protecting families,” He smiled at Harry, little did he know that Harry was a Dark wizard under the Dark Lord’s orders and his wards could turn into a weapon just as fast as they are used for defending. 

“Mr. Fudge,” Dolores said in a very annoying voice that grated on Harry’s nerves, “I was wondering maybe you could create a department in the ministry directly in correlation with the ward makers. It would definitely make Mr. Black’s Job easier and would help to keep the department organized in the filing of the ward systems for the homes and businesses that ward makers, such as Mr. Black, can keep in order.” 

“What an exhalent idea Dolores,” He turned to Harry, “If I were to create this Ward maker department would you be in interest in running it?” 

Surprised flitted across his features, “If you insist minister then I would be delighted in doing so.” 

“Fantastic, I will owl you when the preparations for the department have been finalized and when I will expect to see you there by.” 

“I look forward to it sir,” He said shaking the man’s hand. 

Cornelius and Dolores stepped away from him and Voldemort, to speak with a few others. Harry was ecstatic, and couldn’t wait for these proceedings to take place. Voldemort expressed his pleasure with a light squeeze to his shoulder when he moved away towards a door to the back of the room. Harry knew he was supposed to follow and found himself and the Dark Lord being greeted by a cloaked figure who, bowed to Voldemort and nodded to Harry. 

Judging by the magical signature it was someone Harry didn’t know amongst the death eaters yet. They walked to another door that lead outside to a patio that was completely decorated and gathered there was Voldemort’s followers. They were all dressed in appropriate attire with their cloak hoods down and masks off. Harry could see all of their faces just like the night they all came back from the raid on Azkaban. 

When they saw their lord they all stopped and bowed in his direction, as the Dark Lord made his way to the table that seated his inner circle. As he sat down he motioned for Harry to take the seat next to him and he did so without a word. Once they were both seated everyone else sat down as well and continued on in their conversations. 

“My lord, a few of us were curious, just as to how Orion here came to be in your care?” Lestrange Sr. asked from where he sat. 

“He isn’t in my care, but in the Malfoy’s care, as for how he came to be among us… I thought I had told you I had Nagini find him and bring him to me. He is the reason I am back,” Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, not liking having to repeat himself. 

“Yes, my lord I mean about how you came to know Orion’s Light counterpart,” He was referring to Harry himself and not his Alias, because of the other death eaters there that did not know of Harry. 

“I have my ways Mr. Lestrange and if your question also entails to why I did not do what you expected me to do is my own business and Mr. Black’s as well. If he wishes to tell you then I will not stop him, but it is our secret and I do not wish to divulge it. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy know of it as does their son, but they agreed not to speak of it until Orion speaks of it first.” 

Most of the inner circle looked puzzled and didn’t understand why the Dark Lord gave special treatment to Harry and no one else. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat, not having noticed that Bellatrix had gotten up only to wrap her arms around Harry almost tenderly. Harry looked up at her with wide steel grey eyes and she laughed slightly. 

“Itty bitty Orion did I scare you?” She smiled widely and Harry had to control the urge not to get up and move away from her. 

“No… you just surprised me is all,” It was easy for him to lose track of other people’s auras when sitting so close to a Dark Lord that literally screamed powerful in every drop of magic that seemed to pour from the man’s form. 

She pouted and stroked the side of his face, and he sat there as still as a statue, “You have spoken to Sissy about whatever it is, but not to Aunty Bella.” 

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking about telling you when you seemed keen on killing me the other day,” he said softly to keep his words hushed that only the inner circle and the Dark Lord heard it. 

Bella laughed and so did a few others around their table, “You had to prove your worth, prove your Black heritage wasn’t a waste,” she purred in his ear. 

“Did I pass your test then?” Harry asked slowly relaxing, since it seemed she wasn’t bent on killing him at the moment. 

“Hmm…” she hummed and a thoughtful look came to her features, “You ARE strong, and worthy enough to be by our lord’s side,” she pouted, “Little Orion almost killed poor Bella.” 

Harry ducked his head, “I’m sorry.” 

Bella’s smirked widened and laughed, “Itty bitty Orion, has passed the test,” she whispered into his ear, “Dear cousin made a good choice in you little potter.” 

Harry kept himself from jerking away from Bella when she whispered in his ear, “Glad to hear.” 

“Welcome to the family cousin,” She announced more loudly. 

Bellatrix may be crazy, but something told Harry she wasn’t as crazy as people said she was. There had to be some kind of method to her madness. One day she was up to killing him, and then the next she was clinging to him and acting like a family member would, or at least as close to acting like a family member as Bellatrix could get. She seemed to also have personal space issues, which Harry knew he would have to get used to if Bella was to be sticking around him more often. 

There was one thing he knew about purebloods though, when it came to family they were a tight nit group. Bellatrix was loyal to her family and just a fiercely loyal to the Dark Lord, if not more so. Harry shivered lightly when he felt her hand run across his thigh and he shifted his thigh away to get out of her reach. Then again maybe he was wrong about the women’s sanity… it wouldn’t be the first time he was wrong about something. 

Bellatrix laughed and pulled away before walking over to sit down on the other side of Lucius who was sitting next to Harry silently. Lucius looked to Harry with a raised brow and Harry only shook his head and looked away. A light tinting to his cheeks could be seen, mostly because he was embarrassed that Bellatrix had done that. If there was one thing he hadn’t expected it was her trying to do something intimate like that to him. 

He glanced up and over at the Dark Lord who was sipping at a red wine, his glamours down since no one was allowed in this area other than the death eaters themselves. Crimson eyes were watching him in silent question, but also narrowed as if he knew what had taken place. He wouldn’t put it past the man to know what had happened. His blush intensified and he looked down at his plate, only minorly distracted by the fact that Tom’s eyes seemed different to him somehow. 

He quickly popped a piece of ham into his mouth to distract himself from the Dark Lord’s stare and listened to the conversations going on around them. Harry kept having vibes thrown at him and Harry took the challenges of the verbal sparring that Avery often sent his way, as well as Lestrange Sr., Dolohov, Mulciber, and Rosier. He had a feeling he would always have issues with them, even if Avery respected him a bit more since the attack on Azkaban. 

Avery would be the least likely to want to stab Harry in the back, but would do it in a moments, notice if he believed Harry was more of a liability rather than a help to their lord. As for Rookwood, he wasn’t so sure about for he seemed to just silently observe everything and take it all in stride. Though, he would speak up every now and again and Harry found a strange camaraderie in the man. The man acted as though that they had known each other for years and Harry felt happy to know that he’d made one friend in the group of death eaters, other than Nott who, was Theodore’s father, seemed to be unable to be nasty to Harry because of his friendship with Theo. 

Looking at the man, made Harry worry about the day he would have to tell his friends who he really was. How would they take it? Would they welcome him and accept him for who he was rather than what society had made him to be? Either way he would rather have at least some friends amongst the group of death eaters. Too many people looked at him with hate in their eyes, or a softer indifference. He had family yes, but friends where a thing he had yet to truly gain… Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, plus anyone else, within Slytherin house, he’d gotten close too, could all slip away like a, elusive dream. 

Harry wasn’t Naïve to note that he could lose everyone he’d called friend within a short span of time. He just hoped that knowing who he is now rather than who he used to be would be enough to keep everything he’d built for himself without the influence of the light. For now he would deal with the people at this point in time that hated him, in a new way. Harry consciously made the decision to leave the old Harry behind, and become something new. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The rest of the Holiday weekend went well, other than Bella causing a few disturbances. She’d gotten to the point that she often dragged him off to duel with him, since she couldn’t get their lord to duel with her because of his constant meetings he’d started having with his followers. Not to mention his paper work that he was trying to keep up with. Harry had to admit, that he was glad he was on Bellatrix’s side rather than on the opposite one. Bellatrix, he found out, was a vindictive women and what happened in the hall that one day she got him back for. 

Harry had figured she would try and she did with her own little quirks to it all. Other than that the train ride back to Hogwarts was interesting as well. That is if you can call Ronald trying to beat the living daylights out of Draco interesting. Harry hadn’t been around for that little incident and he wished he had, because after he found out Harry was more than ticked off. 

“I wish I’d been there Drake,” Harry hissed his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“For some reason I wish you’d been there too, but… I suspect Dumbledore finding out that you ripped the weasel limb from bloody limb wouldn’t go over to well,” Draco said holding a cold wet cloth to the side of his face, where his skin had split from one of Ron’s punches. 

Harry snorted, “Like I care?” 

“Do you?” 

“No… that me is gone,” He looked at Draco square in the eyes, “It’s no more mister nice guy.” 

Draco held up his free hand, “Okay, okay I get it.” 

Harry sat down next to Draco, “You know by now Drake when I make up my mind I stick to it.” 

“Yeah, yeah… don’t remind me,” He sighed, “By the way Granger throws a mean right hook… Weasel got a taste of it today… didn’t expect her to jump in on my account.” 

“A lot of things could happen, Drake, if you’d learn to shove your views up your arse before letting it fall from your lips,” Draco gave an indignant sound. 

“What?” He squeaked. 

“Oh come on you can’t tell me your prejudice views aren’t the ones keeping people other than purebloods from being your friends,” He shot at him, “besides I told you Hermione isn’t a complete muggle born, she was born from a squib… who society looks down upon… that was from a pureblood family. The only question is which one…” 

Draco grumbled to himself, “Fine I’ll try it your way then… I’ll be a bit more OPEN minded.” 

“Good… you could learn a lot from it,” Harry chuckled and Draco playfully slugged his arm. 

The train stopped a few hours later, their conversation having been cut off when the rest of their Slytherin friends showed up. Effectively trailing the conversation into questions about each, others holiday back home. Harry himself had been spoiled on Christmas day, since Lucius and Narcissa decided to make it his best Christmas ever. Even Bella had gotten him something… even if it was a pair of black leather pants and burgundy tight leather tank top, topped off with a pair of knee high combat boots to match. 

At first Harry had been embarrassed, but when Draco and Bella persisted that he go, and put them on he found he quite liked the outfit. Draco’s present had been a Chinese dragon pendent that could be attached to his collar. During school he had it glamoured to be invisible to people’s eyes that weren’t keyed into his collar. Lucius and Narcissa had practically bought him a whole new wardrobe, plus some odds and ends from the muggle realm that he thought he would never see the purebloods touch let alone buy them for him. 

Tom’s was the best though, and Harry had to say he was growing quite fond of the dark lord. Tom’s gift was dragon blade daggers, and an unhatched pet baby dragon Osiris insisted on calling Shini, short for Shinigami, when it hatched. From what Tom described of the dragon it was really old and could only be found in Egypt. It was a serpent that had wings that are located at the base of its skull. Tom thought it a good idea to get a dragon he could talk to easily, and learn about the dragon within him alongside another dragon. 

The dragon was called a Quetzalcoatl, though this one was a more distant cousin to its ancestors, yet still bore the same name. This feathered serpent was possibly even more deadly than a basilisk and it can control its powers when a basilisk cannot. Tom said he would watch over the egg while he was gone, though he was sure wouldn’t be often because he was still going to be using the time turner the rest of the year. 

It was during his thoughts about his soon to be new pet dragon that he was rudely shoved from his thoughts. Harry stumbled and was caught by Theo who happened to be the one he’d been shoved into. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he looked up and noted the frown and angry look on Theo’s visage. Only one person could cause that face and Harry knew that he would be starting off with a bad first day back at school. 

“Think you’re so special don’t you Evan? Your poor sob story doesn’t blind me, and I’m going to prove to everyone that you’re a fake,” Weasley lunged at him and landed a sharp blow to Harry’s jaw. 

Harry hit him back, knocking Ron unsteadily on his feet to land harshly on the ground and he hissed at him, “Piss poor attitudes can get you into trouble Ronald.” 

“If it helps to get rid of you then I’m willing to try,” He pounced and knocked Harry to the ground. 

Several blows were thrown before a rather large hand, picked Harry up off of Ron who now had a broken nose and his skin was cracked a bruised. The only thing Harry had to show for it was a swollen cheek and cracked lip. Harry had, had to force his healing affinity to be slower so as not to give himself away. The spell book he’d barrowed from Tom was a great way to learn how to manipulate his own healing affinity. 

“Now what’s up with y’eh,” Hagrid boomed, “You two, be act’n like a bunch of squabbling Thestrals.” 

Neither of them spoke, both boys were glaring daggers at each other when another voice joined in, “What’s going on here?” 

“Professor McGonagall, I just, be split’n these two up from a right bloody fight.” 

“You two are at it already so early from getting back… I guess it can’t be helped. Twenty points from the both of you and you will have detention with Professor Snape starting this afternoon. Do not show up late or you will be serving detention with him for the rest of the week.” 

Harry played the good student and ducked his head looking ashamed while Ron looked as though someone had socked him in the stomach, “But professor.” 

“Don’t _‘but,’ professor_ me Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you should have thought about your actions more clearly before starting a brawl out here like a hooligan. Now off with all of you,” She said as she made a shooing motion with her hands. 

Once Harry and his friends were away from Ron they started to talk amongst themselves, “That weasel is asking to get killed isn’t he?” 

“Maybe…I actually thought he would be different when he got back… Guess I was wrong,” Harry sighed. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Evan had to go back into town after the Raid to keep up appearances and all as Orion… he spent the night at their house after going back in time to when the Raid was taking place,” Draco explained. 

“Yeah, and while I was there he seemed glad and all to see Orion, then again… when Evan was mentioned by Granger he seemed to grow… I don’t know distant and whinier than usual.” 

“Man I don’t know why he keeps on targeting you, you haven’t done anything to warrant his abuse,” Pansy whined, “He’s being more of a bully to you now then he was the rest of us.” 

“I see it this way Pansy, at least he’s focused on me and not on you lot anymore,” Harry sighed. 

“True… but it’s still… gah I wish we could do something about him already,” Pansy pouted. 

“In due time Pansy, in due time,” Harry said as his eyes glinted slightly. 

The group looked at each other and Draco only smirked and shrugged, “This past Holiday changed Evan, so expect to see… a not so nice Evan anymore.” 

The rest of the group just grinned widely at one another before catching up with Harry who’d stopped to wait on them near the carriage the Thestral would be pulling along towards the castle. Luna joined them on the ride and had a wonderful conversation with Draco, who was for once keeping his word of being open-minded. She had the blond practically asking her several questions about the off the wall creatures she knew about. 

When the ride had ended and everyone had made it into the great hall, they found themselves sitting down to a welcome back feast that Dumbledore no doubt had prepared. What caught Harry’s eyes however was that Dumbledore seemed to be looking over at the Gryffindor table in silent thought. Harry looked over to take not that Ron was looking at the headmaster and Harry figured the headmaster was reading his mind about what Ron knew, since from what he heard he hadn’t been back to the Weasley house since the attack on Azkaban. 

Probably trying to convince, fudge that it was Voldemort that had attacked Azkaban, though Voldemort had not set off his mark into the sky so he had no proof of that fact. Harry smirked and looked down the Gryffindor table, and it was then that he realized Hermione, and Neville sat away from Ron, and Ron seemed to gain a few posse members. Seamus being one that Harry knew amongst the small group. The golden trio was no more, since Harry was _‘missing’_ and Hermione was no longer on speaking terms with Ron, Harry knew this development would greatly worry Dumbledore. In short this would mean a lot of trouble was heading their way, and Harry had a bad feeling it would all happen soon. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The rest of the day went by slowly, so slowly in fact that Harry was sure his brains liquefied at some point with his boredom. Runes seemed to be the only thing that had kept his attention and the rest of his classes were looking back over the material they’d been doing before the Holiday break. He felt so bored and out of it that he almost forgot he had detention that day, and barely made it within Snape’s class room door before the man could do anything about it. He had a feeling though that the man wouldn’t do anything. 

It was strange, but even though the man didn’t know he was Orion and Harry within Evan it just felt odd to be treated like a true Slytherin when he was Evan Spring. Ron however wasn’t so fortunate and he came in through the door behind Harry ten minutes later, and as always Ron started to whine and make excuses. Such as Dumbledore wanting to speak with him about something and that it had caused him to be late to the class room. 

“You Ronald will be creating a few potions and Mr. Spring here will be arranging ingredients on the shelf in the cupboard.” 

“Why does he get the easy job?” Ron groaned. 

“It’s not easy you idiot, you don’t even know half the ingredients in that thing,” Harry said glaring at Ron. 

“I do to you prat, just because you think your smart doesn’t mean I’m not too,” Ron growled and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor, for rude behavior,” And Ron’s mouth dropped before he pointed a finger at Harry. 

“B-but he started it!” 

“You will do as instructed and by the time I get back I expect everything to be in shape and not a giant mess… now get to work,” Snape said before sweeping from the room like the bat he was. 

Ron grumbled, but otherwise kept quiet through the ordeal. Harry went to the cabinet and started to sort through the ingredients left out for him to sort through and sighed when he saw there were a few he did not know. Even with his self-taught knowledge of what, what ingredient does what in which potion and he found that this was going to be a tedious sort of thing to do. It was easier for him to complete most of it, but the ones he knew not of he had to look up in one of Professor Snape’s books that he had left out for him in case he didn’t know what the ingredient was. 

It was during his search on a small curled nail that he heard Ron speak up, “Hey spring I need an ingredient called… worm-wart.” 

Harry sighed and sifted through the ingredients to find the worm-wart. When he found the round almost fleshy looking ingredient he walked over to Ron and held his hand out for the boy to take it. What he got instead was a potion to the face and he blinked owlishly at Ron. 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” 

Ron only smirked, “I found the perfect thing to reveal your sorry arse. Good thing Snape had a potion to do so set out for me today.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide, before a searing pain ran through his body and he crumpled to the floor. He remembered this pain it was similar to the one he had experienced at the Dursleys’. The day his life had changed. Harry was curled up so tight he was sure his whole body would snap with the force of the pain going through him. He had tried to contain his screams, but his mouth didn’t want to obey the pain was just that intense. During his screaming he thought he heard voices, and not just one. A hand was on his shoulder and shaking him lightly as more hands tried to pull him from his curled position. They were unsuccessful in doing so and just when Harry thought he was about to die his mind gave into the pain and he passed out. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Ron had a huge smile of triumph on his features as he looked down on the page before him. It was the perfect potion to use and he couldn’t have planned it all out better himself. He read over the contents one more time and looked to, Spring who was flipping through a book for an ingredient in his hand. He looked back down at the page before him the contents telling him that the potion he was to create was to reveal the hidden beast within. He practically laughed inside with dark glee at finally showing everyone just who Evan Spring truly was. He swiftly started to create the potion exactly as how it was described in the book before him. 

“Hey spring I need an ingredient called… worm-wart,” He grinned widely as, Spring looked for the ingredient he’d asked for, though it wasn’t anything he really needed for the potion at all. 

Ron didn’t realize what the added affects would be if Evan got doused in the potion when he still, not only had, the worm-wart in one hand, but also the curled small claw like ingredient in his other hand. Evan hadn’t set the thing down, because he didn’t want to lose track of it. Now Evan stood before him dripping wet from the cauldron filled potion. Both ruined ingredients still in his hands as he blinked owlishly at Ron. 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” 

Ron smirked, “I found the perfect thing to reveal your sorry arse. Good thing Snape had a potion to do so set out for me today.” 

However what happened next both surprised Ron and horrified him. Spring went down like a crumpled bag of bones and curled tight as his screams pierced his ears with a force Ron never knew he could ever hear from a person. He’d read stuff about the unforgivable curses and the one that came close to this kind of reaction was the cruciatus curse, but even then the details didn’t make it sound as bad as what even Spring was going through. It was during these screams of pain that not only did Snape reappear, but also Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn had appeared looking quite alert and wands drawn ready to fight if need be. 

What they found however made them blink in confusion. Evan was on the floor not far from Ron who was looking down at him in horror. A cauldron was on the table on its side, void of its contents and Snape’s eyes widened. He looked at the book before him and found even more confusion. It was just a revealing potion, it shouldn’t have caused the boy any pain, but it was. McGonagall and Slughorn where trying to coax the boy out of his curled position to see him more clearly, speaking in tones they hoped he would hear. It seemed unsuccessful though, and Ron found Snape turning to him and asking him about the potion and what had happened when suddenly all went silent. 

Two gasps were heard and Ron looked down at where they were crouched. On the floor in between them was no longer a boy of fourteen, but a smaller almost serpentine like dragon. It reminded Ron of those muggle stories his father had brought home once from his study of what muggle teens liked. It looked like this creature had jumped from the pages of that book. It was mostly of Chinese and Japanese Origin, but seemed to look different then he recalled. 

A long serpentine body about the size of a full grown adult Anaconda, but with paws instead of talons like a lizard would have. Scales lined from the back of its nose like an upside down triangle, with the tip cut off. At the base of the triangle mass of scales was a more diamond shaped set of scales, to reach over the top of its head. In the middle of this mass was a large tuff of fur that served to look something akin to hair a young lion would have before growing its mane. 

The scales continued from the other end of the diamond shape mass of scaled in a thick line to its shoulders, where the scales branched out to line over the top of them before fading into black fur. The line continuing down its spine did the same thing at its hind legs as it had with the shoulders, before the line once again continued down the length of the tail, where a large portion of the tip was covered in nothing but luminescent scales. 

The scales were of an iridescent Obsidian color, greatly able to be told from what was scales and what was fur. At the tip of the tail was a spade like shaped tip, and the dragons ears were long and pointed. The shape of the dragon’s face was more feline like and solemn since Evan had passed out around the same time his body took on this shape. Upon his back between his shoulder blades, were a small set of wings. 

What no one took notice too was that Evan’s collar seemed to change to his size and was snuggly strapped around the dragon’s neck. The potion having not affected the overly powerful accessory, but had caused the trinket to be unable to make a human glamour for the serpentine dragon. This left his sorry state, to be seen by, anyone and everyone. 

Ron’s eyes were wide in shock since he hadn’t expected the potion to turn Evan into a dragon. Snape took his arm roughly causing him to look up at the very angry looking potions master, “Mr. Weasley was this, the potion you brewed?” He held the book up to his face and he nodded, “Then pray tell, how did this happen to mister Evan?” 

“I don’t know, I just wanted to show everyone that he was a phony and the potion would help me prove it.” 

Snape was about to shout at him when McGonagall snatched his attention to the ruined ingredients that were no longer clenched in human hands. A broken small claw and a smashed worm-wart, layed pathetically on the floor, where Evan’s hands had once been, and Snape paled considerably. 

“He was holding ingredients?” He slowly turned back towards Ron and he swallowed thickly knowing he was going to be lectured, “You never toss a potion on someone when they are holding ingredients especially when they are holding the Rubian Curl Claw and the Worm-wart together.” 

Ron looked puzzled, “Why?” 

“Because the effects the two together can have on a person will often strengthen a potion or alter it so much that finding a cure for the potion will take a long time to do. Even for someone like myself, Evan may not gain his true body back for years, and who knows what kind of mental state he will have when he wakes up. Rubian Curl claw his often used to enhance a potion or alter it depending on what ingredients are within the mix. Worm-wart is also used for altering a potion, but can also be used in potions to heighten certain aspects of a potion and considering you used a revealing potion that had quite a few ingredients in it to react negatively with the Worm-wart and the Rubian Curl Claw.” 

“What?” He squeaked. 

“In blood lines it has been discovered that families have more than human blood in them, but creature as well. I trust you have read some of Orion Black’s discovery works haven’t you?” Ron shook his head no but his eyes did widen, “That potion coupled with the ingredients Evan was holding could in fact have reverted, him to a bloodline long forgotten. It is possible it will be near to impossible to revert, him back,” He growled at Ron as he flinched back. 

“What shall we do then Severus, I’m sure Mr. Weasley did not intend for this to happen?” 

“We must tell the headmaster about this, it is the only thing we can do.” 

Ron felt himself wilt at those words and looked down at the floor in gloom. He hadn’t wanted this to happen, all he wanted was to show how much of a phony he was and that was it. Now he’d gone and done something else to get his arse in trouble and he knew he was going to get one hell of a scolding from his mom when she caught wind of this. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

“Are you sure Severus?” 

Harry heard someone ask from close by. His body hurt and his head felt like someone had taken his head and slammed it against a wall a few times. His body felt like a few volts of electricity had gone through him and he felt like his skin was colder than he was used too. So he curled himself up into a tight ball. Something seemed off though and he snuffled a little when something furry brushed up against his nose. 

“Yes, headmaster… we should be glad that Mr. Spring isn’t considered an adult in dragon years yet. Or we would have a much bigger problem than we do now. As it is now I will have to work hard on finding a cure for him,” Severus sighed. 

“Are you sure you didn’t see Evan Spring at the place?” 

“I’m certain he was not.” 

“What about Orion Black?” 

“I cannot say… from what I could tell the young man wasn’t there at all and the one to take down the wards was the dark lord himself.” 

“It is good that neither of them are in his possession yet. If we can keep them out of his reach then it will all be for the better,” Dumbledore said softly in a hushed tone, unaware their charge was awake at the moment and intently listening even if he was curious as to what was fuzzily pressed against his nose. 

“It would be unfortunate if Mister Evan came into his snare, knowing that he has the blood of dragons in his veins would put the light in a major disadvantage,” Snape said trying to play it all off and the man knew very well both Orion and Evan were of the Dark Lord’s army. 

Though, neither Evan, nor Orion had the dark mark, so they could keep up appearances and both had their own ways of keeping in contact with their lord. Harry listened to them on what the old fool wanted the Dark Lord to know about. Things he deemed safe to tell the man, but if Snape didn’t tell him about his situation by the time he was returned to normal he would definitely do so himself. When the topic trailed off to more fatherly old man like topics Harry found himself unable to ignore the fur pressed against his nose any longer. 

He slowly opened his eyes blearily, which was harder then he thought, because the light in the room already hurt his pounding head more than it should. He groaned lightly, but it sounded off to his ears since it came out more like a hissing growl, more than a groan. What greeted his eyes when he opened them was black fur, with scales at the top. He followed the length of it and realized that what he was staring at was himself. 

His body jerked upwards in reaction to his thoughts, as shock registered in his body. He looked down to note he had paws and his body held a serpentine quality to it. Harry felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating when he heard someone approach him. His head jerked up his eyes wide as he looked up at Snape and Dumbledore. The one who’d approached him was none other than the old fool. 

“Evan?” Harry went to answer but the only thing that came forth was a hissing growl, heaving a sigh he nodded. 

“It seems he’s retained his more human mind. That is a good sign,” Snape drawled out. 

“Yes, it seems so,” Dumbledore said slowly yet thoughtfully. 

Harry looked to Snape silently watching the man, “What should we do?” 

“Well until you can create a potion to revert him back to his true form then there isn’t much we can do. We should send for Draco, since he’s the boy’s brother.” 

Snape nodded before looking to Harry and swept out the door with nothing else said. He really didn’t want the man to go, and his eyes watched him as he vanished from view. Dumbledore walked closer and Harry looked up at the man. His eyes narrowed and weary of him, not really trusting him, in the least and let a warning growl that he was not at all liking the closeness of the man. Dumbledore paused where he was and gave Harry a gentle smile. 

“All is well Evan, no one will harm you. I just wanted to show you what you look like for I am sure you are curious,” Harry’s ears perked up at the sound of that. 

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, causing Harry to flatten his ears back. Dumbledore brought forth a mirror to situated, it in front of him, and Harry’s eyes widened in shock. His eyes didn’t have the usual colors he was used to seeing on himself, not green, not blue, and definitely not steel grey. They were a red color lighter than the eyes he was used to seeing on Tom. The rest of his body made him feel like he’d jumped out of a muggle fairy tale, kind of like the luck dragon from _‘The Never Ending Story,’_ but without the dog look to him. 

“Severus believes that because you are not considered an adult in dragon years that your current form is one of what most would call a hatchling dragon. In other words the form you would have been would be too large to fit even within this room let alone the one you’d been in at the time,” Dumbledore reached for Harry and Harry jerked back away from the touch, “I’m sorry my boy, I seem to have this urge to touch your fur to see how soft it is, as well as to see how smooth your scales are.” 

This wanting to touch Harry thing made went on for a while and Harry spent most of his time away from the old fool, just to keep him from touching him. By the time Snape and Draco made it to the office, Dumbledore had finally cornered him and held him firmly as he ran fingers along his fur and scales. He also had the nerve to touch his wings and Harry wished for someone to just up and kill him already. 

When he looked over to Draco with a sour glower Draco had to keep from laughing. He was sure Snape hadn’t told him a damn thing, and Harry found he was only going to place the blame on Dumbledore. When the man let him go finally he walked to the edge of the man’s desk and sat curled up as far away as he could from the old fool. 

“Evan was turned into a dragon?” Draco questioned humor still in his eyes as he looked to his brother. 

“Yes, Mister Weasley thought it would be a wonderful idea to splash a revealing potion on him while he held ingredients that would cause said potion to react negatively,” Snape answered his god son. 

“Who’s bright idea was to give them detention together anyways?” 

Snape snorted, “McGonagall.” 

“And whose was it to place Weasley in charge of a potion?” He said looking to Snape who was now messaging his temples. 

“Regrettably it was myself, and it will not be happening a second time,” Snape glared at Draco, who only smirked at him before turning to Harry who looked about ready to kill someone if Dumbledore did not stop touching him. 

Even from where he was the old man kept reaching towards him to pet him. To save him from having the man touching him again, Draco scooped up the young dragon. Once in Draco’s grasp Harry bit his hand and Draco flinched. 

“Ouch…don’t bite Evan it’s not my fault this is happening,” He said as he glared at Harry whose ears flattened against his head before licking at the wound lightly, which only served to make Draco to laugh because it tickled. 

“Mister Malfoy, I trust you will inform your parents of recent developments?” 

“Of course headmaster, mother and father will be worried about his situation though, and may request he return home as soon as possible.” 

“If such thing is to occur I will have to ask them that he stay here to keep him safe and from causing any harm to others.” 

Draco looked at the man with narrowed eyes and Harry felt the hands holding the bulk of his body tighten their grip slightly, “They will not agree to that. I am sure you are having Professor Snape working on the potion so he will be able to find him at the manor to give him the antidote to his current form.” 

Dumbledore just raised his hands as though he was trying to placate Draco, and possibly Harry since his face took on the glower he’d been adopting for a while since the petting incident. A hiss left his mouth as well showing Harry’s displeasure. He really didn’t want to be stuck here with this man seemed to be at all times. It was something he would loath to have happen when he had a perfectly good home to go back too. A place he actually felt safe in, and had a family he could trust and knew loved him. Once upon a time Hogwarts had been a home to him, now it seemed more like a prison. 

“It is alright Draco, I just wish to keep him somewhere safe,” He placated once more. 

“He’ll be safe at home,” Draco said in a tone that made it clear that this was not up for negotiation, “Thank you headmaster I must be going.” 

Harry climbed up and draped his body around Draco’s neck like Osiris did when he was around his neck. It was funny since his back legs rested on Draco’s left shoulder while is front one’s rested on his right shoulder. His tail dangling down the front of Draco’s body, while his head stayed raised up and his ear alert. Before they left the room however Harry sneezed hard and a small jet of fire slipped past his lips and caught the closest thing on fire, which happened to be the wood and glass cabinet that Draco had been walking by. 

Draco apologized to Dumbledore and Snape before they shooed him away and Dumbledore doused the fire in water, before using a spell to vanish the water away. Harry had the decency to look sheepish as though he was truly sorry that he had caught something on fire by accident. In all reality Harry wasn’t the least bit sorry about it, but what Dumbledore said earlier was weighing heavily on his thoughts. As Draco walked out of the office however Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore’s wish to keep him at the school just might be fulfilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Rubian Curl Claw- A creature I came up with and is related to a dragon that is rare and hard to find. (Rubian Curl Claw Dragon Created by me… will sketch it out later for reference.)  
> _
> 
> _  
> Worm-wart- Comes from a very large worm that is as big as a basilisk. This worm eats meat and has been known to wipe out a whole town on its own. These worms have been hunted to near extinction and are being maintained at a facility created to keep them from harming others. (Will draw it out at a later date for reference.)  
> _
> 
> **Here is Harry's young Dragon Form** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-life-Sketch-3-430668082


	13. Electrifying Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Draco apologized to Dumbledore and Snape before they shooed him away and Dumbledore doused the fire in water, before using a spell to vanish the water away. Harry had the decency to look sheepish as though he was truly sorry that he had caught something on fire by accident. In all reality Harry wasn’t the least bit sorry about it, but what Dumbledore said earlier was weighing heavily on his thoughts. As Draco walked out of the office however Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore’s wish to keep him at the school just might be fulfilled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry found himself hiding beneath Draco’s robes, mostly because he was tired of every damn girl trying to pet him. Even when Draco explained that it was Evan, they still tried to touch him. Harry was starting to grow irritable as time went on before they made it to the common room and was immediately set upon by Pansy and her group of friends. When they started to paw at him when Harry came out thinking he was safe now, he regretted it quickly and growled before hissing. Small jets of fire spit between his teeth and the girls squeaked as they yanked their hands back. Draco only laughed which in turn cause Harry to bite said boy’s shoulder. 

“Ow, really you bloody git? That’s the thanks I get, never help you again….no don’t give me that look…..You’re not being fare….damn it fine,” Draco sighed at the pouty dragon face he was giving him. 

Harry immediately perked up _, ~Do you think they’ll freak out?~_

“Not sure… Still can’t believe the bloody teachers put you with that weasel. It was a stupid idea,” Draco sighed. 

_~Yeah no kidding,~_ Harry snorted. 

It was then that it hit Draco, “Hey your speaking….well sort of I think….” 

_~Huh… I’m not even hissing either,~_ Harry puzzled. 

“Telepathy maybe?” 

_~It’s possible… the book Tom had me read was full of things that point to older dragon’s doing so…~_

“Draco who are you talking too?” Pansy and Blaise stared confused. 

“To Evan, who else?” 

“But he’s not saying anything,” Blaise said softly. 

“Yes, he is don’t you hear him speaking?” 

They both shook their heads no and Harry blinked slowly, _~Maybe I can only communicate like this with you….or one person at a time?~_

“I-I’m not sure,” Draco said softly, “Try talking with them when you’re not focused on me.” 

Harry did as told and they both practically watched as Blaise almost leapt out of his skin when Harry successfully spoke with him. Draco laughed at the sight, watching Blaise’s eyes grow wide and Harry laughed too. Pansy still looked confused and Harry turned to her and did the same thing, and she squeaked loudly throwing a hand to her throat at the start she got. 

“Well it seems that you can only speak with people you focus on,” Blaise said thoughtfully, “Hey wait what if you focused on a group of people at once. It may have been because you were more focused on Draco before that it hadn’t affected us. Try focusing on all of us as a whole instead.” 

Harry understood what Blaise was getting at, and decided to give it a try. He tried again, but this time focusing on them as a whole. Though, this time none of them heard him and Harry sighed before looking to Blaise. 

_~I don’t think your theory is accurate.~_

“Aww, I thought for sure it would work…” 

“Blaise is it possible that the reason he can only contact people through telepathy one by one is because he’s not considered an adult dragon?” 

“It’s possible, there are known recordings of younger dragons being unable to perform even simple things like that of an adult dragons can.” 

_~Well I’m not like most dragons~_ Harry puffed his cheeks and Blaise laughed. 

“True, you were not born as a dragon would be, but the effects are still the same. For most infant dragons they are incapable of reaching the magical potential an older dragon would have. You see baby dragons are a symbol of coming into power.” 

_~Coming into power?~_

“Er…yes, you see a baby dragon doesn’t have control over the magic they possess often their own elemental powers are out of hand as well. Such as the power lashing out or even producing when they mildly cough or sneeze,” Harry remembered when he sneezed in the head master’s office and he looked to Draco who chuckled causing Harry to puff his cheeks up in indignation. 

“Yeah something like that happened in the headmaster’s office. Evan sneezed and caught the cabinet on fire,” Draco chuckled before looking at Blaise. 

“See… I believe it is similar to that of telepathy. You lack control over it and most baby dragons learn how to control it from the presence of an older dragon. Which… defeats the point considering there aren’t any near here,” Blaise chuckled nervously. 

_~So basically I have to learn on my own, right?~_

“Yes, I believe so Evan,” Harry sighed and rested his head down on his paws, in thought. 

“Well I know that look… you won’t hear from him for a while, he’s gone into deep thinking mode.” 

“Knowing him… he will probably be the first young dragon to find a way to control his powers before reaching adult hood,” Blaise mumbled and the others nodded. 

“So what else happened at the headmaster’s office?” Pansy asked. 

“The old fool wanted to keep Evan here. Mother and Father will not be pleased if they hear this, and knowing the headmaster… he will try his damnedest to keep Evan here.” 

“How are they going to explain Orion’s absence?” 

“I don’t know, but as long as Evan is like this… Orion will not be showing up any time soon,” Pansy and Blaise nodded. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Lucius was angry when he found out about what happened with Harry at Hogwarts, on the first day back after vacation no less. Draco had messaged him and it had taken the owl a good portion of the day to reach their home. He canceled his meeting for the day and made his way to the school in hopes to get Harry out of that cursed school. He walked briskly down the hall to the fireplace when he was cut off by a colleague. He mentally sighed though he gave the man an indifferent look as he listened to him. 

“I must apologize, but my adopted son Evan is in need of my presence. Something has occurred that is of great importance, and I must get to him without delay.” 

“Oh I’m sorry sir, than I shall not delay you any longer,” The man lightly bowed before Lucius continued on his way. 

From what he heard from Draco in that letter, was that it was of great importance and Evan had been changed. He didn’t give much detail probably because Draco was afraid to give too much away through a letter to his father. Which in the long run was a good idea considering that if someone else were to get a hold of his letter that they would know more than they should and in Lucius’s opinion that was not an option. Once in front of a fire place he grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it down as he shouted Hogwarts out into the air. He came out at the headmaster’s floo and looked over only to note that Narcissa was there as well. Obviously to worried about Harry to care about waiting for him to get home. 

“Narcissa…” He looked around and didn’t see the head master, “Where is he?” 

“He said he would be back shortly… said something was of great importance and left before I could ask him anything.” 

“Che, that old fool,” Lucius growled before turning to leave the room to look for the old man. 

“Where are you going, Lucius dear?” Narcissa asked. 

“I’m going to look for him, and if I find Draco along the way I hope I can get more out of him then that letter allowed us to know,” With that said he swept out of the room leaving Narcissa there to wait in case he came back before Lucius found him. 

Robes billowing out, Lucius swept from the room in search of the old fool. His grey eyes sweeping over the halls as he moved. He was going to find out what happened to Harry in the time he left home and he was going to do so before anything else could possibly happen. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Dumbledore walked quickly down the hall, he knew he needed to keep that boy here now. It was more than likely that if Voldemort knew of the boy’s current form that he would no doubt use the boy for more than he possibly did now. He wasn’t all sure if he could trust Severus’s assessments either concerning about the newest Black heir, and the new young Malfoy. Ever since Harry had gone and vanished things had changed and nothing seemed to be the same anymore. Young Granger and Mr. Weasly seemed no longer be on speaking terms. If and when Harry returned he was sure the young boy would be at so much of a loss that he wouldn’t know what to do to fix it all. 

That was another thing that bothered him… Harry had basically vanished of the face of the earth. Tracking spells didn’t seem to work and he’d tried many. For such to happen he would have to have his biology entirely rearranged, dead, or behind extremely powerful wards. The last two were more than likely and if Harry was dead then it would make destroying the last of Voldemort’s Horcruxes that much easier to take care of. Dumbledore smirked as he moved down another corridor only to run into just what he’d been looking for. It looked like the young Malfoy had heard about his mother’s appearance in the castle. Word always passed through these halls like brush fire. 

Dumbledore adjusted his disguise and pointed his wand at the young Malfoy heir’s back, “Patrificus Totalus.” 

The only thing heard from the boy was a gasp as he fell to the floor stunned. Evan unceremoniously toppled from his shoulders to the floor and slid across the stone fairly easily till he slammed into the wall. Dumbledore watched as the stunned dragon shook it’s head blearily his eyes turning to the face down body of Draco Malfoy and a puzzled look, well as close as a dragon could get to looking puzzled, came upon his visage. Dumbledore stalk forward cloaked in the disguise he was wearing to throw off the trail of this attack being his doing. The young dragon looked up his eyes going wide with fright as he backed away. Though, it wasn’t fast enough and since Evan was not used to his new form running was near to impossible. He was snatched up quickly, though as soon as Dumbledore had gotten a good grip on him Evan shocked him with electricity causing the older wizard to drop him and daze him once again. Though, not enough before Evan called upon fire and electricity which bounced off the walls and flooring around them. It was a weak attempt in protecting himself, since Draco was out cold. 

Dumbledore gritted his teeth and bit back his snarl before pointing his wand at Evan and put him to sleep with a spell. The corridor was a flame with fire and electricity, the parks bouncing off anything made of metal as flames as hot as the blazes of hades smoldered across stone. Dumbledore turned to the Malfoy heir and pushed him away from the electrifying inferno blazing within the corridor. Enough so that no harm would come to him and that someone would be able to find him. Chuckling he turned and left the corridor making sure no one saw the incident, before vanishing down another. 

He’d done what was necessary, and he wasn’t going to allow mistakes this time around. Evan will be put in a place that Voldemort would never think to look for him. He smirked as he looked down at the dragon within his grasp. Oh, he knew of the perfect place for him to be. It was about time he called up an old friend of his, to get Evan away from here and away from Voldemort. Evan might even thank him later for this and he would have another weapon against the dark wizard. Everything was looking up for him now and he couldn’t wait for the plan to fall into place, piece by piece. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Lucius walked down a corridor slowly, his mind wandering when he noticed something odd about the air in the corridor he was in. He paused and looked around when he caught a glimpse of someone retreating from one hall to the next. The air thick with smoke and Lucius quickly went to investigate the situation. He looked down the corridor the figure had vanished down, but saw no trace of the person when he did so. Huffing slightly he turned to the corridor the man had come from. His eyes went wide in shock when he took notice to the damage caused by what looked to be fire mixed with electricity. Lucius was at a loss of what to do, his grey eye scanning over the area when his eyes landed on a prone figure on the ground. The blond strains giving him a notion of just who it was, and he rushed over to his son’s side rolling him over before using the counter spell that had been used on him. 

“Draco… Draco what happened and were is Evan?” 

Draco coughed a few times before looking up at his father, “I don’t know… professor Snape came by and told us that mother was here and we were headed towards the headmaster’s office. The next thing I know is that I am face first on the floor and I can’t move. I heard scuffling, but that was about it. I don’t know what happened afterwards,” He said as he looked around the hall still slightly dazed. 

Lucius hiss under his breath, “I wonder if that person I saw was the one who it the cause of this? They must have gotten a hold of Evan as well.” 

Draco looked over to the literally burning hall. It was amazing that dragon fire could cause this to a stone building. Considering a young dragon could do this, and had the mind of one named not only Harry Potter, but Orion Black… who knew what else kind of damage said dragon could do on his own. Lucius was mad, but he knew someone else who would be even more furious than he was and an angry Dark Lord is nothing to laugh about. On top of that Lucius would have to break this news to said Dark Lord. 

“We have to get him back father,” Draco said looking to Lucius with worry on his features. 

“We will Draco… we will,” Lucius said before helping his son up as teachers and students alike looked on at the burning hall and jumping back every now and again as electricity bounced to close to them. 

Lucius didn’t let it escape his attention that it had taken the old fool quiet a while before he turned up. If he knew any better he would say that the old fool had something to do with all of this. What bothered him even more however is when it took a lot longer to put out the dragon made fire, mostly because of the electricity which only seemed to egg the flames on as though the flames had been alive. Though, it was around that moment that Lucius remembered Harry’s incident back at his muggle family home, and how the fire took a while to go out. He hoped that Dumbledore would not draw the dots together, but so far it looked as though no took note of the similarities. Even in the magic world dragon fire took a while to be put out. 

“Mr. Malfoy?!” Dumbledore walked over with a worried face, “I am afraid we cannot locate the boy.” 

“I want my son found Headmaster Dumbledore, and I want him found now. He was within these walls and someone took him while he was under your supposed protection within these walls. If he is not found soon I will personally remove you from your seat here at this school,” Lucius hissed. 

“There is no need for hostility Mr. Malfoy the boy will be found I assure you. Isn’t that right Headmaster Dumbledore?” McGonagall says with a slight panicked look on her face, probably because of her worry for a student. Then again it was probably because of the literal and meaningful threat aimed at the older male by a man, in all intents and purposes could be a dark wizard. Either way Lucius wasn’t going to let this all go. 

“He better, be found Dumbledore… If not you will be hearing from me again,” He turned and stalked in the direction Draco was before slightly turning back to them. “I expect him to be found before the week is out,” He gave a meaningful look before turning once more to go find his wife. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

To say the Dark Lord was angry was an understatement. He was vehemently pissed off to the point that people who got even slightly under his nerves had them pinned under his wand via, **.:Crucio:.** No one knew as to why he was angry, but those who did know were so tight lipped about it that everyone started to worry. When Orion didn’t show up for meetings it was becoming painfully obvious that the boy’s absence was the cause of their lord’s ire. Rumors started to go around the death eaters saying the boy had left their cause, and others were whispering about other things that didn’t make sense. It was around a day or so afterwards that the Dark Lord put a stop to it all. 

“I have gathered you all here to put these ridiculous rumors aside. Mr. Black has not left… he has been taken from us,” Voldemort’s eyes were narrowed dangerously and the air felt thick with the tension that seemed to engulf the area. Though, what really unnerved them all was that it seemed as though the room plummeted in temperature and seemed almost chilly, “As to his whereabouts we still have yet to know. From this point forward the outside world will think that he is terribly ill and unable to take visitors. Until he is found that is how it will stay… do I make myself clear?” 

There was a resounding _‘Yes, My Lord’_ and Voldemort caught the look on Snape’s face. He knew the potions master had already put two and two together. That Orion Black, Harry, was also Evan Spring the adoptive son of the Malfoy family. The man was pale and worry lined his every feature. He knew Evan had gone missing and had taken upon himself to try and locate the missing family member. Mostly because Narcissa and Lucius really cared about the boy and like he usually did he helped those he called his family. Now that he was probably realizing who it was, he was going to be bound and determined to find him now. 

The dark lord looked around the room and stopped on Lucius, “Have you heard anything?” 

“No, my lord and it has become apparent that the subject is being avoided… If I had to guess I would say the old fool has something to do with it all,” Lucius’s face was in a deep frown, bags had begun to form under his eyes and those exact grey eyes had hardened like stone with the suppressed anger he felt. 

Voldemort seemed to growl lowly at that thought, and if it were true then they would be hard pressed to find his. Dumbledore would not leave it easy for them to find him, and knowing the old fool he would eventually figure things out. Orion’s prolonged absence at the same time Evan had gone missing would no doubt cause the old fool to assume that Orion and Evan were one and the same, even with the medical excuse they could possibly come up with. Someone would probably have to pose as the boy at some point if things drew out for too long. The only thing is he knew not of anyone who could pose as him, not unless he himself did so and posing as the boy would be difficult to say the least. Mostly because he wasn’t good with being nice to people. 

It was during these thoughts that he heard the doors open in the back of the room and everything went silent. Wormtail stood there shaking like the scared rat he always was, when Voldemort called out, “What is it Wormtail? Come out with it!” 

“M-my lord… w-word has come from the north about a d-dragon coming into the care of a well k-known dragon t-tamer. They say this dragon is never before seen, a-and that it has been put under many wards to try and p-protect it as well as s-suppress it,” Voldemort had stood at these words. 

“Is this a reliable source? Can it be trusted?” 

“Y-yes my lord… I was sneaking about when I heard of it from the very man who is taking care of it himself. He was talking to a cloaked figure and describing the wards of protection and suppression.” 

Voldemort ignored the whispers as, “Snape, Lucius go with Wormtail scope the place out and come back with your findings. Take a few others if you must,” He growled, he ignored the light bows before he turned to another who’d spoken up. 

“My Lord, I’m curious… why is a new dragon of interest to you?” 

“It is not the new dragon itself, but who it is, Fenrir… I did not allow most of you in on a secret that Orion Black harbored. He has a special inheritance that causes him to hide it. He is neither wolf, nor vampire, and not even Veela. His inheritance is an old bloodline lineage that at some point became active in his life… the reasons as to why it came to be, are yet unclear. Orion… is part dragon,” Voldemort listened to the rising whispers before another spoke out. 

“My lord how is this possible?” The death eater was known as Amycus Carrows. 

“I do not have to explain that to you for it is of no consequence for you to know about it. However, I will say this you will find nothing on the matter because all scrolls on this inheritance have long been forgotten to the world. It is as old as the tale of elves, but even older still in some ways. Orion’s situation is a rare one and the chance of it happening to another is slim, but still possible,” He stated, “But this is pointless right now… I want Orion back here and in good health… now those of you within the Ministry will start a rumor about Orion being extremely ill.” 

When they were given the rest of their orders Voldemort dismissed them and had Narcissa and Bellatrix hang back from the others, “Bellatrix when it is time to break Orion out I want you and Narcissa to be there. Narcissa because I’m pretty sure we’ll need her healing abilities and you because you will be needed greatly if a fight were to break out. I want you to personally lead the attack with a group of death eaters to retrieve Orion. Is that clear,” He said narrowing his eyes. 

“Yes, My Lord,” The chorused Narcissa softly and Bellatrix rather loudly. 

“Be ready I will call upon you as soon as Lucius and Snape return,” He hissed. 

Once they left Voldemort slumped upon his chair a hand over his face as he closed his eyes. He was having a hard time controlling his temper as of late. To say Harry quelled the beast within was something he hadn’t been willing to admit at first. It had been only a few months ago that he realized the ritual that resurrected him, had some other affects he hadn’t accounted for. His eyes slid open the crimson slitted pupils seeing clearly as he looked unseeingly around the room. During the days that followed the resurrection he had left Harry in the care of the Malfoy’s. At first he had kept his distance, because something had seemed off about himself. It had been shortly after that it had occurred. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if it was the same thing Harry must have gone through, but the memory of the pain it had caused was ingrained in his mind for a life time to come. Yes, he’d had Harry describe it to him at one point through Nagini when he had, had the chance too. Voldemort reached out with his senses and felt no living being or creature nearby other than Nagini herself as well as Osiris who’d come to live with him after Harry’s disappearance. He mumbled Parseltongue words under his breath and his appearance melted away. 

Pointed ears stuck out from his hair as long trails of small scales started to appear upon his skin. They trailed along his body just like Harry’s had done on his person. Upon his back however wasn’t just one but two sets of wings, and unlike Harry’s wings his pure black wings were dipped in a crimson color that almost blended to well with the obsidian black color of his scaled and feathered wings. A long thick tail trailed over the edge of the chair he sat in and it layed loosely against the ground. Unlike Harry however he had more control over Shadows and Ice. Voldemort had a theory that when the dragon genes are active it taps into a person’s magical core and depending on the type the core is, is what makes up the elemental power the dragon gene uses. 

It made sense in a way, considering that Harry reminded him of the sun, a blazing fire and is hard to tame, while he himself was cold and dark. His mind drifted as he rose from the throne like chair and walked across the room slowly. He wanted his little dragon back by his side where he was safest. A growl left his lips as they curled back from his teeth showing long canines. There was a long day ahead of him and the days to come were to be even more grueling. He feared getting Harry back would be an extremely hard task. What angered him even more was the fact that the old fool had put Harry in the care of a dragon tamer. 

Dragon tamers were known for their less than appealing methods in training unruly dragons. If Harry was more dragon now then he had been, then the possibility that he was just that was high. Judging from his studies of the dragons long ago they were powerful and often did not take kindly to humans when they disrespected them. In recordings that off spring had lashed out when someone tried to tame them or force them into things they did not want to do. Resulting in the one who tried either dying or the dragon’s spirit being so broken that they eventually died. Lower class dragons did not have this issue however. It was only the more intelligent and ancient of the dragon races. These dragons were often special in a way ranging from special abilities that most dragons didn’t have, to intelligence beyond any known to mankind. 

Voldemort paused in the door way to his study. His eyes looking about the room silently as his thoughts wandered. If only he knew more about these dragons, but from what little he did know he figured the dragon blood line within Harry, and himself, was an extremely old one. One with a powerful possessive wide, with a temper to match. Unlike the dragons he knew now however… the dragon blood within him had remarkable control. He could think more clearly and at times he wondered if he could do more than what he himself already could do. He had the urge to push his limits, and to test how far all of this would take him. He shook his head, no! he had to get Harry back. 

Harry was something even the dragon in him could not forget. Even though he hadn’t placed claim on the boy in an intimate way, his dragon side saw him as his already. Probably because the little dragon was always around him and that he chose to be near him, and to think he was near other barbaric dragons made his blood run cold like thick ice. 

“I will get you back Harry…Dumbledore will not have you again,” He growled. 

Nagini and Osiris watched silently from their perch, neither wanting to anger the Voldemort when the man was already furious. Both snakes shifted slightly towards one another to keep warm, since the Dark Lord was making it rather cold in the room. The room returned to its normal temperature as Voldemort sat behind his desk and got to work on planning everything that he could for upcoming events and planning plans on top of plans in case he needed another route. 

The days that came after that night were horrible, and death eaters left and right were trying with all their might to avoid being near the dark lord as long as possible. Lucius and Snape had returned with news that Voldemort had not liked. He’d gone as far as blowing a few things up, before the house elves repaired it all once again. The wards around the area holding Harry were strong ones and no matter how many times Voldemort used the transport spell on Harry’s collar it never seemed to work. On top of that Wormtail had gotten past the wards and spells only to come out with even more news that put the man in a vicious mood. What puzzled him was why Harry’s form hadn’t returned to its normal form, and he would figure that out later once Harry was safe again. 

Dumbledore never told the tamer who the dragon was, and he never visited often. Most likely to keep him off the trail…which had failed, and he didn’t know that because Voldemort was not letting Snape return to Hogwarts to allow it to be known. It also seemed Harry was not faring well in the least, having completely retreated into his mind and pushed his more basic dragon emotions forth to take the brunt of the blows dealt to him. From what he gathered Harry was more violent now than he had ever been, slashing out with fire and lightning. Anything that got to close was in danger of being scorched or turned to ash. Even the tamer was having a hard time dealing with him, but that didn’t stop said tamer from causing harm to get Harry to settle down enough, mostly from pure exhaustion. 

Bellatrix hovered like a panther waiting to strike, her eyes wild and ready to please the dark lord at any moment. Narcissa was silent in her worry for the boy she’d taken in, yet even she too had a fire in her eyes that promised pain for the one who dared harm her son. A week had gone by since that day and Voldemort had planned their next move thoroughly. The doors burst open and he looked to Snape who’d been approaching the room to update the status on Harry. 

“Gather everyone now!” Snape quickly did as told and summoned everyone as ordered. Once everyone was gathered the watched as their lord walked to the middle of the room. A frown was set in place and his eyes as hard as frozen ruby stones. “We will strike tonight… when all are asleep we will strike fast and hard,” 

He started to command everyone on what they were to do no one didn’t have a job that wasn’t important. Though, the bomb shell he dropped on them nest was unexpected. The dark lord was going with them, but not as they saw him when they’d first seen him again, after he’d gathered them the first time. He was going as a dragon himself, revealing that his form had been brought about by Orion himself. His blood in the ritual having been the cause of said change. That was all he told them before a growl left his lips in a warning, as he told them that failure was not an option. Everything went still and many, who did not know who Orion was, wondered what was so special about this young man that had their lord doing all he could to get him back. 

Those who did know… knew well not to question it. They could see that the boy caused their lord to be calmer. If having Harry around was what their lord needed then they would get him back without question. Not to mention that said boy had gathered quite a few close comrades within the death eater ranks that were powerful to say the least. Even Bellatrix who often teased and attacked him for sport had grown fond of him to the point that even she was whispering ways to torture those who held him prisoner. During all of this however Voldemort had to pose as Orion in Harry’s absence to keep the minister and Dumbledore off the scent that Evan was Orion as well. 

Though, as the day drew on and night approached a thick aura of awaiting chaos and desolation waited on the horizon. Excitement among the death eaters was growing thick with blood lust, and everyone knew that blood would be shed that night. The chilling dark tempest was approaching and those who stood in its way… would perish with a scream of pain on their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Voldemort Hybrid Form:** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Sketch-9-501249436?ga_submit_new=10%253A1419031354


	14. Dark and Sickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Excitement among the death eaters was growing thick with blood lust, and everyone knew that blood would be shed that night. The chilling dark tempest was approaching and those who stood in its way… would perish with a scream of pain on their lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry curled up tight in the back of the cave he was starting to call his prison, his mind more dragon than anything at the moment. The man who came in every day was wearing on Harry’s nerves. He didn’t know why he bothered, but the whip the man used tore against the fur on his body like knife to butter. The scales he adorned were only to protect major parts of his person. Mostly his spine and head were covered in the thick scales as well as most of his tail. He didn’t want to bend to their will, and the beatings always stopped before some strange man showed up. 

The man seemed strange yet familiar and reminded him so much of Dumbledore. Oh yes, Harry knew that he was the reason why he was there. It was more of a gut feeling that told him he was the reason more than anything. He is always the reason for most of everything in his life and Harry wasn’t going to allow the man to get away with it anymore… He was tired of people pushing him around and he was tired of being blamed for things he had no control over. 

He growled deeply and some of the other dragons within the prison like cell shrank away from him. During his time under the care of the tamer Harry’s dragon form had doubled in size. His form no longer the smaller one it had been upon arriving. The man there often saying his growth was phenomenal and that he’d never seen something like him before. 

Most likely his genes were trying to figure out how old his dragon form should be, considering that he had used the time tuner too often to count. Even he was unsure how old he was anymore. He knew he used it twice a day, but since Voldemort made himself known it had grown in number how many times he relived a day. His genes were as confused and befuddled as Harry was himself. 

His once feline like face had lengthened in size giving more of that dragon like quality to him. His fangs were like blades and his claws like razors. Some of the other dragons there were better armored, but were not lucky when it came to speed and strength. His dragon was far more superior. Even with his wounds his dragon skin alone was hard to brake. The thick hide under the fur only cracking under the lashings he’d gotten. 

One of the other dragons had gotten a taste of what damage Harry could cause. He let his dragon take over his mind when he didn’t want to deal with something, and that was more often since the dragon tamer came by often. The man called it punishment for arming one of his best dragons. The young and cocky Chinese Fireball Dragon had it coming to him. The dragon thought he could make Harry submit, like it was more worthy to be the leader in that horde in that cave. 

At first Harry had let the dragon bully him, often getting bitten or scratched to the point that Harry feared for his life. He’d been smaller at the time, but now… He was bigger than that dragon. If it had been still around that is, since the man moved him when Harry tore him to shreds. 

**_-Several days earlier-_**

_Harry snarled and hissed, a rope tied to his muzzle to keep him from spitting out fire as they carried him into the wet and dark cave. His tail twisted against someone’s arm painfully, since he could not see who his assailant was. It was male… he knew that was for sure. The pain filled hiss tipped him off, but the voice was gruff and deep. He didn’t remember anyone whose voice was like that._

_“How long will I be watching him? He is a beautiful dragon,” The gruff voice spoke._

_”I am not entirely sure Mr. Brown, I just do not want certain people knowing about his presence just yet,” Harry didn’t know the voice, but something in it sounded familiar._

_Harry hissed as his body wound tightly, though the gruff man known as Mr. Brown kept a tight grip on him, “So where did you say you found this lovely creature?”_

_“Oh, the headmaster found him on the school grounds,” The man said not explaining more about it._

_“Ah, wonder how it got there then, oh well. This cave should hold him it has some really old and strong wards on it. Apparating and teleporting is impossible regardless of the spells used. Hmmm… now that I’m thinking about it I wonder what this is,” He ran his fingers over the metal band around his neck, “It kinda looks like a collar. Possibly owned by someone then?”_

_“Hmm I never noticed it till now it blends in even against the black fur and black scales.”_

_“Well if the collar is special in any way, the effects are null and void in here. The field is like a canceler of sort.”_

_“That is good to hear… is there a way to remove it?”_

_“Doesn’t look like it and whatever magic is on it is probably very strong,” He hummed as he fingers the collar as Harry tried to struggle from his grasp._

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Well this collar has no button or clasp release. Only a spell could be holding it in place as it is,” He sighed as he soon had to use both hands to restrain Harry’s movements some more, causing him to his heavily._

_“Hmmm… I want him in here at all times then. I will let you know when it is time to release him once more,” Dumbledore said to him._

_“As you wish… Should I train him while he’s here? Would be a waist to let a good dragon go untamed.”_

_“Do as you wish, just as long as he’s alive and well.”_

_Harry couldn’t believe he’d just said that. This wasn’t fair he couldn’t do anything and every time he tried to be free he was drug back under a controlling hand of a person he did not like. Harry’s struggles slackened and the man holding him looked down and shrugged, thinking the dragon had given up for now. He placed the dragon amongst the others he had and undid the blinder and muzzle wrap, before leaving the cave once more and locking him away._

_*Look here we gotsss ourselvesss a hatchling*_

_Harry looked up at the odd hissing language the spouted forth from a large reddish dragon’s maw. He was bigger than Harry and his teeth large in length compared to his own. Harry tensed up and curled in on himself with a violent hiss. Other dragons within the den like cave eyed him silently while others teased about his size and strange looks._

_*What is it? It does not look like othersss of our kind* An older Hungarian Horn tail growled._

_*I’m not sure… but he will learn who is boss here soon enough* The reddish dragon hissed_

_That dragon did just that and he attacked Harry with a vicious bite._

_Harry still being a young dragon could do nothing to defend himself against the much larger dragon other than shock, him with a few volts of electricity. Even that wasn’t strong enough yet to get him off. To a human it would have hurt a lot, but Harry had avoided using it on most people, and clearly had forgotten to use it on Mr. Brown when he had a hold of him._

_In the end Harry was forced into submission albeit reluctantly, but even that one day Harry wouldn’t give up. He fought each time he came at him and each time Harry had failed to amount to the dragon’s onslaught._

_*You will sssubmit*_

_*No!!* Harry Hissed._

_*Then you will feel my bite*_

_A harsh bite to his neck had Harry crying out in pain, and he whimpered. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and the fireball let go quickly before glancing over to look at the tamer who lashed his whip out. The older dragon leapt back away from the harsh sting of the whip specially made to tame a dragon. The man inspected his wounds and only tisked before dragging him off to the training are of the cave. For hours he endured even more pain as he refused to be an animal who obeys a master._

_It was bad enough he endured such things from Voldemort and Dumbledore, but he was not going to be treated like he was by another. Dumbledore was manipulative and kept his secrets to himself. Voldemort openly planned and used people with him there were no secrets other than the man’s past. Even so, Harry cared about the dark lord. Something deep within him told him the man was wronged by the light lord just as much as he was._

_As the days drew on Harry found himself growing weary and tired. He was even tempted to submit many times, but still he refused. Even the slop the man fed the dragons weighed like bricks on his stomach. He never felt good anymore and the vicious attacks on him, plus the training were not helping. Then one day he’d had enough, and snapped… he snapped hard._

_*Ssstill putting up a fight? Would have thought you would give in by now*_

_Harry’s response was a low growl his mind was no longer thinking straight and he’d given in to his base instincts. His green slitted eyes watched the Fireballs movements with caution and hostility. When the dragon finally lunged at him however, he recoiled quickly only to lash out and bite down hard on the flesh of the dragon’s throat causing it to cry out and struggle. Talons came up and tried to grip at Harry’s serpentine form, only to have said dragon to wrap its body around it._

_Harry’s claws tore into the scale armored hide. Long jagged and bleeding gouges sprung for the as bones cracked under the tightening coils of his body. None of the other dragons moved or dared to help as Harry basically ripped the dragon to shreds. Whimpers were heard from the dragon beneath him, its struggles halting into total submission. Harry reluctantly let go and pulled away from the dragon._

_He eyed the beast, looking at the bleeding sores and gouges that scoured his body. His wings were broken and at an angle that was not supposed to be in. The webbing of his wings were, torn and shredded, and his throat was bleeding wildly from the constant biting down that Harry had down to force submission. Judging by the way the dragon struggled to get up spoke loudly that he was either weak from blood lost or Harry and broken more than just his wings._

_*I will never submit…Ever* Harry spat and turned to his corner of the cave and layed down._

_When Brown showed up and saw the state of the Fireball and the fact that Harry was covered in its blood, told the man just what had happened. That night Harry underwent a lot of pain, but it did not stop him from lashing out at even Brown._

_“Break easy or Break hard Dragon!” Brown growled._

_Harry hissed ~No!~_

_Harry’s words caused Brown to stop and stare wide eyed at him, before his eyes narrowed and he lashed out at him. By the end of the session Harry was tired and so sore that it hurt to stay up anymore. Brown had to get another dragon in to help get him out of the room, back to his nest. It was shortly after that session that they sessions stopped, the Fireball was removed from the cave, and Dumbledore arrived shortly afterwards. But by then Harry had been healed physically, but mentally Harry was still in the dragons mind set._

**_-Present Day-_**

Harry was still locked away in the back of his mind, silently pleading to be saved. That someone would find him and the only ones who came to his mind was the Malfoy family and Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort might be a right bloody bastard at times, but even so Harry just couldn’t help but want to be near him and be useful in some way. Outwardly his dragon was getting sick, and the tamer had taken to starving him when he misbehaved. 

The other dragons left him alone, and had gone as far as sneaking him scraps when they could. They obviously saw him as their superior and they did not like the tamers methods, but had no choice but to submit. Considering Harry fought against said methods had given the dragons hope, before it fizzled out at his now current state. 

It was around midnight, while they all tried to sleep that a loud rumbling set off the whole area. The sound of dragons in the main cave system cried out and the sound of people shouting could be heard. It echoed off the cave walls and through them, and Harry lifted his head with a hiss of distaste. He rose shakily to his feet and growled loudly as the sounds of chaos outside the building grew in volume and in numbers. An explosion resounded several times and a terrifying roar bellowed out over the area. 

The dragons within the cave Harry was in grew agitated and restless. A few answering the calls of their brethren, but they themselves could not be freed. People were drawing near and shouts of pain could be heard as some voices that cried out were soon silenced forever. Harry stay coiled ready to strike to defend himself. The dragon at the forefront of his mind while Harry himself stayed locked away within the deep recesses of his mind. 

Harry curled tighter in on himself when the cave entrance exploded with a harsh wretch. Some of the younger untamed ones getting crushed under the rubble or pinned to where they could not struggle free. At the entrance, a figure clad in black, stood with many others fighting behind them against others not clad as they were. Dragons from within took to the skies without a second thought… all except Harry who stayed coiled and ready to strike. Harry’s dragon knew he could fly, but in his weakened state getting away without causing self-harm was a no go. 

He growled at the figure as they stood there, another approached and spoke loudly to the other as Harry stayed poised to strike. Harsh growls and hisses leaving his maw as he stayed where her was. 

“Is that him? I thought they said he was smaller” 

“Maybe he grew? He was here long enough, and he is the only dragon that stands out here. Look at his serpentine form… go get our lord, tell him we found a dragon matching the description.” 

“Understood, I’ll also point the main force in this direction.” 

When the figured advanced on him Harry’s growl grew in volume and the figure hesitated before stepping back. Harry lashed out at the air with snapping teeth, his head only coming within feet of the man who stumbled back to get out of reach of said teeth. The hood fell back revealing a mask covered face. Harry drew back once more and hissed in warning, as the man cursed under his breath. Unfortunately someone who was fighting the black clad people had entered the cave to fight the one before Harry. 

When he got too close to Harry while fighting him, he lashed out. Teeth sinking into the man’s arm before Harry pulled hard, yanking the man’s wand arm right out of its socket. An ear piercing scream rang through the air and those that had been closest to the incident paused in their fighting to look around. The man clutched at were his arm had once been, the hole gushing blood as it poured forth from the gaping wound. 

The black clad male’s eyes were wide with horror and shock beneath the mask. Obviously, not having expected the dragon’s reaction which, was to finish what it had started. Harry’s form launched at the man once again, biting down on the man until his upper half was within his maw. Knife like teeth biting down deep and hard before all he left was the man’s lower half within in coils. Narrowed and hostile eyes watched the man in black as he gorged on the flesh within his clutches. 

The dragon having no problems in eating the man in his clutches. Half-starved any creature would do so. It was at that moment a few others approached and one looked about ready to approach him when the other grabbed them and shook his head. He pointed to the remains of the man who had dared get to close to his and the person gasped. 

“Then how are we going to help him if he won’t let anyone close,” The voice was obviously female, but the scent smelled like madness. 

“I don’t know,” The male huffed. 

Another roar shuddered over the area and was much closer now. Harry’s head lifted, the long pointed ears in his head pricking at the sound. Curious mostly as to what dragon made that sound, and did not have to wait long for it to appear. In size, Harry’s form was smaller than this dragons’. Harry recoiled ready to strike if need be as crimson eyes landed on him a growl coming forth from his maw. Those who were in the dragon’s way scattered to give it room to approach him. 

Harry’s muzzled pulled back in a bloody growl, ears flat against his skull and his eyes narrowed like that, of a wild animals when they felt cornered. A shudder raced through his body, making his whole form visibly shudder. Apart from the growing form, long tendril like whiskers had appeared upon his face. This seeming to match the appearance of the crimson black dragon before him, and it clicked in the dragon’s mind somewhere that this dragon was kin in some way. 

The bigger dragon let out a small growl, for which Harry’s head lowered slightly. A vicious growl still lingered on his lips which, seemed to halt momentarily when a black clad figure stepped forth. The bigger dragon did not look down obviously knowing who it was and not stopping them. The others had scattered to fend off the enemy while the dragon and one clad in black dealt with Harry. Harry coiled even further in on his self. 

His white fur stained in crimson blood as it brushed over the remains of the one he’d decimated. Bits of the persons flesh hung off his muzzle as he watched the black clad figure draw close. He snarled in warning as the being ignore his warning growls. They daintily stepped over entrails and body parts before reaching where he lay curled and ready to strike at any moment. A whisper hung over the chaos and even though all was loud he still heard it and his growl halted. 

“Harry… Harry my child it’s, okay,” The sweet words hung like a life line in the air. Harry sniffed at the air sensing no hostility towards him from the one clad in black. “Please Harry… Please return to us.” The sweet voice called out to him, arms raised in a way a mother would to welcome home a child long since been gone for too long from those sheltering arms. 

Something niggled at the back of Harry’s dragon mind, a slow sluggish stirring that had him calming slowly. He unwound slowly and hesitated when the larger dragon tensed. Slowly as to not draw anger upon him from the other dragon he inched towards the clad figure and snuffled lightly. Gently as not to startle him the being touched his muzzle hesitantly and tentatively. A rumble rocked forth in his chest close to that of a dragon like purr. 

The all too familiar scent of the person flitted to his nose, and his whole form physically relaxed to the point his whole body slumped to the ground. The bigger dragon crept forward his head low to the ground to watch the two of them silently, before he hissed out softly to Harry. 

**_-We must go Harry… we cannot linger here much longer-_**

Harry looked up at him with tired eyes, the dragon still very much so at the fore front of Harry’s mind, but none the less seemed to understand the urgency in the tone. The black clad women watched in silent worry as Harry forced his weight onto his legs. He was weak, and anyone with working eyes could see he was in horrible shape. The larger dragon walked up beside him and helped to support his weight with his own more sturdy form. 

It was a slow pace, but they got Harry out of the cave and into the night air, which only seemed to cause him to shudder. Emerald eyes canned over the burning buildings and dead bodies of those that had gotten in the way of the black clad ones, or one of the dragons that had vowed revenge against their captures. Harry leaned heavily against the dark dragon at his side, his shivering form not going unnoticed. 

The dark dragon shifted slightly before his head raised high and his roar rang out over the night sky. Those clad in black nocked their attackers away before apparating away to where they’d come from. Even the female that had been nearby made a hasty retreat along-side her comrades. The dark dragon shifted slightly too where he was coaxing the younger one to drape himself along its back. 

When he’d succeeded he hissed out the words softly and the collar around Harry’s neck glowed softly before he and the dark dragon vanished from the area. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Voldemort had made little effort with the wards surrounding the dragon caverns and cave systems. Their raid was a violent one, destroying anyone that stood in their way. All was chaos when the other dragons were set loose. This day would be one no one would ever forget and the wizarding world would be left befuddled as for the reasons why the dark lords forces would attack a dragon training grounds. Though, at the moment the dark lord cared not for the news that would spread like wild fire. 

He felt the surge as his body changed and in its once human like place now stood a dragon that toward mightily over every dragon within the vicinity. None challenged him and instead gave him a wide birth as he prowled the grounds and taking out quite a few people in his search for the one thing they had come for. His slitted crimson eyes narrowed as foolish wizards challenged him only to be viciously knocked aside. 

He didn’t know how long they all searched, but he was starting to fear they would not find him and would have to retreat soon. That was until he heard the pleas and calls of his followers as they desperately tried to gain his attention. When he heard they had found him he wasted no time making it to the area they had located him at. What met his eyes was shocking. Harry’s fur was matted and dingy looking and smeared with the blood of a victim that had gotten too close to his distressed state. 

He could tell the dragons healing factor had given out on him a while ago, probably because it was focusing on keeping him alive in his half-starved state. He could see old wounds that hadn’t closed correctly, leaving nasty looking scars. The worst one was the one around his neck, were it looked as though another dragon had grasped him roughly with its teeth, which wasn’t unlikely. What angered him even more was the noticeable lash marking on him from a custom whip. 

He felt rage in his whole being, wanting so much to find the man who had caused the damage and had done nothing to fix it. Though, when Harry growled at him he could tell the boy was not in control… the dragon was. Acting entirely on instinct the dragon was poised to strike, and Voldemort had to remind himself to not lash out first or cause the boy more harm then he’d already been through. He none the less tried to show the younger dragon who was boss, causing said dragon to lower its head slightly. 

Narcissa stepped forth drawn by her motherly desire to hold the one she called her child as of late. That is exactly what Harry was to the Malfoy family, he was a child in need of a family that loved him and cared about him. Right now more than ever was a shining example, when recognition seemed to slice through the creatures instinctive fog addled mind. It reacted in kind to the soothing words, relating that the name spilled forth was his, own. 

The soft purr relaxed Voldemort, but knew they could not linger any longer. Too much blood was spilt that day and retreat was necessary before reinforcements could over through what progress they had made already. He urged the younger dragon that it was time to leave, and he could tell the mind was the dragons still. When he let out the final bellowing roar he watched as his forces retreated, before he too followed with Harry on his back and the collar port key activated to take them outside of riddle manor. 

His head looked back at the weak form of the young dragon at this point it was hard for the dragon to even lift his own head. Voldemort gently slid the dragon off of him before his vision turned to the death eaters gathered, many whispering as Narcissa and a few others came forth to inspect Harry’s health. Narcissa’s hands fluttered over several day old wounds, her eyes hard with anger but misted with sorrow. 

She turned to the dark lord, “My Lord, we cannot treat him like this we do not have the necessary items to treat a dragon, and judging by his state of health his dragon healing is not kicking in. I assume it has gone elsewhere, possibly to support his life from fading.” 

The dark lord huffed before focusing on her and her alone, _~Give me a moment and I will find the necessary spell to force him back to his more human form. Judging by your son’s information this form was forced on him through a potion… but it should have worn off days ago, Which can only mean his body accepts this form, and so does not know how to change back because the boy is not in control at the moment… the dragon is.~_

Said dragon looked over at them pitifully when Narcissa spoke again, “As you wish my lord.” 

Voldemort turned to the death eaters, jerking his head showing that he wanted them to go away. Many apparated away while the few from Azkaban vanished into the manor to do whatever they usually did. Voldemort vanished behind the mansion, shifting his form as he approached the garden where the herbs were. Unlike Harry Voldemort had explored his dragon form, and was not forced into it. 

He gathered what he needed and disappeared into the mansion. When he next appeared hours had gone by, and the dragon was asleep and weakly hanging on. Narcissa and the others that had been with her had cleaned him up the best they could. His furry was still grungy looking, and stained a red color, that would vanish if he could get a proper bath. 

When Narcissa noticed their lord approaching, they all knelt down with heads bowed, “My Lord.” 

Voldemort ignored them and crouched down before the dragon’s relaxed form. Dull green eyes slowly opened to look at him tiredly. He heard Narcissa coaxing the others back not sure what was going to happen. He placed a hand on his muzzle and the dragon made a groan sound before huffing slightly, causing warm air to roll over the dark lord. 

**-Harry you must awaken my little dragon-** He placed his hand in the middle of the dragon’s forehead. 

Hissing in parseltongue as he forced his own mind into Harry’s, the dragon jerked a bit, but held fast to where he was. Allowing the dark lord to delve into his mind, and when Voldemort found him he was surprised by what he found. In the far reaches of Harrys mind, Harry’s form was bound in chains and hoisted high. His form was curled in on itself, and chains wrapped around him like steal bindings that implied this to be his prison. 

His wings were outstretched away from his form, bound in the same chain like vices. The chains themselves pulled out and away into the darkness around them, and bars separated him from the other. Voldemort made short work of the frail bars before approaching Harry’s suspended form. His hand reached up and stroked the side of the boy’s face, but he did not stir. 

**-Harry my little dragon…you are safe now it is time to awaken-** He whispered some words after those softly hissed words, as he stared up at Harry. 

Voldemort continued the chanted words before it seemed like a bit of color returned to the boy’s features. A soft breath passed his lips and he looked down up at the boy silently as he watched those vivid Avada Kedavra green eyes slowly open as though it took great effort to do so. The chains slowly melted away and released him from his internal prison he’d created for himself. Harry’s whole being scream exhaustion even within his mindscape. 

Voldemort brushed his bangs back from his eyes before speaking, **-We’d thought we’d almost lost you sweet little dragon-**

**-You did-** was all Harry said while he looked up at the dark lord. 

**-Ah, but you are here now-**

**-I guess so…-** He sighed **–Is it over?-**

**-Yes, now let us return so we can get you fixed up-** Harry nodded, though it seemed to also take great effort to do so. 

Voldemort retreated from Harry’s mind and the dull dragon eyes he’d seen before lit up now with signs of intelligence that did not belong to the dragon. Harry shifted slightly and lifted his head groggily before looking to the dark lord for guidance. Voldemort hissed to Harry that he should concentrate his dragon core, and force it to take form of what he used to be. 

It took several tries and to help it along the dark lord bid him to drink a potion he made to reverse the other potion he’d taken to gain the form he was in, just in case it was the potion he’d drank to gain the form that was keeping him that way. Though, even after that it took a long time before he gained his form again. Voldemort knew it was mostly because of Harry’s exhaustion that probably caused the hindrance in changing forms. 

Harry’s form shuttered when he’d shifted back, but unlike the dark lord’s had been Harry’s whole being was naked. He shivered and Voldemort barked an order which one of the men there jumped to quickly and handed over a spare robe. Harry had kept his eyes shut, too tired to really think about opening them at the moment, and it did not help that he knew his eye color was not the right color they needed to be at the moment. 

To help out Voldemort whispered a strong, parseltongue glamour under his breath to make Harry’s eyes the steal grey color they usually were. Voldemort watched his eyes flutter when he scooped the other male up into his arms. They did not stay open however and he swiftly dismissed all b but Bellatrix and Narcissa. Bellatrix had been one of the few that had stayed with Narcissa to look after Harry in his dragon form. 

“Mrs. Malfoy I want you to look over him once he is behind closed doors. You and Bellatrix will make sure he is properly taken care of and back in good health. I will monitor his progress when I can, but right now I have preparations to attend too,” He said to them. 

“Yes, My Lord… And if he should ask for you?” 

Voldemort paused for only a moment before looking at Narcissa, “What makes you think he will.” 

“I’m not sure My Lord, it’s a mother thing I guess…,” She said softly. 

Voldemort only hummed slightly in thought before continuing on his way. He stopped at a door, directly across from his own. Mostly because he didn’t want anyone other than Harry to ever enter his domain. This way the boy was close to his own safe haven as Narcissa and Bellatrix watched over him. He looked down at his little dragon as he set him on the feather soft mattress. He didn’t want to leave him alone so soon, but he had to get plans set and certain things in motion. 

He knew that after that the whole magical world of Britain would know that Voldemort was back for certain now. If the incident on Azkaban wasn’t enough, that night sure as hell would be. He would rock back however make them assume his attacks would be something akin to the ones from the past. Though, his attacks now would be nothing like those of the past. Harry had thought him that much just by watching him through Nagini that past events were not working. 

Without another word the dark lord left the room leaving Narcissa and Bella to attend to Harry in his absence. Everything would be different this time around, and Voldemort was damn determined to take Dumbledore down for ever laying a finger on Harry. No one took away what was his, no one and the old man was going to suffer terribly for what pain he cause Harry. First however… he needed to find this Mr. Brown and deal with him first. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry had fallen asleep before he’d ever made it into the mansion, and all he could remember was warmth and feeling safe. That safety continued even when the familiar warmth had faded, as though the one exuding that safety was still nearby, though his senses told him they were not. He was sore, so much so he knew that when he’d retreated into his mind he knew much damage had been done to his person. His eyes lazily blinked open when he felt something wet dab against his forehead. 

Hovering over him Narcissa smiled sweetly at him, “Hello Orion, welcome back to the land of the living.” 

Harry didn’t smile, for he felt like he couldn’t smile, “If you can call this living.” 

With those words he watched as Narcissa’s eyes widened and it is with those words that she knew great damage had been done. A damage that could never be reversed and what would come later would be the bi-product of what had caused it to happen. Harry’s head slowly looked over to the other side of the bed were Bellatrix was hovering at, having come over when Narcissa had spoken to Harry. 

“Itty Bitty Orion… we will make them pay for what they have done to you,” She cooed at him. 

It was the first time since Bella found out about him that she treated him as one of her own. The women had practically tested him constantly and attacked him when she got the chance on many occasions before his disappearance. Now, however, it seemed something had caused her to change and she was, wanting to help get back at their enemies for what they have done. 

Harry said nothing to her, but he watched as his vision swam a bit. That wasn’t a good sign, was he sick? Harry didn’t know, since after becoming a dragon getting sick was rather hard for him to do. Though, judging by how weak he felt he somehow knew that the weakness was part of the cause that would lead him to becoming sick. He closed his eyes again feeling too tired to keep them open. 

He heard whispering, but not much else could be made out. He curled up on his side as he felt every muscle in his body protest with his movement. At one point however he had fallen into a deep sleep again, only to wake a few hours later in a panic when his dreams turned to nightmares. Past nightmares and new ones converging into a none-sensical mass of confusion, pain, and chaos. Fire, teeth, claws, faces, voices, and ever present pain seared through his mind and his body throbbed in remembrance of it all. 

When he woke Narcissa and Bellatrix were always there, and more times than not both women were holding him down from hurting himself in his sleep. At one point he remembered Lucius and Voldemort being there as well. His hazy memories barely keeping up with the days that passed since he’d arrived the way he was. What little he did remember didn’t make sense, and sometimes he awoke violently angry in which, he was magically forced back to sleep to keep him from doing something stupid. 

At one point he had the faint sense that he had bitten someone, and thick guilt filled his gut soon after it had happened. He remembered crying and apologizing for what he’d done, yet everything didn’t make sense. Dreams and Reality seemed to blur and there was no fine line defining one from the other. He remembered frantic words spoke, he remembered sobs from someone other than himself, and he remembered frantic pleas of some kind, that he could not make heads, nor tails of. 

He felt like his mind was filled with a thick fog, and it also felt white hot. Like someone had set his head ablaze. He heard the voice of someone he recognized, in a language only he knew. He felt the touch of someone’s hand as they caressed the side of his face and brushed his bangs out of his face. He remembered the overwhelming safety that came and went with the person’s presence in the immediate area. 

How many days since he’d first started off coherent had been unknown to him, and he felt more coherent now then he had before. His mind still heavy and warm, yet he now felt more in control then he had. This time he hadn’t awakened from his sleep because he’d had a nightmare and surprising enough his mind told him he didn’t care anymore. It didn’t feel like it was a lie either, and he knew it was true… he’d stopped caring. 

His eyes slowly opening a bit more slid over to the side of his bed. He took note that he was once again on his back. He hated lying on his back, and he knew it wasn’t by his choice that he was laying there the way he was. His eyes landed not on the person he’d thought would be there. He’d gotten used to seeing Narcissa and Bella so often that he hadn’t been prepared to see Severus Snape sitting there. 

The older male’s eyes were closed and his features bespoke of exhaustion. Harry shifted and sat up in the bed with some difficulty. His whole being seemed stiff, the soreness having left him mostly during, the delirious state he’d been in beforehand. His mind wandered as he looked down at his hands, and he didn’t hear when the older male shifted. 

“Harry?” Snape asked. 

Harry’s eyes slowly looked over at the older male the look in them was distant and reclusive, “Yes professor?” 

Snape sighed and watched him silently for a while, “You going to be okay?” 

Harry looked away and down at his hands, “M’not sure… I still feel it in my mind. The dragon is more there now than he ever was. I remember what it did, what it felt… everything.” 

Harry slowly looked up at him and Snape stood there with what most would think as an impassive look, but Harry saw more. He saw the panic and dawning horror beneath stoic eyes. Harry’s eyes no longer held the look they once had, the fire that once burned brightly was a dim shimmer now. Fixing this issue was probably never going to happen, and if it did it would take years to come for the boy to recover. 

The door slid open and Narcissa followed by Lucius and Voldemort came into the room. All of them halted when they saw Harry was awake, but still looked very ill. Narcissa quickly made her way to the bed and sat on the edge before pulling him into her arms. She understood the look in his eyes, she’d seen a tamer version of it, but this was much worse. She rocked him gently as Voldemort asked Severus’s assessment was on the boy’s condition. 

Harry gently pushed Narcissa away and looked over at them, “You make me sound like I’ve lost my mind Severus.” 

Said man stopped in his recount of the past few moments, “Is my assessment wrong? You are acting… strangely from your normal behavior.” 

“Of course I would, since I’m no longer going to be who I used to be,” He said as he pushed the covers off of himself and stood up, realizing he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. “I refuse to be who I used to be… if acting is an issue then don’t worry about it I’ll deal with that on my own.” Harry’s eyes were hard like emeralds whatever Harry had been going through mentally before the incident while he was a dragon had snapped. 

Voldemort watched him silently, but otherwise said nothing. He could see the change in Harry, any light that had once been there was now extinguished. Dumbledore had been a fool in what he’d done, and now he’d broken the boy possibly beyond repair. Harry looked over at him and they stared at each other for a long while before the boy spoke. 

“I can’t be that me anymore… I just can’t,” He said softly. 

“Then who are you if you are not you?” Voldemort asked. 

Harry looked away and out the nearest window, “I don’t know…” He paused in his thought before looking to the dark lord, “If I don’t know who I am then who, am I? Am I Harry or am I Orion? If neither of them then am I Evan? I don’t know who, is me.” 

Voldemort saw the boy was lost, and drowning in the darkness that was consuming him. He watched those distant and dark clouded eyes swirl with the chaos behind them. He wasn’t sure what the boy was thinking about, but it was spinning a deep rooted darkness within him. Though, somehow the boy seemed to be holding together with all that chaos. 

“I don’t think I can answer that, but I will say this…” He paused and dismissed The Malfoys’ and Severus real quick and when they were gone he continued, “A name does not describe a person. Things and emotions can be attached to a name, but it does not describe the person. You are Harry, Orion, and Evan, and they are a part of who you are as a person. What you do from here will define who you are now…” 

Harry got confused during the words spoken by the dark lord. His eyes flicking over the older males form silently as he tried to decipher what was said. It took a while before understanding seemed to come over him and he sighed. He thought his words over before he spoke them taking care in understanding what the dark lord meant. 

“So I am who I am by my actions, not by the titles and expectations others have put on me?” Voldemort smirked at him, “I am not the-boy-who-lived… I am just Harry, Orion… and Evan because they are me as well because they were created by my own actions.” 

“Just like my title was created by my own actions,” Voldemort said to him as he approached him. 

Voldemort paused as he looked at Harry before he reached up and stroked the side of his face. His thoughts wandered a bit as he thought of what to say next and surprisingly Harry stayed silent. In the past the boy always broke the silence with a witty retort or something that would cause the dark lord to be annoyed. Though, since coming into the Malfoys’ care Harry seemed to slowly change and in doing too he got to see sides of Harry others rarely ever saw. 

“Harry what you have done in your life… was it because you wanted to or because you were expected too?” 

“…” Harry knew not how to answer that one. At first he thought it was because he wanted too, but now that he looks back on it he was always doing things to please others, “Because it was expected of me.” 

“There you have it. Now… since you came into the Malfoy’s care have you done things you’ve done because you wanted to or because we expect it of you.” 

“Because I wanted too,” He said without hesitation. He knew that that was true deep down and there was no denying that. 

“That right there defines who you are.” 

“I… don’t think I understand…” 

“You decided who you were because you followed through with something you wanted to do. The events in your life are what led you to this point, but they were forced on you not decided by you.” 

Voldemort tugged Harry down to sit with him on the edge of the bed, “I think I understand that. Tom?” 

“Yes, Harry?” 

“I think… that I’m tired of who I used to be. From this point forward I will be who I choose to be by my own decisions, not by others,” He said looking up at the older man. 

“Good,” He smirked. 

“By the way Tom… what happened to you?” 

Voldemort quirked a brow at him and gave a short chuckle, “I assume you are speaking of my new additions,” Harry nodded, “These are manifestations cause by your blood through the ritual we performed during my resurrection.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide, “My blood did this? How?” 

“That is still a mystery to myself as well, though since my blood was mixed with that of yours it seems the dragon favored my own genes and not the black genes that were in your blood. However I must admit I have been like this for quite some time, and like you I kept my form hidden… but I also explored it when I was alone.” 

“W-wait so how long have you been like this?” 

Voldemort hummed, “Since about a few days after the ritual took place, and during the time you were re-cooperating at the Malfoy’s house mentally.” 

Harry choked a bit, “So the present at Christmas?” 

“That baby dragon will learn alongside of you. I got it for that purpose, and if I happen to learn a few things myself then it is fine,” He smirked. 

“Somehow I think you planned it that way all along.” 

“It is possible…” 

“So how is the Quetzalcoatl egg doing anyways?” 

“It had grown in size, but like most dragons his growth will be slow.” 

“Speaking of which… I know a while has passed by, but… how come the small dragon I started out as became the dragon I was in the end?” 

“The time turner,” He stated simply. 

Harry groaned, “I figured as much… My body was confused on the age it should properly be… I blame you for that by the way.” 

“Me?” He quirked a brow again for the second time in less than five minutes, “Without it Harry how were you going to do a lot of the things you chose to do?” 

Harry groaned again and slapped his palm against his own face, “Okay… Okay it was my fault.” 

Voldemort chuckled before scooping the boy up and placing him in his lap and holding him tightly against himself. Harry squeaked, but otherwise did nothing to stop said male from doing so. He loved the safe feeling he felt in those arms. He relaxed and leaned back into the now noticeably warm body. He remembered back when Voldemort had been revived into the world when he’d held him that time and he remembered how much cooler he’d been to the touch. Now however he was warmer, much warmer. 

“Tom?” 

“Yes, Harry?” 

“Can you teach me the dark arts?” 

“Haven’t the Malfoys’ taught you about it.” 

“Well yes, but I want to learn all that you know… and I know you know a great deal more then they do.” 

Voldemort chuckled, “It will be rough.” 

“I don’t mind… “ 

“Hmm… okay starting on the day you get better we will begin training.” 

“Will I have to go back to Hogwarts?” 

Voldemort did not want the boy to go back, but he had too, “…Yes.” 

Harry seemed to deflate a bit, “okay…” 

“I do not want you too Harry. I would rather have you as far away from the deceitful man as possible, but Evan must return. But…” He sighed. 

“I understand… But this time around I won’t be as nice as I used to be to him. I merely put up with him last time. I don’t think I can do it again,” Harry said softly. 

“I want you to be careful around him. I understand if you hold hostility towards him and want to shows signs of it as Evan… but be careful. He no doubt knows that the reason you have returned is because of me, and he will keep an annoyingly close eye on you for the rest of the year,” He sighed. 

“I understand, and I will do my best to keep as low key as possible… but if Weasly starts something I can’t promise anything,” and Voldemort chuckled at that. 

They sat there for a while and Voldemort started too silently play with Harry’s long strands of hair since they were not tied in a long braid like it usually was. The silky strands fell through his fingers like a waterfall over rocks. Harry relaxed even more as the dark lord messed with his strands of hair. However, eventually he stopped to rest his chin on the boys shoulder silently as he thought to himself and Harry waited for the man’s thoughts to be voiced. 

“When I found out what happened… I wanted nothing more than to storm that place to find you. To tear apart the person who had caused you even more pain,” He said softly. 

“You believe it was Dumbledore too?” 

“I don’t just believe it… it know so. He is the only one capable of creating such a scheme as he had.” 

“I don’t like that man…I almost wished he’d been there at the attack… so I could have sunk my fangs into his flesh…by the way who was that person I killed?” 

“I’m not sure… bigger question… why are you not freaking out over it?” 

Harry shrugged, “Because I feel I don’t give a damn who it was… I don’t care that I’d killed the person. I felt threatened so there approach was within biting distance… it was there fault not mine.” 

Voldemort was surprised by this, since the boy had practically told him before that he’d thought of killing his muggle family and when he had by accident he’d been torn apart by it all. Yet here he was now and he justified it as a self-defense mechanism, and in all intents and purposes it was since he had not control on the situation. However, this time was worse and yet, he seemed to care not anymore. 

“Interesting…” 

“Hmm?” 

“You once cared for the life of a muggle family that despised you and you practically fell to pieces over their death… yet this one you hold no remorse.” 

“I told you… I’m not that same me. Both incidents were accidents, and they are dead while I live on. Now that it is behind me I don’t care anymore,” And there it was, the mental damage. 

Harry no longer saw death like he used to, and he clearly no longer held the same morals. It seemed his dragon mind was influencing him greatly now. Harry had changed mentally and seemed to be welcoming the change without a problem. Dumbledore was a fool, and he’d broken Harry to have forced his way of thinking to crumble, shatter, and be brought anew in a way of thinking suited for Harry and Harry alone. 

Voldemort chuckled, “I like this new way of thinking, for it will help you in the things to come.” 

“I’m glad… I will no longer do as one expects me too… ever again,” He sighed tiredly. 

“Hmm… Sleep my little dragon,” Voldemort whispered in his ear before he picked the boy up and carried him to his room. 

“M’kay…” He said tiredly as he nuzzled into the man’s chest. 

Harry felt when he was placed in a bed, possibly even the dark lords, and he felt the man slid in next to him before pulling him close to his person. Harry cuddled close to said dark lord, and barely noticed when the man lifted his chin slightly. What he felt puzzled him something soft on his lips he lazily opened his eyes just as the sensation left his lips. It was while he had his eyes open that it hit him what it was. 

Voldemort’s face was only a few inches from his own and Harry blushed as he realized that dark lord had just stolen a kiss from him. Oh, he knew it wasn’t his first kiss, but it was surprising none the less. Emerald stared into Crimson as it seemed Voldemort was waiting for some kind of reaction, but the one he’d probably been expecting never came. Instead a different reaction came about and the man felt lips against his own. 

Voldemort smirked into the kiss and Harry felt the kiss get a bit deeper and he allowed it to do so. A tongue swiped against his bottom lip and startled him a bit causing him to gasp and part his lips. He mewled into the kiss and blushed, a deeper red color when he realized he’d done so. Their tongues brushed against one another as Voldemort deepened the kiss even more. After a few minutes he finally pulled away and Harry panted with an effort to gain some air. 

Harry’s whole body shivered as he realized just how much closer he’d pulled himself to the dark lord. His fingers were latched onto the man’s shirt, and he was pretty sure that a few moments ago they’d at least had a gap between them. Now, however, there was no such space to be seen. Harry heard and felt the other man give a rumbling chuckle. Harry watched him silently as his hand came up and stroked the side of his face. 

Harry leaned into the touch, and Voldemort only sighed softly, “Let us sleep now, there is still much ahead of us.” 

“Okay…” Harry ducked his head in thought about the kiss he’d just received. 

What was going through Tom’s mind that had made him decide to kiss him? Harry didn’t know and probably never would. The man was always tight lipped when it came to anything about himself, however… Harry didn’t mind at all that the kiss had taken place. In fact he felt a bit disappointed that it hadn’t gone on longer. Mentally sighing he closed his eyes and stayed close to the dark lord, letting his mind cloud as he drifted off into the realm of sleep. Leaving a dark lord to think to himself, in the darkness of the room around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Harry's Adult Dragon Form:** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Sketch-4-430668192
> 
>  **Voldemort and Harry Dragons:** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Sketch-8-501249157


	15. Blackened Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _The man was always tight lipped when it came to anything about himself, however… Harry didn’t mind at all that the kiss had taken place. In fact he felt a bit disappointed that it hadn’t gone on longer. Mentally sighing he closed his eyes and stayed close to the dark lord, letting his mind cloud as he drifted off into the realm of sleep. Leaving a dark lord to think to himself, in the darkness of the room around them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry slowly recovered, and because of his ability in needing to be Orion Black Harry had to return to the Malfoy Manor. Mostly because the Minister kept trying to turn up to see how he was doing after circulation of his illness had bothered the man enough to come and check up on him. It annoyed Harry a bit, mostly because he just wanted to be left alone. Still it was the best thing they could do, to keep Orion in the public’s eye. 

Voldemort had filled in sometimes when visitors had come over before he’d been rescued, but even then it wasn’t enough. People wanted to know if the young man named Orion was okay. Lucius even told him he often had to chase people off because officials were suspicious about his health and such. Now however it dwindled since Orion was considered _‘visitor ready.’_ Harry was tired now and once he was finally cleared to go back to work, let alone Evan going back to Hogwarts after being _‘found’_ , he would start up something new for himself. 

Harry was going to explore his dragon side, as well as put his body through serious training. Harry was done having to have others fight for him or protect him. He was through with being nice to people he knew didn’t deserve it. Yet in a way he could not help, but still be so with people closest to him. Those already in his heart ever got to see his smile, his real smile… everyone else got a faked one that never reached his eyes, but he made it look convincing. 

Osiris seemed to change in personality as well, his attitude and demeanor shifting to match Harry’s. As time grew on Narcissa and Lucius started to notice the boy snapped a few times mostly at certain people. Avery being at the end of one said spat that left the man curled in pain on the floor. They never found out what the fight was about because Harry wouldn’t speak of it and Avery refused to admit anything. 

“He’s changed Lucius,” Narcissa spoke softly. 

“Yes, he has,” Lucius said wrapping his arms around her. 

“I wish we could have helped him, but something tells me he’s beyond my reach now. Like there is nothing more I can do to help him.” 

Lucius sighed, he knew his wife was attached to the boy and in all intents and purposes Harry had been integrated into their family. Even to himself he saw the boy as a son, just as much as Draco was in fact. All they could do though was watch as Harry’s once light heart solidified into the thick blackness that now consumed him. 

When Harry was once again strong enough to leave the house, he returned to his work under the name Orion Black. The minister by then had completed his movement of creating a wards department where Orion was placed in charge of running the whole thing. During this he got to meet other fellow ward makers, and found out what their wards were made up and what the nature of their wards, were. 

A few days later he returned to Hogwarts as Evan, but since Evan went through a traumatic event it was, expected of him to seem off from his usual demeanor. The first three to greet him back were none other than Blaise, Pansy, and Ms. Daphne Greengrass. It was strange because usually Daphne didn’t usually associate with him, but she seemed genuinely worried about his disappearance. 

What Harry reacted negatively to the most was as soon as he saw Dumbledore the man tried to invade his mind. Instead of doing what he usually did he let his anger show on his features, and those that had been around him gave him weary looks leaving them to wonder what was up with him. The other students soon fell in and greeted him back as they asked what had happened, in which Draco stepped in to play up a worried brother role. 

He was glad the other male had done so, because there was only so many times he could tell the made up story, before he blew up at someone. Oh he wanted everyone to know exactly what had happened, but it was important that he didn’t and so he played nice… for now. Though, as usual that didn’t last long because before he knew it he was on the other end of a glaring Ronald Weasly. 

“How’d you do it?” 

“Do what?” He said flatly. 

“Dumbledore told everyone you’d been kidnapped, so how did you escape?” 

“What makes you think I escaped? I could have been rescued.” 

“No one would rescue a freak like you!” 

That stung a bit, but it didn’t last long as Harry raised his chin, “Oh really?” 

“Yes really Spring!” 

“Well you are wrong once again your idiocy shines brightly.” 

Ron took a swing at him, but what surprised him was that Evan caught his swing, “Bastard.” 

Harry quirked a brow and smiled viciously and it was the kind of smile that made people want to run and hide, “A bastard am I? Well then what does it make you, a saint? You are as far from one as anyone can get and you’re so damn pathetic with you ramblings of suspicions and justices. Where was your so called damn justice when I needed it most?” 

Ron stared wide eyed at him and shrunk back from the dark look in Evan’s eyes, “I don’t…” 

“Of course you don’t know, you never know. You let your stupidity blind you so damn much you can’t even see when someone near you is suffering,” Harry paused at that and pulled his hand away from Ron’s fist. In a way it felt like he was practically telling him that he was Harry, but he knew better then to ever voice it. “I hate people like you… and I don’t want anything to do with your pathetic excuse for justice. Just remember this Ronald Weasley… There is, no more chances for you. If you come at me you will suffer… I promise you that.” 

Ron was pale as he stared at sky blue eyes clouded in pure loathing and hatred. Harry was pretty sure the boy was scared shitless, and the last time he’d saw a look like that was when they had faced the horrors Voldemort had sent against them in previous years. Now he himself had instilled that fear, and he didn’t at all regret it. 

Harry turned and left the other male leaning heavily against the wall. His eyes never leaving Evan as he walked away, Fred and George, who had been just down the hall way, stared at their brother then to Evan who walked right past them. The watched him vanish around a corner before they spoke amongst themselves. 

“Evan is different,” Fred said softly. 

“Scary Evan made Ronny kins piss his pants,” George said with a snicker. 

They both look at Ron who still stood stock still and Fred nodded, “Evan’s heart is black now, stained in the shadow that consumes him.” 

“Should we-“ 

“-Join with Evan-“ 

“-And the pack?” 

“Oh yes, fun times will be ahead of us. Evan getting a good laugh will be a plus for sure,” They chorused. 

“Can I join you then?” 

Both males jumped slightly and turned to see Luna, as well as Neville and Hermione standing there. The three younger Gryffindor’s had obviously witnessed the same little dispute that had occurred only moments ago, between Evan and Ron. The waited a moment looking at the group before looking back to the trio. 

“Does Looney seek the black serpent of the lion’s den too?” 

Hermione gave a puzzled look not quite understanding as well as Neville who was usually lost anyways when it came to the twins and Luna. Luna only nodded and she ignored the question Hermione had asked. Both twins smiled and looked to Neville and Hermione before looking back at Luna. The two middle, Weasly boys thinking their words over a bit, before speaking to Luna once more. 

“Are the wise owl and timid mouse seeking the black serpent of the lion’s den?” 

“No, but they will be shortly. The Nargles will make sure that they will.” 

“Excellent! We will meet up when that happens?” Luna nodded and the twins smiled and left. 

“What the heck was that all about,” Hermione asked Luna. 

“Black serpent is someone who was lost, but was found. Wounded was he in heart, but the Serpent King saved him and plucked him from swallowing shadows,” Hermione seemed to think it all over, but it made no sense to her. 

“I don’t understand,” She admitted. 

“Wise owl will follow her heart and in time Wise owl will know, and when the right moment is enough to drive Wise Owls mind in right direction.” 

“Wait, am I wise owl?” 

Luna only gave a dreamy look before she walked off with a rather thought Hermione and a very confused Neville behind her. Hermione hoped that the day ahead of them would reveal the new questions she had in her head. Who was the Black Serpent? Or for that matter who was the Serpent King? She figured Looney was Luna and the timid mouse must be Neville while the wise owl was herself. 

Figuring out one of Luna’s own private riddles was like trying to understand who Luna was. Most of the time, it was nearly impossible to figure things out, when it involved Luna of all people. Shaking her head she forced all else from her mind, and she was determined to figure out this little riddle that had been presented to her. Unbeknownst of her Luna was smiling even more as he distant and dreamy look seemed to brighten. 

Harry sighed once he reached the Slytherin common room, and he sprawled out on the couch lazily. One foot was propped up and the other layed lazily over the edge, his right arm layed over his face and the other draped up over the top of his head. Draco stood there watching him for a moment before sitting at a chair nearest Blaise who was also watching Harry silently. Neither of them dared to make jibes at him when he looked like this. 

“Hey Dray… since we have some free time, do you want to walk around for a bit?” 

“Huh? Sure.” 

Harry got up his eyes looking over to the other blond and waited for him, “If you two want to join us your free to do so.” 

Harry turned and left the room, Draco following behind as well as Blaise. Pansy on the other hand decided she wanted to hang back in the common room because she was tired. Silently he made his way down the hall, his mind idly wandering when he remembered something. He stopped and looked at Draco with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Dray you said the Tri Wizard Tournament had been postponed right?” 

“Uh, yeah it was why?” 

“Did they say when it would take place next time?” 

“I believe they said next year. The minister was talked out of holding it this year for some strange reason. I’m not sure why…” 

“The reason why doesn’t matter anymore…” 

“Huh?” 

He looked at Draco like he was missing something, and quite frankly he was, “I was his reason Dray… and now that I’m no longer in the way… let’s just say it’s not an issue anymore.” 

Draco blinked wide eyed at Evan and Blaise was also dawning the same look, “You mean…” 

“If I hadn’t cooperated then I would have been forced,” He sighed. 

“Well… at least you didn’t force his hand.” 

Harry smirked, “Yeah… But I do plan on joining it next year. I want to see who is stronger and if they will stand a chance against me.” 

“Damn… I guess that means I’m not going to be in it then… I know damn well you’ll be chosen in the tournament. It’s always going to be three contestants…er unless the cup chooses one more, but that usually is, considered highly unlikely.” 

Harry chuckled, “If it does happen, then the more chance of going against someone challenging.” 

“I doubt many people who could stand against you and not be severely injured. I mean you got training from him and Bella… and not many people can stand up against Aunt Bella…but it’s rare for someone to be able to stand up against him.” 

Harry didn’t take it as a compliment, if it wasn’t for the dark lord training him each time he relived the day again for a third time he would have never improved this much. On top of his training with the Dark Lord he was teaching himself other skills for fighting. He constantly pushed his body to its limits and beyond since the day he’d been cleared for his health. As far as Harry was concerned he felt he still had a long way to go and the Tournament would be perfect to get some experience in. 

Harry started to walk again, his mind wandering as Blaise and Draco started to talk amongst themselves softly. Harry felt relaxed when he was around friends and ever since the incident last time within the walls of Hogwarts Harry had started going around the grounds with groups of people and not just with Draco. Harry paused though when he felt eyes on him, and slowly his eyes slid over the hall. When his eyes stopped they narrowed and his relaxed demeanor instantly turned sour. 

Dumbledore stood there staring at Harry as he stood with Madeye Moody, or as Harry knew him as Barty Crouch Jr. and the other man was also watching him. Though, his smirk told him his reason for doing so was a whole different reason from Dumbledore’s. Harry felt that nudge and slammed down his walls tight. Harry’s Dragon side, made the feat ten times easier to do so without much of an issue. When Voldemort had done it to his dragon, his dragon had let him do so. 

Harry knew for a fact that if a dragon wanted to keep someone out of their mind they could do so and it wouldn’t falter easily. Dumbledore only smiled at him as though he was greeting someone dear to him and Harry’s face only seemed too deepen in anger. He was about to turn and walk away when the old fool called out to him. 

“Mr. Spring might I have a word with you alone for a moment,” Harry turned to look at him. 

“I’d rather not Headmaster… being alone with any one person makes me on edge anymore,” Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I understand, if you want Professor Moody could join us,” Harry looked to Barty and he nodded slightly with a frown on his lips. 

“That will be fine,” Harry said softly. 

“Evan…” Draco said softly. 

“I’ll be okay Draco… Professor Moody will be with me,” He said to him, giving him a gentle smile. 

“Okay, but please be safe,” He whispered to him. 

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore down the corridor as Moody walked next to him. Harry stayed silent for a long time waiting patiently, with the most stoic look he could pull off being so close to Dumbledore. His dragon side was internally snarling at the man, wanting to rip him limb from bloody limb and hear his pain screams of torture and despair. Harry couldn’t help the slight smirk he let on his lip, but since he was behind Dumbledore the man wouldn’t see it. 

He liked the entertaining thought of the man’s blood slowly draining from him as he used long forgotten spells on the man. Not to mention the use of a few he’d created over the year as well. Moody glance at his and quirked a brow at the malice like dark smile on his face. If they hadn’t been alone other people would have probably wondered if he’d lost his mind. In all honesty they wouldn’t be too far off on that thought either. 

His smile quickly vanishes as though it had never been there. They entered a room and Moody hung close by as Dumbledore turned to look Evan up and down. His eyes assessing Evan and his noticeably different demeanor and not just towards him, but others as well, since he has heard of other incidents. Harry could tell the man was thinking before he voiced his words and his body language told him this was probably going to be a verbal probing and Harry hated those. 

“Mr. Spring I am a bit worried by the rumors going around about your sudden behavior change,” Dumbledore said to him softly. 

“A kidnapping does that to a person Headmaster… they change… and usually not always the same way as another does,” He said in a matter of fact kind of way, though he just wanted this all over quickly. 

“Are there any issues going on at home? Are people pressuring you about anything? You can tell us if something is bothering you Mr. Spring,” He said encouragingly. 

“What? You don’t think the kidnapping is what has caused my change in demeanor do you?” Harry felt the anger rising a bit and Dumbledore just watched him patiently. 

“To be truthful Mr. Spring your demeanor bespeaks of one who is enduring stress over a prolonged period of time,” Dumbledore simply stated. 

“Gee I wonder why… Weasley practically hounds me every day… But no that’s not the reason I’m like this Headmaster. I wasn’t lying when I said the kidnapping made me this way, not my adoptive family… they aren’t forcing me into anything… If that is all I would like to go back to the common room I’m tired.” 

Dumbledore sighed and allowed him to leave, and Harry was glad he had any longer and he was sure he was doing to snap. Once outside the room he pinched the bridge of his nose before he once again felt eyes on him. He looked over to find Snape standing at the other end of the corridor. Harry waited for him to walk over, though at the same time Dumbledore and Moody walked out talking to one another only to pause upon seeing Evan standing there still. 

The soon took note of Snape’s presence before Dumbledore had the nerve to touch Evan’s shoulder. He jerked away harshly, and played his part up to keep the man off his back. His eyes going wide and he ducked his head before sighing. Snape quirked a brow, but otherwise said nothing. Harry was grateful for that and kept looking away when he spoke. 

“I apologize, Headmaster, but I do not like being touched…” He said forcing his body to shiver, which wasn’t hard since he hated the touch even if it was a friendly one, but Dumbledore himself repulsed Harry. 

“It is okay my boy, perhaps Professor Snape here can escort you back to the common room,” Harry nodded figuring that the older male had probably thought that he’d hung around outside the room because he didn’t want to be alone in the halls. 

“Would you mind Professor?” Harry asked Severus. 

“Obviously, I mind Mister Spring but, it seems like I must,” Snape said keeping up his appearance as his usual self around children. 

Snape started to walk and Harry walked off close behind him, his own body stiff from being on edge around the old fool. He thought silently to himself about what the man could be doing. He had to of known that Harry knew he was the one who’d kidnapped him and given him away. Was he trying to ignore that fact? Or was he playing dumb on purpose just so he can keep an annoyingly close watch on him? 

He had to of known it was the dark lord and his followers that had attacked that dragon camp. He was so deep in thought he hadn’t realized Snape had stopped moving until he’d run into him causing Harry to jump back quickly with reflexes he’d been perfecting. Snape simply looked over his shoulder at him with a quirked brow, obviously having expected said boy to fall over after running into him. Harry looked up at him and noticed they weren’t at the common room yet, but at Snape’s quarters. 

This had Harry giving him a puzzled look and Snape motioned him to enter the room. Harry did so reluctantly before turning to face the potion’s master. It was quite for a while after the door was shut, but he could see Snape was working up some words to say. Harry hadn’t spoken with the man since the day in his room, when he’d firs awoken. Even before then he hadn’t spoken to him since the day Snape found out he was Harry. 

“Would you care to explain why the Headmaster had you in a room alone with nothing, but Alastor Moody in there with him? Do you not realize the danger to that situation?” 

Harry sighed, “As long as another strong wizard was nearby Dumbledore can’t do anything stupid. I was even reluctant to leave the group I had set myself up with. If anyone is able to possibly stand up to the man it is Professor Moody himself, not some students who barely know a thing about advanced magic.” 

“It was risky none the less,” He sighed. 

“Yes, I know but I cannot deny his counsel… As Evan I have to keep up this persona. As Evan I have be nice to everyone…er… well except Ronald Weasley… He gets on Evan’s nerves rather badly.” 

Snape snorted, “So it’s not Ron anymore? Since when did you start referring to yourself as another person and not as the person we both know you to be.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and Snape felt the room plummet before heating around him, “Evan and Orion are me, I pour myself and my emotions into them and so they are me. The attachments people place on those names however do not describe who I am. I tried doing what everyone expected of me and it broke me Professor Snape, and when I tried to keep doing what I though everyone wanted me to do people always passed blame on me. I was accused for things I had not control over, given titles that I never wanted or had a hand in getting. I was used in many ways and beaten to every inch of my damn life. I’m not that person anymore and I’ll be damned if I ever do again. What you see now is what I’ve become because of what people forced upon me from the day I was fucking born. Ron had his chance and he blew it… he isn’t a friend anymore, but my enemy and he knows it as well as I do. He might not know it’s me, but to hell with it I tried being nice. I don’t even think he was a true friend before this…” 

Harry looked down and away as he struggled to calm himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose he fell silent as his eyes scrunched closed. The room fell eerily silent, and Harry knew it was him that had caused it. He hadn’t hid the dark look he’d taken on after Snape’s words and he knew it had shocked the man to see it. In the past he’d never looked that way and had always smiled cockily or was silent most times. 

“So it is safe to assume that the assessments I made of you are true then?” 

Harry looked up at him with a puzzled look, “Huh?” 

“I’ve been watching you under orders from Dumbledore. The dark lord had agreed to it so I watched not only you as Orion before I found out who you were, but also as Evan,” He confessed as Harry’s eyes went wide, “What I saw in the way you moved let me know full well you we abused. Your aversion to contact however is related to a deeper psychological trauma… rape.” 

Harry looked down and away as memories of times he’d seen Snape watching him over the course of the year flashed through his mind. Was, his reactions to people that obvious? He wasn’t sure for he could never really see himself, but he did assess his own treatment of people. He was surprised that even he had to admit he strayed from male contact. Only people he knew well or trusted were only allowed to touch him. 

Snape continued, “I am ashamed to say I hadn’t noticed that about you when you were yourself before all of this happened. I suppose my hate for your father is what had blinded me to your suffering.” 

Harry snorted, “I knew you hated my father Professor. I always knew, but I did not know why you had to shove that anger on me. I may have looked like him, but I wasn’t him in the least.” 

“I know that now…” Snape sighed. 

“So… can I go back to the common room now?” 

“Not just yet, I have to inform you a reporter will be showing up here tomorrow morning.” 

“Why?” 

“They want to ask you questions about your kidnapping experience. When you went missing Mr. Malfoy followed through on a threat he’d given to Dumbledore. After a week had gone by and Dumbledore had no word of where you were to him he let the wizarding world know of your disappearance from Hogwarts and how the Headmaster refused to give him and his wife information on your whereabouts. Before then however he knew about where you were through the dark lord, but to keep up the fact that he knew nothing he had to follow through with the threat he gave the day you vanished. He’d given the man a week before he went to the Ministry and told them of your disappearance as Evan Spring.” 

Harry blinked and then groaned and flopped down in the closest chair, “What am I going to do?” 

“The dark lord wants you to tell them everything, but just leave out the dragons and such. Tell them you were beaten basically and that the people didn’t tell you why they’d kidnapped you,” Snape said to him. 

Harry bit his lip, it wasn’t an outright lie and he had scars to prove he’d been tortured in the care of another’s hands. Though, he would be leaving out quite a lot of truth in order to keep who and what he was a secret. He feared anyone knowing what he was, already quite a lot of people knew and even then he struggled with them knowing. Sighing Harry ran his fingers through his bangs as he thought over what he was to say to the reporter when she… or he got there. 

“So everything… but leaving out that I was a dragon and locked away with other dragons…and that I killed someone,” He sighed and leaned back in his seat. 

“Yes,” Snape said to him as Harry fabricated the lie clearly and unpleasantly as he could in his head and that wasn’t hard at all. 

“Great….that shouldn’t be too hard. I have a few memories that can help me weave together that story,” He said to him. 

“Good, now that you have that all in mind let me escort you back to the Slytherin common room,” Snape said to him. 

Harry nodded and got up with a sigh, he followed Snape out of the room and to the Slytherin Common room. The whole way they were both silent, Harry being mentally tired to the point he felt physically tired. Upon reaching the common room Snape spoke the password and Harry walked up to the entrance before looking back at Snape. His glamoured sky blue eyes looked up him with dark tiredness. 

“Thank you Professor,” Harry said softly. 

Snape stared at him for a moment before giving a slight nod. Harry hadn’t expected a word from him, but the gesture was enough. Snape walked away and Harry went into the common room silently and looked over to Draco who got up form where he’d been sitting and paused. Noting the completely exhausted look he had on his very person. 

“You okay?” He asked Harry, who plopped down on the couch in front of the fire place. 

“No…I hate that man,” Every Slytherin within ear shot turned wide eyes to him. 

They knew full well that Evan never spoke how he felt about someone. Usually keeping things in was something he did naturally, unless it was Weasley. Though, now since he’d returned he was easy to anger and he was more verbal about things he did not like. It was becoming apparent to everyone that he had a deep seeded hate for Dumbledore that was being outwardly shown the more the old fool seemed to approach him. 

“Wow… never thought I’d hear you say that Evan. Usually you just tolerate him,” Blaise said to him. 

Harry snorted, “Yeah… things change. Oh… I have to be interviewed tomorrow,” He groaned. 

“Why?” Pansy asked. 

“Because father came through with a promise to Dumbledore the day I vanished. He gave him a week, and when I wasn’t returned… he contacted the ministry who put out a search for me…” He sighed, “No doubt the old fool knows just how everything happened too.” 

They were all quiet, since they all knew the truth. Orion was Evan and when Evan vanished within the walls of Hogwarts, they knew chaos would break out. But they also knew that the old fool had something to do with it. After Evan had been change physically and the old man had expressed how he wanted to keep him there…well it spoke loudly that he had to be the one to be at the root of the kidnapping. 

They were all angry at Dumbledore for doing what he did to Evan, but it solidified the boy’s anger for the man even more. Dumbledore had blackened something that would never be pure again, and little did he know that he’d just lost any hope he might have had in the upcoming war ahead of them all. When everything comes to an end Harry hoped that he would give the old codger a taste of that blackness he’d inflicted upon him. 

“So do you know who the reporter will be?” 

“No I don’t,” He grimaced a bit, “But I think I might know who anyways… if they want a reporter to interview me then it has to be someone with a high reporter demand… the only one who comes to mind is the blond tramp.” 

Draco laughed, “Haven’t heard that nickname for her in a while. Rita Skeeter does come across that way doesn’t she… That just means you have to be super careful Evan. She’s a crafty reporter.” 

“Yeah, I know… I read some of her tripe already,” Harry sighed. 

They all laughed and eventually went off to bed, because some of them had to get up early for class, and that included Harry. Harry layed in his bed staring at the ceiling his mind wandering as he thought about what he was going to tell the reporter. Maybe he should play it up? Nah, it wasn’t him to do so. He was sure Draco would be interviewed because he was there when it all took place. Even if he wasn’t conscious for most of it, so Harry decided to think up something that Draco could tell her. 

He didn’t like this one bit and something deep down told him it wouldn’t be the last time he heard from Mrs. Skeeter either. Harry shivered and curled up on his side after spelling his drapes closed so he could sleep. It took him a while to settle his mind down so he could do so, but eventually he slipped off into the land of dreams. Little did Harry know that the following days ahead would be hell for him and many other things would come into play on the road before him. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The day Mrs. Skeeter showed up Harry could tell right away that he did not like the women. What little he had found out was she was a malicious woman who was against anything she considered dark and spoke out right venomously about whoever was dark… in a weird petulant sort of degrading way. Her methods with her quick quotes quill irked him to no end and he wished he could take that metal tipped quill and carve words into her skin, about any word he could associate with her and that was quite a lot of names he could use in his vocabulary since it had increased over the years. 

Harry was interviewed by the women, and her sickly sweet smile made his stomach churn with unease. The women was also very touchy feely and he often tried to keep himself from her grasp. They spoke about the kidnapping, and his experience. He knew he had to play it up, shaking slightly as he recalled the experience, which in all wasn’t so hard to do, considering it still made him shiver to think about it amongst other things. The cooed sympathetically at him as he acted the part as a victim, but the entire thing made him want to gut something. 

Preferably the women, before him considering, that was catching snippets here and there from her pad when it occasionally flicked in his direction. Harry didn’t at all like how this article would be going. It would paint the Malfoy’s with an even worse name for them then had already been caused. Harry had to admit the bad name was somewhat his fault. Though, he couldn’t take all of the blame he still did so, considering the Malfoys’ were more family to him than anyone had ever been. 

He internally fumed, but otherwise kept up his act through the whole thing… He wasn’t prepared for what the Daily Prophet had the following morning. 

**Hogwarts Rising Prodigy Scarred For Life: Coincidence or Irony for the Malfoy family?**

_Young Evan went missing for several days, after being abducted from Hogwarts one afternoon after a confrontation between him and another student. Young Evan agreed to meet with me to talk about what happened to him during his abduction. His baby blue eyes glistened with the heart broken sorrow he had inside him over the incident. As he spoke of the wrongs done to him in captivity his little form quivered with the suppressed mental stresses he was still going through._

_Young Evan said he was constantly beaten, usually to the point where his skin was cracked and bleeding. He spoke of even bones having been broke, in which were taken care of through potions to ensure he stay conscious for more beatings. Young Mr. Evan spoke of a pet the kidnapper had, had often bitten him. Having seen the bite wounds across his throat, myself was proof enough to show the boy had been through a lot of pain._

_“It’s alright dear,” I implored him to continue when he seemed as though he could not._

_“They took a whip to me most days, and sometimes hit me in the face,” He cringed and whimpered softly like a wounded animal._

_“They took a whip to you?”_

_“Yes, it had something on the ends….like barbs or something. They were always sharp… It felt like my skin had been set aflame when they came down on me,” The boy had to pause and calm himself on the verge of hyperventilating, his form quaking so bad I thought he would fall from his chair._

_“Did you see the people’s faces?” He sullenly shook his head._

_“No… they were always shadowed or they had me blind folded and gaged.”_

_“It must have been horrible to go through,” I sympathized with him._

_“It was…. most nights I didn’t sleep well,” Said Evan, though it was difficult since it was hard for the poor boy to breath at this point, “I often woke from nightmares only to relive them the next morning.”_

_Young Evan’s whole frame shook as he spoke and I feared the boy would shake to pieces before me. I often tried to comfort him, but he flinched from the contact as though speaking about the subject was making him relive it again. He looked pleadingly to me as though to implore me to help save him. I could do nothing, but watch him and listen to his horrific story._

_“When their pet came at me each time, I was sure I would not wake if I fell asleep and it scared me to close my eyes,” Tears glistened in his eyes and fear was evident in every tremble of his body._

_I believe this was a malicious attempt against the boy, by a enemy of the Malfoy family. The sweet young child should not be subjected to cruelty that is the cause of one Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy has plenty of enemies I am sure and his adopted son is becoming a target of threatening attacks. Evan Spring should be removed from the home for his own protection._

_I pose this question to all my fellow readers, should this boy have to suffer for another’s mistake? Evan is an innocent child locked in a battle of adults and is suffering because of them…_

Harry’s eyes rode over the lines of rubbish. She seemed to only pick and choose his words for her liking. Twisting the whole story he had worked hard on trying to get out there. What was written was only half of what he’d said, and then for the women to blame Lucius made him fume angrily within the Slytherin common room. Draco was shooting worried glances at him, after having read the article himself. 

“I’m going to kill that bitch,” Harry growled. 

He stared into the flames before him and his eyes were hard in anger. Dark flames licking that the back of those light blue eyes. Like hardened sapphires both cold and unfeeling they stared unseeingly into the flames of the fireplace before him. His hands were clenched tightly into balled fists. His finger nails dug harshly into the flesh of his palms causing them to bleed, only to heal later when he unclenched his had so his dragon healing could fix it. 

Harry licked the blood off his palm to clean the mess he had caused when he’d broken the skin. Pansy scrunching her nose a bit in disgust, but said nothing as she watched him like everyone else was. Evan rose from his seat still staring into the flames, before slowly looking to Draco. Draco’s eyes widened at the hard look on the boy’s face. He’d never seen a look on the boy’s face like that before. Not when he was Harry or as Orion, but he could tell the years of abuse from his muggle family, and what happened in that place as a dragon had snapped something fragile in the other boy. 

“No one messes with our family and gets away with it Draco… Mrs. Skeeter is no exception,” He looked down at the photo of him and Mrs. Rita Skeeter. 

“What do you plan to do?” He watched as a terrifying smirk split his features. 

If there was one thing Draco knew was that Harry didn’t smirk, not unless he was being cocky about something and smiling was something he did even less of. This was dark, every part of it dripped with dark waves of demonic pleasure. They could all feel the shift in the air as Harry’s dragon side took a relishing factor in his thoughts as well. It felt like static was charging the air, making everyone’s hairs stand on end. 

“I plan to make her world a living nightmare,” He chuckled, “…she’ll wish she was never born once I’m through with her.” 

The chuckle made everyone shudder that was in the room. The chuckled was dripping with venom and was hard as steal not amusement or mirth was in it, just dark unadulterated glee for the pain he was plotting for the women who only caused more harm than good. They watched him silently as he closed his eyes and forced himself, to calm down which, was a common theme for him anymore. Everyone wondered how long it would take before what little control he had left snapped. 

It was getting harder and harder for the boy to fake his personalities as Orion and Evan. Orion being outgoing and friendly to the populace of the wizarding world, and Evan who was withdrawn yet friendly upon approach, though not as social as his counter persona. Even Draco wasn’t sure if the outcome would be pretty for the boy in the least. Once Harry composed himself he sighed like he had no more energy in him. 

“Come on we better get to the great hall for breakfast,” He said. 

After Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy left the common room, those who’d been left slowly trickled out of the room one at a time. Harry put on the air of tired defeat. It wasn’t hard for the boy to pretend he was tired. Some nights the boy stayed up late unable to get a good night’s rest because of his restless thoughts. Harry’s nightmares had slowly faded away as his thoughts started to turn to a darker nature. So he couldn’t blame the nightmares for his lack of sleep anymore. 

Harry sat down and felt many eyes on him, he lazily lifted his eyes and looked around, many were whispering. Almost all of them looked as though they pitied him and a dark voice rang in his head, _‘I don’t need their pity… they’re all fools. Dumb useless fools who believe anything their ministry wants them to believe.’_ He shoved the thought away and something pulled his attention to the table and he glanced over seeing Dumbledore with a disapproving stare that Harry found himself looking away from angrily before rolling his eyes discreetly. 

Eating slowly he felt another oppressive stare and looked over to see Ron staring at him, the same old hate in his eyes, but an underlying concern was there. That puzzled him a bit, considering the idiot had practically flat out called him dark and his enemy, never once giving him the light of day. He let his gaze linger on Ron’s, before the red head looked away glaring down at his plate. His gaze moved on over to the twins who smiled and waved at him, making Harry smirk lightly before looking to Luna, Neville, and Hermione. 

Luna held her usual dream like state, and Neville was looking at her with confusion while Hermione seemed to be brooding over something and held an air of confusion, but was occasionally glancing up and over at him. He wasn’t all too sure he liked that stare, something about it just grated on something in the back of his mind and he found himself looking down and away. He felt… nervous… as though something was nagging at him and causing him great distress. As to what it was he knew not of it, considering he didn’t react his usual way to things anymore. 

It hit him hard after a while and his eyes widened as he stared down at his plate. He didn’t notice that his face was showing how horrified he was at the thought that ran through his mind. To most it was as though the boy might be remembering something that made him look the way he was currently. Though, what was going on in his head was far from his experience at being _‘kidnapped.’_ He closed his eyes, peeking slightly through his lashes to stare at Hermione discreetly. 

Something in his gut told him that things were about to change again, and that a certain girl was putting dots together slowly. She was a smart person and he wouldn’t put it past her to realize what she’d failed to notice faster. He looked to Luna, and wondered if she had a hand in everything involving Hermione’s change in thoughts. He wouldn’t doubt it the girl was odd and seemed to know way more than she let on. Harry shivered at his thoughts, and if Hermione found out then Neville wouldn’t be long after that, considering the three were close since the beginning of the year. 

Harry distracted himself throughout breakfast and kept silent and to himself. He also continued to feel Hermione’s questioning gaze upon him through breakfast as well. When he was finished eating he stood up and quickly left the room. He didn’t notice the fuzzy haired girl get up and Luna sending her a smirk before he left with her following slightly behind him. He was silently in thought as he wondered down the hall to his first class of the day. 

It was when he was alone in a hallway that he realized he was alone with one other person, and that other person happened to call out a name he didn’t hear often. A name that Tom had only ever called him by, a name that seemed like a taboo word amongst anyone who knew who he was, and that name was Harry. It was soft, barely even raised above a whisper, but with his enhanced hearing he picked it up clearly and his steps faltered to a halt. The voice picked up courage and with strength then it had before. 

“Harry? It is you, isn’t it?” He didn’t turn to look at her as she approached him. 

Harry clenched his jaw and kept silent, his head turning to the side to hide his face from her. He felt that old forgotten feeling from when he first started being Evan Spring… shame. I felt guilt and shame come upon him for having lied to Hermione about who he really was. When he heard her say his name again, but with a note of pleading and concern he glanced up at her. He didn’t need to say anything his eyes spoke louder than any words that could be spoken. 

“Oh, Harry,” She sobbed, and threw her arms around him which he tensed up before relaxing. 

“Hey M’ione…” He said softly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I couldn’t…” 

“Why, not?” 

“Can we talk about it later? And please don’t tell anyone. Especially not Dumbledore…” 

Hermione bit her lip at first, worrying the soft bit of flesh between her teeth before she reluctantly nodded. He keyed her into his collar around his neck when he was sure no one else was there. His senses telling him the only living beings in the halls near and around them were himself and her. Doing this mean he was safe from her saying anything, because she would be unable too, and to protect her thoughts from people like Dumbledore. He was ashamed he had to do this to her, but it was to protect his secret and he knew under pressure the girl would crack and spill his secrets. 

“How’d you find out anyway?” 

“Luna… well not entirely her. She speaks in riddles and at first I wasn’t sure what she’d meant. Though, I must admit it took me all night to think it all over as I tried to fit her words with people I knew. Then I started to look for the little things that only I would remember or notice about a certain person. I wasn’t all too sure at first when I thought of Evan… er… you. It didn’t fit at first, but then I remember noticing the times you would reach up towards your face, as though you wanted to do something to whatever wasn’t there only to run your hand through your bangs when you realized that they weren’t there,” She paused. 

It didn’t take Harry long to realize she was talking about him no longer wearing his glasses. He sighed a bit at that, his need to reach up had dwindled over the year, but it was enough for Hermione to take note of. He looked over to her, which she seemed to be in deep thought as she thought about her next few words. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a little better to know that someone he once cared about knew who he was and wasn’t at all shunning him for it. 

“It was small things like that… like how you get quiet when people speak of your muggle family. Even as Evan you get quiet when your, once muggle family is brought up. The pained looks you gave Ron in the beginning I hadn’t understood at first… now I know better… You felt guilty and sad that Ron was attacking you the way he was… You stood up for me when Draco called me a mudblood too. I’m surprised I never noticed when that happened,” She said softly. 

She paused when she realized she didn’t recognize the area. She looked at him questioningly, only for him to raise a hand up with one finger sticking up in front of him, telling her to give him a moment. She waited patiently, before Harry started to pace a bit and then suddenly a door materialized in a nearby wall. Her eyes went wide as she looked to the face that didn’t belong on her beloved friend. He chuckled and motioned for her to go in and she went in without a thought or word about it. 

When she entered the room a look of awe overcame her, “What is this place?” 

“The room of requirements... I came upon it one day when I needed it to practice some spells or to blow off steam. I found out later Tom knew of this place as well.” 

“Tom?” Harry flinched forgetting Hermione didn’t know who Tom was. 

He ducked his head hiding his face from view and mumbled his answer, but she didn’t catch what he’d said and persisted in pestering him to speak louder. Harry was nervous about telling her and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, but when he let go the wound healed quickly and he licked the blood away to get rid of the evidence. Something about his own blood seemed to calm him a bit as he sucked in a calming breath of air. He looked up and over at her hesitant as he saw the worry in her eyes. 

“Tom… is none other than Lord Voldemort,” He said softly barely above a whisper. 

Hermione paled and swallowed thickly, “Harry is he forcing you to…” 

She never got to finish when Harry snapped his answer, immediately getting defensive, “No, he’s not forcing anything on me. I chose to join him, and he’s been more of someone I could trust than even those I used to trust.” 

“What? But he killed your parents.” 

“No… Dumbledore killed them.” 

“What? Harry, that’s ridiculous!” 

Harry glared at her, “No Hermione it’s the truth. Snape went to him to have him protect my mother because he loved her. Dumbledore had basically signed their death warrant when he allowed a dumb prophecy related to me and Voldemort out loud in public. It was a force and staged prophecy that wasn’t even real. It was placed to have Voldemort come after me and my family. It was Dumbledore who forced me into a muggle home… and every year I pleaded with him to let me stay somewhere else, but he refused saying I was over exaggerating. My muggle family hated me enough to starve and beat me… amongst other things… “ 

He had practically backed Hermione against a wall as he stared down at her, “He’s the reason my life is a living hell. He’s the reason why I vanished… why everyone thinks I was _‘Kidnapped’_ which, isn’t far from the truth, though my physical appearance at the time wasn’t what you see now. I’m an emotional and mental mess because that bastard wanted to create a weapon he could control. Since Harry was no longer around he tried to bend Evan to his will.” Harry hissed in distain. 

In a fit of anger he let all, of his glamours drop, even the ones that hid his condition. She gasped as her eyes went wide she hesitantly reached up to the face twisted in pain and anger. Her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over and a sob got caught in her throat threatening to choke her. Before Harry knew what was happening he was enveloped in a tight embrace. He sighed and held her silently, his anger and pain fading swiftly as he did so. 

“I should have known… I should have recognized you that day in the alley,” She sobbed. 

Harry sighed, “I don’t blame you Hermione for not noticing it was me… I changed a lot from the boy you used to know. I didn’t look my age anymore and I definitely don’t look like my dad either.” 

“But… your eyes…” She said looking up at him. 

He snorted at that, “I may still have my mother’s eyes, but I doubt even that small identifying detail would have snapped a piece into place in your thoughts.” 

Hermione leaned into him once again, this time taking in everything that was said, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you’d been suffering for so long… even before you vanished into thin air. I was so worried when you disappeared I hadn’t thought there had been a reason-“ He eyes went wide, “Harry what happened that night?” 

Harry flinched and let his arms drop as he backed up a bit, “Just what was discovered…and you know a bit of it.” 

Her eyes went wide, “When you said you’d killed before…” 

Harry looked up at her, “Yes, I was meaning my muggle family. It may have been an accident, but I was the cause of it none the less.” 

Hermione’s hand had come up to her mouth, but she didn’t run and there was no look of disgust in her features. Her memories of that fateful day in the ally had told her enough that Harry had been extremely remorseful about what had happened and it had been eating away at him at the time. It might not be that way now, but it was enough for her to overlook the death of a few muggles that had caused the male such hell under their roof. She gave him another hug taking note of his tensing and relaxing at the sudden contact and realization hit her hard. 

She backed up, “Those rumors about Evan and Orion…” 

“They’re true, but not under the name Evan or Orion…but as me… I just meshed pieces here and there into the back stories,” He said softly. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. Everything was starting to make sense to her and she couldn’t help, but feel like she was a terrible friend, “Harry… is it too late to ask if we are friends still?” 

He shook his head, “No… I always thought of you as my friend… Ron on the other hand…” He trailed off and left that in the air. 

“But he didn’t know it was you…” 

“Don’t Hermione… just don’t… We both know he was malicious towards me from day one no matter how polite I was. I can’t ever think of him as a friend anymore. Not after the pain he was part of the cause of…” He looked down and away. 

“What happened by the way? I never really understood what happened and that tripe in the Daily Prophet this morning didn’t cover everything that was said.” 

Harry sighed and motioned to a chair in the room, in which they both sat down in. He decided to start from the beginning… or at least as far back as he could remember. He spared no details as he told her, and why shouldn’t he? She was a great friend and even though she hadn’t known Evan was him she’d still been nice to him. Plus, she had a right to know what had be fallen him to understand his view on things. 

He told her about his hell in the muggle house he had been forced to call home. He told her about the long days going without food and water. He told her about the abuse of varying kids that often left him broken, bleeding, and or close to death. He told her about him being also Orion Black and how he came to be with the Malfoy family. He told her how much he felt like he was a part of a family and how he cared about them and they cared about him, even when they had found out about, who he was. 

The difficult part was him telling her about Voldemort, who he revealed was Tom. She stayed quiet though through his explanation of his situation, daring not to interrupt him as he spoke. She watched him carefully as he explained how the dark lord had returned and how he became a part of his ranks. He watched her eyes dart down to the collar every now and then, which also had the now revealed dragon pendent he got on Christmas, still attached to it. 

He told her about his training, and job. He told her about the tests he had to take before he could be considered out of school as Orion Black. He had showed his displeasure at finding out later he also had to take the Newts as well which, had occurred during his rehabilitation before he’d showed up as Evan at Hogwarts. He had been glad the old fool hadn’t been able to show up for the Newts test even though he’d been there during his Owls one. He spoke about his familiar Osiris and how he came to have him, let alone that the deadly snake had been around his neck that day in the Alley way. 

She had paled at that, not having known that such a deadly snake had been around her friend’s neck. It may have been the thought that she was also in the same biting distance as Harry himself had been in as well as Ron. Either way she was obviously glad he could control the snake. She inquired on his whereabouts shortly and he told her he was at Riddle Manor with Voldemort’s familiar Nagini. He moved on after that explaining what had happened at Azkaban and she looked puzzled. 

“How did you do that anyways?” 

He pulled the gold chain out from around his neck, “Easy, with this.” 

“A time turner!” Her eyes went big, “Harry that is a dangerous thing to do…” 

“I know, but I have managed it on my own. Having to appear two or three times a day as either, Evan and or Orion in those situations.” 

“Harry! Two or Three times? Your lucky nothing bad happened!” 

He shrugged, “It was that or be found out… it made it easier on me. Mostly after I found out I can go four days without sleep, but Tom didn’t want me to push myself to much… Three was a max limit he placed on me just to keep the trouble to a minimum. Though, it became hard on him when I vanished.” 

It was there that the story turned to after the holidays, when Ron had caused him pain through a forced transformation he had a hard time getting out of later. He told her about the new form he’d taken on, how he’d really had been beaten and bitten. That the _‘pet’_ he’d spoken of in the news article was actually a young dragon. He told her about how he had mauled the other dragon in a blinding rage. He spoke of how the treatments he got gradually got worse, and by the time Voldemort and his Death eaters had shown up that he’d been mostly the mind of his dragon side. 

A fond smile braced his lips when he spoke of how gentle Voldemort had been with him, when he’d coaxed him back into his more human mind set. How the dark lord had helped him turn back to his more human form, and how the man had helped to take care of him along with Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape. She had balked at that, not having expected the potions master to be on the dark lord’s side of the way. 

He had to explain to her he actually played on both sides, possibly to be safe from harm. Though, after Harry’s own change in sides he seemed more willing to jump on the dark arts band wagon with the rest of them. He told Hermione that Voldemort had often pretended to be Orion Black for Harry in his absence and as Harry got better he took that role back. He told her how he felt about the dark lord and he wasn’t as bad as they all thought. That Dumbledore was the reason Voldemort was the way he was. 

She had a hard time swallowing that, but he didn’t give her the details that were behind Voldemort. Mostly because the collar would prevent him from doing so, but also because he didn’t know himself, the man was extremely private about his past. He bit down on his lip worrying over it a moment as he thought. 

“I know I at one point hated him because of my parent’s death… but it wasn’t his fault. It never would have happened over the fake prophecy.” 

“How do you know it’s fake?” 

“I don’t know if it’s fake or not, but I have a feeling it is. Why would a prophecy say a child will destroy one of the most powerful wizards in the world? It doesn’t make sense. I had no great power and still don’t. The man is infinitely more powerful than any one wizard and knows more spells than anyone I know including you Hermione,” Harry sighed, “My best bet to know if it is or not is to find out through Trelawney.” 

“Why her?” 

“Because Tom said that she was the one his spy had heard utter the prophecy out loud, though he only heard the first half of it.” 

“But you don’t have Trelawney during school hours as Evan.” 

“True, but I have seen her at the Hogshead plenty of times.” 

“Oh! So you are going to do it there? Makes sense if you want to get her alone without being disturbed by anyone. So who do you plan on being then?” 

“I was thinking just staying as Evan… mostly because being a student is the best bet to cover my tracks.” 

“I guess your right…” 

“It will be hard to do… I will have to corner her and ask her questions at the same time I use Legilimens. I’ll probably need to use a powerful compulsion spell as well. Tom doesn’t want me to do it, mostly because he’s afraid I’d get caught or something. The only thing is Tom doesn’t know I’m going to do it anyways… but I do plan on telling him my findings none the less.” 

“What if you do get caught?” 

“It is likely, but not really. All I have to do is scan her memories, even hidden ones. I won’t tamper with evidence and I will not make her think one thing and cause her to do anything she wouldn’t normally do. You see I can leave her mind as I find it, no one would be able to trace that I was even in it. The only thing they will find is her talking with me about being a seer… which surprisingly if I tried I might be able to accomplish it because of my heightened magic sensitivity.” 

“You’re a magic sensitive?” He asked curiously not ever remembering him being one. 

“Yeah… that came with the physical change, along with heightened sense of hearing, smell, taste, and touch. Plus dragon strength and some slight emotion changes as well.” 

“Huh… It explains your ability to accomplish spells faster than you had in the past.” 

“Maybe, but I also think my education was stinted, because of my slacking off,” He sighed, “I used to just do what people expected of me… what they assumed I should do. Now however… I like studying and being just me for once.” 

Hermione stared at him silently and she could tell Harry was happier then she’d ever seen him, even if he was considered a dark wizard now. She wasn’t afraid of him and she felt safe around him as though Harry was still the same person she knew in the past. Though, this time he was much darker and freer than he’d ever been before. She nodded to herself and Harry quirked a brow wondering just what she was thinking. 

“I may be hesitant about believing Dumbledore is as bad as you say… and I usually believe in authority figures a lot then is probably healthy to do… But I will take a leap of faith and abandon what I know to be true, and stand by your decision. I want to be with you through it all, even if it means joining the dark lord and becoming dark myself.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide as he listened, “You don’t have to Hermione… you can just stay neutral… I’m sure I can try and convince him to keep you safe somehow…” 

Hermione smiled a bit relieved by his words, “Okay, but if I am forced to choose a side Harry… I will more than likely be with you all the way okay?” 

Harry nodded and sighed softly, “Yeah… Thanks M’ione.” 

She smiled widely before she frowned a bit, “You know… I think Luna might already know, but it is weird since she usually talks to the twins a lot, and they seem to understand her riddles before even I do.” 

Harry blinked he had figured Luna knew somehow. If the twins knew then he wasn’t sure how they had found out since the rest of their family seemed to not notice a damn thing. Now that she mentioned it though, they seemed to always know what to do to cheer him up and seemed to always be on his side whenever Ron was being… well Ron. On top of that it was like he felt that he was keeping a secret with them instead of keeping a secret away from them. He hummed softly to himself before speaking again. 

“You know what… I’m not surprised… Luna was an obvious one to me she seems to know things no one else does, as for the twins… I don’t know I guess in a way I always felt like they were helping me keep a secret rather than me keeping one from them.” 

“Hmm… it is curious, will you ask them when you get the chance too?” 

“More than likely I will… I’m curious about it all…” 

“Wait I just realized something… If you know who is a dragon now too then how did that happen?” 

“I’ve been thinking about that actually. All I can conclude is from what he told me was true. My blood used in the ritual to bring him back is what caused it to happen. Since he was already powerful and all, my blood must have just… well I guess it reacted with that power,” he suddenly had a thought and he groaned, “Then again those added ingredients must have contributed too… I never did ask him what they were.” 

“Well… if you asked would he answer?” 

“I’m not sure, but I think so. He hasn’t kept much from me the only think he keeps under lock and key is his past… and I have never even asked him anything about that either. He seems to be a personal person…” 

“Wait you assumed he wouldn’t tell you?” 

“I guess, I mean if he never told me in the first place then he must have his reasons for keeping quiet about it right?” 

“Did it ever occur to you that he might not talk about it because you never ask about it?” 

Harry blinked, “Maybe.” 

Hermione sighed, “You know for someone who’d become a prodigy amongst the wizarding world sometimes you can be quite dense you know that?” 

Harry only smirked, “Yeah… Anyways we need ot get moving before people start worrying about us. We have been in here for quite a long time.” 

Hermione’s eyes went wide, “Oh.my.god I completely forgot we still had classes to go too.” 

Harry laughed and she whined his name out as she slapped his shoulder a couple of times, only fueling his laughter, even more. She eventually stopped a smile of her own on her lips as she rose from her seat to leave. Harry said his parseltongue word to fix his glamour to Evan once more, hiding all he’d showed to Hermione once more, from other people’s eyes. Harry glanced about the hall only to spot Luna, and the twins leaning against a nearby wall waiting for them. 

“The little black snake-“ 

“-Of the Lion’s den, has-“ 

“-Once again made peace with-“ 

“The wise owl,” The twins chorused in the end. 

Hermione gave a confused look towards them, “How did you…” 

“Looney told us to come here and you’d turn up eventually,” They explained. 

“You see the Nargles were in a fret about the Wrackspurts that had gone missing,” Luna explained, “But they are found and all is well. While important meeting brought many things to light for wise owl. Timid mouse is not that far behind and soon will join the ever growing puddle that ripples with change.” 

Hermione looked lost to all Luna said, but to Harry he seemed to catch it as though it was spoken like anyone else would speak. He felt happy about that to say the least. To have friends who knew who he was and still accepted him, and he felt he could lean upon them and trust them now. He hoped that in time when he had to tell his new friends who he was that they would be just as open and accepting of him. Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts with her comment of what Luna had said making no sense. 

Harry laughed knowing the girl always complicated things by thinking about things to literally rather than in a sense that did not always relate to book smarts. Mentally sighing he wondered just how much longer this little peace would last before it all burned up in a blazing fire of chaos. His soul was dark and dirtied with the many things in his life that changed him. His darker personality coming to light was only the beginning to the end of what Harry used to be. 


	16. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry laughed knowing the girl always complicated things by thinking about things to literally rather than in a sense that did not always relate to book smarts. Mentally sighing he wondered just how much longer this little peace would last before it all burned up in a blazing fire of chaos. His soul was dark and dirtied with the many things in his life that changed him. His darker personality coming to light was only the beginning to the end of what Harry used to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry was annoyed, and he hated the wizarding world for what was currently happening. School at Hogwarts had come to an end after a long next few months of schooling and everyone was happily going back to their homes. It was at the train station that he found himself cornered by some wizarding world news crews. The questions that were asked made him flabbergasted, and it was hard to play timid and scared when he was feeling cornered and angry. Eventually, Harry looked to Draco and quickly pulled him into the fray. 

Harry whimpered and hid slightly behind Draco as he ducked his head to play on his fake fear. Draco seemed annoyed as well, and he was outwardly showing it since Harry could not. Lucius made it into the middle of the crowed and told them Evan would not be answering questions since the boy was clearly distraught by their bombardment on him. It didn’t help that there were quite a lot of male reporters. 

It was the one time Harry hated his Evan persona because it made him feel so small. Even though he was slightly taller, he was still considered small. Orion was his more current height while Evan was not. So, to him, the grownups towered over him like ominous pillars. Shivering as he was ushered away from the masses, Lucius placed a hand on both boys’ shoulders before apparating away. Harry was getting better at this at least, the apparating thing anyways. He wasn’t getting dizzy or stumbling anymore upon being side-along apparated. 

He felt light headed yes, but nothing like he had the first few times. Narcissa was there to greet them and wrap them in warm hugs. Lucius walked off with Narcissa talking about what happened at the train station and the current problems no thanks to a rotten reporter twisting a well-constructed story. People had been literally trying to pull Harry away from the Malfoys, and Harry tried with all his might to convince them it was not their fault for what happened. 

No one believed him though, they thought he was mentally unstable and could not make the best judgment on what was right and wrong. That irked Harry, and if he wasn’t playing a timid and beaten boy, he would have snapped at them about right and wrong but hadn’t. Harry stretched his senses to see if anyone besides them was around before he let his glamour fall, hissing the words out as though they were natural. 

To Harry, it was natural all things considered. When speaking with Voldemort, the man often had a habit to hiss out retorts that only Harry understood and could reciprocate too. Harry removed his robe and looked to Draco with tired eyes, and the other male only sighed. Both knew it was only going to get worse if something wasn’t done soon. Harry hated the thought of being removed from the place he’d called home over the year. 

Harry walked to the library slowly, his mind wandering, as Draco joined him, mostly because he didn’t want Harry to be left alone with his occurring dark thoughts. Upon reaching the library, he looked for a book on dark spells and picked up a few others as well, such as one on seer abilities and a few on dragons in the magical world beside some on other spells used by famous wizards and witches. 

Once finished, Harry sat down and began reading a few pages of dark spells. Harry was reading over one that had caught his interest, so he didn’t noticed when Lucius entered, that Draco was watching him worriedly, or that a certain Dark Lord had entered the room. He was entirely oblivious to the whole thing, and that was saying something since he usually was hyperaware of everything. 

“How long has he been like this?” Voldemort asked Draco. 

Draco stumbled over his words but forced them out anyways, “He’s been like this since we got back from Hogwarts, my lord.” 

Voldemort hummed, walked over to Harry and hissed out words that made the book Harry held fly from his hands. Harry blinked, and his blank studious look turned to one of confusion before said boy looked up at the Dark Lord. That confusion seemed to deepen when he realized that not only was the Dark Lord there, but so was Lucius. 

Voldemort quirked a brow, “What has your mind so ensnared that you do not sense those nearing you?” 

Harry blushed and then mumbled softly, “I usually sense people… unless I am engrossed in a good book.” 

“What were you reading that was so interesting?” said Voldemort as he looked at where the book had fallen to before hissing some words that made said book come to him. 

“I was reading up on some dark spells… one caught my interest,” Harry said, softly. 

“May I ask what it was?” He looked to the boy, who glanced at Lucius and Draco. 

“You’re dismissed Lucius… Draco…” They both looked to Voldemort then to Harry then back and bowed before they left the room with a ‘yes, my lord’ on their lips. “Now tell me, Harry,” He said with a slight demand on it. 

“I was reading a passage on something called Horcruxes. In my first year, when I saw you drinking the blood of a unicorn, I remember a Centaur saying that it was a cursed life for the one who drinks it. I also remembered hearing rumors of you looking for immortality…” He trailed off as he looked up at the Dark Lord through his bangs. 

“So you think I did this?” 

“… Maybe… it fits a little, but to do so, you would have to splinter your soul, and to do that means losing emotions as well,” He whispered, softly. 

Voldemort hummed, and he knew the boy had stumbled upon a dark secret that Voldemort had kept close for a long time, “It is true.” 

Harry’s head snapped up his eyes wide as he stared at him, “It’s true?” 

“Yes, there were accomplishments that I needed to finish and living a mortal life was not going to help me, so I sought other ways to keep myself alive. Horcruxes were the best way because it would allow me to do things my way without emotions to influence my actions. When I was young, I was also afraid of death. It was something that did not appeal to me,” He said simply. 

“Oh… but don’t you miss being able to feel? Somewhere down the road, won’t you long for death after living for so long?” Harry questioned him. 

“Harry… I do not know if I miss having them since I did not understand them before anyways. As for death and longing for it down the road, I will not know until I get there,” He said simply as he sat in the chair next to Harry, flipping open the page that spoke of Horcruxes. “Besides… these are void now,” He smirked. 

“What!? How so?” 

“The night you gave your blood, all except one Horcrux was given back to me, I am not sure which one, but it is still out there for me to investigate. I know you destroyed the diary in your second year, so I do not count that one since I know it is lost. That piece will not return to me, but I feel like more than just that one is missing. I felt all the others return, and Nagini felt it too, for she was one of my first few ever created…the diary being my first. I can no longer see through her eyes like I did before the change, but I am working on a spell to resolve that.” 

“I’m sorry I destroyed the dairy,” Harry said softly, knowing that he could not get back that lost piece of his soul for the Dark Lord, “I’ve been meaning to ask, what those other ingredients were?” 

Voldemort waved it off with a chuckle, “Don’t worry about it, that wasn’t entirely your fault… I wondered when you would ask about that,” He chuckled, “One was the robe tatters of a dementor, and the other was basilisk ashes.” 

“How did those help in the ritual?” 

Voldemort hummed softly, “I wanted to stay immortal, Harry, even with my Horcruxes, it would have been hard to do so since they could be destroyed easily while I myself could not.” 

“Oh,” He said as he watched the man flip a page. 

“The dementor part of it would have sufficed in the ritual, but your blood over powered it,” He looked over to him. 

“Harry, I don’t believe you know this yourself, but your blood has immortal properties to it, thanks to the dragon blood within.” 

Harry looked incredulous, “That’s not possible. Dragons live long, but they die like everything else.” 

“Yes… today’s dragons do, but not the ancient ones from long ago. They didn’t die, Harry; they vanished from the face of the earth around the time the Elves did. Most of what they left behind was lost to the ages or in the magical world’s bloodlines. Your kind, Harry, dwindled into normal humans or wizards and witches not strong enough into tap that power. You are the first in a long time to accomplish that feat.” 

Harry was stunned as he stared at the Dark Lord, “So that means…” 

“Yes, Harry, you are an immortal,” He said to him. 

“What about those like me?” 

“They went with them, as far as the scrolls I have indicate it is possible they wanted no trace of their existence left in our world. It was considered the dawn of man, so they left. I believe that they did not think anyone would become strong enough to acquire this power once more. You, the anomaly they didn’t account for.” 

Harry was silent for a while, looking down at his hands, “So… why did my blood affect the ritual so much if dementors are immortal?” 

“I have been pondering that, but it is clear that whatever dragon’s bloodline you have is clearly older than the dementors. They spoke of things called life cycles, and the oldest of the races was in the first. It seems Dementors came about in the seventh cycle of life, having been crafted by the elves themselves to work for the Dark Lord when he needed them.” 

“Wait! They created them for the Dark Lords? Why? I always thought elves were of the light.” 

“That is simple, Harry… In this world, there has to be a balance of light and dark. Without light, you can’t have darkness, and without darkness, light can’t exist. One without the other is a fatal move that would destroy everything. Light has been in power for too long, and it is darkness that must rule now. Besides amongst the elves, you have those of the light and those of the dark, called Dark Elves.” 

“For some reason, that reminds me of the human tales of Yin and Yang, and their stories of light and dark.” 

“Exactly,” Voldemort said, “The Dark Lord had all that was dark, and the light had all that was light… since the dark had less people to command, the elves made the next best thing for them. It was to even out the playing field if you would.” 

“Okay, so my bloodline is old… so, what did the two ingredients change?” 

Voldemort smirked, “Ice and Shadows” 

“Huh?” 

“The Dementor ingredient caused my elemental power to be ice and shadows, a complete opposite to your heat and light. A person’s core is what makes the element, and yours from the beginning had solidified to that of heat and light, in your case fire and lightning. Though, it is more heat than light, considering the element of lightning is more fire then it is light.” 

“I never knew that… what about the basilisk ash?” 

Voldemort chuckled softly, “That is easy… I can poison people with my bite, Harry. In your case, however, it will not harm you.” 

“Why not? I thought nothing was impervious to the Basilisk’s venom.” 

“Dragons are considered immune to snake venom, especially basilisk venom. The poisons, which one had to get to kill a dragon, had to be unearthed by other means and hand made. A dragon’s body temperature is hotter than even the earth-made volcanoes, and so, it burns off most venom quickly. At best, snake venom would give them a headache, make them ill for a while, make them dizzy, or act as an aphrodisiac. It mostly depended on how their blood reacted to it.” 

The last one caught Harry off guard a bit, and he blushed, “Oh, I guess that’s a good thing then, huh?” 

Voldemort quirked a brow and smirked slightly at the blush Harry was trying and failing to hide, “I guess so.” 

It was quiet for a while as Harry thought over everything that was explained to him. As Harry thought, he wondered about dragon temperatures, and he remembered reading that dragons did have high temperatures even to this day, but the scales on a dragon acted as a coolant, separating their warmth from being overbearing to other creatures. Though, there were the rare few that if exposed to the cold for too long, they would die because their bodies could not for some reason retain their internal heat. 

Harry knew for a fact that he had this rare defect. It had happened by pure accident, but he knew of it none the less. The twins had been pulling a gag on Ron who was once against been stalking Harry, but who did not have the courage yet to approach him full on after their last encounter. The prank had entailed in multiple people being stuck in ice that took a while to melt, which was to long for Harry, who had ended up stuck also, even with his high body temperature. It had felt like his life was being sucked out of him, swiftly. 

At first, the twins had been laughing heavily because of it, but upon seeing their friend’s distressed and pale complexion, they had use the counter curse to free him but no one else. It had been a startling thing to know about and had nearly cost him his life if it hadn’t been for their help and Draco’s. The twins had taken him to the blonde when they didn’t know what to do. Draco, having known a lot about dragons because he was fascinated with them, had them bundle Harry up in several blankets while he sat in front of the fireplace. 

Lucius and Tom hadn’t been happy to know that once again Harry had almost lost his life within Hogwarts’ walls. It seemed to be a common theme for him while he was there. Each year he was either severely injured or out cold. First year, Voldemort had knocked him out after sustaining injuries prior to the encounter. Second year, it had been basilisk venom; third had been dementors taking his soul… see, this is what Harry had to endure, and he didn’t expect it to stop even as some other persona. 

Along with that common theme came the always occurring trouble that seemed to come around him. Such as the trouble with the media at the moment as they accused the Malfoys of Harry’s mentality and their eligibility to be parents…, which, meant now Draco was involved because it meant he would be removed as well. This thought troubled him a lot, and he didn’t want any of this to happen at all. If it did, there wasn’t much he or Draco could do about it. 

“What is wrong, Harry? I sense your mind is no longer on the topic we have been discussing,” Voldemort said to him. 

“I was… thinking about the current trouble the Malfoys are in. I didn’t want this to happen,” He said, softly. 

“Harry, it is not your fault that that vile woman turned your story into something that isn’t true,” He admonished. 

“I know, but… because of the details I gave, they are being placed between a rock and a hard place. Draco might even be taken away,” He sighed. 

“So will you, Harry, but I do not plan for that to happen,” He said as he closed the book in his hands and placed it on the stack he assumed Harry had gotten out to read. 

“Really?” 

“Yes really… while you were at school I have been making a name for myself under another name. With some alterations here and there, I have become a powerful political figurehead. I have quite the number of people pushing for things I have suggested, and even Fudge is on board to some if not most of what I have put forth for him to think about.” 

“You have?” 

Voldemort chuckled, “Did you think that I would be sitting around and doing nothing while you were away… other than planning raids and the like?” 

“Well to be honest, I didn’t know what you were doing. After my training sessions, you usually vanished for long periods, and I didn’t know why…. Wait, are you that political person named Zane Thallorian, the guy from overseas that is considered a political genius?” 

Voldemort laughed a bit, “I wouldn’t say political genius….just more open minded and able to persuade the masses with carefully constructed words to appease their more… light-like expectations when they are in fact my original plans just twisted a bit to move things along faster.” 

“So… what does that have to do with me and Draco?” 

“Come here, my little dragon,” Voldemort said, and Harry complied and slipped out of his chair and into Voldemort’s lap. 

Harry felt Voldemort shift his body to where he was sitting side ways in his lap. It was enough for Harry to tuck his head under his chin as Voldemort ran his fingers through his hair. He listened to his heartbeat as the man sat there with him, thinking over what he would say. Harry felt safe in these arms as if nothing could ever harm him as long as he was there with him. 

“Harry, I plan to put a force in motion that will ensure you and Draco stay out of the way of political and medial gain. If it fails, then I will take you both in-“ 

“What?” Harry tried to look up at him, but Voldemort forced him to stay put. 

“I will take you both in, but you will stay with the Malfoy’s. If there is one thing that I am sure of, it is you both staying with your family… I shudder to think what kind of trouble you two could get into under someone else’s roof.” 

Harry felt happy about that, but the last part made him give a sour look, “S’not my fault that trouble seems to follow me around like a bad penny.” 

Voldemort chuckled at that, “Yes, trouble does follow you around, doesn’t it?” 

Harry sighed and started to give off a low rumbling purr as he sat there curled up against Voldemort. To think the man had once wanted him dead and was now all cuddly with him was something Harry had never imagined in his wildest dreams. He buried his face into the man’s throat as he continued to purr, and he sighed softly. The fingers in his hair turned into a soft gentle messaging of his scalp, and Harry enjoyed it even more. 

“So, why did your eyes stay red?” He asked, jumping back to their original topic before his fears had sunk in. 

“That was because of my homunculus… It is something of a demon form crafted by magic and basilisk venom to keep me alive.” 

“Oh…what were they before being red?” 

“They were dark… like a dark brown color that was close to black.” 

“Huh… I can’t imagine you with eyes like that.” 

Voldemort chuckled, “That is because all you see is the blood red you have known for quite some time.” 

“I guess… Hey, Tom… I’ve been wondering…what was your past like?” 

Harry felt when Voldemort stiffened, and his hand stilled on its stroking and messaging. At first, Harry was afraid he’d overstepped a boundary that subconsciously he himself had drawn thinking the Dark Lord would not like crossed. There was a deep sigh, and the hand resumed what it was doing before as silence fell. Harry thought that Voldemort would not answer him, but he eventually did after a while. 

“I was raised in a muggle orphanage, Harry… my mother had died, and my father was what most would call a no show and skipped out of town before I was born. My mother’s death is what instilled my fear and loathing for death. If she was magical, then why couldn’t she prevent her own death…” He trailed off and after a while, he picked his story back up, “It was there at that orphanage that I learned I was magical in the first place.” 

“I could make things move without touching them, and I could make animals do whatever I wanted without even training them. I learned that I could make things happen to people that hurt me while I was there, and it was there that I learned I was able talk to snakes. They always seemed to find me and whisper to me… they were the only friends I had known,” Voldemort told him, and Harry drank the information up as he silently listened. 

“It was while I was there that I eventually met Dumbledore.” 

“Was he the Headmaster in your time?” 

“No, he wasn’t… but he had found me none the less under the request of Headmaster Dippet at the time. The man had told me what I was, and I was egger to prove I was better than them because I was special.” 

“Did you have any friends while going to Hogwarts?” 

“At the time, Harry, I saw no one as a friend… I had thought them all beneath me. Those, who had seemed outwardly close to me, were those seeking some kind of protection, seeking some form of glory or thuggish beings that were looking to me to show them some other form of refined cruelty. They were the first few who would later become my first Death Eaters.” 

“Are some of them still around?” 

“A few, Abraxas Malfoy…Lucius’s father was one of them, but he is long dead now. He died of Dragon  
Pox from what I hear.” 

“Which ones are still around?” 

“Mulciber Jr., Nott Sr., Rabastan Lestrange, Rosier, Walden Macnair, Lestrange Sr., and Avery Sr., who in which you seem to have issues with his son Avery Jr.” 

Harry scrunched up his face, “That man… is irritating.” 

“It appears so,” He chuckled. 

“Where they always called Death Eaters back then?” 

“No, they weren’t known as that at all back then. They used to call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis.” 

“The Knights of Walpurgis? Seriously?” 

Voldemort quirked a brow at his words, “It was a fine name, that didn’t draw to much attention to our group… and seemed harmless.” 

“I guess it sounds harmless… It actually sounds like you were a light group and not a dark one.” 

“Thus implies the genius of the name.” 

Harry chuckled a bit, “Yes, you are a genius” 

“I aim to be, anyways where was I… ah yes, after creating my group, I eventually found myself despising muggle-borns and muggles. It was around that time I wanted to purge the school of people unfit to learn magic. So, I went to the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin and tamed the beast within before setting it loose on the students in the school… many were injured, and after the death of one girl by the name of Myrtle, they threatened to close the school.” 

“I remember her telling me about that day,” he mused softly. 

“She is still around then?” 

“Yes, she’s what everyone refers to as Moaning Myrtle. She hangs around the girl’s lavatory, and basically, it’s always empty because she’s there. It makes it an ideal place to brew potions when you don’t want people to know you’re doing so.” 

“Sounds like you’ve been breaking some rules,” He hummed. 

“Hermione, Ron, and I always broke rules… but we never got expelled.” 

“I would love to hear of these tall tales someday.” 

“They were hardly tall tales since they involved you in some way.” 

“I guess… now… It was during my last year at Hogwarts that I met a young woman. I can’t recall her true name or what she looked like. She always seemed to find trouble though as though she was a magnet for it. She was the only one I think I ever tried to get close too, and it’s unnerving that even to this day, I can’t recall any detail about her other than how she acted. She had a spunky attitude, and a dark nature about her that seemed to draw me in.” 

“Gee, sounds like you had a crush on her,” Harry said dejectedly but didn’t know why he felt upset about it. 

Voldemort smirked, “I might have, but she is gone.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“She disappeared some time during the war, after I had vanished that is. She was one of the few waiting outside the Potter house that night… from what I heard she tried to keep the death eaters together, when they were attacked… Many of the ones that were with her had died, and the others were captured. They told me they didn’t know what happened to her afterwards. They assumed she was killed like the others, and since no one has seen her since… we can attest that she may be.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be, Harry, it was a long time ago,” he hummed as he stroked the side of Harry’s cheek, “Anyways… after the war I was a floating spirit for a long time and was eventually found by Wormtail. Who helped me to create a body for myself after the incident with your First year; from there I lived as a Homunculus till the day you fell into my life once more…and you know the rest.” 

“Did you ever meet your dad again?” 

“Yes…” 

“What happened?” 

“I killed him, Harry… he was a vile man, and the Gaunt family was no different. My mother’s brother thought me to be a disgrace because my mother had loved a muggle. She ran off with the Slytherin necklace and disgraced the Gaunt house… they all died… I made sure they all did.” 

Harry was quiet for a long time, “So, you’re a half blood?” 

”Yes… I have the blood of a half breed. It was part of the reason why I hated my own blood.” 

Harry didn’t like the tone Voldemort was using and nuzzled into his neck, “I don’t care if you are a half blood, Tom.” He said it so softly that Tom had a hard time hearing it even with his heightened sense of hearing. 

Voldemort gave a gentle smile that he didn’t often show, and Harry was currently missing it because he had his face in the man’s neck, “Thank you, my first generation pureblood.” 

Harry blinked, “Huh?” 

“You, Harry… though many would call you a half blood as well because of your muggle-born mother… are actually considered a first generation pureblood. Both of your parents were magical parents and powerful ones at that during my time. Your father was an Auror, and your mother was a very bright witch. None the less, you were a first generation pureblood, and based off your findings now… it can disprove the whole muggle-born spectrum.” 

“I… didn’t know that,” He mused, “I always thought I was a half-blood really…” 

Voldemort chuckled, “You aren’t….and neither am I anymore… since your blood flows within me now rather than my muggle fathers.” 

Harry looked up at him after finally being able to pull away. He looked into crimson eyes as they stared at him, the dragon slits being the only sign of the dragon blood in his current form. So, in a way… had Harry saved Voldemort from himself? He wasn’t sure, but the direction things were going this time around seemed… right somehow. People weren’t going missing like in the first war, torture however… that would probably be a different issue, and even Harry wasn’t impervious to doing such a thing. 

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts at the feel of a hand against the side of his face. A thumb gently stroked over his cheek before running over his bottom lip, causing Harry to shiver slightly. His eyes that had looked away when he was thinking slowly drifted back to Voldemort’s crimson colored ones. Without much off a warning, Voldemort captured his lips in a passionate kiss, causing yet another shiver to race down his spine. 

Harry had never been kissed like this before, matter of fact he couldn’t remember ever receiving a kiss. Not even when Vernon had been raping him all those years. To be honest, he was a little unsure as well as a bit scared. His fear of sexual things had slowly died down over the year, but he knew if it came to getting around to that point again, he would be scared shitless. He wasn’t sure when he’d ever be ready for something more than a simple touch or kiss. 

Voldemort swiped his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, and he gasped at the odd sensation it gave, only to give the older male a chance to delve into his mouth with his tongue. Harry shivered and mewled into the kiss, his body going slack against the other man. A soft rumbling laugh emitted from Voldemort before he pulled away and pressed his forehead to Harry’s. His vibrant eyes stared into Harry’s half-lidded eyes as he breathed slightly heavier than before the kiss. 

“Come, my little dragon, Narcissa awaits us downstairs. She had the elves prepare a welcome home dinner for you and Draco. After that we have plans to go through for the war ahead of us,” He said as he stroked the side of Harry’s face again. 

“Okay…” He breathed, unable to push his mind to think of much else after the kiss he’d received, which had left him breathless and blushing. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The following days passed slowly, and often, Harry had to go out as Orion to be within his department at the Ministry doing paper work and scheduling appointments. What surprised him is that people overseas were seeking him out for wards as well as a few others in the ward department. To be honest, he didn’t think he was all that special, but then again Harry always thought that about himself regardless of his talents. 

He was in his office when the Minister decided to stop by, but who was with him is what surprised him the most. He could sense who it really was without even being able to see who it was. He smiled widely at the sight of the Minister and Tom, or as Harry knew Voldemort in disguise. Harry looked over the man’s Parseltongue glamoured form since he didn’t get to see it before that day. He had to say Tom had down a wonderful job on this form. 

Zane Thallorian was a man who looked regal, and his whole presence screamed for attention. Tom had chosen to do blond hair, not platinum blond like Lucius, Draco, and his persona Evan, but it was a darker looking blond that made his deep-sea blue eyes stand out. His skin was tanned a golden color, and his features were sharp and angular like one would expect from a pure blood. To say he looked like someone born of royalty wasn’t too far off the mark for this persona of his. 

“Good Evening, Minister Fudge,” He shook the man’s clammy hand. 

“Good Evening, Mr. Black,” He said with a wide smile. 

Harry looked to Tom, “I do not believe I have met your companion. He is the politician I have been hearing a lot of about, correct?” 

“Oh yes, this is Zane Thallorian. He is accompanying me today to see the other departments, and he personally requested to meet you after hearing so much about you from myself and others,” Cornelius Fudge blathered on. 

Tom stepped forward and extended his hand with a smirk, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black. I have heard quiet a lot of good things about you. I would very much like to see you at work sometime if you don’t mind.” 

“I certainly don’t mind, sir. My next appointment for ward making is in a few days since a couple of people have canceled on me at the last moment,” He said as he looked over a sheet on his desk, “If you do not mind, I will contact Minister Fudge, and he can get ahold of you when that time draws near.” 

“Or you could contact me directly,” Tom smirked, “I can give you the address to my home, so you can send an owl to me.” 

“That would be splendid,” He said to him. 

“Fantastic… Minister, would it be alright if Mr. Black here accompanied us to lunch. I’m sure he deserves a bit of a break since it seems he has been hard at work, probably since this morning it seems,” He said as he eyed Harry’s desk. 

Harry knew the desk looked like chaos since papers were strewn over the expanse of the desk. Stacks of record logs and folders were unceremoniously stacked on one corner of his desk as other odds and end occupied other areas like scrolls, unopened mail, and broken and unbroken quills. Harry inwardly sighed because he had been hard at work all morning. After the ward department had been created and put into action, Harry was struggling to record past ward logs, and present ward logs kept coming in. 

“Of course, I’m sure Mr. Black needs a break as well,” The minister smiled and turned to Harry, “You will join us, won’t you?” 

“I would be honored to join you both,” Harry replied, and he saw the glimmer in Tom’s eyes and knew the man was pleased by his answer. 

After that, Harry put away a few important documents and put the others he had yet to go through into a drawer in his desk. Effectively cleaning up his work space a bit more before he left with Tom and the Minister. They flooed out of the ministry to a café the minister loved going to, where they gained an area that was private for their discussions. Harry listened to the two converse, and he was surprised that Tom’s personality, considering this persona was completely different from his Voldemort and Tom one. 

Harry had personal experience with Tom and Voldemort. Voldemort being the ruthless and over bearing leader, and then there was Tom thoughtful, possessive, and surprisingly gentle. Zane on the other hand was a smooth talker and a manipulator of words. He was skilled with the silky voice he donned in luring in his prey into believing something was a good idea. He gave many of his own points of view on things and Fudge listen attentively. 

It was during the discussion on magical children that Harry became attentive to the conversation immediately. So far, he could tell by the conversation that they were discussing magical children, who had been orphaned. It seemed like a wonderful topic for him to jump into. Since being Orion, he had more hands-on experience with the subject. Harry drew Fudge’s attention with ease, and Tom slid in to give his support of what was being said. 

“You see, Minister, magical children within the Muggle world aren’t accepted,” Harry started off, “I believe that identifying them at a younger age could very well help them before something horrible happens to them.” 

“What do you mean, Orion?” Fudge asked with a puzzled look. 

“If I recall correctly, Mr. Black was an orphan before coming into a magical family, yes?” 

“Yes, it is known amongst quite a few people that I was an orphan before coming into the family I have now, which is why I implore you, Minister Fudge, to think seriously about this. My first muggle family did not take well to my magical abilities. Even at the orphanage, it was pretty bad,” Harry made his outwards appearance seem hesitant and looking as though, he was unwilling to relive those memories. 

“What happened, Mr. Black?” Fudge looked encouraging and sympathetic. 

Harry hesitated a bit longer than he intended but talking about such things always bothered him, it seemed, “Go on, Mr. Black, I’m sure speaking about it will help this case that we are trying to present,” Tom said to him. 

Harry sighed, “Minister… my muggle family back then had been abusive towards me. So much so, that they didn’t care if I died when they… _‘punished’_ me for things I had no control over.” 

Fudge paled, “When you say punished…” 

“When I say punished, I mean every variation of the word. They beat me to the point I bled and till bones broke. They mentally abused me until I was so submissive that I wouldn’t dare use magic around them,” he hesitated on the next thing he was to say, “It… also did not stop them from using me either, when their marriage started to crumble… and they blamed me for it.” 

Fudge’s eyes were wide with disbelief, “That can’t be right…Children lash out magically when abused.” 

“It is, Minister Fudge, true children lash out magically, and I did that plenty of times growing up, but being beaten… often stops something from occurring if it happens often enough. It did not stop them from continuing to do so… even accidental magic was reprimanded with a punishment. If you need proof, ask those who I have been living with this past year… who have seen the proof and heard me scream at night from my nightmares… or would you like to see the proof?” Harry said to him, his eyes showing sadness and distance at the same time. 

“I do not lie about what happened to me, and I try so hard to forget it, but I never will. The emotional, mental and physical scars will probably never go away. I don’t need anyone to believe it… as long as I know it happened, nothing will ever change that… but I don’t want other innocent children to suffer the same way I did.” 

Fudge was silent for a while and thoughtful before his face turned serious, “You’d be willing to show me this proof then?” Harry nodded, “Very well after we finish here, we will head back to my office where we can gather all this proof and work from there to put this into action for others to be protected from.” 

Harry was nervous to say the least, but Tom’s constant presence soothed his restless dragon side and calmed him down greatly. After their discussion was over and lunch had been finished, they headed back to the Ministry and talked over procedures that the man would need to have them documented. Tom personally recommended some people, and Fudge agreed to it. However, the minister recommended that Dumbledore be present as well. 

Harry was confused as to why the old fool should be privy to what was going on, but he bit his lip and didn’t say a word. Harry had to remind himself that his Orion persona wasn’t usually an angry person. He was supposed to be open and friendly to everyone and outgoing despite his past. He glanced to Tom, and though he didn’t show much himself, he could tell the man was not pleased with this assessment. 

They waited for the chosen to come, and when they did, Harry felt glad to know Narcissa was amongst the ones that had been asked to be there. Dumbledore had brought Snape, and Tom smiled politely though he knew the man was glad the potion master was there. Dolores Umbridge was there as a representative as well as Amelia Bones. The healer… or doctor in this case was an older man that Harry recognized as a tier-three Death Eater. 

He relaxed a bit more, but this meant a lot of people he knew would find out just how bad his past had been. Harry made his Orion persona appear hesitant, and Minister Fudge coaxed him forth with Narcissa’s help. It was thanks to Narcissa that Harry took a step forward and removed his shirt. It was good that he’d decided to wear a long sleeve shirt that day instead of his normal open back shirt, mostly because he’d felt he’d needed to that day. 

“Come, Orion, we are all friends here,” she said softly to him, and he nodded. 

Harry removed his robe and showed hesitance at his shirt, his hands trembling to give off his nervousness, as he slipped his shirt up over his head. He watched as Tom grimaced, mostly for show since he already knew about it. Amelia and Dolores covered their mouths in wide eyed horror, and Fudge looked pale as a ghost. What got his attention more was the look Snape gave him, it wasn’t directed at him, he knew that much, but the man looked furious like he was going to rip someone apart. 

Even through the black tattoo on his back, everyone could see the big bolded letters of the word _‘Freak’_ across the top of his back. They could see the scars of years of abuse littering said back, though some could not be seen as well as others did. The tattoo however did not stop the ones on his arms and chest from being seen either. The doctor stepped up, his own face pale, as he glanced at everyone in the room. 

He looked to Tom, and Tom nodded to him in permission to look over the wounds. “What are we looking for, sir?” He asked the Minister. 

“We are looking for proof, but judging by what I see, it seems proof enough, but I would like your expert opinion to see if these are as old as he says they are,” The doctor nodded and mumbled a few spells over Harry’s body. 

The man’s eyes bulged at the readings he received back, “Minister, these are very old, this one,” he pointed to the word freak, “Was done around the time he was a young teen. The smaller and scattered scars are just as old, if not older. That’s not all his bone structure consists of breaks that healed wrongly and have been re-broken to be set right. Whether the re-brake was his own doing or not is left to be seen.” 

“I did… Usually, when it was my arms or ribs that needed the re-break. I don’t deny that at all,” He stated softly, shivering at a memory he wasn’t fond of at all. 

“Ms. Malfoy, you say you watched him go through night terrors, correct?” 

“Yes, sometimes they were so bad that Lucius and I feared he would accidently hurt himself,” She looked at Harry, and he nodded, telling her it was okay. “He had been going through them silently from what we could tell, and he pretended the next morning that he was entirely fine, but we could see that these nightmares were taking a toll on the young man. So, we helped him and gave him therapy… we can provide the documentation if you’d like.” 

“That would be splendid, Mrs. Malfoy,” Minister Fudge said. 

“What is to say these scars aren’t faked Minister, there are potions and spells out there to deceive medical spells,” The doctor looked indignant at Dumbledore’s words. 

“How can you say that? These wounds look real to me, Headmaster,” Amelia practically screeched at him. 

“If it’s a spell putting forth these scars, why not say a counter spell that dispels such thing?” Snape droned out having recovered from his anger. 

“Good idea, Mr. Snape. Zane, would you do the honors to see if such a thing has occurred?” Tom nodded, but he was visibly showing his anger. Similarly, Amelia was showing her anger as well as Dolores, who was still silent, and Narcissa, who was glaring daggers at Dumbledore for such words. 

“I will cast multiple dispelling spells to see if you are hiding the fact that you are truthfully not injured,” Tom started to cast spells, all of which were verbal so others knew what they were, and when nothing was revealed, he turned to Dumbledore, “Headmaster, is this sufficient enough proof?” 

Dumbledore didn’t even show if he was troubled or not, but something in his eyes was dark as he smiled and nodded, “It seems that will be enough. Mr. Black indeed has been proven that these are real.” 

There were audible sighs, but Harry wasn’t paying attention to them. He’d been without his robes or shirt for quite some time. The room was cold, which showed that Fudge liked his office cool. Harry was starting to feel the effects, and he wavered on his feet a bit. Dolores spoke up this time after being quiet for so long. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Black?” 

Harry didn’t answer since to him her voice sounded as though it was far away, and before he knew it, he was collapsing. Tom caught him before he could even hit the ground. Harry heard frantic voices, but they all seemed muffled to him, and his eyes blurred a bit as he shivered in Tom’s arms. He felt a hand on his forehead, and it was removed quickly. 

“…burning up…been… before?” Harry didn’t understand anything being said, “…condition… small.” 

Harry shivered once again and curled up closer to Tom, whose grip tightened on him. It wasn’t long before Harry passed out, and Tom knew he needed to get Harry out of that office and some place warmer. Narcissa had been explaining his condition to everyone in the room after Amelia had felt his forehead and revealed how hot he was to the touch and asked if he’d ever been this way before. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Narcissa had said he’d had the condition since he was real young. She said that his current state happened when he stayed in a room that was cold for too long. Minister Fudge profusely apologized and that if he had known, he would have found a much warmer room to conduct this all in. Narcissa said he didn’t know, and Orion had been secretive about his conditions to keep people from worrying and to live normally. 

It was shortly after that, they accompanied Narcissa to the Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore as well followed along, which annoyed Tom to no end. Tom quickly helped Lucius warm Harry up the best they could, and Amelia and Narcissa escorted everyone out of the room to let Orion rest. Harry was still shivering but was doing better now. Tom left Harry to Lucius, who looked worried and was doing all he could to keep heat inside Harry’s body. 

The man was casting some warming charms by the time Tom left the room and appeared in the living room. From there, Zane took over the conversation and had Fudge agreeing readily that there would be changes about magical children in the muggle world. New orphanages would start opening up in the wizarding world for magical children, but it would take some time to accomplish this feat. 

Dumbledore seemed to look displeased and had been watching Tom irritatingly close. The man also asked questions about this plan Zane had for the magical children and orphanages. He answered with the same excuse he’d given Fudge as well as the proof Orion gave to them all. Eventually, Dolores and Amelia left the room as well as Snape followed by the Minister and Dumbledore. 

Zane had told Fudge that he would stick around to see if the young man was okay and inform him later on his condition. The Minister seemed happy about it while Dumbledore had not. When they were finally all gone other than the doctor, who was staying to help in case they need his assistance with Harry, Tom dropped his Parseltongue glamour. He made his way upstairs, his crimson eyes looking into the room that held Harry within it. Lucius was still hovering over him like a worried father as he wiped away sweat that collected on Harry’s brow. 

“How is he doing?” 

“He’s recovering but slowly, my lord,” Lucius said softly. 

“I see…” 

Tom was upset that he hadn’t thought about Harry’s condition upon entering that room. To Voldemort it had been quite pleasant, but he knew better than that with Harry. Harry was a rare anomaly for his race. Something such as his condition never happened open and when it did those dragons never lasted long unless they were with a hoard that could keep them warm. Tom stepped into the room at this thought and he ordered Lucius to get out and he did so without hesitation. 

It was obvious that the heating charms were not working for him, the dragon’s body retained heat warmer than one being. Judging by what Draco had said, it had taken Harry quite a while last time to recover, and Draco had had to let Snape in on his absence to help deal with Dumbledore. Mostly claiming the boy was sick and needed time to rest. At least, it had kept the old fool from snooping when Snape was around, and he was grateful for it. 

Sighing, Voldemort climbed into the bed next to Harry, pulling the boy close to him, and Harry immediately nuzzled closer, drawn in by the warmth of the other males. He tucked Harry up under his chin and sighed again, his red eyes staring off at a wall silently as he let his thoughts wander. Ever since Harry came to them, Voldemort had found himself enjoying the boy’s company. 

His plans involving the boy were something he knew that was a must, but now he was going out of his way to make the key to everything happy. He had also noted the boy’s deteriorating personality and how much darker it was getting, let alone the fact the boy didn’t smile often. The times he did they were usually hollow and empty, but the rare ones that held so much emotion, he found himself cherishing them. 

He placed a hand on the back of Harry’s head. Several months had passed since the day Harry had come to him. Several months he spent teaching and training him, and still Harry thirsted to learn more than what he already knew. Was it to escape his past or was it to become stronger with just knowledge itself? The latter was probably more than unlikely, and judging by the information he’d learned over the years, it was probable that he was running. Voldemort knew all too well what he was running from. His past was something that haunted the boy even when he tried to ignore it. The light inside Harry turned grey with each and every day, until his soul would finally become black. He was made privy to the letters he sent to the Malfoys’ house during his time at Hogwarts. To most, the letters were innocent, but to Voldemort, they were guarded, which told him of the tight hold Harry had on his emotions. 

“T-Tom?” He heard the soft voice and looked down at the slowly rousing male. 

“I’m here Harry,” Tom said, stroking the side of his face. 

“S-so cold.” 

Voldemort smirked and chuckled slightly as Harry tried to bury himself up against him. He shifted slightly to fit Harry against him now, their limbs tangled together as they layed there. It was rare moments such as this when Harry let him get this close. Other times had been met with panic when they got this close. He’d kissed Harry all of two times, but this kind of closeness had been a no go for a long time. 

“Sleep Harry,” He said to him. 

“N-not t-tired, just c-cold,” He stammered. 

Voldemort chuckled and just held him close. He had to admit though since Harry came to him, things had changed a lot. Not only had he regained most of his emotions that he had sorely lacked. He was starting to believe that using Horcruxes had been a mistake from the start. Though, if he hadn’t, would he have ever met his little dragon? He assumed not, considering that he probably wouldn’t have been there when Harry was old enough to be like this with him. 

Voldemort glanced down at Harry, whose eyes were barely open as his shiver slowly slowed to soft trembles instead. Harry glanced up when he’d sensed someone was watching him and Voldemort just stroked the side of his face gently. Harry’s face seemed to heat up as a blush slowly appeared on his features, his eyes slightly going wide as he looked up at him. 

Voldemort leaned down slowly and captured his lips into a gentle kiss. He felt Harry tense, but it eventually died down, and Harry seemed to melt against him. He could hear that Harry’s breathing was fast, and he pulled away to press his forehead to Harry’s. His crimson eyes watched Harry’s silently as the wide pupils slowly narrowed once again. His breathing started to calm, and Voldemort stroked the side of his face once again. 

He didn’t need any words to tell him that the other male wasn’t ready for such closeness. It was a start however, and Harry hadn’t completely freaked out about the situation like he had the first time when he’d been teasing the boy. He sighed softly but didn’t push the other, and Harry stayed quiet, only ducking his head back up under Voldemort’s chin. Voldemort sighed but otherwise said nothing as he held the boy against him. It wasn’t long after that that Harry fell asleep, his warm breath finding his skin beneath his shirt. Stroking long fingers through his unbraided hair, he thought to himself before falling asleep himself. Both tangled together as they slept and both unknowing of the two standing in the doorway, watching them with gentle smiles. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Days had gone by since the incident, and the minister had basically given him the month off. This was no thanks to Tom sticking his nose into everything, and Harry was feeling bored to hell. Draco was off to one side of the room, reading some book he’d bought. Harry sighed for the umpteenth time, and Draco dropped the book into his lap and groaned. 

“Blood hell, Harry, why don’t you find something to do if you’re so bored?” He sighed. 

“I can’t. I’ve read every book in the library.” 

“No, you haven’t,” Draco deadpanned. 

“Actually yes, I have, and I have had plenty of time to do so,” He sighed, considering the days he had to relive everything. 

“What? You can’t be serious,” Draco gave a look of disbelief, “You’re a bigger nerd then that Granger girl.” 

Harry chuckled, “Maybe.” 

“Great… You seriously need a g-” he paused, and his eyes went wide while his smirk became extremely mischievous, “We should _‘make’_ you a girl.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide, “No way.” 

Harry jumped up from his seat when Draco’s smirk turned into a full blow out smile. Harry was down the hall with Draco hot on his heels as he slid across the hall on a sharp turn. He could hear Draco slam into the wall behind him. Harry was significantly faster than Draco thanks to his enhanced speed do to the serpentine dragon he was. He eventually lost Draco, and Harry panted heavily as he listened for the other but could hear nothing. 

He stayed there for quite a while hearing nothing and figured the other male must have given up. He slowly walked down the hall, his senses on high alert as he walked down the hall. He suddenly felt like a gazelle being hunted by a lion. His heart was in his throat, and he had a smile plastered to his lips as though he was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. 

Harry paused when he heard a strange sound coming from nearby. At first, he thought maybe it was just one of the elves, but the next thing he knew, he was on the floor pinned under a deviously smirking Draco Malfoy. Harry stared at him wide eyed and knew more than anything this wasn’t going to end pleasantly for him. 

“Now that I have your attention again, we are going to make you a girl,” Draco said, smirking. 

“Dray, that is impossible,” Harry tried to lie to him. 

“No, it’s not. I remember our Lord telling you anything is possible with that parsle-magic you use. Now with that established,” He chuckled, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Harry groaned, “Are you serious?” 

Draco laughed and nodded as he helped him up, “Don’t you ever wonder what you could look like as a girl?” 

Harry blushed, “Not until now no…” 

“Well then, let’s get started,” He smirked, “Since we’re going to do this keep you original eye color and for your hair…” 

“Wait, you are acting like I will go out like that,” Harry paled. 

Draco chuckled, “Why not? Sure, someone might enjoy it.” 

Harry blushed when the Dark Lord popped up in his mind, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Sure, you don’t,” He chuckled, “It would make that person happy, and keep suspicions low.” 

“Fine,” Harry said, ducking his head while still blushing like mad. 

“Okay then… now, your hair shouldn’t be your normal hair color,” He looked Harry up and down a few moments, “Red.” 

“Red?” 

“Yes, red, I think it would bring out your eyes a little bit more. Like a Phoenix or something,” Draco mumbled. 

Harry groaned softly, but he submitted and told Draco to leave the room he had dragged him into at some point. He promised the other male he would do what the other had suggested, but he wanted him to be out of the room for now. Harry wanted him to leave because the parseltongue magic he had to use was one that wasn’t a glamour it was like shifting things around like a shape shifter would. It was similar to transforming into his dragon form willingly, and all Harry had to do was bring forth a female human form instead, which would take a several minutes to perfect. 

“You better keep your promise, Harry. I will stay out here all day until you do as I suggested,” He smirked before the door closed. 

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. What had he literally gotten himself into? Draco was definitely a force to be reckoned with and now Harry had to keep his promise or suffer for it when he didn’t. He groaned and pulled away from the door before sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, placing his hands on his knees. He was embarrassed about all of this, but to get Draco off his case, he knew he had to do what the other male suggested. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed his thoughts away and cleared his mind as he focused on the task at hand. He poured his attention and magic into the spell that he was now hissing out through his lips. 

The swell of magic filled the air in the room, and he was sure Draco could feel the swell of magic through the door. He sighed and relaxed his magic once more before starting all over again. To be honest doing parsle-magic was exhausting, and even with his dragon energy, he still felt drained. Outwardly, however, Harry’s hair flickered from black to a dark red color. His hair looking as though a small flame was flicking to life as time ticked by. What was uncomfortable to him was that his shirt became tight on him. He grimaced but ignored it as he concentrated. This kept on in the same manner for about half an hour before Harry paused to rest a bit. After he was able to complete this task the first time, it would be simple to do it every other time later on. Changing into another form would be as easy as taking a breath of air and would only take a second to do because his body would forever remember the form. 

When Harry was ready once more, he picked up where he left off. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out evenly, feeling as his own magic filled the air around him, and his form changed slowly. After several more minutes, Harry was leaned forward on the floor, his hands splayed out in front of him as he panted before allowing himself to fall back and lay on the floor, his chest rising and falling swiftly. 

“Harry, are you finished now?” came Draco’s voice from the other side of the door, obviously sensing the magic inside the room dying down. 

Harry sighed it was now or never, “Y-yeah.” 

He heard the door open and feet approach where he was in the middle of the room before they stopped, and he saw Draco leaning over him. His face held surprise, and Harry just blinked up at him, owlishly. He sat up and shifted slightly, tilting his head to the right slightly to stare at the blond before he spoke. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing… have you had a chance to look at yourself since changing?” 

“No, I was too tired to really move,” Harry said puzzled. 

Draco straightened out and pulled out his wand before conjuring a mirror, “Here, take a look.” 

Harry had to blink in surprise as he looked into the full-length mirror that popped up in the room. Harry stood, and Draco took a step back to watch Harry look over his work. What caught his eyes first was the hair. The red wavy rivers cascading down his form shimmered just like fire in the light. He’d seen people in the muggle world that had hair as red as his was, but his green eyes seemed to draw out the look a little more. Pale skin made the look something close to an Irish look, but where his eyes fell to next was his now current figure. Smooth flowing curves of his body gave an hourglass look to it, showing elegance in the way he moved. His face heated up when he noted the chest area was rather big, and he had to wonder if his dragon preferred it that way, just as it had with his true form. He felt the slight satisfaction that he could easily identify as his more dragon-like side. 

Harry blinked, “I can’t believe this is me.” 

“I have to admit I didn’t think it would turn out like this, but it works more then I imagined it would,” Draco said with a large smile. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder at him, “You’re going to make me go out there, aren’t you?” 

“Oh yes, definitely,” Draco laughed. and Harry sighed. 

Draco called for one of the house elves, and a female showed up at his call, “What Mimzy be doing for young master?” 

“I would like you to get perfectly measured outfits for Harry here.” 

Mimzy blinked and looked over to Harry, “Why Master Potter be lookin’ like a girl?” 

Draco laughed, and Mimzy’s eyes went wide, “Mimzy be sorry… she not mean to offend.” 

“Its okay, Mimzy,” Harry said softly, glad that the Malfoy’s no longer treated their house elves so poorly anymore. 

Mimzy gave a slight nod and started getting measurements as Draco went and wrote down a list of clothes that would flatter Harry’s figure. Draco, having been with his mother several times when she went on a shopping spree, knew just what was needed. Harry sighed as he just stood there and took it as he thought about what age his new form could pull off. It was definitely someone close to the last year in Hogwarts or close to someone fresh out of Hogwarts. Either way, it benefited him a little if he truly needed the form for any reason. 

Once done, Draco made sure Harry stayed in the form he’d created, and they spoke about random off the wall things to get Harry’s mind off what he was doing. When Mimzy came back, Draco once again stepped out of the room to leave Harry to change clothes. Harry found it really annoying to deal with a woman’s bra, not to mention it was uncomfortable, no wonder they complained about them. He sighed and switched to one that didn’t have a wire and then moved on to other items. 

By the time Harry was finished, his face was beat red with embarrassment. Until that day, he’d never seen a female body naked before, and having that body be his own somehow made him feel odd about it all. He knew if Draco or anyone else planned to force him into this form often, then he’d have to get used to it. 

“Come in, Dray,” Harry said as the door creaked open. 

“That looks good on you,” Draco smirked. 

“Oh come on, Dray, I feel awkward in all of this… more specifically being like this is making me feel strange,” he sighed. 

“Get used to it because I don’t plan on this wasting into the shadows,” He laughed. 

Harry sighed, somehow he knew the other would say that, “So, what’s the plan?” 

“Hmm, how about we go out to Diagon Alley?” he smirked before he started to drag Harry down the hall with him, “Hey mom, can Harry and I go to Diagon Alley?” 

Narcissa looked up and about had a heart attack to see someone unfamiliar in the house, but the wards had not gone off. Harry blushed under her gaze, and he tried to get words to come out of his mouth, but all that did come out was a small squeak. He ducked his head, and he heard her approach them and could practically feel Draco smiling smugly. 

“Harry?” Harry nodded to her, “What possessed you to do this?” 

Harry looked to Draco, who laughed, “My idea, mom. Thought it would be interesting and that someone might appreciate it a little.” 

Narcissa sighed, “Well, I’ll go with you, okay?” 

“Thanks, mom,” Draco said as he gave a smug smirk to Harry, who looked flabbergasted that Narcissa wasn’t stopping this. 

“Why do I feel like everyone is against me here?” Harry murmured. 

“We aren’t against you, just showing you off,” Draco laughed. 

“Hush, Draco, you’re making him uncomfortable,” She shushed the other male, and he returned to a cocky smirk, “Now what is your name to be in this form?” 

“How about Briar Rose?” Harry asked. 

“I like it,” Narcissa said softly, “Now, your background just in case someone asks… how about you’re a friend of the family, but because of your mother, you often travel around so you don’t stick around in one place often.” 

Harry nodded, his voice still soft but definitely held a bell like feminine tone to it, “Okay.” 

Harry was starting to wonder just what had he gotten himself into and was going to happen from that point on. Something told him that something big was around the corner for him, but whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Beta’d by Anjel-Kitty_**
> 
> **_AN2:_**
> 
> **_Anjel: Robe taters? I don’t think those would taste too good._**
> 
> **_Lelu: Hey it’s not my fault this damn thing hates me –pouts-_**
> 
> **_Anjel: -stares a moment before turning to look at story then Lelu- This better not turn into fem-Harry, considering I know you are a die-heart yaoi fangirl._ **
> 
> **_Lelu: -sweat drops and raises hands- I promise not a Fem-Harry fanfiction… just a needed persona to the plot twist –laughs nervously-_ **
> 
> **_Anjel: -dark look- It better not be or we would have an issue._**
> 
> **_Lelu: I promise –droopy kitty ears- I swear this will not be a Fem-Harry fanfic… It’s creepy… No sexual content will go on between Tom and Harry while he’s like this…_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Anjel: -pets Lelu- Good kitty_**
> 
> **_Lelu: -purrs- Now…-points to her- Back to beta reading the rest –smirks evily-_**
> 
> **_Anjel: You’re evil –face plants-_**


	17. Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry was starting to wonder just what had he gotten himself into and was going to happen from that point on. Something told him that something big was around the corner for him, but whether it was good or bad remained to be seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry was starting to hate this form with a white hot passion. The shoes he was forced to wear made him twist his ankles several times. Draco started to even call him a klutz and if he had to stay like this one more minute longer he was going to kill someone for it. His mood was sour and he was starting to show it outwardly as they walked around Diagon Alley. Narcissa had gone on a spending spree and Harry was hating it. 

“Come on Bri, you need to lighten up,” Draco teased. 

“How about I force you into this form and make you parade about in these devil shoes,” Harry hissed to him under his breath. 

“Aww come on, you look great like that.” 

“I don’t care how I look okay? Besides… it’s not like I have anyone who would like _‘This’_ form anyways.” 

“Maybe… but outwardly it would keep people from hating you in public for the one you like.” 

Harry looked to Draco and blushed, “What do you mean?” 

“Oh come on it’s obvious you like him!” 

Harry’s blush deepened, but he didn’t say anything to defend himself. This was mostly because he still hadn’t admitted that fact to himself yet. He liked Tom he knew that much, but he was reluctant to ever say he loved him. He still didn’t know if Tom wanted him because he liked him or if it was all physical. He didn’t want to be hurt if he ever found out that it was later rather than the former. 

“But I hate this form,” Harry said softly. 

“It’s only for appearances you know… I think he likes you best as you are normally, so no worries,” Draco smirked. 

“Your way to confident and cocky about all of this,” Harry hissed. 

“I have to be I’m a Malfoy after all,” Draco smirked, but that fell away when he spotted something. 

Harry turned to look only to see Tom, as Zane, standing behind him with a hand on his hip. Harry paled and he knew Tom would be able to tell it was him in this form. Tom had an amused looked on his face a half smirk on his features. Harry took a step back and looked down and away from him, uncomfortable being found so early in this form. 

“What possessed you to come out like this?” 

“Not my fault… It’s Draco’s fault,” Tom quirked a brow at him. 

“You couldn’t have fought him off?” 

“Didn’t want to hurt him…” 

Tom chucked and stepped forward so no one would hear what he said to Harry, “To be honest I prefer you as you normally are. This for is rather cute, but I don’t have interest in the opposite sex.” 

Harry, blushed bright red and squeaked, “It’s just for show.” 

Tom chuckled, “Then that is fine.” 

Harry looked up at him and sighed, but noticed the look in Tom’s eye that showed confusion and recognition of some kind. He watched Tom shake his head slightly then looked behind him when someone called out to him. Amelia Bones walked up to them a little out of breath as though she’d been rushing over to him. She paused and looked at Tom before looking at Harry and Draco. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy… and who’s this, a friend of yours?” 

“My name is Briar Rose, It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said in greeting. 

“Briar Rose you say, are you knew Britain?” 

“Sort of, my mother and I travel a lot and she wanted me to visit some old friends of hers,” Harry gave a sweet smile. 

“I see,” She turned to look at Tom and somehow Harry felt annoyed with this action like she’d just brushed him off, “Mr. Thallorian, do you know this young lady?” 

“Of course I do, she’s my girlfriend.” 

Harry went beat red at that declaration and he had to remind himself this was all just a ruse so no one would question their relationship in public. Harry was going to fry his brain at this rate… each persona he created was going to becoming a bother to him. He sighed and shook off his thoughts as he kept smiling sweetly. 

“Really? She looks rather young…” 

“Do you think I’m not myself?” Tom asked her. 

“Oh dear me, no I don’t think that at all. I wasn’t implying that you were old Mr. Thallorian I was just…” She trailed off. 

“You thought what? That I would prefer other women? Like older women perhaps?” Tom said to her obviously showing his displeasure and Mrs. Bones knew she’d done something wrong to upset him. 

“I apologize,” She said quickly. 

Tom sighed and turned to Harry, “Rose my dear, I will meet you later is that alright?” 

Harry nodded and Tom left with Mrs. Bones. Harry sighed softly and looked to Draco who was staring at him silently. Harry became self-conscious and glowered at him which only caused Draco to smirk at him. Feeling frustrated Harry started to walk away leaving Narcissa to shop alone as Draco followed him. 

“Aww come on Bri…” 

“No, you’re a bloody ponce.” 

“It went well didn’t it?” Draco said to him. 

“I guess, but it doesn’t stop the fact that I feel humiliating in this get up,” He hissed as he rounded on him. 

“Whoa, easy I was only trying to help,” Draco raised his hands to defend himself if need be. 

“I don’t need your help, now things have become even more complicated then I wanted them to be. It’s bad enough that I have Drama to deal with for both Evan and Orion I don’t need a female me doing the same damn thing,” Harry was very irate now, “I’m not even sure this ruse you plotted is something that will succeed in the first place. If our lord has plans then don’t you think something such as a relationship between me and him, would be allowed to be together?” Harry deflated at his own words, “Or is such a thought a passing fancy… a wish that might never come true.” 

“Hey…” Draco reached forward towards Harry, but stopped and let his hand drop, “I’m sorry… maybe this went a little too far…” 

Harry didn’t say anything instead he just turned and started walking. His thoughts wandering as he thought to himself. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and that caused him to run into someone head on. Who he had run into however was someone he never thought he would see in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore in the most god awful outfit he’d seen to that day. It was a bright blue robe with green at the base like a field of some kind and upon that field was a group of different colored sheep playing and bouncing around. Smiling and twinkling up higher on the robe was a sun that looked to be dancing in the sky amongst floating clouds. Harry found it extremely hard to look away to look at the old fool from where he was, having fallen down when he’d run into him. 

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Harry said to him. 

“None sense my dear it was my fault I’m sure,” Harry hesitated when he saw the same look he’d seen in Tom’s eyes cross Dumbledore’s, that same confusion and recognition. 

Harry felt puzzled and completely confused by these stares that it left him wondering just what the heck was going on. Harry watched as the older wizard extended a hand out to him and he refused it before standing on his own. He was sure his eyes were starting to harden with his slowly building emotions. He took a step back and looked down and away. 

“A-anyways, I need to be going,” Harry said to the older man. 

“Wait, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Albus Dumbledore. What is your name?” He said. 

“Umm… Briar Rose,” Harry murmured. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose,” There is was again, that confusion and recognition in the old man’s eyes as he spoke. 

“It was nice to meet you too sir, I must go now,” Harry took a step back his senses telling him he shouldn’t be there. 

“I hope to meet again,” Dumbledore said pleasantly. 

It was then that Harry noticed the man was with the Weasley’s, why hadn’t he noticed them? Oh yeah, because of the ungodly outfit the old fool was wearing. He turned to Draco who looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon and he was sure if he hadn’t had a reign on his emotions as well that he would have looked the exact same way. This was a horrible day already and Dumbledore had made it worse. Without another word Harry turned and left them to go back to Draco. He grabbed the other boy’s arm and started to walk away without a protest from the other male. 

“Hey… your hurting my arm Bri,” Draco said loud enough to snap Harry from his thoughts. 

“Oh, sorry Dray,” He sighed as he looked back over his shoulder towards the direction they came from, “Something is off I don’t like this in the least. First Tom then him, what am I missing.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure myself but, something just seems really off about their reactions. My senses keep telling me that something just isn’t right and the worst has yet to come,” He looked to Draco who looked confused. Harry smiled slightly, “I’m sorry it might just be nothing.” 

Draco sighed, “Okay… let’s get back to mom she might be upset we left her alone.” 

Harry laughed, “Okay.” 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

This wasn’t possible none of this could be, but if it was then how did it happen? Dumbledore stared after the fiery red hair girl as she vanished amongst the people in the street. Brair Rose… it seemed so long ago since he had heard that name, or otherwise named the Phoenix amongst the dark lord’s army. This did not bode well and judging by the way the girl he’d met just a few moments ago it was plane to see that she wasn’t the girl he’d met back then. She was more polite and seemed completely different from the brutal girl he’d known back then. What’s more is that she was with the Malfoy heir, which showed she was already tied to the family even before he’d first met her. 

“Headmaster, Dumbledore?” Mr. Weasly asked tentatively. 

“Yes, Arthur?” 

“Is something wrong? You seem to be in deep thought since that little run in with the Rose girl.” 

“Arthur this is important and it must not be said beyond this conversation.” 

“I understand,” Mr. Weasly said to him, his wife silent next to him and bill just as silent. 

“Ms. Briar Rose… is someone I had met before long ago. I’m not sure how she got here or if this is her true time line. However, in the past she wasn’t the polite sweet young lady before us and she went by another name amongst the dark forces ranks. Her name she went by was Phoenix and she was a ruthless warrior skilled in fighting not just by magic, but in hand to hand combat as well. She was a terrifying opponent and she kept the forces together for a little while after Voldemort had vanished,” He paused noticing Arthur’s and the other Weasley’s pale complexions, “We need to gather information on her here and hopefully stop her before anything terrible happens.” 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The day went by fast and Harry was now closed in his room and back to his normal self. Draco was locked out and Narcissa was planning for some kind of get together. Harry sighed as he curled up in a chair near the window, his green eyes staring out at the clear blue sky. It was only moments later that the house wards went of showing someone had arrived. Judging by the feel of the magic he knew Tom and showed up and was more than likely on his way to his own room or Harry’s. 

When his door creaked open he could already tell who it was and so didn’t look over, “How was your day?” 

“It was great since I got to see you earlier,” The older male said to him. 

“I’m glad you got a kick out of your day,” Harry said blushing, “Mine was horrible by the way.” 

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Tom said coming up beside his chair and looked out the window with him. 

“Well you’re not the one who had to parade around like a girl… let alone run into the old fool,” he hissed. 

“You ran into him?” Tom looked surprised. 

“Yeah I was surprised to see him there,” Harry said his annoyance in his face, “He was wearing a very ungodly outfit too… It made it really hard not to stare at it.” 

“Hmm wonder why he was there,” Tom thought to himself. 

“What gets me was the stare he gave me…” 

“Stare?” 

“It was confused… yet there was recognition in it as well, but today was the first time Briar Rose had ever come into being… so I don’t understand.” 

Tom was staring at him and he knew it he could practically feel the man’s gaze on him. It made him uncomfortable for the longest time until it lifted from him. Harry glanced over at him as Tom sighed and he looked like he was thoughtful, but something about it seemed worried as well. Tom didn’t say anything, but somehow Harry knew the man was keeping something from him. He didn’t push it though and he knew he should have, but he didn’t. 

Days went by since that day with Tom and Harry not once returned to that form. He was pretty sure Draco was planning something, though he just hoped he would be able to get away from anything happened. Now whether he was luck was another story, for when it involved the blond everything seemed to go astray. 

“Harry!” Draco called out and Harry cringed and looked over to him. 

“What now?” 

“Mom says there is going to be a party, today.” 

“A party were?” 

“Well Minister Fudge is throwing a party. He’s invited quite a number of people,” He smiled widely, “Ms. Bones was talking to much though and told people about Bri.” 

Harry face planted, “No I’m not using that form again. It got me enough grief last time… pretend she’s not feeling well or something.” 

Draco sighed, “Okay, okay we’ll do it your way… you know you take the fun out of all of this.” 

“How is this fun, making me be like a girl and dressing me up like some doll… it’s demeaning.” 

“Only if you let it be Harry,” Draco chuckled. 

“No and that’s final,” He growled. 

“Okay, no Briar Rose…” Draco sighed, “So who are you going as since Evan is overseas visiting a _‘friend’_ ,” Draco asked, “As Orion?” 

“It’s to be expected that I should be there,” Harry said as he looked away. 

“Don’t you think it would be expected for Zane’s girlfriend to be there? People will think she stood him up.” 

Harry groaned, “You seriously aren’t guilt tripping me into this are you?” 

“I wouldn’t do something like that… just stating a fact,” He murmured. 

“I knew,” the dragon boy moaned, “I hate you, you know that?” 

“I love you to brother,” Draco said snickering. 

“Okay I have an idea for that, but I will not, I repeat will not participate in this part as a girl all damn day,” Harry growled glaring at Draco. 

“Fine, as long as Ms. Rose doesn’t make Zane look like a fool,” The blond chuckled and stood up before waving as he left. 

Harry groaned, “He roped me in again! Why can’t I just stick to saying no?” 

He flopped over as he sighed, he really hated this. Tom liked him as he was, and he liked being who he was too. Though, in the current world they lived in they would never accept two men together and that upset him. He hated the way the wizarding world was run and was even more hateful of the man who had been the bane of his existence, Dumbledore. A shiver ran down his spine as he rose from where he was seated and got ready for the day. He was a bit worried about how he was going to go about doing this, but he was sure that he could handle it. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Tom knew something was off the day Harry showed up in Diagon Alley the way he did. It was like trying to remember something through a fog. It might have been because he chose to forget that face, or that he honestly could not remember the girl because she had truly only been with them for a short time. Either way it was like a shock to his system as a face from his past showed up before him. Tom knew who it was though, that all too familiar power was Harry. Was it possible that Phoenix and him were one and the same? 

He didn’t know what was going on and he had a nagging feeling that Harry was Phoenix. Phoenix had to come from this time the question is how in the world did it happen? Even in their current time was time turners and they were the only things the wizarding world had based off of time jumps. Even then however the time turns usually only went back twenty four hours. 

Tom looked over the party goers, his eyes catching Harry in his Orion form. He was happy to see Harry in the form that suits him best. It had been interesting to say the least, considering he preferred men. Had it been mere coincidence that he had a crush on Phoenix or had a part of him picked up on the fact that Phoenix wasn’t all she looked like. He’d always wondered how he could have a crush on something he despised. 

“Mr. Thallorian?” 

“Hmm?” Tom looked over to his right where Mrs. Bones was. 

“Where is Mrs. Rose this evening?” 

“She said she would be by later, since she had previous things to do before the party,” The women pouted and Tom had to fight back disgust. 

“Oh, well then com and dance with me you look quite bored standing over here.” 

She started to hang off his arm like she was his girl and not someone else. Tom had to hold off any emotion from showing on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly though and he gently pulled his arm out of hers. He took a step away and avoided her as politely as possible when she made a grab for him again. He was starting to get annoyed and he really wished that he wasn’t who he was at the moment so he could punish her for even daring to touch him. 

“No thank you Mrs. Bones,” He tried politely. 

She followed him around the area trying hard to bend him to her will, but Tom would not do it. He stopped to talk to some other people at the party, but each and every time he tried to start a conversation something would come up. Once again he was left with the very persistent women and he was starting to lose his tempter. 

“Aww come on it’ll be fun,” She pouted and fluttered her lashes up at him. 

“Mrs. Bones I really don’t feel like dancing, but I thank you for the invitation to do so,” He sighed. 

He hated this women, she was so corrupt and yet still considered herself to be better than any other corrupt person. On top of this she was a married women who was flirting shamelessly to him and not giving a damn that he had someone. Then again he probably wouldn’t go for her either if she’d been a man. He shivered at that thought and tried to step away from her when he noticed Harry had vanished from his view. Sighing he knew he was going to see the face from his past again and he knew that he would have to tell him. He would prefer tonight before anything else happened. 

It was at that thought a light lit up outside, one so bright everyone in the room had to shield their eyes including Tom. Though, it affected him more than everyone else thanks to his dragon like eye sight. He heard Mrs. Bones swear from somewhere nearby as he rubbed his eyes to remove the black spots that covered his vision. 

When his vision cleared they widened in disbelief part of the corner of the room was missing and standing outside the wall was Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley as well as Lucius Malfoy and his son who was passed out on the ground injured. What had happened? Where was Harry? Tom did not like this at all. Was this a fixed point? Was it supposed to happen? If that is the case he already knew where Harry was now and he was no longer in their presence and probably wouldn’t be for a while. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry had planned out how he would go about everything as the day grew on. Being as Orion he was to mingle until he told Fudge that he had to go home saying he was tired and needed the sleep because he had to work early tomorrow. He’d headed back to the mansion with Lucius and Draco, possibly because Tom had told them too. He couldn’t quite understand why he had told them to, was there something he was worrying about? If so what? 

Harry shook the thoughts off and started getting ready as Briar Rose. He hated this form more than anything, but he had to keep up a front in public for Tom as Zane. He groaned softly and wished that it hadn’t had to be this way, but he was left with no choice at this point. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with time, but was always busy staying out in the open as Zane gaining alliances and wrapping people around his fingers. 

“..still I wish it was different,” He murmured out loud. 

“You know talking to your self is the first signs of insanity,” Draco said from the door way and Harry was glad he was at least dressed before the other male had come in. 

“Hey maybe I already am,” He laughed. 

“Somehow I wouldn’t doubt it,” Draco chuckled, “Now come on before our lord starts to freak out.” 

“Tom does not freak out, he just… loses his temper sometimes,” He sighed as Draco grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room. 

Draco chuckled and waved it off before meeting up with Lucius in the main foyer. Lucius looked him up and down, this having been the first time he’d ever seen Harry in this form. Harry sighed not liking this forms ability to draw attention to it. He wanted to turn back and tell them all no, but he bit his lip and they left for the party once more. Harry was definitely dressed for the part of what a pure blood would were, though that wouldn’t matter for long, because as soon as they got there and were heading for the door to join the party they were ambushed. 

One moment Harry was standing and the next he was knocked over and Draco was at his feet wounded. He looked over and saw Dumbledore and Mr. Weasly standing there. Why this attack? And out in the open no less. Wands were pointed and Harry was up and pointing his own as well. He was using his English Oak Wood wand, being careful not to use his Holly wand which was also hidden on his person. 

His eyes narrowed, “What is the meaning of this attack?” 

His question was unanswered as spells flew through the air, and Harry had to move quickly on his feet. His eyes catching spells quickly as they were shot and he dodged them swiftly. Mr. Weasly showed his surprise as well as Dumbledore. However, a spell cast in Lucius’s direction distracted him long enough for them to get in a few lucky shots. Long gashes showed up along his body tearing his outfit and knocking him backwards into the wall he was near. 

“What… Did I do… Wrong?” Harry looked to Dumbledore who had his wand trained on him. 

“This is for the greater good Mrs. Rose,” He said and some kind of spell he recognized flew at him. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to him. The injuries he’d sustained from whatever spell they used hurt more than he was willing to admit. He couldn’t use his dragon healing to allow them to know what he was and he couldn’t dodge because he was in a lot of pain, when he tried his wounds protested and he cringed. When the sickly green spell hit him in the chest a bright light filled the area and he felt pain lace his skin. 

The spell had struck his time turner, which caused a shock to his body, drawing out his electrical ability and intensifying what was going on. He was unable to draw back and lock down his dragon power because of the negative reaction caused by the magic in the time turners sand and the unforgivable used. The last thing he had to think was _‘I’m sorry Tom… looks like I won’t be by your side tonight’_. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

When Harry woke the next, it was gloomy and his green eyes stared up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. He hurt all over, but tried to get up only to cry out in pain. He heard a gasp and someone approached him telling him it was not a good idea to heal his wounds just yet if at all. The face that came into view reminded him of Lucius, but wasn’t. Though, the resemblance was uncanny to say the least. 

“Miss are you alright?” He looked Harry over, “Of course you’re not… who attacked you?” 

Harry was too disoriented to answer the questions and he felt exhausted. His eyes fluttered closed and he heard the male’s voice call frantically at him. Another soon joined the blonds, a faint nagging feeling said he should know that voice, but his consciousness slipped away swiftly. Before he fell into the sweet abyss called sleep he felt as though his body had become extremely light as though he was a feather floating in a breeze. 

When he opened his eyes next he found the bright colors of a familiar white room surrounding him. _‘Hogwarts?’_ He thought to himself as he looked around. What caught his attention was not what he expected. Tom was sitting next to his bed reading a book, but it wasn’t the Tom he knew as of late, but the Tom from the diary incident. His eyes weren’t the crimson he loved, but a dark color that was hard to discern was either black or really dark brown. 

“Oh, your awake,” The voice belonging to Tom said. 

Harry blinked heavily, “Where am I?” 

“At Hogwarts, it’s a safe place for people to be if you ask me,” Tom said thinking he was soothing worries. 

“What’s the date?” 

“Odd question to ask well it if you must know it is, September sixteenth in the year nine-teen forty-four if you must know,” He said to Harry, “Now can you tell me your name Miss?” 

“Shouldn’t manners indicate one tell their name first,” He said back sleepily. 

Tom looked surprised, but otherwise nodded slowly, “My name is Tom Riddle.” 


	18. Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Tom looked surprised, but otherwise nodded slowly, “My name is Tom Riddle.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry couldn’t believe it, he was in the past. Harry was sitting up by this point, his head hung and eyes unfocused as he looked down at the feminine hand of his female persona. What was he going to do now? He practically knew no one here…well he knew them but that was beside the point. He had no clue how to pull himself out of this one and to be honest he didn’t know where to turn to now. 

Harry could feel Tom watching him, even if it seemed as though he wasn’t. Harry closed his eyes and his fingers fisted into the sheets when he heard the doors to the hospital wing open. He opened his eyes and looked up and over only to straighten up and his eyes became guarded and hard. Dumbledore stood there with another older man, and Harry kept his guard up as the two approached him. 

“Hello my dear, I see you’re awake,” The mystery person said. 

“Yes, sir… I’ve been awake for a few minutes now,” Harry replied. 

“I am, Headmaster Dippet. My I ask your name?” 

Harry liked Dippet, but having Dumbledore so close annoyed him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Headmaster. My name is Briar Rose.” 

Dippet smiled and Harry felt relaxed around the man, “Pleasure is all mine Ms. Rose. Can you give us light on what happened to you and if there is anyone who we can contact?” 

Harry looked down and shook his head, “My attackers were a few wizards… a few people I had been calling my family at the time had been protecting me. I’m not sure if they’re okay or not, and since someone found me and not them I can only assume they are not here anymore. I have no one else I know in Britain and I haven’t had parents for a long time.” 

“I am sorry to hear this. Do you have any schooling?” Dippet said to Harry. 

“No, most of what I learned was from other people. I was home schooled for quite some time,” That was half true, considering the teaching he went through at the Malfoy’s house. 

“Headmaster is it possible she can stay here? She looks about the age a seventh year student,” Tom spoke up for the first time since he’d awoken. 

“Hmm, it is possible… we can have her take the O.W.L.s test and see how much she knows so she can participate in the seventh years group for their N.E.W.T.s. What do you think professor Dumbledore?” 

“Is it a wise judgment to take in this girl from which, we know nothing about Headmaster?” He answered. 

“We cannot simply ignore her and leave her uneducated and to wander alone with no place to go now can we Professor?” 

Dumbledore looked at Harry, “I guess not… should I gather the necessary teachers for the testing?” 

Dippet nodded and Dumbledore bowed his head slightly before leaving reluctantly. Harry watched him go and relaxed a bit before looking at Dippet again. The man walked over and sat in a chair, on his other side opposite of Tom. The man had the feeling of gentleness around him, and he made Harry feel welcome. 

“Now… Mr. Riddle you said Mr. Malfoy found her out near the lake, correct?” 

“Yes, Headmaster he was out getting some fresh air when he stumbled across, Ms. Rose here,” Tom confirmed, it was obvious to Harry this was being repeated for his benefit. 

“It was fortunate that Mr. Malfoy had done so. Some of the wounds you sustained Ms. Rose were a bit grave looking, we are fortunate that our nurse could help you. You seemed a little over heated,” Dippet said with a smile. 

“I usually run at a warm temperature sir… It would be no surprise if I seemed warmer than most people,” He admitted. 

“Really why is that?” 

Harry knew he said something he shouldn’t have, but quickly covered it up, “Someone I knew well told me it was something rare.” It wasn’t all a lie considering his heritage was rare, but it would do to throw the man off for the time being, “Um sir how long have I been out anyways?” 

“Only a few days, but you have healed remarkably well thanks to the potions given to help you recover. From what I hear you will be released from here soon, if you are healthy enough. How do you feel by the way?” He asked kindly. 

“I’m feeling quite well, better than earlier,” Harry made a face that made Dippet start chuckling. 

“I am glad to hear that,” He smiled, “Do you think you’ll be able to take the tests once you’re released?” 

“I believe so,” He said softly. 

Dippet nodded just as the doors opened and Harry lifted his head to see who walked in with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Slughorn was with him as well as a few other teachers Harry didn’t recognize. Dippet rose from his seat and greeted the teachers before turning to Harry. 

“Ms. Rose these will be the teachers you will be testing under to see whether you will be in Tom’s year or not. Professor Dumbledore will be giving you your O.W.L.s,” Dippet said as he gestured to the teachers that had come in, “This is Professor Horace Slughorn, Professor Herbert Beery, and Professor Silvanus Kettleburn.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said politely, “My name is, Briar Rose.” 

Harry could feel Tom staring at him the whole time, but then again so was Dumbledore and everyone else, but the first two stares unnerved him. In his time he hated Dumbledore and liked Tom quite a lot and being under their gaze unnerved him in this time. He just hoped that nothing went wrong during his time here and that he won’t mess anything up. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Upon Harry’s release Dippet gave him a few days to relax, having him stay in a female prefect’s room until he could be tested and placed. It had been odd for him to stay in a room with another female, but was grateful to have a bed of his own while he stayed in the room since it was big enough. Tom wasn’t around and from what he heard Tom was head boy. None the less Harry believed the other male was very untrusting of him, but that was expected. In this time Tom wasn’t trusting of most people. When testing came into play Harry passed the O.W.L.s with flying colors. Testing under the other teachers was a breeze as well, and so here he was sitting in Dippet’s office waiting to hear what his placing was. 

“You did well, Ms. Rose. You have passed all tests with flying colors and have been spoken fondly of by each teacher,” Harry doubted that, since Dippet glanced to Dumbledore as he spoke this. 

“That is great to hear sir,” Harry said. 

“Now it is time to place you,” Dippet said as he got up and walked over to a shelf where the sorting hat sat, “This is the sorting hat. He will place you in the house that best suits you.” 

“Alright,” Harry said as he sat still and Dippet placed the hat upon his head. 

Harry didn’t jump when the hat spoke, though this time it was not out loud. It felt intrusive as the hat spoke to him through his mind instead. Harry vaguely wondered why the hat spoke out first time he’d been under its scrutiny. The second time when he’d been Evan had been just as amusing as it switched between speaking out and within his mind. He sighed as he listened to the hat silently. 

_‘Ahh, Briar Rose? I think not, but there are many names… or should I say titles to you, yes? Let alone your appearance is not all that it seems…’_

_‘You won’t say anything… will you?’_

_‘Hmmm… no I think I not. I would like to see how this plays out, it has been quite boring around here and some excitement is due.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘It is strange though… your mind feels familiar yet I have never been privy to it… Timer traveler perhaps?’_

_‘It is by accident, but yes you are correct about that. You were privy to it twice… the first time I asked to be Gryffindor when you told me Slytherin would suit me best and then second was when I decided to go with Slytherin.’_

_‘Hmm your mind is very Slytherin like, but it could be Raven Claw as well with all this intellectual thoughts passing through your mind…Though Slytherin would be best and it would be wise to be there. It will help you on your way to greatness.’_

_‘I know and I plan to stay in Slytherin this time around as well.’_

_‘It looks like your mind is made up… very well, may as well announce the decision.’_

“SLYTHERIN!!” The hat shouted to the room. 

Dippet smiled and removed the hat however Harry caught the fleeting look that had crossed Dumbledore’s face had made. He was suspicious of him maybe even upset about the placing of where he’d be. Harry looked over to Dumbledore the man giving him a gentle smile that Harry knew was a fake one. Why did the man not like his Briar Rose persona? She was polite and was well mannered. Shaking the thought off, he looked to Dippet as he spoke. 

“Mr. Slughorn, can you get Tom Riddle? He will escort Mr. Rose to the Slytherin dorms so you can return to your duties,” Dippet asked him. 

“Of course, I will be back in a moment,” The man replied before turning to leave the room. 

Dippet dismissed the other teachers and Dumbledore left reluctantly. Seriously what was with the man? It was starting to get on Harry’s nerves. He sighed before looking down at his hands in thought as Dippet sat down behind his desk. He was unsure how long they sat there in silence, but Dippet didn’t seem to deem it necessary to fill the silence with any kind of chatter. When he heard the door open Dippet smiled and spoke once again. 

“Ah, Mr. Riddle I would like for you to show Mrs. Rose around as well as getting her situated in Slytherin dorm,” He said as Tom walked into the room as Harry rose from his seat. 

“Of course Headmaster,” Tom said with a respectful bow of his head. 

“Ms. Rose I would like you to take this as well. Since you will need some items for this year’s classes this amount should suffice for anything you would need,” He held out a pouch of money to him. 

“O-okay,” He stammered a bit. 

To be truthful he had his money pouch from before he got thrown in this time. Admittedly it wasn’t much, but it was enough considering the time he was in. The items he was to get would probably be notably cheaper than in his own time. This extra money would be more than enough to get him by until he found a job, which would come after he graduated Hogwarts it seemed. Sighing he looked to Tom after taking the pouch, finding it useless to argue with Dippet about the money. Besides it was best to just take what was given to him without questions. 

“Ready?” Tom asked. 

“Yes,” Harry answered before leaving with Tom. 

Harry was silent and really hadn’t been paying any attention to where they’d been going. He suddenly found himself pinned against a wall and dark eyes were staring into his. To Harry Tom looked angry and annoyed so he let his emotional mask drop. He had a feeling this Tom knew he was telling half-truths to everyone about who he was, but he wasn’t giving up any information. 

“I can tell when someone is lying to me Ms. Rose… if that is even your real name.” 

“What I do is my business Mr. Riddle and I do not have to answer to you,” Harry snipped at him. 

“I think you’ll find out that you soon might be,” Tom smirked darkly. 

The room temperature erupted into a fiery one, “I don’t doubt that, but I warn you now. Do not tame what is considered impossible. I already answer to someone and I’m forever bound by him,” Harry’s face was dark and his eyes had hardened, he would be damned that he would back down to the younger Tom. 

Tom jerked back when Harry shocked him slightly with his electricity and he looked confused. Probably because he wasn’t sure what just happened, “Is that so?” 

“Yes and No… you could say I like to walk a fine line,” He said as he watched Tom eye him wearily. 

“Is your master Grindelwald?” 

“No and telling you who it is would mean nothing,” Harry touched gently at the collar on his neck that was still there. 

Tom eyed the collar, “A Slave?” 

“Not entirely,” He said to him. 

“You’re being evasive,” He hissed. 

“Not really… I’m just stating basic facts. I cannot lie really. Rose is me and I am her. I have many other names and titles as well that you do not need to know. You have your own secrets I am sure and so I have my own… isn’t that right Tom?” 

Tom’s eyes went wide slightly, seemingly catching the familiar tone Harry held in the mention of his name. Yet Tom knew not who Rose was and why she would have a tone of familiarity. He clenched his teeth and roughly grabbed his wrist, but Harry felt as though someone weak was holding him. In all honesty Tom was weak and Harry longed for the strong touch of his Tom. Without warning Harry had Tom pinned to the wall with his own powerful grip on Tom’s wrists next to his head. 

“Let go of me!” He barked. 

“All you need know is… I hate Dumbledore as much as you do,” Tom froze and looked at him, “The man is the reason for every wrong in my life. I want to see him perish in the cruelest ways possible and hear his screams as he dies.” 

Tom was quiet during all that, “What makes you think I hate him? I could go and tell him what you said.” 

Harry smirked, “Not your style Tom… you prefer suffering don’t you? You like control and making those who cause you problems harm. Don’t worry though I won’t get in your way. The world needs a better dark lord than that sad excuse for a wizard right now. I wish you the best of luck… oh and I would like to go by the name Phoenix if you don’t mind.” 

“Why should I call you by that and why do you think I will be a dark lord?” 

“Hmm… it’s up to you if you do or not, but know this even if I do not answer to you as I said… I would do so anyways in the best interests of events ahead of you. As for me thinking you’re a dark lord… Tom you do not realize the darkness, I can practically see and feel it dripping off of you… it is intoxicating.” 

Tom paled, “You’re a magic sensitive?” 

“Yes, I sure am,” Harry chuckled as he released Tom and took a step back his hands clasping behind his back as he slightly danced away from him, “I hope I do not disappoint your expectations of me.” 

Harry knew he was either marking himself as an enemy or an ally either way Tom would keep a close eye on him. Harry’s eyes softened a bit however in spite of his slight showing of his darker side. He looked down and away before sighing softly. He looked back at Tom and the other was very thoughtful of what was revealed. 

“You confuse me Ms. Ros- Phoenix,” He admitted, “First you say something along the lines of not following me yet you say you will. How do I know I can trust you?” 

“You don’t know… as muggles would say…Take it on a leap of faith,” Tom looked surprised that someone knew a muggle phrase, “Yes, Tom I was raised by muggles… and they died as well.” 

Harry knew he was feeding Tom some vital information, but it wasn’t big information that would ever get him anywhere. He could tell Tom was confused, and the more Harry spoke the more Tom looked as though he was becoming relaxed. Mostly because he thought he was in control of this conversation as he kept Harry speaking. Harry internally smirked as he watched the other male silently. He brushed some hair back away from his face as he stood there. 

“You’re a conquest I’m willing to conquer Phoenix,” Tom admitted 

Harry laughed, “That’s what I like to hear,” The comment looked like it confused him and he elaborated on it, “Conquering me… it would be fun to see you try and to be honest I look forward to seeing you try. It wouldn’t be any fun if you didn’t.” 

Tom glared before smirking darkly, “Fine… we’ll see just how strong you really are.” 

Harry only smiled before he started walking down the hall and towards the Slytherin common room. This stumped Tom, the other male having assumed that Harry didn’t know his way around the place. Having looked distracted, aloof, and lost earlier. Harry had played him like a fiddle and now Tom was probably wondering what the heck he’d just gotten in to. Harry glanced over his shoulder to look back at Tom who quickly caught up and walked slightly ahead of him, not liking to be behind anyone. Harry smirked before his thoughts turned else were. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The days ahead of Tom were a constant test of wills and intellect against Phoenix. Tom was sure the other would crack eventually and become a follower, but Phoenix would never agree to take his mark. Something about her made him feel oddly, and to say the other acted more like a Tom boy then a lady was something that distracted him a bit. He knew he didn’t like girls, so why was this girl any different? He was confused by her and sometimes he felt a rise of anger that fizzled out not long after. He found he could never stay angry at the other for very long. 

On top of his battle with the women he was having difficulties with Grindelwald. He needed to get somewhere with someone and it was more than likely going to happen with Grindelwald then it would with Phoenix. The women, was stubborn and he’d seen the darker personality beneath the fake mask several times as well as a few of his followers who had dared to challenge her. Even the Black family seemed to have taken a shine to her… Orion had even introduced her to Walburga, his cousin. Abraxas even seemed to have taken a shine to her. 

Tom knew he didn’t trust very many people, and those that considered themselves close to him weren’t at all. If Tom gave the word he was sure that the ones close to Phoenix would push her away like the plague. The only thing was if she proved to be a stronger leader then she could easily turn them against him, if it wasn’t for the mark he’d already given them he was sure he might lose them. 

Tom watched Rose as she walked into the Slytherin common room. She was cocky and he knew she had a right to be. She was skilled in many things and with her ability to see magic and feel it, it probably helped her greatly. Tom knew he needed her for his side and even though he made a challenge towards her, he knew it would be extremely hard to make come true. At some point he knew he had to give something to gain her alliance to him. 

What puzzled him was the day he cornered her in the hall. He knew the shock he had felt wasn’t from static, but she seemed to be unaware of it. Was it possible she had control over elements and did not know it? Tom knew it might be possible, but not very many witches or wizards controlled it as she seemed too. So he wondered if she had creature blood in her and the only problem with that was there wasn’t many even then that could channel elements without some kind of spell or pact. 

Something was off about all of this and he couldn’t place it. As far as he could tell Malfoy and the Blacks’ couldn’t give him anything on the women. Avery seemed to get along well with her, but Lestrange seemed to get the brunt of her anger. Usually the man would be silent and just watch everything, but something about her seemed to draw out a darker side to him that made him act the way he was. 

Tom’s eyes slid over to Phoenix and he watched her silently. When she’d first started there at Hogwarts she sat alone and distanced herself from everyone. It was strange how fast she made friends with people what irked him however, was the fact she also got along with the potter boy. It was as though she seemed relaxed around him. If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew she was dark then he would have assumed that she was a light wizard. Yet, something nagged at him in the back of his mind, as though something was trying to tell him that Phoenix might have been a light witch at one point. Now the question was what would make a light witch turn so dark that it alters them greatly? Something vital was missing and Tom wanted to know more. It was as though Briar Rose just dropped out of the sky. He’d asked Abraxas to look up anything he could get on Briar Rose. 

He knew she had to be a pure blood, her features showed a lot of the pure blood traits. Her hair however was a color he didn’t often see in pure bloods let alone the color was vibrant like fire. It was this thought that made him think about the abnormal temperature Rose’s body put off. He’d touched her arm or hand on many occasions and she always seemed to be burning up to him yet she showed no signs of discomfort or weakness because of it. 

“You seem to be thinking really hard,” A silky voice spoke and Tom looked up to see Abraxas. 

“To be truth full I’m thinking about a certain new student,” Tom said sighing, “Have you found anything new?” 

“I’m afraid there isn’t anything on a Briar Rose in Britain. She might be foreign…” 

“I doubt it,” Tom sighed. 

“I don’t know… She taught Walburga a few Japanese words when she found out Rose had been to Japan once before.” 

Tom felt surprise fill him, but he did not show it, “Japanese? Hmm… she might travel a lot then. That will be hard to track if not impossible.” 

“Try impossible… the wizarding world doesn’t keep track of people who basically, wander around the world doing things ranging from research to who knows what. On top of this Ms. Rose seems to know quite a lot for someone her age.” 

“I don’t doubt that, she is passing every class with flying colors that could rival my own,” Tom was frustrated about that and he’d always believed knowledge was power. 

“Well… we will see how she handles herself today in dark arts class. They will have us dueling again, this time with things we’ve learned thus far,” Abraxas said softly. 

Tom quirked his eyebrow, “How did you find this out?” 

“You know I can’t take a chance in that class especially if I go up against you,” The blond gave a pout. 

“I see…” Tom smirked and got up to go to their next class his usual group for the class joined him. 

Phoenix however, had gotten up before any of them had. It was odd to Tom that the girl didn’t even try to make friends. If anything she only made friends because people approached her and attempted to become her friend. Her fiery spirit and cocky attitude made a combination that surprisingly drew people too her. She could also show a very polite side to her when she seemed to gain a soft spot for certain people. 

That soft spot however, made Tom feel as though, that was a weakness of hers. He watched as the Potter boy walked over to her and her features lit up. He didn’t like how close the two were being and it unnerved him a bit on how well they got along considering the house rivalry. He could tell Abraxas was watching him from the corner of his eye. 

“Potter seems quite close to her,” the blond said to him. 

“Yes… a little too close,” Tom said as he watched the red head. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry found himself becoming increasingly amused as the days went by and Tom seemed to pull out all the stops. He was trying hard to gain Harry’s alliance to him, but Harry couldn’t. Even if he wanted to join Tom’s cause, he would be unable to do so since he never wanted the man’s mark. He wouldn’t risk it and he was starting to believe that Tom was looking for an alternate route to gain Harry’s alliance. He glanced back over his shoulder at Tom as they walked to their next class and he’d oddly wonder what this Tom would think up. 

“Hey Rose?” 

Harry looked over at the voice, “Yeah?” 

“I’ve been wondering, why do you not treat Riddle like the others do?” 

“It’s easy Potter… because I’m teaching him he can’t always have his way,” Harry chuckled. 

“You know that might be a little dangerous you know. Something about the guy just isn’t right,” He sighed. 

“That could be said about a lot of people. Some have more experience in hiding it though… I think Tom is no different from any other teen here.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“There are plenty in Gryffindor, Raven Claw, and Hufflepuff that are just as suspicious. People just over look them because of related traits to their house. It also goes for Slytherins, since not all of them are as dark as everyone claims them to be.” 

“I still don’t understand, but whatever. I still think it’s too dangerous,” He sighed. 

“Let me ask you this… do you think I’m dangerous?” 

Potter looked at him and Harry knew he was thinking seriously about it, “Well… I think you could be dangerous… but you have an air about you that doesn’t seem so. The way you act isn’t fully one who is very Slytherin either… to be honest your courage to stand up to Tom isn’t something a snake would have. That courage comes from a Gryffindor, which honestly I think you should be there instead of with the snakes.” 

Harry chuckled, “Perhaps I’m both.” 

Potter tilted his head, “Maybe… but I think you’re a Gryffindor more so than a Slytherin.” 

Harry shook his head and sighed, “If you say so.” 

Potter looked back and frowned, “I don’t think he likes you taking to me.” 

“He’ll get over it,” Harry sighed, “Not like I’m his girlfriend anyways.” 

“Ha, bet he wishes he was,” Potter chuckled. 

“Maybe… not sure about that though,” Harry knew that Tom hated being sexual with women, let alone just being with them relationship wise. 

“Why not? You’re beautiful any guy would be lucky to have you,” He stated calmly. 

“I just think he wouldn’t… besides I already have someone. I just hope he is okay,” He sighed. 

“Really, is it anyone I know? Wait how old is he?” Potter asked as he watched him flush red. 

“You might know him… and as for his age, he’s older than me,” Harry said truthfully, not wanting to say too much on it. 

Potter quirked a brow, “Seriously, he’s older than you…by how much?” 

Harry blushed even more, “I am not answering that question…” 

Potter laughed, “You blush anymore and you’ll turn as red as your hair.” 

“Then stop asking me embarrassing questions Potter,” Harry almost squeaked. 

Potter laughed, “Sorry, sorry… you make it all too easy sometimes.” Potter stopped for a moment and then spoke again, “So you like older men?” 

Harry coughed and blushed even more, “N-no he’s the only one I’ve ever been interested in. He’s rough when you meet him, and sometimes has a habit of letting his temper get the better of him. On the other hand he’s got a gentle side that not many ever see. He’s thoughtful and caring… but he’s also smart and strong… he also helped and saved me more times than he even possibly knows.” Harry said as he looked down and away, “I wouldn’t want anyone else other than him.” 

“Sounds like you really love him,” Potter said thoughtful. 

Harry blushed but otherwise said nothing they walked to class and silently slipped into the room to their usual seats. This being what they had agreed on, not to sit next to each other during class because of a certain young wizard. Harry sat down in the front row and Orion soon joined him as well as Tom and Abraxas. Tom looked thoughtful and Abraxas looked smug, but that wasn’t anything unusual. Orion was a little on the chatty side asking questions and such though, Harry has a sneaking suspicion that Tom had put him up to it. The boy was usually very quiet so it was an odd switch from his usual self. 

“So what were you and Potter talking about?” 

“We were talking about someone I know,” He stated simply not dodging the question. 

“Can I ask who?” 

“Well if you must know, he asked me why I thought a certain someone would like me,” He gave a pointed glance at Tom that none of them missed, picking up on the implications behind it, “I said I just thought that this person wouldn’t and then told him I already had someone anyways.” 

Orion’s eyes went wide and he glanced at Tom who was looking down at the desk top. Harry knew he was listening in on the conversation and so didn’t spare him with his bluntness. He was going to let them assume whatever they liked, though it was weird talking as though Tom wasn’t his Tom. In a way they were not the same. This Tom didn’t know him and hadn’t lusted for his blood for most of his life. This Tom was the beginning Tom to his Tom and he sorely missed his Tom. 

“So who’s this person you have?” Orion asked. 

“I won’t tell you his name, but he is a strong wizard. He’s rough when you meet him, and sometimes has a habit of letting his temper get the better of him… he’s got a gentle side that not many ever see. He’s thoughtful and caring… and he’s also smart and strong… he helped me and saved me more times than he even possibly knows. He was the only one who truly knows me,” Harry said as he stared off towards the teacher. 

“Sounds like a special guy,” Orion said. 

“Yeah… he is.” 

Tom was looking at Harry now, and Harry knew the man could sense no lie in what he was saying. Everything he’d said was the truth and it could be seen that Harry cared deeply for the person he spoke about. Little did Tom know that it was actually an older version of himself that Harry spoke of. When the teacher spoke up and drew all of their attention away from the topic Harry sighed when he found that today was dueling day. His dragon pride would not allow him to stoop to weakness so he would duel as he always did. 

At first the pairings were uneven, considering some wizards and witches were much better at it than others. Orion and Abraxas almost were evenly matched, until Orion practically threw the Malfoy heir off the dueling table. To be honest it reminded him of Draco when he’d dueled him during the time the chamber of secrets had been open. It had made him chuckle a bit, and thus had drew Tom’s attention to him with a raised brow. Harry only shook his head and ignored the look. It was around that time that Tom was called up and he was curious to see who would be pitted against him. When his own name was called his eyes widened and he practically groaned. He could see Abraxas smirking at him, probably because he was sure Tom would wipe the floor with him. In all honesty it would be the other way around. 

Harry was to use to Tom and how he reacted and moved in a duel, and since this Tom wasn’t his Tom, but a younger version, this would be all too easy for him. He climbed up onto the dueling table and faced Tom. His wand was out and pointed loosely with one hand behind his back. His posture screamed duelist if not professional duelist. He could see Abraxas’s look as well as Orion’s when they realized the stance was not one of someone who was new to dueling. Tom seemed to notice to, but did not let it deter him in the least. He mimicked Harry’s pose, but other than that Harry knew how this would end. 

When they were allowed to start the duel Tom was weary when his first couple of spells had been deflected with a flick of his wand and no words were said by his duel partner. In Harry’s head he was dancing with joy to have an opportunity to best Tom for once. Tom seemed to slightly lose his cool and threw a nasty hex at him. In retaliation Harry threw a none-verbal spell back and he was careful not to use any he himself had created. 

“Your good,” Tom complimented. 

“If you say so,” Harry replied before he decided his fun was over and started to cast both verbal and non-verbal spells. 

Tom started to have a hard time keeping up with them and eventually the teacher told them that was enough for now. Though, the teacher had ended it in a draw, anyone who had eyes could see that Tom had not won that duel. Harry noted as Abraxas went to Tom’s side and he heard what was said, thanks to his dragon hearing. 

“That wasn’t what I expected,” said the blond. 

“Neither had I… Mrs. Rose… is a force to be reckoned with.” 

“She looked like she was toying with you.” 

“It is possible, at first I thought her stance showed arrogance… I see I was mistaken. She has experience in dueling, dare I saw more so then even we can fathom.” 

“I’ve never seen a duelist move like she did. Not even my duelist instructor over break moves like that. It was as though her movements were fluid and graceful… as though she was not of this world.” 

Tom was quiet after that and never said anything more over it. After that duel Tom would be more than determined to gain Harry as an ally. The only thing that was left was to figure out how to cage Phoenix and keep her at his side. Harry looked over at Tom and their eyes met. Harry knew that look, Tom was thinking and planning and plotting. Whatever it was Harry was sure to hear of it sooner or later. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

To say Voldemort was angry was an understatement. When Harry had vanished he’d been livid and even as Zane Thallorian he’d showed his anger readily. Then again if your girlfriend was attacked by none other than a supposed light wizard most people would be as angry as he was. He’d gotten really close to Dumbledore in his anger that day. He’d had several other wizards try to hold him back from doing anything rash. His words still rang in his own mind from that fateful day. 

“You better hope I find her unharmed old man or I swear you will regret harming her,” He had turned to the minister and had excused himself. 

The minister had looked distressed and disappointed with Dumbledore. The man had also helped him in trying to locate his missing Rose. Voldemort knew better though because he knew exactly where Harry was. Harry was still there, but in a different time. This however would keep people distracted for the time being. He had to pretend that Zane wasn’t being seen because he was searching for the women he loved, while at the same time posing as Orion while Harry was away. 

“Two days since then,” He sighed as he rubbed his temples, “Two days and still no sign that he will return to me.” 

“My lord if he is who you say he is, then he will be in that time for quite some time,” Lucius said to him. 

“Yes… he will be in that time starting September sixteenth in the year nine-teen forty-four… and until the attack on the Potter house hold on Halloween night in the year nineteen eighty-one…possibly even a few days after is rumors were proven true,” Voldemort said as he leaned back in his chair. 

He would loath it if the years corresponded with their current time frame, for it would mean he would have to wait thirty seven years before he would see Harry again. He mentally snorted however when he thought about the years Harry would have lived there. Thirty seven plus the years he had currently which physically he was eighteen. However his time turner had been used at least two or three times a day for the last year and few months, and before he had used it he was fourteen. Thinking about it was giving Voldemort a headache. None the less by the time he saw Harry once again the boy would be a little over half his age. 

To be honest he wondered how he would be able to compare Harry to Phoenix from so long ago. It was strange for him to think of Harry as her. In all honesty he couldn’t really place him as her in his mind. He knew Harry from their time together, and Phoenix back then had been a huge mystery, but it explained quite a lot to him. Sure his memories were like looking through foggy glass, but he managed. 

He remembered the questions he’d had his followers ask Phoenix and though she’d be evasive and crafty about her words and how she worded them. She had also not lied either and yet he found amusement in her contradictions. It seemed she was devoted to a powerful wizard and at the time he thought she was a devote follower of Grindelwald even though she’d denied it. 

In truth Phoenix, or Harry as it was, was staying loyal to the person he knew and to Harry, the person from back then was not the same him now. It was a clever way to keep his mind from being won over, and he knew the, him from back then was a force that could persuade many a student to his cause. So Harry had created a barrier that even he could not jump across so easily, which he struggled with for months before he’d come up with a plan. Which was faulty considering he hadn’t known back then that Phoenix, or Harry was a Parseltongue. Voldemort sighed as he remembered the day he’d dueled Phoenix and he found himself chuckling. 

“He bested me in that duel… but it was I who taught him how to do so,” He smirked amusedly. 

“My Lord?” Lucius asked 

Voldemort waved him off and the other man was left in his confusion over what the Dark Lord had said only moments ago. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was starting to become tired mentally with his battles with the younger Tom. His mind would often wander and he wondered, just how much longer he would be able to handle the young man’s advances to get him to join his group. Unknown to Tom himself, but Harry was already on his side regardless of the situation of marking him, which was more or less never going to happen in the first place. Harry still wasn’t used to being in a girls dorm and he felt very self-conscious knowing full well he was a guy in a woman’s body. In all intents and purposes being a guy in a girls sleeping area is any male’s wet dream. Only thing is Harry wasn’t that kind of guy. He was annoyed by the gossip the girls always seemed to have a thing for. On top of that a few of the girls were Tom’s followers, which entailed for them to constantly be around him at all times. 

Harry was becoming annoyed, because he never seemed to have time to himself. He couldn’t simply meld into the shadows and be left alone. Tom had made it a point for him to be under someone’s eye at all times. This gave him no place to turn to and nowhere to hide and honestly Harry just wanted to be alone and away from boring gossip. 

When the morning came Harry was awake and dressed before anyone else would be. It gave him a few hours before he would be under someone’s watch again. On top of his annoyance with Tom and his followers he was getting annoyed with Dumbledore who made it his goal to get under Harry’s skin. It was like the man was paranoid about something and what that something was Harry knew not of. Harry hid his annoyance the best he could though, and he knew emotionally he was changing as the days drifted by. 

He longed for the touch of his Tom and he missed his deep velvet sounding voice. He missed the sounds of Tom’s words almost seemingly coming out it a hiss like fashion. As though he longed to speak in the serpent’s tongue. He longed for the life he’d established amongst the people he’d just started growing attached too. Though, he also hated to admit it he missed Bellatrix as well. The crazy women had wormed her way into his life and made it seem as though everything was normal. Then again what was normal for him anymore? He was no more human than a vampire was or a werewolf was. 

Harry wandered through the castle easily avoiding people and made his way to the top of the castle. He knew full well that breakfast was several hours away, but he was restless and needed alone time. Once outside at the top of the castle he sat on a ledge and looked out over the grounds. Over the large lake and the cove that led out to sea. It was always so peaceful at the break of day. The gentle breeze as it rolled over the land. Rustling leaves as it went. The sway of the tall grass looking like glistening, rolling, waves of green. There was a part inside him that wanted to soar through the clouds that rolled through the sky. As he took in this feeling he didn’t hear the approach of another until they spoke. The voice that was so familiar these past several weeks that it was almost too common to his ears at this point. 

“You are an excellent escape artist Phoenix,” The voice hummed thoughtfully. 

Harry half laughed before sarcastically replying to said voice, “Obviously, not good enough if you knew where I am.” 

“Maybe… though I pretty much guessed where you’d be after I was told you were missing,” The voice got closer before it stopped next to Harry. 

He looked up and over, looking straight into Tom’s dark eyes, “Tom… what do you want?” 

“You know what I want,” He said to Harry who looked away and sighed. 

“I grow tired of this game we play and I still refuse to take your mark. Nothing could ever change that,” He heard Tom chuckle. 

“I know that much Phoenix, but what if I offer you something that is similar, but not entirely binding as the mark would be?” 

“It depends,” Harry’s eyes narrowed as he looked to Tom, “What does this binding have and do not think you can con me. I have ways of getting even if you do.” 

Harry wasn’t joking and Tom could tell as much. Harry had grown tired, extremely tired of being pursued the way he was doing so. He’d grown tired of the constant questions and the constant surveillance. He was slowly losing his temper and Lestrange had been at the end of his anger a few times. Hiding what he was, was becoming harder then he thought it would be. His dragon pride was not taking any of this lightly and in this time it did not see Tom as the dominate dragon he will be in the future. 

“I want complete truth from you Phoenix,” Tom said to him. 

“You know I can’t do that,” He tapped at his collar, “I can give you snippets and I can tell you only what I want to tell you. You already know I cannot lie because I am not allowed too.” 

“That collar has strong magic it would seem… very well then… what can you tell me?” 

“It depends… what would you like to know?” 

Tom hummed, “Are you aware of certain abilities that you have, ones that have a shocking effect on those who upset you?” 

Harry hesitated, “Yes I am aware of them, though I have no control over them. They are attached to my emotions. It is something I am still looking into to, to tell the truth.” 

Tom looked thoughtful, “I have been thinking. Your abilities are rare in a sense, but they are often related to creatures as a general. Specific beings aligning to a specific element is common amongst those with creature blood. Yet through all that knowledge I have yet to locate a specific being or creature that has similar abilities as your own. You are not only someone who can control electricity, but are also a magic sensitive. On top of this you are stronger than an average human, witch, or wizard and on top of this your body heat is so high that at times I wonder how you do not suffer from heat stroke. So Mrs. Rose…my next question what are you?” 

“You would not believe me if I told you Tom. My creature and abilities haven’t been seen in a long time and no book you find in the next thirty seven years will ever tell you either,” Dropping hints was something Harry was good at, but Tom could never seem to decipher what the meant. 

“So is this a topic not left for discussion then?” Tom asked. 

“I’m afraid that is true Tom. Now what is this alternate way of making me an ally to you?” 

Tom stood there for a while in thought, “It is a bracelet I plan to make for those less willing to mar their flesh with my mark. It works similarly and can heat up to the point of causing pain or discomfort to the wearer. It will give you my location when I call upon you and will also force teleport you out of danger if I have reason to believe you are being held prisoner.” 

“Is this for more than just me or are you just saying so incase others turn up that react as I do?” 

Tom chuckled, “You got me. It is just specifically for you Mrs. Rose only because I need your talents greatly.” 

Harry knew it took a lot for Tom to admit those words. He glanced to the sky as the first signs of snow started to fall from the sky. He sighed, “Fine I will take your bracelet. I am supposing that this bracelet can only be released by you? To keep me bound to you and your cause?” 

Tom smirked, “Of course.” 

Harry kept his inner smirk hidden, because Tom didn’t know Harry already knew his secret. Harry got up and looked down over the land, the longing he felt was strong, but he knew he had to deny what he was for the time being. Harry didn’t know how long he would be there and he hoped it wasn’t too much longer. He didn’t know that his time there would be meaning something and that his play in this time was a fixed point that couldn’t be changed. 

He looked to Tom and the other male nodded before leaving to go join the others at breakfast. Orion and Abraxas were once again at Tom’s side as soon as the other male had walked into the room. This time Harry knew he had no choice, but to join them where they sat. Tom motioned for Harry to sit between him and Orion. Orion seemed to be completely at ease about it and so he did not question it. Harry could see Potter looking at him and the look on the other’s face told him that he had a few questions to ask him. Yet, he would never get those questions answered. Tom basically owned him now… well he always had, but Harry didn’t let him know that. The point was, however that Potter would no longer be able to talk to Harry because Tom would do all he could to keep that from happening. In a way he felt sad that he couldn’t talk with his grandfather any more, but it was needed mostly to keep Harry from growing too attached to a family he wouldn’t be able to protect. This had to happen and Harry knew he had to start distancing himself from his family starting now. 

Days went by before Harry received the bracelet that would bind him to Tom. Harry had whispered his own spell under his breath to see what spells there were on it. A compulsion spell, a locking spell in parseltongue, and the Morsmordre spell that came from the mark embroidered into the metal band that would have been in his skin had he taken the mark and not the bracelet. The spells that Tom had discussed with him were also on the bracelet and nothing more. Harry was grateful that Tom was hiding nothing other than the compulsion spell, which Harry had kind of expected to have in there. But Harry knew how to ignore such a spell so it didn’t bother him much. 

It was shortly after receiving the bracelet that Harry was brought to some of the secret meetings he hadn’t known about. Some of the newlings to Tom’s order were also placed under the Cruciatus curse for insolences they had performed earlier in the day. Harry could see the loss of temper and the dark magic addiction Tom was going through. He knew the Horcruxes had something to do with that. He was losing his emotions and becoming darker and he knew it would only get worse from here. What he didn’t know was just how much worse it would get. 

The rest of the year flew by since that day and Harry no longer saw Potter’s gaze. They had both come to accept they were on two different fields now. Harry had begun rigorous training in private, or mostly in private considering Tom wished to bear witness to Harry’s secret training. He’d even gone as far to ask Harry how he’d come to train in such a way. Needless to say it led to Tom being annoyed that Harry was beating around the bush about his mysterious master and to an amused Harry for annoying Tom. 

The months went by, however and Harry was starting to think he would never be returned to the time he once knew. It wasn’t until graduation that Harry resigned himself to forever being stuck as what he was. He had no place to go until Tom told him and a few others that they would be welcome to stay with him. Though, that only took place after Tom went back to Riddle Manor and took possession of the house. Harry knew from Tom that he’d killed the Riddle family and judging by old newspapers he’d found after researching the incident they had been killed a year before he’d shown up in their time line. 

It was after he’d settled in at Tom’s house that Harry knew his dragon would forever be suppressed and so Harry looked for an alternate shape to take on, so the feeling of freedom could thrive within him. Remembering that his father was an animagus drove Harry’s want to see if he too could become one. He locked himself in Tom’s study reading silently as Tom worked over some parchments. Tom didn’t seem to mind and seemed content that Harry was there, though because he was so quiet Tom often forgot he was even there. When Harry wasn’t in the study he was in his room practicing his animagus form once he’d found out what it was. Surprising enough it wasn’t anything like his father’s or Sirius’s Animagus forms. 

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on changing his form for several days, which turned into weeks. He was determined to make this form become a reality for himself. Then on a late Thursday night Harry accomplished this task with little effort. His body rippled with magic as his form changed to suit his animal form. In place of skin was now thick black fur and in place of hands were now large paws. He stood there for a good few moments as the magic settled down over him. Once It was done Harry stood there with a happy feeling building inside. 

However it was at that moment that someone decided to come knocking on his door, “Phoenix I need to-“ The voice cut off as the door opened to reveal Harry in his animagus form. Not that the person before him knew that at least. 

Before Harry knew what was going on a wand was drawn and spells were being cast. Harry darted from the room and he slid across the floor stumbling over his own four paws. He wasn’t at all used to moving in the form yet, let alone run in it. When he got to the hall he slammed into the wall across from his room causing him to slump to the floor momentarily before he got up again and started for his mad dash to find Tom. He ran through the house until he lost his pursuer for the time being, but judging by the noise downstairs it wouldn’t be for long considering he’d alerted a few others as well. 

Harry quickly made his way upstairs and was happy to find that the door to Tom’s study was ajar. He nudged the door open and looked to Tom who only glanced up for a moment before looking back down at his parchment. Only to jerk his head back up the next moment to stare. Harry debated on if this was a good idea or not, but the sudden startling noise behind him had him jumping and looking behind him nervously. He quickly made his way into the room and over to Tom, who now had his own wand drawn, but wasn’t casting spells in favor to see what he would do. Harry ducked under Tom’s desk to hide and Tom only looked at him with a puzzled look, before a noise at his door cause his attention to look away from the creature under his desk hidden from view. 

“My lord there is a panther loose in the manor. We believe it is a spy in an Animagus form,” The male said trying to control his ragged breathing, “I went to retrieve Phoenix like you told me too and… I found it in her room.” 

Tom sighed and rubbed his face, “Did it ever occur to you… that the panther could be her?” Harry peeked out to look up at Tom, still hidden from view. Tom looked angry, but those eyes did not look down at him. Tom lifted his wand and the words that came out were not ones one wanted to hear, “Crucio.” The man was down on the floor in seconds writhing in pain before Tom removed the spell, “You could have cost me a valuable follower you fool. Phoenix, get out here,” Harry came out from under his desk slowly, his ears flat against his head and his tail hung low. “Is this the Panther you saw boy?” The young male nodded and another round of Crucio was cast, but this time Harry also got a taste of it for not having revealed his intentions in the first place and placing himself in a position of danger. 

Harry’s panther form twitched with the pain he felt though the curse. He handled it a lot better than the other guy, mostly because the curse was nothing compared to the pain he’d felt being turned into dragon humanoid form or when he’d been forced into his dragon form. He tolerated the pain curling up into a tight ball on his side as he made growling pained mewls as he layed there. This was another reason why he missed his Tom. His Tom didn’t cause him this kind of pain and he wanted it to end. It didn’t last long though and Harry knew not the reason why. Little did he know, but Tom didn’t like the feeling he felt when he’d done that to Harry. 

Harry blearily got to his paws slowly, and he looked over to see the other male was slowly getting up too. Though, he was doing so with greater difficulty, “Now fool get out of my sight… Phoenix you stay behind so I can speak with you.” 

Harry waited till the other male had gone watching as the man shakily slunk from the room slowly. Harry sat there shaking a bit as he watched the other male silently. Tom was standing behind his desk again, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Those dark eyes lifted to look at him silently regarding the new form. Harry looked himself over silently thanking whatever magic was out there that the panther form he took on had taken on the gender he’d been at the moment. The parseltongue magic obviously working to keep his animal form female like as well, which was odd and he wondered if that was an effect to the parseltongue glamour or if it was just a fluke to the magic. Either way he was grateful that it kept him from revealing that he was truly a male and not a female. 

“I should have seen this coming. You were looking into Animagus forms since you left Hogwarts,” Tom sighed as he sat down in his chair still staring at him. “Now… considering the new form it will be a good idea to use it in your upcoming missions for stealth or just to keep you out of sight at night. Starting tomorrow I will be putting you under missions that require your skill… Abraxas will accompany you as well as Orion. On top of this I have decided to move you into the Black family home. The rest of those here will be moved to other accommodations and this house will be a house, were meetings will take place and other such things.” He moved from his desk to stand before Harry, before he crouched down, “You will come here after every mission and report everything that happened during them is that clear Phoenix.” Harry’s ears went flat and he growled softly, still miffed at what the Dark lord had done moments ago but otherwise jerked his head in a nod. “Good, now return to your quarters and tomorrow morning I will give you your first assignment,” With that said Harry knew he’d been dismissed and left the room once Tom returned to his desk. 

**{A Shadowed life}**

Tom stood at a window in his manor, looking out over the land silently. Tom had decided it was time to delve into old memories of the women who’d been so foggy in the back of his mind. He remembered to long discussions and constant intellectual battles he’d had with the infuriating women. She was cocky and had a fiery attitude that often left him bereft and ill at ease. From the first day he’d met her he’d had a feeling that she had known more than she’d let on. Yet could not get much from her and what he did get almost felt like a riddle to him yet he knew it wasn’t On the other hand he’d been drawn to her like a moth to the flame. To Tom that was exactly what she was… a flame. A flame so hot, that if you dared to tame it, it would burn you alive. 

She’d been a hard one to crack, but in time he’d gotten her to join him. He chuckled softly about the parseltongue spell he’d used on the bracelet. If he’d only known she was a parseltongue user as well he would have never used that spell, but like so many other things she’d kept that information hidden. As far as he could remember the women had never spoken in any other magic language. She had kept her word as well and Tom felt happy about that, though what was bothering him now was the action taken when she’d caused his ire to be turned on her. It hadn’t been her fault that an idiot follower had tried to kill her, but he’d been angry at almost losing her because of the fool. 

Now that he knew the women was Harry he felt horrible that he’d done such a thing, but it wouldn’t be the last time he’d do that either. Tom turned and sat in a chair silently thinking over the years back then. Nagini curled up at his feet silently watching him. He smirked however when Harry found ways to get him back after he’d used the Cruciatus on him. Obviously staying with other snakes had taught Harry to be a great prankster, either that or hanging out with the Weasly twins had taught him to be as such. Often would he find something in his chair when he sat in it, or he’d get stuck on some occasions, while in other ones he found himself trying to clean himself up after a particularly nasty prank was pulled on him. 

Tom remembered feeling miffed and a bit put out when those incidents started to occur, only to become resigned when he found out who was the cause behind them. She had warned him that she had ways of getting back at him, though these were the more tame methods Harry used. Tom frowned slightly because he knew if Harry had wanted to he could have caused him serious harm. Especially, when Harry started his assassin work for him in which Harry’s usual personality gradually got darker as he continued said work. 

Tom got up and started to walk through the manor silently thinking to him-self, about the gradual personality change Harry underwent. The day Voldemort had gone to see Grindelwald was also the day he’d taken a few followers with him. Harry wasn’t one of the few, mostly because that day he had him out doing a job. That was also the same day that Dumbledore had supposedly defeated the weak Dark Wizard. In all truth Dumbledore hadn’t defeated him because the man had already given up. Yes, they had fought, but it was only for show. Mostly because the man had loved the old fool and the old fool had loved Grindelwald… only to dispose of him because he said it was for the greater good. 

Tom paused in the middle of the hall Nagini bumping into the back of his feet with a hiss. He shook his thoughts off as he felt the wards alert him to Lucius’s presence as well as Bellatrix. They often came by around this time to give him news of what was going on since the incident a week ago had caused uproar in the wizarding community. Dumbledore’s sanity and stance as a light wizard was thrown out into the open and many people were starting to doubt the old fool, but not enough for there to be any big effect at the moment. 

“My Lord,” The two said in unison as he approached them, “There have been whispers that Briar Rose is possibly dead and that the promising politician is in denial of her passing.” 

“Where did this rumor derive from?” 

“We have yet to fully find out where exactly it started, but I’ve begun another rumor saying that the body of Mrs. Briar Rose was never found and that it is possible she is being held hostage somewhere,” He explained. 

“Good… Now I want you to delve into everything you can find about the council within the ministry. It’s time was start using things to our advantage,” Tom said was he looked to Bellatrix. “Bella, I want you on a special mission for me. I want you to track down the Dragon Tamer that had Harry imprisoned. He has escaped my detection for too long… oh and Bella… I want him alive when you find him to bring him to me.” He said the man had to be alive, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with her prey beforehand. 

“As you wish My Lord, it shall be done,” She announced gleefully as she laughed before apparating away. Lucius stayed a little longer to hear of what he needed to search for before he too left to complete his task. 

Tom walked to his room and layed down on his bed, Nagini coming up to join him. She curled in on herself, resting her head on her coils silently. He knew she missed Harry, and to her he was her hatchling. He reached over and scratched lightly at her head. Harry was lost in time and all they could do now was to wait and see what would happen to bring him back to them once again. 


	19. A Taste for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Tom walked to his room and layed down on his bed, Nagini coming up to join him. She curled in on herself, resting her head on her coils silently. He knew she missed Harry, and to her he was her hatchling. He reached over and scratched lightly at her head. Harry was lost in time and all they could do now was to wait and see what would happen to bring him back to them once again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry stalked through the foliage, glimmering slitted eyes watching his prey from the shadows. Tom had, had him busy for the last several years or so. It was during those years that he learned of Headmaster Dippet’s passing and Dumbledore’s rise to the Headmaster’s post. No one knew how the man died and passed it off as old age. Harry had liked the man a lot and to say he was saddened by the man’s passing was an understatement. As those years drew on after his passing however, Harry found himself noticing things that he should have realized sooner. Mostly because of what he’d learned during his time in Hogwarts when he was younger. 

Harry was starting to understand the reason why people went missing in the last war, which wasn’t just Tom’s fault. Tom had people going out and getting them, mainly him-self. Though, there were also people vanishing that were not the Dark’s fault, which was a mystery in itself. During the last few months however Harry had, had his fair share of being under the Cruciatus curse. This Tom was prone to do it often his Tom, however… did not. He’d slowly grown used to it however and surprising enough he was starting to become immune to the spell. Tom had started to realize this and it was used less frequently on him as time drew on. 

Harry crouched down on the ground as he watched his latest victim, a muggle born by the name of Davis. His thoughts wandered as he watched the brown hair women silently. Tom had changed his appearance. He was no longer the Riddle from his year at Hogwarts during the chamber of secrets. He wasn’t the older Tom from the day he was resurrected, and he wasn’t the Tom he’d known as Briar Rose in seventh year. No the Tom now was forever more, Voldemort. A man with a pallor skin that almost was as rough as scales. His face more serpentine than human and he was taller. His eyes had changed from a dark color to the crimson blood color he’d come to know most of his life before becoming Briar Rose. He was sure it was a parseltongue spell that had changed his appearance, mostly because he could see and feel the effects rolling off of him. 

There was no remorse and the intelligence had given way to madness. Power was all the man thought about at this point in time. Through this all however, Harry had come to the knowledge that his Father was born. In silence Harry watched him grow from a distance, in shadows he continued to do so as he got older. When he got to meet him in town it was usually always when his grandfather was with him. As Briar Rose during the day time he was polite and caring. During the night Harry was a ruthless assassin. He knew Potter knew he, Briar Rose, was working for the Dark Lord. Yet, he could never seem to bring himself to point his wand at him. 

Harry was no threat to the Potter family and never would be, but he knew at some point he had to let his parents die. He could not change that fact and he also knew that his grandfather would eventually die as well. Harry had sealed himself to let everything fall in place. He couldn’t stop the events that would happen and if he tried he did not know how it would affect the world he once lived in. 

Harry took his chance and lunged from the hiding spot he’d been in. Shifting as he did so and lashing out at the women. He thumped her hard in the back of her head knocking her unconscious. Tom had told him to bring her back alive. The reasons for this, was Tom’s own and Harry wasn’t going to let it bother him. He’d given up caring about the man’s reasons and still stayed stubborn and cocky, but he’d also become the silent observer. He knew Dumbledore was pushing Voldemort’s agenda, forcing him to make decisions that weren’t all that bright at times. Sighing, Harry used a spell to levitate the women off the ground before apparating to Riddle Manor to drop off the women in the dungeons. 

He climbed the stairs noting a few death eaters who were new were eyeing him wearily as they passed him in the hall. Harry had started getting those looks more often as he started making a deadly name for himself. Amongst the death eaters they only knew him as Phoenix and not Briar Rose. Even Voldemort called him Phoenix and he never once heard the name Briar Rose from the man’s lips. On the other hand Harry had faded into what Tom called his favored ones. He wasn’t the only one in this group and the group had grown extensively large over the years. 

Harry never made it to the inner circle no, that was for his most trusted and to Voldemort Harry was not trust worthy because of his secrets. Voldemort hadn’t asked him about any of the secrets he held since his days at Hogwarts with Tom Riddle. In fact Voldemort all together had stopped giving his attention to Harry even when he came to report to him. Harry didn’t understand why and as days went by Harry started to feel rather lonely. 

He knocked on the door and he heard the spoken words easily even though they weren’t that loud. In some notion in the back of his mind he had wondered if the man did it on purpose to test his abilities. He stepped into the room and noticed that Abraxas was there as well as the younger Lucius Malfoy. In his mind he couldn’t believe so much time had passed him by, yet the proof was in front of him. Harry made his way over to the Dark Lord’s desk and bowed slightly in respect. His green eyes burning lightly with the hidden fire behind them and the Dark Lord watched him silently. 

“My Lord, your prisoner awaits your attention when you have need of her,” Harry announced softly. 

“Well done Phoenix, you always were one to be meticulous in your work. It pleases me to know at least one of my followers… or allies still does their work and does it well,” The man’s words came out as hisses even though he wasn’t speaking Parseltongue. Another thing that had changed with Tom after leaving Hogwarts and Harry knew it was used as an intimidation act. 

He would have to ask his Tom his reasons for changing most of who he was, if he ever got back to his own time. He shook that thought off quickly, no he was resigned to remain and die in this time if it was necessary. He looked to Abraxas who gave him a nod, before looking to Lucius who reacted as Draco did under the Dark Lord’s stare, but this time the young heir wasn’t Draco and he was doing so under his stare. 

“It is a pleasure to see you again Abraxas… and this must be your young heir if I am not mistaken,” Harry’s eyes met Abraxas who was smirking. 

“Of course Phoenix… Lucius meet Phoenix a loyal ally to the Dark Lord’s army and best assassin one will find,” Harry felt flattered. 

“Come now I’m not all that good.” 

“On the contrary you are better than any I have ever known. What is more surprising you are self-taught and act as though, you have done it your whole life.” 

Harry shrugged, “If you say so… It is a pleasure to meet you young Lucius.” 

Lucius swallowed thickly and bowed lightly to Harry in respect, “The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Phoenix.” 

“Now that you are acquainted with the newest Malfoy, Phoenix, I would like for you to accompany me this afternoon, for the meeting that will be taking place,” Voldemort hissed at them. 

“Since your bracelet works less like the mark it is best, I tell you now so you know about the meeting. It will be taking place at eight o’clock this evening… I will not tolerate persons who are late. Though, I doubt you’ll be of the few that will be,” He sat back in his chair. 

Hadn’t he said the bracelet would call him when he’d given it to him? Thinking back he was sure that, that was the case because it had worked as such before so maybe he was doing this for the heck of it? Harry didn’t know and thus did not voice his opinion. Harry glanced at Lucius who seemed to be at least in his last year at Hogwarts. He knew his father right about now would either be joining Hogwarts or well into his first year. This meant Severus Snape was also in Hogwarts or about to be as well as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. He grimaced at the thought of Peter Pettigrew as he slipped into his thoughts as well. How the Malfoy family got so close to Severus Snape Harry might never know. Maybe it was upon the potions master joining Voldemort’s cause, either way Harry could only wait and see, it unfold. 

Harry felt eyes on him and Harry looked into those blood red eyes silently, “I will not be late my Lord. Even if I have to kill someone to make sure that I end up on time.” Harry’s smirk was dark and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucius shiver at the dark meaning in his tone. 

“Good, you are dismissed,” He said at a wave of his hand. 

Turning on his heels he left the room and went down the hall to the apparition point. Once back at the Black’s home he was welcomed by the young ones who were at the Black family house. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and a younger Sirius with his brother Regulus, to say Harry was surprised to see them all there was an understatement, he smiled widely as they came up to greet him. Walburga and Orion stood just down the hall with gentle smiles on their faces. Druella peeked out a door before vanishing probably going to tell Cygnus of his arrival. 

“Welcome home Phoenix,” It was Sirius that spoke up first and Harry picked the young male up. 

“Aren’t you and Regulus supposed to be at school?” Sirius ducked his head as Harry chuckled, “Not to mention the rest of you?” 

Narcissa was the first to speak, “The headmaster gave everyone the weekend to visit family.” That explained why Abraxas had Lucius with him at Riddle Manor. 

Sirius nodded, “Yeah” 

“So what houses were you two placed in, hm?” 

Regulus beat Sirius to the punch looking smug, “I’m in Slytherin… Siri here got put in the lion’s house.” 

Harry already knew this but gave a surprised look anyways, though judging by the looks Walburga gave out of the corner of his eye he knew she did not approve of this. “Really, now… Well then I guess that makes you the first snake in the lion’s den wouldn’t it?” He joked, but he knew it was Sirius’s way to try and get away from his dark roots and in the end it would have him removed from the house tree and the family entirely. 

Sirius grimaced, “I’m not a snake.” 

Harry only chuckled but, didn’t push it. He really didn’t want Sirius to hate him and right now the child clung to him like he was a life preserve. In a way he found this funny considering that in the future it was Harry who clung to him after the whole incident with his godfather escaping the Dementors kiss. However he worried about Regulus, considering his god father never spoke of him something awful must have happened to him. He knew what happened with Bellatrix and Narcissa as well, but Andromeda was another he knew nothing of. 

Harry put Sirius down as Orion walked over, “I’m guessing the mission went well?” 

Harry nodded, “It went splendidly.” 

“Good,” Orion said before scooping up Regulus in his arms. 

Judging by the reaction Sirius had to the attention on his brother Harry knew far too well that even Orion didn’t approve of his son Sirius’s placing in the house of lions. Harry could do nothing, but lavish his godfather with his attention. They moved from the hall and into a sitting room where Sirius swiftly took his seat in Harry’s lap causing him to laugh softly and hold him close. Harry never thought that he could care about children considering everything he went through as a child, but he found he quite liked it. 

A deep discussion was started when Harry noticed the time. At seven thirty he watched Orion giving Walburga a look before passing Regulus off to her. His glance to him told Harry he knew they were being summoned. Harry nodded and lifted Sirius up and apologizing to him, saying they had more time to spend together once he got back. Though, today had confirmed his thoughts about James, Lily, Remus, Severus, and Sirius had just started school. Lucius himself was six years older than his father was so it had helped him to understand just at what point he was at in this time. To Harry on some days it felt like he’d been there for eternity and on other days he felt as though it was all rushing by him. 

“We’ll be back, please make sure the house elves save us some dinner,” He got a nodded from Walburga, and it was obvious that Cygnus was coming as well while their wives watched over their children. 

Two loud pops next to a tiny pop, barely noticeable, as all three left the house. The same sounding pops bringing them to the entrance of the manor. Harry pulled his mask out of his pocket and slipped it on like Cygnus and Orion did upon their arrival since, they seemed to be the first ones there and swiftly made their way to the hall they knew so well. Slipping into the rather large room that looked like a ball room than anything else, they found they were indeed the first to show up. Others would soon be there though, but he knew some would show up late. They always did even when they knew it would cost them their lord’s ire. 

Abraxas was the next to arrive as well as Lestrange Sr. and Nott Sr. which to Harry was a surprise considering the last two of the three usually came later then they were now. Harry ignored their presence as Orion and Cygnus started to talk with them in hushed tones. It was around this time another death eater came in with a few others and the room slowly began to fill. Harry leaned against a wall his arms crossed over his chest in silence. His mask was different from the others. Many of those there had masks made up of an Ivory color mixed with metallic paint our actual metal. His own however was purely made up of bone. 

He’d never asked their lord where the bone came from or why his was that way, but it made all the others know right away who he was. The mask only covered the top part of his face, so it gave him a darker look than most. Many if not most of everyone there kept their distance from him. The only ones daring to be so close to him were Abraxas, Orion, Cygnus, Lestrange Sr., Avery Sr., and Nott Sr., which in all honesty was all he could handle of the rather large group of followers. Even if Lestrange ended up at the other end of his wand in which his wand was glamoured to look like a Cypress wand with Dragon Heartstring. This glamour, however, didn’t change the length of the wand Harry had gotten in place so he wouldn’t be forced to use the Holly wand. 

Shaking his thoughts off, he looked to the door when the Dark Lord walked through it. Everyone, including himself, swept down low in a bow of submission. As he passed where Harry stood he motioned him to follow and Harry did so without a word. The Dark Lord turned to the group before speaking. Something was different about this meeting and as words fell from the man’s lips they soon found out the reason why. 

“We are to progress to new plans our first raid will be tomorrow night,” He said in a hissing voice, “Quite a few of you will be gaining missions and some more frequent then others. At this point I want silence from our end, no killings unless I say otherwise. Phoenix… I hear you have gained a new position.” 

“My Lord, the rumors are true. I have been hired as a Hit-Witch, and the jobs I will be taking on will give me alibies I need when I go on missions for your cause,” Harry said bowing his head to the Dark Lord, “They will not interfere with my work and I will execute them without giving my victims mercy.” A dark grin flitted across his features that made a few cringe at the sight of it. 

“That is good, I would not want one of my best hindered,” He said before launching into his speech of what would be happening from then on out. 

It was during their speech that he learned of quite a few changes that would be made and new ranks as well. He was surprised that he and only a few others were within his rank, though they were all still placed within a tier and Harry was in the second. Having been noteworthy to move up from the outer tier, though within his ranking he found were people who were spies. So basically it was made up of those who had to be kept secret. Harry smirked internally because even though he himself had thought the Dark Lord hadn’t trusted him, this small action was now telling him otherwise. He trusted Harry enough to not only keep him secret from the rest of their enemies, but also enough to keep secrets himself about their cause and about Voldemort himself. 

****

**{A Shadowed Life}**

****

Voldemort sighed from where he stood next to the window of his study. It had been a couple of weeks since Harry’s disappearance. He was becoming increasingly agitated and keeping up with Harry’s life was becoming tiresome. How the boy managed so many persona’s he would never know. At the moment he had Harry’s Orion persona out on vacation to an undisclosed location and Evan had been pulled out of school along with several other Slytherins’, including Draco, which were being homeschooled for the time being. Lucius had proposed that it should happen considering quite a number of people were outraged at Dumbledore’s actions with Briar Rose. Nagini had taken to hunting more often then she’d been in the past possibly, to pass the time on some poor unsuspecting critter, only to keep her mind off of her missing hatchling. 

The egg he’d gotten for the other wizard had still had yet to hatch, but the egg seemed to be growing as the days went by. Rubbing his hand across his face he sighed softly. He had delved into his memories of the one named Briar Rose, or Phoenix depending on how you looked at her. The women had been an enigma, but as years had gone by he trusted her and yet at the same time he did not trust her. She held so many secrets and yet followed his command without question or reason. On top of this her beliefs weren’t the same as his had been, back during his lust for power. 

In time he had let her fade into his group of favored witches and wizards. He knew if he needed her she would come to him regardless of what she’d been doing at the time. Voldemort gritted his teeth a little at his thoughts of those many years long ago. He’d been downright cruel to Briar Rose neglecting to give her attention of any kind unless he deemed her worthy too gain his attention. He could tell his neglect was pushing her into a more reclusive persona. Far darker than the one she had already delved deeply into. Her taste for blood also seemed to grow and she delighted in torture almost as much as he did by the time Lucius’s father had passed away from dragon pox. Though, this didn’t show until three nights before the Potter home was raided. Three nights before everything infant Harry would know… would be taken from him. What puzzled the dark lord more was why the boy had not tried to attempt to change the past. He could have done so, so easily and yet he hadn’t. Had he feared what would happen if he had? Either way Tom was pleased he hadn’t. 

**_-Tom-_** Nagini spoke his name softly as she slid into the room. 

**_-Yes, my dear?-_** He said as he turned from the window to sit at his desk, where she slid up into his lap. 

**_-I miss him-_**

**_-As do I my dear, and we shall get him back-_**

**_-When?-_**

**_-Soon-_** or at least he hoped so anyways. 

Tom sat and scratched the top of her head as his thoughts moved back to Briar Rose. Nagini hissed happily as she relaxed fully into his lap. He had to admit he did find he had a bit of a crush on the red head back then, even though he hadn’t at all be attracted to women. He also had to admit that he’d been startled when he’d confronted the Potter’s that one night. He’d almost thought that he’d been betrayed when he saw Lily Potter standing in the room in front of Harry. Though, the difference between the two could be seen greatly considering at the time Lily looked pretty but plane at the same time, her eyes a duller color then the emerald green of Phoenix’s eyes and her hair just as dull. While Briar Rose had seemed stunningly beautiful yet deadly her hair, like that of flames when light reflected off of it. If she could be classified as a beast then she would have been cast into the class of Siren. 

Voldemort let out another sigh and leaned into his hand not currently scratching Nagini’s head lightly. Now that he thought about it he had started to think that she had been at one point, but could neither prove nor disprove his analysis. On top of this the Black’s adored her, so much so that they truly had started to think of her as family. He did however note that her, and Sirius Black slowly grew apart as the years went by. Mostly because of his doing, but Rose had told the young Black that she could not abandon what she stood for. At that time the Black heir had been going through his rebellious phase and had been spending quite a lot of time at the Potter house. That eventually led to his mother removing him from the Black tree and cast out of the family of Black. In time Harry would find out that Regulus would die by his own hands for a betrayal of hindering their cause. Oh, he remembered that night all too well, it was the night Briar Rose set fire to the woods nearby the house. She’d been furious and at the time she had become hard to control with her random spirts of anger. He had no one to blame but himself for her out bursts. 

She calmed down eventually however, and seemed to return to her silent observant self, but it was much worse now. She all but stopped talking to him and only spoke when she needed too and the night of the day she’d heard about the prophecy he found her absent quite frequently and yet she held an air of anger and amusement about her when she was around. What he couldn’t get out of his mind since digging up those memories, was the night Briar Rose’s sanity left them all behind. 

****

**{A Shadowed Life}**

It was a cold night, the sound of robes rustled gently in the shadows waiting for the signal from their lord to spring forth in a raid of blood that no one would soon forget. Harry could feel the air thrum with magic as he practically danced on his toes with a young Bellatrix at his side. The woman was still sane at this point in time, but that sanity would wane in the years to come. She whispered her excitement to him and he chuckled without saying a word. He could almost feel her trembling with excitement for the hunt, next to him as were all the others. Harry smirked as he glanced to her before tensing and looking to the sky where his smile widened even more. 

Within moments the group was racing into the quite town and setting ablaze to the buildings around them. Harry and Bellatrix were in toe to one another, making the perfect battling partners in the turmoil and chaos around them. Things grew more interesting as the Order showed up and Harry laughed at the pitiful attempt an Auror made as they rushed into battle to meet them. It was unlucky for Harry however, when his father stepped into the middle of his battle with a younger wizard. Harry frowned and his laughing silenced as he readied himself. His wand raised in a slackened pose to make it seem like he knew not how to properly hold a wand. He made his James assume that he was a lower lackey to the group. Their battle started out with spells of lower caliber as James slowly started to realize as the battle drug on that he was being toyed with, or not being fought with, with sincere intentions to battle. Just like a Potter however he had to open his mouth to say something about it. 

“Why do you toy with me? You honestly can’t have me believe you wish not to hurt me considering you have probably done so to many other before me.” 

Harry tilted his head as he stared, their battle momentarily on pause, “What if I were to say that I don’t wish to hurt you? It is true I have killed many before you, tortured as well… but I would rather not battle you at all James Potter.” 

James paused knowing that voice all too well and Harry knew now that his grandfather had never once told anyone who Rose worked for, “No you can’t… you can’t be Briar Rose….” 

“Been so long since I’ve hear that name, but I go by Phoenix now,” Harry hummed with a smirk on his face once again. 

“No it can’t be… I trusted you! Sirius trusted you!” 

“Sirius knew who I worked for as well as your father, do not be as clouded to think that neither understood my standing,” Harry growled causing James to step back in surprise. 

“Y-you’re lying they would have told me!” 

“Do you honestly believe that? Will you so blindly follow something even when the proof is before you? Do you know why I left and why I never sought you all out again in your last years of Hogwarts?” 

James stood there his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to thing up an answer, but found none, “No…” 

Harry clucked his tongue and chuckled before shaking his head slightly, “It was to protect something… something I find must be left alone until the final day.” 

“Is this that final day?” James asked. 

Harry shook his head, “No it is not here yet, but is upon us soon.” 

“Why do you always speak of something and yet not tell anything… it’s almost like a damn riddle with you,” James hissed and flung a spell at him which Harry parried easily. 

Harry laughed, “Perhaps I do, I know more and less I’m neither here nor there and I cast light were shadows are, but the world around me withers like roses to the frost. The one you call the light is nothing more than a sham of a man.” 

“Take that back Rose, Dumbledore is a good man… more than I can say for a witch like you gone dark,” He cast a vicious spell at Harry in which caught him off guard and if he hadn’t thrown a deflection spell he’d made there probably would have been more damage. 

Over the area were Harry’s right eye had been was now a long jagged cut. He forced his dragon healing down and he looked at James with one eye closed. He growled in a low and menacing way that had James taking several steps back. The sound not at all sounding human in the least and even with a werewolf friend he found himself greatly intimidated. He practically felt the air thicken with some form of heat as Harry advanced upon his father. 

“You think you know him? Know me? You know nothing about me James Potter… no one does,” He growled as he used a spell to knock his father flat on his backside knocking the wind out of him enough to cause him to go into a coughing fit. 

“What… _‘cough’_ … what do you mean?” 

“What I mean is, for all this time you have all thought you have known me what have you truly gleaned from it? That my personality is kind, gentle, and caring? That I mysteriously showed up outside of Hogwarts and that I was attacked by dark wizards at a young age?” 

“But those happened…” James said gaining his breath back. 

“More or less yes, but not quite… You know nothing of my past, not who my parents are, what I’m really like… who betrayed me in the worst way possible… and not at all what I feel,” Harry stopped before James and the other male just stared up into the mask on Harry’s face were fierce burning emeralds showed. “None of you ever really cared enough to ask or know… not that I would tell, but either way is shows, how foolish you are,” James was clenching his teeth now and before he could bring up his wand Harry disarmed him swiftly with, **.:Expelliarmus:.**

“I’m no fool to see the truth,” James shot back. 

“Says the man who follows a man blindly without knowing why,” Harry taunted his wand pointed at the male’s face. 

“You’re doing the same damn thing!” 

“Actually… I’m not. I have my reasons for following the deranged, powerful, and intelligent man you call the Dark Lord. He saved me from the hole I was buried in and plucked me from a blinding light that threatened to destroy everything I was and nearly succeeded. He saved me James Potter and though he does not know it, he will in due time,” Harry could see from the corner of his eye that their discussion was up. Bellatrix was making her way towards him when she spotted him from where she had been dancing amongst bodies as she battled the Order and Aurors. Harry allowed himself to look like he was distracted as James quickly swiped up his wand. 

“You’re as mad as he is,” at that Harry had to laugh and laugh he did. 

“Maybe I am!” 

Before anyone could act another wizard amongst the light fighters jumped into Harry’s and James’s fight. Bellatrix soon joined Harry in the fight against the two wizards. As Harry danced lithely on his toes he found his mind snapping. Like that Harry was smiling like a mad man his attacks became more vicious and the man who had stepped between him and his father was now becoming a bloody mess. Strips upon strips of flesh were being peeled off in a sickening spell that Harry had once read in a book. Even as the man fell screaming on the ground for the pain to stop Harry did not let up. He cast melting spells that acted as acid to the man’s flesh and bones. Spells of fire and spells of evisceration were cast on random parts. 

Harry laughed all the while a smile stretched across his visage with no ounce of remorse. Oh how he loved the sounds that came forth from the body before him. The squelching sound of blood as some body parts were crush and smashed to bits. He tilted his head to the side slightly and gave his wand a flick almost in a tugging formation. The man’s still beating heart being wrench from the confines of his ribcage. With a wet thump the organ fell to the ground before it exploded with a spell Harry had done wordlessly. 

Those closest to the scene stood in horror at the sight of the gory mess before them. Their eyes wide in horror as Harry looked up and over at them. The lust for blood, clear, in every twitching muscle upon him. He oddly wondered a bit what he looked like to them covered in blood from his victim as his female persona stood in a deranged manner before them. Those that had tried to get close to him and his prey were dealt with by Bellatrix who played with them expertly. 

In the back of his mind Harry knew he shouldn’t be doing this and that he should be swiftly killing the fool but he couldn’t help it. As he watched a spell pull in entrails out onto the field he couldn’t help but smile. It felt amazing to do what he was doing and from the corner of his eye he could see his father watching him in horror as the person before Harry, had his face peeled, and melted away. It was after this that Dumbledore came forth and cast a spell which was deflected by someone else. Harry looked down at the corpse at his feet before glancing up at Dumbledore. 

“Do you like it old man? Do you like the way I have dealt with another you have so easily manipulated into following you?” He laughed his eyes narrowed with insanity. 

“What have you done Rose?” the old man said in a sad tone that Harry knew was anything but. 

Everything had stopped around them, wands drawn and people silently waiting to see what would happen. Harry could feel a dark magic approaching him from behind, but he did not turn around to face the person that was there, “I have done everything you have made me to do and more. You wanted me broken didn’t you? Well you won, ha-ha-ha, you won!” 

Harry didn’t note the hot trail that was burning down his cheeks as he spoke. He didn’t notice the dark presence pressed up against him from behind. He didn’t notice the way James looked to and fro between him and Dumbledore looking for the answers he knew the man was burning with, but would never get answers too. He didn’t notice how Sirius looked on with shock and horror from behind Dumbledore to where he was on the battle field before them. His whole body shook uncontrollably and when arms wrapped around him he found himself growling before he could stop himself. 

Glancing down at the arm around his waist he couldn’t help but laugh. Of all the times for the Dark Lord to grab him, like this and it has to be now. He couldn’t hear the words being said as they were exchanged between Tom and Dumbledore, but he could feel the anger rolling off the man behind him. Some of the words exchanged however Harry had obviously found funny because he started to laugh again, causing Tom to tighten his grip on him in which case caused his laugh to die down to a light chuckle. Suddenly spells were cast and Harry found himself being pulled along as Tom kept stepping back. His bracelet burned against his wrist in a sign of retreat, but Harry wasn’t sane enough to heed it and before he knew it he was being side long apperated to Riddle Manor. 

People stood about in shock at the insane laughter still coming from the one witch they thought was the strongest of them all. Voldemort barked out Lucius’s name… possibly telling him to retrieve Narcissa who was working to become a meda-witch. The dark Lord still had not let him go and Bellatrix was slowly making her way over, worry etching her face for the woman she had known for so long. Harry heard hissing from near his ear, but could not focus enough to understand the words being said. Harry looked over when he saw movement to his right, taking note of Nagini coming close. Nagini had been a present Tom had gotten, to see her change over the years was a sight to behold. He was about to say something when Narcissa came into the room and death eaters parted at the Dark Lord’s barked command. 

Harry could so easily break out of the man’s grasp, but he felt quite content where he was at. He could hear words exchanged and Harry was let go only to be plopped in a chair with Narcissa before him. He smirked at her and though his mind felt heavy he found his words also seemed thick as lead. His narrowed glee filled eyes looked at her and she stared back at him startled by what she saw there. Her hands gently grasped the side of Harry’s face and words slipped past her lips, but he heard none of it. 

“You should have been there Cissa… The blood that ran and the screams of pain as they ripped forth to the shivering cold air of night… it, was beautiful. Blood… so much blood. He wanted it… wanted me broken… he got it ha-ha-ha-ha oh he got it. Should have been there you would have had fun too,” Narcissa shook her head and looked to someone behind him, her words not making it to his ears. Then suddenly his whole body felt numb and his body became light as a feather, his mind going fuzzy he succumbed to the darkness that over took him. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

****

Voldemort had been struck with on odd feeling at the sight of his fiery Phoenix on the battle field. She’d completely lost it, her eyes wide with a light of insanity even the Black family had no claim on. Her eyes danced with a fire deep within that it caused a desire within him to make it stop, and to bring back the woman he’d known. He lashed out with a spell protecting her from the coming attack from Dumbledore. On top of this Phoenix started to shed tears, hot trails of liquid ran down he face as she spoke her voice shrill and loud for all to hear as she stood before them all. Her words baffled and confused him and he wanted to know now more than ever just what she meant about the old fool having created her to be broken. He walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her, as his other hand held his wand pointed at the old fool. 

“What does she mean old man?” 

“How should I know of the mind of an insane child driven by your dark magic?” Phoenix laughed only for Voldemort to tighten his grip on her which quieted down to a soft chuckle. 

Voldemort hissed, “You cannot fool me, she spoke as though you had everything to do with her.” 

“I’m sorry Tom, but I know nothing of what she speaks,” Dumbledore said to him, causing another chuckle fit from Phoenix. 

“Fine if you won’t tell me I’ll get my answers elsewhere,” He hissed. 

“What makes you think she will tell you? She hasn’t before now and in her state probably never will,” Dumbledore said calmly. 

Voldemort fired a spell and all hell broke loose again, but it did not last for long, for the order to retreat was given and several pops filled the air as people escaped. Without another word Voldemort along with Phoenix soon followed before popping back into the large room in Riddle Manor. Voldemort called Lucius to find Narcissa as he held Phoenix close to him. He could hear her saying something, but could not make it out as he held her close. Everyone was standing and watching the scene and Bellatrix crept closer, but did not dare get any closer after a while. He hissed at Nagini who slithered into the room and closer to them, curious as to what had made the fiery one lose her mind to madness. Narcissa entered the room and he spoke to her swiftly of what had happened at the Raid. She took Phoenix’s head gently into her hands after he had transfigured something into a chair for her to sit on while the meda-witch tried to grasp her attention, which wasn’t hard to do. However, getting her mind to comprehend what was said was something else entirely as she started to ramble to Narcissa of the bloody mess that had been made. 

He could see the shock and fear in Narcissa’s eyes as she looked into Phoenix’s emerald orbs. “You should have been there Cissa… The blood that ran and the screams of pain as they ripped forth to the shivering cold air of night… it, was beautiful. Blood… so much blood. He wanted it… wanted me broken… he got it ha-ha-ha-ha oh he got it. Should have been there you would have had fun too,” Narcissa shook her head and looked up at him. 

“I can’t get her to hear me, this needs a different approach I need her calmer possibly she will do better after she wakes from being asleep,” She said to him. 

Voldemort nodded and used a powerful parseltongue spell hissing it into Phoenix’s ear softly. He felt her whole body go lax under his hands that he’d place on her shoulder before her mind went, still softly mumbling things about blood and fun. Voldemort watched her silently before picking her up and ordering Narcissa to follow. He walked to the room Phoenix had occupied before coming into the care of the Black’s. He set her down on the bed and stepped back to watch the meda-witch work. Diagnostics flitted from her lips and she seemed worried over the results returned to her. 

She turned to him, “My lord, it seems she had, had prolonged periods of stress or mental abuse. What ever happened at the raid today was the breaking point. That and her profession may also have a hand in her current state as well.” 

“Will she be in working order any time soon?” 

“I am unsure my lord. She bounces back readily every other time she had had an outburst, but this… It’s like her mind just snapped. All we can do is, wait and see now, hopefully she will be more compliant when she wakes,” Narcissa said as she stroked a strand of hair from Phoenix’s face. 

Voldemort nodded and swept from the room, his robs snapping behind him as Nagini followed after him. He didn’t care if the women, was alright or not, he needed her for the coming strike to the light. He hoped that her mind was not so shattered that she could not lead the group he needed as a distraction. He would return later to see how she was doing. In the meantime Narcissa would deal with her. 

Voldemort went about his business, procuring paperwork and setting up missions before the final day. The day he planned to make another Horcrux with the life of the one for told in the prophecy. He smirked to himself confident in his musings that he would succeed in the mission ahead of them. Upon his return to the room holding Phoenix and Narcissa, Voldemort found him-self staring at an, awake Phoenix. However, what caught his attention wasn’t what he thought he would see. There was no craze in those deep emerald eyes, or at least he couldn’t see it. Instead there was a deep emptiness in those eyes and a dark promise within them hidden beneath the vacant look sent his way. 

“My Lord,” Narcissa bowed when she stood and turned to him. 

“How is she?” 

“She is responding my lord or at least she answers anyways.” 

“Is tell me if she is ready for any missions?” 

Narcissa hesitated and Phoenix spoke up first, “I am as ready for a mission as any other. I can handle whatever is needed to be done without falling apart again.” 

“Phoenix, are you sure you are mentally ready? You just came back several hours ago from being critically insane,” Narcissa argued. 

Phoenix looked over at her and a smirk spread across her lips, “Of course I’m sure, just because I lost it for a moment doesn’t mean I can bounce back and be ready for our lord’s big day.” 

Voldemort felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched Phoenix look to him, those eyes seemingly seeing straight through him. He always hated the feeling he got when she would look at him with those eyes, yet at the same time he felt curious to know more from her or about her. He shook his thoughts off and ignored them completely he turned slightly before looking over his shoulder at them. 

“Good, I expect you to lead a party to a designated location close to the target I have in mind,” He said before looking away, “I expect you ready in two days.” 

“Yes, My Lord,” She said in a soft voice. 

Without another word or thought on the matter Voldemort left the room with a weary Narcissa and a seemingly hollow Phoenix. Within moments his mind was filled with what was ahead and the goals he was bringing himself closer to days the hours ticked by. Once again Phoenix was pushed to the back of his mind and easily forgotten. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry looked out over the large group the Dark Lord had left with him. Most of them were young and eager to please. Others were those who’d been in the fold long enough to be still and silent as they awaited the signal to move. Harry’s eyes slid up and over the small town to the house he had called home when he was but an infant. He remembered everything he’d said to James that one fateful night. His words a foreshadowing of things to come, and the end day was finally upon them. Oh yes he knew his mind had snapped, but he had needed some help reigning it in. Voldemort’s spell of unconsciousness had done the trick to right his mind. 

No however his mind felt numb, maybe even a bit fuzzy since that day. His dragon had gone silent long ago and he missed the warming presence it had there. He often wondered if it would return, but it had yet to show an inkling of emotion in his mind. So in a sense Harry truly did feel more alone then he’s ever been. His eyes slid to Lucius who was at his side waiting patiently for the signal. When it was given the group moved into the town to cause mayhem. 

All the while Harry stayed in the shadows, just simply watching from where he was. He would not partake in this fight. Yes, he lusted for the blood of his victims, but his victims that he sorely wanted were not here for him to take pleasure in their pain. Emerald eyes glanced up and over to the house were flashes of light could be seen. Showing the Dark Lord had begun to move and James was possibly already dead. He could feel the pang in his chest as he knew the boy he’d watched grow older was now dead. His father was dead. Soon his mother would soon follow and even though he hadn’t known her well even as James dated her he knew he felt great sorrow at the loss of her life as well. Harry almost wanted to laugh, mostly because a crazy person should not be able to care if they lost a person important to them. 

He could feel the hot trails running down his face and he reached up with pale fingers to brush them away. It was done, Snape would soon be within the house in search of the woman who perished and all he would find is a crying child and the cold lifeless body of his mother and father. Turning he noted the startled looks on the followers there. He knew they had felt it and Harry acted to keep them together. 

Dumbledore wasted no time in finally making his presence known, giving the false look of getting there late. Harry fought against him, but not with the full intention to cause harm. He was mourning the loss of not only his parents but of the man he had care enough for during his life. Even though this Voldemort wasn’t his Tom, he still felt like he had lost him none the less. Many death eaters fled with him to a place that was safe for now and as the days went by those who continued to cause chaos, even after their Lord’s demise, were soon ensnared in traps set by the ministry to capture culprits. 

“We should find a new place Phoenix,” Dolohov hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Where do you think we should go? The manor is no longer safe for us.” 

“Anything is better than this falling apart shack,” He grouched. 

“What would you have me do? There is no place safe for us at least this small place serves as a roof over our heads,” Harry looked to a coupled of death eaters that had not abandoned the cause out right after the Dark Lord had perished. 

Dolohov growled, “So we just sit here then?” 

“Do you have a better idea?” 

“I saw we go out there and fight….” 

“So you wish to die then?” 

“No…” he said wearily. 

“You do know if you ever do you can just ask me… I can end it for you quite quickly. You won’t even notice that you have died.” 

He swallowed thickly as he looked into empty eyes, “S-somehow I don’t doubt that, but be that as it may I would rather fight and be captured for what I believe in rather than being stuck here… just waiting for the end to be here.” 

Harry lifted his hand in silence and all was still, but he could feel it. They were surrounded with no way out. Harry’s hand clamped down on the chain that had been around his neck the day he’d came to this time. Something stirred inside him and he knew not of what it was. Through the years he’d been in that world he had repaired the time turner around his neck on his own, having delved into its secrets when he’d gotten the chance to do so. His head snapped to the door and wands were raised at the ready. 

“Well here’s your chance Dolohov, it seems our time has arrived without a need to seek it.” 

The door was blasted away and off its hinges revealing the outdoors. A voice hollered for them to step forth from their hiding place and Harry did so, ahead of the others who followed shortly after. Harry’s face remained blank, no smile or smirk to be seen. A trade mark he’d picked up over the years that had vanished the past several days. Before them stood Dumbledore alongside several Auror’s Sirius was not amongst them. 

“It’s over Phoenix… it’s time you lay down your wand and proceed with judgment,” Dumbledore said. 

Harry tilted his head and just simply stared at him before speaking, “What if I say no?” 

“It would be an unwise decision.” 

“Didn’t know you cared old man… oh wait you don’t. As far as I’m concerned I will die here and now… I will not wait for the Dementors kiss I know is waiting for me.” 

Dolohov glanced at Harry before looking back at the old man as Dumbledore spoke, “Come now I’m sure there was a reason you fought. I do not think it was entirely your decision to be fighting if our last encounter was anything to go by.” 

Harry sighed heavily his shoulders sagging a bit and he saw light flick into the old man’s eyes, probably thinking he had seen to reason, “You know this conversation bores me… I did fight for my own reasons and I join the dark for my own reasons. I willingly killed many people in support of the Dark Lord and sacrificed everything I had to live as I am now after escaping a much worse fate.” 

Dumbledore frowned, “Is this true?” 

Harry sighed again, “As I said before I’m bored of this conversation…” 

With that Harry threw a spell at the man and all hell broke loose. Spells went flying in every direction as the small group of Death Eaters tried to defend themselves against the onslaught of attacks. Harry was toe to toe with Dumbledore and if it hadn’t been for a miss fire on his own side he would have had the old man too. A burning hex had been fired at his shoulder causing him to drop his wand. Dumbledore sighed at the sight and lowered his wand no expecting an attack from him now. 

“You know, we could have helped you,” He said to Harry. 

“Helped me? No you would have destroyed me… oh wait I said you already did, didn’t I?” 

Without warning Harry lunged for his wand and rolled in one move getting ready to fire off a deadly spell when a green light caught his eye. He was really starting to hate that spell. Why did powerful wizards have to use it? It had no sense of artistry in it and was so dull and too quick to matter. Unable to stop the spell in his current position Harry found the spell striking his chest once more. Colliding with his time turner once again, causing that all too familiar pain he had felt so long ago that had even brought him here. He cried out in pain and a bright light enveloped him before he found himself harshly thrust onto the cold stone floor of the ministry. 

How these time jumps landed him in a completely different location from the one he’d been in he had no clue. Harry just lay there motionlessly as his emerald eyes, glanced up and over at the sound of someone approaching in quick hurried steps. His eyes were unfocused and though his instincts told him to lash out his rational mind told him he was safe now. There was no Auror’s waiting to take him in to be judged and given the kiss. 

Harry shivered when that all too familiar dark presence filled his senses. Harry felt the cool hand as it pressed against his forehead, brushing fiery red locks away from his face. His unfocused eyes blinked several times to try and clear them as he listened to the worried please of the voice he barely recognized as Tom’s other persona Zane Thallorian. Worry was etched over every feature on the man’s face. Shaky fingers trembling with pain from the burn on his shoulder reached up and stroked the side of his face. Tom grabbed his fingers and gently held them where they were resting on his cheek. His eyes searching the face before him, for some kind of sign that his Harry was still there somewhere. 

Harry had to smirk at this, because this was truly his Tom. His Tom that he had missed so much and longed every waking moment to be with once more, “I’m home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Briar Rose (Phoenix)** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/A-Shadowed-Life-Briar-Rose-as-Phoenix-501248850
> 
>  **Briar Rose (Ref)** http://lelukitakaze.deviantart.com/art/Briar-Rose-Ref-A-Shadowed-Life-Sketch-501249008
> 
> _pictures may be hard to see scanner was being a pain_


	20. A Broken Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry had to smirk at this, because this was truly his Tom. His Tom that he had missed so much and longed every waking moment to be with once more, “I’m home.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry stared up into the blue glamoured eyes of his Dark Lord. His whole form trembled in pain and he knew this effect on his body would not vanish any time soon. He was sure getting hit with that curse must have some serious side effects, but considering he had not noticed any he wondered if his dragon kept it from doing some serious harm to him. His body twitched slightly almost like he’d been placed under the **.:Cruciatus:.** curse. His eyelids drooped exhaustion over coming him which he knew was bound to happen sooner or later. He’d been on the run for quite some time before he was thrust back into his own time unexpectedly once more. 

He could barely hear Tom calling his female persona’s name, his fingers lightly brushing again his face gently. He was sure he probably looked like crap, with bags under his eyes from the nights of no sleep. Let alone the burning hex’s effects on the shoulder area he’d been nailed in by it. He wasn’t too sure of the effects the unforgivable coupled with whatever the time turner did last time, but from what he’d heard afterwards when he’d asked about it he was sure it wasn’t a good look. He was sure if they saw the days-worth of wounds that Harry sustained between the time Tom had been vanquished and the time he jumped again. That there would be great worry over his well being and there would be too many questions he would be unable to answer. 

Harry gritted his teeth after a particularly bad feeling rippled through his body nearly knocking him unconscious in the process. It was at that moment he realized Lucius was also there as well as others, that had gathered amongst them. It didn’t help that the minister was making a scene as well the man was beside himself in worry as he called for people to find a medi-witch. He could tell that in Tom’s eyes he wanted to get him out of there, but would be a stupid move on his part having still been in his Zane persona. As another ripple of pain shot down his spine he turned into Tom’s chest and let his eyes close as he gritted hi teeth. This time however Harry’s will could not keep him conscious through the pain and he slipped into darkness. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Tom walked through the halls of the ministry looking worn and tired. He was wondering if Harry would ever turn up again. He hoped beyond hope that his time spent there would not equal the exact time spend in the time he came from. He didn’t have to fake his weariness in the least, yet he still looked as regal as he claimed to be. Sighing to himself he looked over to Lucius who had been accompanying him before the minister came along and started chatting with them. Lucius had been a part of the rues search party until Harry returned to them. 

They had made it to the main area before they exited area when Tom had to shield his eyes from the bright white hot light that engulfed the area suddenly. There were cries of panic and discord as some people quickly moved away from the area affected, while others looked away to keep their eyes from hurting. When the light vanished once more, Tom blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. When it was clear he looked in the direction the light had come from. There on the cool stone floor was none other than Briar Rose. The fiery red locks were disheveled and spread out in almost a flame like halo. He rushed to Harry’s side and knelt down next to him calling Harry’s female name. 

“Rose, come on Rose look at me,” He watched as emerald gems looked up at him and his heart sank. 

Within those eyes he couldn’t see very much. The light that had been there before Harry’s absence was gone now. The dull flame he had tried to rekindle with the Malfoy’s help had been erased and replaced with a colder feeling. Yet in some way there was still the spark that Harry always seemed to have. Tom cursed and stroked red locks away from Harry’s face. He’d screwed up and even though he knew not that this had even happened way back then. How could he correct a mistake that happened so long ago? 

Harry’s spoken _‘I’m Home’_ made Tom wish to take him away from there and help him heal on his own, “Welcome home Rose… I never gave up hope you would return to us.” His voice was thick as he held Harry’s hand against his cheek. 

Tom wasn’t too sure Harry had heard him. His form was drenched in sweat from probably the jump through time. If he recalled correctly he’d looked like this back then too, when he first showed up at Hogwarts. This time however Harry had wounds on him one looked like a burning hex to his shoulder and it was a rather bad one at that. His other wound looked like it was several days old and it was over his eye. He remembered that wound because James Potter… Harry’s own father had given it to him. Needless to say the few days of healing at a normal rate rather than by his dragon healing had been reopened because of said time jump. Tom hadn’t known a thing about what Harry said to the old fool at the time or much of anything that came forth from Harry’s mouth back then. However, now he understood all too clear as to what he’d meant. That fight had broken his little dragon and he knew in a lot of ways it was his fault. He hadn’t even let him properly heal before he had thrust him back into battle. 

Tom gently stroked the side of his face as the minister stood over them in a panic. Harry’s body jolted several times and Tom knew it would be a matter of moments before the pain was too much and the male would succumb to the desire to sleep. When Harry did pass out Tom adjusted his hold on Harry and tucked him against his chest and stood before looking to everyone in the room. Harry’s head lulled against his chest before stilling. 

“We must move to a more secluded place, to many people around,” Tom said and the minister nodded in agreement. 

Tom sighed in relief and started to move his precious bundle from the main corridor to the Minister’s office. His eye occasionally glancing down, expecting the out cold being in his arms to suddenly disappear, and his relief grew each passing second. When they got to his office and a medi-witch joined them they had the women inspect the sleeping red head. The readings that came back gave the medi-witch worry to cross her visage. She looked to the Minister and then to Tom. 

“Is it alright if I remove her robes and shirt? I’m really concerned about her condition,” Tom was sure he paled. 

After his vanishing period he hadn’t known the days that followed after his disappearance and Briar Rose, flight from being hunted. He knew that she had of course taken it upon herself to watch over his death eaters and keep the ranks the best she could on her own, when on the run. However her knew not of anything that might have happened and as the mdi-witch pulled her clothes free he started to see bandages slowly appear. His heart sank… Harry had been running and fighting with whatever wounds he sustained during his run. The medi-witch shooed the men out, knowing she had to see the wounds now and they could not be in the room for that. Tom stepped out reluctantly followed by a pale looking minister. 

Tome was watching the closed door silently when the minister spoke up, “I must apologize, Zane… We should have found her sooner. The poor girl… I wonder how she got here though, suddenly appearing in a flash of light like that.” 

“I’m not sure myself minister,” Tom sighed, though he knew perfectly well how this all occurred, or at least partly. He was still in the dark how the killing curse had even caused all of this and he would have to ask Harry eventually. 

“I hope you don’t mind me questioning her about things that have occurred.” 

“That is not up to me, but to her… if she is willing to say anything then I will have no issues with it. Keep in mind Minister that she may not be mentally ready to say a thing on it… if ever for that matter.” 

“I understand, the poor thing has been put through a harsh time in her life.” 

Tom nodded and they waited the rest of the time in silence. Tom still standing stock still as he watched the door silently and if one were to look upon him, they would be sure to think him some kind of statue. An hour crept on by before the door opened and the medi-witch motioned to them to come into the room. Tom looked to Harry and noted the witch had transformed something into a bed for his little dragon. Harry was dressed in a hospital gown, and the wound that had reopened over his eye was now bandaged, hiding half of his female face. He could also see fresh bandages peeking out from under the medical gown. 

“I’m afraid her wounds were badly infected from not getting proper treatment. Whatever she had gone through it is clear someone was intent on causing the most harm possible.” 

“Why not use potions to help her heal?” The minister asked. 

“Considering the extensive damage down it is more reliable to rely on normal healing. In her weakened state, infection, and the possible side-affects to the spell used on her before her appearance it would be too risky to give her the potions.” 

“What spell was used?” The minister asked. 

“That was what is puzzling me the most. Whatever was used had a similar affect as the **.:Cruciatus:.** curse, the only issue is the spell wasn’t used. Whatever was used was supposed to kill her… I believe it might have been the killing curse considering the magical residue left behind. However, something possibly caused the curse to react differently. I’m still unclear as to what that might be, but she is lucky to even be alive,” The medi-witch looked over to the sleeping form. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Kaloris,” The minister said to her and her nodded before looking to Tom. 

“Mr. Zane I assume you will be taking her home?” He nodded, “She will need her bandages changed at least a couple time a day until the bleeding ceases.” 

“Thank you, I will make sure it gets done,” Tom said before moving to the edge of the bed, “Is apparition possible in her state?” 

“It is possible, but I suggest to, try to do so with great care. Even floo travel would be a bit stressing on her form. However to get her home quickly in such travels would be better for her then normal transportation.” 

Tom nodded again and gently lifted Harry into his arms. The nurse gently placed Harry’s clothing he had worn on Harry’s stomach neatly folded. He looked to the minister who nodded and Tom made his way to apparating zone. Upon getting there he left without another word upon reaching the Malfoy house he was set upon by Narcissa who looked on in worry. Lucius had gone home ahead of him at some point to tell Narcissa and everyone else that knew about Harry that he was back. Bellatrix came around the corner swiftly, her wide eyes staring at the person in her Lord’s arms. Tom dropped his glamour and looked to the bundle in his arms. To say Harry’s Briar Rose form had changed since the first day he’d used it was an understatement. He definitely looked the part of the deadly women from so long ago. Considering not many people had met Rose on her appearance week was probably a good thing, or they would be asking questions about her much older appearance now. 

He looked to Bellatrix her fingers were trembling as she reached out to the unconscious person in his arms, “Mighty Phoenix…” She paused and looked to him and he nodded, “Bitty potter was our mighty Phoenix, My Lord?” He nodded again and Bella looked back to Harry as she softly cooed to the unconscious boy. 

Tom looked to Narcissa who had her hand over her mouth knowing her mind was putting puzzle pieces together in her head. She was pulling the same memories he’d pulled and most of them were not pleasant in the least and she looked ready to cry, but like a Malfoy she kept them back and out of sight for the time being. Narcissa led him out of the corridor just as Lucius and Draco were coming into the area and they followed silently behind their lord as they walked into Harry’s room. 

He placed the sleeping figure on the bed and a soft groan left him as his eyes blinked open slowly. Unfocused and pain filled eyes looked up at him once again Tom didn’t see the fire he remembered so well in those eyes. Harry was broken and he knew all too well that he was at fault for it even if Harry forgave him for it. Tom simply stroked the side of Harry’s face and the other hesitated as though he didn’t fully realize he was really back. It was possible all things considered, the poor boy was still in a lot of pain and getting his mind to be sharp was probably very difficult. Eventually he leaned into the hand stroking the side of his face silently. His eyes just simply staring at Tom as the older male looked down at him. His eyes eventually turned away from Tom to look at the others silently watching from a far. His eyes went from the Black lady’s to Lucius and then Draco. 

“I had resigned myself to never returning…” Harry said softly as he looked back to Tom. 

“Your back and safe my little dragon,” Tom said to him just as softly. 

“I missed this you… the other you… I liked as well, but it wasn’t the same… you lost yourself and where you went I could not go,” He said to him. 

“I apologize, my little dragon,” Tom said to him with worry, “I did such cruel things to you.” 

“There is nothing to apologize for Tom,” The familiarity of the name rolled off his tongue effortlessly, “I knew that Tom was not my Tom… that Tom was a time before my Tom came to me. Besides…” He smirked cheekily, “I got even with that Tom in my own way… but I did not do anything that I did not want to do… I did it all on my own accord. There is nothing you did to me that was not my own fault,” He sighed. 

“No Harry, I did many things to you that weren’t justified. I pushed you when you needed to heal and I hurt you when I was mostly angry at another.” 

Harry only sighed, “Like I said that Tom was not my Tom… so there was nothing to forgive. As someone once said _‘It doesn’t matter it’s in the past.’_ “ 

Tom could tell he was not about to win this argument. In Harry’s mind he had justified actions taken as a contrast to what he knew was his time and that time. It was a clever way to keep his mind from causing too much harm, but over a prolonged period of time that way of thinking had crumbled and the lines hard blurred when he often broke. In the end he started to wonder just how much damage had been done to Harry’s mind. Tom sighed and gently ran his fingers through Harry’s red locks of his female persona. 

Narcissa spoke up then, “Can I have a look at his physical condition, My Lord?” 

Tom looked up and over at her before nodding and she approached cautiously before looking at the exhausted form of Harry, or as she had fondly come to know in her past as Rose and Phoenix. She stroked the side of Harry’s face when Tom got up to speak with Lucius for a bit, but he also kept a close eye on Harry from where he stood. Bellatrix having gone to the other side of Harry and laying down next to him with a pout on her lips. 

“Hey Bells…Cissa,” He paused wondering if it was alright for him to use the nicknames he’d had for them back then. 

Narcissa smiled fondly, “It is good to have you back Orion.” 

Harry laughed softly, “Been way to long since I heard that name associated with me and not your, Uncle Orion.” 

“I see you improved on your Briar Rose glamour over the past few weeks… I mean years,” Narcissa was having difficulty placing a time on Harry’s glamour of Briar Rose considering the one he’d had before his disappearance had been younger. This one was the one she remembered those many years ago. 

“I had to do to, so I wouldn’t draw suspicions to me over the years,” He sighed, “I had to erase the younger glamour version of Briar Rose.” It was then he reached up with a hand to the eye that was patched. “Oh… I forgot I tuned down my dragon healing…” 

“I would ask you not to use the dragon’s magical healing Harry,” Tom said. 

Harry only nodded, “I was found in the ministry wasn’t I? It’s understandable considering people saw Briar Rose wounded.” 

“That is true, but I do not want your healing affinity causing you harm because of your current condition. Which, reminds me…” He walked over as Narcissa whispered spells under her breath to look at the medical information on Harry’s condition. “Do you know how you were able to time jump?” 

Harry shook his head, “I calculated that the killing curse hitting the time-turner I wear had a play in the jump itself, but there was something else involved in it all. It is a very painful experience to time jump. Almost electrifying to say the least or at least that is how…” Harry paused and laughed and Tom looked at him with a tilt to his head questioning him silently, “My elemental affinity… electricity from my dragon caused the concoction between the time-turner and the killing curse to jump me through time.” 

“I thought your element could not harm you,” Tom said puzzled. 

“That is true, but when the element was absorbed into the time-turner it was no longer MY element. It had be turned into the time-turners electrical element and thus caused me harm. However, this time was worse because I was already in a weakened state then I was the first time. I found in a weak state my electrical affinity can also cause me harm as a negative reaction to a weak state of body and, or mind… Elements can still hurt me, but only when I can no longer control them. Thus in a weak state I am considered incapable of controlling the element from which stems from my dragon core in which causes me harm.” 

Tom took in this information, “You have learned a lot about your affinities quiet well over those years.” 

“I had too… I didn’t want to give you too much information,” he smirked, “So I had to learn to control it after I accidently shocked you in the halls of Hogwarts.” 

A sound of laughter made both males look only to see Draco looking away in embarrassment for letting the sound escape him. Harry raised a brow before smirking and shaking his head. Of course the boy would think something like that was funny. Not to mention Harry had gotten away with doing it too. Harry looked back to Tom who was once again staring at him. 

“You did keep many secrets, but I understand why you did now,” Tom said to him. 

“It was hard… I admit that much… to keep things from you like I did, but it was needed.” 

“I know,” Tom said to him, “You know you could have changed the course of history if you had tried too.” 

Harry sighed, “I thought about it, but… then if I had done so I would have never have come to know you. If I had been thrown back into this time once more…I wouldn’t know what I was coming back too,” He looked away, “Besides… everything back then was Dumbledore’s fault… the manipulative bastard twisted you, pushed you, and lied to you.” 

Tom could see a dark fire in Harry’s eyes as he spoke, “…That might be true, but… I still killed your family.” 

“No!” anger filled Harry’s eyes and he tried to sit up, but Narcissa held him down, “Dumbledore killed them, with the false damn prophecy. He rewrote the damn thing by cursing the seer into repeating the true prophecy with a false one of his design. He made sure that the fake one was said, out in the open and over heard by Snape… The true one was said when no one was around…” Harry growled, “The fake goes as thus, _‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…’_ ” 

“Then what is the real one,” Lucius asked, now speaking up when he’d been quiet the whole time. 

“The one with the power to vanquish the light approaches… Born to those who have been twisted with lies, born as the seventh month wanes… and the Dark Lord will come for him as his equal and they will gain power the world knows not… and neither can die at the hand of the other, for neither can be slain by mortal means… The one to vanquish the light approaches, born as the seventh month wanes…” 

Tom blinked, “You… where there?” 

Harry nodded, “I had every intention of finding out about the prophecy.” He smirked, “Being an assassin in your reign of terror gave me the perks of stealth and I used it to my full advantage.” 

Tom nodded slowly, “You will show me the memory?” 

“Yes… I will not hide anything from you, Tom.” 

“Then I will view it when you are better… and I would like for you to heal mentally as well Harry,” He said to him. 

Harry looked away and sighed, “Tom I already told you… It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Regardless of fault or not… I still remember the day you lost yourself to the madness that has obviously built within you.” 

“That madness… isn’t your, doing it is my own and brought on by the misgivings caused by Dumbledore,” Harry said being stubborn about it. 

“You stubborn…” Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, “I will correct what was broken Harry… I swear I will.” Tom stood up and left the room after that, to where Harry didn’t know but he felt bad for arguing with Tom. Though, he didn’t at all believe Tom was the one to blame for his state of mind. 

****

**{A Shadowed Life}**

****

Harry sat in his room looking out the window as it rained. For the first time in a long time Harry felt relaxed, now that he was no longer posing as Briar Rose. Harry didn’t bother with any glamour’s while at Malfoy manner. Tom had place Orion Black on leave to an undisclosed vacation, and Evan spring was with a friend overseas. Sure he still worried about the issue with the media still trying to wretch Draco and himself from Lucius and Narcissa, but one thing was for sure he would fight it if he had too. Sighing he got up from his seat next to the window and walked out of his room and down the hall to no place in particular. 

Harry’s looks hadn’t changed much, though mentally he had aged the many years he’d already lived. One thing that had changed was the fact that Harry’s hair was now longer, which he knew Narcissa liked that fact. The only issue he had was that he often accidently sat on it. So it left him to constantly braiding his hair to keep it out of the way from the most part. The other thing that had changed was the look in Harry’s eyes. He was sure they had dulled over the years he’d lived, though to others it had only been a couple of weeks. He sighed as another issue came to him… he hadn’t heard his dragon in quite some time. No silent growling, no stirring of any kind. Yet as he stared down at his long fingernails like black obsidian, he knew that the dragon was still there somewhere. He clenched his hand into a fist and paused, mid stride. Had it been because he’d taken on an animagus form? No… that couldn’t be, his animagus form was feline and his dragon had feline in it. So what was the cause? 

Sighing he continued on his way. Tom had been persistent in healing his mind, entirely convinced that the reason Harry couldn’t hear his dragon was because of a mental issue. He was also convinced that his mental status was his fault as well, no matter how much Harry argued the fact. Harry knew back then that wasn’t his Tom and that Tom back then had never truly ever known him. He was just a prized fighter back then that was lost amongst the favored of the group. 

“Harry?” Harry jerked his head up and looked over to see Draco. 

“What is it Dray?” 

“Are you okay? You seem out of it today.” 

“I’m fine… just thinking a lot that is all.” 

“You know you can always talk to me… I know it might not help or anything, but at least you’ll have someone who’ll listen without rebuking you.” 

“Thanks Dray, right now… I think I just want to be alone for a bit okay?” 

Draco nodded and reluctantly left Harry alone. Harry knew he was worrying people, but unlike before Harry felt more entwined with the Malfoy and Black families more then he’d ever been. He’d known them all from the day they’d been born to the days that followed after the death of the Potters. He knew better than anyone who they were and what they stood for. He was more engrained into their histories then even they possibly realized. 

Harry wandered silently and noted at one point Nagini started to follow him silently. He looked back and down at her and she rose up a little to look at him. Nothing need be said, he knew well that Tom had sent her to watch him. Since the day he’d left the room saying he would fix what was broken Harry hadn’t seen him very often. The times he did Tom seemed to be more, gentle with him then he started out, though his possessiveness was still quite there. Turning once again he walked silently down the hall allowing Nagini’s silent presence to accompany him. 

Harry wandered down and out to the garden, swiftly casting his glamour’s to hide his dragon features. He removed his robe and transfigured a stone into a target dummy. He started to train on the dummy in a fighting style only unique to him. The movements fluid and smooth as he landed blows on it and without realizing it he had been training like that for hours before he’d had enough. He was breathing slightly heavily as he stared at the dummy that looked about ready to fall apart. He wiped sweat from his brown catching his bangs in the process. It was at that moment he remembered something and turned to Nagini who was curled up on a rock. 

**_-Where is Osiris?-_**

**_-He is out hunting, he worried about you so much he was starving himself till master told him to go hunt-_**

Harry nodded and said nothing else. To Osiris Harry had only been gone a few weeks, but to Harry it was another story. The time he spent in that time had drastically changed who he was emotionally and mentally. He didn’t change much physically, mostly because he couldn’t really age anymore physically. He had missed his companion and hoped to see him again soon. 

Sighing he picked up his cloak and banished the almost destroyed dummy. He turned and started to walk towards the house when he noticed someone outside watching his silently. He wasn’t surprised when he saw it was Tom. Only Tom would be able to sneak up on him like that, he was to use to the human Tom from long ago. That Tom wasn’t noisy much, but he was easy to detect none the less. This Tom however, was a whole new Tom. He shook his thoughts away it was confusing him to think of Tom in two different ways. He thought it best to not dwell on it now and just move forward without thinking too much on it. 

He walked over to Tom slowly and judging by the look on Tom’s face he was probably relating to Harry in a similar way that he’d thought of Tom. Tom’s face smoothed and seemed to become thoughtful. 

“What’s wrong Tom?” Harry asked as he approached him. 

“I want to know what your plans are from here.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“Do you plan on still going through with all you started?” 

“You are meaning Orion and Evan aren’t you?” 

He nodded slightly, “As well as Mrs. Rose.” 

Harry looked down and away, “I haven’t thought about it. My acting skills have improved since back then. It won’t be hard for me to fake being Orion or Evan anymore. Rose is no issue unless Dumbledore is involved.” 

Tom sighed, “What about you yourself?” 

Harry blinked, “Huh? Me? What about me?” 

“Harry… you know you aren’t you anymore.” 

Harry sighed, “I know that, what do you, expect? I was thrown into the past, a past I knew nothing about or anyone other than you and the few people I knew later on. That Tom didn’t know me though, so I was truly alone. I did what I had to and pushed myself to my limits and beyond. I constantly threw myself in danger for you and I will continue to do so. I don’t care if that Tom hurt me… he was angry, deranged, and not in control of himself.” 

He looked to Tom who had surprise in his eyes, “Why?” 

“Why would I? Because I never had a choice before and when I did I followed what my heart told me to do. Dumbledore polluted me and manipulated me with _‘his’_ Ideals. You on the other hand all you ever did was fall for his lies and tricks as he sucked you into a darker pit that he wanted you to fall into. You never used me… I didn’t let you because I willingly followed your orders on my own. No one was forcing me and when you pissed me off I got even in my own way remember? Even after you and the Malfoys’ saved me from my despair in this time I never did anything that wasn’t my own choice. You didn’t break me Tom, the person who had broken me was none other the Albus Dumbledore. The exact same man, that broke you and destroyed you and I plan to make him suffer as much as you plan on doing so. He was the one who ruined my life and sent you after me over a fake prophecy he dredged up-“ 

“Which you have yet to show me the memory of-” Harry glared and Tom smirked and waved his hand in dismissal, “I apologize… continue.” 

Harry sighed but continued, “He was the one who used me as a weapon against you in the years before you found me. He lied to me about the shield around my summer home protecting me. He allowed the Dursley’s to have their _‘fun’_ with me. He allowed years of abuse on many levels to occur without lifting a damn finger to stop it. He forced friendships on me that were never truly there by lying to other people. He was also the very same person who kidnapped me and sold me off to a dragon tamer and not telling anyone who the dragon was regardless on the fact I was disguised as Evan Spring. He intentionally attacked me at that place and even though it might not have been intended he was the one who hurled me into the past. Even there he made my life a living hell, thinking I was part of that other sore excuse for a Dark Lords army. On top of that he was the one who hunted me down and planned on killing me before I was suddenly hurled back into this time. So if anyone broke me it was him. Nothing you can do will fix me you can’t fix that which is broken because it can never be the same thing twice.” 

Tom was stunned, it was obvious that Harry had thought about this since their encounter that day he’d come back. Ever since then Tom had been thinking of a way to help mend him. Well it seemed as though that mending wasn’t going to happen if Harry wasn’t going to allow it too. He shifted and glanced to Nagini who was curled at their feet silently listening to their conversation. The tension in the air coming from Harry had her on edge as she sat coiled tightly. 

“Then explain to me this…. On the night of the raid when you and your father were fighting, what exactly made you like that?” 

Harry paused and sighed, “It was my own doing. I let my anger take over, years of suppressed rage that I refused to acknowledge took me over. I wanted revenge… I wanted blood to spill in white hot rivulets everywhere. I want to give pain to something or someone, to let them understand the hurt I had buried within me. I simply went too far and snapped when I saw the blood run from that man’s body. It was like I was on auto-pilot and even though I knew I should have been horrified I felt extremely happy about it all.” 

Tom listened to him silently, _‘Oh, Harry…’_

“I wanted more to spill and at the same time I wanted to hurt the same man that hurt me, but that’s when it all unraveled. I had no more control and I just broke…it’s as simple as that.” 

“Still I should not have shoved you into the next thing that happened… you hadn’t recovered fro-” 

“Stop! I told you I did what I did because I wanted too. Even then when I knew how hollow I felt… how disturbingly calm I felt… I still wanted to do what you asked of me on my own free will and so I did so without another word on the subject even when Narcissa was trying to say or think otherwise.” 

To say Tom was shocked was an understatement. Harry was no longer the child he’d been watching over after the Malfoys’ had found him. Harry was much darker now, and with reasoning skills that were literally making the boys mind cunning in keeping his mend set what it was. He had to admit though, Harry had a valid point and he really couldn’t argue it. If Harry hadn’t wanted to back then, then he was sure the human him back then would never have been able to stand against him. 

Tom sighed, “Very well then… what do you plan to do from here on out Harry?” 

Harry looked him straight in the eye, “I plan to carry on in all of my current assignments as Orion and Evan. If Rose is needed then so be it, I have spent over thirty years as her I am not shy about the form anymore, but I won’t use it unless it is truly needed. Phoenix is of the past and should stay as such regardless on my true intentions of making her in the first place. I plan to do what I can for your plans and in the end… I plan to rip Dumbledore limb from limb and watch as he scream in pain and make him watch his plans fall apart and crumble to the four winds.” 

Tom watched as Harry’s smirk turned to a full blown dark grin as he thought of what he would do to the miserable old fool. To be honest Tom seemed to like the dark smile on the male’s face. Harry was staying true to himself and not letting anything control his own decisions. It was during this thought however that he watched the grin turn into a frown. 

“But first, that meddlesome reporter will have to disappear. She has ruined the carefully constructed plan we made for Evan. I do not plan to let that plan waist because she wants to rip my family apart,” He hissed. 

“Family?” 

“The Malfoy’s and Black’s are my family Tom… and no one messes with them without my say so,” Harry tilted his head at him in silence. 

Tom only chuckled, “This coming from the boy who could have changed the past and yet did not?” 

Harry looked away, “I knew my place. Changing the past wouldn’t change what I already knew had happened. My memories would not change if I did change the past, I would only cause an alternate time line to appear creating two realities. In truth I had already created it as a fixed point in time, just by my mere presence there.” 

Tom was curious, “How do you know this?” Harry’s hand came up to the time turner still around his next, though it seemed modified from original ones now. 

“To be honest I delved into the meanings of time and read into everything about it. I discovered most of it on my own however just tinkering with the time turned,” He looked over to Tom, “It seems the magical properties in the time turner mixed with the destructive killing curse and my highly electrical capabilities is what made large jumps through time possible. I never dared to use that curse on myself… however I didn’t need too. Considering Dumbledore did it for me twice. Both times my electrical affinity reflexively discharged, possibly and a defensive mechanism.” 

“Interesting, you must teach me of what you learned.” Tom said thoughtfully. 

“It would be better to show you,” He lifted the time turner. “After my last jump back to here I have been tinkering more often with it. Thus, the change in looks and this time I hope what I did is strong enough to not accidentally throw me back in time….or worse forward in time.” 

Tom gave a half smirk to Harry who returned it. Harry may have been broken, but in a way that broken part of him seemed to only make the other male stronger. Harry had a broken return and all that was left was to put what happened behind them and move forth to the plans ahead. 


	21. Serpents Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Tom gave a half smirk to Harry who returned it. Harry may have been broken, but in a way that broken part of him seemed to only make the other male stronger. Harry had a broken return and all that was left was to put what happened behind them and move forth to the plans ahead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry was annoyed, having only been back for about a week he found people were still talking about his Evan persona and the Malfoys’. Rita Skeeter was making things harder than they had to be. He was grateful when tom stepped in to calm down the media saying if it helped he would visit them quite often to see how they were doing. He also promised if anything was out of sorts that he would personally take the children in question into his home. To say the wizarding community was happy with this decision was an understatement. They were happy the young politician was trying to help with the situation. 

Harry himself on the other hand wanted this all to stop and now. He was currently glamoured brunet male with short hair. He didn’t name it like the others, he wouldn’t need to. This one was solely for the purpose he was about to use it for. He silently waited as he watched the blond woman walk down the streets of Diagon Alley. He had called her out on purpose, saying that he had some information for her on the Evan Spring boy. Like a moth to the flame she came, just for the scoop she might just have been waiting for. 

Little did the woman know… that night would be the last anyone would see alive, “Hello, are you the person who contacted me?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Skeeter.” 

“Please, call me Rita,” She batted her hideous eyes at him. 

Harry tried not to cringe at the obscene amount of makeup on the woman’s face, “Alright then Mrs. Rita… do follow me I do not fancy staying out were others can over hear.” 

She nodded and followed, “Alright.” 

He was glad she had come alone as per his orders. She really wanted the story and if that meant not having her camera man around then it was fine with her. They walked for a while and the further they got the more Harry found himself internally smiling at his cleverness. The stupid bint wouldn’t know what hit her and he loved it. 

“You never did tell me your name.” 

“My name is of no importance and I do not wish to give you one either.” 

“It will be hard explaining where this information came from then.” 

Harry chuckled before turning around, “It won’t matter.” 

“Wha-” He struck out grabbing her wrists in a vice like grip. “W-what are you doing let go of me!” 

“Sorry Rita, but your time has expired and I’m so tired of you getting in the way of my plans,” He found her wand easily as he scooped bother her wrists into one hand. 

“Please! I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Harry looked at her wand then at her, “Oh you did plenty wrong. Now, let’s get to another more private location now shall we?” 

There was a soft pop as Harry apperated the out of the area. No one would notice because the sound left behind would be unrecognizable to those who didn’t know it already. People continued on their daily lives without noticing that Rita Skeeter had vanished that evening. 

Within moments another pop resounded, but Rita could tell by their surroundings they were possibly no longer in the Wizarding world anymore. Harry dropped the struggling women as he kept a hold of her wand. He tucked it away and out of sight as she stared up at him with wide unbelieving eyes. Without a word Harry circled her like a predator would do to their prey. He could feel her fear rolling off of her in waves. Being part creature helped him to assess her emotions as he watched her. 

“Y-you lied to me to get me out here…” 

“Very observant Rita,” He said condescendingly, “However… you are far from the saint you paint yourself to be.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“Do not lie to me Rita,” He growled as he got in her face so quickly she jerked back in surprise. “You have lied plenty to piss me off. Ruined a place I called my home, slandered a name that is better than your own. Destroyed a perfectly constructed story, to be woven to your own disgusting needs and quite frankly I think you should pay for it… severely.” 

“W-who are you?” 

“Since I have no more reason to hide let me show you who _‘I’_ am,” He chuckled as he whispered words under his breath switching between three prominent glamour’s he was known by. 

Her eyes went wide, “No, this can’t be….” He dropped the glamour’s to who everyone knew him as truly and her eyes bugged, “… Harry Potter?” 

“Exactly miss Rita… I am, all I have shown you, all that you have scorned and mocked. But I no longer resemble this either. I have changed beyond recognition now this is who I really am,” With that the last of the glamour’s dropped and Harry’s more dragon like hybrid form showed itself to her. 

Her eyes looked about to pop right out of her hideous head, “Impossible…y-you’re a d-demon.” 

Harry sighed, “I really hate that word. I am not a demon I am a hybrid Dragon. A mixture of the ancient dragons and human race… and now that you know I can’t let you live.” 

Rita Skeeter started to shiver and cry, fat tears slid down her face as she started to plead for her life, “P-please! I’ll be q-quiet about this…I won’t c-cause any more problems for you.” 

“It’s too late dear Rita, you have done the harm and now I will get rid of you. You ruined my plan to get rid of that old man,” He growled. 

“You wanted to frame D-Dumbledore?” 

“No, I wanted to expose his lies. To show the world how twisted and cruel the man is. He lies and manipulates them and no one knows he’s even doing it. Believing he is that of the light. He has no sense of right and wrong when he destroys a boy’s future, uses him to his own and turns people against one another. But you ruined it,” He hissed. 

“I-I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it anymore Rita,” With a silent spell Harry watched as Rita’s form slowly started gaining, cuts across her body, blood bubbling up through the wounds and sliding across her pale skin. 

Rita screamed loudly, “See out here no one will hear you scream. Years, of my money had been saved and given to the Black family for safe keeping until my return. This land for miles is mine… actually purchased it not all that long ago from returning from the past… and no one will ever hear your pleas and cries for help.” 

“You’re mad!” She cried which earned her another one of his cutting spells before he let it up. 

“Mad? Maybe, but what can you expect from one of Dumbledore’s special toys? Now the spell I’m using on you I created. One by one a cut will appear on your skin as though someone is dragging a knife over your skin over and over really slowly. The counter curse stops the spell, but the residual pain will linger for a while.” 

She screamed again when the spell was activated once more, “P-please…s-stop!” 

Harry let up and knelt down in front of her, “I could end you quickly, but what is the fun in that. I want you to suffer for all you’ve done.” 

“All I ever did was publish what they wanted,” She sobbed. 

“Oh, Rita, haven’t you learned. You can publish and write to your hearts content, but when you twist truth into lies well then best be prepared to suffer the consequences. Not that my story was truthful mind you, I only twisted a bit here and there so no one would know the whole truth. As Evan Spring I couldn’t very well let anyone know I was part dragon…No, I needed to buy time before that day came. It’s still not here mind you, but I hope it will be soon.” 

This time he whispered another spell, more specifically the on he’d used on Bella once. The acidic spell that ate away at whatever it touched. Though, now that he thought about it he was glad it hadn’t hit his little Bells. He looked to Rita as she screamed bloody murder under the spell. He had aimed it at her writing arm, which so happened to be the hand she often used her wand with. The flesh was slowly melting away showing the muscle tissue beneath before it started to slowly eat away at that as well. Blood dripped down the side of her arms as flesh bubbled and popped under the acidic spell creeping over her arm. She looked up at him with wet pleading eyes, but all that stared back was an emotionless pair of green emerald eyes. 

He lifted the spell as he grinned, “Are you up for a game Mrs. Rita?” 

She sobbed, her lower lip trembling as she looked at him, “W-what?” 

“It’s simple really I will give you to the count of ten to take of in any direction you choose. Then the hunt begins,” Her eyes widened as she shakily got to her feet. “I’m surprised you hadn’t thought about running in the first place mind you. Though, you were under a lot of pain so I can understand a feeble mind not grasping a hold of much of anything when it’s under painful spells… or pain in general for that matter.” 

Rita took a step away one after another, “You’re a…. m-monster.” She hiccupped before turning and full out sprinting. 

“Maybe I am Mrs. Rita… maybe I am,” With that he took a leap and shifted to his panther form with ease. _‘Now to wait before the hunt begins… I’ll give her longer, she is injured and it wouldn’t be any fun if I ended her so soon either,’_ He thought to himself. 

After a few minutes Harry leapt forward soundlessly allowing the pads of his paws find purchase on the soft forested earth beneath him. His eyes narrowed as he spotted signs of the journalists passing. He paused when he came upon a heavily rocked area and he put his nose down and snuffled finding the scent of human blood easily. Carefully he maneuvered through the rocky patch, but he found himself surprised that the blond actually thought to follow the rocky patch in hopes to lose him. He gave a toothy smile as he kept moving. 

When he found here she was peering down over a cliff she had possibly just gotten to, debating on if it was a good idea to jump or not, Harry growled. Rita jumped slightly and spun around to look at what growled at her, probably thinking there was a wolf or something, but upon seeing what it really was fear gripped her whole body. 

He could tell she understood well that this was no ordinary panther and on top of that she was realizing without her wand… she was powerless. Harry bared his fangs at her and she reflexively took a step back, but she over stepped. Rita suddenly slipped from the rocky edge and plummeted to the base of the cliff. A choked cry ripped from her mouth as she fell and Harry leisurely walked over and looked down. 

Shifting from his panther to his real form he looked down at the twisted form of Rita Skeeter, “Well that was rather anti-climactic…” he sighed and rested his head in his hand, “I was hoping this would keep going for a bit longer… never would have thought she would end her-self by mere accident.” 

It was at that moment he heard a whimper and he about laughed a smirk crossing his features. It seemed Mrs. Rita had somehow survived the fall. However, he could tell she would not live long. He made his way down, spreading his wings and landing with grace next to her and crouched down. She looked up at him in pain and fear. 

He looked down at her, her limbs twisted at odd angles and she had more scrapes on her body from the fall. Blood was flowing more freely and judging by the puddle forming behind her head she had cracked open her skull upon impact. Blood was sliding from the crease of her lips down her pale cheek and to her ear. Bruises were slowly making their presence known in certain areas painting the pale skin with a form of color made of bruises and blood. 

Her right arm had the bone poking through the torn flesh half way up her arm. Muscle and sinew poked out alongside the bone, the torn bits covered in blood, gave off a sickly look to it. Some flesh was pealed back in patches in some spots on her body. Her fingers were just as oddly twisted like the rest of her body, as though she had tried to grab purchase sometime during her fall. Her right eye looked as though a vein had burst and was now leaking down the side of her face from her eye socket to mingle with her tears of pain. Her clothes were torn and tattered, the top barely even concealing her upper body from view. 

He glanced up the cliff, _‘She must have hit a lot of the jutting out rocks before coming to a stop here.’_ He looked back down at her and sighed as he let his eyes rove over her broken form. 

“Now see what you’ve done. Gone and spoiled the fun,” He chastised her before sighing, “Well no point in torturing you to death… your already dying and the pain is probably already torture… then again I can still torture you if I so wished. Though, I think I might just sit here and watch the light fade from your eyes. After tonight… everyone in the world will know that the star journalist Rita Skeeter had died a tragic death. Tortured before she died, most of her bones shattered as though she’d fallen from a great height… don’t worry I’ll make sure someone finds your corpse come morning.” 

Fat tears streamed down the woman’s face, sobs of pain leaving her as Harry just sat there and watched her die slowly. He didn’t even twitch until it started to rain lightly. He sighed slightly and shifted on the balls of his feet. His slitted eyes watching silently as he watched her eyes, it was taking quite a long time for her to die. She must have a strong will to be lasting as long as she was with only silent sobs retching forth from her throat. 

“You know… I always wondered what it would be like. To live life how I wanted it when I was younger… to know what it was like not to be hurting in many different ways before coming to learn I was a wizard. I was always hurting, always hungry, and always hoping that someone would save me. That I would live with a loving family that cared for me and wanted me to be alive and breathing. It only got worse coming to the wizarding world.” 

She looked at him fear still there, but she was listening intently to his words as things clicked in her fear and pain rattled mind. He could see dawning horror in her eyes and regret flashed over her features. He tilted his head slightly, not knowing why he was telling this dying woman what he thought and felt over the years. Maybe it was because she was dying and he felt good knowing no one else would ever know. 

“Wizarding worlds… no one cared about who I was… just that I defeated a dark lord… when I really hadn’t. They pushed me to go against him again and again not caring if I died in doing so… all for a prophecy they don’t know is fake,” He watched her eyes go wide still crying, “Then this happened to me… I ran because I had accidently killed my cousins. Lucius saved me and gave me a home and family that I never once had before. Tom… Voldemort as you know him took me under his wing and taught me more than I could ever dream of and has treated me better than anyone ever has. When I was thrown into the past I was panicked, but I still survived… went through a war as the famed Phoenix… heh who knew right? That, that exact assassin of the night… was actually another me.” 

“So much I could have told the world, but that will all come to fruit when Tom is finally finished. Then again with how much is happening I wouldn’t doubt if some twisted bastard out there had it out for me,” He sighed, “You know my story… my real story probably would have made you a famous reporter Mrs. Rita… too bad you had to screw up one simple story and make my life and poor Draco’s a living nightmare.” 

He tilted his head and looked at her eyes noting that the light in them was now fading quickly. It was possible that she could probably only hear muffled words from him by then. He smirked and reached out to run fingers over her scarred face. She breathed her last breath and he just chuckled softly. Taking pleasure in the fact he had ended a life because he simply wanted too and not by anyone else’s orders. This person had done him wrong as well as a person he cared about and to Harry in his mind her transgressions were punishable by death. Without her around he could now do things without her getting in the way. 

He hummed in thought and tilted his head, now all he had to do was to get rid of Dumbledore. Scratch that he wasn’t the only one. He had so much to make right again and thought Tom had plans, he also had his own as well. Harry placed something in the woman’s hand and she vanished and he simply stared at where she had just been. 

She would show up in town in the middle of Diagon Alley. Making sure anyone would be able to notice her mangled form. By morning people will wake up in shock over the death of Rita Skeeter. Shoving his hands into his pockets Harry looked up at the sky as it continued to rain. His thoughts wandered a bit as he stood there a crack sounded and he smirked knowing full well his collar transmitted his location for the man. 

Tom was silent, but he could feel the man’s emotions. Harry didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, but it had to of been a while. Tom seemed angry, but there was an underlying current under the emotion. He knew he was upset with him, but it wasn’t the kind of upset that he was used to. Harry glance back at him his pupils widened to see him in the gloom of night. 

“You’ve been keeping things from me,” Tom said, but there was no malic in it, just the under current and slight vibrations that signified he was upset a bit. 

“Sometimes it is needed… especially with how protective you have gotten,” He smirked, “Besides it’s been taken care of. No one knows except me… I was thorough with what happened. I always do my job well, correct?” 

“If your meaning you work as Phoenix then yes… but you still could have-” 

“No, that was only just days ago for me… though to you it has been many years since then. I can handle myself Tom, I’m not that naïve child I was a long time ago. You know as well as I that she had to go… I just thought now was the best time.” Tom had a few emotions flit across his features that only Harry would take notice of. 

Tom stepped towards him and Harry remained still before the older male shoved him up against the cliff face. A rough yet gentle hand grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. Harry’s breath hitched, but other than that he showed no signs of fear as Tom’s other hand grips his chin a little roughly. He just simply stared up into Tom’s eyes the blood red orbs staring back down into his own with an intense look. 

“Don’t get me wrong Harry… I know very well how good you are at your self-appointed job. I just got you back though… and I do not wish to let you go. If you ever got somehow, caught up in something again… I don’t know if I would be able to get you back again,” He pressed himself up against Harry their wet clothes clinging to them. 

Harry shivered when Tom pressed himself flush up against him, “Hmm…I’m not so easily caught, but if it makes you feel better I will speak of my own plans more often to you.” 

Tom hummed and leaned in close, Harry’s face flushed a light shade of pink at the closeness of the other male’s face as a smirk flitted to his lips. Tom just chuckled somewhat darkly before capturing Harry’s lips in a firm yet gentle kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked back down at his little dragon. 

“That sounds like a plan,” With that said Tom kissed him again. 

Harry gasped into the kiss as Tom asserted himself between Harry’s legs. His own hips pressing firmly against Harry’s and Harry whimpered into their shared kiss. It had been way to long since they’d last been like this. Er… well something like this, since he’d used to panic when they got to close most of the time in the past. He had missed this so much and that longing he’d felt in the past felt suddenly complete now. He made a mewling sound that was swallowed by the Dark Lord as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Tom whispered something that he didn’t quite catch until he felt the man’s hands on him. Harry looked up and noted with a tug of his arms he could not move said arms from the position over his head, before Tom dove back in to claim his lips once more. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss with a moan as Tom rocked his hips into the smaller male. Harry buried his face against Tom’s chest as soft moans left his lips unable to fight off the sensations that were rolling through him as the older male ground their hips together. Harry heard Tom chuckle and he blushed even more, the red tint spreading across his face. 

Hands slid into his cloths, stroking along his abdomen in slow agonizing movements. Gentle fingers gently ghosting over hardened buds, because of the cold rain. Harry’s eyes looked up into Tom’s a silent plea that the man didn’t seem inclined to take notice of. His hands roamed up Harry’s sides along his shoulder blades then then traveled down to the small of his back. Tom’s hands slowly slid down to Harry’s butt, before squeezing them and pressing Harry up against him roughly. 

Gasping Harry whimper at the friction created between the two of them. His legs quivering as he started to take note that they would not be able to support him for too long. Panting Harry moaned and arched up against Tom. Needing more then what Tom was giving and he knew Tom knew this, yet his mind was fogged with the lust that coursed through his body. This made his thoughts less active as he slowly succumbed to the deep need that seemed to be so deeply rooted within him. 

“T-Tom,” He whimpered softly as the male nipped at his ear. 

“Does it feel good my little dragon?” He smirked. 

Harry couldn’t stop the whimper that left him and he knew he couldn’t hide it, “Y-yes” 

“Good,” With that Tom pulled away, a smirk on his face as he did so, “I expect to hear more of your plans tomorrow.” 

Harry leaned against the rock face silently, his bliss addled mind not comprehending what was going on until Tom was gone. Harry blinked a few times and then he growled before looking down, contemplating on how in the hell he was going to get rid of his very prominent problem. A string of curses left his lips as he glared at the exact spot that Tom had been before vanishing. 

“You’re a right bloody bastard Tom Marvolo Riddle,” He hissed as looked back at the front of his pants, “Damn it what am I supposed to do with this?” 

****

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry sat on a Train, once again having returned to his Evan Spring persona to carry out the plans he’d started before the time jump had happened. Draco sat next to him silently observing Harry as they sat there. The news had been in an uproar over Rita Skeeter’s passing. They described the horrendous way her body had been twisted, sliced, and burned by what looked to be acid. Surprise had lit many witches and wizards alike with the news of her death. Tom didn’t seem at all bothered with it, in fact he looked smug and Harry could only guess that he knew Harry had something to do with her passing. 

He mentally sighed as he remembered that day, because it was also the day Tom told him he’d be returning to Hogwarts with the other Slytherins that had been pulled out of school not even a week into school. Harry had forgotten that during the time he’d been gone it was just before the Hogwarts week started the New Year. To be honest he was surprised that during the time between the last year and the beginning of the new one that he’d basically been busy just doing random things… alongside being Briar Rose before she was rudely thrown into a time not her own. 

_‘Well that’s just great I’m referring my persons as other people now,’_ He sighed and returned to the Skeeter thought line to ignore what just happened. 

There was no doubt in the Malfoy families, mind that they knew that the event was caused by Harry as well. It was becoming obvious to those who knew that Harry was phoenix that, his actions back then had followed him to the current time. Harry had been ruthless as Phoenix and had done many things in the name of their Lord. He wasn’t going to allow that to change and anyone who caused problems for anyone considered close to him was expendable. 

This is why they were currently on the train to Hogwarts. Harry had too many plans that involved the school to be under his watch. Besides it gave him opportunities to have a look at the barriers around the old school. Before his trip to the past he’d been thinking of sneaking off to have a look at the wards to see if he could do anything with them. 

Harry looked over at Draco who quickly looked away. The other snakes that had left Hogwarts during his absence were also returning to school. Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Vincent, and Gregory were all silent and none of them knew how to break the atmosphere. Harry looked to them as well and they too were sneaking glances at him. Harry sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He watched as Vincent and Gregory jumped slightly in their seats at the movement. Harry practically felt like growling, but held it back. It was not their fault they were weary of him. It was complete assumption on their part that he had something to do with Rita’s death. 

“You know,” He started getting all eyes on him as soon as he spoke, he put up a silencing ward without a word, “Killing Mrs. Rita was the only way to get rid of the issues I was currently having.” 

He watched as eyes went wide and then questions launched Pansy being first to launch off, “So you were the one who killed the vindictive journalist. How’d you do it?” 

Harry chuckled, “I used a rather strong glamour. Lured her out of her little hovel and tricked her into getting a good story. Afterwards I whisked her away to an undisclosed location and had my fun with her. I used a couple of spells I created and decided I would play a game of chase. Needless to say the half brained twit offed her-self, though it was a mere accident she fell of a rather high cliff face. She plummeted to her doom and yet survived for a time being and I watched her eyes as the light drain from them. When she faded from the world I let her return to the wizarding world to be found.” 

“Why? I mean I know she was saying some bad things, but why now?” Blaise asked quietly. 

Harry thought for a moment leaning back in his seat as he thought. Tom had told him it was entirely up to him if he wanted to tell the others about his secret. His finger ran along the collar using the contract on it to bind them to keep it secret. A wide smirk flitted across his features as he leaned forward and started the tale that had him vanishing for a good while. He told them of the many years as Briar Rose and her code name Phoenix. He told them of the many things he’d done that had caught their attentions and he told them about his thoughts and feelings during all of it. Well excluding some feelings considering he was not willing to give too much. 

“So you’re Phoenix? I never would have thought this… if you hadn’t given us such detail about everything you went through,” Theo whispered softly. 

“If anyone had told me I would be sent back in time and become the most lethal assassin the wizarding world has ever known. Then I would say they were crazy, but yes it’s true. Draco had been the one to have me create her in the first place… before the old fool thought it a good idea to try and kill me as her. I understand know why he’d done it in the first place.” 

“Right he must have known what she looked like before you made her,” Blaise chimed in. 

“Correct, at the time I had been confused by the few looks I’d gotten after creating Briar Rose. After that incident I know understand full well what those looks were for.” 

“Something doesn’t make sense,” Pansy said, “Why would you befriend a Potter when you knew the Dark Lord didn’t like them let alone later killed them off mostly?” 

Draco gave Harry a look that asked Harry if this was alright and Harry waved it off. He had no more of the pesky issues of being worried about if they would react well or not. The others looked between Draco and Harry as Draco sighed before looking to all of them. His eyes intense, as he started off, so to help Harry broach the topic with little problems as possible. 

“You remember the day Evan showed up at Hogwarts?” They nodded, “Well you know he’s Orion, but that isn’t who he is either. You see Orion was his very first persona and it was created more to protect him-self.” 

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked looking over at Harry who stayed silent. 

“Come on why would he need to be protecting himself? I mean is he someone important? Like a person who was once light or something and turned dark?” Theo asked. 

Draco sighed, “You could say that. He was considered a key player in the war but certain things happened.” 

“A key player you say? Oh… enough of this Evan please tell, us Draco is being way to… evasive,” Pansy huffed. 

Harry chuckled and waved a hand over his form, all of his glamour’s dropped showing them what he looked like for real. No longer hiding a thing from the people he really had begun to call his friends. He watched their expressions as Vincent and Gregory flinched and seemed to want to push themselves back into their seats until they were no longer in the room, as if that were even possible. Blaise was standing now Theo went pale and Pansy seemed curious. Out of all of them Theo and Blaise seemed to know exactly who they were staring at. He wasn’t surprised about Theo he was a smart guy and very observant as for Blaise it was a bit of a surprise, maybe he was more observant then Harry gave him credit for. He brushed back his bangs slightly giving the glimpse they needed. 

“H-Harry Potter?” Blaise stammered silently, and it was then the others seemed more alert and ready for anything. 

“Yes, I am the only and only Harry James Potter-Black.” 

“Black?” Theo asked curious. 

“My god father Sirius Black, did a blood inheritance ritual on me when I was but a baby. Guess in a way he wanted the Black line to carry on and so he’d gotten my father to agree to let him do so. However I showed no signs of the Black family heritage until after my… on special inheritance took place. As Draco said the persona’s I have are to protect who I really am… from Dumbledore.” 

“What? Do you expect us to trust you?” Vincent bit out now standing. 

Harry gave him a look that had him quickly sitting back down, “I do not expect anything from you other than to listen and interpret how you will of it. If you do not believe me by the end then so be it.” 

Vincent swallowed thickly as Gregory stayed wisely quiet the whole time, “Now… let’s begin from the very beginning shall we? It all started with a fake prophecy and a twisted old fool.” 

Harry told them of the night Harry’s doom was sealed, how an old man had woven tales and lies for a greater good. About man, who robbed him, of his family of a normal life that he should have been able to have. He told them of the relatives who abused him, he left nothing out to make them realize what he went through. He told them of the day he changed, of how he came to be what he was now and how he made up his mind to leave the light. He told them of anything they would need to know to understand that every detail and bit of information was nothing but the honest truth. 

When harry came to the end he read each of their body languages and the looks on their faces. He could tell Theo and Blaise accepted it, but the others struggled with it. He noted Draco was looking at him and he looked back at him, seeming to have some kind of conversation between them before Harry comprehended what he needed to do. Physical proof would be more than enough of the pain he’d been through. 

“Your right Dray…” He stood up and the others looked between the two before they noted Harry was taking of his robes. 

Harry tugged his open back shirt up over his head taking note that Pansy was blushing furiously as he did so. Harry made his wings and tail turn into their tattoo markings once again before turning his back to them. He looked over his shoulder at them and at first it looked like they could comprehend what they were seeing. When Pansy and the others finally understood a gasp ripped from them. Pansy got up and walked over to him her fingers ghosting over the markings on his back as well as the scars that littered the expanse of flesh. 

“You said muggles did this? Not only that but muggles who were supposed to be your relatives?” She asked. 

Harry nodded, “Yes.” 

“That’s… This is horrible… how could someone do such a thing,” Pansy had tears in her eyes. 

“Someone who thought I was a monster… a freak in every sense of the word,” He sighed. 

“I believe you Harry,” Theo said softly and Harry looked to him, “I felt something was going on with you during your years in Hogwarts before you vanished. You certainly didn’t act like a spoiled child as people kept saying you were. It was odd and I could never place what was wrong, but I like so many others turned a blind eye to it. I’m sorry… you deserve better than how you were treated.” 

Harry watched all of them nod their heads, “Thanks… I want to tell Ms. Greengrass as well.” 

“She would have been with us, but her sister called her away for a bit, she will probably be here before the train stops, but by then explaining this would take too long. You might have to tell her when we get to Hogwarts.” 

Harry nodded, “Then I will… I want you to be there so you can tell her you already know okay?” 

They nodded and Harry slipped his robes back on. He put his glamour’s back up. His privacy spell still up because of their conversation, but his reasons for his glamour’s was to make sure someone who wasn’t supposed to see wouldn’t be able too if they suddenly showed up when they weren’t up to hide him. After that it seemed to return to normal, well as normal as it could get. Harry could tell they accepted it and wouldn’t bother him anymore on the subject. Though, Vincent and Gregory seemed to still be reluctant, but acceptant none the less. It was a while longer before Daphne Greengrass Harry told her after they reached the station he’d like to talk with her, with the current company present as well. 

It was a while before they reached the station still, but regaling his tale would be to long for the remainder of the trip. They fell into light conversation when they pulled up to the station. The got off and made their way to Hogwarts. Everyone was happily talking amongst themselves except for Harry who was silent. He was getting into character, remembering Evan was a kind student from Slytherin house that liked to help out. Though, wasn’t very friendly to the second to the youngest Weasley. Ron had been a prat to him from the first day he met him as Evan. 

“They’re back,” Harry glanced over to see a Hufflepuff whispering to another about their return. 

Evan smiled and gave a polite wave, he recognized the girl. He’d helped her once when she’d been bullied when no one else had been around. She blushed and hurried away with her friend and he looked to Draco when he laughed softly under his breath. 

“Always such a charmer,” Draco said glancing at him. 

“Did you expect less? I can’t afford to change this personality. Evan plays a role here at this school and until the day Evan is no longer needed then this will continue this way,” He whispered back. 

Draco nodded, but they all stopped when they were greeted by none other than Dumbledore and McGonagall. The other Slytherins stayed behind Draco and Harry as they all looked to the two adults. Evan gave a polite smile, though it had a bit of timid shyness to it as he remembered that Evan had not long ago gone through a situation that had involved his life having been in danger. 

“Welcome, back everyone, all students are gathering in the Great Hall. It has been decided by the Minister that the tournament that was canceled last year will now take place at this point in time,” McGonagall said to them, “You shall be joining them shortly and you will return to your dormitory to settle in. Now follow me and we will get the Tournament rules and regulations started.” 

The Slytherins moved slowly following the women. Harry could only seem to stare at her as he went into deep thought. He remembered her from her younger days. She’d been older then Tom when he’d turned up at Hogwarts in his time. So he’d not met her at the school, but rather in Diagon Alley, when she’d been purchasing spell books. He wondered idly how she would react to the knowledge that he was also Phoenix… let alone the supposed Golden Boy. Shaking his thoughts off he looked around the Great Hall as they entered. His eyes landed on Hermione, Neville, Luna, and the Twins, who surprisingly were sitting all together. Luna not at all caring that she was at a Gryffindor table. 

He gave a small wave to them and they waved back with smiles on their faces. Harry turned to Draco, “Hey Dray I’m going to go sit with Luna and the others okay?” 

Draco looked over then sighed, “Be careful okay?” 

“You worry too much, what could possibly happen?” 

“That’s what I’m worried about… because when it’s you anything could happen.” 

Harry only chuckled and moved away from the group, ignoring the stares he got from other Gryffindor’s. He wasn’t dumb he knew Ron’s prattling got to some of them. So he didn’t let his guard down at all. Harry sat down between Hermione and Luna silently ignoring the death glares from just a few seats down from where they sat. 

“Hello M’ione, Luna, Nev, Gred, and Forg,” He smiled widely. 

“Seems Evan-“ 

“Has been busy…“ 

“You must tell us-“ 

“Just what went on while you were-“ 

“Away,” The twins chorused the last word. 

“Busy?” Hermione asked. 

“When I get time I’ll explain later okay… not sure you’ll like what you hear though,” He sighed. 

“Evan… I’m positive a lot of things won’t make me happy, but I promised to be your friend through thick and thin,” Hermione said softly. 

“Thanks M’ione.” 

“Why wouldn’t she be happy?” Neville asked confused. He was the only one out of their small group that did not know who he was yet. It would only be a matter of time though if that dreamy smirk on Luna’s face was anything to go by. 

“You’ll find out eventually Nev…” Harry said softly as Neville only sighed and mumbled something about always being left in the dark. 

Harry liked Neville he was always good natured and good hearted. He’d never seen the boy act out in anger and seemed to always be timid, though had the heart of a lion. He always stood up for something when he felt strongly about it. He just hoped when Neville was let in on the secret or found out on his own that he wouldn’t turn on Harry. 

Sighing Harry looked up and over at the Headmaster as his voice filled the room before Crouch Sr.’s voice filled the room shortly after. He hadn’t missed much of the new school year and for that he was grateful. During his time before being thrust into the past they’d been doing quite a lot of other things since the last school year. Preparing for the party he hadn’t even been able to partake in was one of them. He sighed and rested his elbow on the table before resting his head in his hand, complete boredom on his face. 

Hermione chuckled and Harry flashed her, a playful smirk. She seemed taken aback by the smirk and he knew his slight changes to Evan’s personality, was going to throw her a bit. He couldn’t help it when he felt relaxed around the people he cares about. He perked when he heard the regulations there was no age limit, though he was sure if he’d still be Harry Potter there probably would have been one. 

They told everyone where the cup would be and that everyone had a chance, however it would be rather dangerous and people would be either severely hurt or even killed which, was nothing new when they involved the tournament with people. It was then Harry realized there were more than just Hogwarts students there. 

“M’ione? Who are the other people who are here? I don’t think I recognize them,” Hermione smiled and started to name off the other two schools that were there. 

“Durmstrang and Beuxbatons Academy… they are from other wizarding schools though Beuxbatons is a female academy and Durmstrang is a male populated one,” She said to him. “Most females in Beuxbatons are Veela, its why it’s so hard for males to even talk to them without tripping over themselves and acting like a fool. As for Durmstrang they aren’t special in a blood sense but they do have Victor Krum who is part of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.” 

“Ah, I think I’ve heard of them, they had a tournament last year. I didn’t go to it, I was preoccupied with many other things.” 

“Yes, they did… I went, but it wasn’t all that fun Ron didn’t make it fun…” She sighed. 

“It’s to be expected from the prat,” He glanced down the table and saw Ron drooling over the Beuxbatons girls. 

Harry sighed and noted that everyone had finally been dismissed. Harry gave Hermione a smirk and got up to follow Draco and the others out of the great hall. They would have time before the end of the day to place their names in the cup. Right now he needed to talk with Daphne Greengrass about who he was with the few who’d been present for when he first discussed it. He would need to bring Luna, Hermione, and the twins along though he wasn’t sure how they would react to them being there. Sighing he shrugged it off and decided to just go with it for now. 

The only place he knew they’d be safe from snooping and nosy people was his favorite place to be. Though, that meant letting people other than Hermione know about it. Shaking his thoughts off he looked over to the Slytherin table and Draco nodded before whispering to the others. 

“Come on, if you want an explanation then you best follow me,” He looked to Neville, “They’ll be back shortly, take care Nev.” 

With that Harry turned and left, leaving a gloomy Neville behind to think to himself. He knew Hermione and Luna had been dropping hints to him. Everyone else in Gryffindor house thought him to be useless but Neville was smart and Harry knew this well. He would eventually figure it out and to test his theory he would seek Harry out. He knew Neville was no snitch and confronted issues on his own without so much as saying a peep to anyone until he was certain himself. Harry had been dropping him hints ever since, Hermione found out, he hoped it was enough. 

Harry glanced back at the group following him at their, own discretion, each group making sure they weren’t noticed or being followed. Not that anyone would be following them considering all that was currently going on. Harry was done tip toing around issues, being sent back and living as phoenix taught him to be stronger. 

Once Harry came to the secret room no one knew about but him and Hermione, he let the Slytherins in followed by his Gryffindor friends. Once inside he looked to each of them. He could tell none of them were too happy the Gryffindor’s were there let alone Hermione. Harry just rolled his eyes and waved a hand to some chairs that were in a corner, creating a circle of chairs. He nodded to some chairs and the Gryffindor’s sat without an issues as well as Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the remaining still standing Daphne soon followed quickly not wanting to grab _‘Evan’s’_ ire. 

“Sit.” 

“You can’t expect us to share this room with a mudblood!” Vincent spat. 

Before anyone knew what happened Vincent was held up off the floor by Harry’s hand on his throat. His eyes were dangerously narrowed his hand waving over his features as his glamour’s dropped with a hissed command. Blue eyes turned to Jade and blond locks turned to black. Long strands still tied in a thick braid, his bangs shadowing his face from Vincent. People who could see him from the side could see the dangerous glint in those Jade colored eyes. 

“Hermione is not a mudblood none of her kind are and never will be. I have researched the bloodlines I put my life’s work into it, since the day I stopped being who I once was,” He lowered Vincent to his feet he coughed and looked at Harry with a pale face of fear. 

“Who are you? You are not Evan or…” Daphne paused and didn’t say the next name, because she was unsure if she should or not. 

“-or Orion?” He looked over at her as he said it for her, “Actually I am them, I created them.” 

“What sort of being are you?” She didn’t jump and say demon or monster like most had to his appearance and he was grateful for that. 

“Hmmm, you might not believe me if I told you,” He said as he looked at them, “and to answer your first question… as a friend here. They all know who I really am.” 

Daphne looked to Draco since Evan was closer to him out of the Slytherins, “Evan and Orion are one and the same and the one who pulls the strings hidden beneath glamour’s is none other than Harry Potter.” 

Wide eyes turned to Harry and to prove it he pushed his bangs away from his forehead, “How…Why…” She sank back into her chair, making herself slouch slightly, “I don’t understand.” 

“Hm, let me start from the beginning. Some of you know my story… everyone else who does not, be prepared for what your about to hear and see.” 

Harry once again relayed his tale from beginning to end. He spared no detail or emotion. He told them all exactly every bit they needed to know. Showing them the long since healed scars he had on himself from living at the Dursley’s house. As well as scars from when he was Phoenix. Describing in detail people he knew from when he’d been in the past. Most they knew or recognized including his reasons for not helping the Potter’s when he had the chance too. 

“So… Dumbledore lied to everyone?” Hermione asked. 

Harry nodded, “Yes, I knew he had been, but when I was in the past as Phoenix I couldn’t let the chance to find out the truth to pass me by.” 

He could tell by everyone’s faces they were all upset. Daphne surprisingly took it rather well. He knew she was a neutral witch and was neither pro dark nor light. He was glad to have someone of the neutral party there amongst them. The twins chose then to raise their hands and he nodded to them. 

“Why come back-“ 

“-here when you had the chance-“ 

“-to live on your own?” 

Harry gave a wide smirk, “You mean why, did I create Even?” They nodded, “I created him because at first Tom wanted me there because of my age regardless on if I was smart. However, I had my own reasons later on to be here as to what they are… I don’t feel inclined to share them at this point in time just yet.” 

Luna raised her hand next, “You never told us about what you are Harry. I’m sure quite a lot of us are still curious.” 

“Ha, sorry it slipped my mind. To tell the truth I hadn’t known what I’d been… Ron had been the first to call me a demon or monster and I started to believe him after a while…” 

“The Weasel is an idiot,” Draco spat. 

“Yes… anyways it was the Dark Lord that told me what I was. He had the only known recordings on what most people called me. In the book he had is said I was part of the Dragonian Race. In elvish times they were known as Hakarmaskannar Nost or Hakarmaskannar Hin, which roughly translated means, Dragon Born or Dragon Child.” 

“How is that even possible?” Daphne queried. 

“Long ago in the age of the elves people were known for magical bonds with dragons. More specifically pureblood families, though plenty of other families tried as well, however because of the high risks of bonding, not many families took the risk to bond. They didn’t bond through traditional means such as mating, it was a magical core bonding and those who succeeded in completing the bond often had off-spring that resembled more of their dragon heritage… later on they resembled the more human traits as generations produced later off-spring.” 

“Do you know what type of dragon you are?” Hermione piped up. 

“Unfortunately no… they did not keep recordings of families and the dragon’s they had bonded with. I suspect they did so to keep the dragons safe… that and the bloodlines connected to said, dragon safe. Very few ever were lucky enough to successfully complete a bond with the most ancient of the dragon race. Though, the Dark Lord thinks whatever dragon I have in my blood had to be a rather powerful dragon… Though, that’s just his opinion… maybe even his observation since he’d been studying me for a while. Speaking of which… I forgot to get a hold of that book so you could read it M’ione.” 

“It’s okay I’m patient enough,” She smiled at him. 

He nodded, “Anyone else, have questions?” 

Harry answered questions as they were ticked off one by one from a different person. Even Draco asked a few when he was curious about something or another. Despite what happened when they had all gathered in the beginning, they seemed to get along rather well. Though, this only happened with the explanation Harry had given about squibs and continued bloodlines thinning out enough to produce magical off-spring. It was enough of an explanation that Vincent and Gregory stopped being rude and accepted Hermione as a magical being. 

After all the explanations were over Harry found he was more comfortable around the small group. They knew him for whom and what he was now. Even Hermione had found out about his history as Briar Rose. He had explained his reasoning’s as well as his justification so as to give Hermione his point of view on the whole matter. He knew she was struggling with his being dark, but she couldn’t blame him after everything the Headmaster had put him through. To be honest she was starting to question a lot of things now and she wasn’t at all happy with the thoughts. Harry could see it and it was only a matter of time before she abandoned the light as well. 

Now Neville on the other hand… Harry looked to Luna who looked straight back at him. That or she had been possibly staring at him for quite some time now. He quirked a brow at her and she just simply smiled that odd dreamy smile she usually had. He had the oddest feeling she knew what was going to happen long before it even happened. 

Shaking his thoughts on the matter off he stood and told everyone they should make their way back. Considering they had been gone far too long as it was, people were bound to have noticed the absence of a hand full of students. They trickled out of the room Gryffindor’s first before the Slytherins departed several minutes after them to tone down suspicions. They all eventually made it to the room where the cup was and numerous people still hung around it. Ron being one of those people as well as his newly formed group that consisted of Seamus and some other Gryffindor students Harry didn’t know, though they looked like they were from a year or so below Ron. 

Neville was with them, though he looked uncomfortable and Hermione went over to save him from the terrible group. He smiled thankfully at her and they walked over to Fred and George to sit together. The twins had place their names in the cup and Harry had a feeling Ron had done the same. With that in mind Harry confidently walked up to the cup as he elegantly scrawled his adopted name, Evan Spring on the paper. The spell on the ink, attaching his magical signature upon it as he smirked, to Ron who was watching him like a hawk. 

Harry had read about the cup and how it identified names of people to their magical signatures. Since, he was not using his birth name but a alias he had to use a spell to attach his magical signature to the written name on the paper. It would identify that, that name was his as well. 

“Don’t know why you bother Spring I doubt you will ever be in the tournament,” Ron sneered. 

Harry looked over to him, “As opposed to you getting in? I highly doubt your less than adequate abilities will have you in the tournament. Leave things such as these to those who can handle themselves in a fight.” 

“You slimy git,” Ron stomped over to him and raised his fist. 

Harry caught the first before it even came near his face and his grip tightened slightly on his hand causing Ron to wince and try and wretch his hand back before he broke it. Harry only stared at him in bemusement. His grip still on the other male’s hand, and still putting that uncomfortable tightness on his hand, but did not tighten it further. 

“You never learn do you?” 

Ron growled and threw his other fist at him, which also got caught, “Damn it let me go!” 

“Let you go? As you wish,” and he did just that, but not before he hit Ron and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

Ron blinked stunned before looking to where Harry was standing, his eyes wide in surprise. Ron had always thought the other would never raise a hand to him. The previous encounters had never had the other male attacking him, sure he had his arm broken before, but he that was different. In that case Evan had simply grabbed him and twisted… this time he had raised his hand and struck him out right. 

“You… hit me…” 

“Yes Ronald, I did. I’m tired of your games of point fingers and pin blame… your jealous habits and tendencies are tiresome. Plus your miss placed anger has left me no longer tolerant of your babblings. From now on when you raise your hand to attack me I will react in kind and depending on my mood will depend on if I stop myself after one swing or more.” 

Ron could see the seriousness in Evan’s eyes and he swallowed thickly. In a battle of strength Ron was no match for the other male. He started to wonder if he could out smart him then, obviously not thinking that Evan was a highly intelligent person and could easily outwit him as well. 

“Che, whatever Spring… this isn’t over,” He growled. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, “I guess not, never expected it to be with you, you brainless oaf.” 

Ron went red in the face, but didn’t get to do or say anything when Viktor Krum walked in drawing attention to his presence. He placed his name in the cup and looked to Harry and then Ron. Harry stayed silent and relaxed, showing no signs of distress of any kind, while Ron looked caught between surprise at Krum’s appearance and his anger towards Evan. 

Krum looked at Harry, “Hope to see you in zeh tournament Spring, eh have heard much of you and vish to be pitted against you.” 

Harry gave a heartfelt smile, “It would be a pleasure to go into the tournament with someone as esteemed as you are. Though, we will have to see those participating to see if that will happen or not.” 

Krum nodded before walking away, not at all sparing Ron another look, though he did look over to where Hermione and Luna sat with Neville and the Weasley twins. Ron seemed to make a choked sound before his attention turned to where Krum’s view was turned too. His face turned from stunned awe to outright loathing. Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew Ron fancied Hermione. The fact he’d never said anything was a loss on his own account. Harry shook his head and Fleur Delacour entered the room next with her group of friends. 

Harry watched as practically ever male in the room seemed to go week under her aura. Krum seemed to fight it off well, masking it to the best of his abilities as his jaw clenched. It was funny though, because Harry was entirely unaffected by her Veela aura. Since he didn’t fancy girls he supposed it was that factor, then again he was also part dragon and dragons were not affected by most types of magic. If they were it was usually because it was elemental magic that countered their own elemental powers. 

Harry’s eyes watched her and he stayed silent, it was as she was putting her name in the goblet that he took note that she had looked directly at him. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity as he felt the flare of her power. He quirked a brow at her and he could see the confused yet amused look in her eyes. 

Shrugging it off she walked out of the room, incoherent sounds coming from the males closest to her that got the brunt of her aura. Harry gave a chuckle and turned to leave after Draco had put his name into the goblet. The look Draco gave him made him raise a brow and Draco seemed to think his words through before her spoke them. This was unusual for the blond considering her usually spouted things out before he thought them through and only after being reprimanded for it later did he change that notion, mostly to keep himself out of trouble most of the time. 

“Even without knowing who you are they still want to go against you. Don’t you feel nostalgic a bit?” He said lowly to Harry so only he would hear. 

Harry thought a moment and then smirked, “Maybe just a little.” 

Draco chuckled, “Wonder what they would, all think if they knew just who you were.” 

Harry shrugged, “Well… there are many things that come to mind.” 

Draco chuckled, “I’m sure some do… do you think anyone who’s put their name in the Goblet might get picked?” 

“From what I have gleaned from materials I got a hold of on the Goblet… I’d say that those more worthy will be picked… in other words more powerful or knowledgeable. They say the picking is random, but it really isn’t. They have to have special qualities not only in personality, but in their magical core to be able to be picked,” Harry hummed. 

“That didn’t exactly answer my question,” Draco huffed. 

Harry chuckled, “Dray your guess is as good as mine, but judging by what I have seen aura wise. I would say Krum and Fleur have a definite seat in the tournament.” 

“Why do you think that?” 

Harry thought for a moment, “Well I don’t know either in the personality area… and their ethics. Their magic however is strong… real strong. If they got enough training in they would be powerful in their own right. However, their reserves would be pitiful against someone like…” He paused and glanced around to see if Ron was still nearby. He was glad he wasn’t and was not with Seamus and Dean. “They would be useless against the Dark Lord and Dumbledore… possibly even against the more well attuned Auror’s or Death eaters. With training and experience they could at least over power Auror’s and Death Eaters in time.” 

Draco’s eyes went wide and looked over at the goblet thoughtfully, “you think that Goblet knows all this?” 

“It is a magical artifact Dray… an old one at that. Who ever made it was clever enough to take in many attributes worthy of a tournament such as this. It is highly unlikely that someone say… like Ron or even Neville would be put into the tournament. Though, Ron has a strong moral ground he lacks in common sense and magical affinity. His core is at best a bit below average for a wizard and he is too lazy to do anything of real importance. Neville has the magical affinity, but his wand hinders him in using it. The goblet may not know his wand however, but it knows his personality and ethics, mostly because it is a part of him. Neville’s personality would not allow him to be able to participate… the factor for both is certain traits in magic and personality and ethics would lead to their doom before the first task came to a close.” 

Draco’s eyes went wide, “How? Is it because they lack something the cup is looking for specifically?” 

“Actually, yes… The cup specifically looks for the strongest personality and magic types. We may not see them in someone, but the cup does.” 

Draco looked at the cup wearily, “So you’re telling me some people have more of a chance then another?” 

Harry nodded, “Like I said… I can only guess and speculate, but from what I read it is likely those two will be in it. It always picks at least one from each school and so far all I’ve seen worthy are very few and out of those few at least one of each can or will make it. In our school however… I can only guess. I don’t meet even half of the people here so we can only see who else might make it… It will be a surprise if more than one from one of the schools even makes it to the tournament. “ 

“That’s happened before?” Draco paused and thought, hadn’t they talked about something similar to this before? He shook it off and just listened. 

“A long time ago, but it has happened.” 

It was shortly after they’d been given enough time to place their names in the Goblet that Dumbledore came into the room with several other officials and professors. They were all ordered to take seats and to wait patiently though another speech, this time done by Crouch Sr. and Harry couldn’t help but snicker. Considering Barty Crouch was his son and currently in the hands of Voldemort’s crowed. It was when his eyes landed on the new Defense Against, the Dark Arts teacher that he raised an eyebrow. 

The man was someone he didn’t know by physical appearances, but the magic was familiar. Since Moody was no longer in the picture of being part of Hogwarts they had to place someone else in the spot as the teacher for DADA. Harry almost laughed out loud and had to hold it back because the only reason he knew the magical signature was because it was Barty’s magical signature. Just made to look slightly different because of possibly the ring he had on to hide his real appearance and real aura. Tom had out done himself on this one and Harry was glad of it. At least DADA wouldn’t be boring once again this time around. 

He wondered who he was supposed to be impersonating now, but his curiosity would be saved for later. Harry watched as blue and white flames rose up from the cup and swirled chaotically before spitting out the first name in a fire blaze. Part of the paper being burnt as it floated down into Dumbledore’s out stretched hand. 

“The first Tri-Wizard Champion, from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!” 

Cheers erupted from around the room and claps resounded and echoed into the surroundings. A smirk flitted to his lips as Draco looked at him with a smug smirk. He knew the younger male thought that Harry’s assumptions of the cups chosen would be more accurate than most. Being proven right seemed to boost Draco’s ego just a bit. His attention went to the cup once more as the flames erupted from the cup once more. 

“Our second Tri-wizard Champion,” He caught the paper and read off the name, “from Beuxbatons, Fleur Delacour!” 

Cheers erupted again and Harry could help but laugh under his breath as Draco again gave him a smug look and elbowed him, “It’s just a coincidence.” 

“Yeah… you keep believing that Evan.” 

Harry chuckled and the cup flared up again, “Our third Tri-Wizard champion, from Hogwarts… Evan Spring!” 

Harry blinked, sure he was ecstatic since he really had wanted to participate… but he didn’t really think himself all that good. To be honest he’d thought Cedric Diggory or even Angelina Johnson or Lee Jordan would have been good to go to this tournament, mostly because Harry thought so little of his abilities. He should know better though, considering how the cup works. The cup saw him to be worthy of this tournament out of everyone else in Hogwarts, whether that was because of the changes he went through, he knew not. 

The cheers in the room made him smirk and he stood up to join the other two champions. It was while he was up there that the cup flared again and he quirked a brow in amusement and looked over to Draco. Dumbledore looked confused and he approached the cup once more. He caught the piece of paper that floated down in his direction. 

“It seems we have a fourth Tri-wizard tournament champion… from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!” 

Evan almost laughed, _‘Didn’t I just get done thinking that? Well… guess the cup really wanted another challenger.’_ Harry snickered under his breath and Fleur glanced over at him with a brow raised at his amusement. He shook his head and waved it off to watch the other Hogwarts student come to stand beside him. 

“Here are your champions!” 

Cheers broke out around the room and Harry looked over to a glaring Ron and gave him a smug look. Somehow he started to feel like his tiffs with Ron were morphing into what he used to have with Draco before everything had happened. However, Draco never got violent with him as with Ron it usually always became violent. 

The tournament had been decided and the first task would take place in a few weeks. Harry could feel the excitement coursing through him and he couldn’t help but bounce on his toes a bit. He quickly stopped himself and ducked his head to hide his spreading smile as he listened to the last of the announcements of the day. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was frustrated, a week had gone by since the cup had announced the champions and during that time Harry was trying to figure out where his dragon had gone too. He couldn’t even rouse a response from the reptile he knew resided within him. What more, he was told by Hermione what the first task was. Having stumbled upon it because Hagrid had told Ron and well Ron can’t keep a secret to save his life it seems. 

He was to be pitted against dragons and Harry needed his dragon back. There was going to be a lot of trouble for him if some of the dragons that show up in the ring are ones he already knew. From what he heard one was the Chinese Fireball and he hoped it wasn’t the one he’d severely maimed back when he was locked up. Sighing Harry sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room staring into the flames before he closed his eyes and focused on his mind scape. The same one he and Tom had been in when he’d escaped there before his rescue. 

Harry stood in his mind scape though it was rather different from before the incident when he’d been stuck there. The place looked more like a labyrinth, but in the center was a large building. Harry looked around and gave pause. 

_‘Wasn’t my mind scape like a prison before?’_ He looked around and stopped to ponder for a bit, _‘The labyrinth… kind of reminds me of the complexity of my personas. Is it possible each path leads to a place specific to each persona? If that is the case then finding the dragon might be a bit harder than I thought.’_ He looked to the building in the middle. 

The building was like that of a castle and in the middle of the building was a tower that rose high into the sky. Something in him told him that had to be the place… the only issue was finding the path he would need to get to that point. He looked at the paths before him, each on probably just as treacherous as the next. This was his mind scape and the possibility that he had straps set in it wasn’t all that farfetched. 

Occlumency was to protect one’s mind, but he was sure he hadn’t done this. Could his dragon have done it? It might have been possible. Harry tried often to preserve what sanity he had and doing so he had to force each persona to be a separate part of himself. His dragon could have created all of this just to make that wish come true. Without, much though on it, he took a path towards the middle. He wasn’t sure as to his reasons why, but it just felt… right. With that he followed the path before him taking him through twists and turns as he ignored paths that diverged from the main path, more than likely they were dead ends. He ran into no problems mostly because even though he felt like he didn’t know the layout, in some way he did know it. 

After what seemed like a while he wandered up the building, which stood tall and proud. The ancient building, looking as strong a fortress as any before it and to Harry that said a lot, since the only ones he’s seen beforehand came from books he’d read. He pushed open the large oak double doors, the sound of the iron hinges squeaking loudly as they protested the movement. Many balconies and doors lined the vast expanse of the building. He seemed to instinctively know what was behind each door and it hit him hard. This place belonged to the main him… all that made Harry who he was and everything that expanded beyond, was the additions to the main Harry. 

_‘This is so strange… I know I didn’t make this… but yet I feel like I did. I know what each door holds, I know where each path leads and I know the dangers within everything that surrounds this place,’_ Harry looked to the stairs that spiraled upwards, _‘There… he’s there…’_

Harry started to ascend the staircase, his emerald orbs taking in every detail. The spiral stairs had no area that jutted off… no area that stood out from the main stairs. It was just an endless twist of stairs that seemed to go on for a long time.Harry felt no exhaustion he felt no fatigue as he moved on and on without a sound other than the sound of his shoes against stone. 

When the stair case came to an end he found himself on an expanse of stone covered in thick clouded fog. It filled the expanse, smoky wisps curling and fading only to emerge once again. Harry looked around, but didn’t have to for long when he literally felt the magical vibration that was purely the dragon. Emerging from the thicker cloudy like smoky came forth the dragon’s head, though when Harry took on the dragon’s form his shift of it was that of pure black and obsidian scales. This dragon that resided within him was pure white in every sense of the word. Even its eyes took on a silvery white color as they narrowed in on Harry. 

_~Mmmm what brings young, ux Bahamuti to the mind plane?~_ The dragon rumbled in a deep yet powerful voice that was not said above a whisper, yet seemed to resound through Harry’s very being. 

“I have come here because I have not felt you presence, your absence is greatly missed,” Harry said truthfully. 

_~I was placed her by you ux Bahamuti… I was placed her to make way for your human animal form~_

“My… wait do you mean my animagus form?” 

_~Hmm, yes… your pidas~_

“I don’t understand,” Harry admitted. 

_~Pidas is part of the human covenant… it is the munthrek’s sides true animal. As I am the darastrixi side~_

“What are you telling me that even though I am both human and dragon, they are considered to be two separate entities?” 

_~In a way yes… darastrixi and munthrek must come together as one. Until wer kihlek finds balance we will never be as one~_

“What is wer kihlek?” 

_~Munthrek say word is, the center~_

“The center… What does that mean?” 

The dragon moved towards him its nose coming to his chest. Harry felt no fear just curiosity as the dragon bumped his nose against the middle of his chest. Harry’s brow furrowed and he went into deep thought over what the dragon said and hinted before a flicker of recognition filled his eyes. 

“You’re telling me that I’m the center?” 

The dragon gave a toothy grin, _~Ux Bahamuti is correct. Wer Kihlek… is the key. That who tethers two bound in iejir tonopar to become one. Ux Bahamuti is Wer Kihlek is iejir tonopar~_

“So I have to bring both together by finding balance within myself?” 

The dragon nodded, _~_ _Arcaniss trial will help to find balance… will give Ux Bahamuti guawysverni tonopar~_

“Guawysverni tonopar? Arcaniss trial?” 

The dragon paused before nodding as if confirming something to itself _~Munthrek word is Heavens bond. Arcaniss is Magic… Magic trial… Guawysverni tonopar is what my kind call for spiritual bond, bringing two different beings to become one. It is ithquant ascension… in munthrek means Divine Ascension~_

Harry simply stared at the dragon, taking in its word of wisdom and that was really what the dragon was. It was wisdom from something long ago forgotten. His hand came up and ran along the white muzzle before him he sighed softly and leaned against that muzzle to gently embrace it.His fingers ran over the white muzzle and the dragon purred under the caress. Harry was only slightly aware the dragon was twining his body around him and himself. 

_~Ux Bahamuti… your mind is far~_

“I’m just thinking… I’m not sure how the tournament will help with any of this.” 

_~Arcaniss trial will help… to pass the given tasks you will have to look within your kornari. The kornari holds all, feels all, and remembers all~_

“Kornari?” 

_~In munthrek it means heart~_

“How can a heart hold so much, or know so much?” 

_~Kornari is Wer Kihlek to all Munthrek abilities. Munthrek arcaniss comes from their Kornari, it remembers, feels, understands, forgives… Munthrek has forgotten much of these do not dwell in ricin and thus they do not find balance within their Kornari. When balance is not found they crumble… Munthrek call falling depression in some cases. Tis where soul withers and loses meaning… many struggle many eorikci to find their balance and few ever find it~_

“I always thought magic was an intangible thing, it had no form.” 

_~Arcaniss comes from wer kihlek. Beast came to munthrek and bestowed the mystical regipre… Munthrek word gift… Munthrek would not be able to wield regipre if not for beast of land~_

Harry’s eyes went wide, “You mean all wizards and witches have beast blood in them and that is why they can wield magic?” 

The dragon nodded, _~Ux Bahamuti is correct~_

Harry’s mind wandered slowly over all that was said. The dragon knew much and he had a question burning in him, “Who are you?” 

_~I am pliso di irthir vur portam naktar di guawysvern… I believe Munthrek say it as Master of knowledge and gate keeper of heaven… My kind fled from this world long ago~_

“Is it okay that I give you a name then? I’m not sure I can pronounce what you just said.” 

_~If Ux Bahamuti wishes it then he shall~_

“Okay then… how about Ryu?” 

_~_ _pliso di irthir vur portam naktar di guawysvern accepts this name~_

Harry smiled, “Fantastic, I have another question,” the dragon hummed showing him to go ahead, “How come you are here then?” 

_~I can connect to my children, my blood flows within those that bear my blood. Only those worthy of my regipre can hear my call. You Ux Bahamuti have been proven worthy of my regipre many before you have failed to call upon the regipre you are first in many a eorikc. My darastrix kin are aware of your awakening… They are aware of your tonopara chosen ir… Munthrek word… Bonded chosen one~_

Harry’s face went red, “I wouldn’t say he’s my bonded one…” 

_~He is… Ux Bahamuti shares blood with tonopara chosen ir... arcaniss has dubbed the tonopara does Ux Bahamuti not feel tonopara?~_

Harry paused, _‘Wait… do I feel a bond?’_ He hadn’t thought about it at all he’d practically ignored much of what happened within him and often shoved it aside. Though there were the rare occasions that he thought he felt something, but never quite understood what it was. It was the pull he felt towards Tom at times. 

_‘The one with the power to vanquish the light approaches… Born to those who have been twisted with lies, born as the seventh month wanes… and the Dark Lord will come for him as his equal and they will gain power the world knows not… and neither can die at the hand of the other, for neither can be slain by mortal means… The one to vanquish the light approaches, born as the seventh month wanes…,’_ Harry thought over the prophecy over in his head several times slowly. 

“The prophecy for told this…why?” 

_~_ _Lorsveki do, not always give all answers. Answers come as the lorsveki are fulfilled~_

“So… there will be more?” 

The dragon hummed, _~_ _Lorsveki are many… it is possible more may come, yes! When and where is never clear~_

Harry sighed as another question popped up, “This is off topic by why are you white and I am black when in my dragon form?” 

_~Ux Bahamuti is a dark Munthrek yes?~ Harry nodded ~_ _darastrix houpe… Munthrek word dragon hide,… Is because of arcaniss affinity and blood line~_

“Umm does that mean that because my affinity is dark I have a dark hide and pelt? Wait, but you said blood too… does this mean something in my ancestry also plays a part in the color of the pelt?” 

The dragon nodded _~Ux Bahamuti is Pidas as well… Pidas is dark as night… blood is old in Ux Bahamuti… many lines form one~_

Harry groaned, “There is so many blood lines in the Potter family and since my mother was a witch there is possibly more in that line as well,” He sighed, “So my genealogy plays in it too…So dragons with a darker pelt have a darker affinity?” 

_~In a way yes, but not all things dark as a pitch~_

Harry nodded at those words understanding them. To be honest he was glad he was starting to understand some of what the dragon was saying. Even with his language change at some points in the conversation. Though, this conversation also answered many things he’d been pondering over since he’d become what he was. 

“Will I be able to still call upon you?” 

_~It will be difficult Ux Bahamuti… Pidas is a comfortable form for Ux Bahamuti… relates more to Munthrek of Ux Bahamuti… easier to call upon when in danger. If Ux Bahamuti wills it so then yes Ryu will answer call…~_

Harry smiled, “Balance right?” The dragon nodded and Harry sighed before running his fingers over his muzzle, “I will do as you say Ryu… I will look for my balance and by then I hope to be able to call upon you and my Pidas readily and without conflict in my being.” The dragon hummed softly, “I must go, but I promise to visit you more often… I still have questions I need answered and I feel only you can do so.” 

_~It will be a delight to have Ux Bahamuti to visit once more~_

“I forgot to ask… what does Ux Bahamuti, mean?” 

_~In munthrek means Dragonborn~_

Harry gave a faint smiled and nodded; he bid his dragon good-bye and left his mind scape once more. As he returned to the real world he heard someone calling his name. Harry blinked and jerked a bit with wide eyes. For him to not hear anything he had to of been fairly deep in his own mind it was unnerving a bit to know the dragon was that deep into his mind. He guessed it had something to do with the balance he was lacking. 

“Evan are you okay?” It was Draco’s concerned voice. 

“Yeah sorry… you remember my dragon side right?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well to be honest when I was in the past… I kind of lost him for a while.” 

“What?” He squeaked, “Does our lord know?” 

“No… I didn’t want to worry him,” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I found out why, but now understanding it all and bringing it to balance is what’s going to be difficult. The dragon said the tournament will help as to how I do not know until it happens.” 

“You talk as if it’s a separate entity.” 

“I feel like he is, but then again that might just be my issue a little bit. It’s not just him, but my other personas as well I see them as not being me… as though they are separate. However, he said the human me and the dragon me weren’t in balance and that me in general had to tether the two closer together. That is where I feel like is going to be the hardest thing to do… because my heart is in chaos and has been since this all started,” Harry sighed. 

“I hope your dragon was right… I guess we can only wait and see then.” 

“Yeah…” 

Harry stared at the flames as the rose and feel in the fireplace of the common room. His emerald eyes seeing everything and yet nothing as his thoughts wandered. Draco left him to think and think he did. The start of the tournament is only weeks away and he was to face the first task without his dragon until he could find his center’s balance. With the Serpents of Hogwarts back and his inner serpentine dragon missing… things were going to grow more dangerous from here and Harry could feel that there were many things waiting just ahead of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-Draconic Translator-_
> 
> _(Note: Some of the things the dragon says is basically all made up. I wanted something to make sense and created this race of dragon. However, Draconic Translator is something someone else made and I am using it for the dragon language in this story.)_
> 
> **Ux Bahamuti-** _Dragonborn_
> 
> **Pidas-** _Panther_
> 
> **Darastrixi / darastrix –** _Dragons / Dragon_
> 
> **Munthrek-** _Human_
> 
> **Wer kihlek-** _The center_
> 
> **Iejir tonopar-** _Blood Bond_
> 
> **Arcaniss trial _-_** _Magic Trial_
> 
> **Guawysverni tonopar-** _Heavens bond_
> 
> **Kornari-** _Heart_
> 
> **Ricin-** _Mind_
> 
> **Eorikci / eorikc –** _Years / year_
> 
> **Mystical regipre-** _Mystical gift_
> 
> **Tonopara chosen ir –** _Bonded chosen one_
> 
> **Pliso di irthir vur portam naktar di guawysvern-** _Master of knowledge and gate keeper of heaven “dubbed Ryu by Harry”_
> 
> **Lorsveki-** _Prophecies_
> 
> **Houpe-** _Hide_ **__**


	22. Whispering Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry stared at the flames as the rose and feel in the fireplace of the common room. His emerald eyes seeing everything and yet nothing as his thoughts wandered. Draco left him to think and think he did. The start of the tournament is only weeks away and he was to face the first task without his dragon until he could find his center’s balance. With the Serpents of Hogwarts back and his inner serpentine dragon missing… things were going to grow more dangerous from here and Harry could feel that there were many things waiting just ahead of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> "Talking/ spells" 
> 
> _'Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories'_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

To say Dumbledore was annoyed was an understatement. Not only had he not gotten rid of Briar Rose, but the Slytherins all came back. The few that had stayed behind were those who were more from neutral families. Now with every single one of them back he found that keeping order in the school would be hard. Once more Evan Spring was now in the tournament and from what he knew the Dark Lord was aware of the boy’s abilities. 

He had to admit he hadn’t expected the Dark Lord to go as far as he had to ensure the boy’s safety. It was rather worrisome that he’d gone as far as he had in the first place to get him back. The Dark Lord didn’t usually risk so much on a single person. He’d risked it however on a larger group of followers still trapped in Azkaban. There was something more to that boy then just his abilities or was there? Is it possibly that the boy is the key to something that the Dark Lord has planned? If that is the case then he is probably going to use the boy till his usefulness has worn out. 

Now Briar Rose on the other hand… is it possible he had known of her existence in this time? No… She looked to young and even he’d not recognized her immediately, however she was with the Malfoy boy that day. So maybe he had? 

The only good thing that had come from the encounter when Mrs. Rose had vanished was that Lucius was accused for what happened. Since Harry got him in trouble during the Chamber incident not very many people believed the man let alone any kin related to him. People started to point fingers at the man saying he must have done something to cause the fight to happen. Otherwise the Headmaster would have never fired any kind of spell to harm the young lady. Dumbledore had felt smug about it and when no one had noticed he’d altered Arthur Weasley’s memory, making sure that the truth never got out. 

People ended up believing him and Mr. Weasley over Mr. Malfoy and his heir. However it seemed the mystery political up riser was none too happy with him. Mr. Thallorian was livid to say the least and for a moment he thought the man would lash out at him. His temper was explosive and reminded him oddly of Tom’s behavior, but that couldn’t be the man acted nothing like the serpent lord. He shoved that thought away and sighed. 

On top of this there was the mystery that portrayed Orion Black in all of this. The male came from far away, yet had an honorable sense for one from a Dark Magic family. Then again Sirius Black was from the same family tree and had a strong sense of good as well. There was still much however, that he did not know of Orion Black. 

Dumbledore sighed softly there were too many factors at this point in time that he didn’t fully understand. With Harry missing things seemed to be slowly clamping down like a vice. They needed to boy, back in the light’s grasp. The Dark would not win… he wouldn’t allow it he had to protect the muggles somehow. He would save everyone, even if a few had to be sacrificed to do so he would do it. 

“Harry where are you, everyone needs you back in the light… where you belong.” 

Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes and stroked along the birds head and down its back. It twittered loudly creating a song that was almost sad in its sound. Fawkes spread its wings flapping a few times before settling down and becoming still as it watched Dumbledore silently. Dumbledore chuckled softly and moved back to his desk, sitting down before looking at the forms before him. One good thing came from all of this not only was Evan in the tournament, but so was Cedric. He had faith in the older boy with his abilities. Evan was a lower year so he wouldn’t… no, Evan was a very intelligent person it was more than likely the boy knew more than even Cedric did. 

Sighing he ran his fingers through his beard a few times, _‘Maybe I can give the boy some training? Hmmm or maybe I can have another teacher help him out… either way… we shouldn’t allow Evan to win the tournament.’_

Dumbledore hummed over his thoughts as he remembered the first task was to be dragons. At first it was to take place in a stadium with a dragons egg placed in the dragon’s nest. However, with a little persuading to Fudge’s secretary they were to be placing the dragon’s in a larger stadium then planted and inside would be an artificial environment that suited the dragon’s home lands. They champions each would have to search for where the dragons could possibly be nesting. However, the dragons would be able to roam the stadium freely and special magic would be in place so they would be unable to escape through the stadiums opening in the top, where the stands with their awaiting fans would be. 

He smiled slightly at the thought, for he knew that at least three of the students would do well in that environment. Mostly the two Quidditch players would do well… then again the Veela lass would do well as well. Evan was an unknown factor, but the intel he had on the boy told him he was usually never did much adventuring. He stuck to books and kept to himself most of the time and the only time he allowed himself company it was usually only in the company of the Slytherins or a couple Gryffindors. 

That however was a bit disturbing considering the Gryffindors he was in the company of were the same ones Harry had befriended. What was worse was that Granger seemed to all but stop talking to the youngest Weasley boy. She only seemed to endure his presence because Mrs. Weasley still treated her as family. 

It had all started with the Weasley boy’s treatment of Evan when he first started coming to the school. At first he’d felt that it was an encouragement for the boy to do so, however what he hadn’t planned on was Evan’s treatment of others. Slytherins as a general topic always stuck to their, own and never extended a hand of friendship to the other houses. Evan did exactly that though, he had reached out and helped other houses in any way he could. Even with his background he helped to the best of his ability however… his fear of adult males seemed to be the only weakness he had. That also seemed to grow after the incident when he was locked away. If anything the dragon tamer had instilled that fear and had made it grow. 

It was possible that he would not fare well against the other dragons. If reports were right the boy had been subjected to the more ruthless of the dragon hoards. He was no fool, he could tell the boys condition even though the dragon tamer had tried in advance to hide it. He let it happen for it was for the greater good that the Dark Lord wouldn’t be able to get a hold of him. In the end however the Dark Lord had done just that. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the magical alarms warning him someone was coming and judging by the magical signature he could tell it was Minerva. As she approached his doors he called out and told her to enter. He watched as the large oak door opened and she stepped into the room. 

“The ministry representative will be showing up shortly,” She said to him. 

“Ah, very well… I will go and greet him,” Dumbledore rose from his seat with a genial smile. 

“Are you sure the first task isn’t too hard for them? They are only students.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine Minerva, the tournament is meant to test them. They are ready,” He admonished. 

“But Evan is younger than all the champions… surely the poor thing shouldn’t have to go through such a troubling trial.” 

“Young Mr. Spring will be fine… he is rather smart and probably knows just as much as his senior students.” 

Minerva looked ready to argue, but she saw the logic in it. Spring had impressive scores in all his classes and even on his free time he studied advanced spells that he would have learned in the years to come. Evan would be able to keep up at least enough to be able to keep him-self alive. Though, she was nervous to allow someone so young to participate she wasn’t even sure as to why the headmaster was allowing this. He had the power to stop it, yet he didn’t and that puzzled her a bit. 

Shaking her thoughts off she allowed herself to focus on their meeting with the minister’s representative. Though, as she walked an almost itch like feeling in the back of her mind told her that this… wasn’t going to be the end of this. Not by a long shot in the least. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was starting to believe the old goat was out for him even as Evan. Not only had there been a change in the original task, but they now had to find the dragons nesting place. He looked to the other champions who were now standing there with him in complete shock. They would draw miniature sized dragons from a bag that represented the dragons they would be getting for the task ahead. The stadium would magically change upon the type of dragon being used for each champion. 

“Now Mr. Krum will draw first and then Ms. Delacour… followed by Mr. Diggory and finally Mr. Spring,” the representative named Ludo Bagman, said to them nervously. 

Harry knew of the man, he was part of the Department of Magical Games and Sports sector. Crouch sr. had been the one to help the man revive the Triwizard tournament. Judging by Mr. Bagman’s face he wasn’t at all sure about the changes made to the tournament. Harry wouldn’t have put it past the old goat to pull the same stunt he had with the prophecy. The man would do anything for his ‘greater good’ motto. Even if it meant sacrificing a few people to get the results he wanted. 

Krum stepped up and reached in, when his hand came out Bagman announced the dragon type aloud for all in the tent to hear, “Hungarian Horntail.” 

Harry flinched a bit at that, for he knew that type of dragon had a bad temperament and if this dragon was like the one he’d seen in captivity as a dragon himself then he was sure Viktor would have one hell of a time with it. Even the dragon tamer had a hard time controlling the one he had locked away in the same place he’d been held. To be honest he actually hoped it wasn’t the same one, mostly because even though it had a nasty temperament, all the dragon had ever wanted was to be left alone and given its freedom. 

Fleur approached next and reached into the bag, “The Welsh Green.” 

Harry knew that the Welsh Green was a good pick for Fleur. It was a subdued breed of dragon that didn’t usually like to come in contact with human beings. They could often be considered docile at most unless provoked, but were also protective of their brood. Their fire was often shot in narrowed jets of fire, which would be easier to dodge. Hopefully Fleur would be able to move fast enough to get the golden egg they were to find. 

Cedric stepped up and nervous twitch to his hands before he reached one up and into the bag to pull out his miniature dragon, “Swedish Short-Snout.” 

Well it seemed Cedric was probably about as unlucky as poor Krum. The Short-Snout was a very agile flyer and its fire is considered to be so lethal that is renders all trees and bones to mere ash. However, if Cedric somehow kept the dragon on the ground in the otherwise massive stadium then he would have more of a chance to beat it and get the egg. The Short-Snout was considered the least agile on ground because of its lack of forward legs. 

Everyone looked to Harry next and he gave a timid look to them, trying to keep in his Evan persona. He hesitated to reach forward and slip his hand into the folds of the bag before him and just as hesitantly he pulled his hand back out and what he saw made him go pale and his eyes go wide. Oh he knew this type of dragon better than anyone before had, had the chance of knowing it. 

“Chinese Fireball,” Bagman announced. 

Though in books they would tell of the Chinese Fireball being aggressive and able to allow up to two other dragons to co-habitat with it, it however likes to be very dominant. The one he’d had a run in with anyways was very dominant and loved to make Harry suffer. He wasn’t sure that others of its kind were the same way or not, but he didn’t want to be complacent and allow something to happen if things went down fast. 

Harry swallowed thickly as he had an almost flash back to that time in that cave. Yes it had been thirty odd years to him, since that incident, but it was still something that affected him greatly. Possibly because it’s one of many events that involved the old goat he hated so much. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t affected by al that had happened to him. If anything he’d only suppressed what he’d been privy too. Being as Briar Rose in the past he had bouts and episodes where his emotions got the better of him even when he’d tried to rein them in and keep them in check. 

However, there was one thing he thought he had gotten over. The day he’d killed Skeeter and Tom had come looking for him, the man had pinned him against the rock face and he’d allowed it to happen. Maybe it was just Tom that he didn’t act that way around him? That was the only reason he felt he could be that close to Tom and no one else. He still couldn’t be near adult male figures without feeling nervous or even feeling flinch about being touched. 

Wait no that can’t be it he was fine with Abraxas Malfoy, but maybe that was because he saw Lucius in him? It was possible and the reason why he was comfortable with the black was probably because they were Sirius’s family. Then it hit him, they were people he all trusted, people that he trusted with his life and wellbeing. 

Harry shook his thoughts off and looked up at Mr. Bagman with wide eyes, before looking at the small miniature dragon in his hand. They were told that they would be able to keep the miniature dragons since they were not in any way dangerous. Harry was a little happy about this considering Osiris couldn’t come with him anymore to school he was a little too big now. He remembered seeing Osiris shortly after he was healed enough to move about. The young snake was rather large for his size now and Harry knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide the snake anymore from view. Not that he had in the first place, considering that the school only allowed owls, cats, and toads as familiars in the school. 

However, since he hadn’t seen Hedwig since the incident with his muggle relatives he couldn’t use her. Then again using her as Evan would be painting a bull’s-eye on him anyways. Tom told him if they had to then they would get him a familiar that the school approved of, mostly to keep them off his back about not having a familiar. 

That was neither here nor there though as he stared at the small dragon in his hands and he ran a hesitant finger over its head and down its neck. It made odd miniature dragon like sounds that came off as squeaky. A small smile flitted to his features and Fleur chuckled causing the smile to vanish just as quick. 

“I am sorry Spring… I ‘ad not expected such a warm smile. Zuch a timid person around most, I am z’ankful to be able to see it.” 

Harry blushed, “I’m not timid… unless you count adult males… then yes I am…” 

“Vhy iz dat?” Krum asked. 

“Ah… I’d rather not say… please, it’s very personal…” Harry said as he ducked his head. 

Krum nodded, “Very vell I vill not push da subject.” 

Fleur smiled at him and nodded, “I will do zee same Spring… we can possibly talk later. I would love to, get to know better.” 

He gave a polite smile and lightly bowed to her, “It would be a pleasure Ms. Delacour.” 

“Pleaze call me Fleur.” 

“Very well and you may call me Evan.” 

She smiled and nodded before they looked to the tent opening. It was then that Harry realized that the room had looked rather empty to him. Had he paced out enough to not realize all the adults had left the tent? He really needed to stop doing something like that. Getting wrapped up in thoughts or reading or something that catches his interest to much seemed to always shut off his other senses. Sighing watched as Mr. Bagman and Dumbledore came into the tent. The task would start shortly and each contestant would go one at a time and this was decided by age. Krum, then Fleur, then Cedric, and Harry would go last. The cannon blasted and Krum squared his shoulders before leaving the tent to start the task at hand. 

None of them would be able to watch until they had completed the task. Harry would be the only one who wouldn’t be able to see of any of the other champion’s battle. It was more than likely though that any of the champions could be seriously wounded in this task considering they were dragons. On dragon took at least ten other wizards to knock it out for even a short period of time. All Harry could do was wish them all luck on their task before them and concentrate on staying alive himself. 

Harry listened to the announcements over the loud speakers. It seems Krum had found his dragon and was having a hard time getting to the nest. Judging by the loud vicious roars that he could actually understand, he knew that Krum would have a hard time. Considering that the dragons being used were brood mothers it would be really hard. The dragon would be downright nasty to those who posed a threat to the nest. The horntail was a vicious mother, but the breed as a whole was very vicious alone. Horntails were fast in the air, and it is not easy to go toe to toe with that kind of dragon in the least. However, judging by the announcements Krum was doing just that. 

Once the battle was over they started to rearrange the stadium for Fleur’s dragon. He wished her luck and she smiled at him before looking to the tent flap and waiting for the cannon that would signal her turn to take on her task. She was a bit nervous considering it sounded as though Krum had sustained a bit of damage during his battle. Harry just hoped the older male wasn’t too badly roughed up. He really wanted to continue going against the older wizard in the tournament. Harry glanced over at Cedric, who looked visibly shaken and was trying his best to hide it. He wasn’t sure if he was glad Cedric was there or not. 

The older male having been silent most of his time there and from what little he had seen of the older male in school he could tell he was a well behaved boy. He was polite for the most part and didn’t usually like to start trouble, but had no qualms in letting others start it so he could join in. As for his magic, Harry was surprised that his magic didn’t even come close to Fleur’s or Krum’s. It was strong yes, but not by much. 

“You okay Diggory?” 

Cedric looked up and over at him and gave him a nervous smirk, “Please, call me Cedric and as for being okay… no not quite.” 

“Okay… I’m sure you’ll do okay. Just find some way to keep it on the ground okay?” 

“Why?” 

“The Short-Snout is an agile flier and if it’s in the air you are a more susceptible target. Stay out of its line of fire and keep it on the ground. You’ll have the advantage as long as it can’t fly.” 

Cedric swallowed thickly, “Yeah, I know about their fire… I thought Krum got the worst one out of the deal, but… now I’m not so sure.” 

“Yeas, rather unfortunate for both of you… But I think you will do fine.” 

“You have so much confidence in me and yet we never have spoken to one another before,” Cedric sighed. 

“I have confidence in all students at Hogwarts… I believe you can do it, you are smart and strong, I’m sure you have learned a great deal of things that could help you in this task and-“ A roar erupted through the stadium stands and Fleur was announced to have finished her task, “Well looks like you’ll be up soon. Anyways I think you will do fine, just have confidence in yourself.” 

Cedric gave him a nervous grin and listened to the announcements that told that they would be setting up the next environment for the next champion. Cedric stood up and waited patiently. It took a while to set up the next stadium, because of the magic they had to use to set it up. The other male took a deep breath to center his self before looking at Harry. 

“Thanks Evan… I feel a bit better knowing at least someone has confidence in me other than my dad,” At that moment, the cannon went off and Cedric swallowed thickly, before looking back at him, “Well see you on the other side Evan.” 

With that said he left the room with less than confident strides. Harry was soon left alone and he sat and listened to the announcements as the task set before Cedric was announced. Harry hoped that his plan would work though, the fact that these were female dragons set his nerves to ease. The Fireball he’d met in that horrid place back then was male… not female. Sighing he listened to the loud roars of the Short-Snout as the echoed across the stadium to where he was. 

Harry’s mind was filled with thoughts as he thought over his task and what his dragon had told him a mere couple weeks ago. He wasn’t sure how these tasks ahead of him would help, but he hoped to be able to find that balance he was missing. _‘Is it because I see myself separate from my other personalities? If that’s the case then how should I see them? I know they’re me just with different acts… What if the solution isn’t this simple… what if it’s something else I haven’t thought of just yet?’_ He ran his fingers through his bangs slightly in mild annoyance. 

It was during these thoughts he heard a loud cheer overtake the area. It seems Cedric had finally won his battle. It had been difficult considering that it seemed it took the male considerably longer to defeat his dragon. The announcements told of the change in stadium once more and Harry stood to wait for the cannon. 

His body seemed to tremble with anticipation, his fingers almost visibly shaking as he waited. Most people would probably look at him and think that he was just as nervous as Cedric had been just by his trembling. He couldn’t help it. Even though his dragon was not present it still seemed to leak some form of emotion out through his mind, though it was not incessantly as strong as before. Harry closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to center his self before he felt the trembling calming down and he sighed, waiting for the cannon. Several minutes ticked on by as he waited and when the cannon did resound, he felt his whole being suddenly have a wave of calm come over him. 

Harry stepped out of the tent and found himself in what looked like a mountainous cavern. What’s more was that there was lava in some place, leaking down out of rock facets and into lava pits that never seemed to rise. Harry could only assume that it was all because of the magic used that the very life like area wasn’t in fact over flowing with the deadly molten rock. 

Harry glanced about cautiously; he knew dragons loved to roost in places that were considered high and out of reach. Easy to defend places that would leave someone like him unable to get to the nest without some amazing foot work and spell skills, that and a bit of cunning and stealth. Harry had stealth that was for sure, but he didn’t want to reveal spells he’s made unless he had no other choice to do so. He could talk to dragons and several of the student body had known that Evan spring had been turned into a small dragon so it wouldn’t come as a surprise to most of them if he could talk with one after having been one for a bit. However, many other in the stands did not know of this and it would shock them, but technically it was not much of a game changer considering Dumbledore knew full well _‘Evan Spring’_ was a dragon. 

The old codger was probably hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t had time to explore his dragon side while in captivity as he struggled for his life. Harry paused and looked to a rocky path that led up a mountain face close to the center of the arena. Harry’s best bet was that one area, because it gave a perfect view of the surroundings. This made it easy for the brood mother to spot danger before it ever reached her nest. 

“She’s got to be up there… question is… how big is that cave that houses her and her brood? I may have to lure out, but how?” He paused and looked around shrugging he aimed his wand at the cliff near the entrance and cast a silent, **.:Bombarda:.**

Not even a moment after the explosion went off Harry heard a loud roar echo from the depths of the cave, showing it was extensively large. Getting in there would be hard if he could not talk the dragon in to allowing him anywhere near her nest. He could faintly hear the sound of the announcer, possibly because the dome was somewhat sound proofed as to not to distract the dragon or the champion. Harry glanced up shortly before the sight of red hide drew his attention back to the matter at hand. 

Practically crawling on its belly the Fireball peeked out and over the lip of the cliff side. Its angered eyes narrowing in on him with a hiss as it tasted the air. Its smooth scales glimmered in the light that the lava provided giving the red scales an almost fiery look. Smoke billowed from it snub-snout, curling around the golden spike around it. 

*Filthy human… have you come here to sssteal my brood as they did?* 

Harry shook his head and the dragon narrowed its eyes, _*I am no mere human mortal. Surely you can sense as such*_

Harry stood completely still as the dragon snaked its way down the cliff side before coming before him, its face mere inches away from him _*It is true, you sssmell as a human, but dragon as well. What are you exactly?*_

*What I am is long lost to both our races. Long ago my kind, were the children of dragons and humans. Humans called us Dragonborn your ancestors called us Ux Bahamuti* 

A hiss paced its lips, *I know not of thisss, but… Ux Bahamuti is part of the ancient ones tongue… We know of this language, but we cannot ssspeak it well if at all. If you are as you claim why do you not assume your true form?* 

*Because people would wish me hard if they knew of my true form and I cannot allow it to be seen. It is also because I cannot call upon that side of me* 

The Fireball nodded and then returned to topic *Why have you come to my nessst then young one?* 

*I was tasked with gaining something that resides in your nest, worry not it is not one of your eggs. It is an imposter* 

*If this is a russse I will tear you limb from limb* She rested down next to him and he climbed on before she gave a powerful thrust with her wings. Sending them heaven wards swiftly, before she circled back down and to the cliff edge where she had left her nest. 

Harry stayed on her as she made her way down the long cavernous corridors to her nest. She let him slide off and down to the cave floor. Harry bent his knees to absorb the impact of falling from a height before righting himself once more. He walked over to the nest and climbed over the rocky terrain, that lead to her nest. In the middle of a cluster of rocks where eight dragon eggs, each one a color of vivid crimson with golden speckled flecks that adorned the shells. In the middle of the brood was the golden egg Harry was to retrieve. He reached out and gently plucked the egg from the middle of the nest, making sure he would not lose his footing and accidently cause harm to the nest mates. 

*It ssseeems you were correct… that hatchling is in fact not one of my own* 

*I am glad this could happen so smoothly… I was prepared to fight you if I had too* 

The Fireball chuckled *Young one… All of my kin are clever. We are intelligent enough to lisssten and learn and to take counsel with other dragonsss. We share our land with at least two other dragons before we can bear no more than that. We a aggresssssive to all who are hostile to us… we are more tolerant then others and yet ssssometimes a hatchling will be over zealous and become territorial to the point of being dominating* 

*Yeah… had a run in with a young male dragon exactly like that… but that was when I was in my dragon form* 

*You said you could not call upon it yesss?* Harry nodded to her *Hmmm…Do you know why?* Harry shook his head *Often our kind hear of other half breeds being unable to access their beast side… It is possible young dragon is in similar situation?* A clawed talon poked him in the chest *Heart is the issue then… When you find what is missing… you will know…* 

Harry could tell that the dragon had an inkling of what it might be, but like he’d learned a while ago through his own dragon. He had to figure it out all on his own. He nodded and thanked her and she allowed him to leave before returning to her nesting brood. Harry left the cave and he could tell all was eerily silent. Harry made his way to the finish area and it was only a few minutes after he entered that cheers erupted around the area. So loudly that Harry had the urge to cover his ears it was so bad. 

Harry looked up and over at Cedric who looked a little worse for wear as well as Fleur who were both staring at him with wide eyes. Viktor stood behind them, brushing off the concern of the medi-witch that was trying to get that male to let him see his wounds. Obvious the Bulgarian hadn’t wanted to miss a single champion’s task. His eyes however, were locked on Harry with a new light and curiosity that he would not openly voice. Harry quirked his brow at them and Fleur walked over with an excited bounce to her step. Obviously greatly impressed of what she’d just witnessed. Harry shifted slightly as she seemed to try and gather herself to come up with the words she wished to speak. 

“Spring z’at was so wonderful, I did not know z’at you were a dragon speaker,” She said with excitement. 

“Vould you tell us how you can speak dragon?” Krum spoke up after his curiousity seemed to get the better of him. 

“Well… last year I was accidently turned into a dragon by another student…” 

“Oh! I remember that… Ronald couldn’t shut up about what happened,” Cedric stated. 

“Yeah… well I was stuck in that form for a bit and then got kidnapped. I think only people in the school knew of my change before I was kidnapped though,” He said looking down and away. 

“Vhy vould someone vant to kidnap you?” Krum asked 

“Well… I’m not sure… a lot of people blame my adoptive family for what happened, but I don’t. It’s not their fault and the kidnapper never mentioned them in the first place.” 

Krum nodded in thought, “Did you change back? Vait vhy did you not tell people about your physical change?” 

“How many people do you think would believe me that I was a dragon? The only ones who knew were a hand full of students and a few professors… besides if people had known I had been turned into one… I would shudder to think what they would have done,” Harry’s form shook a bit at the thought, giving him the perfect visual affect for others that he was not having pleasant thoughts about it. 

“I can understand z’at…It explains why your temperament is as it is. Z’en I am glad z’at you are here to compete wiz us. It made for a lovely show for all z’at is here,” The other two nodded in agreement to Fleur’s words. 

“Thanks,” They all looked to Dumbledore who had used, **.:Sonorus:.** to announce the points in order. 

“In first place with a total of 50 points is… Evan Spring, who subdued the dragon swiftly in its native tongue, and the use of the Bombarda Charm to lure the dragon out of its safe haven, completing the task in record breaking time,” Cheers broke out amongst the stands and Harry raise his hands with a gentle smile on his features. “In Second Place with 45 points is… Viktor Krum for the use of multiple types of magic to subdue the dragon long enough to get to the nest with the second fastest time limit allotted.” More cheers erupted as Dumbledore ignored them and went on, “In third place with 40 points and the third fastest time allotted is… Fleur Delacour, with the use of several blasting hex’s to daze the dragon long enough to slip past and pluck the golden egg from the nest.” More cheers and Dumbledore rolled on once more. “In last place with 35 points is Cedric Diggory, for the use of multiple spells and a close combat gravity charm that subdued the dragon long enough for him to slip into the nest and grab the egg before running to the exit before the spell could wear off. 

Harry was glad that his task was easy for the most part, though he felt kind of bad that he had it so easy when everyone had struggled with their dragons. It so happened he was lucky enough to get a friendlier dragon. If it had been that Horntail, Harry was sure the dragon would have made mince meet out of him. Sighing he followed the other champions to the castle to get looked at, even Harry, even though nothing had happened to him during his task. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Dumbledore was annoyed, he was more than annoyed but there was nothing he could do about it. Evan had not only subdued the dragon, but had located it rather fast in that cavern chasm. What’s more it seemed the boy understood the dragon language very well let alone seemed to get along quite well with the Fireball. When they had all come in for the tournament they each seemed about as aggressive as the next. Still the body had blown through the task like it was nothing and seemed to have made a friend out of it though albeit a dragon friend. 

However a good thing had come of it. There were whispers amongst the students, a lot of them had known the boy had been turned into a dragon the year before. Those that hadn’t however, where whispering many tall tales about the boy now. It was rare for anyone to be able to speak in the dragon’s tongue. This also applied to those who could speak parseltongue and the only two known people to this day to Dumbledore’s knowledge who could speak it were Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Yet Evan was the only one alive who could speak in the language of dragons, to his knowledge anyways. Most people had forgotten that Merlin was dragon tongued. Already people whispered of the boy being a demon or something sinister. Claiming he was fooling people in being nice while others said the opposite and tried to protect the goodness that Evan had shown people. 

Dumbledore could play this to his advantage. He smirked to himself as he ran old fragile fingers through his beard. If he could get the boy to come to him for protection and gain his trust then he could easily have a new playing card on the field. He had to somehow though get the right people to pull him in his direction. He seemed to get along with Mrs. Granger so it was a good start to say the least. 

Maybe he could get Ronald to befriend him? No, that wasn’t going to happen. The boy was vicious against Evan since the boy showed up. He would need another Weasley then it seemed. Then possibly, Ginerva Weasley could? She would have to do, for he didn’t quite trust the twins. Something about the two seemed to unsettle him sometimes even though he was convinced that the whole family was deeply rooted in the light. 

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, _‘If only we knew where you were Harry… then maybe I wouldn’t be so worried about this new threat on the board.’_

It had been a year since Harry had gone missing. No form of tracking spell could find him and even the Ministry could not locate him. Their magic tracers on the boy’s wand had never gone off saying that he was preforming magic anywhere. This worried Dumbledore the most considering that all the tracers and tracker spells in the world couldn’t find him. Possibly because the boy was either dead somewhere or he was under a mountain of powerful spells. The only one he could think would be able to do either would have been Voldemort himself. He needed to convene with Severus about this soon and the order. It was time to start to actively look for the boy more then he’d already been trying to do on his own. The more people he knew was looking the more he felt they would be able to find the boy. 

It occurred to him then that he should also call Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They could possibly be able to get a hold of the boy faster than anyone else. Dumbledore got to writing and sent the letters out as fast as he could, sending out owls from the schools owlery to get the letters to their intended persons. They had to figure out something and quick, too many unknowns had popped up and he could feel that something big was on the horizon. 


	23. The Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _It occurred to him then that he should also call Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They could possibly be able to get a hold of the boy faster than anyone else. Dumbledore got to writing and sent the letters out as fast as he could, sending out owls from the schools owlery to get the letters to their intended persons. They had to figure out something and quick, too many unknowns had popped up and he could feel that something big was on the horizon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> “Talking/ spells” 
> 
> _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_
> 
> _**§**_ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry was annoyed now… he thought he had enough attention when he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now he had that same attention and more with twice the amount of trouble. Not only had the issues still dealing with Skeeter’s articles been a bother still, but now with his Dragon talk he found himself at the attention of another reporter who had worked under Rita Skeeter when she’d been alive. The worst of it all were the whispers from a lot of the student body. Many, especially from Gryffindor house, started to call him the same thing the Dursleys’ had called him. Ron had even adopted the same word he’d used in that ally ‘demon’. Harry sighed as he walked the halls silently, he was allowed to miss classes because of the tournament. It was the only plus side to doing it. 

Ever since the incident in the cup room with Ron though, he’d taken to confronting him with Seamas and Dean at his side. They’d been the recent Gryffindors as of late to take up to Ron’s words and believe them. They made it a point to corner him almost on a daily basis now. Harry hated to admit it, but he had to let it happen. Ron was one thing, but Dean and Seamas were another. All three boys were physically strong for humans. Other than that Seamas and Dean were also better at magic then Ron was. 

Harry sighed as he remembered not only a day after the first task they had set upon him like vultures to a rotting corpse. They had cornered him in a hallway full of people and had called him many things that he noted other students agreed with. If their nodding heads were anything to go by and because of Harry’s Evan persona he knew he had to take the abuse even if Ron was amongst them. 

He had only ever attacked Ron, mostly because the boy attacked him first. However, it was not the same when two others were involved. They’d stuck to name calling and belittling, but it never turned, physically violent. It was only a matter of time though, and Harry knew that eventually the red head would slip up and throw a punch. He knew he was trying to be smart about his attacks, but if there was one thing Harry knew, it was that Ron always messed up and to be honest he didn’t care if Seamas and Dean are there to see it happen. 

Once again Harry found himself in the company of Draco and Blaise when he was able to attend classes with them. They walked with him usually to keep Ron’s group away. Sometimes Pansy or Theo would be with him as well depending on the day and classes he attended. His time alone however, was spent trying to figure out the golden egg that he’d gotten from the first task. Harry and his dorm mates had been more than a little disgruntled when he’d opened it only to hear screeching coming from it. Harry had been researching many methods to figure it out and he was starting to wonder if maybe it wasn’t a complicated thing, but rather something very simple. It wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case. He sighed slightly wondering if he could catch Fleur or Krum during the week or something. He was sure Krum wouldn’t be susceptible to, **.:Ligilimens:.** , but Fleur might be. Veela were considered neutral and often categorized as light creatures. It would be unlikely she would know of the mind arts considering, it was on the darker end of magic. 

He could also talk with Cedric, but the older Hufflepuff had kept away from him since the incident with the first task. Sure the other male had been ecstatic about the fact that he could speak the dragons tongue. Though, over the course of time it seemed the schools collective thoughts about him seemed to make the male less inclined to speak with him. Cedric wouldn’t be easy to get a hold of, but he was the least likely to know anything about the mind arts and could easily be delved into if need be. 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, _‘Once more I have an issue with my dragon side.’_

He had been pondering over the first task and what the Fireball had said and the reflected back on what his dragon had told him. His heart was the issue, but what was wrong with his heart? Was I the internal chaos that always seemed to float around within him? Or was it something he wasn’t seeing? Harry was in his thoughts when he paused, it had started to happen as soon as he’d gone into the past… after his first assign meant under Briar Rose for the Dark Lord. Something significant had happened that he hadn’t noticed that could have caused it. 

Harry groaned his teeth together, _‘If only I could just figure it out.’_

“Hey, Evan!” 

Harry jerked his head up and looked over at the Weasley twins as they approached him. He turned to them and paused as they stopped to catch their breaths obviously having run there to get to him. He waited patiently with a brow raised, wondering what had them both so worked up. 

“We wanted to want you-“ 

“-That Ronny-kins is up to no good-“ 

“-again and we think he might-“ 

“-do something stupid,” The chorused. 

Harry sighed, “When does he never do something stupid… So what do you think it is?” 

“We think-“ 

“-He’s going to try and-“ 

“-corner you before the next task-“ 

“-With Seamas and Dean-“ 

“-Sounded like a right nasty bit,” They chorused again. 

“They’re planning to fight me?” The two redheads nodded with worried looks on their faces. 

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall his hand smoothing over his face as he thought to himself. Three on one was technically a far fight, but Harry knew he couldn’t fight all three it was raise to many questions. If it came down to it he would have to take whatever they threw at him and to be honest he wasn’t at all happy about that thought. He hadn’t taken a beating since he was at the Dursley’s house. A magical beating was different from physical and if he knew Gryffindors they would use the muggle way of fighting over the wizards was of fighting. On top of that he would have to force his healing down once again to avoid suspicions. 

“What do you-“ 

“-Plan to do?” 

“I don’t know… I can’t have someone always there with me and they can honestly jump me at any time the want no thanks to this tournament. On top of that I’m worried about what the old fool is planning. He set up the first task to be harder than it should have been on purpose. I was just lucky for my ability… Which, I can’t reveal to much of during this damn thing,” Harry hissed softly. 

The twins looked at each other before looking at Harry, “We can give you-“ 

“-Some of our joke items-“ 

“-So you can get out-“ 

“-of any sticky situations-“ 

“-you might find yourself in-“ 

“-during the times you are-“ 

“-roaming the halls of Hogwarts,” They finished together. 

Harry smirked, “That would be brilliant Gred, Forge… it would definitely help to minimize their chances of getting to me during all of this.” 

The two nodded and walked with Harry in deep discussion as they told him a list of possible jokes that could help him escape quickly. It was better than nothing and quite frankly he didn’t want to have to take a beating when he’d been freed of that so long ago… or it seemed that way to him anyways. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was grateful for the twins joke items. It had gotten him out of a rough and tight spot once between classes one week. Though, because of all of this he found himself very irritated. Mostly because he hadn’t had time to run into any of the other champions and the next task was only about a week away. He was starting to lose hope thinking he would never figure out the damn thing. Sighing and rested his head on the table he was sitting at in the library. He had stacks of books around him all of the scattered across the tables as he sat lost in thought. 

He didn’t even notice when Hermione and Luna approached him and sat down looking surprised with the amount of books around him. Madam Pince had been lingering about close to where he was, hoping the books he had wouldn’t get damaged. It seemed to calm her that he seemed to treat the books with a delicate touch even if they seemed haphazardly thrown on the table when they weren’t. 

“Evan?” 

Harry looked up and over at Hermione, “Yeah ‘M’ione?” 

“What’s with all the books?” 

Harry sighed, “I haven’t been able to find anything to help me to solve the golden egg.” 

Hermione’s eyes went wide, “I thought you would have figured it out by now.” 

Harry leaned back in his seat. He was tired and she could tell it on his features, “I’ve been busy with other things… Getting away from the Ronald Gang is starting to wear thin on my nerves…” 

“Evan… listen to it under water…” 

Harry blinked, “Huh?” 

Hermione blushed, “I have been hanging out with Viktor Krum a lot and I was curious so… I asked him a few questions…” 

Dawning realization flitted across his features and a grin split his features, “Hermione you are a damn life saver.” 

She blushed, “Glad I could be of some help.” 

Harry gently gathered the books he had and put them away as quickly as possible, “I’ll talk to you later at dinner.” 

Harry was ecstatic that he finally got that lucky break he was looking for. He was mentally thanking Viktor Krum for speaking with Hermione about the tournament stuff. He went in search for the egg and then looked for Snape to get into the Prefects bathroom. Snape had allowed it without even a fuss. It was odd the man hadn’t said even a biting word since the day he’d found out Harry had joined the Dark Lord. Shrugging it off he went into the Prefects bathroom and started to fill the bathing tub. Bubbles floated across the surface of the water and he stripped himself of his clothes before allowing himself to slip into the lukewarm water. 

“Well,” He pulled the egg into his lap, “Time to see what this thing is really saying.” Harry ducked up under the water and opened the egg. A melodious sound of a women’s voice filtered out of the golden egg, filling the underwater area with its song. 

_♬_ _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this,_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you have to look._

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come, back._ _♬_

Harry sat under the water a bit longer in thought before closing the egg and surfacing. He leaned back against the edge of the tub. Harry’s mind went racing along, as he tried to decipher the meaning to the song and to its literal meaning. What bothered him the most was the songs ending. He stared sightlessly up at the ceiling as he allowed his mind to think without anything else in his mind as he mouthed the words slowly. 

“Come here us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground…” He thought for a moment, “So a body of water… the Black Lake? It’s likely… and the creature singing… it’s has to be mermaids considering they are one of few races unable to voice words above water, without it coming out in sounds of screeching… like nails on a chalk board screech. Also it’s plane in the song at the end that I only have an hour and anything past that means I failed.” 

He rubbed his face as he quickly thought up strategies that would involve being under water for a long period of time. On top of that spells that could be used effectively against Grindylows and many other deep water creatures… possibly even the Mermaids if they posed any sort of threat to him. He really had to look back on the spells Tom taught him and the ones he’d learned over the years. He ran his fingers over his face. He remembered each and every spell he’d learn from both Tom’s past and his own timeline. The only issue was being wisely careful about what spells he used. He didn’t want to give away that he was Orion Black or Briar Rose. 

Too many people from Tom’s past still existed, Dumbledore being one of the many still left. Anyone who’d known what Briar Rose had looked like and her battle style during the last war would be able to easily pin point her. Orion Black… well he might get away with using some of the spells he knew as Orion. He could put it off as being taught those spells by Orion Black. Sighing he continued to decipher the meaning to the song. 

“And while you’re searching ponder this, We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss… What would they take? The only items remotely important to me are the Marauders Map, Invisibility Cloak, and my Collar… Maybe they mean something else? But what else would be important to me that I would sorely miss?” He thought for a moment longer before his eyes went wide, “Do they mean a person? If so then who’s all important to me? Let’s see… Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Luna, Gred, Forge, Neville, and T-“He paused in his voiced words before he blushed, a bright red color. 

Was Tom important to him? He had saved him… but they really didn’t spend much time together. In Tom’s past they had just been ally and leader. They weren’t over friendly to one another and didn’t speak unless it was about a job. The Tom he was closer to now, was usually busy leaving him to himself and coming around when he wasn’t too busy. Yet during those brief encounters Harry found himself strange feelings inside that he didn’t quite understand. 

It was now that he started to ponder over his thoughts. Tom had saved him, he had pulled him from the dark pit he’d been in. He’d saved him from his own despair and gave him a reason to live. He made him know, in not so many words, that Harry was not a monster or a freak. Tom was the only one he found understood him the best and could empathize with what he thought about himself. Tom, who had always been gentle to him since coming to his side of the war. Tom, who had did not blame him for anything he might have done and forgiven him without a hitch. Sure he might have had motives in the beginning, but even Harry wasn’t blind to the effort the Dark Lord made every day to be kind to him. 

It was during this that Harry came to a realization, “I… I love him.” 

He loved Tom for his faults. He loved him for his possessive yet protective behavior when Harry was involved in something Tom thought to be to intimate to him. He loved Tom’s temper when he lost it and Harry was left to almost melt in the euphoric waves of his magic. He loved the way Tom looked at him, with the intense stare he often got when Tom was thinking about something. He loved the way the man seemed to dominate all who stood before him. He loved the gentle fingers, of the usually rough hands, as they caressed his face. 

Harry’s heart ached in his chest. He’d forgotten this feeling, the feeling that made his heart ache in pain when he cared so deeply about something. He’d closed himself off from such feelings to keep from hurting again. He’d severed all ties to the feelings that let him know that he really cared about someone. 

It was at that point Harry started to realize he’d sealed off his heart from any sort of love and caring he had for anyone. It wasn’t just his love the Dark Lord, but his love for his friends and family as well. When he’d been with them he’d only been showing kindness because he was just acting upon it. He hadn’t truly really cared or showed he loved them and appreciated them. He’d been acting so long that he hadn’t even realized that he faking these emotions and succeeding in keeping people from realizing it too. Harry decided then and there he would stop pushing his feelings away and hiding them. 

Harry practically almost jumped out of his skin when a hissing chuckle seemed to fill into the otherwise quite quarters. His eyes went wide and he about laughed when he felt the warm coiling feeling of his dragon returning to its place in his mind. He face palmed and about started to roll into a laughing fit. His shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter. 

“So this was the reason why? I was suppressing important emotions that a Dragon would usually never hide? In other words I should allow my emotions free reign as a dragon’s would be? But that’s not all is it… I needed to understand and accept the deep rooted feelings I had to Tom as well? As well as shattering my own fears… and step out of my comfort zone…” 

He felt a pleased hiss and Harry chuckled softly. He more than accepted the bond he had towards Tom. His feelings towards the elder wizard made Harry happy though. He wouldn’t try to suppress these feelings anymore. Dragons were prideful creatures and acted upon their emotions, but also stayed observant and intellectually open minded. They didn’t try to hide their displeasure or what they liked and did not like. The let everything be known and fought with veracity, that often spoke volumes. On top of that when their mate was involved they hid nothing from them, they were open and accepting of everything and anything involving them. 

Harry blinked, “The bond? Is Tom… is Tom my ‘Life Mate’? Is… is he my ‘Soul Mate’? He heard the same pleased hiss to let him know he’d gotten it. 

Harry shivered as the defenses he’d place around his heart cracked and splintered. It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted and Harry didn’t feel the suffocating anxiety he’d been constantly feeling since the battle with his father. Then again it might have been longer for all he knew. He fell back on things that made him comfortable. He’d rejected the part of him that made him who he was, but now he wouldn’t allow that. No more running and hiding, no more leaving things unsaid or unfelt… it was time to move on and make his life worth living once more. 

“Wait… sorely miss… They wouldn’t really take Tom would they?” Harry puzzled over this as his mind wandered, trying to get back on the task at hand. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Snape was no fool he had prided himself in being observant and able to read people without much of an effort. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore were the only exceptions for this however. However, he had not expected it for Harry Potter. He reflected back of past observations of the boy when he’d first, came to Hogwarts. When he’d first seen the boy he had utterly hated the fact that he’d looked so much like his father. The only thing he had in common with his mother was his eyes and it ended there… or so he thought. 

The first year he had noticed the boy was rather small and only put it off to the thought that the boy was a slow grower. He didn’t give it anymore thought then he’d first started when seeing the boy. He was quiet and spoke out against people when he found something that went against his own morals and judgments. At the time when the boy smiled, he’d thought it had been done so naturally, as though he was always smiling. The one thing he’d noticed that was odd was the boy’s unwavering ability to try and gain some kind of acceptance. That and a loyalty to people that they didn’t at all deserve. He put so much trust in everyone else who, was of the light and never questioned anything. 

His power in magic had been mediocre at best and he seemed to struggle a lot with things. On top of this the boy didn’t seem to have that great of intelligence and followed the youngest Weasley male as though his opinion mattered more than his own. He would admit that he himself had bought into the whole tripe that the boy was raised to be spoiled and thus he’d treated him like a spoiled brat. It didn’t help that there were some situations where he got the brunt of Harry’s attitude that he related a little too much to James Potter… his long since dead bully. 

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat at his desk before rising to leave his office to join the other Head of houses to see who the selected people would be for the next task. His thoughts wandered to other events in the past year, which had utterly surprised him, let alone baffled and befuddled. 

Harry had joined the Dark Lord and on top of that he found out disturbing things. At the time he hadn’t known Harry was with the Dark Lord. He had truly thought the boy had run away after the deaths of his muggle relatives. He hadn’t thought otherwise quite sure the boy was crying somewhere and would eventually come back… but he hadn’t. 

Then Orion Black cropped up literally out of nowhere. He’d been surprised that there was another Black family member out there that no one seemed to know about. Dumbledore had taken a literal interest in the eighteen year old wizard and had assigned him to keeping tabs on the boy and finding out as much as he could about him. What surprised him more was that the Malfoy’s knew him and were rather close, almost to the point that he was considered family. Neither Malfoy’s had told him of the boy and he was shocked that they hadn’t even thought of telling him. He’d learned quite a lot from Narcissa about the boy, but even he could tell there were some things she was still keeping from him. He didn’t press her for it somehow sensing that he shouldn’t even attempt to do so. 

He’d watched him, his mannerisms and the way he reacted around men and woman alike. He was shocked when he’d noted the boy’s aversion to being touched by anyone one who was male over the age of twenty. When he’d asked Narcissa about it he’d had it confirmed that the boy had been raped several times in his past. On top of that she had made him promise never to pry into it, however he knew he had to tell the headmaster, since it was his job too. 

It was after the school term had finally started that a new person came into being. Evan Spring, another person having been added to the mix. Once again he was finding out about another person the Malfoy’s knew and he himself had never met. Draco had been receiving letters in the mail, possibly from his mother and seemed to be excited. It was a shock once again when he found out that Evan Spring had been sexually abused as well. However, these small things started to not make any connecting dots in his head until the Dark Lord’s return. The night when Snape’s life changed and he’d been entirely unprepared for it. 

Harry Potter was none other than Orion Black. The same male he found out had been raped in his past. After the night he’d found out he’d racked his brain for any evidence he had of such a claim from when he’d been at Hogwarts. He was stunned when he found even though he’d prided himself in being observant, that he’d neglected to pay proper attention to the boy under the grounds that he was too much like his father. What was worse was that he’d pushed the boy into speaking things he’d rather have left unspoken. He’d seen the helplessness in those green eyes and he’d watched them darken when another force took over inside him… a darker force. In the following days after the discovery he found he could not speak to anyone about where Harry was and who he was that already did not know. The collar around the boy’s neck had bound him to secrecy. 

He’d watched Harry closely after that day though, while he was as Orion Black anyways. He didn’t usually see him as Harry Potter, mostly because he was never usually in that form when he was around. However, the night of Harry Potter’s unveiling was also the night he’d noted that Harry had no longer bared the Potter features, but more of the Black family ones. He could only surmise that Sirius Black had something to do with that, considering whatever kind of creature Harry was had favored it more. 

The only thing he’d started to wonder was how Harry had even became a creature. As far as he knew his father’s family, were all wizards and his mother, up till recently, had been a muggleborn. Was it possible the gene was really old? If that was the case what had caused it to be active now? He was utterly confused to say the least. 

It was on the day that Evan Spring was turned into a dragon and kidnapped that Snape found out that he was also Harry Potter. The boy had been under the noses of everyone at Hogwarts and no one even had a clue that he was there. On top of that he’d found out exactly what Harry was. He had dragon’s blood running through his veins. The only thing was he could neither remember nor recall any families that had the blood of dragons within them. What’s more he couldn’t say anything about it to anyone. He assumed that since he found out and was already bound to the collar that this was to remain a part of that secret contract. 

Snape walked into the room where the other Head of Houses were with Dumbledore and the representative from the Ministry. He folded his arms and waited as the Headmaster and the Ministry representative spoke softly amongst themselves as he thought to himself. His black eyes narrowing as he watched the Headmaster. His gaze unwavering as he let his thoughts roam over what he’d now known. 

He remembered what he saw that day on Orion Black’s back… Harry’s back. Scars that were almost hidden by the tattoo he could only assume was how he hid his creature status. The bold letters on his upper back along his should blades area. The thick scars were old and looked as though they were occasionally recut into to make sure the word stayed. Amongst that scar were many others that littered his skin. Blades, burns, and who knew what else those muggles had done to him. Oh yes, those muggles… he knew who made them, but since they were long dead even he could not confront the matter. 

He wouldn’t even dare confront the Headmaster about it either. It was his fault in the first place that the boy was in their care. He was angry, mostly at himself. He watched Evan, Harry, since he saw him more often at Hogwarts. He didn’t like what he saw there. Harry was changing he was no longer the care free young man he’d supposedly been. He didn’t smile often anymore and when he did it usually had a dark feeling to it. The only true smiles he’d ever seen the boy express is when he was with his friends… the only people that he felt he could ever trust. Snape was feeling immensely guilty for not seeing the boy for who he was earlier, for not seeing he was hurting more then he let anyone ever know. 

However, as time drew on his ability to read the young male grew less and less obvious to read. When, Briar Rose vanished though, he hadn’t thought anything about it. Orion was still out and about and Narcissa had said that they were letting the people think Evan Spring was out of town. At the time Snape had thought nothing of it, but as the week went on he started to notice things as time went on. Orion didn’t seem the same, and a couple days after Briar Rose left Orion went out of town on some kind of work related issues. He knew something was terribly wrong and when Briar Rose came back he found out through Bellatrix shortly afterwards, who she really was. He couldn’t believe it to be honest he was shocked. It was after that, that he found it more difficult to read the boy and rare to see much of any emotion on him. 

The boy really did have the worst luck ever. No matter what persona the boy became, each one went through some kind of hell. Though, when it boils down to it all these bad things were happening to one person… Harry Potter had officially taken on the Black family name, which happened to be his very first persona, Orion Black. The boy couldn’t even get a break and it revolved all around one man, Dumbledore. 

Snape was angry at the man, he’d promised the boy would be safe and had forced him to protect the boy. Snape didn’t have to read anything or be told that he had failed in that department. He sighed softly when the Headmaster started to move towards the goblet. They started with Viktor’s special person and he had to admit he was surprised when Hermione’s name came out of the goblet. When Fleur’s special person came out it was announced her sister, Gabrielle Delacour, was to be her task. Cedric’s special person was Cho Chang and he waited to see what Evan’s would be. When it came out Dumbledore visibly paled and McGonagall started to query about who it could be. The Representative was about ready to walk over and ask as well when Dumbledore announced the paper was blank. 

Snape watched as the man looked at him with a meaningful look and he wondered just what the look was for. The old wizard said they would have Snape talk to the boy and have him decide who his special person was. They were all confused why the cup would give a blank parchment strip Dumbledore simply explained it as the possibility the boy had no one he had affections for or that he simply loved someone just as much as another person and the Goblet could pick. The others in the room simply agreed with it and asked no more about it. When they all left Dumbledore asked him to stay behind to discuss how to approach Evan about this. 

Once alone Dumbledore sighed, “Severus…” 

“What is it? Surely the explanation of the empty parchment is not correct.” 

Dumbledore handed Snape the parchment, “It did have a name… just not the one we thought it would be.” 

Snape kept his face blank as he took the strip of parchment and looked down at the offending strip. What he read there was not what he expected to see. The Dark Lord’s name was on the parchment and Snape couldn’t help but to show his emotions. He was quite literally gob smacked and this turn of events. Out of everyone the boy knew he’d had the most special attachment to the Dark Lord himself. This brought new questions to him that he somehow knew he would never be able to get. 

“You see Severus… If I had told anyone this would cause panic… It was for the greater good that nothing was said. You must go to the boy, do not mention this to him and only ask him who he would like to have in place of the _‘blank’_ parchment that we received,” Dumbledore said to him. 

“I’ll talk to him about the person he would like to be his goal in the task,” Snape almost sighed, “It will probably be Draco Malfoy, though considering that he’s supposed to be his brother.” 

“I hope so Severus,” The old wizard said to him. 

Snape left the room with a sweep of his robes as they billowed out behind him as he left. His thoughts wandered as he stalked his way back to the direction of the Slytherin dorms. He hoped the boy would be there and if he wasn’t then it was possible he would be in the library, where the boy seemed to be spending a lot of time as of late. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was exactly where Snape thought he would be. Sitting in the Library once again with a mountain of books scattered around him. It was probably one of few places that he found that Ron wouldn’t dare confront him in. The Great Hall being the other place he was safest at, other than during his classes. He sighed and thumped his forehead against the table in front of him his mind going over the multiple ways he could swim in the water and be able to breath for an extended period of time. He had less than a day before the tournament’s next task would take off and he’d been experimenting with the different types of magic dealing with such. He’d even come up with his own spell, but it didn’t quite last an hour, but it would help him to swim pretty quickly. 

He sensed someone standing over him as his thoughts halted for a moment and he looked up, “Hello Professor.” 

“We need to talk Mr. Spring,” Snape drawled. 

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded before gently gathering the books and putting them away before following, the professor silently. They passed quite a few people that threw them, looks of confusion, but otherwise didn’t say anything. Harry had to admit he too was confused, but otherwise didn’t outwardly show it. When they reached Snape’s office the other male ushered him in and closed the door before turning to him. 

“The second task is tomorrow and most of the champions have their task laid out before them.” 

“Most? You mean I don’t?” 

Snape seemed hesitant before pulling out the parchment piece that Dumbledore had not even asked back and showed it to the boy. Harry gave him a puzzled look before taking it and looking down at the strip of paper. What he found there made him choke a bit and his eyes went wide. He looked up at the professor, his face tinged red in shocked embarrassment. 

“Who else?” 

Snape didn’t have to know more than that, he knew what the boy was asking, “Just Dumbledore… he didn’t want to start a panic.” 

“Or so he says anyways,” Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Let me guess he wants me to choose another to be my target for the next task… Tell him Draco, he is supposed to be my brother… I can’t use Hermione because Krum would have her and to be honest I don’t have many others I am close to that go to this school.” 

Snape nodded, “I figured as much, but it was better to ask first.” 

“This means I’ll be watched closely more often… which means I will not be able to leave Hogwarts without notice to often,” He ran a hand through his hair… It looks like I’ll have to use my Time-turner more often, let alone my cloak and map as well… Things are already hard enough that I have to get out of here to do other tasks… let alone deal with Ron and his gang.” 

“I’m sure you can figure something out,” Snape tried to say without sounding condescending, considering that the trying to compliment Harry rather than belittle. 

Harry smirked, “Yeah, I guess… just hope my plan is enough.” 

Snape hummed but, otherwise said nothing. He let Harry leave and left him to his thoughts. Harry watched as the other wizard left probably to go inform the man of his choice. He wandered back to the Slytherin common room silently thinking to him-self. This made the next task easier, but his sneaking out to relive the day would become harder. He would have to be sure to watch his back when it came to sneaking out now. 


	24. Into The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Snape hummed but, otherwise said nothing. He let Harry leave and left him to his thoughts. Harry watched as the other wizard left probably to go inform the man of his choice. He wandered back to the Slytherin common room silently thinking to him-self. This made the next task easier, but his sneaking out to relive the day would become harder. He would have to be sure to watch his back when it came to sneaking out now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> “Talking/ spells” 
> 
> _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_
> 
> _**§**_ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry wasn’t so sure about this task and to be honest with very little time to have been prepared for this task he wasn’t so confident. Even his dragon was wary to say the least. These tasks were meant to test and push young wizards beyond their limits. He still felt dumb for not thinking about listening to it under water. After hearing it he had spent a lot of time trying to think up as many spells as possible, let alone ways to stay under water for long periods of time. He figured he could use the spell he’d created and couple it with a few others when it runs out of time, since it didn’t last for an hour. 

If he had too he could easily cast the bubble head charm just right before the other spell died off. He could use his dragon form, considering that a lot of dragons including the serpent types from Tom’s books were able to swim. They could stay under water for long periods of time without much of an issue. The only issue is he didn’t want anyone to see it considering that the Minister Representative was there, on top of that there were many other visitors were there as well. This in turn meant he couldn’t change anyone seeing his dragon for, least he be noticed amongst those there. 

He’d fought at the dragon reserve area when he’d been a dragon, in this time line, about almost a year ago now…give or take a few months. He really couldn’t remember considering he himself saw it as having been over thirty years ago to him. He cast a quick **.:Tempus:.** and found it was nearing the time to start the second task. He had about an hour and a half to get down to the lake. 

He rose from his seat and looked to Draco, Blaise, and Theo who’d hung around just to make sure Harry got to the next task. They didn’t want Ron cornering him in the halls with the three Gryffindors that had been stalking him. He caught Draco’s eyes and he nodded to him. He caught Blaise’s and Theo’s attention when he and Draco both rose from their seats. They made their way from the Slytherin common room and through the halls to Hogwarts grounds south of the castle. Harry had expected to see a dock of some kind near the edge of the lake that lead out to the lake itself, but it looked as though they had changed their minds of using the dock. It was probably another change due to Dumbledore encouraging something new to happen. Harry sighed as he took note of the large floating platform in the middle of the lake. The docks themselves had been turned into spectator stands, though he was rather sure this wasn’t much of a spectator sport. 

“I thought they were going to use the docks as the starting area?” Draco voiced out loud. 

“Looks like the old fool talked them into this… and it looks like they’ll ferry the champions over to the plat form.” 

“Do you think they will have a way to spectate this?” 

“If they do then I have no idea what they’re using for it.” 

“Well… only one way to find out right?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I don’t want to chance too much so I’ll stick to some spells I found and made.” 

“You made a spell this close to the next task? How do you even know it will work? I mean you didn’t even have long to work on it much since you finally figured out the egg.” 

“Well… I got to test it a couple of times… still short on the time, but it will help. The spell can’t be used twice in one day, mostly because it’s kind of like a transfiguration spell. You need time to adjust to the spell before you can use it often and since I haven’t practiced much with it I’m not expecting it to last too long before it wears out. I’m going to avoid using my dragon… if anything I’ll probably use the dragon’s eyes. Less noticeable and makes it easier for me to see in the murky waters.” 

Draco nodded, “Okay, what about when the other spell runs out?” 

“I plan on using the bubble-head charm shortly before the designated time for it is over… so about a minute or two before it drops. That way the bubble-head charm will last me a good time, before it too is useless. With the two together it should be enough for me to get through it without drowning.” 

“Good… I really shudder to think what would happen should something unexpected were to happen to you,” Draco sighed. 

Harry quirked a brow at Draco, “This coming from the Slytherin, that wanted to be in it?” 

“Well… after seeing the stuff you’re going through I don’t think I would be ready for it. Heck even that Hufflepuff Cedric is barely clinging to it tooth and nail… as well as the other challengers… you got lucky,” He sighed. 

Harry chuckled, “I know I was lucky… I felt like I kind of cheated though, even though I hadn’t considering it’s a skill I personally possessed.” 

Draco snorted, “There aren’t rules in any of the tasks that prohibit you from using anything to your disposal. Skills, spells, items… Well… You’re allowed your skills and your wand, if you can summon the items then it’s not illegal. I thought you knew this?” 

Harry chuckled slightly, “I read about the cup because it intrigued me… not the rules to the tournament itself.” 

Draco snorted, “Figures…” 

“Hey it’s an interesting magical artifact… why wouldn’t I want to know more about it?” 

“You know… you really do sound like Granger when you say stuff like that.” 

Harry chuckled, “Tends to happen when you read as much as I do… but no that isn’t the entire reason Dray. I have always loved magic and it has fascinated me ever since I was eleven. I just enjoy finding out new things about magic it’s how I went about knowing how to create my own magical spells. Learning about magic helps to understand it on another level.” 

“Seriously?” Draco raised a blond eyebrow at him. 

“Of course… how else did you think I created the spells I know?” 

“Thought you just did them with little effort… you’re a genius when it comes to magic.” 

“Mmm… I wouldn’t say genius… I think anyone can do it. They just have to delve into books to learn how to go about doing it.” 

Draco snorted, “Stop being so modest… If there is one thing I’ve learned it’s that your smarter then you often give yourself credit for.” 

Harry shrugged deciding not to start some form of argument over it. He wasn’t all sure if Draco was right, but he was thankful for the compliment none the less. His dragon however, hummed in pleasure for the compliment in the back of his mind. Harry gave a faint smile, he was glad his dragon was back. It had been way to lonely in his own mind since it had vanished. To say Harry had grown attached to its presence was an understatement. 

Harry split off from his friends and bid them farewell for now. Draco and Blaise bidding him good-luck and Theo nodded his head showing Harry he too wished him luck. Harry smiled and made his way over to the dock slowly, where a boat was waiting for him and the other champions. He gave the other champions a smile while also bowing lightly to Fleur. She giggled slightly. 

“Oh, Spring you are a delig’t,” fleur giggled again. 

“If you say so M'lady,” Harry said with a smirk. 

Cedric rolled his eyes, but also chuckled, “Yes, Evan is very much the charmer.” 

“Hey… someone from Slytherin house has to show some form of nice formalities, since the other refuse too.” 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” He chuckled. 

“Vhat do you have for every one today Spring?” 

Harry laughed, “Everyone will have to wait and see. Can’t give away my secrets before the task is finished now can I?” 

Krum gave a smirk, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, “That vould be a vaist now vould it?” 

Harry smiled and chuckled softly before they were motioned to the boat waiting for them to board. Unlike the others only Harry could see the **Hippocamp that was supposed to draw the boat away from the docks. Harry leaned over the edge of the boat once he boarded and gently petted the sea horse silently, drawing and stare from Fleur and the others. Harry blinked at them once he settled down in his seat.** ****

**“Vhat vere you doing?” Krum asked.** ****

**Harry blinked and tilted his head slightly, “Petting the Hippocamp that draws the boat. Fleur and Krum’s eyes widened, though Krum’s was less obvious, then Fleur’s.** ****

“A what? Seriously Evan there is nothing there,” Cedric said with an incredulous look on his features. 

“Actually there is…a **Hippocamp is what others would know as a sea horse… not the mundane ocean creatures, but an actual horse with its hind quarters like that of a fish.”** ****

**“Well how can you see it then and no one else?” Cedric asked curiously.** ****

**Harry hesitated, but he didn’t have to answer since Krum beat him to it, “Hippocamp have a spell on z’em, dat only people who have been… sexually abused can see.”**

Harry’s jaw was clenched as Fleur’s face seemed to fall with sadness and Cedric was gaping, “So that was why Dumbledore said to not ask to many questions… because of that?” 

Harry simply nodded before speaking, “Yeah… but it was a long time ago…” and that was technically true for him, however to those who’d know about it… to them it was only a couple to a few years ago. 

“Er… sorry for bringing up something you probably wanted to forget Evan,” Cedric said softly. 

Harry shook his head, “Its fine really… it was a long time ago, okay?” 

Cedric nodded before he became too curious and he too leaned over the boat to feel if it was there. Harry helped him and grabbed his wrist to move it to the sea horse’s head. Cedric jumped a bit to find there was actually something solid there, though to him all he could see was water. Cedric smiled and Harry chuckled before sitting back properly. When the boat started to move Cedric too straightened back out and seemed to have a happier mood after their discussion. 

Krum was watching Harry and Harry simply ignored it as he shot off in discussion with Fleur over random things that came to their mind. Harry found it was rather easy to make the young Quarter-Veela women smile. It was at that point that Harry remembered something and he looked back at the docks. If Draco was a part of the task then how were they going to get him to be a part of it while he was in the stands? Had they changed their mind and decided to go with someone Harry knew yet didn’t pick? He puzzled over it, but couldn’t think of anything, or one for that matter, who would be picked as his task. 

The got to the platform only to notice Dumbledore and the Minister Representative wasn’t there yet. Were they to start without them? Harry shook his head and gave the others a puzzled look, but they too seemed confused about what was to happen. Since they all didn’t know it was probably better to stick around and not start the task, just in case they were supposed to wait. They ended up waiting the last hour and one more added hour before the Headmaster and the Representative showed up. 

“We apologize for the inconvenience,” Bagman said nervously, “We were still in the process of placing the task you are to seek out.” 

“Do we get a hint as to what it might be?” Cedric asked. 

“You will know once you get there…” Bagman said with a genial smile. 

Harry glanced back at the stands wondering if the reason why they had taken so long was because of Draco. He knew the other male usually didn’t leave his group and when it came to getting up in the morning he was always with someone. It was possible it had taken so long because they had to not only find the boy, but also lure him away from other students so it wouldn’t be known. They might have used Snape to get the boy alone because Draco trusted the man. 

Harry looked back to the two men silently remembering to shrink away from any contact Dumbledore tried to bestow. The man was relentless in trying to touch him. Then again the older wizard seemed to have a strange habit of wanting to touch people period. Though, it seemed to have gotten worse since his dragon having been forced out of him a while back. Harry noted that Krum was still watching him silently and had taken note of his movement away from the older wizard. He glanced over at Krum and noted that he was putting dots together in his head over just what might have happened to _‘Evan Spring’_. He knew it wasn’t unheard of, of male’s raping other male’s and with Harry’s not to subtle avoidance of older males touching him showed just what kind of sexual encounter he’d had. 

“All right champions take your places and we will begin shortly,” Bagman said with a nervous edge to his voice. 

It was at that point that Harry noticed a metallic object hovering around them. It almost resembled that of a snitch, but it was silver with white wings and a small black area he assumed was almost like that of a camera. It was then that it hit him, _‘So this is how they will view the event… A magical camera… nice touch at least no one will be bored now… to bad Draco won’t be seeing it anytime soon.’_ Harry almost snorted, but kept the sound locked away before it could ever get free. He glanced back at Dumbledore as the older wizard started to do the announcements to the second task. Harry listened silently as the silver camera snitch fluttered steadily before him as it took in his expressions for the audience to view, before moving on the next champion in line. 

“Alright champions… On my mark you will begin,” Dumbledore transfigured, out of thin air no less, a clock and he waited for the hour minute had to reach its mark before he told the champions to go. “GO!” 

Harry wasted no time and dove into the water. Once out of sight of the surface he quickly removed his wand from his holster before pointing it at his legs and wordlessly casting the spell he’d made. Harry felt the tingle of magic as it rippled over his skin. He saw the tendrils of magic working to do their job correctly as he willed it. The spell picked up speed and he watched as his legs practically melded together to create one tail fin. In between his finger webbing appears as well as small, what can be assumed as, Pectoral fins along his elbow area. He could feel the Dorsal Fin that ranged from between his shoulder blades to the middle of his lower back. Along the base of his jaw area just below his ears he could feel gills appear and his ears lengthen into what looked to be fin like ears. 

He glanced down at his fins where his Pelvic and Anal fins were as well as his Adipose fin in the back side of his tail. Each area was almost wavy like that of ruffles on a dress. His tail was smooth scaled with that of an almost teal-blue color. Harry smirked before looking around to notice that Fleur and Cedric were heading off in different directions using the bubble head charm. 

Victor was nowhere in sight, which could only mean he was swift in casting his own spell and on his way to find the object of his task. As he looked around he took note of the small silver camera’s following Fleur and Cedric. He glanced up and over his shoulder before spotting his own, _‘Looks like they’re water proof… well looks like restricted spell casting it is then.’_ He mentally sighed before flicking his tail and rocketing, him through the water. The up and downward stroke of his tail felt odd to him and even though it was his first time actually using this spell in open waters rather than the prefect’s bathroom. He willed his eyes to take on that of his dragon’s eyes and nothing more. The change in eyes meant it allow him to see better in the water then _‘Evan Spring’s’_ human eyes did. However, the color stayed the light slivery blue color they’d been an effect of the color to make sure his eye color never changed from the set color the collar had. 

Harry took note of the other creatures that lived in the lake besides the ones he’d known had lived there. Most of them were fish, but there was also many other creatures there he hadn’t known about. Afanc was one of the creatures he spotted, which was a mythical creature from Welsh Mythology. It was a cross between a crocodile and a beaver however, it was still rather dangerous. The only creatures he knew were at least tolerant or remotely friendly was the Mermaid people and the **Hippocamp.** ****

**It was during his silent internal catalog of the lake inhabitants that Harry heard a disturbing sound like that of a scream. He looked down and around before finding the sound. Fleur had been ambushed by a group of Grindylows. They were biting at her as they drug her down into the darkness of the seaweed. Harry quickly flitted into action and shot towards her his wand out as he has a severing curse at one of the Grindylows, a sharp squeal wretched from it as a slash appeared on its side, making the others scatter in surprise of the sudden attack from above.** ****

**Fleur’s panicked eyes meet his and at first she didn’t recognize it was him, until she saw the wand in his hand. He gave her a toothy grin and she shot him a relieved one as she righted herself. She was about to thank him when suddenly Harry very much found himself ensnared by a long black tentacle. He had forgotten that the giant squid lived in the lake. His eyes go wide as his arms are pinned to his sides. What’s more he notices that Krum, who he hadn’t noticed until know was also in a similar state. Though, it was odd to see the other male with a sharks head instead of his own head. Fleur was just out of range her wand pointed at the creature as she started to cast spells to help them. Cedric appeared from around a rock face and looked in their direction, wide eyes taking in the scene as he pulled his wand out to help. Harry struggled in the tight grip, the suction cups on the squid rubbing painfully against his scales and irritating them more.** ****

**Harry felt annoyed when he saw Cedric get captured as well as Fleur, their, own spells seemingly having not phased the damn thing in the least other than to piss it off. Harry quickly started to sift through his thoughts on wandless spells that would be useful in this kind of situation. Though, it was getting hard to think when the tight hold on him seem to tighten painfully and without much thought on it Harry bit down hard on the squids fleshy tentacle.** ****

**The sound that came from the creature was that of a mix between an outraged roar and a whined cry of pain as Harry’s needle sharp teeth pierced its fleshy hide. He was surprised that it actually let him go rather than tightening its hold on him even more. Quickly he moved out of range of the tentacles as he quickly thought up a plan to help the others. He swiftly cast spells ranging from severing curses to that of spells he knew would be safe to use while there were cameras in different angles taking in the scene. His own now, once again, hovering close to him, having not followed him when he’d gotten captured.** ****

He cursed under his breath before he got an idea. It was wreck less to do what he was about to do, but he had no other choice. He couldn’t use a stunner spell in case it works and only would end up crushing the others beneath the creature’s weight. With more resolve then he truly felt he had, he launched himself forward, this time his camera following him closely as to see just what he was about to do. He paused when a tentacle cut off his path forcing him to double back in the direction he came before looping around another one and heading towards where Viktor Krum was. He knew if he could get to the other male the chances of them getting out of this was greater. With his shark like teeth he could chomp down on the tentacles around either Fleur or Cedric like he had done to free himself. 

It was hard to do considering that the Squid was bound and determined to keep him away from the others. He almost lost the stupid snitch camera when one got to close to hitting him hard. A muttered spell to pull it back away from it had kept it from being destroyed. With quick reflexes that he didn’t know he was really capable of he shot around the remaining tentacles. He was almost to Krum when he got clipped by one slamming him into a rock hard. Harry’s arm slammed against the rock between him and the rather sharp surface and making the pain all the more painful to him. Harry whimpered in pain as the sharp rock cut into his skin. He quickly pointed his wand at his wounded arm and muttered a healing spell he’d created as Orion, mostly to cover up his healing ability. 

Harry gritted his teeth, his temper rising from having been struck like that. His time as Briar Rose wanting him to lash out at the creature and with that thought as it came down on him again. He bit the tentacle after successfully evading it. The squid cried out in anger and in pain as it reached for him again only for Harry to dodge and swim around the rock face for the perfect chance to complete his goal. 

He launched himself at the tentacle around Krum who swiftly got loose and help Harry in getting Fleur and Cedric as fast as they could, avoiding tentacles as the squid frantically waved about trying to capture its prey once more. Angry squeals leaving it as it tried and failed to catch Harry and Krum as they darted about and tangling the tentacles that where chasing them into other ones that seemed to only get in the way. Before long they had both somehow managed to get the others free and away from reach before turning back to the tangled up squid. It wouldn’t take long for it to untangle itself. 

Harry looked to the others and they looked back as the nodded together understanding what needed to be done. Aiming their wands at the beast they all cast stunners at it making it go ridged before it fell over temporarily subdued for the time being. With a relieved sigh he nodded once more to the others before they split off to once again find their task. They had probably wasted a good chunk of time over that infernal beast, but Harry wasn’t going to let it slow him down. 

It was around the time that he got into the Mermaid village that he felt the tell-tale signs that his spell was waning out. He quickly cast a bubble head charm and allowed his dragon eyes to fade away, in order to make it seem as though the spell had caused his eye change. Shivering at the odd feeling of the fish like scaled fading back into his skin he continued forward. He noted that the merfolk hung back and unobtrusive. He took note of this and figured what he was looking for had to be somewhere close by. This meant they had at least kept the people out of harm’s way. Even the squid was smart enough to stay away from the underwater populated village. Swimming slowly Harry maneuvers around the towering buildings of the underwater village, before he comes across statue with four floating figures tied down. He noted small bubbles, flitting forth from their slightly parted lips. 

Harry’s eyes lit up in triumph and he swam forwards to get Draco, who was floating between Hermione and Fleur’s sister. He glanced over at Hermione and quirked a brow, he figured her being there was definitely Krum’s doing. He knew the other male would be around for her so ignored her for the time being. He wrapped a arm around Draco and the severed the rope holding him down. He pushed off of the statue giving him a good bit of momentum. He quickly glanced around and saw none of the other Champions and he hoped that the squid had returned to were ever he usually was during the day. 

He kept casting glances at Draco as he swam to the surface seeing when the spell cast on him would be lifted. He quickly glanced back down and saw Krum just now appearing in the village and Harry picked up his speed reaching the surface before the other male was even half way. When Harry broke the surface Draco seemed to come alive, spluttering and coughing with wide eyes. Confusion literally was in his every feature before he looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry smirked at him and they swam to the platform and pulled themselves up right as Krum and Hermione broke the surface. 

Cheers were filling the air as Harry turned and helped Hermione up as Bagman handed blankets out to everyone. Harry gratefully took his when he’d had Hermione out of the water, Krum having hoisted himself up with little problems. Harry shivered and quickly cast a warming charm on himself realizing the water had been colder then he thought it had been. Maybe the transformation spell he’d used had made his body able to acclimate to the cold lake water. 

Draco leaned up against him giving Harry his own natural body heat, “You okay?” 

Harry smirked and nodded, “Yeah… so you surprised?” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, “Beyond surprised _‘brother’_ and something tells me you knew.” 

Harry chuckled, “Yes, I did but I couldn’t tell you.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at the water as it bubbled and Cedric came up with Cho Chang. Fleur came up a few minutes later, but by then she was a minute over the hour limit. Harry helped Fleur’s sister up and then her, which she gave a grateful smile to him. He smiled back as Bagman walked over and handed her and her sister a warm blanket. They all looked to Dumbledore when he used the, **.:Sonorus:.** Spell once again to announce the scores. 

“In first place is Evan Spring for use of spells both known and unknown, on in which transformed him into a sea creature similar to that of the merfolk. He is awarded an extra ten points from the usual points for the second task, for having reacted quickly and helped in the release of his fellow champions. He completed the task within the time limit first and his awarded points are 60 points making a total of 70,” cheers broke out and Dumbledore moved on, “in second place having used a partial transfiguration charm and several other spells such as the severing charm and Stinging hex. Viktor Krum finished the task within the time limit and only one minute after Mr. Spring, he is awarded 50 points.” 

Krum raised his arms and the stands broke out in cheers. Harry couldn’t help, but chuckle and Viktor glanced over at him giving a smug grin before letting it fall away once more. Hermione looked like she was still stunned, but otherwise seemed to be aware of what was going on now. A small grin on her face as she watch Krum silently egg on the crowed with his raised hands, before the fell back down to keep his warming blanket close to him. 

“In third place with points of 45, Cedric Diggory, who used the bubble head charm as well as the severing hex multiple times. In last place with only 35 points, Fleur Delacour, she used the bubble head charm and other spells but because she finished after the time limit was up she was docked points.” 

Fleur still gracefully waved to the stands wide a wide smile, sill showing how dignified she was. Harry knew she was only five points less than Cedric and if she got lucky in the final task she would place third or second in the tournament depending on how many points the third task would give them. Harry followed Draco to one of two boats that had come up to the platform. Harry was glad that that Viktor, Hermione, Fleur, her sister joined them. It meant he didn’t have to be in the same boat as Dumbledore and Mr. Bagman. 

“Evan, you were amazing!” Fleur breathed, “I ‘ave to z’ank you for save me from zee Grindylows and z’at ‘orrid squid.” 

“I agree… dat vas some quick thinking on your part in regards to the squid,” Krum nodded. 

“Also z’at spell you used to transform into z’at sea creature was amazing as well,” Fleur smiled widely, “May I ask w’at z’at spell was?” 

Harry chuckled, “Actually it is a spell I created called, **.:Sircis:.** it is a combination of the name of both Latin words for mermaid and fish and those words are Siren and Piscis.” 

Everyone except Draco gave him a look of shock before Hermione spoke up, “You made a spell that transforms you?” 

“Oh… I keep forgetting you and Draco couldn’t see it… maybe those magical cameras they used kept everything recorded. I’m sure if you ask Mr. Bagman or the Headmaster they will allow you to see the footage,” Harry said to her, “But yes I did… I wanted something affective to use in the task and I haven’t worked out the length of time for the spell yet or how many times it can be cast in a day, but I say today was a good step in showing it at least works.” 

“Where were you when you created it?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“Well I asked Professor Snape if I could use the prefect bathrooms to come up with the best solution for the task. I didn’t want to use the bubble head charm, mostly because of the fact I was afraid of it failing early or having to constantly reinstate the charm. I could have use Gillyweed, but the text on salt verses fresh water was too vague and I didn’t want to chance dying just to finish a task.” 

“So you took a chance on a recently developed spell?” Hermione asked incredulously. 

“He does it all the time, Granger,” Draco spoke up. 

“What?” She gasped. 

“When he’s left alone or bored he creates a few spells here and there… some he discards as failures, but most of the time they are successful. Orion taught him how he went about creating his own spells and so Evan got it into his head to try doing so as well,” Draco sighed. 

Hermione turned big eyes on him as though she was just seeing him in a new light. Harry only chuckled slightly as Fleur and her sister spoke to each other softly. Krum was once again watching Harry and he turned his eyes to look at the other male silently back. He wondered just what was going through the other males mind and he was about to ask when Hermione spoke up. 

“Did you use any other spells you made?” 

“No…” Harry said looking out over the water. 

“He doesn’t like showing off,” Draco said somehow suppressing a snort. 

“It’s not that…I just prefer to keep most of what I make to myself,” He sighed. 

“But those spells could be useful to other people,” She encouraged. 

“I’m aware, but there are a lot of spells that the wizarding world just isn’t ready for yet,” He glanced at her trying to convey with his eyes that not to push it. 

“Not ready?” She asked instead. 

“Hermione… Britain is biased in what they believe is light and dark. They put away everything that is considered dark and even dark creatures are treated poorly because the ones in power have fed the wizarding world a bunch of tripe,” He sighed, “The spells made by me… would be labeled as dark one, because I’m part of the Malfoy family, two I am a dark wizard, and three they are spells that are hard to ward against or penetrate.” 

“I don’t understand… why ban something when it’s hard to ward against if it’s useful?” She asked puzzled. 

“Because they believe it’s too dangerous to leave to chance… even a well-placed, **.:Bombarda:.** could, kill someone and a severing charm if used the right way could cut a major artery and kill someone by bleeding them out with it. The leaders we live under are biased… simple as that. Places like France, Russia… etcetera let their students preform magic outside of school as long as they don’t cast spells in front of muggles. Beuxbatons promotes a more neutral based schooling system, but allow the choice to go one way or another through tutoring outside of school. Durmstrang allows and equal teaching of light, dark, and neutral magic’s, but Britain is the only one that shoves Dark Arts aside was well as dark creatures while promoting neutral and light based teaching,” He explained and he could tell Fleur and Krum were impressed he knew much of their school, “See Hermione… as long as they shove aside a part of a wizards magic there will always be biased views on it.” 

“I guess… what do you mean by a Wizard’s magic?” She seemed puzzled. 

“To be honest not everyone is adept to either magic. The core of a wizard is based on old blood… each wizarding family had creature blood in them. Light creature, and dark creature blood. Humans were an amazing pot to mix the bloods in, however most families are usually of just one affinity those that are of a mix of both say like the Potter line and the Greengrass line… can go Dark or Light. Orion’s family is of the Dark affinity even if they were to learn light magic it would never be powerful enough for them to use, because their core is Dark Creature related. Though, since history has blurred and obscured the truth of it all people don’t even know that they even have creature blood in their families. It’s the same with squibs and supposed Muggleborns, if one were to research and trace back their family lines they would see just which creature blood is in their families… people can easily find this out through the goblins, they just don’t know they can.” 

“’ow did you learn z’at Evan?” Fleur asked. 

“Orion Black… He has been researching the whole topic of Muggleborns and Squibs for quite some time now on top of his more stable job as a ward maker. He kind of stumbled upon it with some help from another Wizard,” He stated simply, “He actually published a few books already on the subject.” 

“Z’at is amazing… I would very much like to meet z’is Orion someday,” Fleur smiled. 

Harry chuckled, “I’m sure he would be pleased to meet you if you ever did meet.” 

Hermione had gone silent as she silently listened to Harry as well as mulling over what he’d already said. She already knew Orion and Evan were Harry and that Harry wasn’t the same boy she once remembered. From all the rumors about Orion she knew too well that Harry’s aptitude to learn and explore knowledge had grown exponentially larger than her own. Harry noted her glance up and over at him, he could practically see the gears going in her head. Eventually she caved and asked him if she could ever get ahold of the book Orion made as well as books that could help her understand a bit more about the subject. 

Viktor Krum showed a moment of excitement that Hermione was pursuing the knowledge he’d mentioned. He could also note a bit of relief flitting through the man’s almost stone hard eyes. He’d probably been worrying about Hermione being less inclined to accept the Dark Arts. He wondered just how often the two spent together to warrant such emotions in the Bulgarian. Harry filed this information away for the time being before telling Hermione that he would ask Orion about it and that he would likely let her since it would cause no kind of harm. Hermione seemed to glow brightly at the thought of learning something knew. 

Harry glanced back at the other boat and he could see Dumbledore was watching them silently as Bagman spoke with Cedric and Cho Chang. The older wizard was peering over the edge of his glasses at him with a look that quite frankly puzzled Harry. He looked away as they pulled up to the dock and got out of the boat and made their way over to their fellow students, who swarmed them immediately with questions and excited exclamations. 

“Wow Evan that was amazing what was that?” Harry just laughed. 

“Evan teach, us some of those spells you used, Please?” 

“You were amazing against that squid… you and Krum got the bloody thing good.” 

Harry placated them by telling them the transformation spell was one he personally invented and that it wasn’t ready for other wizard uses and that the other spells had been taught to him by Orion Black and that he didn’t want to teach something if it wasn’t okay with the other male. All the while he could feel Dumbledore’s eyes on him and Harry dutifully ignored it. 

Something about that stare did not bode well. He was pretty sure he hadn’t used any spell or skill he’d used as Briar Rose and he could easily pass of some spells as Orion having taught him them. They reluctantly backed off and Harry decided then to take his leave with Draco and Blaise, Theo wanted to stay behind and talk with Vincent and a few other Slytherins Harry barely knew the names of. All the while Harry had the unnerving feeling that Dumbledore was thinking something that couldn’t at all be safe for the old man to be thinking. Harry had made it into the deep and back, but he couldn’t help but feel that he’d jumped from a frying pan and into the fire. 


	25. Shrouded in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Something about that stare did not bode well. He was pretty sure he hadn’t used any spell or skill he’d used as Briar Rose and he could easily pass of some spells as Orion having taught him them. They reluctantly backed off and Harry decided then to take his leave with Draco and Blaise, Theo wanted to stay behind and talk with Vincent and a few other Slytherins Harry barely knew the names of. All the while Harry had the unnerving feeling that Dumbledore was thinking something that couldn’t at all be safe for the old man to be thinking. Harry had made it into the deep and back, but he couldn’t help but feel that he’d jumped from a frying pan and into the fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> “Talking/ spells” 
> 
> _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_
> 
> _**§**_ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry was starting to feel paranoid since the end of the last task. Every time he went and relived the day as Orion Black to keep his work up to date, and without raising suspicion, he’d run into Dumbledore during that time. He could understand the man wanting to come to the ministry for Wizengamot stuff, but every day now? It was annoying the hell out of him, mostly because the man seemed to stop by to have a word with him while he was at his busiest part of the day. Even at Hogwarts as Evan Spring he was being hounded by the old codger. He knew he shouldn’t be paranoid, but something seemed off ever since the tournament for the second task. The next one wasn’t for a while now and it gave him time to progress on certain things he’d neglected. Though, Dumbledore’s odd behavior was having him rush on his mission. 

Something didn’t feel right and he knew he had to trust everything that came from his dragon as a warning. He wasn’t about to lose that part of him after just gaining it back. Felt to lonely in his own head, when the creature sharing his body, soul, mind, and blood had vanished for so long on him. His own personal mission at Hogwarts was to find the knot that held the wards to the school. Ever since getting his dragon inheritance he was able to feel and see magic he’d never had the chance to have back before his inheritance. 

Harry sighed as he sifted through a stack of recently dropped off ward updates. His mind getting away from him over the thought of the school wards. It was the perfect plan… if he could find the years’ worth of the knot created to hold the wards together around the school, the easier it would be to infiltrate it. However, things had become complicated when he was searching not only because of Dumbledore’s obsessive need to tail him as of late, but also because of what he’d found out about Hogwarts herself. 

Hogwarts was sentient in a sense, not that he was surprised, because of the Room of Requirements just didn’t appear for not reason now would it? However, since Hogwarts was as sentient as he thought she was he would have to be careful when he found the knot when he’d come across it. Some of the wards were a natural occurrence, usually this happened because the surrounding area was a living and breath magical section to the earth. The land was literally protecting those who were magical, but on the other hand never raised its magic against other magical beings. If it weren’t for the wards that years of headmaster’s had placed as well as Dumbledore then the possibility of Hogwarts stopping a fight was little to none. All it ever did was protect, them from those unworthy of the magic that was there… which in more or less words meant non-magic folk or animals. This was why the animals at Hogwarts were all magic animals raised and breed in magical breeding homes. Without that magical factor the likeliness that a normal non-magical pet would be there would be more then unlikely. The animals they all used had a small magical signal of their own, but it wasn’t enough to give them magical powers, just enough to be useful in places such as Hogwarts as familiars. 

Harry was afraid of just this magical occurrence more than getting rid of the wards. If he wasn’t careful he could kill the land the magic thrived from, making it wither and die. It was the reason why no one had ever attempted to remove the wards before. Even Voldemort hadn’t attempted to when he was an expert at tearing down wards. He’d not talked to the man about this, but he was such the reason why Voldemort hadn’t tried was because he was unable to peel each one apart from the natural wards without losing patience and tearing them all down and he really didn’t want to damage natural magic, just as much as he didn’t want too. 

Harry nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, having been lost in his thoughts so deeply that he’d been staring at the file in front of him longer than necessary. His glamoured grey eyes looked up to whom the hand belonged too. Minister Fudge gave him a fond smile and looked to be holding back a laugh. Harry let out a breath and gave him a half smile, showing even though he’d been started that he was relaxed now. 

“How may I help you Minister?” 

“I was stopping by to see if you would like to come along with me and Mr. Thallorian for a cup of tea,” the man said chuckling. 

“I would be honored too… it would be a nice break from doing this paper work for at least a little while,” Harry sighed. 

“Good, I figured you would possibly need a break. You’ve been at this since this department opened. To be honest I’m glad you’re working on it I was unaware on just how behind we were on files for the wards data base, even with the one year you’ve been working on it, we are still not caught up, but we are closer now then we were before. It’s all thanks to your hard work Mr. Black,” The man complimented. 

“Thanks, but it helps that I’m not the only one running around… I’m just glad the other ward makers decided this was a good idea too.” 

Fudge chuckled, “That is understandable… from what I hear they had asked at one point or another to start a department for wards. However, at the time we didn’t have the funds and it had fallen through.” 

Harry nodded, “I understand that it barely made it through this time… I’m glad it did though, it makes people all the more, safe for it.” 

“Yes, but I pulled a few strings and got some well-known and influential wizards to support it,” the man announced proudly. 

“Oh?” 

He nodded, “Yes, though… one I do not consider to be of top choice, but I was surprised that he had supported the department in being build.” 

“Who’s that?” 

“Would you believe me if I said it was none other than Dumbledore?” 

Harry swallowed thickly, “Dumbledore?” 

He nodded, “Yes, he seemed quite adamant about it.” 

Harry didn’t like this one bit, “How did he support it?” 

“Oh, he helped with the payments for it. He gave quite a bit of money to go towards it. To be honest I was surprised with the amount her contributed towards it,” Fudge said as Harry put away his stack of files. 

“I was unaware that Headmaster Dumbledore was wealthy,” He stated though inside he was seething. 

“Neither did I, but I assume it came from savings or something,” Fudge said dismissing it. 

Harry knew where it came from he wasn’t stupid. Gradually he’d taken note of money disappearing from the Potter family trust vault. Now the Potter family Vault itself was left untouched because no one had access to it until Harry turned seventeen, by wizarding papers in this current time. Harry was well and way over the age of seventeen, but the wizarding world didn’t need to know that at all. Funny thing is the Goblins already knew the change in age and like all goblins they valued safety of any vaults and information they acquire. If asked they would be turned away and not given the light of day to gain that information. 

“I am glad it went through though honestly… regardless on how it happened,” Fudge nodded in agreement with him. 

“So where is Mr. Thallorian?” 

“He will meet us there, it is a usual spot for the both of us to go for some tea and a light chat,” The man said to him and he nodded before following him out of his office toward the atrium. 

They were almost there and Harry was just beginning to feel safe that Dumbledore wouldn’t show up anytime soon when said person stepped out of the nearest floo. Harry internally groaned and felt like he really wanted to face palm, but held back just barely. It was just his luck that this would happen. He’d just been feeling relaxed that the old fool wouldn’t show up today and just when he’d felt safe it was blown away just as quick. He held back the grimace he wanted to make and instead gave a tired and blank look. He really didn’t have to fake that he was tired. Between work and living through tournament days and keeping prepared for the worst during the tournament, he was having his work cut out for him. 

“Hello Minister and Mr. Black,” Dumbledore greeted. 

Fudge wasn’t all too happy to see the man either, “Hello Headmaster Dumbledore… Mr. Black and I were just heading out for a cut of tea.” 

“Oh, would you mind to terribly if I joined you?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Of course you can,” Fudge said begrudgingly, though he mostly did it so he wasn’t being rude. 

Dumbledore followed them and they used the floo system to get to Diagon Alley near the small café that Fudge usually went to with Mr. Thallorian. Harry felt relief flood him and he gave a tired smile to him and Tom gave a slight smirk in return, which soon turned to a frown upon seeing Dumbledore. He tensed, which was understandable since his Thallorian persona was on really bad terms with Dumbledore for putting Briar Rose in danger. Dumbledore was extremely lucky that Tom knew how to control his temper enough to not have Thallorian hex the hell out of the man. 

They all seated themselves and it annoyed Harry that Dumbledore seated himself between Tom and him, leaving them both between both Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. He could tell Tom was upset by this, considering the older male hadn’t seen him since the day he’d left for Hogwarts. They had agreed that Harry would focus on the Tournament and work. He didn’t want to burn his little dragon out with having to relive the day three times. The look Tom gave him told him he knew the Dragon was tired. Most of it was mental rather than physical and magical exertion. 

Harry knew what was coming before anything was said, “How is Mrs. Rose doing Mr. Thallorian… I hope she is doing well,” Dumbledore said casually with hollow worry. 

Tom’s teeth clenched and he narrowed his eyes, “She is doing well… she went to go be with her mother for a little while. She’d only been her originally to visit the Malfoy family, however she cut her stay short after recovering from what she went through.” 

“I am sorry to hear that, will she be back in Britain any time soon?” He asked. 

“I am unsure if she will be returning any time soon. She is rather unpredictable and prefers to have her freedom,” That wasn’t at all a lie and Harry knew it. 

It was at that moment Harry had an odd sensation flit through the back of his mind. He was happy Tom was there, but there was also a seething anger he wasn’t recognizing as his own or his dragons. This said a lot considering his dragon was oddly subdued and silent, obviously having given up staying viciously angry at the old fool. He blinked and puzzled over it for a moment then shrugged it off. He would investigate that little… whatever it was later. 

Tom turned to Harry and gave a polite smile, “How are things going in the ward department Mr. Black?” 

“They have been going rather well, I’m actually surprised we made it further then our original goal. I suspect we’ll be caught up by the end of the year… maybe sooner. Everyone has been working hard to get caught up so all we have to worry about it keeping wards up to date and informing those that need renewed wards that they are due for updating,” Harry said enthusiastically. 

Tom chuckled as well as Fudge, “That is good. It’s good to know that there is a department dedicated to the protection of people’s homes and businesses.” 

Harry was listening to the conversation that cropped up between Tom and Minister Fudge when he noted Dumbledore was silently watching him. Harry slowly turned to look at the man with a quirked brow. He remembered that look, it was the same one Dumbledore gave him after the second task. It was the very same one that instantly made him cautious of the man. 

“How are you doing this fine winter? It’s getting rather cold out, you should probably dress warmer considering your condition.” 

“I am fine Headmaster Dumbledore. I simply use warming charms on my clothing as well as myself, though they are rather modified versions I attempted to create myself. The best way to test a new spell is on myself, before it is allowed to be used by others. That or trees at my home,” He to him. 

“Ah, I heard you were a spell creator… I must ask why you did not pursue a job in the unspeakables.” 

“That is easy, were the unspeakables do not like sharing what they make. The ministry monitors their every creation. Unlike the unspeakables I have a license to create spells and sell them, for I neither want to hide what I make or for that matter to hide them.” 

“You have a creator’s license?” 

Harry nodded, “I had one for Japan at one point, but it expired and since I am not going back in the near future I decided it was best to get one here since I’m living here in Britain.” 

“I see have you released anything as of late?” 

“Not yet… there are a number of them that are not yet ready for public use as of yet. Though, I am close with the longer lasting warming charm and a number of other charms that are useful. I hope to complete them during the next few months on my free time.” 

“What about your ward spells?” 

“I have taught a few ward makers how I created them, but the result is rather… unpleasant if you don’t know how to be patient and have enough to your magical core to create them. Minister Fudge witnessed it once when I was teaching one ward makers and it ended with him on the other side of the room because he wasn’t cautious enough… or patient enough to heed my warning of the temperamental nature to the wards.” 

Fudge laughed obvious having stopped his discussion with Tom to listen in on theirs for a moment, “That is quite true, though Mr. Jefferson has been having issues since coming into the Ministry before the ward department was created.” 

Harry chuckled lightly, “Yes, but he learned from that experience after it happened. I guess some people have to learn from experience in order to do it right the next time.” 

“I agree Mr. Black,” He said and Tom laughed a bit with him. 

“I hear you taught Mr. Spring some spells,” Dumbledore stated. 

There it was with that small statement he found himself feeling like he was walking on eggshells all of the sudden, “I have taught Evan quite a few spells… if this is a problem then I can stop, but I believed he could handle them since they were rather simple.” 

“No it is fine, but I thought you said that you were still working on some spells that weren’t ready for people’s use of them,” Dumbledore said. 

_‘Uh oh… think Harry,’_ Harry sighed and looked as though he was more tired than he had been earlier, “That is true, but to be honest a few of them he helped me to be inspired to create them in the first place. They are helpful spells he could use in his place in the tournament. He had expressed his desire to be in it before it started because Draco had talked with him about it. So I taught him some things I learned as well as some spells I was creating at the time that only needed a few more adjustments. I may have said that a few were not ready… I did not say however that I hadn’t completed any, I would like to publish them together in a book once a few more are done.” 

Dumbledore seemed to relent, but somehow Harry did not think this was over, not by a long shot, “I see… well he performed many spells admirably during the second task. He used a couple I did not recognize so I assume they were your spells that you taught him?” 

“More than likely, yes.” 

“I heard that the boy created a spell just before the second task,” The older male said. 

“It’s possible… I started creating spells at his age so I wouldn’t doubt it. Mrs. Malfoy often says he’s a very bright boy and he gets along well with young Draco. I wouldn’t put it past him to want to someday be an unspeakable or something. Though, I think he expressed his delight in wanting to deal with dragons.” 

“Mmmm it would probably do him best in that area to be such, considering how he handled the dragon in the first task,” Dumbledore conceded, though to Harry it felt like the headmaster was only humoring him. 

Harry didn’t let his thoughts show and only smiled with all the politeness he had for his Orion Black persona, “I heard he did splendidly in that task. Wish I knew where he learned to speak to dragons.” 

“In deed,” Dumbledore agreed readily. 

When Tom stepped in to speak to him Harry was feeling very grateful. Dumbledore was fishing and it wasn’t going to end well for him. The man was looking for something, as to what Harry could only begin to imagine. Tom kept Harry’s attention the rest of their break time, Minister Fudge putting in a comment or two when Harry asked about a few things curiously. All the while he could feel Dumbledore’s gaze on him and if Harry wasn’t already creeped out by this he would have shivered from the gaze. Something was hidden in the shadows of the man’s eyes and if it wasn’t for the fact that Dumbledore was a Ligilimens then he would have delved into the man’s mind, but for now Harry would tread carefully to the best of his ability. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Something wasn’t right and Dumbledore knew it. During the second task he’d seen something that he knew only affected Orion Black. Evan Spring had cast a wandless warming charm on himself after a rather nasty shiver hard run through him. At first he’d only thought that maybe it was because of the water in the lake, since it was rather cold. However, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum had not had shivers as violent as Evan Spring had, had. 

Only one other had shuddered so violently when the temperature in, their own body had gotten low rather quickly. Orion Black had shuddered that violently the day he’d been in the Minister’s office. Unlike in the office that day Evan however, had cast a quick wandless warming charm. He didn’t know how they were connected to one another, but they were somehow. Orion seemed to always be at work from morning, until late afternoon around the same time that Evan Spring was still at Hogwarts. He had originally thought that it was a time-turner, but the known ones out there were only Ministry distributed. Though, even those not known on went back so far and twenty four hour time-turners weren’t possible. 

Dumbledore wasn’t sure how, but he knew that they both were one and the same person. If this was the case then the thought that Tom was involved was highly likely. On top of this since it was possibly Orion he was dealing with, things would become complicated. The male had thought up an answer to everything he’d asked and he hadn’t even hesitated to answer them. He was possibly used to thinking up things on the spot and if that was the case things would be hard to disprove. 

He leaned back in his seat in his office staring off at one wall. Fawkes twittered on his perch softly and Dumbledore’s eyes went over to the bird as he silently thought to himself. It was then his thoughts went to how much of a prodigy boy that Orion was. _‘Is it possible he has done the impossible and made a time turner that goes that far… If not, even farther?’_ It wasn’t unlikely, though he wouldn’t doubt if Tom had created one before Orion came into the picture. Tom was just as smart when he was younger regardless, on how dark the male had been. 

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat as another disturbing thought came to mind. He had always thought Evan Spring was a part of the Dark Lords army and he hadn’t thought for one moment that Orion Black was. He’d been in touch with many people and had a great influence on just as many people. What puzzled him was that neither male’s had the mark. Why would the Dark Lord not mark a follower? Now that puzzled him, even more than anything else. There was something he wasn’t seeing just yet and the only thing he could do was wait and see, just what that was. 

The other thing that bothered him was Mr. Thallorian. The day Ms. Rose vanished he’d gotten to see a side of the man that was rather violent however, subdued. He’d heard a lot about the man before ever meeting him. He was well respected by many in the ministry and a rather charismatic person. He was polite and was a rather enchanting person. That night had told him that the man was not to be taken lightly. That anger was a seething violent type and that type of anger came from years of violence. It was possible the man was also a part of Tom’s Death Eaters, considering he was involved with Briar Rose. Ms. Rose he knew for a fact was a part of the Dark Lord’s allied forces and she too had been left unmarked. He still hadn’t had a clue on how the man got her to follow him without taking his mark. 

The bigger question was how to find the women. To anyone and everyone it seemed as though the young women had just vanished. Even with Mr. Thallorian’s explanation on where she went remained vague. No one knew the young women’s mother other than the Malfoy’s and even they did not tell Snape about her. It was rather irksome that he felt like he was close to something and yet so far away from it. 

Sighing he pushed aside those thoughts for now. At the moment he needed to mostly worry about the immediate threat within Hogwarts and that was Evan Spring. With each task completed he was growing more and more convinced that Evan was more then he seemed. If Orion and Evan were indeed one and the same person then he could only assume that they were both part dragon. I that was the case he wonder just how much the male knew about his dragon side. The fact that he’d learn quickly the dragon’s language gave quite a bit to tell him the boy was smarter then he let on. Yes, he had high scores in all his classes, including higher scores then Granger and the young Malfoy heir told him he was intelligent. 

He hadn’t talked with Evan since the whole incident with the dragon tamer. He’d helped the man to hide after that incident. Having told him he was in grave danger, the man had gone along with it and gone into hiding. He still tamed dragons and Dumbledore made sure where he was, was well hidden. He hoped the man would come in handy when he needed him the most. The report of that night was sketchy to say the least, many had been killed that night most of them being handlers from the facility there. The wounded were few, but he was rather surprised that only a couple from the order had been wounded when most of the losses had been of rookie Auror’s. 

Dumbledore got up and walked over to Fawkes, “Seems this year will be the worst of them all. What do you think boy?” Fawkes twittered sorrowfully, “Yes, my sentiments exactly… if only we knew were Harry was. I just hope the Dark Lord has gotten a hold of him.” 

Dumbledore walked over to a window and sighed looking out at the azure blue sky. He looked down to see Evan with a few Slytherins walking about the grounds. He watched them silently as he thought to his self. He’d had the portraits around the castle keep an eye on the boy. He always got a detailed report of anything the boy may have done. He wasn’t all that surprised when they told him he visited the prefect’s bathroom, possibly because Snape gave him permission too. However he was a little alarmed to find out the boy wasn’t hiding that he was practicing spells he’s never known before. 

“Wary in deed… Mr. Spring you are a rather special person aren’t you, or should I say Orion Black,” He watched silently for a bit longer as the boy’s seemed to be goofing off. 

When a knock came upon his door he looked over knowing full well who it was. Snape came in silently and stood before his desk. The man had been oddly subdued since the return of Voldemort. He brought back information that much hadn’t changed, however even with the usual venom he had in his words it seemed that the anger came from somewhere else and not the usual. 

“You have news for me Severus?” 

“Yes, apparently there will be a raid planned soon. The Dark Lord also has people out searching for someone else as well as Harry,” The male drawled. 

“Thank you Severus, anything else? Have you heard anything on Orion Black?” 

“Not much has been said about the male other than the Dark Lord, expresses great interest in him. I heard from the Malfoy’s that he has found a house for himself, and can be found, but the wards are his own around it, with some added wards to it as well,” 

“Thank you Severus,” Dumbledore said as he looked back out the window down at the Slytherin boys, “Severus… I want you to watch Mr. Spring, report anything that may be out of the ordinary for the boy or anything new on him.” 

The dark haired man nodded before turning and sweeping out of the room like the bat everyone thought him to be. Dumbledore looked back out the window, noting the boys heading back in possibly to the common rooms since it was about time to turn in soon. The Christmas Hols were just around the corner. He was going to find out the secrets and mysteries shrouded in darkness. 


	26. Sugar Sweet Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _The dark haired man nodded before turning and sweeping out of the room like the bat everyone thought him to be. Dumbledore looked back out the window, noting the boys heading back in possibly to the common rooms since it was about time to turn in soon. The Christmas Hols were just around the corner. He was going to find out the secrets and mysteries shrouded in darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know. 
> 
> “Talking/ spells” 
> 
> _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_
> 
> _**§**_ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_
> 
> **_-Parseltongue-_**
> 
> **.:** Spells **:.**
> 
> _~Dragon Telepathy~_
> 
> _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

The Hols were just around the corner and unfortunately for Harry, he had to find a date to the dance that they hold every time there is a tournament. He didn’t know who to ask, but surprisingly there were quite a few people he heard were waiting to see if he would ask them. Draco had been a little too smug about it, but the blond had surprisingly asked Daphne Greengrass out rather than her sister. Harry was pleased that he’d chosen her, the young lady was rather bright and just as free spirited as Draco himself was. It was also no surprise that Krum had asked Hermione, he honestly saw that coming long before she ever did. 

Harry sighed as he roamed through the castle, this time alone since he really wanted to be on his own right now. It was also good that this weekend had been a Hogsmead weekend. It meant Ron was nowhere to be seen for a while. Harry’s glamoured eyes roamed over the gaggles of girls in the court yard when he spotted Fleur. A smirk slid across his face as he made his way over to her and her posse. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Delacour,” He said as he slightly bowed to her, a smirk on his features. 

Fleur giggled lightly with a smirk of her own, “’Ello Evan, ‘ow are you z’is fine afternoon?” 

“I am doing splendidly and you?” 

“I am doing well, z’ough I ‘ave a feeling you wish to ‘ave a word wiz me?” The girls around her had at first given him a hard look, but at the flowing conversation between the two of them made it turn to intrigue. Probably because he wasn’t tripping over himself like a fool as so many others probably had. 

“Yes, well I was wondering if you possibly had a date for the ball,” He said casually. 

“Ahhh, z’at explains a lot. Z’ough I would just ‘ate to leave my oz’er suiters wiz’out a proper reply or chance,” Fleur said just as he felt her aura flare a bit. 

Harry didn’t even bat an eye, “Ah, well if you ever come to a decision I will be waiting with bated breath, M’lady,” He bowed slightly, “Though, I do hope to hear from you soon. I would love to have a chance to give you a night filled with fun and _intellectual_ banter.” He stressed the word intellectual considering anyone else certainly would not give as much. 

Fleur smiled at him widely and giggled, “I will not keep you waiting long I assure you. Z’at much I can assure you.” 

Harry bowed again, “Until we next meet, M’lady.” 

Harry turned and went to head for the common room once more. Now that he had asked someone, all he had to do was wait now and he was sure she was going to choose him. It would be a great reprieve from the simpering fools who tried and failed to be civil around her. With him she could relax and not have to worry about much in the least. He could sense he had a bit of comradery between himself and Fleur. He also felt as though he could trust her, for she didn’t seem the type to betray people let alone let secrets out. On top of this she technically owed him a lot and he could use that to his advantage. He’d saved her during the second task twice and sure she had attempted to do the same for him with the damned squid, but had failed none the less. 

He was going to tell Fleur, mostly because having her as an ally was greatly significant to him. Fleur’s father was part of the French Ministry, in France. He was a very influential man and was running to be the next Prime Minister in the French Ministry. Which also meant that Fleur had someone she could easily influence if need be. Harry knew Tom would like for him to pursue this, if not for safety reasons. Harry wanted to be Fleur’s friend the added bonus was that he could turn to her for help if he needed it. As a Quarter-Veela she was strong, but in normal combat she was rather lacking, however politically she was strong. 

Harry nodded to himself and paused when he felt strong magic approach him. He was instantly on guard as he turned around to see Dumbledore heading straight for him, a genial smile upon his wrinkled visage. 

“Ah, Evan my boy, I have been meaning to have a word with you,” He said to him. 

Harry gave him his best Wary look, “Yes, Professor?” 

“May we step somewhere more private?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, I would rather be seen out in the open. I do not wish to be alone with any adult and out here it is likely safest.” 

“You are safe with me dear boy I will not harm you,” The elder wizard gave him a sad look which Harry promptly ignored. 

“I’m sorry, but no… I hope you understand, but I’m just not… comfortable with being alone with a male adult,” Harry continued to be polite and wary. 

Dumbledore merely sighed and nodded, “As you wish… now I wish to speak to you about a puzzling turn of events before the second task had even begun. I’m not sure if you are aware or not, but the Dark Lord’s name game out of the goblet when we were looking for the special person that all the champions were to seek out in the second task.” 

Harry became a little tense as he became not only cautious, but truly wary now, “Is… is that a bad thing?” 

Dumbledore lifted a hand to try and place it on Harry’s shoulder and he took a step back and the older wizard let the hand drop, “It is rather alarming to say the least… If you are in any trouble you can always come to me, my boy. I will do anything in my power to help you.” 

“That is a great notion Headmaster, but I am in no trouble I can assure you that,” He mumbled softly. 

“Ah, but if you ever are Hogwarts will always be here to protect you if you so need it,” The old wizard said to him with a genial smile. 

“Okay,” Harry didn’t feel like saying any more than that, mostly because Dumbledore was really putting him on edge. 

Dumbledore nodded and looked as though he wanted to say more, but didn’t. He bid Harry good-bye and turned to leave. Harry watched him go without another word. He knew something was up, the old fool had been keeping a close watch on him and it had grown rather hard for him to slip out of the grounds at night. Things were starting to get complicated and even his instincts were screaming at him that something was way off. Harry shivered and started his walk to the common room to pick up a few things before he headed to the great hall for lunch. 

Harry paused once and looked over his shoulder to where Dumbledore had vanished. Harry’s mind was slowly and thoroughly going over everything that had happened in the second task. He knew he hadn’t used any spell that would give away that he was Briar Rose. He had, however used a few that he could pass off as Orion Black having taught him. If neither of those were what made the man act the way he was then he was wondering if it had been a physical thing that had caught his attention. However, he couldn’t at all think of what that could have been, unless… _‘No, had it been that?’_ Harry flipped back in his memories to when the task was finished. 

He nearly face palmed when realized he hadn’t hid the violent shiver entirely as he thought he had. Sure he had acted fast in placing a warming charm almost unconsciously, but he was sure a powerful wizard such as Dumbledore would have taken notice of it none the less. Harry quickly made his way to the Slytherin common room and quickly walked in after saying the password without pause. Once inside he looked around and found no one in the common room. He would do a flame call, but he wouldn’t risk it being intercepted. 

How could he be so stupid to let something like this slip past his own notice? He’d been careful to hide his condition when he was Evan Spring. Only The Weasley twins and Draco were the only students that knew about it. He had hoped to keep it that way, however it Dumbledore had taken notice it would only be a matter of time before he found out that Orion Black and Evan Spring were one and the same. The only issue would be the man trying to prove it. He needed to get a hold of Tom and fast in case something came up that he had to be both of them in the same area at the same time. He wasn’t going to risk the man blowing his cover and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let all his hard work be for nothing. 

He would need to keep a close eye on Dumbledore and look for any sign that the old fool was going to do something foolish. Harry paused in thought before spinning and heading to his room at a faster pace than he had been doing beforehand. He swiped up a few things and tucked them into a bag at his side and left the room quickly in search for Severus. Harry needed the man to contact Tom for him. He needed the man to know at that moment what Harry suspected and he needed him to be ready in case something such as Orion Black and Evan Spring needing to be in the same area did happen or not. 

Harry walked up to the potions master’s door and he waited patiently until the door swung open, “Yes, Evan?” 

“I need to talk to you… it’s urgent,” Harry said glancing down the hall in both directions giving the potions master the hint it needed to be private. 

“Come in,” Snape closed the door behind him once he was in the room. 

Harry turned to face him and waited for the added privacy wards to be put up once they were Snape looked at him expectantly, “I think Dumbledore knows.” 

Snape’s eyes widened, “What does he know and how?” 

“I believe I didn’t mask my violent reaction to being cold to well. I thought I had gotten to it fast enough without notice, but I think my unconscious reaction to putting up a warming charm may have also drawn some attention to me as well. I believe he suspects that Evan and Orion are one and the same,” Harry explained and Snape, even with his usually emotionless mask, looked about ready to face palm just as he had felt like doing. 

“What do you plan to do then?” 

“To be honest I am not sure, I’m not entirely convinced he has proof on the fact considering the measures I take to keep that factor separate from each other. I want our Lord informed of these developments, in case I will need to have Evan Spring and Orion Black in the same place at the same time… I can’t afford for my efforts here to be wasted. He will need to know that I’ve almost accomplished my task, when you mention it he will understand what I am talking about. I should be able to locate my objective before the beginning of Hols,” Harry said turning to look into the fire. 

He could feel Snape’s eyes on him before the man sighed, “Is it safe to assume from what I heard from Bellatrix to be true?” Harry turned slightly to look at him with a raised brow, “That you are Phoenix.” 

“If I said no I would be lying now wouldn’t I?” Harry chuckled softly. 

Snape sighed, “I have heard tales of Phoenix and even witnessed a few of her jobs during raids. It is rather hard for me to picture you as her.” 

“Picture it or not…It will not change the thirty plus years I spent as her. I was there to raise the black family children…Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus, and Bellatrix… I helped even to raise Lucius and to see Draco born… I watched my father come into the world and had a play in his life as well as his death. I was outside the house that night when they died Severus… I even knew you from the boy you used to be to the potions master you fought to become. I even fought alongside you as well as others,” Harry looked back at the flames in the fire place. 

“I remember living in the same era as our Dark Lord… was with his reign when he lost himself to the madness. I was there for the war and took full part in it and helped in every little effort I put out to keep his reign alive even after he’d gone from the living plane. All my greatest friends I had watched die or get thrown into Azkaban… and I even lost myself along the way… to the point that even my dragon had gone silent from the repressions I was doing unconsciously. Severus I did everything she did… I tortured, I killed, and I went insane while I was there. Nothing anyone can say can ever change the fact that I really was there,” He looked back at the man who outwardly showed nothing, yet Harry could see it all in the man’s eyes. 

Every emotion the potions master tried to hide was within those dark gloomy depths of his. It was a subtle thing not many would notice, but Harry did. Being an assassin made him able to see the subtle differences that many never did. The man was good at hiding just as Lucius and Tom were, but they could never fool Harry. Not even Dumbledore could do that anymore, he would know something was up even though no one showed it openly to him. The man didn’t look convinced and Harry sighed as he whispered the Parseltongue spell that would change him to Briar Rose. He felt his body fill in certain places and shrink in others before hard emerald eyes looked over to Severus who’s eyes widened in shock. 

“This is me Severus, every persona you have seen and come to know is all me. None of them are separate even though I often refer to them as such, but they are all me. Every emotion, every gesture, every memory of them… is all me,” He could tell he’d convinced the man and had also greatly startled him, so he shifted back into his Evan Spring persona, “…Now you know,” He sighed and ran his fingers over his long blond hair, “We need to be ready when the Headmaster makes his move… I’m counting on you Severus.” 

Snape nodded and sighed, “I will let the Dark Lord know of the developments. Hopefully the old fool will not make a move any time soon.” 

“I can only guess he will attempt something possibly during the final task,” Harry said to him. 

“It is possible, yes. I will do my best to help as much as I can,” Snap said to him. 

“Thank you, now I must be on my way… I would not want to keep Ms. Delacour waiting should she have an answer to my request of her joining me at the dance,” He gave a slightly smirk and Snape made a small snort sound before waving him off and taking down the privacy wards he’d put up. 

Harry chuckled slightly and left wandering down the corridor to the great hall. He was glad he was able to tell Severus. Ever since meeting him in the past he found himself fond of the man. He was just as much a family member as were many others he’d seen grow up. His thoughts wandered off as he walked into the great hall the sound of chatter filled the room as people trickled in slowly for their meal. Harry sat down between Draco and Blaise. Theo, Vincent, and Gregory came in soon after. Theo sat across from Harry as the other two sat to Theo’s right before Daphne and Pansy sat to Theo’s left. The eight of them got lost in a bit of light conversation and banter about some things before almost everyone at his table went ridged. Pansy and Daphne looked rather shocked at whoever was walking up to where Harry was. 

Judging by the reactions Harry knew just who it could be. He turned in his set slightly to look back at the one standing now behind him. He got up out of his seat and lightly bowed to her, with a light smile on his features. Harry’s, glamour blue eyes, danced with a bit of mirth in them, as he took in her amused smile. She giggled and the girls with her smiled politely at him, obviously approving of him since he was not a bumbling idiot when it came to Fleur’s Veela aura. Harry noted that it was going strong if the surrounding males in the room were anything to go by. Even Draco was being affected by it to the point that the male looked about ready to drool. 

“’ello Evan,” She greeted him. 

“Why, hello there Ms. Fleur Delacour, have you already reached a decision then?” Harry asked her. 

She smiled widely, “Yes, I ‘ave, z’ough I do believe z’at you are not so surprised. I will accept your invitation to zee dance.” 

“Excellent, then I will come to collect you a half an hour before the dance is to begin,” He smiled politely as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, which she giggled at before nodding. 

“I shall be patiently awaiting your arrival z’en,” He left her hand go and she turned to the girls that were with her, each giggling before they left the room. 

Harry smirked as he watched them go and he took a seat once more, “That was interesting to watch.” 

Harry looked up at the voice that announced their thoughts, “What do you mean Pansy?” 

“I have never seen any male talk to that girl without making a complete fool out of themselves,” She huffed, “How’d you do it?” 

Harry paused in the bite he was about to take of his meal and thought for a moment, “To be honest I thought it was because I’m part dragon.” 

“I think I hear a big _‘but’_ in there somewhere,” Pansy said softly. 

Harry smirked, “You do… you see I do not crave for the fairer flesh.” 

Vincent, Theo, Gregory, and Blaise all snapped their heads in his direction except Draco because he already knew, “What?!” They said in unison. 

“Come now… none of you are my type anyways. Besides I have nether hit on you or even hinted that I cared for you in such a way. Most of you are friends and colleagues no more than that and only one here is considered my brother in every sense of the word,” He huffed and crossed his arms, “Besides… I like someone who isn’t even a student.” 

“Who do you like then?” Asked Blaise. 

Harry looked to Draco and smirked at him and the blond only rolled his eyes, “I would love to spill that information, but I think in due time you’ll find out sooner or later.” 

The group groaned not at all like being left in the dark on such a juicy topic. Harry only laughed and returned to his meal. He half listened to the group guessing amongst themselves who it could be that Harry had an infatuation with. Since it wasn’t a student they started to guess who it could be that was older then him. Some of the guesses were quite hilarious to hear and when Vincent mentioned Snape, Draco almost choked on his drink at the suggestion it could be him. The blond quickly told them that was rather impossible considering he himself knew who it was and it definitely wasn’t his godfather. At the mention that Draco knew who it was they tried to coax it out of him, which he dutifully declined and left them to guessing who it was some more. 

Harry couldn’t help, but laugh when Pansy whined to him, which was so un-pureblood like that it was greatly amusing. She pouted and that got the rest of their group going, which caused attention to be drawn to their table. It was unheard of for Slytherins to react in such a manner, but it was happening and people were becoming confused. Though, some people looked unsurprised and seemed to be amused with the turn of events at the Slytherin table. Whatever tensions they had since Harry had revealed himself seemed to have been forgotten now or dissolved to none existence. Harry was rather happy and pleased with the turn of events and hoped it stayed that way for some time to come. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry sighed as Draco adjusted his formal robes before moving onto Harry’s hair. The dance was in a few more hours so he had some time before he had to go pick Fleur up. Draco had fussed about Harry’s attire and so the male had given in and allowed the blond to have his way. Though, he complained that he could work things out better if Harry had just gone as himself and not as Evan Spring, but they both knew that he could not do that. 

“It is a shame though… I like your natural eye color best. Even the Black family eyes are just as good, but your natural eye color is better…at least I could work your wardrobe around that. The eye color you have is rather hard to work with, without just putting you in a white or blue color. This pale blue color is harder to work with,” Draco sighed. 

Harry chuckled, “Your just like you mom you know that?” 

Draco chuckled, “Yeah I know. At east it helps you seem to have no fashionable tastes in the least when it comes to any form of attire.” 

Harry sighed, “That’s harsh to hear coming from you…who’s the older one here?” 

“…Point taken, but still even after living so long your tastes haven’t changed drastically, but they are better now than they were when you hadn’t gone to the past and back,” Draco chuckled. 

Harry rolled his eyes as his hair was fashioned with two braids going from the sides of his head and fastening in the back to keep it out of his face. Harry waited patiently as Draco fussed over certain things about Harry’s attire. The robes he wore were a mix between silver, white, and a pale blue color. The lining was silver while the main part started off as a pale blue and as it went lower on the robes it showed clusters of white snowflakes with silver flecks in them. The shirt he wore underneath the robes was a white color, with a pale blue vest over the white cloth. His pants were also a pale blue color and his boots were white. Harry was starting to see why it was difficult to style an outfit that fit Harry’s look. 

“You know…” Draco took a step back and looked him over, “Even though it’s not the best you still look like you could be an elf. I mean, look at yourself,” Draco waved his hand towards the mirror so Harry could look at himself. 

Harry did just that and sighed with a groan, “Your right I do look like a bloody elf…but without the pointed ears.” 

Draco laughed, “Well… If you were your hybrid form then you would have the pointed ears.” 

“Don’t remind me…Ron mistook me for an elf the day he cornered me in the alley way,” He sighed. 

“I was wondering about that… you think they would have recognized you back then.” 

“Not really, besides you’ve seen that form. Even you couldn’t place me as being Harry Potter without the help of my eye color. Though, the eye color is a rather dead giveaway isn’t it?” 

Draco nodded, “Yeah, it is.” 

Harry sighed and cast a **.:** tempus **:.** , he noted he still had about a half an hour left before he had to pick up Fleur. This only meant now he would have to wait around for a while before then. He looked to Draco who was now starting to fuss over his own attire and thought he may as well watch the boy make a frantic mess of his self to be ready to go to the dance with Daphne. He couldn’t help, but feel amusement rise in his self when Draco started to get frustrated with his own hair, having picked today to be stubborn and not wanting to co-operate in the least. 

When it was finally time for Harry to pick Fleur up he left silently without telling Draco. Like a shadow Harry made it past many people without being noticed. Sometimes he was glad that his skills as Briar Rose came in handy when no one was paying too much attention to their own surroundings. Sighing he waited where he told Fleur he would be getting her from. When she showed up he smiled at her widely. She was wearing a light blue dress with sight specks that twinkled like stars in the light. Her own blond hair was styled in a bun like fashion. Braids encircled the bun and strands in from of her ears were curled in light curls that seemed to give her a Victorian look. A blue choker with a snowflake pendant hanging from it was around her neck. Hanging from her ears, were glittering star like earrings that seemed to shimmer in the light at certain angles. 

Harry bowed at the waist and held out his hand as he looked up at her through his eyelashes. A wide smile adorned his features as he watched her place her hand in his as she giggled. This only seemed to make him smile even more as he straightened up while also placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Turning he guided her to the Great Hall, only this time people noticed him. Sure mostly it was because of Fleur’s aura which she had turned down this evening, mostly so other girls, could have their special night that night. The other reason people looked at them was because of the way they looked. Like they were fairytale being jumping right out of a muggle picture book. 

“I hope you will enjoy yourself this fine evening Mrs. Fleur,” Harry said to her. 

“I believe z’at I will,” She giggled softly, “It is not very often I am graced with zee ability to dance with a coherent male.” 

“I am glad I can be of some assistance to you then,” He smiled at her. 

As they walked into the great hall many people turned to stare at them. Harry was sure that hey fit the part of a prince and princess popping out of a winter wonderland fairytale. The Great Hall was made up of glittering snow and ice like landscaping. Trees were placed here and there with white snow upon their branches. It was a good idea to place the Yule Ball just before the Hols, because it gave it a very ethereal feel to it. 

“It is very beautiful… ‘ogwarts ‘as out done z’emselves, z’is is very wonderful to behold,” Fleur said softly. 

“It is quite beautiful, as are you dear Fleur,” Harry complimented her. 

“Why z’ank you Evan, your are quite dashing yourself,” She smiled at him. 

Harry laughed, “You can thank Draco for that… he would have you know that I am unfashionable and really have no taste in style.” 

Fleur laughed making Harry’s grin a bit impish, “Ah, but style is in zee eye of the beholder, no?” 

Harry gave a chuckle, “I guess.” 

Fleur only shook her head at him, “You are a strange one Evan, but I’m glad to ‘ave been able to meet you.” 

“As it is a pleasure to have been able to meet you Ms. Fleur,” Harry smiled. 

At that moment the music began to play and the champions with their dates made their way to the dance floor. Harry lead Fleur to the middle of the dance floor and took one of her hands in his and his other went to gently lay upon her waist. Without any hesitation Harry started to elegantly twirl her around the dance floor. The two of them moved gracefully enough that everyone who had joined them on the dance floor, after they had started the dance off, gave them a wide berth. They drew quite a lot of attention to themselves and Fleur seemed to glow with excitement. It was obvious she was greatly enjoying herself. 

She laughed out loud as he dipped her back to a certain part in the music, “Evan, you are just full of surprises. Your dancing is quite wonderfully.” 

“Thank you, I learned from a rather good teacher,” he smiled, “but even he thought I was a natural at it,” he chuckled. 

Fleur laughed, “I do not doubt z’at you are.” 

They started to glide across the dance floor until Fleur was tired and in need of a drink. He gently helped her over to a table where Hermione, Krum, Draco, and Daphne sat. He motioned her to sit and she did so, while Krum decided to go with Harry to get the girls some drinks. The other male quirked a brow at Harry who was grinning widely, Harry shook his head but otherwise said nothing. They checked the punch making sure nothing had happened with it. Mostly because there were two very mischievous red heads roaming around waiting to cause chaos at any moment. 

When they found nothing wrong with the drinks yet they walked back. Harry gave one to Fleur and then he gave one to Draco’s date Daphne. The group talked rather animatedly about things they had read in Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. Harry about smiled when the section on Rita Skeeter was brought up. Fleur and Krum seemed interested, but some of the comments both made pointed to that they thought she had it coming to her. The woman was a right nasty piece of work when it came to her journalism. After a while they all got up to dance to the new music played by the band called, _‘Weird Sisters’_. 

Fleur started to dance in a way that to most would be considered sensual and Harry joined her. They drew quite a lot of attention dancing in both the formal and informal dance styles. Hermione and Ginny who had been watching seemed to grow wide eyed at their dancing. It was obvious that Harry didn’t care how he looked when he danced. Even McGonagall had her attention drawn to the pair as the danced to the load rock like music. Harry was full of excitement as was Fleur… both enjoying each other’s company as jokes were thrown back at one another. When they tired Harry led Fleur off the dance floor in which she lead him from the room and out into the cool air of the winter night. She laughed giddily before turning to him with a wide smile on her features. 

“I ‘ave ‘ad so much fun z’is night Evan,” She said as she spun on her toes making her dress fan out before settling again. 

“I am glad you had fun Ms. Fleur,” Harry chuckled; it was now or never, “Fleur I have somez’ing I would like to tell you, but I tell you this in good faith.” 

Fleur paused a smile still upon her features, “Oh? Is it because you did not tell me z’at you are in fact not attracted to zee fairer skinned ones?” 

Harry laughed, “Not really, but I figured you knew already since you accepted my invitation.” 

“Z’at is true, only z’ose not of age yet or clearly not into zee fairer skin of z’eir kind cannot be affected by zee Veela aura,” She giggled, “I am glad I accepted your invitation, zee night ‘as been simply brilliant. If z’at is not what you wish to tell me z’en I must inquire as to what you would ‘ave me know.” 

Harry guided her over to a bench were they sat down after he cast a warming charm on the bench first, “Well you see I am not all I appear to be.” 

“I can certainly tell z’at much on my own Evan,” She giggled and he answered in kind with his own chuckle. 

“I do not doubt that, but this is something very few here are privy too. You see you know me as Evan Spring, but I have more than that tittle,” He looked her in the eyes and sighed when she showed encouragement instead of wariness. “I am known to the wizarding world as the Golden-boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Savior of the wizarding world… My true name is Harry Potter… though I have long discarded the name for another that many know me by known as Orion Black. Long ago in the past dark war I was known as Phoenix… or to some as Briar Rose.” 

To say Fleur was stunned was an understatement. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at him searching to see if he was actually being truthful. He stayed relaxed for the most part, but showed he was cautious and ready to act if she took the news badly. She blinked a few times and let out a breath, finding nothing that told her that he was lying. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts for a long moment, until she felt one of his hands on hers. She looked back up at him and sighed before giving him a gentle smile. 

“Z’is is a very big secret ‘arry, I am glad z’at you trust me enough to tell me z’is,” she placed her free hand on top of the warm one that was on her own. 

“I figured it would be best to tell you. You, Krum, and Cedric have been wonderful people to be around and I trust you with my life as I am sure you all trust me with your own,” He watched her nod before he continued, “This collar I wear isn’t for show or a fashion statement… it is my contract for staying with the Dark Lord. It will also help keep my secrets safe, which means what I tell you today will not be able to be told by anyone else without the go ahead to do so.” 

Fleur looked to the collar she often saw him wearing and sighed, “’arry can I inquire why you ‘ave joined zee Dark Lord?” 

“He saved me Fleur… well more like the Malfoy’s did, but in a way he did too. He knows what I have been through, every detail… Dumbledore had just ignored it and said it was for the _‘greater good’_. I also understand him more now than I ever did and on top of that I found Dumbledore isn’t at all trying to help people rather he is pushing his own propaganda on everyone with his own self-righteous dogma. He lied about a prophecy that painted a target on my family and got them killed. He has been lying to me since the day I was born and only the Dark Lord has ever truly believed anything that I have ever said, because I do not wish to lie to the man under any circumstances… well… unless you count my accidental trip to the past, but that is beside the point.” 

Fleur looks sadly at him, “’arry, z’ank you for telling me all of z’is. I promise it will stay silent about all of z’is. Your trust is not misplaced and I hope to prove z’at to you… if you ever need a helping ‘and I will always come to ‘elp you out.” 

“Thank you Fleur, it means a lot to me that I can have some friends I can trust,” He sighed. 

“’ave you told your friends?” 

“If you mean Hermione and Ron…Hermione yes… Ron no and I will never tell him,” he sighed. 

“Why is z’at?” 

“Ron is strict light and comes from a home that is the same way… I haven’t even told Ginny and I know for a fact she would never accept it. Especially with me liking men and all,” he sighed again and leaned forward to wear his elbows were on his knees, “I have told Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Theo, Gregory, Fred, and George… outside that other people who know is the Dark Lord, Draco’s parents, Snape, and the Dark Lord’s entire inner circle with a few from other tears that I actually work with when I am as Orion in the ministry. The good thing is none of them can ever speak of who I am to anyone because of this collar,” He ran his fingers over the obsidian metal band around his neck, “But I trust them all none the less.” 

“Do you plan to tell Krum and Cedric?” 

“Yes, but it probably won’t happen today… I wanted to make sure I at least told you tonight if I could and I’m glad I did… I just hope they take it well as well.” 

“I am sure z’at z’ey will ‘arry,” She said soothingly. 

“I wish I could show you what I truly look like now, but this is not the place to do so… maybe one day you could visit me at Black Manor,” Harry said referring to the home he’d bought for appearance sake as Orion Black. 

“I would love to ‘arry,” She smiled at him. 

Harry chuckled, “I will be sure to send an invitation one of these days then. Though, I must tell you what I look like may surprise you.” 

“Oh ‘ow so?” 

“I am part creature… one long forgotten and not know by witches and wizards of this era,” He said to her. 

Her eyes lit up at the notion of knowing another creature other than herself, “Can I inquire as to what it is z’en?” 

Harry nodded, “I am part dragon.” 

She tilted her head slightly, “Dragon, but… I ‘ave never ‘eard of… z’en again you said it was not known, z’en it can only mean it is either new or rather old blood yes?” 

“Very old… from what the Dark Lord says about it, it is. The books he has date back to the elven era, but they hint that it was a rather old pact between wizards and dragons and Merlin was recorded to having dragon blood as well as Morgan La Fey,” He told her. 

She hummed, “Z’at is raz’er interesting. I will definitely ‘ave to visit you some time, just to be able to see z’is inheritance of yours.” 

Harry smirked, “I promise I will invite you over someday.” 

Fleur laughed a bit and she talked with Harry about things about himself. Harry was willing to give her as much information as he was comfortable with telling her. He told her that since she now knew who he was she could talk with either Hermione or Draco about him. Since the two of them knew more about Harry then he allowed anyone else to know. He just didn’t want to discuss the much darker things right now, because it was a day for celebration and joy. Once they were done talking for the time being Harry lead her back to the dance floor, reminding her to not call him Harry, but Evan instead. 

They danced to a few more songs before joining a tired Hermione and a just as exhausted, Viktor Krum. Glancing about the room he could tell Draco and Daphne had turned in for the night, since they were nowhere to be seen. Hermione got up to go get something to drink, mostly because she didn’t want to make Krum go get them since he looked tired as it was. Harry watched her silently as Fleur chatted with Pansy for a bit, the girl having snuck over to have a chat since Blaise looked ready to pass out. Harry chuckled at the look on Blaise’s face; the boy really wanted to just turn in for the night. The next day everyone would be going home to see their family for the Holidays. 

It was during his musings of going back home that Harry heard a commotion. Ron had cornered Hermione on her way back and they looked as though they were arguing. Harry’s eyes narrowed and a frown fell upon his lips. Fleur looked over at him before looking to see what had his attention and she frowned too. Harry was about to get up when Fleur smirked and gently touched his arm and shook her head before looking back at Hermione. He glanced at her with a raised brow before looking back, only to witness her dumping a large cup of punch on Ron’s head. He blinked at her owlishly with his mouth open in shock on what she’d just done. 

“You Ronald Bilius Weasley, are an arrogant ponce who likes to gab about irrelevant things and make up outrageous accusations. Your jealous green monster has put me off for the last time, in case you haven’t noticed we are no longer friends and haven’t been for quite some time. If you had just gotten over yourself indulged wild ideas then you might have noticed that you’re the only one causing issues around here. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get back to my date, for he is far more important than your meaningless drivel,” She hissed and stormed away from Ron who was pale and looking rather dejected and Harry couldn’t care less, since he knew the male deserved that scolding a long time ago. 

Harry smirked and looked to Fleur who was trying to hard not to laugh, just like everyone else who’d just witnessed what had happened. Harry looked to Krum and noticed the male was quite amused and had a raised brow at Hermione who only shook her head and sat down to talk with Fleur after handing Krum his drink, having refilled another cup for herself, after dumping it on Ron. When the room started to empty Harry walked Fleur all the way back to the wing that she was staying at. 

“Once again Evan, it ‘as been a lovely day, I thank you for giving me the opportunity to get to know you as well as sharing this day together,” She smiled widely. 

“I am glad to have been able to make your day a great one,” Harry said placing a kiss on her knuckles and she laughed, “I will hope to be able to talk to you once again after the Hols, are over.” 

She nodded slightly with a fond smile on her lips, “I look forward to more encounters with you as well, Good-night Evan.” 

“Good-night Fleur,” He said to her and waited for her to vanish from view before he left to head for the Slytherin Common room. 

Harry thought over the day and was surprised that he, for the past few days, had been having a relaxing time. Ron hadn’t bugged him for a while and even though Dumbledore was snooping about he found himself feeling quite good none the less. The day would be what most would call a sugar sweet day, because of how delightful it was for not just him, but for everyone else who had a great time today. Little did Harry know was that tomorrow it would be even better. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry sat on the train back to Kings Cross Station with a cart room full of those he trusted the most. Draco, Blaise, Vincent who was as far away from Hermione as possible, Gregory who was equally as far away from the girl with Vincent, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville who still had no clue that Evan was Harry. All of them were happily chatting away as they talked about going home. Harry told Hermione that she should ask her parents if they could go get their genealogy checked out through the goblins, to see which side of her family had a history of magic in their line. 

She took to the idea rather quickly and Vincent, as well as Gregory, frowned obviously thinking this whole thing about squibs and such was a bunch of poppy cock. Harry knew he would have to have a talk with Tom and see if there was something they could do about spreading the word of his research to his followers, so that Vincent’s and Gregory’s parents would force them to delve into the idea of all of this. It was obvious that nothing Harry would say could sway them. Mostly because they still saw him as Harry and nothing more. It was rather annoying, but he guessed it was to be expected considering they had, had no reason to like Harry before he was on their side. That probably wasn’t going to change any time soon, unless something happened to cause them to change their minds. 

Harry only minorly wondered what it would take to sway them to understanding there was no reason to keep up this charade of animosity. Sighing Harry felt the train come to a stop and everyone got out of the enlarged compartment and made their way off the train and to their families. Narcissa met Draco and Harry on the platform, Lucius not with them probably because he’d been called out for work. She took both of them by the hand and they apperated out of the area and to their home. Harry quickly dropped the glamours he wore, sighing with relief as he did so. 

“Much better,” Draco chuckled at his words. 

“I would have thought you liked being Evan with the way you danced with Fleur last night,” The blond chuckled. 

“That’s because she now knows,” He smirked. 

Draco’s eyes went wide, “You sure that was a wise idea?” 

“Yes, actually it was. Being a creature herself she knows how important secrets are when they are told to her. She is also extremely influential when it comes to her father who is a part of the French Ministry. I here he is running to be the next French Prime Minister. She has promised that if I should ever need help in the future she would do her best to help me,” He smirked at Draco’s wide eyed stare. 

“How you get people to be on your side I will never know,” Draco shook his head. 

“Not everyone is on my side. Avery seems to be tolerant of me, but is still often at the end of my wand for something he’s done to piss me off,” Harry sighed, “And if you haven’t noticed Vincent and Gregory still harbor animosity towards me and thus hindering their mentality towards muggleborns. I am, however, unsure of Lestrange Sr. considering when I was as Briar Rose the man also was under my wand for challenging me in the past. Bellatrix seems to have calmed down a bit, but it is rather funny that she follows me around like a duckling.” 

Draco snorted, “I think mother hen is more the word… ever since she found out you were Briar Rose… or Mighty Phoenix as she calls you, she has been constantly inquiring how you are doing.” 

Narcissa spoke up then, “That is to be expected, Bella always loved Phoenix and when she’d been at Grimmauld Place Bella always followed her around wanting to learn everything that Phoenix could teach her. In battle they had been a fierce duo when they fought side by side. She had also been at the battle when Phoenix snapped.” She looked at him as she said this, “Bella has probably returned to the mentality she had for back then, though with adjustments to her personality mind you.” 

Harry nodded and it was at that moment, as though Bellatrix had known they’d been talking about her, she came around the corner and smiled widely before coming over to Harry and squeezing him close. He made an _‘mph’_ sound as she forced his face into her breasts as she held him close. Draco started to laugh as Bellatrix started to coo at Harry. Narcissa had been right even when Bellatrix had been a child she had latched onto him every time he’d come home when he’d been Briar Rose. 

“Itty Bitty Orion, you’re back finally. It’s been so boring without you around,” She pouted. 

Harry chuckled and simply just turned his head up to get his face out of her breasts, knowing full well she wouldn’t be letting go just yet, “it hasn’t been that boring has it? I know you’ve been having fun tormenting that fat rat we call Peter.” 

Bellatrix laughed out loud and stepped away from Harry, finally letting him have his space as she twirled a bit, “Oh, you know me too well Orion… oh I know,” she bounced back over to him, “Maybe we can torment him together this time yes?” 

Harry laughed, “I would love to do so sometime, but right now I must see our Lord.” 

Bellatrix’s face lit up even more, “Oh? Is Orion going on a mission? I want to play too-ooo,” She whined a bit at the end. 

Harry laughed, “No, I just need to fill him in on something is all I will see you all when I get back okay?” 

She pouted, but nodded anyways before she spotted Draco and decided it was time to chat with him. Harry bid Narcissa farewell and he knew not when he would be returning and that he might spend some alone time at the house he bought. She nodded in understanding and gave him a warm hug before Harry apperated to the Dark Lord’s Manor. Once there Harry shivered at the feel of thick Dark magic that suddenly felt as though it was right there on top of him. The only thing was that Tom actually was right there in the entry way, having been on his way upstairs when Harry had showed up. 

Emerald eyes stared up into blood red rubies, both silent until Tom spoke up, “Welcome back, Harry.” 

Harry shivered slightly and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “It’s great to be back.” 

Tom chuckled and motioned for him to follow. Silently they climbed the stairs together, though now that Harry knew about the bond they had he was hyper aware of the older male. Harry’s body relaxed at the thrumming feeling of the Dark Lord’s magic as it rolled off of him. It had been way to long since he’d felt that magic and when the man was Zane Thallorian his powers were usually under great suppression as to not draw attention to his self. Another shiver rolled down his spine and he wasn’t sure why, but his thoughts turned to the discussion he’d had with his dragon those many nights ago. He glanced up at Tom who pushed open the door to his study before walking in and sitting down at his desk. Harry wandered over to a window and stared out at the land below. 

It was silent for a while as Tom sorted through some papers on his desk and jotted down a few things before setting them off to the side and giving Harry his full attention. Harry could feel the man’s eyes on him and he turned to lean against the window sill, allowing his eyes to stare at the floor for a bit gathering his thoughts together before he said anything. He looked up and over at Tom who was waiting patiently for him to speak. 

Harry started off with how the school year started out and his constant run in’s with Ron Weasly up until shortly before the Yule Ball. He told him about his discussion with Fleur and how he revealed himself to a group of people he had considered his friends. Tom took it all well, though he cautioned Harry that who he chose to tell would cause him great risk, even with the collar to bind them to it they could eventually find a way around the contract to get it out that they knew who he was. Harry nodded and told him that he was doing his best to be cautious about who he did or did not tell. Tom, however felt happy that Harry had gotten the trust of the young Veela girl and knew Tom loved the opportunity Harry had to getting close to the French Ministry representatives. After a long discussion he thought it best to bring up his discussion he’d had with his dragon several nights ago. 

“Tom… have you ever wondered what the prophecy is implying?” Harry asked him as he looked at the floor again. 

“Yes, quite often since you told me about it when you got back,” Tom admitted. 

Harry felt a niggling curiosity that was not his own. Harry blinked and turned to look out the window, his mind wandering to find out where this sensation was coming from. It only seemed to grow and an underlying concern was there as well after Harry had turned away from the Dark Lord. Harry heard Tom rise from his chair and walk over to him, a gentle touch of fingers on his chin, forced him to look up and over at him. 

“What is it Harry?” 

“I… I spoke with my dragon during the time I had to be by myself while the Triwizard tournament was going on. To be honest when I was in the past I had lost touch with my dragon side. I no longer heard or felt its presence and it worried me, yet I did not attempt to approach the place in my mind I knew he would be at. I didn’t go searching for him until around the time the first task was to take place… we spoke about the prophecy… and he told me about… about a bond,” Harry stared into the other man’s eyes. 

Tom smirked as he fingers started to glide over Harry’s cheek gently, “He spoke of our dragon bond. The one we foraged by our blood,” He said to Harry. 

Harry slowly nodded, “But I feel like that is not all, that bond was… Tom… you remember the day I asked about the Horcruxs?” 

Tom nodded to him, “Yes, I recall that day.” 

“I have been thinking about that night… the one that you killed my parents because of a fake prophecy Dumbledore had forced upon you and me,” He said softly, “Tom you had the intention of creating one that night didn’t you?” 

Tom sighed, “Yes, I had… mostly because I wanted seven of them since it was a lucky number of mine.” 

Harry nodded to himself, “What if you had succeeded that night, but not in the way you had planned.” 

Tom just looked at him not understanding what he was getting at, “What do you mean?” 

“What if… just maybe you had created a Horcrux without meaning too… that your soul piece had latched onto the nearest living thing at that point in time,” Harry spoke softly. 

Tom’s eyes went wide and his eyes shot up to the scar that was hidden behind bangs on Harry’s forehead, his hand coming up to stroke it, “You mean…” Tom trailed off slowly. 

“Yes, Tom… You made me into one of your Horcruxs by accident,” Tom looked back into his eyes, his own wide in surprise. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“I wasn’t one hundred percent sure… not until after my parents died… I felt it happen because I’m not only hyper aware of your magic, but also because I am connected to them… well I was in that timeline anyways…” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Remember you said you had felt all your soul pieces return to you except one and you did not know which it was?” Tom nodded, “I believe that, that soul piece is still were it has been since that night.” 

Tom simply stared at him in complete shock, Harry could feel many emotions that were not his own and Harry was shocked to realize that they all belonged to Tom. He leaned into the hand that had drifted to his cheek and closed his eyes. He prodded his mind and followed the string of feelings, he slipped into his mind scape silently, his dragon was no longer confined to the plane Harry had, had him at. He was flying around his maze like mind scape protecting Harry in all its glory. He waved to him and the dragon came over. 

_~What can I do for you Ux Bahamuti?~_

“Can you lead me to the place my bond with Tom is located?” 

The dragon gave a tooth grin and nodded before allowing Harry onto his back. They took off faster than Harry expected and he flattened himself against the dragon’s body. When they came to a stop Harry slid from his back and looked at the thick black door he was now standing before. He blinked and shivered when he felt that dark power he so loved. He closed his eyes and made a soft mewl sound at the power coming from it. 

_~I see you have figured out what the Guawysverni Tonopar was Ux Bahamuti.~_

“Yes, it was the part of him that he gave to me un-knowingly… that cold Halloween night, “Harry murmured. 

He placed his hands on the door and leaned against it. Harry’s forehead touched the door as he gave a surprised sound that the door was rather warm. He could now feel Tom’s emotions as though they were his own now. He was worried, surprised, and… excited? Without thinking what he was doing through, he opened the door that seemed to connect them together. As soon as he did Harry found himself no longer in his mind scape, his eyes opened wide now with a loud gasp as the Dark Lord’s power poured over the connection Harry had just opened. He looked up at Tom his face flush at the intensity of the man’s magic and emotions as they washed over the link. Harry whimpered and took note that even Tom was being affected. 

Since, Harry wasn’t coherent enough to slip back into his mindscape Tom did so and lessened the affects the connection Harry had busted wide open. Though it was lessened to it wasn’t completely cut off as it had been before. They could sense each other without overwhelming their own minds with another’s. Harry stared up into Tom’s eyes as they slowly opened up. That connection was one created by Tom’s own soul piece, the very same one that bound them together and could not be removed. 

Harry was shivering still from the intense feeling he’d just been privy too. Since his magic sensitivity was so high it had felt as though Harry had just gone through an adrenaline rush and all he could do was stand there being held up by the Dark Lord since his legs seemed to have given out on him. A gentle hand stroked Harry’s face and he leaned into the touch as he came down from the magic high he’d been on moments ago. His emerald orbs locked with Tom’s blood red ones and Harry felt his cheeks grow hot at the emotions he felt from Tom. Tom desired him and Harry found that he wanted Tom to act on that desire. 

Tom was the only one he trusted so much that he would willingly give himself to him in such a way. He loved Tom, and his discussion with his dragon so long ago as well as the evidence he’d had afterwards from the goblet let him know that he loved him. Harry watched as surprise flitted across the link they shared and Harry blushed, an even deeper red when he realized that Tom had just read what Harry’s emotions were pushing forth through their connection. Those blood red orbs narrowed and a very possessive sound slipped from between Tom’s lips. 

**{Lemon Area}**

Lips descended upon his, own and Harry clutched to the robes beneath his fingers. Tom’s lips were firm against his own and Harry could only whimper softly as he deepened the kiss. The feelings pouring, over the connection was making Harry a whimpering mess. His body felt hot and he wanted… no needed to get out of the robes he had on and feel the cool air upon his heated flesh. Lips parted and Tom wasted no time slipping his warm slick appendage into Harry’s warm cavernous mouth. Harry shivered and pressed himself more firmly against Tom, the lust he felt from Tom seeming to only cause Harry to become hotter then he already was. His dragon was making a keening whine sound in the back of his mind and Harry found himself agreeing with the noises. He wanted Tom… and he wanted him badly. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss and whimpered, “T-Tom please.” 

Another possessive growl pulled from Tom’s lips and he found the man attach himself to Harry’s neck. Tom’s firm grasp on his hips made him whimper softly, until the older male ground his hips up against Harry’s in a slow sensual roll. Harry gasped and, his knees that had just found a bit of strength, once again gave out on him. Tom pressed him up against the window sill. One of Tom’s hands slid up Harry’s side causing the younger male to shiver slightly, pulling another aroused whimper from him. Harry’s breaths came out in heavy pants as that hand slide up and pulled his robs and shirt away from his should. Tom kissed the skin exposed there before suddenly biting down and piercing the skin there 

Harry gasped as his fingers grasped at Tom’s robes. A whimpering moan lifted from his lips feeling the venom that Tom had talked about once, start to course through his veins. To Harry the venom would be more of an aphrodisiac to him, and to others it would kill them slowly. Harry had no venom only Tom had it because of the basilisk ashes he’d used in the ritual when he’d been resurrected. Shivering Harry felt his body heat rise even more, seemingly triggering something in him that made his mind focus only on the need for his mate. 

Tom shivered over Harry sensing what the younger male was feeling over their connection and he ground his hips against the younger males. Harry tilted his head back more as those sinful lips pulled away to place light licks and kisses to the wound they had made. Emerald eyes were clouded over as blood red one’s looked down at the younger dragon. Harry mewled softly as he felt the other male divesting him of his robes, his undershirt soon following said robes leaving his chest exposed to the warmth of the room. 

Tom nuzzled his neck licking the bite wound before speaking, “Are you sure about this Harry? I shall not stop if we proceed any further.” 

The muscles to Harry’s stomach jumped under Tom’s light touch as his fingers skimmed over his abdomen, and he nodded feverishly, “Yes…Yes I’m s-sure… please Tom, I need you.” 

Tom moaned at the desperate plea in the younger male’s voice. Harry shivered as magic washed over his to a spell he didn’t hear. The silent mewl from Harry that followed only causing Tom to growl possessively again. Tom’s own dragon like personality, responding to his submissive partner as Harry tilted his head back showing a sign of pure total submission. Tom grabbed ahold of Harry’s hips firmly and hoisted him up to where his legs automatically locked around Tom’s waist. The delicious friction it caused made Harry’s eye see stars, his arms wrapping around Tom’s neck as he pulled himself flush against the other male. His body arching beautifully as he shivered when Tom rocked his hips into his. 

Harry didn’t take not of the fact Tom was moving them from the window until he felt himself being roughly pressed against Tom’s desk top. The Dark Lord leaned back and looked down at Harry who was now lying on his desk, flushed and practically begging to be ravished by him. Harry’s body was shaking with need, though the thought crossed his mind that he could also be trembling with residual effects of having been raped in his past. Though, over the link Tom felt nothing but pure unadulterated lust and a need and desire to be closer to the man before him. Harry let his hands fall to where they were hanging over his head off the other side of the desk, languidly stretching his body out. Harry looked up into lust filled orbs as the older male took in what Harry looked like before him. He shivered under the intensity of the man’s stare and the waves of emotions coming from Tom through their connection. 

Pride, lust, happiness… and love, and that startled Harry. Tom loved him just as much as he loved Tom. His heart constricted and he felt a, happiness build in him that he had never felt before in his entire life. Silently tears slid down his face and Tom simply leaned forward, licking and kissing Harry’s tears away. Tom settled his comfortable weight on top of Harry who immediately buried his face into the older male’s neck. Tom’s hands never stilled as the ghosted over Harry’s skin, leaving burning trails in their wake, that made Harry mewl softly. Harry kissed Tom’s neck and he smiled when Tom responded with a dragon like purr. 

It was at that moment Harry decided Tom was wear way to much cloths and baring none enough skin. He whined softly in the back of his throat while tugging at Tom’s robes wanting the man out of them so he could feel that delicious skin on skin contact. Harry’s insistent tugging only seemed to amuse the older male, if his chuckle was anything to go by. Harry shivered as lips kissed his neck and trailed down to his collar bone. A wet warm tongue gliding over warm skin as it sought out to give the other male pleasure. Harry mewled and whimpered softly, his eyes shut as the other male trailed his lips and tongue to his chest. 

While Tom distracted him with his tongue lavishing over pert nipples, he shrugged out of his robes, allowing the garments to slip from his person to the floor. He slipped from the dress shirt he had been wearing as he suckled on the younger male’s skin. Watching with lust filled eyes as Harry arched up under him to get more contact, as fingers gripped at his hips roughly to keep them against the desk as he lavished fevered skin with attention. Harry squirmed a bit under those lips that left wet trails across his chest and he practically jumped out of his own skin when a warm hand pressed firmly against the bulge in his pants. 

“Ah…T-Tom,” Harry whimpered as his back bowed at the pressure against him. 

Tom chuckled, “Yes, Harry?” 

“Please,” he whimpered to the older male. 

“Please what? I won’t know if you don’t tell me my little dragon,” He looked up at the younger male from where he was, his had rubbing firmly between Harry’s legs. 

Harry jolted every now and again at the man’s touch, “Please, t-touch me.” 

“Oh but I am Harry,” He smirked as he licked at a pert nub. 

“Damn it T-Tom…y-you… know what I m-meant,” He whimpered. 

“What? You mean this?” His hand expertly undid Harry’s pants without him knowing he had and plunged his long finger past his waist band to his warm length. 

Harry let his head fall back with a _‘thump’_ against the wooden surface of the desk. His eyes wide open in shock as his pupils dilated to the size of saucers. Tom revealed in the sounds coming out of Harry as his other hand shoved Harry’s pants and boxers down around his waist to his knees. Tom smirked against Harry’s skin before slow descending down moist sweat stricken skin. He traced over scars that littered Harry’s skin before he continued downwards. His tongue stopping to dip into his belly button, which in turn caused Harry to arch up into his face and there for causing another pleased growl to leave Tom as well as a chuckle. 

“My, my Harry… so responsive,” Tom teased and Harry couldn’t find the means to get his mouth to reply to him. 

Instead Harry could only just sit there as Tom returned to trailing licks and kisses down his body. Tom paused before he placed a light kiss on the head of his length. The reaction was instantaneous and Harry gasped out with a moan before Tom felt a hand bury itself into his hard locks. Tom chuckled and glanced up the length of Harry’s body to the young male’s bright Avada Kedavra green eyes. They seemed to glow as they looked down at where Tom was, a whimper coming from plump kiss bruised lips. His tongue tracing from the base to tip and relishing in the reactions he got from the mewling mess before him. 

Before Harry knew it Tom’s warm moist cavern was engulfing him. His hips jerked and firm hands grasped his hips to keep him from bucking into the older Male’s face. Harry’s head fell back once again, this time his eyes closed and head turned to the side. One of his hands were still firmly abusing the dark locks he’d grasped ahold of, while the other was off to the side and grasping the edge of the desk. Streams of whimpers, moans, gasps, and whines of pleasure left his lips one after another as the Dark Lord went down on him. His body jolted and shivered when that sinful tongue made patterns against his aching and leaking flesh. 

His whole body had broken out in a thin coat of sweat, his flesh heated and red as his flush spread throughout his body. He could no longer give a coherent thought as he was being consumed by the male he had found he loved. The coil that had been building in the base of his gut seemed to grow in intensity. Harry tugged at Tom’s hair to try and warn him he was close, unable to get the words to come out of his mouth as his body spasms’ continuously. Tom only smirked around the length in his mouth swallowing before sucking hard to cause Harry to spill over the edge. Tom didn’t have to wait long as the warm feeling of the young male’s essence filled his throat, causing him to swallow. 

Tom took all he had before pulling away and kissing his way up the length of Harry’s body once more. Harry’s hand slipped from the dark locks it had been abusing, his eyes half lidded, stared sightlessly at him for a long moment as his chest heaved in an effort to gain back much needed air. Tom chuckled at the sight the met his eyes. Harry’s body shivering and trembling in the wake of his blissful release as sweat coated his body making him look rather sexy, with his now mussed long hair. The braid, having come out of its bindings, lay haphazardly across the desk in a mix of braid and loose strands. His bangs clung to his forehead revealing the lightning bolt scare on his forehead, making it more noticeable now that it was no longer hidden. 

Tom leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as his hands wandered across the lightly muscled plane of his stomach. Harry mewled softly as he slowly came down from his blissful high. Harry’s eyes continued to hold that same intense shimmer, to them that they had held only moments ago, the green orbs looking as though they were glowing. Harry gave a faint smirk as the hand that had been holding the edge of the desk came up to stroke the side of Tom’s face gently. 

“Your eyes are g-glowing,” He stated in a husky manner. 

“As are yours, my little dragon,” Tom smirked. 

Harry purred softly, “That was rather intense…” 

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Tom rolled his hips showing Harry he was still rather hard himself. 

Harry blushed, bright red, “Oh…” 

“So eloquent,” Tom chuckled as he kissed Harry fiercely. 

Harry whimpered into the kiss his hands coming up to wrap around the older male’s neck, pulling them close together to feel skin on skin contact. Tom waved his hand removing Harry’s pants, boxers, sock, and shoes with wandless and wordless magic. A mewl left the younger dragon as Tom’s right hand slid down his side and over his hip, to hike his leg up and over his shoulder, causing Harry to loosen his grip a bit. Tom pulled away from the kiss as his whispered a wandless spell that made Harry feel strangely empty and wet. Tom’s other hand trailed slowly across his stomach and downwards until he grasped the semi-hard length between Harry’s legs. Harry shivered and whimpered as tom’s tongue invaded his mouth giving Harry the salty taste of his own essence in Tom’s mouth. He jumped slightly when a finger entered him, his slick spelled insides able to take in the appendage with little effort. 

Tom pulled away and looked down into those bright green eyes, his own equally bright red eyes boring into Harry as he felt the emotions in their connection. Everything Harry felt Tom felt and it seemed to only amplify his own experiences. I had to force his own body not to reach climax, just watching Harry come undone before him. Harry whimpered with a trailed off mewl at the end when another finger entered his passage. He tightened slightly around the fingers scissoring him open and stretching him more. Tom knew he might feel uncomfortable all things considered; Harry had never done something like this before. Tom didn’t at all count what that fat walrus of a man did to Harry, no, this was something Harry had never felt. He was going to give him all the pleasure he could give him and treating Harry roughly at the same time he pleasure him seemed to only heighten Harry’s pleasure. 

Tom trailed kisses down Harry’s jawline as a third finger slid into him. He cried out softly as he trembled, but never spoke a word out against what Tom was doing. Gasps and pants left the smaller male as Tom’s fingers slid in and out of him, seeming to search for something, yet Harry didn’t know what that could be. When those fingers brushed against something Harry’s body jerked and a moan left his mouth, one that Harry didn’t know he could ever make. 

“There it is,” Tom said near his ear, “Now… you’ll experience something you have never experienced before.” ****

****“Wha-?” ****

**-That, my little dragon, was you sweat spot-**

Harry gasped when Tom slipped into Parseltongue… his length twitching in Tom’s other hand still stroking him even after he was once again hard. Tom continued to abuse that spot inside him, sending jolts of pleasure pulsing through him. During one particular thrust of his fingers Tom bit down on the junction where neck met shoulder, drawing blood again as he injected his venom into Harry who reacted pleasantly as it flowed through his veins. Tom pulled back staring down at Harry who was once again just a quivering mass beneath him. Tom smirked and removed his fingers to divest himself of the rest of his own clothes, before gripping quivering thighs and pulling Harry against him. Tom’s own length, rubbing against Harry’s backside before, he leaned up to kiss him again. 

**-Tell me Harry… what do you want?-**

Harry whimpered, the corners of his eyes wet with unshed tears caused by the pleasure he felt, **-I want you… p-please Tom… I need to feel you in me… please-**

Tom blinked a few times, the pleading in Harry’s voice made something in him snap as a possessive and dominating growl ripped forth from him before he found himself deep in the searing wet heat. His mouth pressed firmly against Harry’s mouth swallowing his pleasure and pain filled cry. Tom stilled even though he really hadn’t wanted too. He knew Harry needed the extra moment to adjust to his length and girth. Tom pulled away to look down into Harry’s eyes as the younger male panted, his face scrunched up in pain cutely, but Tom could see pleasure in his eyes and over their connection. Harry had liked the pain on some strange level and Tom being the sadist he was most of the time to people, enjoyed the fact that Harry had liked it. 

**-Can it be my little dragon is a masochist?-**

Harry blushed, but otherwise didn’t deny it as his body relaxed around the length buried inside him. Experimentally Harry rolled his own hips causing Tom to hiss in pleasure and causing the older male to jerk slightly, in turn causing him to mewl from the deep penetration. Taking that as the hint to move, Tom rolled his hips starting off slow at first. His fingers gripping onto Harry’s hips roughly leaving finger shaped bruises in their wake on his skin. Harry moaned loudly his back arching as Tom brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves within him that made him practically see stars. Tom smirked and slammed his hips forwards once again causing Harry to cry out, his hands now trying to grasp a hold of the desk as Tom slowly picked up his pace. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Harry could only seem to cry out in pleasure as he rode out waves upon waves of pleasure that Tom was causing. The older male had taken to biting him whenever he could, only seeming to heighten the pleasure he was feeling as Tom slid in and out of him. The rhythm slowly being lost against the desperate need they were both feeling. Tom pulled back, lifting Harry with him until Tom fell back in his chair, thrusting up into Harry as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Harry’s own arms encircled Tom’s neck as he panted and moaned into his ear loudly. 

Harry writhed up against the male as one of Tom’s hands roughly grabbed his hair and pulled till his neck was tilted back exposing the flesh there to Tom’s searching mouth. On a particularly hard thrust Tom bit down on Harry’s shoulder causing Harry’s body to shudder in pleasure. The frantic thrusts and rolling of hips back erratic until Harry felt the coil in the base of his stomach release again and he was once more spilling his essence, this time between them. The white milky substance coating both of their abdomens, and Tom continued to thrust up into him. Harry could only pant heavily and ride out his own prolonged pleasure, until Tom’s own essence filled him. 

Harry whimpered and mewled softly at the feeling of his mate’s warm thick essence filling him. He leaned heavily against Tom panting into his neck as he slowly came down from his blissful high. He shivered slightly as he started to realize the room was colder than he was. Tom flicked his wrist and Tom’s robes cover Harry to give him some shielding from the cold air of the room. Long gentle finger combed through his hair in apologetic touches to the abused roots. Sighing Tom stood from his chair holding Harry where he was before apparating them to his room. 

Harry chuckled, “Did you really just do that?” 

Tom chuckled, “I sure wasn’t going to walk that distance to our room.” 

Harry smirked at Tom calling it their room, “I guess… er… I hope no one heard us.” 

Tom laughed, “Now you think of that after the fact of what we did?” He shook his head as he settled down on the bed with him, leaning back and letting Harry lay on top of him, still buried in his warm body, “Do not worry…I cast a silencing charm on the room before it got any further.” 

Harry blinked and gave a soft _‘oh’_ , _‘so that’s the spell he used that I hadn’t heard.’_ He smiled and nuzzled into Tom’s chest before Tom rolled to his side, still holding Harry close to him. Harry yawned slightly and blinked a few times before he slipped into peaceful slumber. Tom chuckled softly and kissed Harry’s forehead. His thoughts wandering a bit to what Harry had said before everything that happened only moments ago. He sighed and held Harry possessively to his chest. 

**-Your mine Harry…no one will ever touch you like this except for me-**

Harry mewled in his sleep unconsciously liking what Tom had said even though his conscious mind had not heard it. Tom chuckled before settling in for the night his thoughts stilling slowly until he too fell into the land of dreams. This day was a sugar sweet ending to a delightful day and Tom wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


	27. A Maze of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry mewled in his sleep unconsciously liking what Tom had said even though his conscious mind had not heard it. Tom chuckled before settling in for the night his thoughts stilling slowly until he too fell into the land of dreams. This day was a sugar sweet ending to a delightful day and Tom wouldn’t have had it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

The Hols had gone by in a blur to Harry, the rest of those days spent mostly in Tom’s presence. Harry found himself feeling lighter and happier then he’d been in a really long time. The only other happiness he’d felt were on two other occasions. When his mother and father showed up in the Mirror of Erised and when Sirius had asked him about living together so he wouldn’t have had to of gone back to the Dursley’s house. Though, his time spent with Tom trumped them by far. On Christmas Harry found himself once again being spoiled, but it also brought his attention to the egg Tom had gotten him that still had yet to hatch. It seemed the egg would only hatch whenever the time was right for it too, when that was Harry had no idea. This year Tom gave harry something that most would consider extremely rare considering that it was near to impossible to find. 

It was a young griffin, but this was a different type of griffin since the type of bird and cat that was mixed together was that of a Snow Leopard and a Bald Eagle. Harry had been pleasantly surprised to say the least and the creature absolutely loved Harry. Since it was a magical creature it would grow to be rather large in time, thus Tom had created a collar to the feline to keep it small, and the size of a large house cat or small dog, but with one parseltongue word the spell could be reversed to give the griffin its true form. This could also be said to change it back to the small form it was given. He had asked Tom why he hadn’t just done the same thing with Osiris, his answer was because Osiris was not a magical snake like Nagini was and his body would be unlikely to survive the powerful magic. 

Harry simply shrugged and started to joke around on calling the cat Voldemort or Tom, because of its eyes since they were red. This had only resulted in Tom snogging him to get him to stop saying such things and give the feline a proper name. He spent most of the day thinking of one name that would suit him and ended up naming the small ball of fur and feathers, Ropax. Tom had asked him the significance behind the name and Harry simply stated that it was something he’d seen once used in a story or something, but couldn’t remember all it was about, but he’d liked the name. The griffin had taken quite shine to Harry even going far as being a little over protective of him, but it learned quickly that anyone Harry cared about was allowed to be near him. So it grew rather friendly with those Harry cared about as well. 

Lucius had grown fond of the small griffin and people often found it trailing him as it pounced at his robes in a rather playful manner. Which, this lead to Harry’s gift from the Narcissa and Lucius, since Harry couldn’t use Hedwig anymore, they had gotten him a beautiful falcon they had trained for him to use for his mail. Draco got one to of course they were clutch mates so they got along rather well. Draco had bought him a few new books that had come out that year that Harry had been waiting for to come out, as well as a pair of black dragon hide boots that reached his knees. Bellatrix had, had Lucius help her in finding someone to create a set of throwing knives with Phoenix’s carved into the blades with roses twining around the hilt of the blade, as a gift from her to him. What surprised him more was what Severus had gotten him, since he never had given him anything before it the past. He had gotten Harry a book full of pictures made up of everyone he deeply cared about in it, as well as pictures of his mother and father from when they were growing up until they died. 

Harry felt a swell of strange emotions in his chest, out of everything he’d gotten this was special to him. It had everyone he’d lost Regulus, Abraxas… not a single face he knew wasn’t present in the book. He couldn’t help it when he threw himself at the male and hugged him. Severus had done something he never would have expected from the male and to him it was a priceless book he would always cherish. Severus had been reluctant to hug him back, but he eventually gave in with a sigh. He could feel over the link when it had happened that Tom felt a bit jealous, but also happy that would now always have something that he could remember those long dead with. 

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered that day. 

_\--_

_“How did you do it?”_

_Severus sighed with a usual drawl, “It was simple really… all I had to do is pull memories of those people and bring them to life in this book. I had others help me with the other memories, but I did not tell them as to what they would be used for. Though, I suspect that a few knew as to what it was for none the less.”_

_Harry swiped his arm over his eyes to clear away the unshed tears he had yet to reveal, “I… Thank you Severus… this means more to me then you could ever know.”_

_“You’re welcome Orion,” Severus said softly, giving him a rare slight warm smile before it quickly vanished._

_Harry smiled back and clutched the book close to his chest as Tom pulled Harry back up into his lap. The Dark Lord resting his head on his shoulder to look at the book as Harry started from the beginning. The pictures moved and waved after him, bringing a smile to his lips as fond memories of the people on each page flitted through his mind._

_\--_

Now that Harry thought back on it all, he supposed Tom had a bit to do with the book which, pointed to what Severus had said about certain people knowing regardless on being told or not. He was to say the least surprised that the Dark Lord even remembered them, considering he really didn’t pay much attention or mind to them when they were around. It warmed his heart more than anything to know that Tom remembered them and gave Severus those memories of them, to him to create such a book. Tom was always doing things for Harry since Harry came into the Dark’s care. What had made him even more ecstatic was that Lucius had told him there was a portrait of Abraxas within the mansion now after having removed it from one room to the hall area near the foyer. Harry hadn’t made it a habit to explore the mansion when he’d first gotten there, and even when he finally went to Hogwarts and such he still hadn’t wandered to the others rooms in the mansion. 

However, the whole incident as Briar Rose, or Phoenix as some knew the persona as, had pulled out a lot of surprises for him that Christmas. He spent some time talking to the portrait that bore a part of Abraxas within it. The man had been stunned to learn Harry and Phoenix were one and the same. Lucius had told him of course but as always the man refused to believe something without first seeing it. So Harry had once again brought Briar Rose out just to show he was who he said he was, though his memories helped to confirm that as well. They spent rather long moments in deep discussion over the events that happened short after his passing from Dagon Pox and later events that lead Harry to ever traveling back in time in the first place. 

Abraxas was rather distraught to learn of how Tom’s slowly deteriorating mind during that time had strayed from the original goal to the point of pointless deaths. He was also rather upset that Harry had been pushed to, quite literally, snapping both mentally and emotionally when he was Briar Rose. He recalled the approach they had started for the war before his passing, however he seemed to greatly approve more so with the direction they were taking now. It was interesting bouncing ideas of the older Malfoy, even though he was just a painting now. It was around the time they were discussing werewolves and the political movements needed to ensure the induction back into society that Tom came to join the conversation, which in turn effectively started them all over to the beginning of the topic. 

It was after a moment, that Tom remembered why he’d even come to interrupt their conversation. Saying he had another surprise for Harry that he thought the younger male would greatly appreciate. Harry asked him what it was, but Tom refused to answer, forcing Harry to follow him in puzzled silence until they reach the lounge room. What met Harry there made his face light up as though Christmas had once again started all over for him. There sitting in the Malfoy living room was Sirius and Remus. They spoke for a long time, under the supervision of Tom that is, and it was around then Sirius seemed to grow uncomfortable as it turned to the topic of Dumbledore. 

_\--_

_“What is it Sirius?”_

_“Well prongslet, we both got a letter from Dumbledore a few days ago asking to help in the search for you…”_

_“Me?” Harry tilted his head confused at first “Oh… you mean me as Harry Potter… the name I forsook?”_

_Sirius nodded, “Yes, it will be rather hard to lie to him right now so Remus and I have been away from the Order and Dumbledore all together. We know you’re happy where you are and from what you have told us I am rather proud that you are no longer in that old codgers grasp.”_

_Harry looked to Tom who was watching silently and said man raised a brow at him, “Yeah… I’m glad to be where I am too.”_

_Tom smirked before a spoke up, “If you want… we can keep you updated on current events to keep you in the know of what is going on when Harry is involved with something. If you should ever need pointers I am sure Harry can help you with keeping your cover as well as his well hidden.”_

_Harry nodded then paused, before looking to Sirius, “I have a home under the name Orion Black… I will be creating a port key for both you and Moony… If anything and I mean anything goes wrong and you need a place to hide then you know that you have a safe place where my home is. It is an un-plotted piece of land and it has anti-owl and anti-tracing wards on it. The wards are my own design and are a rather complex set of wards that are not recorded in the database at the ministry. They only have papers that claim that the wards are of my own standard design.”_

_“Aren’t you afraid that they’ll find out?”_

_“Honestly… no. I built them that way for a reason and if they find out then it is because they were trying to get into my home illegally,” He smirked, “And since in no way is my secrecy on my wards is in no way considered illegal then it matters not.”_

_“But it is illegal to falsify documentation on such things,” Sirius pointed out._

_“This is true, but I have the standard wards as well,” the look on Sirius face showed puzzlement so he elaborated, “If one were to test my wards they would take note that under the pile of wards I have added are the standard version of wards I use for most residents or shop owners. Therefore the documentation is not falsified and thus, justified. The wards on top would be noted through magical means to have been added after the placement of the standard wards…”_

_“And in turn you would be clear of any charges put on you… clever… never thought you to be so… Slytherin,” Sirius hummed._

_“To be honest my first year the hat had wanted me in Slytherin house… I told it not to, but after… in light of all I found out I am rather upset that I had let other people’s prejudice rub off on me and affect my decision in what I was going to do in my life. In a way being Orion Black helped me to gain the choice I never had back, just as Evan Spring has done the same, though a guise they must be for my own protection I will never regret the choices I have made willingly,” Harry told him softly._

_Shock colored both the male’s visages, “What? Really, is that true?”_

_Harry nodded, “First year when I boarded the train to Hogwarts I met Ronald Weasley, the youngest male to the Weasley family. At first I believe I was a bit elated that someone actually wanted to talk with me and we got along real well at first. It didn’t help that when we arrived at the school that Draco had to insult the first person I had become friends with… but I should have shaken that hand… I should have never of let the prejudices of what I had heard before that moment to push my own personal choices. I should have never of become a Gryffindor…then… maybe I would have been free of what happened the following years… I would have been where I am earlier… even if it meant that if it had happened earlier, that I would have been an actual Death Eater.”_

_Sirius and Remus shared a look, before Tom interjected, “It is possible you wouldn’t have been a Death Eater, if I found out you were a Horcrux then I know I would not have made you one.”_

_Sirius choked, “Horcrux!? You are a living Horcrux?”_

_Harry grimaced before shooting Tom a look that clearly said ‘Thanks a lot for nothing,’ Tom only smirked at him, “Yeah… I found that tidbit out on my own and later told Tom about it… it was by luck really that I found it out. I was having internal issues with things going on in my life that was rather hard to sift through at first. It was during the first task when I spoke to the dragon that I learned of what I needed to do and afterwards I quite literally stumbled upon it… I asked Tom about it, but at the same time I kind of… opened a new kind of scenario in mine and his life…” Harry looked to Tom and Harry could see that even though Tom’s mask was up he saw the subtle softening on the edges of it that were meant just for him._

_Sirius looked between them, “… are you two…”_

_He didn’t finish the sentence and Harry’s eyes widened and blushed, ‘How the hell did he come to that conclusion?’_

_Sirius growled, “You’re only a child.” He rose from his seat and looked at Tom with a look that said he was so dead._

_Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Sit. Down. Sirius.”_

_Sirius eyes widened when he heard the tone used and it was one Harry never used for him before so Sirius knew this was serious, “But…”_

_“No…also I am not a child any more I haven’t been for over thirty years now,” Sirius gave a confused look and Harry started to explain to him and Remus what really happened the day Dumbledore attacked Briar Rose that one day, attacked him, and everything that came after that._

_Sirius blinked, “So… you’re saying, that Phoenix… was you?”_

_Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs before standing and hissing the parseltongue words that were associated with Briar Rose. Sirius gasped as well as Remus, for they knew the face well. The face of the women who had bested James Potter in battle, the very same women who had helped to raise Sirius until he’d run away and lived with the Potters. The very same women who, was well feared back in those days for her ruthless tactics in battle. Soft emeralds watched their faces silently._

_“Now you know… Orion Black, Evan Spring, Briar Rose, and Harry Potter are one and the same person… all are me and I am them and each one was created with choices I chose to make,” He sighed in the feminine voice of Briar Rose._

_Sirius looked hurt a little bit, “You could have saved them…”_

_“No, Sirius I couldn’t… I could not intercede on any major key points in the time line. I could only do very little without changing it completely and possibly creating a time paradox. Time travel has strict rules and even I knew that if I changed anything… anything at all… then I would not know how my own world would be like if I came back to it…”_

_“…but, what about your parents? How could you have just let them die?”_

_“I had too!” He shouted his hands fisted at his sides and Sirius flinched back and went silent, “I had to let them die…I watched them grow up…I helped be a part of their lives while they stayed alive during that time. Their part was too big in the time line and I couldn’t allow it to be changed. It had to happen and you have no god damn idea how I felt about it… I had to lock away my heart… every bit of it I had to shove it into the deepest recesses of my mind while I was in that time line… and because of that I had locked away important things that made me who I was and restricted me for having access to another part of me that I had denied myself. I didn’t just watch my parents die… I watched many I loved die… your brother included…” Sirius flinched at the mention of his brother, “Abraxas, Orion, Walburga, Cygnus, Druella… I watched them all die and I could do nothing about it without causing something to go wrong in our time line…I couldn’t change it…I’m sorry but I just couldn’t.”_

_Sirius stood up, he could hear the tears that should be there, but couldn’t see and he walked over to Harry and held him close, even though he felt oddly to know what he now knew of Briar Rose as being his godson, “Oh pup, I’m sorry.”_

_Harry shook his head and just buried his face in Sirius’s chest, “It’s not your fault Siri… it was never your fault, but I couldn’t do that no matter how badly I wanted too.”_

_“Hush, I understand,” Remus stayed silent, but he looked just as sorrowful as the two embracing at the moment._

_\--_

Harry had to admit, it was rather hard to hear the accusation in Sirius’s voice until he explained himself for his own actions during that time. Though, when all was said and done Sirius seemed to accept everything that had been said. He also admitted that if he’d been placed in Harry’s shoes he wouldn’t have had the strength to allow those events to happen again and that Harry was really strong to have let it happen, to go through with it even if it caused him a lot of pain to do so. The only issue now was getting Sirius to see him as an adult now and not a child anymore. 

Harry, sighed softy to himself as he sat in thought in his and Tom’s room. His fingers where lightly running over the sleeping form of his young Griffin, Ropax. Tom was out and about and today was Orion Black’s day off from work so Harry had the whole day to himself until he had to depart for Hogwarts with Draco in the morning. His thoughts went back to Sirius and Remus, they had been so surprisingly supportive of him even before he started to give them information that only Tom and the Malfoy’s knew… well other than Bellatrix, Hermione, and Snape… but if he really thought about it Snape and Bella were part of the Malfoy package in a way. 

Harry was startled from his thoughts when Nagini and Osiris entered the room. Harry’s face lit up at the sight of his snake friends. Osiris wrapped his rather large elegant form around him and lazily rested his head on top of Harry’s. Harry giggled softly, it had been a while since he’d seen the two snakes. Even during the holidays they had been rather scarce. 

**-Hello my friend, how have you been as of late?-**

**-I have been well… Nagini and I are mates now… we have been watching our brood. Nagini is expecting beautiful hatchlings-**

Harry blinked in utter surprise before smiling **–That is wonderful news, will I get to meet them after they’ve hatched?-**

Nagini spoke up first **–Yes, they will be staying nearby. We have marked the area as ours and any snake foolish enough to attack my hatchlings will find themselves at the end of my fangs. When they grow of age their own poison will be potent enough on their own to leave and find masters of their own, or simply live alone.-**

**-That is wonderful, so the nest is within the grounds I assume?-**

**-Yes, in the place where everything smells so sweet.-**

**-Oh, you mean the gardens. That is a rather lovely place to raise your family in.-**

**-In deed… this way we can be close to our master’s and close to your hatchlings that it will be easy to come around often.-** Said Osiris, which oddly enough out of the two snakes Osiris was the one sounding more formal. 

Harry chuckled and reached up to stroke the scales on Osiris’s head **–I have truly missed you my friend.-**

**-And I you Harry, my master and friend.-**

Harry smiled happily before going off into detail of all that Osiris and Nagini had missed. The three friends sat quietly and occasionally Ropax would lightly nip at his hand when he stopped petting him. Which, in turn left Harry laughing before resuming the petting once more. If there was one thing Harry passionately loved now it was magical creatures. He wasn’t sure why he liked them so much, but he just did. It was possible that he too was part creature. His thoughts went from the griffin he was stroking to the last task of the tournament. They would have a few weeks to prepare themselves for whatever came next and since they had no clues this time, they were all sitting ducks. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry and Draco looked over the platform of nine and three quarters. People bustling everywhere and Harry was happy to not that there were no news reporters anywhere. He’d thought there would have been considering the last task of the tournament wasn’t all that far away from now. They got on the train with little trouble and he was even more surprised that Ron hadn’t attempted anything like he usually did. Something wasn’t right and Harry found himself on edge. Draco seemed to sense this and in kind was rather quiet and alert as well. The only thing Harry could think about that could at least give this feeling, could only mean Dumbledore was planning something. Harry didn’t know what, but it was to peaceful for Harry to overlook. When his life was filled with dangers and chaos he knew that a peaceful break was rare and usually had an underlying meaning in it. 

They made their way to their usually cart room and sat silently until the usual group of Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw joined them. In which everything went array with Hermione, Draco, Luna, and the twins started a discussion that even Harry had a hard time keeping up with. In the end it ended up with the twins as the victors of the topic and a disgruntled Hermione and Draco glaring daggers at the twins and with Luna dreamily smiling widely with soft giggles on her lips. Harry shook his head and for once he just let his nerves melt away watching his young friends. 

These people even with the impossible odds with the way things happened to him had found a way to look past all their prejudices and become a family made up of just friends. They supported each other and argued about things that were important to them, but out of all of it there was no malice or anger behind their words towards each other anymore. Sure there was a few that still were reluctant and a bit iffy about it, but they tried and that was all he could ever ask of them. When the Hogwarts Express rolled onto the Hogwarts platform they all left together and walked over to the carriages where their group split into three groups. 

Harry paused to stroke down the nose of the Thestral that was there, “Hello beautiful.” 

“Come on Evan,” Draco called, “You have the rest of the school year to mess with Thestrals.” 

“You might, but not me…I have to be ready for whatever the next task has in store for me and the other champions. Something tells me…this time the others would have been just too simple…” He sighed and vaguely noted that Draco nodded his head. 

Harry climbed up into the carriage and they headed towards Hogwarts. The ride there was rather quiet considering it was him Draco, Theo, and Blaise. All the while Harry kept trying to come up with reasons why he was feeling so uneasy. He was sure that last time he’d been to Hogwarts the old man had sneaking suspicions that Orion and Evan might be the same people. He’d made sure over the break that Evan and Orion were out in about in town to keep that suspicion from being accurate. Yet somehow he had a feeling that maybe it wasn’t enough. Harry shivered and Draco placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Draco said to him drawing Theo’s and Blaise’s attention to them. 

“I don’t know… Ron not bugging us is suspicions enough and the fact nothing so far has gone wrong for me yet is starting to bug me,” Harry sighed. 

“Maybe your luck has changed?” Blaise asked. 

“No, I don’t think so… This is just my luck… the calm before the storm, and usually I’m always right about that. Most days my luck is horrid right off the bat,” He sighed. 

“Then do you possibly know what could cause this unease?” Draco asked. 

“The only thing I can think of is Dumbledore having figured out that Orion and Evan are the same person,” He shrugged. 

“What? Wait when did this happen?” Draco asked his eyes wide. 

“The previous task with the lake I shivered at the end when I emerged from the water. As far as Dumbledore knows only Orion’s body temperature drops significantly to the point it could kill him. Evan Spring however does not… as far as he knows Evan shouldn’t have the same problem since it is a rare condition,” Harry explained, “I can only surmise that Dumbledore saw the violent shiver I gave regardless on how well I tried to avoid and hide it and coupled with the warming charm it would have made it even more noticeable.” 

“Oh great… You think he might try something on this next task?” 

“I don’t know… I tried my hardest over the break to play Evan and Orion out in the open, not sure it helped though. If Dumbledore does try something during the tournament then I don’t know exactly when that will be or if it is part of the task naturally,” He sighed. 

Both went silent as they sat there together in thought, when they pulled up to Hogwarts they clambered out of the carriage and up to the building to get to the great hall. They had a welcome back feast from the holidays and Dumbledore reminded everyone that there was still the final task that was still left to complete. It would take place in a few weeks giving all participating time to prepare for the final task. However no one was permitted to use the Quidditch pitch until further notice, free time would be spent mostly in doors anyways considering the time of year. Way too many people would not brave to cool are of Hogwarts just yet. 

Harry chuckled at something Draco mumbled under his breath until he felt that all too subtle push on his mind and Harry’s eyes went wide. His shields clamped down and he looked over at the head table, the head master was still talking, but he was staring straight at Harry. Though, to everyone else they probably did not notice anything was up. The pressure against his mind walls were more over barring then the last few attempts the head master had attempted and it hurt quite a lot. Harry’s dragon side growled venomously, but it wasn’t just within Harry and it echoed of the walls with how loud it was. Every head in the room turned to the boy they knew as Evan Spring at the same time he yelled. 

“Get out of my head, NOW!” as he stood up and glared daggers at the old man. 

The pressure let up, but there was blood trickling from Harry’s nose. 

The pressure now suddenly gone made him feel light headed and nauseous to the point Harry had to use Draco to keep himself standing. He was outright ticked off with Albus Dumbledore, he walked over shakily till he was right up in Dumbledore’s face. McGonagall was now standing as well as Snape and Hagrid. His hands were balled at his sides, nails biting into the flesh there as he spat out his next words. 

“Where do you come off invading my mind? Oh, and don’t you dare say it was for my own good. I’m tired of people telling me what’s good for me. First people attack my family because of someone within this school did to me. I’m tired of certain students who will remain unnamed, keep attacking me physically. I’m tired of people trying to tear me and my brother away from each other and I’m tired of you always probing, looking for something without permission might I add…” He turned to everyone in the room, “I will tolerate it no more… anyone he personally attacks me from this day forward will rue the day they ever did. I am not longer playing this mister nice guy. I tried and it seems those who continue to do so still want to ruin what life I have built for myself. Those of you who have not attacked me in anyways shape or form I will remain polite and help anyways I can,” He looked back at Dumbledore. 

“Calm down Mr. Spring,” Dumbledore placated him, “I was only discerning on if you were mentally all right with what has been going on.” 

Harry hissed, “So you try to force your way into my mind to do so? You couldn’t have just asked?” 

“Mr. Spring I suggest you-“ McGonagall started to say, but Harry shot her a glare that shut her up quick. 

“It was all to make sure you were okay Mr. Spring, I could not tell if you were telling stories if you told me outright and the fastest way to get that information is to see it for myself do you not agree?” Dumbledore said still giving that Grandfatherly twinkle in his damnedable eyes. 

Harry growled, “No I do not agree… I do not know if you are aware _‘Headmaster’_ , but it is considered illegal to use Ligilimens a child and considering I am not in my final years here it is also considered mind rape on a minor… if I wanted you to see all those horrid things that happened to me then I would have given you the memory in a pensive and now I do not trust you enough to possibly tamper with my own memories…So no Headmaster I do not agree. Consider yourself warned next time you try to do this again or anything else I will make sure you are in Azkaban for it,” With that Harry turned away before pausing and looking back at him, “Or worse the Dementors kiss.” 

The entire hall was stunned silent, sweet little Evan helpful to many and friend to all had obviously snapped. Many there thought just when this was going to happen and now that it had they were unsure how to handle it. Those light blue eyes were that of stone and the air around him seemed to crackle around him. He didn’t even stay to listen to anything more of what Dumbledore said and walked down the long isles taking note that Ronald Weasley was just coming in and seemed shocked to see him coming towards the doors. The boy frowned and was going to make a snappy retort when Harry simply flicked his wand wordlessly and pushed Ronald out of the way, a lot more gently then he even felt like doing. Not even attempting to deal with the gingers bullshit just yet. 

He didn’t hear Draco follow reluctantly, but he felt him. They stalked through the halls to the Slytherin common room before Harry stopped. He stood in the middle of the room, his hands shaking at his sides. He was trying to calm down the bubbling chaos within him. As Phoenix he would have let it go without repercussion, but he had to, in order to hide who he was. He couldn’t let anyone know who he was and any notion the old man may have had about him being Orion, probably went out the window. Harry closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths and he minorly felt Draco hovering close by, but there was another presence just entering the room. 

“Would you mind, Mr. Spring, telling me what that was about?” Snape drawled. 

Harry raised a hand for silence, his dragon still growling loudly within and without. It took a while, but the professor stayed silent and patient before Harry slowly opened his eyes. He turned slowly to stare at the other male. His blue eyes still seething with that well suppressed rage that wanted nothing more than to pitch forward and tear into someone or something. 

“What just happened Severus… is Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore just used Ligilimens on me in front of teachers and students alike,” Harry reached up and touched his nose with shaking fingers, “I will not stand for it… if it was today that Evan Spring… me… was supposed to snap then that will be it. He almost had me Severus… he almost got through… if that happened then everything I’ve worked for… that Tom worked for… would be bare to his eyes. I cannot stand for that ever,” He swayed on his feet and Draco caught him before he could collapse, “Shit…” He panted as the younger male pulled him over to a couch.” 

“Did he get to see anything?” He asked. 

“I don’t think he did… not that I could tell, I was more occupied with helping my dragon enforce my mind walls to keep him out. If he did then I am unsure of what he glimpsed,” Harry sighed as he leaned back and rested his head against the back of the couch. 

“I will inform our lord, so he knows what has happened,” Snape said before turning. 

“Yes, please do…oh and Severus make sure Auntie Bella as well as mother and father are there,” He smirked at the dark male. 

Snape smirked, “I would be delighted to do so.” 

Harry chuckled before he felt a cool cloth on his forehead and something up under his nose to get rid of the blood, “Thanks Dray.” 

“Never thought the old fool would have it in him to pull that kind of stunt, what makes you think his reasons for doing it are?” 

“Well not for the reason he gave, he probably wanted to force his way in to figure if Orion and Evan were one and the same… however it is possible I might have thrown that thought out the window with my behavior… though it might be highly unlikely, I don’t know. That man wants to desperately figure out the players in the game he is in… and I can guarantee he thinks of use as players in a game,” Harry sighed. 

“Well since everyone bore witness to that and quite a number of pureblood families were there you can guarantee that many of their parents will hear of it and there will be people moving to remove the Headmaster from his seat as Headmaster of Hogwarts,” Draco said to him softly knowing the side effects Harry would have, one of which was sensitivity to sound. 

Harry sighed, “That would be great, because then I won’t have to worry about Tom ripping the wards apart… it’s a delicate process for a place so old as this and teaming with natural magical barriers.” 

“So you found the knot?” Draco asked surprised. 

“Yes, I found it before leaving to go home for the holidays. It was a pain to find. It was on the grounds near the forbidden forest, just behind Hagrid’s hut. It was real close to the ground and hidden by a stack of pumpkins. There are more layers to the barrier around Hogwarts then I had originally thought. Many were put there by Dumbledore himself. Others are rather old possibly been there since the founders had created the school, but there is a natural magical barrier there created by the area itself to protect the magical beings within the land. How it got mingled in I have yet to find out, but Tom assures me with patience he could remove the barriers that are not needed and the natural will be left untouched. Hopefully this is true… if the natural barrier is connected to one of Dumbledore’s barriers then it is possible that he could damage the land and it could lash out quite violently.” 

“Wow… you know a lot about this sort of thing don’t you?” 

“I have to Draco warding is a job or mine…well more a hobby then a job, I just made it one,” He chuckled. 

They talked for a long while, until other Slytherins joined them and then the questions shot off. Harry dealt with them as they came with as much grace and calm he usually did as Evan Spring before his exploding period. Once all was calmed down they all shuffled off to their beds for the night, each and every one of the exhausted and in need of rest and that night Harry dreamt of his Tom. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

A few weeks went by since that day in the great Hall. Ron was malicious as ever now, but since Evan Spring was no longer taking anything from anyone he was just as vicious back to the overbearing male. It wasn’t just Ron now, though many of the students who thought he was lying now were also siding with Ron and Dumbledore. These students consisted of Ron and Ginny Weasly, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and Marietta Edgecombe. So it was mostly Gryffindors, six to be précises, and the other three consisted of two Ravenclaw students and one Hufflepuff student. 

Though, the more he looked around the more he started to wonder which students also agreed with this growing group yet did not verbally speak out over it. Many that he helped during the school year continued to come to him for aid when they needed it. However, those few that were more so considered light families seemed to cling to Dumbledore like a wart. However, there were the few light families who sought him out to find out the truth. Those that had been curious enough to hear out what had truly gone on and Harry provided them willingly with information to incriminate Dumbledore in the worst light ever, causing them to turn from the light lord so easily. 

Harry was quite pleased with himself if he had to outwardly admit it. Currently he was lounging in the common room on the couch surrounded by his Slytherin friends who were doing other things at the moment. Classes had been canceled that day in favor of holding the final task for the champions. Harry had been chipping away at Dumbledore’s loyal followers and their families and after the tournament was over Tom would start to move his plans from there. The tournament was a way to show just how strong Harry was as Evan Spring only to reveal later that he was indeed a dark lord himself as well as none other than Orion Black. 

Harry sat up and cast a quick tempus to see the time, “Well… may as well start heading for the field,” He looked out the window at how gloomy and dark lake which told him it was fairly gloom outside if it was almost pitch black, “It seems this task will be taken in darkness… this should be fun.” 

“Wonder if it’ll be as eventful as the other tasks,” Draco mused. 

“If Dumbledore has anything to do with what’s going on than probably… stupid old codger is only playing into our hands,” Harry stood as he heard chuckles from the other Slytherins in the room. 

Draco chuckled, “I’m sure our Lord is greatly pleased with your endeavors.” 

Harry raised his chin a fraction with a smirk, “Of course, could you expect less of me?” 

Draco snorted, “No, and I doubt that if anyone knew who exactly you were they would be unwise to judge you or under estimate you.” 

Harry chuckled, “I doubt even then they would be unwise to under estimate me… mostly because they wouldn’t at all believe it at first.” 

“True, but they would eventually believe it none the less,” Draco assured. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Come on everyone, it wouldn’t do to have the whole tournament waiting on little ol’ me.” 

Harry heard several chuckles from the other Slytherins in the room as he strode over to the exit to the common room. They took note that they weren’t the only ones cutting it close to the deadline for the task. Harry just hoped he’d prepared for any kind of scenario he could be put in, in the final task. As the exited the castle he looked up at the sky, a shiver rolling through him as the nip in the air caught his skin. He quickly put up a powerful warming charm and glanced at Draco who was chuckling at him. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way down to the platform that looked to be where the champions were to be standing. He was surprised to only see Cedric there and he scanned the area looking for Fleur and Krum. Fleur was just exiting the castle and Krum was in a mass of people near Hermione. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders only to feel someone tap his left shoulder moments later. Harry jumped and whirled around to come face to face with the minister. Harry blinked and timidly took a step back, yes even though Evan spring was no longer taking much from people he was still rather wary of people. The Minister was silently scrutinizing him as Harry did the same back. Both were silent as they took in everything about the other and Harry wondered only minutely what the reason the Minister would be doing trying to gain his attention. 

“Um, hello sir, is there something I can do for you?” Harry asked. 

“Quite so, I have come to the understanding that Dumbledore has used the mind arts on you…is this true?” Harry blinked in surprise and then nodded. 

“Yes, and I am rather miffed about it still,” Harry said playing on the suppressed anger he still had over the issue. 

The Minister’s eyes grew wide, “Yes, well I will make it my utmost responsibility that you get your justice on his wrong doings. Assaulting a minors mind is a grave thing to do… the damage he could have done… I shudder to think just how many others he has done this too.” 

“You think he has done this to others as well?” 

“Who’s to say he has not, the reason you reacted strongly to his intrusion was because you know Occlumency correct?” 

“Yes sir I do… mother and father thought it was for the best for me to do so… so I can keep people from seeing the horrors of my past if they chose to try and read my mind,” Harry said in a softer tone playing on the pity card the Minister was sure to use with him. 

“Right they are, you should not have to relive those horrors and no one should witness them without your expressed permission either. Dumbledore will sure to stand trial for this I swear to you that he will young Mr. Spring. Your family friend… or is it cousin?... I fear I do not know which but if you prefer I will call him your cousin, Mr. Orion Black, speaks fondly of you during the times we see each other… you and young Draco. I practically feel as though we are family ourselves. So when I heard from Lord Lucius I found myself quite aghast with what had happened,” He rambled on. 

“Really I didn’t know? Orion talks about you fondly as well Minister, if I could I would vote for you, but alas I cannot until I am of age,” He said to him with a small smile. 

“Really now he speaks of me, well then I must have made a good impression on him then,” The Minister beamed. 

“Minister… can I ask something?” 

“Yes, what is it dear boy?” 

“I was wondering has there been any word on Harry Potter’s whereabouts. I mean… I haven’t read anything in the paper since people started talking about him disappearing.” 

“I am not sure Mr. Spring, not much is known, but Dumbledore claims he is in hiding, though from what I have no idea. The old coot has been saying the Dark Lord is back yet there has been no sign of him, other than the random attacks by what everyone calls the Death Eaters… for all we know they are only acting up for shear boredom,” The man sigh exasperatedly, “Yet there has been neither hide nor hair of the supposed _‘Dark Lord’_.” 

“Sounds as though he has absolutely lost his mind,” Harry said and the man started to agree with him, “Sir, um…I would like to talk to you again sometime, but the final task is about to begin Mr. Black speaks of you often and well I can think of no other person to talk to about what has been going on with what’s being said about my family.” 

“Mr. Black speaks of me?” The minister thought this over before nodding and looking at Harry again with a gentle smile, “I would love to talk with you again. I will send word when I have the time to speak with you. It has been frighteningly worrying about what has been going through the news about you and your family… I hope to help anyway I can.” 

Harry internally smiled as he successfully turned the conversation in his favor. It really hadn’t taken much surprisingly. Just agreeing with the man and complimenting him on words based off of Orion Black seemed to be enough for the man. It was rather sad that he so easily manipulated the topic so well. If he could get people of the backs of the Malfoy’s then that would be highly pleasant. He wouldn’t have to worry about Draco being pulled away from his family and even though Tom had offered to take them in he doubted the man wanted to adopt the younger Malfoy heir. He nodded to the man and the bid each other farewell and the Minister wished him luck on the final task. It was then Harry turned to the imposing green shrubbery that stood before everyone. 

He could feel the magic as well as see it rolling off the place. He now understood why no one was allowed to come to the field even for Quidditch practice. The thing was alive and would protect itself by destroying anything it saw as a threat and to it wizards were the threat. Harry inwardly felt wary, there could be any number of things in there and to be honest he was not entirely looking forward to any of it. All he could do was hope he was prepared for anything that could be within the place. He glanced to the other champions that came up next to him. Fleur looked rather frightened, but had a resolved look to her features. Krum was probably just was wary, but not frightened, just as Harry was. Cedric looked like he’d just swallowed something distasteful, but he too had a resolved look upon his features. 

Dumbledore started to announce what the task was about and Harry found out that the Tri-Wizard cup would be in the dead center of the maze, waiting for the first champion to come upon the cup for the win. The points earned would determine the winner by both skill, time taken, and spell work used. If given excellence in all categories then it was possible for even the last place recipient to win the tournament or possibly put the first placer out of reach entirely from the others. Harry internally smirked at this, but was also annoyed. He didn’t know if he would be watched and as far as he could tell there would be no magical cameras following them as there had been in the second task. 

He looked over at Dumbledore and wondered just what he’d done to manipulate this part of the tournament as well. He would have to be careful of what he did within the green walls of the maze. He didn’t want to slip up like last time, but if he was forced to then there would be nothing he could do to stop Dumbledore from doing what he would do next if he decided to confront him about his fighting capabilities. 

He sighed internally, he hoped it would come to that, but with the progression of each task seemingly getting harder and harder to complete he wonder just how he was going to get through this one. He was more prepared than the others that, was for sure, but too much of it was in relation to Briar Rose as well as Orion Black, then that of Evan Spring. Yes Evan was a prodigy, but he wasn’t a master in fighting as Briar Rose was or a master at creating and constructing spells as Orion Black was. Evan spring was neither of these, well not masters anyways and he had to always restrain himself from doing something either of them are known to do, let alone acting as they have. Even with the change in attitude that Evan underwent he was still kind and open to people who wanted or needed help. 

Harry shook his thoughts off and tried to focus on Dumbledore explaining that there was a number of different obstacles and challenges within the maze they would have to overcome. However, the headmaster revealed not of those challenges and Harry sighed softly. He heard he would be the first to enter and given five minutes before the next champion entered the maze and so on. Harry readied himself as he waited for the sound of the cannon, when it sounded he was off into the passage before him before it closed slowly behind him. 

Looking forward Harry mumbled a spell under his breath that transformed his ears to his dragon one’s and his eyes into slits. His nails sharpened slightly as he moved forward, wasting no time to move towards his target. Harry could see anything that showed he was under surveillance so he proceeded till he caught a scent on the wind that made his hackles bristle. There were Acromantulas’ in the maze and from what he could tell there was also the scent of many other creatures as well. One’s he was no familiar with. He cursed under his breath because now he really hoped he wasn’t under surveillance. He could pull off being taught certain spells, but fighting was something he couldn’t pull off unless he was forced to do so. Grimacing he didn’t like that thought, mostly because if he allowed himself to fight as Briar Rose usually did then he was more than likely going to lose himself to the blood lust he knew was still deep within him. 

Harry walked slowly until the smell of fire assaulted his nose and he grimaced, _‘Now what’s in here that makes that scent permeate the air?’_ Harry thought to himself. 

Without warning something came, sailing in his direction and Harry was barely able to dance out of the range of the rather large stinger that had come at him. Grimacing Harry looked at the Blast-Ended Skrewt with distaste. Hagrid had a hand at some of the creatures in the maze… that he was sure of. He dodged another lunge from the Manticore Fire Crab Hybrid. Harry nearly fell over when it rushed his direction with the strange way it blasted itself forward. This thing was rather violent and was much larger the three foot one’s he remembered Hagrid having bred. 

“Geez, why’d they have to employ Hagrid’s grueling beasties in this,” Harry said out loud as he sent a severing hex at the thing. 

It cried out in anger as the well placed hex sliced through the thick hide like armor. Though, it wasn’t enough to stop it from attacking him again. He just hoped the damned thing wouldn’t use it’s rather explosive propulsion ability it seems to have. What he also hoped was that the female of this species wasn’t close by. It was troublesome dealing with the male version already. He jerked back and growled at the beast when it swung its stinger at him. When it turned Harry only had a fraction of a second to move and even that wasn’t enough as the explosive propulsion the beast had struck his left arm, burning the flesh there and Harry gritted his teeth in pain. 

“Damn…I can’t use my healing in case I’m being watched,” He growled under his breath. 

He looked at the beast and studied it’s movements. He would be able to defeat it, he just had to land a well-aimed and powerful spell to sever the armor. He thought over the many spells he had learned that would be acceptable as Evan to use. He readied himself and waited patiently. When it came back at him once more Harry struck out with the spell. 

“ **.:** Avskarande-Piasu **:.** ” It was a severing spell that was of the grey variety, though unknown to many as a darker grey spell. 

It was a hybrid spell almost forgotten by most, a clever spell created between Swedish and Japanese words. In short it meant severing pierce, A spell strong enough to slice even through muggle steel. A spell that would be enough for the thick hide of the magical beast, before him and just as the spell hit Harry could already see the affects. An X shape appeared on the armored hide and cut deep, causing the beast to squeal before it fell to the ground in four pieces. It’s insides pilling out onto the grass and under the brush nearest to it. Harry watched as the brush seemingly came to life and started to feast on the beast’s fallen form. 

Sighing Harry looked down at his left arm. The burn was rather bad even the healing spells he used when going against Ron was no match for this magical burn. He hoped that he’d be able to heal it without scarring once this was all over. Looking around he sighed and walked forward leaving his arm limp at his side as he pressed on. He knew locator charms would work, the whole place was laced in a magic that stopped anyone from using them. So the idea of using them was very moot. 

Harry was turning another bend when a very loud his assaulted his ears and his eyes went wide in utter astonishment. They had a damned basilisk in the maze. The creature alone was very powerful in its own right. Depending on its age the basilisk’s stare could either kill or just simply petrify you. On top of that the basilisk’s skin was impervious to many spells, though depending on the spell used they were invulnerable to it. In fact many dark spells could easily tear a basilisk apart, but light spells could usually only knock them out. The spell he’d used on the Blast-Ended Skrewt was one that would be ineffective on a Basilisk. Harry had no idea where they got the beast or how Dumbledore talked them into letting them use it for the task, but Harry was sure this fight was going to break him. As Harry Potter he had gotten rid of the large snake with a sword and that was just barely coming out with his own life intact. 

This time he was Evan Spring and regardless of his skills he was not going to let this snake kill him. If it came to a fight he would be forced to fight as Briar Rose would. That thought alone made a dreadful chill run straight down his spine and bile rise up. Dumbledore had played his chips well this time, Harry had been so focused on the possibility that the man would get Orion and Evan in the same place that he had let slip the fact there was still much the old fool could do in this tournament. Harry closed his eyes and faced the direction the hiss came from. 

**-So hungry… stupid humans threw me in here…no respect…All there is to eat is the spiders that I’ve found so far…I smell humans and the lion creature…-** The snake was practically mumbling to itself in a disgruntled manner and Harry dared not to answer it in fears of revealing just exactly who he was. 

“Oh dear, Merlin is that a Basilisk?” That voice be longed to none other the Cedric Diggory. 

Harry cursed under his breath as the snake turned to the idiot **–Humans… I will kill and eat you whole to satisfy my hunger… to bad my stare cannot yet kill, but my venom shall do the trick quiet easily-**

Harry sighed in relief and opened his eyes, careful to not look the beast directly in its easy. However, Cedric being the fool he was wasn’t as lucky and accidently stared into the beasts eyes. His whole body locked up and his skin grew pale showing the affects the snake had on him. Harry cursed and pushed Cedric away and used the boy’s wand to cast a spark for the people to come find him. Harry turned back to the Basilisk and taunted it before rushing down a maze path. Harry shivered as he felt it close on his heels and right as he felt it about to strike he dodged and point a well-aimed **.:** Bombarda **:.** at its head. 

The large snake wavered a bit before angrily lunging at him **–Insolent hatchling… you will be eaten painfully-**

Harry laughed and blasted the snake once again. He could discern that the snake was very much a male. The magic pointed to it as well as the voice given. He dodged the snake slowly falling into old habits as Briar Rose, something that quiet literally slipped his notice. His usually icy blue eyes as Evan, were lit up and sparkling with excitement. Without thinking Harry let his dragon in alongside his excitement and landed a well-placed punch at the end of the snake’s snout, sending the snake’s head down to the ground. The snake groaned and Harry found t highly amusing to play with the snake. 

He heard the sound of his dragon chuckling within his mind, _~This, inferior beast’s, eyes will not affect you Ux Bahamuti you do not have to fear it’s binding spell of paralysis and death~_

Harry blinked in surprise, _‘Really?’_

_~Yes~_

_‘That’s bloody brilliant to know, thanks~_ He felt the dragon chuckle again, but stayed in the forefront of his mind alongside him. 

The Basilisk’s eyes met his and it chuckled **–And now you will meet a bloody end foolish Hatchling-** It lunged and Harry dodged it easily **–How? Our eyes met you should be paralyzed-** It hissed in anger. 

_*It is useless against one who is from the blood of dragon’s*_ Harry said in the dragon tongue. He wasn’t sure if all dragons were immune to the snakes stare, but the dragon in him didn’t dispute it so he guessed he was right. 

The snake stopped and watched him, it’s tongue flicking out rapidly to taste the air, **-The dragon’s tongue… I know not of what you speak… however… dragon legends live long it seems… Dragonborn.-** The Basilisk curled in on itself in thought. **–Very well… leave me, and I shall attack you no longer.-** Harry tilted his head in a questioning manner, but anyone who may be watching would think he looked confused about the large snake’s unmoving body. The snake laughed a hissy laugh **–I value my life to much to go against a creature made in the union of a powerful wizard and a dragon. Dragons are a snakes better, they rule over us even though my kind is considered the king of all snakes they still govern us as well. Yes, even the less intelligent o f the dragon race that was left behind…. Oh, do not look surprised hatchling Basilisk’s remember well of the old legends, only a basilisk not born to a basilisk would not know of these legends. Now leave I grow hungry…okay I will not eat your human companion I paralyzed, I will hunt elsewhere.-**

It was fun conversing without speaking the snake language. The snake read his every facial expression and every body movement and conveyed it in the right way. Harry had almost expected to this Basilisk to be as the same as the one in the chamber. However, after coming to know Tom he’d found that basilisk had only ever known the inside of the chamber it had lived in. The one he conversed with, however it had not and had possibly lived with others of its kind at one point or another. Its build was rather small compared to the one from the chamber, showing it was still maturing. 

He minutely thought about Fleur and Krum, but out of the other three champions he was sure the other two could handle themselves against a maturing Basilisk. Fleur more than Krum because, of her Veela heritage. It was fun to learn that snake that snakes and dragons had a form of hierarchy. He’d never known about any of this and it left him rather curious. Maybe he could ask the minister where the basilisk was raised later on, so he could indiscreetly track it down later to learn more. That’s if he didn’t get killed or one of the other two champions left didn’t kill it. Shaking his thoughts off he pushed forwards. Harry’s sharp, slitted dragon, eyes taking in his surroundings and looking for traces of Acromantulas. Last thing he needed was one too- 

He spoke to soon as an Acromantula dropped straight on top of him, “Shit!” 

Harry struggled with the large spider as it pressed its full weight onto of him. With a growl Harry shoved the fuzzy spider off of him. It wasn’t anywhere near the size of Aragog, but it was fairly big in size itself. About the size of a large horse so far at least, but Harry’s dragon strength could deal with the creatures brute strength easily if he pushed himself to do so. Harry mentally sighed that it had to be just his luck to run into one beast after another in this forsaken maze of confusion. He’d run into creatures of different types and had yet to find himself at a dead end. Which, for him was rather odd that he hadn’t found one yet, but even he knew it was only a matter of time for him… so he hoped anyways. 

A loud scream filled the air causing Harry’s eyes to widen as he understood the scream to be that of Fleur Delacour. Harry growled under his breath and sent an **.:** Arania Exumai **:.** Sending the spider flying over the maze wall and out of sight, hopefully he hadn’t just made the situation worse than it already had been. He dashed down the maze path before him, trying to mentally calculate where the scream had originated from. He couldn’t afford to lose Fleur’s support in all of this. Unlike Cedric Fleur and Krum were a strategic move he needed in his plans and losing them to this maze was not an option. However, there was no need for concern as, as soon as he turned the corner he slammed straight into Fleur, both falling to the ground in a heavy heap of limbs. 

“S-sorry,” Fleur said as she pulled herself apart from him, “I was trying to outrun zee rock golem z’ey placed in zee maze.” 

“A rock golem? Are they trying to kill us? I just faced off a Blast-Ended Skrewt, a Basilisk, and a Acromantula,” He ground. 

“B-basilisk? Acromantula? Dear Merlin it really does sound like z’ey’re trying to kill us,” Fleur groaned, “Seen anyone else?” 

“Yeah, Cedric… right as he was getting petrified,” Harry sighed. 

Fleur’s eyes went wide, “You left him z’ere?” 

“No, of course not, I wouldn’t do that… well, unless they’re my enemy, but that is beside the point, I sent a flare up with his wand and the Basilisk wasn’t going to eat him,” Harry defended himself. 

“Or so you ‘ope,” she sighed. 

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t harm him,” Harry smirked and fleur rolled his eyes. 

“Zo damn confident you are Spring,” she smirked. 

At that moment a rather harsh breeze came through and they both stared down the path in wide eyes, “Run!” Harry shouted, before taking off with Fleur down the path. They both came to a turn that lead straight into a dead end, but had two paths on either side just before the end. They dove to an opening, only to turn in time to see each other on a different path before the path sealed off and they could no longer see one another. 

“Zee you at zee finish line Springe!” Fleur shouted and Harry laughed before responding in kind with a _‘you too!’_

After talking with Fleur he was more cautious more than ever that there were possibly more dangers to the maze then he’d ever thought possible. A shiver raced down his spine as he pushed on away from his now dead ended path. Now that he knew the maze shifted and changed it was possible that he could easily be going in circles as well. This just made him mentally weary now and he was sure that the tiredness would soon seep into every other part of his being and not just the mental. Oh, he knew his limits… but no one else did. It was on another run that he came upon a puzzling mist that filled the area. He blinked a few times and just stared at the mist unable to comprehend just what he was looking at. Taking a deep breath he hesitantly stepped into the mist like substance and at first felt no different until he took a few more hesitant steps in and he suddenly felt a lightheadedness that left him feeling as though he’d been turned upside down and Harry nearly laughed as he waved his wand and dispelled the ant-gravity mist that scattered to the spells affects. 

Shaking his head he continued on, “Silly as well as dangerous things in the maze. Either they’re trying to give a sense of humor to offset the dangers here or they’ve just thrown a bunch of things together as a ridiculous test to see who had the large spell repertoire. Sighing Harry continued on until he came to a long corridor that showed something glowing at the end of it. Harry didn’t need his dragon sight to know that it was the goblet however, there were signs that something was guarding the cup. Harry crept forward avoiding the roots that had started to sprout up around him in an attempt to distract and panic him, even though he got rid of the roots easily as they tried to wind themselves around his legs and feet. He was about to step past and opening when a spell went flying in his direction. Harry dodged and turned to look only to find that the one who fired the curse at him was none other than Viktor Krum. 

Harry’s eyes went wide as he quickly evaded a spell and cast aside another, “Krum? What the hell?” 

Krum didn’t say anything, but looking at the male’s eyes he could see that he was under a control spell of some kind, possibly even the **.:** Imperius **:.** itself. Harry cursed as another spell was flung at him and Harry was forced to deflect it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to dodge and defend for long especially with the roots become more active as time drew on. Without another thought Harry leapt forward and spun out of the way of another curse, while dancing over the roots with relative ease before landing a side swipe hit to the male’s head with his foot as he swung it up to knock the male out. 

Breathing a sigh of relief he watched the male’s unconscious form for a long moment before picking his wand up and firing off the sparks needed to show his location as the roots started to pull him up under the hedges. It was a shame that Viktor would be unable to finish the maze and he was angry that someone dared to impede the male’s victory in such a way. Sighing he turned to walk down the path he’d been on only to curse and realize it had sealed off at some point. Growling Harry took a random path once more before coming across a something he didn’t at all think should be in a maze. 

He remembered the size of fluffy, Hagrid’s three headed dog that was in relation to Cerberus, but this creature was just as big, but it had three heads. Harry remembered the muggle tales of a Chimera and this was a very accurate description of it. The beast had a lion’s head, a goats head, and the head of a snake for its tail. However the snake tail was that of a Black Spitting Cobra, the scale blending in with the goat like hindquarters that were dusted in a black ink fur, before fading into the dark brown fur of the lion, who’s front paws scoured the earth beneath it in a way of intimidation. It roared and charged at Harry. The only way for Harry to go was back the way he came, so instead he did something rather daring. He ran towards the beast and just as it was swiping at him Harry dove under the beast sliding across the ground under it and out the other side. 

However, the swipe hadn’t entirely missed it’s mark, and had scrapped Harry’s entire right side, just under his wand arm and to his back. Hissing in pain Harry stood and three a very powerful severing curse at the beast cutting its snake tail clean off, just as the snake was about to take a bite at him. It roared in pain and thrashed about giving Harry the escape time he needed. Without thinking on his injuries any longer than necessary he dashed down the maze path, just barely making it to the next section before it closed off the area the Chimera was in. 

Harry paused and looked down at his right side. It hurt like hell and there was nothing Harry could do to change that fact. He had been fooling people all term that he healed like a normal human being, and if he attempted to heal now it would cause suspicion. Groaning Harry tried to ignore the pain flaring up in his right side, as he made his way down the path. He turned in time to see the cup and moved as fast as he could, before stopping at the end and looking in every direction he saw that was opened to his eyes. Was it possible the Chimera had been the goblet’s guardian? He hesitantly walked forwards, not taking note of the mist at the base of the cup podium. 

Within seconds he was reliving his worst nightmares, everything he’d ever feared or still feared plus the new fears that came later on in his life. Harry was almost hyperventilating when a part of his mind told him that it wasn’t real. That none of what he was seeing, hearing, or feeling was real. He tried to focus on that part of his mind and the spell he needed to dispel such a spell being used on him. When he came to he was on the ground with roots wrapped around his right leg tightly, obviously having wrapped around his leg when he was panicking over his mental incapacitation. He flinched violently at the fire lacing the claw marks on his side and back, and to add to the pain his ankle had been sprained when the roots had grabbed hold of him in his state of delirium. 

“Merlin… if I ever find out who made this maze and put these things in it…I swear to give them a damned earful,” Harry hissed in agitation, his dragon side just as furious as he was. 

Harry severed the roots from around his leg and limped, the rest of the way to the cup. Now that the mist was dismantled he was sure Fleur would be able to get to the cup rather easily now if she hasn’t won already. Harry grabbed for the cup and in his pain idled, mind he did not take note of the odd magic attached to the cup already. Something almost like runes appeared upon his the skin of his wrists and then out of nowhere bindings resembling that of shackles appeared upon his wrists. His eyes went wide and he was whisked away. When he landed he looked up in panic looking at cheering faces, before the cuffs around his wrists activated once more and then he was yanked away from the cup and whisked away elsewhere once more. The strained of both port keys causing him to blackout before he made it to his second destination. 


	28. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Something almost like runes appeared upon his the skin of his wrists and then out of nowhere bindings resembling that of shackles appeared upon his wrists. His eyes went wide and he was whisked away. When he landed he looked up in panic looking at cheering faces, before the cuffs around his wrists activated once more and then he was yanked away from the cup and whisked away elsewhere once more. The strained of both port keys causing him to blackout before he made it to his second destination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

All had been going well, and Tom had watched the proceedings with rapt attention. None of the champions knew it, but there were hidden magical cameras everywhere within the maze. The cameras captured the proceedings within the maze at many different angles, giving the audience just the action packed thrill seeking adventure that each person went through. Four screens, four champions and many dangers just around almost every bend. Tom was mostly stuck on the one screen that showed Harry even though he was keeping watch on the others as well. After the final task he had planned on attacking Hogwarts as Voldemort, before sweeping in as young politician Mr. Thallorian alongside the rest of the ministry that would have a field day with the cleanup. He hadn't told Harry before he'd felt to go back to the school about his plan, just so the boy didn't have much to worry about other than the final task. He also hadn't told him about his persona's change in political position. 

The minister himself had gotten the votes he needed to place Mr. Thallorian as the Understudy of the ministry which was basically a second in command when it comes to political power. If something ever happened to the minister he would step in and take over until voting for a new minister. Tom smirked as he watched Harry dispatch of the horrendous beast that Dumbledore announced was called a Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was gruesome, but a crowd pleasure none the less, people were going crazy over the proceedings. Fleur, Cedric, and Krum also faced off various creatures up until Cedric was paralyzed by a young Basilisk, mostly due to foolishness of drawing the great snake's attention. 

Harry got away, speaking the dragon tongue seemed to have a similar affect as parseltongue had on a snake. Though, Tom could tell the snake did not know what he'd said yet it was curious to see the great snake backed off and left not only Harry alone, but the Cedric boy as well. The boy was lucky that Harry had even saved his scrawny arse. Already a group was dispatched to go find the boy, since he wasn't likely to finish the task and Harry had lit off a spark for him from the boy's wand, so they could pinpoint the location. Harry found himself at the mercy of an Acromantula, until a scream resounded from the blond female and he blasted the beast away before taking off towards the sound. 

It wasn't long before he ran into the blond girl who went by the name Fleur. He had been impressed that Harry had gained the Quarter-Veela's trust. It gave them a foot hold in France. It would ensure that if anything went wrong they had a place to fall back on. It wasn't long before the hedges to the maze forced them apart leaving both of them on opposite sides of the maze wall that now encompassed the area there. Tom was surprised when a Chimera appeared next. Harry escaped it, but only because he'd severed the beasts tail causing it some rather great pain. 

Tom sighed, this tournament seemed to be more violent than reports on it from the past few times it had cropped up. He knew it was rare to find a Basilisk, but a Chimera was far more, rare then a Basilisk was. To think they would use two great beasts in this tournament did not settle well in the pit of his stomach. Something was not right, this was leading to something yet he knew not of what. He looked over to Dumbledore watching the man silently. He was all too concentrated on Harry's position and he looked grim. What did the old fool see that could make him react in such a way? If he suspects Evan and Orion as one person then he should not react in such a way. Unless… 

Tom looked back at the screen just as the younger male reached out to touch the cup. He stood and even though he knew Harry wouldn't hear him he shouted at him not to touch the cup right as people started to cheer, drowning out his voice. In a flash of light he vanished and showed up in the area he started at only to look up with horror filled eyes meeting Tom's stare head on before he was ripped away cruelly from the cup he'd been clutching too. Tom nearly lost his control, his face went rigged and closed off before his narrowed eyes fell on Snape who was sitting next to him. 

"We are putting off the attack," Tom spoke icily, his aura in tight control. 

Snape nodded and whispered, "Yes, My Lord." 

Tom's eyes went back to Dumbledore, "I want you to find out where they took him. I want you to do everything in your power to assist him even if it means blowing your cover under stood?" 

Snape nodded, "I will do all I can, My Lord." 

Tom got up, catching Dumbledore's eye. Lucius had been glamoured as his Mr. Thallorian persona, to keep things from being known to early that the politician and Voldemort were one and the same. The persona he was assuming at the moment was a dear friend to Severus Snape, however Dumbledore could feel the magic he had not altered in this form. He'd done so, so Dumbledore would guess right if he attacked the school on just who was responsible for it however, now those plans had to change and fast. When he got Harry back he planned on letting the boy destroy this very man, for he'd done far more to his mate then he'd done to him. His dragon growled menacingly in his own head, not allowing the vocalization to happen outwardly, though he desperately wanted too. 

His tight control was all that stood between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Snape slightly shifted as the mark burned against his flesh because of the Dark Lord's ire. Lucius was doing a splendid job on keeping his face from showing pain, though it showed the proper concern and fury the man needed when a situation like this arose. Mr. Thallorian was supposed to be a kind man who took the people's worries and concerns to heart and that made him fiercely protective of people and wanting to bring a change to the current system the wizarding world had. Because of this Thallorian had gained the trust of the minister and the Aurors at the ministry, let alone numerous other officials that he'd met as Zane Thallorian. Even after his outburst with Dumbledore, when Briar Rose vanished, was over looked as protectiveness. 

Tom swept from the area, those who were under his command there remained seated and waited for everything to settle before their lord called them for the meeting they knew was coming. Tom looked over at the Minister was yelling out in a panic over the vanishing act of the student that one of his prized workers cherished. Little did the man know that they were actually one and the same being. He knew Lucius would be busy trying to be Mr. Thallorian considering all that just happened and he would show up at the meeting when he was sure everything was in place. 

Tom apperated to his mansion and called for one of the Death Eaters that was there waiting for the signal. They all could feel the man's anger and Bellatrix gave a deep frown of concern. The older male was so angered he let his glamour's drop, showing his creature status to those currently present. His piercing eyes narrowed and lethal as a hiss slipped past his lips. He placed his wand on the mark and gave all his followers a couple warning pulses, each pulse, was supposed to represent an hour. He gave them more than enough time by giving just two pulses through the mark. His large black wings shifted in agitation as the temperature in the room plummeted with his anger. The icy chill to it causing his Death Eaters that, were currently there to shiver in more than just cold. 

"My Lord…?" Bellatrix ventured, but said no more. 

Tom's eyes fell on her and she dropped her head in submission, "They have taken him again Bella… This time, I will kill every last one of them." 

His almost hissed out words cut in with a growl at the end and many of his followers flinched, "They have taken our Prince?" Bella looked up anger etched in her face. 

"Yes, and they will all regret they ever did so," He was now sitting upon the throne that was on a dais in the middle of the room, and his hand was gripping the armrest tightly causing the marble to splinter under his fingers. 

If there was one thing everyone knew is that when their lord was upset like this only one seemed to calm him and without that person there was little more they could do. They could only hope that someone out there would be able to bring their young prince home where he belongs. The fact that their lord was some kind of creature and a powerful one at that seemed to lift their spirits that made them excited. They knew their lord was special and that only someone who was not as they were could lead so effortlessly as he. They had seen the dragon form both he and Orion had used during the one time they'd seen them as such a magnificent creature. However, now they were just now seeing the true form that their Lord held and only made them wonder if Orion looked the same as well. Only the inner circle knew who Orion was and his true form and they more than ever were excited to know their Lord to, was similar and explained quite a bit on why their Lord favored the boy. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry was sore and cold as he awoke to a room that looked to be rather warm, other than the fact he was chained to the wall. His shoulders didn't truly hurt, but they to groaned with discomfort as he hung limply against the chains. What had awoken him were frantic and panicked whispers and as his mind became more aware he started to realize quite a lot was wrong. He couldn't feel their magic, just as he couldn't feel his dragon. Panic laced his very heart and stomach, but he stayed still listening in on those frantic whispers. 

"…how can this be?" It was a female voice one Harry knew he should remember, but couldn't. 

"I don't know… but I believe he may have been forced Mrs. Weasley," Harry almost growled in anger at Dumbledore's voice. 

"Do you know why he looks as he does?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"No, I am rather unfamiliar with this form he now has," Dumbledore murmured. 

"The Potter's never had any creature status in their line and Lily Evans was a muggleborn so there isn't any in her line… is there?" An unfamiliar voice asked. 

"If this is to be true then what about the research on muggleborns done as of late? It is possible that this indeed came from Lily Potter Nee-Evans's blood line," Another unfamiliar voice announced, this one female. 

"Dumbledore, are you sure he'll be safest here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "I mean our home has yet to be attacked by _'him'_ , but if he were to find out…" 

"If need be Mrs. Weasley we will put up more wards to protect you and your family as well as Mr. Potter," he said to her softly. 

Harry startled, _'What how can they…'_

The blood drained from his face, his glamours were down. There was no filmy feeling to his form allowing him to know he was hidden. Harry was completely exposed to everyone in the room and judging by his attire he was only clothed in a pair of pants that loosely fight his form. Probably Mr. Weasley's pants since he knew he could no longer fit into Ron's clothes. Harry calmed himself and decided it would be prudent to let them become aware that he was awake. He groaned as he tried to shift, his toes touching the ground, barely enough, to relieve a bit of the tension in his shoulders. He lifted his head with weary and yet tired eyes. He heard them quiet down, stopping all conversation though his enhanced hearing told him a few were approaching him. 

When he caught sight of Dumbledore a growl tore from him and his slitted eyes narrowed as his body tensed. Dumbledore paused, mid step and decided against getting any closer to the boy. Mrs. Weasley approached still however, though her husband cautioned her as he slowly progressed closer behind her. Harry calmed greatly as she tried soothing him with gentle words. Harry could never hate Mrs. Weasley, for she'd always been like a mother to him in the past even before Narcissa Malfoy became his latest mother. He felt his wings relax making them awkwardly tug downward on his back and brushed the floor. By the wait of them he assumed they too were bound in chains. Harry shivered slightly to the cooler air in the room before he was suddenly engulfed in warmth as someone cast a warming charm on him. 

He assumed it must have been Dumbledore, unless it was someone else that he'd told about the condition Orion Black harbored. A gentle hand made it to the side of his face, her thumb gently brushing over his scare on his forehead as though she needed to touch it to confirm what she already knew to be true. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as he stared at Mrs. Weasley's sad eyes. He knew she wanted to wrap him in a hug, but looked like she knew she couldn't mostly because Dumbledore had told them he was dangerous. 

"Oh Harry… why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you…" Mrs. Weasley said softly. 

"I couldn't…I killed them Mrs. Weasley… would you have excepted me if you had known that? That I had killed my muggle family because of an inheritance I never knew I possessed?" 

Mrs. Weasley didn't even hesitate, "Yes, I would have helped you Harry. Your like a son to me remember?" 

Harry sighed and allowed his body to slump slightly, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't… I couldn't bring myself to do so." 

"Why? Don't you trust us?" She asked softly. 

Harry looked up at them, looking at all of them, "At the time… no… I couldn't trust anyone. I was alone and scared. I was frightened of the thought that I was a murderer and that the very thing I had been fighting for had died at my own hands." 

Mrs. Weasley's hand jumped to her throat, "Harry…" 

"So it's true then," The dark skinned man named Shacklebolt said. Harry only recognized him now because he'd met the man at the Ministry a few times, "They had confirmed the fire was magic based. We had feared it was the Dark Lord or a Death Eater that somehow got past the blood wards." 

Harry snorted as his eyes zeroed in on Dumbledore, "Funny thing about blood wards… they have to work if I consider it my home… I held no attachment to it… and it never protected me from the occupants inside." 

Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled before she remembered something and she sounded like she was choking, "Albus the scares…" 

"Come on headmaster tell them they're all dying to know… how you forced me back there year after year to only endure more pain and misery," Harry hissed. 

"Come now Harry, aren't you over exaggerating a bit? Are you sure it was them that caused your scares and not someone simply pretending to be them?" Dumbledore said as a way to placate him. He growled caused the Weasley's to take a step back, "Remember Mrs. Weasley he could be influenced right now to think, feel, and believe things he normally wouldn't… for all we know the poor boy could be brain washed." 

"You bastard," Harry hissed his muscles straining against the chains and causing the metal to whine in protest. "You lying, deceitful, manipulative, conniving old fool… It wasn't enough you broke me as Evan Spring and as Harry Potter, but…" He ground his teeth, "You want me broken, you want me compliant well forget it. If I ever get out of these chains I will rip you limb from limb and I will enjoy every bit of it as I do so. You faked a prophecy about me and the Dark Lord…you painted a target on my family… and if that wasn't enough to warrant your death I have many other reasons to do so now." 

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes now looked bemused, but well hidden. Everyone else looked back and forth between the headmaster and Harry, most of them pale now as they looked at him. They didn't know what to think, but they seemed to believe the old man before them over Harry and didn't question any of it further. The door to the left opened and in walked Sirius, Remus, and Severus Snape. All eyes zeroed in on him in shock and Harry felt hope curl up in the pit of his stomach. Snape's presence insured Dumbledore still trusted the man and that alone was enough to ensure Harry would get out of there. Knowing the Dark Lord he would have ordered for him to be found and rescued. 

"Headmaster?" Severus asked. 

"Ah, Severus, Remus, Sirius… We have found our wayward Mr. Potter… but I must caution you that not to get to close to him. He has been greatly influenced and thus is not himself. We have come to the conclusion that the boy has been brainwashed and thus is thinking and doing things he would not normally do." 

Harry could tell none of them believed it and he was happy for that, "If so then why keep him chained like an animal," Remus said, "Wouldn't it be prudent to try and help him when he isn't being treated as a prisoner?" 

"It is for his own good, we do not want him accidently attacking himself or someone else when he is not entirely himself," Shacklebolt cut in. 

Harry watched Remus reluctantly nod and looked to Harry with sad eyes. To everyone else it was a sadness from one creature to another, but understanding. However, Harry knew it for what it was Remus was sad any of this was happening to him and keeping Harry from having his happier life style. Harry growled in the back of his throat and his eyes seemed to glow and they all tensed at the action, as if waiting for something to be said and it was. 

"What have you done to me old fool?" 

Dumbledore gave him a pitying look that made his hackles rise in lividness, "I'm sorry my boy we could not take chances… You currently were four cuffs, one on both wrists and ankles each one suppresses something. One for creature abilities, one for Creature magic, one for your magic as a wizard, and one for magic upon your person, placed there by another wizard. That collar you wear has many magical spells on it and we couldn't take the chance you would be able to escape with it." 

Harry tugged at his chains in anger, but he felt like a normal human being without his creature strength, "… I hate you old man, you are the one who ruined everything in my life… wasn't I broken enough that now you have to take what I had left away from me?" Harry was pissed and wasn't thinking straight. He felt something tighten in his chest. Was that fear? Harry's eyes closed tight, it sure as hell was. 

Fear was a weakness he couldn't afford to have, but being chained and without any power from his own magical properties or his Dragon's he felt as helpless as a new born babe. Harry growled, though it had more of a vicious snarl too it as Harry's eyes snapped open. He felt like a cornered animal and he was trying not to act on such a notion because it would allow the old fool to see that weakness. He looked Dumbledore dead in the eyes as everyone in the room stared at him. Sirius looked about ready to jump over to him and rip him from his chains. Severus stepped up, keeping up the appearance that he usually had back when Harry hadn't up and vanished from all of their presence. 

"Mr. Potter, cease this foolishness. I'm sure we would all like for you to expand on why you think that the headmaster ruined your life when in fact it was the Dark Lord who did so," Snape drawled, trying to use the situation to their advantage. 

Harry picked up on the ruse Severus was using and to cover any emotion he was feeling he let a very wicked smile slide across his lips causing those who were closest to him to flinch, "Why professor Snape I talk about how he falsified a Prophecy that painted a target on the backs of me and my parents. I talk about how he forced me each year to go back to my muggle relatives every year and let them abuse me in any way they saw fit. I talk about how he attacked me after creating two Persona's that just wanted to live happily… He threw Evan Spring into a place where he was forced to try and survive through things one would call torture after finding out that my creature was a dragon. I talk about how he sent Mrs. Rose to a time that was not her own, where she found out the truth behind the old fools scheming by becoming a highly skilled assassin." Everyone's including Snape's eyes widened in surprise. 

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes dimmed, _'Ah, so he knew Evan was Rose… Possibly saw their battle styles were the same while I was in the maze. I knew I couldn't hide that fact forever…'_ but now that they saw Harry supported Orion Black's features they also knew he was Orion Black as well, considering he'd used glamours on his creature markings and eyes to give the look he needed for Orion Black to be brought into being in their world. 

"Albus… is this true?" She looked to the man. 

"Mr. Weasley, it is clear he is heavily influenced by the dark it is highly probable the Dark Lord did something to the boy's mind to believe all of this," He said with his damnedable twinkle back in his eyes, "The Dark Lord is not above manipulating a child and tweaking their mind to suit his needs." 

Harry scoffed, "Sounds like you old man." 

Dumbledore carried on as though he hadn't spoken, "Do you believe Harry could act as he is now. The Harry we knew was a kind soul that stood up for the weak and defenseless and he was once friend to your son no? Surely he would have sought out his friends and befriended them regardless of anything else. What ever happened to Harry while in the Dark Lord's hands, changed him," He looked over his spectacles staring at everyone with all the seriousness he could muster in the situation. Everyone except Sirius, Remus, and Severus seemed to accept this train of thought. 

"Your fools," Harry chuckled lowly. 

"Is there anything we can do to help the boy?" A women, asked next to Shacklebolt. 

"There might be Tonks, first we'll heal his physical wounds he sustained from the battle in the maze, it seems his creature side does not heal fast. Severus do you think you can deal with helping him heal physically as well as mentally, I trust you will have far greater success in helping him heal then I could," Dumbledore said to him. 

Harry sneered in thought at the old fool, _'My healing is faster than you think old man_ , _I just never allow you to know that.'_ He continued to growl lowly, even though he could not feel the presence he his dragon, he knew he was suppressed, too far for Harry to reach him and call upon his assistance in their current predicament. Harry watched as Snape nodded still giving off the air of indifference, though he had a sneer on his lips that tried to state to everyone that he was not at all happy to do as the man said. Harry knew the man put up such a mask to fool people like Dumbledore and the others. 

"It shall be done," He walked over to Harry who glared and growled lowly at his approach. Snape seemed to hesitate as they played their game of pretend to one another the man sneering at him and making a cautious show as he approached Harry and waved his wand over Harry to assess the damage that had been done to him during the fight. The man's breath caught and his eyes went wide causing Harry to cut off his growling and stare puzzled, up at the man's expression. 

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped up only for her eyes to widen as well, "That can't be…" She looked at Harry, "How can he be pregnant?" A collective gasp filled the room and Harry looked down at his stomach in shock. 

It shouldn't have shocked him really Tom and him had been around each other through the Hols, and had definitely had many sexual encounters since their first one in the older male's office. A warm sensation filled his chest as he thought of having the man's child within him. Neither of them had planned on this that was definite. Harry had actually hoped he wouldn't become heavy with child until the war was over, but it seemed life was a cruel mistress and loved to make situations thrice as complicated as they were before. 

"How far along is he do you think?" The women named, Tonks, asked. 

Mrs. Weasley assessed what the readings said next to Severus. The man was eerily silent and staring at Harry who was now looking up at him with wide eyes, "About a couple months, give or take a week." 

"So… sometime within the last two or three months this happened?" Shacklebolt said stunned. 

Now that confused Harry, how could he have been pregnant that long? He'd had his first time with Tom over the Hols and that was bout a few weeks ago. Harry let his mind ace coming up with possible solutions, until a passage in the book on his kind went through his mind. _'…Children born between two that are of the same bloodline will be fast growing until their first year, making a child appear years older than they truly are.'_ Tom had surmised that those who had succeeded with the bonding of wizard and dragon, hadn't breed with others of their kind, instead they had mingled with people such as muggles and other wizards who didn't hold the dragon gene within. In all honesty the book said very little on dragon children bonds, though it mostly speculated that their children would grow fast like that of dragons, but with a limit on how fast they grew and when that fast pace growing slowed to a more human speed. As far as Harry and Tom knew, they were the first dragon hybrids to be together. 

Harry glanced up at them and knew with very little uncertainty they would all see the child within him grow as he stayed there with him. Harry felt a bit of panic fill him and he quickly squashed it down with a vicious vehemence. He knew as long as harry stayed here he and his child were in danger and there was very little he could do about it, unless he was freed from the runic cuffs placed on each of his limbs. His only hope at this point in time was Snape and what he could relay back to Tom about what was going on. 

"Oh poor Harry…" Mrs. Weasley had thick tears running down her face, it was obvious the women thought he'd been raped and that upset Harry greatly. 

"We'll help you dear boy," Dumbledore said to him and Harry's eyes lit up in anger. 

"You will not touch my child or so help me I WILL end you regardless on, what you believe I am capable of," He hissed. 

"Albus you can't be serious about harming the unborn child!" Mrs. Weasley shouted upset. 

Dumbledore seemed to back track, though no one but Harry and Snape took note of this, "I do not plan on doing anything to the child Mrs. Weasley. I merely stated that we would help him through this and help to keep the child out of danger." 

Mrs. Weasley settled down, "Oh…I'm sorry headmaster your right… the child should be protected. Who knows what that monster would do to the poor thing after it is born…" 

"Headmaster, we cannot keep him chained the way he is. It could cause harm to the fetus he needs to be treated more carefully," Shacklebolt said. 

Dumbledore nodded grimly, "Everyone back up," He ordered softly and they all complied. 

Dumbledore waved his wand and with wordless magic the chains attached to Harry lengthened. Another flick and Harry found himself, unable to move, before the chains were removed from the cuffs on his wrist and wings before they attached to the collar around his neck, locking around the part of the collar that had the clasp, making it impossible to remove it even if he used his parseltongue to try and do so. The old man left a good amount of chain to give him room to roam, but he knew by the looks of the length it would allow him to get within three feet of them on the other side of the room. Approval flitted through many of their features except Remus, since he thought of it like a leash one would put on a dog. 

Harry shifted when the bindings were released from around him. He watched them all like a caged animal would do and he slowly made his way over to a corner and curled up in it. His wings tucked close to him vailing him from view and his tail curled around his feet. He peered at them between the feathers of his wings. When Dumbledore tried once more to approach him Harry growled menacingly, but he ignored him as Snape stepped between the two. 

"Headmaster I do not think it wise to get near the boy in his current condition it is possible that he will lash out, his growling I can only assume as a warning to the storm," He drawled, but also looked to be trying to keep away from him at the same time, though Harry knew it was all an act, "It will be fine Severus all of his creature attributes have been suppressed so there is no worry. Right now he is more or less like a muggle would be." 

Harry shivered at that thought, yes he was very much a mortal now with the cuffs in place. Well as close to a mortal as an immortal dragon hybrid could be. He swallowed thickly as Dumbledore stepped around Snape and the man only sighed and Harry's eyes darted between the two men. He settled on watching Dumbledore's approach and Harry had to force himself to stay completely still as he continued to growl at the man. The old fool crouched down and Harry shifted his wings, to tuck them behind him to keep them out of the man's reach. He eyed the man, staying curled up, protecting his mid-section to keep it from harm. A shiver rippled through him as the grimy feeling of the light wizard's magic brushed up against him. 

"Harry, we are not going to harm you. We are here to help you, but we can only do so if you will let us," He implored to him. 

Harry snorted, "I wouldn't allow you to help me even if I was on my last breath old man. You _LIED_ to me and I can never forgive you for doing that." 

Dumbledore sighed before getting up and backing away slowly, "Severus, I trust you know how to go about helping the poor boy. We may need to call a mind healer in here to help if he does not get better." 

"Everything will go well, with how the boy is reacting however it may take a month," He drawled. 

"I will give you as much time as you need. He needs to be healed and the only one who I think is qualified for that is you Severus…" The old man said to him and Severus only sneered in distaste. 

"Headmaster, are you sure he is the only one?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"He is qualified enough to do so… Severus is a master in the mind arts and can help heal Harry's mind as well as any physical ailments. If there is something he is unfamiliar with I shall hope he comes to any of you for assistants," They nodded and took his words at face value before they all started to file out of the room. 

"Lupin, Black… I want you to stay behind with me in case the boy reacts violently," Severus drawled, causing the two to pause and wait till the others had left, now happy that at least two others stayed in the room with Snape to watch the progressing's. 

When the door closed Snape looked to Harry with a sigh, "You have the worst luck ever Orion." 

Harry sighed and relaxed now as he got up and walked over to Sirius giving him a big hug. He need the familiar embrace of someone he was close too, to calm him down, "How long?" Harry asked and when silence met him he expanded on his question, "How long will I be here?" 

Snape answered with a sigh, "He wants me to get you out of here as soon as possible, but in your current condition and the fact that you have more than enough suppressants on your person it will be rather difficult. I am unfamiliar with the ritual that Dumbledore has put on those cuffs or this room. It will be near impossible to get you out of here within the weeks to follow. I will have to report back to him about this. Even the wards around the Weasley home have been updated to rather powerful wards that the old fool placed himself. The only one I can think of who could possibly rip his wards apart is currently right before me… that and the Dark Lord himself… However with how many protections and protectors here it is possible he will need to plan for quite some time before he can come and get you himself and that is if Dumbledore doesn't plan to move you sometime soon." 

Sirius hugged him tightly as Harry's hand shifted to his own stomach, "Will you tell him about the baby?" 

"It would be foolish of me not too," Severus stated flatly. 

"Good," He mumbled softly then looked up at Sirius, "Will you stay?" 

"Yes, I will… I won't be leaving this room until you express otherwise," He smiled. 

"There will be times you might have to leave the room Black… we cannot afford them to know you two are not exactly innocent in all of this," Severus said. 

Sirius grimaced, "Then I will either be in here or as close by as I can be." 

Severus seemed to take that well and nodded curtly, before waving his wand and pushing the bed that was in the room in the corner Harry had just vacated, since it was strategically the farthest place from the door. He told Harry to go a lay flat on the bed, it was hard to do so for him since he couldn't use magic to hide his wings anymore, but he managed even though it was slightly uncomfortable to him. Severus waved his wand over Harry and mumbled a few spells checking his and the fetuses health. Harry silently watched him as the man sighed. 

"The child is healthy, since it is not that big yet and you are well within your first trimester but, closer to the end of it… in one more month the child will be heading into the second trimester… right now any major movement, right now should not bother it much," Snape said to him. 

"Thanks Severus," The dark eyed male looked down at Harry with his lips slightly quirked at one end, giving him a rare smile Severus didn't usually give him often, "But I must inform you… He and I… um…" Harry had a hard time explaining this, but he pushed on after taking a deep breath, "We did it over the holidays so I just wanted you to know it's possible the child grows faster than normal babies. It's because of the dragon blood that runs in us both…" He trailed off looking to the three men whose eyes widened at what he said. 

"You mean this child is only supposed to be a few weeks along and it is already showing signs of being farther then a normal human child should be?" 

Harry nodded, "Yes, we didn't have much information to go by when we looked into it a long while back… heck we hadn't even planned on having a child yet, we thought there would be a significant sign of some sort that would tell us I was fertile or something… but I guess that's not the case," Harry placed a hand on his stomach, "I don't want it to know war… I don't want it to be without its parents like Tom and I were… and I never want him or her to ever know who Albus Dumbledore is…" 

Severus seemed to visibly deflate at those words, though Remus and Sirius didn't see it, Harry did, "We will get you and it out of here… even if it gets me killed to do so." 

Sirius and Remus looked surprised at that statement from the dark male. Harry walked away from the bed and over to Severus and hugged the man, though he seemed hesitant to do anything back he too eventually held Harry. He was gentle and careful, probably because of Harry's condition. Harry's thoughts wandered and he couldn't help but grimace as he back away from Severus. Looking down and away as his thoughts took in what he could possibly experience during the next coming weeks. To be honest he wasn't at all looking forward to the effects of being pregnant would be. 

"I'm going to turn into a bloody blubbering mess aren't I?" 

Severus smirked, "Most expecting mother's do, though there are the rare few that go without mood swings, morning sickness, swollen feet, etcetera…" 

"I really hope I'm one of those rare few…then again…I'm a guy so I don't know what to expect," Sirius chuckled at that. 

"Actually Harry, there are plenty of males in the wizarding world who can bear children, it's just not widely practiced, because of prejudices," Remus said to him, "And even they go through similar things woman do, sometimes though it is more intense for them then it is for woman." 

Harry groaned, "Great… I hope I do not fall into the more intense category," He sighed as he sat back down on the bed before laying on it on his side, feeling rather tired and drain from the confrontation earlier. 

"You feel tired?" Severus asked and Harry nodded before the man sighed, "They stressed you out to much… I seriously think the old fool was trying to do just that so the child would be harmed by your stress levels." 

Harry growled, "If my child gets harmed while I'm here I swear I will rip the old goat's throat out." 

Severus smirked, "I wouldn't even dream of stopping you if that happened." 

Harry and the three men shared a big smile as their conversation tapered off to other things. When they had obviously been in there for too long someone came knocking at the door. Before they entered Harry was on the bed close to the wall curled up and growling, to pretend he was still upset, but in a more mild state then before. Mr. Weasley popped in and told the others it was dinner time and that they could come and eat. There was an Auror posted at door to make sure Harry would be fine for the time being and they could return to _'help'_ him later. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The following days had showed Severus the alarming rate the child grew within Harry. He had been hoping that the Dark Lord would be able to get to the boy before the week was out. However, it looked as though Dumbledore had gotten someone to pull off a similar style of wards that Harry had created, though not as thoroughly made as Harry's had been, they were still rather dangerous if not ripped apart correctly. It would take longer time find a way to do so and so Harry was stuck there longer than any of them had intended. 

To say the Dark Lord was pissed was an understatement with the constant burning of the mark on the potion master's arm. The old fool had been throwing him concerned looks that even Severus knew were fake, but the man did them anyways. The old fool made a constant appearance in Harry's quarters which, sent the rather moody young man into a stress filled fit. In which Severus, Sirius, or Remus had to calm him down from when the man was gone. Severus knew for sure now that the old fool was hoping against hope that stress would kill the child within Harry. The boy was trying remarkably well to hide most of his emotions when the man came, only to say the wrong thing to Harry and Harry would lose that controlled grip and teeter into stress all over again. 

As the stages of pregnancy started to appear in Harry he found the boy subdued most days, but there were the more random days when Harry would become a bundle of nerves and emotions. There was on time Harry even tried to bite Sirius once. It was possibly his more creature side was showing through regardless of the cuffs put on him. They were instinctual emotions even dragons had to protect their brood. Most times Harry didn't know he was doing such things until the fit passed. He would quickly apologies afterwards which had all three men telling him it was to be expected and it wasn't his fault. 

He expressed however that he was rather tired of being so caught off guard and captured by the old fool. Severus had to admit it though the male was rather entertaining to listen too. Remus at one point had to be removed from the room, mostly because his wolf started to see Harry as a she wolf heavy with pups, which needed protecting. He'd even gotten to the point where Sirius was forced to take Remus elsewhere leaving Harry with only Severus as his protector in case things went wrong. Severus had to admit though, he was always hesitant to leave Harry alone to update the Dark Lord on the situation. That was until one day Severus went to go to a meeting and came back to find the Weasley house empty of any occupants. 

"Where the hell did they take you now?" Severus hissed under his breath. 

He walked into the kitchen and found a letter on the table, they had moved their hide out to somewhere outside of Britain and would contact him shortly with a port key. Severus cursed and slammed his fist on the table top. The only place the man could think of was that they had possibly gone to France. He walked out of the house and apperated back to the Dark Lord's Manor and was surprised to see the Dark Lord descending the stairs. He swept down low in a bow. 

"What is it Severus, we were about to make our move?" He hissed out and he flinched dreading being the bearer of bad news. 

"I have urgent news My Lord, they have moved Orion and their new location is undisclosed to me until the send a port key. I fear if I do get in contact with them Dumbledore will force my hand to stay with them," He said lowly. 

The mark on his arm burned with a deep seeded anger, "What!? He is without a protector isn't he? They refuse to let the mutt near him while he is heavy with my child." The mark burned with intensity that he had never felt before and winced under the pain, "There is a possibility he may be questioning your loyalties Severus… I don't care if you blow your cover, get him out of there." He paused before speaking again, "If they have moved out of the country it is probable that they have gone to France… find the Delacour's they will be able to help us. I expect to hear from them if possible," He sneered. 

Severus bowed lowly, "Yes, My Lord, it shall be done." 

He apparated from the room to his house to wait for the owl that would no doubt be coming to his home. During the time he was gone however many thing could have already been done to the other male. He just hoped he would be able to pull through it like he always did. Severus couldn't help but notice that everything they were working so hard for was slowly being revealed and in the center of it all Orion… no Harry Potter stood in the very center of it all. In a way He felt as though he was failing Lily all over again and this time he was also failing her son as his protector. 


	29. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _He apparated from the room to his house to wait for the owl that would no doubt be coming to his home. During the time he was gone however many thing could have already been done to the other male. He just hoped he would be able to pull through it like he always did. Severus couldn't help but notice that everything they were working so hard for was slowly being revealed and in the center of it all Orion… no Harry Potter stood in the very center of it all. In a way He felt as though he was failing Lily all over again and this time he was also failing her son as his protector._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry was more than a little panicked. They had waltzed into the room when all three of his protectors were gone. They had tried to get near him and Harry had almost lost it when they did not head his warning growls and touched him. He made good on his word about attacking people who got to close. His nails that were sharp had sliced straight through Shacklebolt’s robs to the flesh beneath and had bitten down hard on Dumbledore’s hand that was a little too close to his head. The female Auror had stunned him after his physical attacks on people. Though, he felt some smugness when he’d gotten a bite in on Dumbledore. 

However, after all settled down the unchained him and moved him from the room. He was unable to move and all he could do was stare in horror as they apperated with him out of there to a new location. Nothing seemed familiar to him and he felt suddenly very vulnerable and unsafe. The new room they placed him in was a very white looking room with only one large window on one side of the room, which looked like a bay window. It looked like it would be easy to break through, but the only thing was he knew it was protected by magic so breaking it was unlikely. He wasn’t sure if it was charmed or not, but it showed a beautiful valley beyond the window, and it was covered in stunning white flowers. 

What bothered him is that they did not chain him back up like they had at the Weasley house. Instead they laid him on an equally white bed and walked over to the door out of his line of sight before they used, **.:** Finite **:.** to drop the stunner and exited the room before he could do anything. 

“Damn it, where did you take me?” He shouted as he walked towards the door. 

As soon as he touched the door and the handle however searing pain shot up his arms. He cried out and looked down at his hands with wide eyes. They had hexed the door to make she he wouldn’t force his way out. He stepped back cradling his hands to his chest as he walked backwards a few steps as he looked around the room. The possibility that he couldn’t defend himself in this room made him shiver. The bright white room was more than enough to keep him on edge and unable to find comfort anywhere he turned. There was no color here. Just white everywhere he turned. The room had a bathroom attached to it, though it had no door. 

“Che, no privacy… are they afraid I might hurt myself? Really? Stupid Dumbledore and his order of fried chickens,” He growled. 

He sighed and went over to the bed and sat down on the white cotton sheets. Harry hated the feel of them and more preferred the silk sheets Tom had in his home. Tom… Harry missed him greatly and couldn’t help but feel highly depressed now that he was probably even farther away from the other male. He looked down at his stomach when a sharp pain struck a part of his belly. His hands flew down to the slightly swollen abdomen, rubbing small circles over the area. 

“I know you miss him too don’t you…” He sighed and looked at his hands that still stung, but he ignored the pain. 

His mind went to Snape and he wondered where the dark male was. He feared that the man had possibly been found out as a spy. The fact that Remus and Sirius hadn’t been amongst them was another worry he had. All he could do was hope they were okay. Harry grabbed one of the many pillows they had on the bed, obviously an attempt to keep him comfortable. He hugged it to his person and buried his face into it. He could feel the odd tingling feeling in the back of his eyes saying he was about to cry. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had a good cry, but he knew it had been a long while. Though, this was more than likely brought on by his hormones going wild. 

“Tom… Please find me,” He mumbled into the pillow. 

Harry laid down on his side, his wings tucked up against his back and his tail tucked in between his legs. Curled into a tight ball Harry went to sleep fitfully, his dreams plagued with loneliness and a fears that he wouldn’t have had, had he still been with Tom. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Tom had been trying fruitlessly to talk with Harry over their link, but the door was tightly shut and no matter what he did it did not budge an inch. He could feel nothing from Harry coming through the door and it felt cold rather than warm as it usually did. A week had gone by since the day they changed locations and they still hadn’t contacted Severus since then. They started to think that the possibility of them knowing that Severus, Sirius, and Remus weren’t really on the side of the light was now starting to gnaw at them. Tom wanted nothing more than to find his mate and child, his dragon was growing anxious as the days went by and Tom was starting to show a lot of anger and agitation with Harry’s prolonged absence. 

Nagini and Osiris were a constant presence for him, both worried over the well-being of their missing family member. Lucius had brought home Harry’s young Griffin and the creature often sought comfort in the Dark Lord. He couldn’t remember the name Harry had given it and was reminded by Lucius on what its name was. Ropax would force his way into his lap when he was at his angriest and it seemed to work to calm him down. Anything that reminded him of Harry was often used to calm him down and usually that was Harry’s well cared for pets. 

Tom had sent several people out over sees looking for Harry as well as left a few to search all of Britain as well. This was mostly to ensure that Severus cover wasn’t blown and that Tom’s reasons for sending people out everywhere was to make it look like he had no idea where he could be. He’d left France out of his search plans, mostly to give them a false sense of security if they were in deed there. 

Tom got up, with Ropax cradled in his arms, the small thing purring loudly as he ran his fingers over feathers and fur. His mind wandered as he approached a window and looked out sightlessly at the manor grounds below. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the nock on his study door until a soft spoken drawl caught his attention, causing his eyes to flash over in the man’s direction as he stood there stalk still yet proudly in the door way. Severus had news and he could tell by his posture it was good news, or as good as it could get at the moment. He turned fully to him giving a gesture with one hand for him to take a seat, which the man did without a word or thought on it. Tom sat down as well. 

“You have news Severus?” 

“Yes, My Lord,” Severus said softly, “It seems that we were right they are in France, they will be sending me a port key within the next day or so. Also we have found the rat within the ranks that had been supplying Auror Shacklebolt with information on what we had been doing. It seems this person often used a Animagus form to spy on certain Death Eaters when they thought they’d been alone, many of those who were in the inner circle had also been over heard when they discussed things they had thought had been private at the time.” 

The Dark Lord growled menacingly, which caused Severus to flinch slightly, “An Animagus… it seems I will have to update the secrecy wards in the marks… your arm Severus.” 

The Dark Lord rose and gently placed Ropax on the floor before making his way over to the dark male. As Severus rolled up his sleeve Tom pulled his wand out before taking the man’s arm into his hand and pressing the tip of it into the wards around the mark on his arm. As he shifted the privacy wards with the new information Severus flinched barely, but it was necessary. Through one mark change all the others would follow suit and everyone else who had it would feel the change, making his Death Eaters safer as well. 

“When you go to them I will suspect that they will keep you there, if you can without raising suspicions I want you to report to me on everything you see and hear there. I want you to pretend that you are no longer trusted by me to keep them from thinking otherwise of your loyalties. Do I make myself clear Severus?” The man nodded with a _‘Yes, My Lord’_ “Good… and Severus… If anything happened to him during the time we had no eyes on him I expect you to tell me all about it.” 

“It will be done My Lord,” Severus said as the Dark Lord let go of his arm and dismissed him. 

Tom walked over to the window once more when Severus was gone, “You will be brought back to me Harry, you and your little one.” 

Ropax made a soft trilling noise and rubbed up against Tom’s leg trying to get his attention. Stooping down, he scooped up the small bundle before he started to absentmindedly stroking him once again. He stood and once more looked out the window, before turning to head to his library from his study. His pace was slow as his mind wandered elsewhere. Harry had been out of his presence longer then he had when he was Briar Rose when he went to the past and Evan Spring when he’d been pinned within the dragon training grounds. He’d been miffed when he’d gotten a feel of the wards on the Weasley home and had to find another way to break them or end up causing Harry harm in doing so. Now he was somewhere new entirely and probably even more warded then the last place he’d been held. 

He needed allies and the only one he could rely on was Fleur Delacour’s father. They had gotten in touch with the young women and she had readily accepted to help out anyway she could. Harry had made a rather deep impression on her and she was willing to do anything for him. Tom was glad the boy had attempted to make some form of connections with people he’d been pitted against in the tournament. It was a wise political move as it was anything else Harry might have thought during the time the two spent together. 

Tom looked down when he heard soft hissing **–Has there been any news?-** Osiris hissed to him. 

**-Yes… Severus has been contacted now and will be with Harry shortly-**

**-The Dark one can see Master now? This is great news Master’s Mate, will he be home soon?-** Osiris said lifting his head to look at the Dark Lord when they stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

**-I am not sure Osiris, but I hope he will be here with us again soon-**

Osiris was silent for a long moment a flash of the intelligence within the snake told the Dark Lord he was learning things from Nagini **–I hope he returns soon… so I can feast on the flesh of those who would dare harm him-**

**-In due time Osiris, in due time-**

With that sad he and Osiris made their way into the Library where Tom found him a place to sit and read more about their race, since he found out about the growth of their child within Harry he’d been a bit worried. He found that after the child was born it was theorized that it would be about a year before the child stopped advancing in its physical growth. By then the child would look well within about five years of age, give or take a year. The child would also be rather intelligent as well. Unlike Harry who inherited his dragon genes many generations down the line, this child would be a direct descendent between Harry’s active dragon genes and his own. 

Recordings of dragon children made between one who had the gene and one who did not and told that the child was fast growing, but not nearly as fast as they guessed a child born of two active genes. Those children had been born six months after conception, though as the genes diluted over the years later children were born with the growth rate of that of humans. While Harry’s seemed to show signs he would be giving birth within a couple months or so. 

Tom sighed, running his fingers along the old worn pages for the book before him. He hadn’t meant for this to happen and honestly he thought there would be some form of warning sign as it said there usually was before coupling with his mate. Reflecting back on the day he took Harry for the first time and the multiple times between the and Harry’s disappearance, not once did he recall any of the warning signs listed. Then again this was Harry, it seemed to impossible always happened when he was involved. 

Tom closed the book with an audible _‘thump’_ before placing the book on the table. He didn’t want their child born in the middle of this war, but it was happening with or without his wish on the matter. The worst part was, he was left with very little options to help his little dragon and their offspring without causing even more danger to them. It was then Tom realized, for the first time in a long time, he felt Lost on what to do. When it came to complicated situations Tom had often gotten rid of the problem or solved it without issue. Harry on the other hand… Was neither a problem he wanted to get rid of nor an issue he could easily solve, and in all truth it scared Tom to lose the younger male. 

“Damn it,” He hissed, as he realized for the first time in his life he was genuinely scared for someone else’s well-being rather than his own. “I will find a way to get you and our child back…even if it kills me in the process to do so,” He said racking his fingers through his hair, before his hand flicked and pills of books stacked on the table before him. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry could feel it, he was on the verge of a break down and he mildly thought in the back of his mind that he hadn’t had one of those in a while. Dumbledore was starting to wear on Harry’s nerves and he had found out about half way through the week that he’d been right about being unable to attack anyone while in that white room. When he did, his head felt like it would implode and it kept Harry from ever lifting a hostile finger to his captors. The only upside was they couldn’t lay a hand on him either in anger. The only reason why he knew that was because the idiots had invited Ron to come see him only for the bloody git to flip his lid and attack Harry, which left a large cut on Harry’s shoulder. They had to placate him with the thought that Harry could be heavily influenced and tha it wasn’t his fault he acted the way he did to people he once cared for. 

Ever since the Ron has been a constant companion n Harry’s room, though he seemed to plead with him often or persuade Harry too come back to the light. He seemed entirely convinced that Harry was under some sort of dark spell. Which left Harry always curled up on the bed and glaring at the boy silently. After a couple days with Ron, Harry just up and entirely stopped talking. That was until Snape showed up a few days later. Though, even then Harry didn’t speak to the man because there was always someone else with him and so Harry was forced to stay silent. 

Snape had showed up and when he’d gotten a look at Harry’s untreated wounds, he’d been absolutely furious and asked softly, only for Harry to hear if they had even attempted to heal him. Nodding was a yes and shaking his head was a no… when he shook his head Severus frowned and turned to the one that had been with him, with furry in his features. He’d asked why no one had treated the wounds and their excuse had been Harry wouldn’t allow them near him to heal him and even Severus could tell that was an outright lie. It seemed the order was getting desperate to try and swayed Harry from his alliances and thoughts. Dumbledore went as far as to lie to people in the order and Ministry and forcing Harry in to a situation that could very well kill his unborn child or even Harry himself. 

Harry had looked up to Severus and the man had stared back, without the Dark Lord Harry was starting to crumble on the inside and this was all happening because Harry was heavy with child, otherwise the boy would be a hard stone wall that would be rather hard to move. The child however changed everything and left him in the state he was currently in. He knew with most creatures they needed their mate to be nearby to protect them at all times when they were heavy with child. Without that protection they often fell into states of depression, aggression, or even cause them to have suicidal tendencies. So far Harry only showed heavy signs of depression though, he was angry often as well, but never lashed out and he found out why the boy never did. 

That had infuriated the dark male even more, though he never showed it. On the other hand he found out the cuffs did more than just suppress the magic properties and creature properties he had, it completely cut is all off. This also meant Harry could not see people’s auras and read them efficiently. He had to rely on body language and expressions which wasn’t all too hard for him, since he’d had a long time to train himself to do so just in case something like this happened. 

At the moment however Snape sat before Harry a grim face in place and he could tell the man was heavily stressed. Today the person with Snape as some no named Auror Harry never met as Orion. The man constantly stared at him though in a strange way that gave Harry the chills. He looked back to Snape when he heard the man speak lowly, for only his ears to hear. What he heard worried him and made him excited all in one go. There would be a small chance they could try and escape. The only issue was the window was rather small and in Harry’s state it would be almost near impossible to pull off. Harry gave the man a look, that to most would look angry, but to him and Snape it meant he would be ready. He refused to voice his thoughts or emotions and planned to stay silent until they were free. 

The man sighed before getting up and slipping out of the room with the Auror only to stop, when Hermione, Luna, Neville, and the Twins were at the door. He blinked and glanced Harry’s way who was now standing completely pale as he saw his friends now within the belly of the Order’s new base. Harry was trying so hard not to hyperventilate and Snape immediately went over to him and grabbed him before he could collapse. The Auror had a look of surprise on his face and walked closer before speaking. 

“I thought he was okay,” He said to Snape. 

“Well Auror Calvanis he is not, handling one of his old friends is one thing, but now this… obviously it has thrown him into a panic attack…What was Dumbledore thinking?” Snape hissed. 

“It’s obvious he isn’t,” That surprised them both and Harry looked up at that man silently, still hyperventilating and trying to calm himself greatly. 

The group of friends walked in and closed the door eyeing the Auror before he sighed, “I was told not to tell you, but I am a friend of the Delacour Family. When they got contact of what was going on they asked around for people to start the search and I owe the Delacour’s a life debt. Harry saved Madam Delacour during the Trials of the tournament and Mrs. Delacour considers herself a close friend to Evan… or should I call you Orion or Harry?” Harry for the first time in a long while spoke. 

“Please call me Orion…It’s the name I prefer over any other,” His voice was husky from disuse. 

He nodded, “Seeing how you already act around allies, I thought it prudent to reveal myself. There are a few infiltrators within the order and the Aurors. Quite a few people, myself included are ready to help when we can,” He looked to Snape when he said this, “we have sent word to your Lord and have yet to have a return letter,” He looked to Harry’s friends, “Judging by his reaction to these kids I am to assume they are his actual friends… which means they’re in danger here. We have come to the conclusion the one who claims to be your Light Lord is about to change tactics. We’re on the verge of war it seems, I can only hope what we do here will help your cause in anyway.” The last part he said to Harry, obviously very trusted to Fleur and her family and knew at least some things that were going on. 

Harry nodded and looked to Snape, giving him a nod and Snape started to speak to the man of what was going on and when he was finished Harry looked to him, “Can you possibly make the escape window larger? I’m afraid as I am it would be almost near impossible to escape with the small window we do have.” 

The Auror thought for a long moment before something flashed across his eyes telling Harry he’d found a plan thought could work and he nodded, “Yes, I can at least give you a ten minute window. I will make sure myself or a college is with me when Snape comes to get you.” 

“That would be bloody brilliant,” he rasped, with a small smile. 

Harry had calmed down now that he was concentrated on something other than the danger his friends were in, “I will make sure your friends are safe as well.” 

Neville spoke up next, “We’ll be okay Harry…” 

“Sorry Nev… I never planned on this being the way you found out about me,” He sighed. 

Neville shook his head, “I had my suspicions and was going to ask you after the tournament, but then Dumbledore did what he did and well… I’m sorry this is happening to you.” 

Harry smiled gently at him, “Thanks Nev.” 

“Just promise me after we’re out of here you’ll at least explain what is going on to me okay?” 

“Sure Nev, I owe you that much,” He sighed, “I just hope Tom won’t be to over protective when I get back… because it might be rather hard to convince him to let me talk to you all.” 

“If that is the case I’ll wait, I’m patient I promise I’ll wait,” Neville smiled. 

Harry chuckled huskily, “Thanks again Nev.” 

Snape and the Auror left the room, leaving the five teens with Harry in case Ron came by. In Harry’s condition it would only stress him out further. Harry was sure Snape was surprised that Harry hadn’t lost the child due to the large amounts of stress he was under. To be honest Harry was probably just as surprised as Snape. Then again his child was no mere human child. He was going to be a hybrid just like him and his mate. 

“How are you doing Harry,” Hermione asked. 

Harry sighed, “Would be better…I apologies in advance if I do not talk to any of you at some point. Everyone has been trying to get information from me and are trying their damnedest to cure me of whatever is wrong with me.” 

“The Nargles and Wrackspurts have been rather persistent,” Luna said, “The Master of Snakes is growing unstable, the need for the Black Serpent of the Lion’s den grows steadily. Without the Black Serpent the threat of many lays within the balance.” 

Harry paled, “I need to get back…I have to be with Tom.” 

“Calm down Harry… We’ll get you back to him, we promise,” Hermione pleaded. 

“Yes-“ 

“We cannot have-“ 

“Our dear little serpent-“ 

“Kept away from his sugar daddy-“ 

“Now can we?” The twins chorused. 

Harry blushed and Hermione laughed, “Yes… by the way, how on earth did you get pregnant and not tell anyone about it?” 

Harry sighed, “I really didn’t know I was until Snape scanned me and to be honest we didn’t think I would be able to…that there might have been some kind of sign that I could…We didn’t plan for a child to be brought into all of this.” 

Hermione seemed to droop at this, “Is this a part of that book you forgot to leaned me?” 

“Yeah, more or less… It doesn’t give facts on two coming together that bear strong dragon blood in them… so we are pretty much guessing and going by assumptions that were in the book. As far as I can tell this child is growing fast, compared to records of children of the dragon line in the past. It gradually got slower until the line laid dormant in others. Which, is why I grew slow when my mother had me, the blood wasn’t active yet. Now with me and Tom having active dragon blood… the child grows faster than we ever thought it would,” He explained. 

“Wait…the dark lord-“ 

“Is part dragon-“ 

“To you say?” the twins chorused in shock. 

“That would be my fault… when Tom came back it was with the use of my own blood. My blood flows within him and for it to be active the wizard has to be really strong for it to be active. I’m unsure when he had his activate, but after he rescued me when I was captured as a dragon I found out he too held the transformation. Though his dragon powers are the exact opposite to my own,” He explained. 

“That sounds-“ 

“Completely Bloody-“ 

“Amazing,” The twins exclaimed with wide smiles. 

Harry laughed, “Yeah…I feel better with him by my side… because I don’t feel so alone in the world anymore.” 

“Oh, Harry… You’re not alone though,” Hermione said. 

“That’s just it Hermione I was… before he came along I was alone and scared… Tom… though he may be a bastard at times, was always there for me when I came in the Malfoy’s care. I might not be alone now, but back then… I was the only creature left of my kind that I knew of… I was more alone then any of you could possibly imagine,” He said as he ran a gentle hand over his swollen stomach. 

Hermione leaned forward and enveloped him in a light hug, “I’m sorry Harry…” 

“It’s okay…It all turned out well in the end anyways…well other than Dumbles pulling his infuriating situations…Really Herm I think he wants to kill me child,” He sighed. 

The group sighed at this, but it didn’t stop the twins from trying to touch Harry’s stomach and force poor Neville to touch it. Harry had laughed when the shy boy jumped at the feel of his child’s kick against his sensitive insides. They were doing good until the heard the door open and Harry was immediately against the wall on the corner of his bed, making low growling noises. Ron had returned and Harry had placed the distance before the male could even see the closeness they had earlier. Making him assume they were getting nowhere in getting close to him. 

“Oh, come one Mate…Dumbledore said he was sure you’d be more open with the rest of your friends around…” Ron sighed, “You became friends with them when you were Evan… so what’s the big deal now?” 

Harry just continued to growl lowly when Neville spoke, “Maybe as Evan he had to pretend?...or forced to pretend…Headmaster Dumbledore did say he might have been forced right? So…maybe he might have split personalities? I mean muggles I hear have common cases like that in the muggle world, I’m pretty sure it could happen to wizards to right?” 

Ron thought on it seriously for a moment, “You know you’re probably right Nev. We should tell Dumbledore about this… it might be what’s going on. You’re a genius Nev!” 

Ron quickly fled from the room and Harry snort, “Stupid Git…Give him an idea and he’ll take it a mile…” 

“Well no one said-“ 

“Ronny-kins was-“ 

“An intelligent fellow,” The twins chorused. 

Everyone laughed as Harry snickered, “That is soooo true.” 

The conversation went along, until it felt as though the air was tense. As though something was going to happen and all they were waiting for was the sign that it had happened. They didn’t know why they felt this way, the Auror and Snape never gave away when the time frame was, only that they had to be prepared for it. To Harry it felt like that time was now and all they were waiting for was the door to open from the other side and then allowing the safe passage out of the bright room Harry was being held in. 

It was rather silent in the room when an explosion shook the grounds causing the occupants in the room to furrow the brows in confusion. It was soon followed by man more explosions as they sat there, before the far wall to Harry’s room exploded. The bay window that had been there moments ago was now gone and instead of the fields he’d seen in the frame of he window was now a small town. Harry’s eyes went wide as they all crept to the far wall and peeked out. Hermione ducked quickly as a spell flew over her head. 

“The hell is going on?” Harry said as he peeked around and saw people in purple robes running around. 

People from the village and from the Order were fighting everywhere and Harry at first thought these were some of Tom’s people, but none of them looked familiar. A shiver raced down his spine and he paled. Was it possible where ever they were had their own rising Dark Lord? And if so then Harry wondered as to who it could be. Fleur never said anything about a Dark lord in France, which could only mean this one just cropped up and had obviously had enough followers to stage an attack. He looked to the others with him who were coming to the exact same conclusion he was. If they stayed here they would more than likely get themselves killed. 

“Come on let’s get Harry out of here,” Hermione shouted and they started to make their way from the building. 

Green, purple, red, yellow, and white spells flew in every direction and sometimes caused them all to duck. It was when they made it to a building that looked like an inn that someone confronted them and the twins took over fighting the person to let the others escape, promising them they would meet up later. It was rather hard to escape since Harry seemed to draw all kinds of attention from these people. He squeaked when a spell came a little too close to his face and Luna ended up with a lap full of Harry. The looked over only for Hermione to take on the new assailant. 

“Keep going and keep Harry safe… make sure you make it to the tree line, now hurry I’ll meet you there when I can,” she shouted at Luna and Neville. 

They nodded at her and Harry gave Hermione a worried look before they tugged him away and out of Hermione’s line of sight. The further they went the thicker the battle seemed to get around them and more and more people were battling all around them. Harry really wished he had his creature magic and attributes let alone his own personal magic. Heck what he wouldn’t give to feel the all powerfully familiar feel of his wand in his hands, but Dumbledore and his Order had taken it before he’d awoken at the Weasley’s home. 

What surprised him though is that none of these wizards were out right attacking Harry, just anyone who was either too close to him or those who seemed to want to do him harm. He would have assumed that it was people of Tom’s, but they wouldn’t attack Harry’s friends like they were. They were slowly and efficiently driving a wedge between him and them, only attacking Harry as a way to make it look as though he was their target. Having this in mind Harry swallowed thickly and once again he was forced to doge another spell that came his way and by this time it was full out raining now. His pants soaked through as the white material clung to his legs, his eyes zeroing in on two purple hooded figures who’s eyes seemed to glow. 

Harry growled and looked at his two remaining friends. Luna seemed unconcerned as she stared dreamily at them. Neville just looked nervous, but rather determined like he’d done their first year at Hogwarts. He bit his lip, as he watched the two. He didn’t want to leave them alone and he was warring with himself about it. Luna looked over to him and reached up to touch the side of his face. Harry noted out of the corner of his eyes that one of the two masked people raised their wand at her, but never fired a curse. That made his mind weary because he’d just had it confirmed to him that these people wanted Harry, but they also wanted him unharmed. 

“Go Harry, all is well and everything is as it seems. The Burning Ones have returned and wish for the Black Snake of the Lion’s Den to be aloft from the river that runs red,” Harry gave her a confused look and out of the corner of his eyes he saw them tense, but the one with his raised wand, lowered it at her words. 

Harry took a step back and nodded reluctantly, “Stay safe… and don’t let Dumbledore catch you five again…I fear if he does he will use you all again.” 

Harry wanted to hug her for reassurance, and he clenched his hands at his sides showing the only outward appearance that he was reluctant to pull away from them. He looked over at the two who stood a distance away knowing they couldn’t have heard her unless they were a werewolf, or vampire. Since his creature abilities were suppressed he could not tell what they were. Harry unconsciously tugged at the cuffs around his right wrist. He really wanted them off, but knew it had to wait. Without another glance as Luna gave him a small shove he took off for the tree line. Harry didn’t have issues after that, though many of the ones in purple stopped only for a moment to stare at him. It sort of bothered him that these people seemed to want him, but also wanted to protect him from harm. Any spells sent his way were ultimately stopped before they could ever reach their intended target. 

He was about to reach the tree line when a figure stepped in front of him. The atrocious looking robes before him gave him a good clean idea on who was before him. Harry leapt back and crouched low on pure instinct. One hand wrapped around his midsection the other propped under him for support. His tail raised and wings fluttered out next to him as he growled at Dumbledore who was standing with his wand half raised. 

“Harry, come with me you’ll be safe,” Dumbledore cooed at him. 

Harry growled louder, “Not a chance old man… anywhere but with you is a lot safer for me.” 

“Come now, these people seek to do you harm obviously you must see that. They attacked you and your friends, who protected you valiantly as they were told too,” He said taking the credit of Harry’s protection, which they would have done regardless of what the old fool had told them to do. 

“As far as I can see they’ve made fake attempts on my life to draw away anyone near me and they have killed those who attempted to kill me or maim me… So yeah I’ll take my chances right now old man,” He hissed. 

Dumbledore seemed to lose patience and went to grab for him. Harry flared out his wings and with a powerful thrust he pushed as much air as he could to try and knock the old fool over. In the process he threw up dust and leaves. Causing the older male to cover his face to keep the dust out of his eyes rather than knocking him down. Dumbledore lifted his hand blindly and fired a red curse at him. It hit Harry’s right shoulder and wing, causing Harry to stop what he was doing. He gritted his teeth in pain and tucked his wing as close as he could to himself. He growled as the old man crept forward with his wand still raised. Harry could do nothing but stand there and hold his bleeding arm. He was on a very narrow street and there was fighting going on everywhere and it puzzled him that no one saw them. He cursed under his breath when he realized they were under a **.:** Notice me not **:.** spell. 

Harry was squared himself off when Dumbledore got closer and he growled warningly as a hand reached out to grab him. As soon as it did he bit down hard on the arm the grabbed him causing him to let go and raise his wand possibly to stun him. It was at that moment the spell that had been used to hide them fell quickly and people were suddenly attacking Dumbledore from all directions. The old man held his own, but Harry wasted no time in hanging around as he ducked around the old geezer and bolted towards the forest’s edge. It was only then that he glanced back at the battle and took notice of the battle going on unawares that he’d slipped into the fringe of the forest. 

Harry backed up into the shadows of the brush and they hid him well thanks for his pitch black scales, wings, and hair. His Avada Kedavra colored eyes glimmered in the shadows before Harry fled further into the forest, making sure he was a good distance away from the town and the battling occupants. The rain continued to fall down upon him and it was after the sounds had drowned away that he realized the rain was rather cold and he had no way of warming himself. He shivered and looked around quickly to find something anything that could warm him up. His frantic thoughts turned to his unborn child within him and its safety rather than his own. 

His arm hung down at his side and he ignored it as he found a large tree with a hole in its base. He slid into the hole, barely able to tuck himself away into the crevice there. There were dry leaves in there so it helped to warm him, since the ground within the tree seemed to still be rather warm, just as the tree itself was still warm. His uninjured wing tucked itself between him and the hole that was in the tree, keeping the cool air from reaching him. Harry shivered and curled up into a tight ball. He didn’t know where he was or who those people had been, but he knew at the moment he was alone in a place he knew nothing about. It was at that moment that Harry’s midsection warmed greatly and Harry blinked down at his stomach. His shivering died down and he gave a warm smile at his rounded belly. His child was giving warmth to him since he couldn’t produce it himself at the moment. He cooed and ran his fingers over his slightly swollen stomach. 

“We’ll get home again…Tom will find us,” He said softly as tears filled his eyes and he cursed his uneven hormones. 

With thoughts of being rescued Harry drifted off into a fitful sleep. His senses still dulled by the effects of the cuffs, causing him to be unable to hear the approach of anyone who drew near. His last thoughts before falling into a dreamless sleep, was of his mate who was till so far away. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Harry woke hours later and at first he was unsure where he was. Looking at his surroundings it made him wonder as to where he was. It took a while but his mind jumped into action when he realized he was no in the base of the tree he’d fallen asleep in. Instead he was in what appeared to be a lavish room in a hotel somewhere. That or a room of a very wealthy person and that also seemed to worry him greatly. He didn’t know too many people other than those back in Britain that were wealthy as this implied they were. He got out of the bed slowly only to realize his wing and arm were tightly bandaged. Whoever had found him had taken great care in bandaging him up without causing him to much pain. 

He slipped from the bed and walked over to the door, that looked to be the door out of the room, and barley touching the handle to make sure it was not cures before he opened the door. The door opened easily and he slid out into a long corridor that let him know this was indeed a hotel and not someone’s home. He walked down the hall catching the eye of a few people here and there and they openly gawked at him with puzzlement. So it eased his nerves that whoever had found him hadn’t wanted to keep him restrained. He made it to the elevator and hit the ground floor button. He leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, taking note that his usually braided hair was undone and flowing down against his body. What surprised him even more was that he now had a shirt with its back cut out upon his person. If anything this look made him look like a pregnant women and not a man, which made him grimace. 

He pushed the thought away as the doors to the elevator opened. He slid out of the elevator and into the lobby where a man approached him and Harry really didn’t feel like fighting with anyone if that indeed was what the male was going to do. Harry eyed him wearily when he stopped before him. The male had blond hair that was cropped short and slicked back to reveal stunning golden eyes. It slightly reminded Harry of that of werewolf eyes when the wolf was closer to the front then the human was. 

“It seems you have awakened young one,” He said to Harry, “We thought you would not awake for some time. 

“Umm… How did I get here?” Harry asked the male. 

“You were brought here by a patron, he’d been out camping with his sons when he came upon you in the little hovel you had made for yourself. He has told me to inform him of your wakening, you were badly injured and heavy with child… he was afraid you would not last due to blood loss and how low your body temperature had gotten,” He said to Harry. 

“Oh, well I’m okay… Umm is this person who helped me by chance here?” He asked. 

“At the moment he is away on a call, he is a rather busy man at the French Ministry,” the man said to him, “He should be coming by to check up on you however as soon as he can get some time to slip away. One of our staff has already called him to let him now you are indeed awake now.” 

Harry sighed, “So I’m in France then…” 

The man raised his eyebrows, “You did not know you were?” 

Harry shook his head, “I was taken away from my homeland in Britain… the people who took me didn’t want me to know where I was and all I could do was assume, but I’m gladdened that I was right about where I could be, I escaped, but as you can see it cost me a lot to do so…” 

The man nodded, “Please return to your room, if you are hungry we will send some food to your room. It is best you rest, especially in your condition.” 

Harry nodded, “Thank you sir, I will do just that…and I am a little hungry.” 

He smiled, “We will send up some of our best dishes.” 

Harry smiled back before getting on the elevator, the man followed however since Harry didn’t know what floor he’d come from or what room he’d left. Once he was safe back in the room harry bid the man farewell and watched as he left. He was glad that neither Dumbledore, nor the ones clad in purple, had found him when he’d been at his weakest. However, now that he was away from them he didn’t at all know what to do now. He still had now wand and he was still cuffed. He walked over to the window and sat down on the large ledge that was there. He looked down and out over the city with looked to be Paris. He’d always wanted to see that sparkling city that so many had talked about before. 

He was so lost in thought he hadn’t heard the knock on his door until it was opened and someone came in with trays of food that smelled rather appetizing to Harry at the moment. He got up and sniffed at the air as the person left the trays for him and exited the room without a word. Harry tentatively tasted them before he shrugged and dug in. It tasted heavenly against his tongue and pallet. He hummed softly as he devoured the food in one sitting before returning to the window he’d been sitting at. It was during his look out over the city that he realized that it was probably late, since it was rather dark outside as the lights outside twinkled brightly from the surrounding streets and buildings. He wondered as to the time of day, and if it was indeed as late as he thought it was. 

When next the door opened again Harry’s eyes were already drooping. He looked over to the door and saw a man with bronze colored hair that was rather shaggy yet well kept. Behind him was a person similar to the first, with a slightly dark colored brown hair, angular features of an aristocrat, and the same hazel eyes as the first man. However, his hair was cropped short and spike, but it looked dashing against his features. 

“Hello there, my name is Mr. Alaster Sylphen. The young lad with me is my oldest son Georffery,” The man with the short hair said to him, his French accent there but he pronounced clear crisp words in English. 

“Hi I’m Orion Black, it is a pleasure to meet you sir,” Harry said with a sleep sigh. 

“Orion Black? As in the young ward maker… that has been dubbed a prodigy and genius of ward making?” He asked surprise coloring his visage. 

Harry chuckled, “The one and only.” 

“I never heard he was a creature,” The man’s son said. 

“No one knew except a select few of trusted people. I never let anyone know what I was and they could never classify me as what I truly was. Most would have assumed I was a demon…” He said looking back out the window with a solemn look. 

“Can I ask what you are then?” The man asked. 

Harry reached out to his injured wing and gently stroked it in comfort before sighing, “There isn’t a reason not to tell you since you’ve seen me already… But I’m a hybrid between dragons and wizards. It is unknown to most, but my kind hasn’t been around for a long time… since the time of the elves and what little I know comes from a book long forgotten by the people of our world. My Ancestors having left a long time ago to not interfere in the age of men… However, they did not take into consideration of the diluted dragon blood within the young wizards left behind. If a new generation was born strong enough to tap into the dragon blood within then it would come to light once more.” 

He blinked, “I would have never guessed that…How do I know that is true though.” 

“Unless I can get myself back home and to the book all you can do is take word of mouth. Me, I rather believe the tomb it’s the only explanation in my life that makes sense. However, those who had me as a hostage found out what I was and placed these on me,” He raised his wrists and indicated to his ankles with a wave of his hand. 

“…I will believe you Mr. Black. I had thought those to be of your making, but I know nothing of the ancient runes carved within the bands,” He said to him. 

“They are suppressants… My own core magic, my creature core magic, my creature abilities, and any magic on my person… In short they made it impossible for me to fight back and made me more muggle then I care to be,” He said as he motioned to each cuff. 

“Why would they do that?” He questioned. 

Harry looked up at them, “Because I go by another name…well three actually two of which are aliases to protect myself from them, and the other is my true name. Orion is the name I took to try and change who I was in every way… I’m also known as Evan Spring, Briar Rose, and…” He sighed as he could see them tense slowly, “Harry Potter.” 

The man nearly chocked, “H-Harry Potter…The boy who disappeared almost a couple years ago? Wait wasn’t Evan Spring the boy who vanished at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament?” 

Harry nodded when the son asked the next question, “Briar Rose… I’ve heard the name somewhere before.” 

“Long ago when the Dark Lord of Britain was young he took a young lady into his allied forces and she was a formidable assassin named Phoenix, many fell to her blades and wand alike,” He leveled them with a blank look, “Yes, I am her though I cannot prove it at the moment due to my shackles. Mrs. Delacour knows what and who I am, as well as Dumbledore and his group and the Dark Lord and his inner circle. Beyond that you two now know,” He narrowed his eyes, “Knowing this, what will you do?” 

The man visibly relaxed as Harry spoke, “You are rather a truthful person aren’t you?” 

“I tend to believe I am… If I do not wish for something to be known I am silent about it… but I’m tired of hiding and skulking in shadows. I have no life to return to now that Dumbledore knows who I am,” He sighed. 

“Why would you want to hide from them aren’t you a light wizard?” The son asked. 

Harry laughed, “You know what Briar rose is do, you honestly believe she is a light Witch? No, haven’t been since I got my inheritance. It was after I was thrown to the past by mistake that I learned the light isn’t as straight laced as they claimed to be. Me… My family… the Dark Lord… we were set up by one cunning light wizard who painted my mate as a murderer and my family was painted as a target for death.” 

Their eyes widened, “You mean…” 

“The Great Wizard in the world Albus Dumbledore. The same man who supposedly defeated the Great Gellert Grindelwald…who was also his lover, all for the _‘Greater Good’_ ,” Harry snorted, “Bloody bastard ruined my life and keeps trying to do so.” 

The two males watched Harry silently as he draped his arm over his swollen stomach. Eyes wide and calculating as they stood there staring at him. The older of the two relaxing first and just simply watching Harry before speaking, “I am assuming the child is the Dark Lord’s child then?” Harry nodded. 

“Father, Mr. Delacour expressed interest in finding the you male from the tournament… if that is true then by all rights Harry… er Orion?” Harry nodded again and the male continued, “He is under the protection of the French Ministry. If Dumbledore had him here in France then it is to be assumed that the older wizard is not legally here let alone holding hostages against their will. On top of that the Veela council is tightly loyal to this young man as well… The Delacour’s owe him much for their daughter’s life during the Tri-wizard tournament, he saved her life on many occasions.” 

This was news to Harry, he hadn’t expected to get the Veela’s on his side after he’d saved Fleur in the tournament. Knowing this Harry felt relief flood him, he hadn’t even noticed he was tense and stressing over what they would think after being given the information. He watched as the older male of the two looked straight into Harry’s eyes. He was quiet for some time before he nodded to himself finding whatever he was looking for. 

“You Mr. Black are a rare oddity… I have a feeling you are not as ruthless as you would tend to have us believe. Dark yes, but not without morals correct?” Harry looked at him surprised by his assessment of him, “It is fortunate for you that my son as well, as I are also Dark wizards. We will not hold you against your will and will give you aid… I will contact the Delacour’s as soon as possible.” 

Harry relaxed monumentally and nodded with a wide smile, “Thank you… Also… a town not far from where you found me was under attack. It was how you came upon me while I was injured. I had escaped when my captors were sufficiently distracted. However, people I cared about were caught in the cross fire and I wish to know if anything has been heard… if there were any survivors… I can give you a list of names if you need them, they are dear to me and I fear the worst might have happened to them.” 

“I heard there was an attack. Many of the occupants that lived there were killed, and reports of people in purple robs came in that said they’d attacked the small town. Reports on some foreigners had been killed there as well. They have been identified from what I hear, but they said the group had been on a vacation together…All of them were British citizens,” He said to Harry who looked to pale at this, “I can look into the names and see if any of them are familiar to you.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said softly, but still looked rather pale. 

“Come now…you must rest you look as white as death right now,” His son said to Harry. 

“I don’t really feel much like sleeping at the moment,” He mumbled. 

“It would set this old soul if you slept Mr. Black, for your child’s sake if not your own,” He said trying to reason with Harry, who’s eyes dropped to his stomach and he nodded minutely. 

“…Yeah your right… I should rest for my unborn child, it would do him no good to be stressed out because of me,” He sighed and slid from his perch before making his way to the bedroom, “Thank you gentlemen…I will possibly see you tomorrow?” He asked looking back at them. 

They nodded before the father spoke, “Yes, hopefully by then I will have a list of names for you to look over.” 

“Thank you again, G’night Gentlemen,” He said with a bow of his head in respect before slipping into his bed as the men left the room with goodnights to him, turning off the lights as they went. 

Harry curled up in his bed hugging his fluffy pillows to him as he laid awake in the dark. His thoughts turning to his mate who was still so vary far away from him and he sighed with thick heavy sorrow. He wanted and needed his mate, they had gone to long without one another and Harry was beginning to feel the crushing feeling of loneliness, now that he was safer than he had been. With that thought in mind of his mate he fell asleep fitfully unbeknownst to him of the tears rolling down his face as he slipped into a deep sleep. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Tom was angry, worried, and at a loss of what to do. Severus had come back heavily injured to the point that Narcissa had to use a lot of her skills as a healer to keep the greasy man alive. It had been three days since then and Tom was losing his patients when his minions turned up empty with finding his lover. His spells didn’t work one bit and he suspected the cuffs Severus had spoken about were what was stopping Harry from being found easily. On top of that Harry’s usual crew for friends, were also injured, but not as heavily. The young female witch who was Harry’s closest friend had said it seemed as though they did not wish to harm them too much and had pushed them away from Harry for some odd reason. 

Tom thought on this for a while even Severus’s account of the battle said the same thing, they hadn’t aimed at Harry to hurt or kill, they had wanted him alive and healthy. Yet it seemed they too had not gotten their hands on him. What infuriated him more was Dumbledore himself had tried to dispose of Severus and the French Auror that had been with him. The Auror fared better then Severus and he too was currently at his mansion recovering. 

Tom sat back in his throne watching his minions shift on their feet. The air was thick with tension, as they watched their Lord, who did nothing to hide his creature status, in front of them anymore, but they couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The bumbling fool before him who was recounting his findings seemed to be pushing their Dark Lord’s last nerve. Tom was starting to growl now and the more he did so the more the Death Eater shiver and stumbled over his words. Even Ropax stayed away from the Dark Lord, unable to quell the raging beast within the man. 

“ _Crucio,”_ Tom hissed out after his patience had snapped and he held the man under the spell for a few agonizing minutes before he let it up and rose to stand. “I am very disappointed… I expected someone to have found him by now. He has been gone from my side far too long and I want him back now alive and healthy as well as the child within him,” The temperature in the room started to freeze as the man’s temper rose, soft patches of frost dusting the ground and peoples robes as he continued talking, “I expect some results soon or so help me there will be more than a few Crucios thrown around do you hear me?” He growled out lowly. 

“ _Yes My Lord,”_ They all chorused together. 

“You are dismissed,” Everyone slowly trickled out of the room and it was a long while before two figures appeared, “What do you two want?” 

They paused at the Dark Lord’s words, obviously sensing the danger there, “We want to help in the search to find him.” 

“How can I trust either of you to do so?” He hissed. 

“Harry is family to us and we can tell he is happier here with you and the Malfoy’s then he is anywhere else. We saw what the Order did to Harry and we heard their plans. We had planned to be Neutral, but we could never leave Harry alone. With us helping to find him we will be more efficient in the ability to help, mostly because we know his scent better than any of your ‘ _minions’_ do,” Sirius announced. 

Tom snorted, “Blood Hounds… You are right though… fine go… You are better off than they are and I cannot trust them to bring back my mate whole,” They nodded and turned to leave, “Oh… and should Harry be hurt or no of this world anymore… you can expect everything to be crushed within the week… do you understand?” 

They paused before Remus spoke up, “If he is anything, but in good health… then you won’t have too… we’d gladly do it for you.” 

Tom smiled darkly at that, “then I think we will get along just fine.” 

With that said they left the room and Tom stayed upon his throne for a bit longer before he rose and left the room. He walked to his chambers ready to turn in for the night and looked at the empty bed for a long while. He’d been unable to feel his mate or hear his thoughts or feel his emotions through their link. The link was cold and lifeless as though there hadn’t been a link there before. The odd feeling in his chest he realized was pain of losing him and fear, that Harry was just as lifeless as their link. These feelings he’d never felt before, mostly because he’d never cared for anyone before, but like all things Harry had wiggled his way into his life and Tom had found him caring and loving his young mate before he knew what it was he was feeling. Tom sighed and climbed up under the cold sheets before he slipped into a fitful sleep. 


	30. Song of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _With that said they left the room and Tom stayed upon his throne for a bit longer before he rose and left the room. He walked to his chambers ready to turn in for the night and looked at the empty bed for a long while. He’d been unable to feel his mate or hear his thoughts or feel his emotions through their link. The link was cold and lifeless as though there hadn’t been a link there before. The odd feeling in his chest he realized was pain of losing him and fear, that Harry was just as lifeless as their link. These feelings he’d never felt before, mostly because he’d never cared for anyone before, but like all things Harry had wiggled his way into his life and Tom had found him caring and loving his young mate before he knew what it was he was feeling. Tom sighed and climbed up under the cold sheets before he slipped into a fitful sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry woke slowly to light shining in on his face. He blinked away the light and slowly rolled over onto his other side. He missed feeling this magic, it was always something tangible that he’d never thought could leave him, but it had. Harry felt so hopelessly lonely and there was very little he could really do about it. He wrapped his arms around himself as her curled into a ball and felt the tears before he knew what was happening. 

“Stupid Hormones…”He muttered. 

He laid there for a long moment before he eventually calmed down and rolled out of bed. He was about to go in search of some clothes when he noticed something folded up in a chair. He blinked a few times and walked over to it. He picked up the shirt first and smiled, he was glad that whoever had left the cloths had thought about his current condition and had really good tastes. It was a woolen material, but the back was open for his wings to fit, though it would hang snuggly against his wings to taper off as much skin as possible from the cold outside, but he suspected the robe on the bottom of the pile would cover up the rest, so it was fine. 

Harry slid the clothes on after stepping out of the white pants he’d been wearing. He found the sleeves to be longer, possibly styled that way. Though, looking at it he had to admit no man would wear what he was wearing. This was for pregnant women, but Harry didn’t care he rather liked it. Thirty years living as a, women was bound to rub of some things onto his more male side of him. Shaking his head he pulled his pants on only to find they adjusted to his size and fit comfortably so his stomach wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Once he was clothed, he slipped on the robes and sure enough there was space for his wings to stick through and the folds of the robe material draped perfectly of the patches of skin that weren’t covered. 

Harry gently tugged at the sleeves to rest just at the base of his fingers. Loving the warm he felt he purred softly as he walked from the room to the sitting room where he found the men from the other day there. Along with a few others and some food was on the table in the middle of the sitting area. He stood and watched them silently as they spoke amongst themselves about current events with the ministry, not ye noticing his presence. 

Harry cleared his throat after a while and spoke softly to the room of people, “Good morning.” 

Everything went quiet for a moment, then, Mr. Sylphen spoke up, “Good morning Mr. Black. Did you sleep well?” 

Harry sighed, “Yes, I slept rather well all things considered.” 

“It must be rather difficult being in a strange place so far from home,” He said with sympathy. 

“It is, but these quarters are better than the ones I’d been before you found me,” He said with a soft smile before he sat down. 

“Must be harder to be away from your mate though correct?” A women with blond hair and aged features said. 

Harry nodded, “Yes, quite. I must apologies, I’m Orion Black and you are M’lady?” 

She smiled sweetly, “I’m Apolline Delacour, Fleur’s mother.” 

Harry’s face lit up, “How is your Daughter doing? I’m afraid I was not able to see the end result of the third task.” 

“She is doing well, though she came out a bit burnt no thanks to those nasty creatures they had in there…what were, they called dear… Blast Ended-Skrewt’s?” She asked as she turned to an, older gentlemen, who had short black hair. 

He nodded, “Yes, they were” 

She looked back at Harry, “Yes, nasty creatures those things, but none the less she is healed and doing well. She was however distraught when she found out you’d gone missing.” 

Harry sighed, Mr. Sylphen must have told them all he’d told him, “Yes, I must say though it was not my intent to go missing as I did upon finishing the third task. Dumbledore seems to have a thing for kidnapping me however… so I guess I should have at least expected it.” 

She chuckled, “You are quite charming my dear, no wonder my little Fleur took a shine to you.” 

He smirked, “I would be more so Lady Delacour, however I’m not in top form at the moment.” 

She watched him silently for a moment, “How bad is it?” 

Looking at her he knew what she was asking, “I think it’s pretty bad. I miss him so much and at first I was snappish almost violent, but Dumbledore cast a spell on the room he’d had me in… caused me some massive headaches, but it insured I wouldn’t attack anyone and no one could physically harm me. Now though…” 

He trailed off and his eyes grew distant, Mrs. Delacour made a sound in her throat, “Bad in deed, I have no doubt in my mind your mate is faring just as badly. May I ask who your mate is?” 

Harry paused for a long moment, “Tom…er most know him as Lord Voldemort.” 

The room grew silent before Mr. Delacour spoke up, “Voldemort? The Dark Lord, of Great Britain? I thought… the rumors said he was too far gone to consider love of any kind.” 

Harry sighed, “He was… but I helped in a way I guess. Helped by giving him my blood in a ritual that brought him back… It gave him his sanity back and now he does things differently than he did back in the first war.” 

Mrs. Delacour thought for a long moment before looking at her husband and nodding. She’d seen the fond look the boy had given at the mention of his mate. He was speaking true and no true follower of Voldemort would show such affection openly. Harry was special to Voldemort and the, same could be said for Voldemort being special to Harry. That was genuine adoration, one built of love and not out of lust or obsession. The man got up and left the room and Harry watched him go before looking back at Mrs. Delacour as she patted the seat next to her a gentle smile on her face. 

“My little Fleur has told me much of you, however since your disappearance she was more enthused to talk about everything about you, in hopes of helping you the best way she could. You saved my Fleur many times and she as well as I owe you much. I know your true name and the name you prefer over any of the names you’ve had over the past few years,” she said to him as she patted his leg as a way of comforting him, “My husband and I love our daughters and I have been in council with the Veela council, we have been deciding whether or not it was worth our effort and time joining this Dark Lord of yours. Hearing and seeing you, on this matter however, seems to have swayed my way of thinking on the matter. I can tell you love this Dark Lord and I do not think your realize this, but you show much emotion in your eyes.” 

Harry blushed at this and looked away as Mr. Sylphen spoke up, “He is quite an honest person isn’t he?” 

“When he isn’t hiding I suppose he is, but this hiding must be necessary or he wouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Geoffrey spoke up. 

Harry nodded, “Yes and I can explain each… Dumbledore was the major factor I wanted out of the loop on where and who I was. Orion Black was my freedom… I could walk out and not be recognized and be myself and not the Boy Savior. Evan Spring was made so I could still attend school without being influenced to heavily. Briar Rose… she was more of an accident. It started off as being a disguise so I could stay by his side out in public and not be discriminated about who my choice of partner was… You herd of the dispute that happened with a young girl at a party?” 

They all nodded, “Very little was said, but they thought the girl had died and almost given up hope on finding her.” 

“Well…because of my creature abilities and the spell used…I caused a reaction in which it threw me several years into the past. There I became and elite assassin and ally to Voldemort as he rose to power during the first war, there was little I could do without causing a time paradox and killing the timeline I knew. So I let it fall as it did back then and only lift a finger when it didn’t affect the timeline drastically. I watched people I could have saved, died before my eyes. The Potter, Blacks, Malfoys… They were all people I couldn’t help, no matter how much I wished too I knew that they had to die,” Harry’s form seemed to droop, slightly, “With Briar Rose, I learned how to be hardened to things.” 

“War does that to people it seems,” Mrs. Delacour said as she watched him, _‘How could he go through so much and not fall apart or go insane?’_

“True, but right now… not so much,” He sighed and Mr. Sylphen chuckled. 

“That is to be expected when you’re expecting a child,” With a smile on his face. 

“I kind of figured as much by now… my hormones are all over the place it’s actually dizzying. Not even sure how woman can handle it,” He said as he fondly ran his hand over his clothed stomach, “Speaking of which you don’t seem all that surprised that I am pregnant.” 

“Of course not, unlike Britain was think the human body is beautiful and Male on male relationships are not uncommon, they even have a potion that can help males bear a child if they ever so want one,” Mrs. Delacour said. 

“Really?” He asked her. 

“Yes,” She patted his knee, “You would be readily accepted here. France does not discriminate here and at Beuxbatons they are given classes strictly on Neutral magic and are told they can get tutors for Dark Magic or Light Magic if they so wish to take it up in either branch. Unlike Britain who strictly teaches Neutral and Light Magic only and Durmstrang which teaches Neutral and Dark Magic only, but can students can learn Light Magic if they please at home.” 

Harry blinked, “So your telling me Hogwarts is the only one that has no Dark Magic teachings?” 

She nodded, “Yes I’m afraid so.” 

Harry went into thought as he sat there silently. They obviously thought he wasn’t going to say much now that he seemed to be in his own world. So they went on to other topics amongst themselves until Harry was ready to talk again. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the door open again and a dark figure following Mr. Delacour into the room along with a few others. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he had very distressed Narcissa Malfoy pulling him to her chest. Blinking in surprise he looked up at her and blushed slight as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

“Mom?” Harry said to her, surprising her because it had been the first time that Harry had every truly called her his mother and meant it. 

“Yes Orion, it’s me, Oh I was so worried about you,” She said as she kissed his forehead. 

“How did you get her? Er I mean How did you know where to find me?” 

A very overly familiar voice spoke up and it made everything in Harry tingle with delight and all his stress melt away, “Mr. Delacour contacted me an hour ago telling of a lost young one and that he’d talked with him and com to a decision in their co-operating with me.” 

Harry pulled away from Narcissa and looked straight at crimson blood eyes and breath softly his name, “Tom…” 

Tom walked around the group of people to Harry, Narcissa moving away from the man to get to Harry without interruption, “Harry.” 

Without much thought on it Harry was up and moving to Tom his arms wrapping around him and a silent sob came from him, which had Narcissa wanting to comfort her adopted son. One of Tom’s hands buried into Harry’s soft long strands of hair and the other rested gently between his shoulder blades as Harry buried his chest into the Dark Lord’s chest, searching for that warm safety and knowing that he was truly there. Tom shifted them as Mrs. Delacour moved over on the couch, allowing the Dark Lord and Harry to sit on the couch. Harry immediately shifted to curl up in his lap and Tom sighed, but otherwise did not say much on it. 

“It seems his need for your presence was worse than I thought,” Mrs. Delacour said as Narcissa and Lucius transfigured some chairs into existence before sitting. 

Mr. Delacour sat down in the chair he’d vacated a while ago, “Well dear, his race is significantly different from your own. It was hard discerning the level of his need for his mate.” 

Tom stayed silent and just listened as he simply held Harry trying to not show to much outward affection even though his dragon wanted to smother his mate with it. He felt extremely possessive over his little dragon, something that had been a, niggle in the back of his mind, had grown to a roaring fire. It could even be considered as over protective and it probably stemmed from the fact his younger mate was heavy with his offspring. Tom was not going to allow Harry out of his sight for some time to come. 

“That is true, Mr. Black here did say he’d been gone far longer than either are, used too,” Mrs. Delacour said. 

Tom cleared his throat obviously not liking the fact conversation was going on around him as though he was not there or part of the equation, “There was another reason why you brought me here and I know it wasn’t just to bring me and my little dragon back together.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Delacour chuckled softly, “Believe it or not it was solely because of him, but we would not have gotten permission to bring you here had we not found out from your young mate on certain things that allowed us to make a decision on where we stood with you and your ever growing war.” 

Tom stiffened and that caused Harry to tense as well, the older male narrowing his eyes on the two, “And what prey tell is your decision?” 

“We elect to ally ourselves with you. You can count on the co-operation to the Veela council… the French ministry will fall in line one we get written documentation on the appropriate demands you put in place and what we put in place under reasonable demands.” 

Tom relaxed significantly and ran gave Harry a light squeeze obviously pleased with this turn of events, “Lucius will be the negotiator between your group and my own. You will hear from us in a few days, once Orion has been tended to and settled in.” 

Mrs. Delacour smiled, “I expect no less, besides your mate is more important and we can wait.” 

Tom gave a slight nod, before standing with Harry in his arms, “Well then we must be going.” 

Harry peaked over at everyone, “Bye everyone… and thanks… for everything…” 

They all smiled as Mrs. Delacour answered him, “It is nothing Harry…It is the best I could do to help my daughter’s dear friend out and that same exact friend who’d protected my daughter in the tournament.” 

Harry blushed and hid his face as he heard several people in the room chuckle, before a crack of apparition was heard and the nauseating feeling of traveling over a great distance in a matter of seconds hit him hard. Harry groaned, which Tom tightened his hold on him before moving to go to his room with his delicate bundle. Harry shivered at the walking sway of Tom’s gait, he clung to the man silently until he was sat down on the bed. Tom let him go and immediately took a look at the cuffs still around his lover’s wrists and ankles. 

His fingers ran over each one as Tom read what the runes on the cuffs said. Once finished he pinched the bridge of nose before standing again and turning to leave. Harry reached out and grabbed ahold of his robes stopping Tom in his tracks. Tom looked down at Harry who still sat one the bed, but it looked like he didn’t want to be left alone. Sighing Tom scooped him up and carried him to the library where he’d been about to head to, to figure out how to get the cuffs off. Harry let a smile slip onto his face as Tom carried him, when they came into the library he was sat down on a chair while Tom waved his wand looking for rune books that could help him out. If he could not find what he was looking for then he planned to create something to counter the rune spells so Harry could be released. 

“I missed you,” Harry murmured softly. 

Tom paused and looked at him before sighing as he walked back over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, “I missed you to Harry…” His hand rested on Harry’s stomach and he smiled at him. 

Harry giggled softly before Tom went back to looking for the way to remove the cuffs when Harry remembered Severus and the others, “Tom… did Severus ever make it back? Or my friends?” 

“Severus and your friends are safe… however their conditions very. Severus is in critical condition at the moment, while your friends only suffered minor broken bones or cuts and scrapes with some bruising,” He informed his lover as he glanced over at him every now and again from the books before him. 

Harry’s eyes went wide in complete and utter shock, “What happened to Severus?” 

“He was attacked by Dumbledore it seems. His cover was blown before the attack and how it happened, remains to be seen, but Severus and you will no longer be attending Hogwarts. However as Orion you will be safer at the ministry not only because I now have several Death Eaters there, but starting tomorrow I will also be there more often,” He said looking over at Harry as his hands rested on the table before him to support his weight as he leaned over the old tomes before him. 

“Do you think there was a leek of information?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, actually… and the funny thing it had been you, who’d been the breech. Your mind is still heavily warded even with those cuffs on you which is rare. Those shields on your mind were placed there before the incident occurred and the cuffs cannot affect the magic there. Making them an almost natural shield build in your mind, keeping any and all information safe. Now as to how that happened I am at a loss, unless someone placed them there knowing that the cuffs would be placed upon your person beforehand… the question is who, or what did it?” He paused a moment before going into deep thought, “Now back to the topic of the leak… I think a certain rat is behind it. I haven’t seen hide nor hair of that filthy rat since the day I was resurrected.” 

Harry growled, “Pettigrew… That fat rat bastard… he’s the reason Sirius is always being hunted… he should be the one given the Dementors _‘Kiss’_ not Sirius.” 

Tom chuckled, “If indeed it is him he better keep hidden or he will be subjected to the Dementors _‘Kiss’_ rather swiftly… after clearing your Godfathers name first of course.” 

Harry beamed brightly at him and Tom answered it back with a smile of his own before returning to the books, “Now back to the task at hand… those cuffs are made up of some rather old runes. It will be hard to find the counter runes to deactivate them, if I can’t do that then I’ll move onto plan B… which will be determined on my mood and patience… either they will be removed by invented spells or I will find a way to cut the damnedable things off.” 

Harry chuckled, “If anyone can figure a way to get them off of me then it is quite frankly you, Tom.” 

Tom smirked, but didn’t look back over at him as he flipped through some parchment pages, “Of course I am a genius after all.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Over confident prick.” 

Tom quirked a brow at him, “Really now Harry… I thought you rather liked my prick.” 

Harry blinked, “Oh. My. Merlin. You actually made a joking innuendo out of that…” 

Tom chuckled as Harry’s laughed filled the room, glad to hear the melodious sound of his mate’s voice after being gone for so long. Harry got up from his seat and started down the many rows of books in the library Tom had in the mansion. He thought that since he was bored and waiting for Tom’s help, he’d probably need to read to keep himself occupied until his magic was unbound. He looked over at Tom, just now realizing Tom had dropped his glamour at some point to show off his dragon heritage. Harry felt a warmth flutter within his chest and he found himself purring only to hear an answering chuckle at Harry’s purr. Harry shook his head and skimmed the books till he came upon what looked to be some sort of old tome that hadn’t been touched in ages. Seeing as the spine looked old and about to fall apart if one was not careful with it, yet it held strong even as Harry removed it from its shelf in the dark corner it had been stuffed in. 

Humming in thought Harry walked back out into the sitting area and curled up in his seat to read the rather old tome. Harry blinked when he saw the strange words on the page and his eyes widened when he found he could read it. As he did so however he realized that the book was the language of dragons. Harry gasped and Tom paused what he was doing and looked at him. A smile lit Harry’s face as he enthusiastically started to read. 

“Tom you didn’t tell me you had a book in the dragon’s tongue!” He exclaimed as he looked up and over at him. 

Tom had a confused look on his face, “I was unaware that I even had one.” 

Harry got back up and placed the book on the table, “See?” 

Tom blinked down at the book and look more then a bit flabbergasted at what he saw there, “Where did you find this?” He asked as he looked at the cover of the book and the old binding. 

“In the corner back there,” Harry pointed to a corner towards the back of the library. 

“To be honest I do not remember this book ever being here…it’s possible it was here before I occupied the house,” He hummed in thought before handing the book back to Harry so he could finish his task. 

Harry took it without a word, even though he could tell the book greatly interested Tom and he wanted to read it too, but he was more so focused on helping Harry out of his cuffs then wanting to read the book. Harry chuckled and sat down, flipping the pages slowly as he read the book before him. It was a more detailed story of their race and spoke of the dragons that roamed the world they live in and how much more special they were then dragons they now knew. Harry was so into the stories and hymns and depictions that he didn’t notice Tom straightening and walking over to him, until Tom was grabbing his hands gently. 

“Harry… I found a way to get the cuffs off,” He said to him. 

Harry nodded and closed the book to set it aside, “Okay… so how will you do it?” 

Tom smirked, “The incantation I found should negate the cuff’s spells, even the locking spell that keeps them in place on your person.” 

“Brilliant!” Harry announced loudly. 

Tom chuckled and had Harry lay on the table so as to make it easier to concentrate on the cuffs on his wrists and ankles one at a time. He felt rather uncomfortable though mostly because of his current physical issue, however Harry bit his tongue and kept quiet. Harry knew when the cuffs abilities had been nullified, mostly because the rush of his own magic made him dizzy and a bit nauseous. Harry blinked rapidly when the magic in the air blinded him briefly. After a moment Harry felt overwhelming relief flood through him and his eyes watered even as a wide smile flitted across his lips. Tom helped him back up and soon found his lips encased in his. 

The kiss was passionate and seeking, almost as though Tom was afraid the younger would disappear at any given moment. He pulled away and placed their foreheads together, before Harry felt a large warm hand on his stomach and a thumb gently rubbing the cloth over it. Harry laughed a watery laugh as Tom sighed. A soft thump against his palm let him know that their baby was relieved as well. This caused Harry and Tom to both chuckled as Tom leaned down and nuzzled his stomach as he sat on the table before Tom. 

“I missed you…” Harry said softly as Tom tilted his head slightly to stare up at him. 

“Would have had you out sooner, but we had a breech in the ranks. Dumbledore moved you before we could act. Then it took time to track do where you were… we still hadn’t pinned a location until Severus was welcomed back and a few… allies within the Aurors also helped greatly. If it wasn’t for the one Auror, Severus would have been killed and you would have been stuck there with no way out. However we were fortunate that these… Unknown assailants had been able to break you out and get you to safety, even if they did lose you somewhere along the way,” Tom sighed as he stayed leaned against his stomach, “I’m glad, however, that someone found you and brought you back to me safely.” 

Harry gently ran his fingers through Tom’s hair silently as they just stayed there. Harry felt woozy still, probably because he’d been without his magic for several weeks. Tom’s own magic however was probably the largest factor. He’d been away from that dark seductive magic for far too long and it wrapped around him like a dark blanket of protection. He felt like he was on the verge of purring happily until he felt it. Multiple appearances of magic around the outside of the Mansion, Harry’s sudden tension was the only warning Tom got until the wards around the house fell swiftly. Tom was up before Harry could figure out what in the blazes was going on. He was now off the table and pressed up against Tom’s side and Tom’s wand was out and pointing at a hooded figure that hadn’t been there before. A growl was on Tom’s lips as well as a very dragon like hiss as the hooded figure stood silently. 

Harry peered at the other figure from Tom’s side, as several other figures walked into the room slowly and silently. Harry’s hands tightened on Tom’s robes, but as they stood there Harry heard a low hum from the other hooded figures and soft singing filled the air. Harry barely recognized the song being sung. Only because he’d read about it not that long ago, before Tom released his cuffs. Tom’s body which was tense, slowly started to show signs of relaxing and he was using all the effort he could himself, trying to not give in to the old elvish song that the elves used to sooth the dragon within hybrids. Often the song was used to put hybrids to sleep in order to calm them down or to subdue them. 

Tom collapsed to the floor bringing Harry with him. Harry held on to Tom, fighting the song more than Tom was mostly because Harry knew what it did and he didn’t want to be separated again from Tom. They’d just been brought together again. However, something told him they wouldn’t separate them. The shock he’d seen in their auras that Tom was the same as Harry had only been momentary, because Tom hadn’t been wearing his glamour. Harry felt extremely weak now and Tom was currently passed out and pressed against him. Harry held onto him tightly and growled softly as the silent hooded figure approached him and Tom’s sleeping form. 

The figure knelt down as Harry fought the affects off the best he could, “Sleep little one… you are safe as is your mate… when you wake. It will be in a place much safer than the nest you have both made for yourselves.” 

“Who… are you?” Harry felt himself starting to lean against the table leg for support now. 

“Friends…” Was the only word he got out of the person, before he too followed Tom into the land of dreams. 


	31. The Burning Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
> 
> 
> _“Who… are you?” Harry felt himself starting to lean against the table leg for support now._
> 
> _“Friends…” Was the only word he got out of the person, before he too followed Tom into the land of dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Dumbledore was furious, he’d lost his chance again to have the boy as his own. He knew now it was hopeless to gain the boys attention back into the light. Even with the help of his friends he’d been unable to sway the young male. Though, that could attribute with the fact that most of his friends were no longer light themselves. The young Weasley having been the only one he’d been able to keep a hold of. However, that seemed to be wavering now as well. He knew he would lose the young Weasley if he didn’t act quickly to ensure his hold on the boy. It was why he had called the boy to his office and now he waited patiently for the young man to get to his office. 

Dumbledore paused in his pacing as he heard a gentle knock on the door, which held hesitance in it, “Come in Mr. Weasley.” 

Ron opened the door slowly his visage holding the same hesitance, “Headmaster Dumbledore you asked for me?” 

“Yes, yes, come... sit down I have much to discuss with you,” He said and Ron made his way over and sat down. 

“Lemon Drop?” He offered the young Weasley the calming draught laced candy. 

Ron nodded and took one, sucking on it silently as he watched the Headmaster. He could tell the calming draught was working though there was still a weary reluctance in his body. He started to up his thought out speech on Harry’s behavior. 

“Mr. Weasley it seems I have a lot of explaining to do and very little information to give you. Harry it seems cannot be swayed from the path he has been taking. The dark seems to have a strong hold on him and from the information gathered he is completely brainwashed. The probability of him returning to our cause is rather slim, and it seems that many of both your former friends have not been forth coming of information they already held,” He explained as he dove into Ron’s mind to solidify certain places, strengthening them to stay within the light. 

“I do not understand Headmaster,” Ron said with horror written all over his features. 

“Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, and your twin brothers… have all been missing. Information has been brought to us that they have been siding with Harry and the very same people that wish to destroy us,” He lied to him, “When we had them in the same room we kept Harry it is our belief he faked not talking to them, just because you were around. They knew of his decision and thus withheld information. After the attack on the town and our hideout where we kept him they have not been seen since. We can only assume that they have them, possibly either as hostage or guest… that we know not of, but do not be surprised that they have gone dark if they are indeed guests.” 

Ron nodded, believing the headmaster’s every word, “Of course headmaster… what would you have me do?” 

Dumbledore internally smirked with glee, “Starting tomorrow you and a select few people will be undergoing training.” 

Ron’s eyes lit up, always the one to look forward to becoming a hero in people’s eyes, which was why he’d always been jealous of Harry, “Really? The same as what Harry was going through?” 

“Not quiet, but it will help none the less. You will be studying alongside a group of Auror’s who will teach you and the select few all they know and we will move on from there. Hopefully, the Dark Lord will not act any time soon after getting Harry back. It is more than likely they will lay low, until his offspring has been born, which may be some time. Our informants claim it might be very well in a few more months though they cannot tell because of his creature heritage.” 

Ron nodded, “What of Harry?” 

“As of this moment Mr. Weasley, Harry, should be counted as an enemy. If you or anyone for that matter… after your training that is… can bring him back alive, then do so. At the moment, however, it is more than likely he will not be brought back to us as he once was and will possibly die in battle against us.” 

Ron got a really sad look on his face and let his shoulders and head drop, “I understand headmaster…I hope I will be able to do what you ask of me… even if he is my best mate I can’t stand to see him being used as he is and fighting for that psychopath.” 

“As do we all, Mr. Weasley, none of us like the thought of the Dark Lord using Young Harry… and so it is best to remove him anyway we can even if it means putting an end to his life for the greater good,” He sighed softly as Ron nodded, believing what the Headmaster said was true. 

“I will do my best Headmaster,” Ron said with conviction and a hard set to his eyes. 

Ron was dismissed and he left the room quickly to probably tell Seamus and Dean. The other two would be trained alongside him Dumbledore knew that much. He needed strong light children and since Harrys absence and Hermione’s Distance Ron had become quite close to the three males. They also supported Ron’s seemingly insatiable need to be the hero and Ron fed off that support. They were considered the new golden trio in the school since Evan’s or Harry, as he came to know, appearance in the school. 

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his chair Fawkes was making some sounds over his shoulder and Dumbledore thought them to be of worry when, in fact, they were of indignation for the man’s meddling. Dumbledore looked to him, “I know Fawkes this unsettles me too.” 

Dumbledore steeples, his fingers in thought as his eyes almost sightlessly stare at the wall across the room. He had strengthened Ron’s mind to the point it would be hard for the boy to doubt anything. He was going to keep the boy on the track of the light. He’d lost two key players already and he also lost his weapon. If only he could have gotten into the younger males mind before those people showed up. 

Such power they had and it made Dumbledore shudder to think someone as strong as he and Voldemort were out there. Their magic didn’t feel like his did, it felt otherworldly and thick with ancient swells of magic. Magic no longer seen to this world, the question is though where did it come from? If had been gone for so long then where had it been hiding? There were now so many questions he had no answers too and one was how Harry was able to conceive when tests showed his body was not under a spell or potion. The child the boy carried would have to be integrated into his plans. He glanced over to Fawkes who was eyeing him silently. He just smiled at him before returning to his thoughts. 

What’s more was the reports on Voldemort’s strength. The man was growing powerful and more lenient on his followers. It was hard to find anyone of them willing to go against the man and with the death of his most recently procured spy and Severus no longer in his grasp on his part that is. He found that there was no chance he’d get another any time soon, unless Voldemort messed up to cause people to turn from him now. 

“You certainly make the impossible possible Harry,” He sighed, “You have made the man more sane of mind and in thus doing so caused it to be harder to be rid of him.” 

The old man sighed and got up to go to his quarters for the night. Fawkes Silently watched him go and shook his head, ‘You are messing with fire old man… and you shall die by it as well. For one does not push fates temptress very far before destiny consumes you with the very fire you play with.’ 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The first thing Harry came to hearing was rumbling growl and the feeling of arms wrapped tightly, around his body. Harry blinked his sleepy eyes open and slitted emeralds went to the arms wrapped around him before following one arm up to Tom who was looking to one corner of the room. He didn’t even look down at Harry as he kept growling so Harry looked over and saw three men standing there. 

“There is no need for that young man,” The taller of the three spoke. 

Harry had to blink because he was sure he was seeing wrong. The man had long black hair with what looked to be a couple strands at the side braided and going to the back of his head. Around his forehead looked to be a circlet of some kind, shaped into what looked to be vines with leaves wrapped around his head to dangle a small jewel in the middle of his forehead. His skin was pale and looked to be as though it was almost glowing faintly. What stood out more, though, was the rather pointed ears extending away from his head slightly. Upon the bridge of his nose were some rimless glasses as he watched them. 

He could tell he was not like him and Tom, there were no scales to show for it for one and no wings of any kind let alone a tale. This led Harry to believe, this could only be one creature, an elf, the very self-same race that had, long forsaken their realm. He could not see the other two well, shrouded in their cowls, but their eyes were slitted similar to his own, however slightly different. Harry could sense all of their magic and they were strong indeed. He snuggled closer to Tom his instincts at the stage they were, were seeking safety from his mate. Tom’s grasp tightened a bit more as Harry buried his face into Tom’s chest. 

“We truly mean you no harm…neither of you,” One of the other males said. 

“I find this hard to believe when you tore down my home’s wards just to get to us. From my intelligence network you were after Harry… why?” 

“That is the boy’s name?” Tom nodded, but corrected him to call him Orion and not Harry. Tom was the only one allowed to call him Harry now, “Very well it looks as though we have some explaining to do.” The first male that spoke said softly. 

He gestured to the other two and they stepped back before conjuring some chairs out of thin air for the three of them to sit on. This caused both Harry and Tom to blink in surprise at considering the spell used was not a transfiguration spell. They all sat down near the bed and Tom shifted Harry to the side furthest from them just in case. Harry didn’t mind this since it was a show that Tom was protecting him and their child. It made him deliriously happy when Tom did stuff like that and considering their previous encounters he didn’t at all blame him. He looked back over to the others in the room with his eyes slitted into a narrow slit. He didn’t know why, but he really didn’t at all feel threatened by them. 

“First, we did not know that young Orion here had a mate, let alone another hybrid such as himself. We were alerted to the presence of a being her in this plane of existence. The group that aided in tracking you were also hybrids such as yourselves,” The elf explained. 

“Um sir can you give us your name…and how tell us how you came to know of my existence?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“I apologize, my name is Adan Rhovanian the two at my side are Velnor Shinthira and Calixus Magnus,” the two introduced lowered their hoods and Harry blinked in surprise. They had large fluffy ears atop their heads and their eyes were slitted like that, of a cat’s, both wore collars with matching symbols on them. 

“We are brothers, the collars we wear represent the house we come from. We are hybrids between humans and were cats. The night is a full moon and unlike our brethren we do not fully change under the light of a full moon and we also retain our consciousness without use of a potion,” Calixus explained. 

“As for your question,” The elf began again as the questioning looks had been answered, “We detected your presence when the orbs in our cathedral in Laveneas went off with a bright glow, telling us that one of the guardian dragons had sensed the presence of descendent.” 

“Wait, I thought the dragon in my mind was that dragon. I had assumed he had died long ago?” Harry questioned. 

“That is just a sliver of your ancestor… it guides and helps you when you need guidance or help. In short he is a part of you, attached to the blood of dragons that flows within you. He cannot control your movements and he cannot make you think something you do not want, unless you want him too. The pact long forged many millennia ago prevents that from ever happening. He is just another conscience within your own, however under dire circumstances… say to protect you mentally or physically his mind can cover your own, but this usually only occurs when you, yourself cannot handle something.” 

“That explains why the dragon part of him took over when he was kidnapped after he’d been forced into his dragon form,” Tom said softly. 

“He was kidnapped before?” 

Tom nodded, “The old fool Dumbledore kidnaped him when he was in a weakened state. Still being young as a dragon his dragon’s blood was trying to catch up with his human blood and so he was forced into the form of a dragon hatchling. While he was under dragon blood wards he was beaten and tortured often in the name of being ‘trained’ which forced him into his dragon mind. I had to get the dragon part of him to allow me entrance to coax him back out after we’d rescued him the first time. I am glad this did not happen the second time, however, when he was taken from me after the Tri-wizard tournament came to an end.” 

The elf thought to himself before speaking, “That would do it… the human mind no matter how strong cannot stand prolonged bouts of torture, the mind eventually cracks or in worse cases shatters and they become a bumbling mess of words and feelings. The dragon part of him prevented that because his mind was the stronger of the two for this. If Orion had indeed held out for as long as he could the dragon’s contract would enact to protect the descendent from any further harm.” 

“Does your Guardian Dragon know this happened?” Harry asked, wondering if he’d known. 

“Actually… No, all they can sense is the presence of their descendants. They do not feel what they feel and they are unable to communicate with them unless they come in contact with one another. If you were to meet your Ancestor right now it is likely you both would be flooded with new knowledge of each other. What you currently possess is old blood information. The dragon soul within your own is but an old memory. Coming within touching distance would likely update that old blood information through the magic in which you both share,” He looked to Tom, “Which brings me to you. Why we were not aware of your presence when none of the great Dragons had reported your existence.” 

Tom looked to Harry then back, “My existence was by pure accident. It was an unseen side effect in the ritual used to bring me back into my true form from the one I had been.” 

Adan looked at him with a puzzled expression, “You were not of a corporeal nature?” 

Tom sighed irritation lining his features not liking being in the situation they were in. That and he was not too keen on being the supposed Dark Lord and having someone treat him not of his earned title, “No, I was…within another form. My original body had been destroyed and I was unable to obtain a body in which to stay in afterward. I had dabbled in rather dark magic that had torn my soul to pieces. If it were not for, Harry… I would probably be forever lost in my insanity.” 

“Soul magic? Why would you rip your soul apart, without it you cannot grow in strength, otherwise the body is nothing more than a vessel for untapped magic you would never be able to access,” Adan said, with a sheet-white face. 

“Yes, that was also something I had not thought of. I had only seen it as a means to get rid of my weak human emotions I had,” Tom glanced back at Harry who had buried his face into his side and Tom sighed, “Once again Harry had shown me that I could not hope to gain anything without them.” 

Harry peeked up and him and the smiled slightly, “Who would have thought…a Dark Lord that could feel.” 

“Ha ha brat,” Tom chuckled which only served to cause Harry to smirk. 

Adan just watched them as the exchanged words, taking note how Harry and Tom reacted to one another, “Soul Mates.” 

Harry and Tom stopped and looked at him, “How did you…?" 

Adan chuckled, “I have seen many soul mates brought together as you two are. So I see this was no mistake and it is possible fate and destiny planned it.” 

“You speak as though they exist as people…Fate and Destiny,” Harry said with a questioning looking. 

“That is because everyone… elves, hybrids, etc. Here actually do believe them to be deities. We may not see them but the balance of our world is run by them and magic. That and the keeper of time,” He said to them, “Bit that is neither here nor there…now the explanation. We tore down your wards because we did not know, Orion, here was safe, or that there was more than one of you. It was to our surprise to find you with him upon reaching your home, but since we had already torn apart your wards it was only suitable to take you with us, to protect you both.” 

Tom looked irritated, “We do not need protecting.” 

Adan tilted his head to the side, “Quite the contrary… You do need protecting if Orion’s continued abduction is anything to go by.” 

Tom growled, “It won’t happen again, I swear you that.” 

The two males at Adan’s side shivered as Harry watch Tom’s magic lash out and wrap around them even Adan seemed to pale in the anger filling the room. They were quiet for a long time and Harry wrapped his arms around Tom to calm him down. Which, he took deep controlling breaths until he did so. 

“You are a marvel both of you,” Calixus said as he rested his head in his hand. 

“Yes, they are,” Velnor said, both male’s tails swayed behind them. 

Tom huffed before answering holding Harry close to him, “What do you mean by that?” 

Calixus pointed at him and Tom’s brow creased at the gesture, “You are rather powerful… Young Master Orion calls you a dark lord? More like Master of Dark Magic. You seep power out of you in waves, waves that make people of either dark or light caliber feel to your power. Normal witches and wizards cannot do this. This term lord is only a title you placed upon yourself to show status, however, it seems magic as ordained you the master of the dark arts in all its forms.” 

Velnor pointed to Harry, “Witch means since you are soul mates that Young Master Orion is your equivalent in that magic. The young Prince of Darkness. Shadows, become both of you and we can feel the very power that rolls off of both of you, though Orion’s being the tamer of the two, obviously to keep you sane.” 

Bother blinked at them when Adan spoke up, “What they say is true, it has been a long time since we felt a power as strong as you two exude. The dragon your blood derives from is a dragon most of our kind calls the Gate Keeper. He is rarely ever seen and when he is it is usually when an heir surfaces. It takes us a while to prepare the journey between the realm we have chosen to seclude ourselves into the one you live in… however our journey here was a treacherous one. The balance is unstable in the world and our tombs foretold a time when we would have to return. You see when the gate Keeper came upon us we had been surprised by his presence since he only interacted with the shrine maidens in the cathedral. This time he chose to grace us with a message to all.” 

Calixus spoke up in a voice deep and mysterious, possibly to imitate the dragon who spoke to them, “The balance has shifted, thy blood hath been spilled, go forth to the realm from whence we came. To give the shadowed ones thine aid and to give succor to the ones denied thy birth right.” 

“We can only surmise that the blood spilled was the one that ran through his descendants veins. We have no known recordings of any other descendent, other than yourself, Orion. Your family is the only one that had not produced a half-breed child after the bonding of human and dragon blood. As such we did not think there would ever be a child from the bloodline,” Adan sighed, “Seems we did not count on one such as you coming to be in the bloodline. Many had shown signs they held the dragon’s blood, but that was through magic and nothing more.” 

Harry sighed and Tom chuckled, “You seem to have a knack from making the impossible possible.” 

“Yeah…I wish it would stop… would make my life a whole lot easier if you ask me,” Harry grumbled. 

“Oh hush…If that were to happen who would have saved me from my insanity?” Tom admonished causing Harry to blush and duck his head. 

Adan chuckled, “Would you both like to meet the dragon who’s blood runs through your veins?” Tom and Harry looked over at him and nodded, “Then it’s settled, today however you must rest, we will be seeing him in the morning.” 

The three rose from their seats and left the room . Tom slightly relaxed, though not fully even after they knew they were long gone. He turned to Harry ad pulled him against him in a hug that was rather tight. 

Harry chuckled and hugged him back, “Tom don’t squeeze me to hard I might pop.” 

Tom snorted, “None sense,” though her lessened his grip anyways, “how do you feel?” 

“I’m okay, the song they used didn’t hurt me or our brood,” Harry nuzzled into Tom and sighed, “but go figure right? We just got back together and were swept away by someone else.” 

“At least this time I got to come with,” Tom said before kissing Harry’s neck. 

Harry giggled, “True… and they really don’t seem all that bad.” 

“Still not taking any chances Harry… you need your sleep. Sleep and I’ll watch over you,” Tom said running his fingers through Harry’s bangs. 

Harry sighed, “Fine… but you got to sleep too. I’m not going to deprive you of that.” 

“I will be fine Harry, I can stay awake for days… you, on the other hand, are taking care of another within you. You need the sleep more then I,” Tom said laying down with him, before using a spell that put out the light in the room casting darkness around them, except the light of the moon coming through the crack in the curtains over the window. 

Harry sighed and dropped the argument knowing after being gone for so long he wouldn’t be able to tell Tom to do otherwise as long as he was in his protective phase. Instead, Harry snuggled close and let the warmth of his mate seep into him and Tom’s scent enveloped him to the point of slowly lulling him to sleep. The last thing he heard was Tom’s dragon like purr as he slipped into the realm of dreams. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

True to his word Tom stayed awake while Harry slept soundly. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, having been down since they’d gotten to Riddle Manor. He didn’t like how much he was feeling helpless as of late and didn’t like that his mate was always gone from his side. Stroking Harry’s bangs away from his face, he knew well that he’d fallen in love with the boy. Even if at first he’d started off hating him and plotted to bind him to him through mating at first. He’d gotten to see a side of Harry very few ever saw, as well as other sides they would never see. 

Most would say that he’s gone soft, but with something to protect he’s found he feels stronger than he ever has before. Yet what can that strength do to protect him if that old fool always got in their way of being close to one another? He tightened his grip on his mate unconsciously and loosened it when Harry shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. Tom sighed _, ‘Now look where we are,’_ He thought as he looked around, _‘I couldn’t even keep us safe in our own home and now we’re amongst people who say they are friends… yet I have little to trust them on, even if the dragon side of me seems okay with it for the most part.’_

He kissed Harry’s forehead and watched him silently till the door creaked open and he growled lowly, his dragon side going into protective mode over his, heavy with child, mate. The person who came into the room was a woman and immediately he recognized her as one of their own kind. The dragon in him relaxed more then he thought it would this was probably because among dragons he felt safer. 

“All is well, whedab ir,” She said softly. 

Unlike Harry and himself the scales adorning her skin where a pale cream color and she also had a small horn protruding from her forehead. Her wings were not feathers, but where the normal leathery type you would see on most dragons. Her tail was long and split at the end, unlike Harry’s and his which had a spade at the end. Her eyes, on the other hand, had the same exact pupil shape. 

“Excuse me?” Tom asked. 

“I apologize I sometimes slip into the tongue of dragons. I am not used to my kind not knowing what the words mean. I will endeavor to try and keep to your native tongue,” She said to him, “The words I uttered meant ‘dark one’. As for who I am, my name is Selene,” She gave a courteous bow. 

“My name is T-Voldemort…my slumbering mates name is Orion,” He introduced himself and Harry to her, “Why did you call me that?” 

“I can sense the dark magic within you. It compels all who are tied to the dark to follow,” She said as though it was obvious, “All here are compelled to follow you, you know. If not more so because of who, your mate is. Elvis have been known to be quite light, but in truth they wield light magic when they are technically neutral. However, because of the unbalance they have the compelling urge to side with the dark to restore that balance.” 

Tom looked puzzled, “Unbalance?” 

She nodded, “Yes, I’m sure your mate knows about it…maybe you do too. The light has ruled for far too long and they damage magic every day. I hear that people in your realm are shunned for using the dark arts.” 

“Ahh, yes we are quite well informed on that matter… Even dark creatures are shunned and treated as mindless beasts. My motivation, to become a Dark Lord was part of that reasoning, but also because I felt I had too.” 

“You probably heard the calling…even though you could not place as to what it was you heard it and acted on it without much thought on it,” She hummed, “Magic herself called for a champion to save the realm from impending doom. The currently leader of light has taken things too far and magic is in danger as well as he magical children. We sensed the shift, but we had to wait… to wait for him.” 

Tom’s eyebrows knit together, “Why Orion?” 

At this point, Harry was awake, but he didn’t let them know this as he girl spoke, “The chosen seers for told of a dragon child, born of the realm we once called home. When he is to be brought into his blood it would be during a time of great change. It spoke of betrayal, pain, loss of friendships, and the gaining of others. His heart once light would slowly turn to black and in time he would be lost to it and the only one who would keep him from his shadows was the one tied to his soul… We believe this came to pass when a week after his turning the seers spoke once more. They spoke of blood being bound to create the broken bond the light one had destroyed, to heal the soul of the dark one to save the dragon, child.” 

Tom tightened his hold on Harry, “That sounds rather specific.” 

“Our seers are not like yours. They see clearly and without any detail left out,” she tilted her head, “As I am one of those seers.” 

Tom blinked, “You are?” 

“Yes I may look young, but I am well over many moons old. I have seen many things that disturb me, but not nearly as many as the aged seers. Before you ask dark one… I was not a seer of the first sight. No, but I was a seer of the second, all though, the memory of the first was passed down to me.” 

“You share memories?” Tom asked tilting his head. 

“Of course we do…you do not?” 

Tom sighed, “No.” 

“That is unfortunate, I wonder when the magical ones lost that ability,” she sighed. 

“It is possible it had been banned along with many, other magic. Anyone who used any banned magic was stripped of their magic or thrown in a prison where they died if deemed too dangerous,” Tom explained. 

“Stripped of their magic? What a horrible thing to do to one, blessed by magic herself to be given such a gift. On cannot strip it when they themselves did not give it…they have hurt mother magic…they are damaging her and the land by doing so. Without the blessing to give magic to another the land grows withdrawn and the magic leaves…they are killing magic.” 

Tom didn’t know what to say, but his thoughts raced within his mind, unlike Harry Tom couldn’t see magic as Harry did, but he could feel it. It had always been a warm presence though it felt awfully weak. Harry shifted in his arms and Tom looked down to see deep emeralds looking up at him. Harry reached up and touched the side of his face. 

_‘Your thoughts draw you far away… she is right, though… I see it every day where we live. Even during Christmas the magic looks weaker and weaker. It’s slow, but it’s happening… if nothings done then our world will die,’_ Harry thought to Tom. 

Tom touched Harry’s hand and sighed, _‘What shall we do my little dragon? The progression we have made in the war has gotten better, we have infiltrated many sections of the ministry. Slowly ideals change with new reports slipped into each sector to show what they did was damaging rather than helping. I had planned the day you vanished to attack Hogwarts. It did not take place however, because you became my first priority.’_

_‘I believe that would help…Hogwarts is dying too. Dumbledork smothers her ability to heal the land. It is why the forest cries out as it dies,’_ Tom’s eyes widened at this, _‘Yes, I hear it… at first I ignored it not knowing how to put it to words when I heard the cries of the land through magic.’_

Tom sighed, _‘You can hear magic?’_

Harry shook his head, _‘Not all the time…it’s only when magic is at its strongest. I haven’t heard it clearly only whispers, but I can see it. I can see what’s happening without needing to hear it clearly.’_

“This is a first,” Selene spoke out as she watched them, “You two carry on a conversation through your minds.” 

They paused and looked at her, “Do you have a mate?” Harry asked and she nodded, “You cannot do the same?” 

“No, none of us can unless…” she paused, “You are bound more deeply than any normal mate. Soul Guardians have this ability, however. The last known Soul Guardian was the Gate Keeper and his mate, but his mate died long ago due to an unfortunate accident that happened long ago. Most soul mates would die after their soul mate dies as well, but he is bound to the duties of magic to continue being the gate keeper and so Magic severed the bond to keep him in the planes of existence. Thus, he still lives.” 

“Hmm it is likely the blood Orion carries, is the cause of this, but I did do a lot of things beforehand...” He touched Harry’s scar, “He still holds a part of me here with him.” 

Her eyes widened, “Soul magic? Why rip thy soul dark one? Is this what needed to be healed? It explains the prophecy.” 

“I thought you knew this?” Tom asked. 

"We did know you were becoming whole, as from what we knew not. Only that he healed you and you saved him, many times afterwards,” She explained, “The visions come to us in a specific full picture and details, however, anything that took place before the visions set date we know not of. We could only assume something was meddled with to have the vision changed.” 

“Wouldn’t doubt it if the old fool had something to do with it,” Tom growled. 

“Old fool?” Selene tilted her head slightly. 

“Dumbledore… you possibly know him as the light one,” Harry explained. 

“Ah… it is possible… but if he did mess with time then Khronos will surely find out. If he does then we can only hope this shift in time is to help adjust the timeline that was altered. However work must still be done, we have to save magic,” Selene said. 

“Who is Khronos?” Harry asked. 

Tom replied, “He was known in mythology to be the keeper of time. In some tombs they explained him to be a guardian of sorts for timelines. He keeps balance and when it’s disturbed he has to set it right again. Usually in some of the writings it talked about possible time line collapses, but much on the topic of time travel and meddling with time had been lost. It was pretty much thought that time travel was impossible which lead to time lines being untouched. If the old man did find a way then it can be the only explanation for the shift in a clear prophecy.” 

“Sounds like a tiring job when you have old fools messing with your job,” Harry sighed tiredly. 

Tom and Selene chuckled before saying the exact same thing, “Very much so.” 

This got Harry to laugh at Tom’s annoyed look and Selene’s baffled one until his stomach growled and then the two were laughing at him. Harry puffed his cheeks a bit and poked Tom’s side who stopped immediately trying to stifle his body’s reaction to jump to the poke. Tom gave Harry a look that only caused him to chuckle. It was during his small chuckle that he had a thought. 

“What about time turners? Isn’t that a form of traveling and meddling with time?” 

“In a way yes it is, but your affecting small portions of time with regulated time turners. Time turns have restrictions, that won’t allow the holder to go back to far… however if someone found a good enough spell with the usage of a time turner the possibility of them over ridding the restrictions is possible… that or getting a hold of the documents long lost to even us,” Selene said, “If this man is as meddlesome as you claim him to be then it is possible he might have this documentation or at least some version of him did at one point.” 

Harry nodded before sighing, “To think… that he was the cause of so much in mine and Tom’s life…” 

Tom growled, “Well I refuse to allow him to be meddlesome with us any longer. He has to be stopped and I will rip apart the light he so desperately clings too.” 

“Speaking of which,” Selene looked to Harry then to Tom, “It is about time for me to escort you, to your ancestor dragon, the Gate Keeper. Are you ready?” 

Tom looked to Harry who nodded after swallowing thickly, “As ready as I’ll ever be… I have to admit meeting the real thing instead of the remnant in my mindscape is rather daunting.” 

Selene smiled, “Don’t be he is a rather gentle dragon. Time and his duties have taught him great patience and kindness to all creatures. You will be no exception I promise.” 

Harry took a breath and with Tom’s help the got up off the bed, “Okay then…let’s get going shall we?” 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

It had taken them quite a while to get to the designated area for the meeting. Mostly because Harry had to stop for breaks often, he was suddenly hit with waves of fatigue that forced him to take a breather or too. On top of that Harry had a very short attention span when it came to his surroundings when they left the building they had been in. Many of the residents who knew who they were stopped and bowed slightly to both of them, and those who didn’t but heard the call of the Dark Lords blood also followed suit, which was pretty much most of everyone else except the children or younger folk who could not feel magic yet or knew not of who they were. 

The place they were almost resembled that of a giant floating island and in the center of that island was a giant tree that towered high like a skyscraper, yet much thicker then several of them. What caught Harry’s eye more was the several mini islands that seemed to be attached to the tree by bridges. Each island seemed to very in style of houses and buildings. Some areas even were covered in many varieties of dragons he’d never seen before. 

At the base of the tree was a large lake surrounded by what looked to be the main city, it was possible that they had a ranking system of some kind on where one lived. This would make the tree the place where the higher ranked or royalty lived. Just thinking about everything he’s seen so far made Harry’s head spin. He’d never thought he’d see anyone living together peacefully like this. There were many races here and it went to show that their world had lost touch with this sort of living. 

“So where are we going?” He asked Selene. 

She pointed upwards and Harry looked up but wasn’t sure where she was pointing, “We will be going to the top of the tree, you can’t see it, but there is a sanctuary up there. Only the more important dragons live there, your ancestor being one of the few. They have their special magics given to them by magic herself. Both Light and Shadow dragons, the Gate Keeper, The Dragon of Wishes, and on top of those dragons the Seers live there as well.” 

“Why?” 

“People put them in high regard without the seers we would know nothing of the impending dooms that may occur. Many of the prophecies are self-fulfilling, however, though many are not, the seers hold counsel with the dragons and it is from there that we go through the steps of talking with the royal lines. They consist of many since it wasn’t just Ancient Dragons and Elves that left. The Tree has many islands attached to it and each island holds every royal family, ranging from Elves to Were-creatures, to Dragons, to Shifters, to Wraths, to Avians, etc. There are many here the world has forgotten. But without their full support we could not act upon a single seers sight. It is why it took so long for us to come for you. Going through each royal clan takes time, in order to gather them together. Ah…” Selene bounced over to a floating round ball that resembled that of a bubble. 

“These are Ellascian Bubbles, they are a form of communication. Basically you hold it, give it the name of an individual of your choosing. It plucks the memory of them from your mind and then it records your message you wish for them to receive. It’s an effective means of messaging here in Aldar Tree. Depending on the urgency of the message depends on the speed in which the bubble will travel or how it travels. If it is of utter importance the bubble teleports to the person in question, if it is not but a friendly conversation it travels at a slow whimsical sort of pace. If it is a timed message you will often see it floating at a faster pace. Though, this has its ups and downs… because if there is a magical disturbance often the message is erased. On the day of the seeing and your appearance… a magical disturbance happened. It took longer to get the message out since we had to do it in person rather by bubble,” She sighed. 

“You don’t use owls?” 

“No, I’m afraid the use of owls came after we left. When, we lived among the ungifted and the gifted. Their mail was often given by horse back. Which, this process took days to get urgent material from point A to point B. It was later before we left that they invented mail by pigeons. However, we thought pigeons to be very useless for magical beings. The magic often confused the poor birds and they lost the parcels they often carried, we had no way to protect any creature that carried magically concealed parcels from the intensity of the magic. After it seems the gifted ones found a way, we would be more than happy to learn, of how they did it,” Selene said with bright eyes. 

Harry chuckled, “I haven’t the foggiest idea who came up with it, but I’m sure Tom would know.” 

She tiled her head, “Tom?” 

Tom sighed as he helped Harry sit down again after getting winded once more, “He meant me… but only he is ever allowed to call me by my given name.” 

“Oh, well… I doubt that will matter to the Guardian…er, Gate Keeper. He will call you by your birth name and he will know of it upon your arrival before him,” she said to him. 

Harry sighed, “This is taking forever… do we have to climb the tree?” 

Selene’s eyes widened, “No, no of course not. Within the base of the tree, there is a special platform that goes straight to the place we wish to go. However, if you wish to visit the other royal homes, then within the base of the tree are some arch ways. Each archway is of a certain color leading you to your desired place to go. Took make it easier on those who cannot remember what color goes where we have word engraved on the side of each arch, giving the designated area. It isn’t straining on the body, and you barely realize you’ve been transported from one place to another. However, overly magically sensitive people have been known to come out of the transporters feeling rather dizzy or not standing right side up as they had gone through them.” 

“Well, that sounds like something I won’t be doing for a little while at least,” Harry sighed. 

“Why?” 

“He is really sensitive to magic,” Tom stated, “To the point being in the presence of someone with large quantities of magic reserves often sends him into dizzy spells to the point of fainting or feeling ill.” 

Her eyes widened, “He’s that sensitive? He mentioned he could hear magic though… now that I think of it the magic there is rather weak and no longer speaks above a hum anymore… or at least that is what one of our magic sensitives reported. He heard no sign of a magical voice within the magic in the land, yet young master Harry here has heard it… it would mean he far exceeds the normal magic sensitives barrier. It is possible he wasn’t just chosen by magic to be a bearer of power, but born of magic itself through a magical being.” 

Tom gave her a puzzled look, “Do you mean to say he wasn’t gifted with magic like most but born of it?” 

“Yes, the informants said the cuffs they saw on Harry were suppressing his magic correct?” 

“Yes,” Tom asked listening intently. 

“They had to use more than one cuff to suppress the magic in and around him. Even the magic you more than likely put on him. On to suppress his magic sensitivity, one to suppress the creature or in Harry’s case dragon magic within him, one to suppress his true core, and one to negate all magic on his person. In doing so, this only strengthened his reserves, because without that magic it had nowhere to go but to build. Normally that would kill a person who is gifted, magic within a being has to go somewhere you can’t completely dispel it or suppress it. That, on the other hand, does not apply to Harry,” she said looking to him and back, “It’s my guess that because he is a true descendent of the Gate Keeper… a dragon born from magic, herself. He is not bound by magic law as we are… well, I’m not sure about you since he shared his blood with you. It is more than likely you too are not bound by the same laws.” 

“What are the signs?” He asked. 

“Well for one you aren’t easily tired out, magic comes naturally and without the use of a wand, stave, or tomb. Hmm on top of that I would say your sensitivity to some aspects of magic are heightened, such as being able to sense magic and pin pointing just who that person’s magic is with ease. However, I know from Intel there are few within the gifted that also bare the talent to sense magic or feeling it. Though, their talents don’t go past the norm of just seeing people’s auras. Usually magic guardians, lords, or seers have the ability to use magic at will or see magic more than most people. I know magic has deigned you the master of Shadows…or dark magic if you will. So even without Harry’s blood in your veins you have probably already had this…however it has more than likely enhanced it,” Selene said as she looked around for a way to make things easier on Harry in his current condition. 

Tom hummed to himself as Harry leaned against him, looking at the small field of flowers at the water’s edge, “Hey Tom?” 

“Hmm?” he hummed absentmindedly. 

“If what she says… is true… then what about our link? Could It be a product of that enhancement right? Because it is a combination of not just our souls, but blood as well… maybe even the compatibility of our magic as well…you know maybe like the whole mind, heart, body, and soul thing. Deigned, by magic herself to be together and if one was to die then so would the other,” He sighed, “I often heard similar things growing up in the Dursley’s home people who truly and utterly love each other would pass If the other had died before them not a short moment later. If that is true maybe it is a combination of things we did that caused this…what we have and what we are to be stronger, possibly in order to help a cause we knew nothing about until now.” 

Tom thought to himself for a moment, “It is likely…however, it is hard to comprehend much of what we learned thus far. A part of me wants to believe it is possible, yet another is constantly trying to solve the puzzle we have found ourselves in, with logical explanations that can give way to facts.” 

Harry quirked, a brow, “How’s that going for you? Not hurting your self-thinking too much I hope.” 

Tom scowled at him and Harry pushed at his furrowed brow, “Stop, you’ll get wrinkles.” 

Tom sighed, “This must be one of your mood swings…” 

Harry tilted his head and blinked, “I have no idea.” 

Tom just sighed again and pulled Harry close before kissing the top of his head. It was at that moment Selene brought over what looked to be a very intimidating large lizard. It’s scales made up a brownish hue that looked akin to red. The top part of the lizard looked to be heavily armored compared to the under belly of the creature. It’s face looked to be set in a permanent snarl and looked to be glaring though Harry could tell by its magical signature it was far from it. It had large fangs and a spiked, spade like tail and upon its feet were rather large talon like claws, though akin to dragons at best. 

Harry curled closer to Tom and Selene chuckled, “No need to fear. This is a Fire Drake, though similar to that of the Dragon Fire Drake, this one has no wings and its intelligence is rather, high. Fire Drakes are like what most would have akin to Horses, Unicorns, or Pegasi to your people. Fire Drakes are extremely docile creatures, this one’s name is Kindle. She is very sweet and rather good with children, you’ll not find a sweater Fire Drake then she. As for the Dragon Fire Drakes they aren’t so docile and are rather temperamental, though they live in a facility away from the village. We only call upon them when we have need of them and they are content to be left alone. The only ones they allow near them are dragon hybrids such as us.” 

Harry pulled away from Tom only for Tom to hover close just in case, “She is rather intimidating, but it helps that I can sense she is of no threat. Her magic is soothing and calm, “He said as he placed a hand upon her forehead and she hummed softly in a purr like fashion making Harry giggle. 

Kindle nuzzled his stomach gently and Selene laughed, “She is wishing you a healthy birth for your child.” 

At the same time, she said this she looked worried, “What’s wrong?” 

“Fire Drakes out of all others are highly sensitive to birth mothers. They can tell when hatching is close or birthing is close before anyone else takes notice. I fear you are closer then we foresaw… we must get you to the Aldar Tree and to the Gate Keeper in much swiftness. We do not know how long you will be able to keep this up,” Harry nodded and was about to step away, but she shook her head, “Ride Kindle she will bare you to the Aldar Tree much faster.” 

Harry looked at the Drake as it lowered to its belly with ease, waiting for him to climb upon her. Harry bit his lip as Tom helped him to climb upon her back. Harry sat a little awkwardly up Kindle’s back, but found it rather fondly reminded him of Buckbeak, but without the feathers and hooves… and snapping beak. Tom walked beside them, making sure Harry never fell off, always staying close and protective of him and his offspring. 

Harry was surprised that the Drake could move so fast for something that looked like it dragged its belly. Harry’s eyes grew wide with the intricate designs within the base of the tree and the archways Selene had described. The arches looked to be made up of living wood, as though the inside of the tree had shaped itself that way. However, the wood within the tree was pure white compared to the outside which represented a pale brown. They moved towards the plat form that was in the middle of the circle of archways. 

“Now we must leave Kindle here, for she can go no further without expressed permission from the Elder Seer herself,” Harry had help sliding down off Kindle’s back and the Drake planted her head in the middle of his back when he almost fell over, steadying his stance. 

He smiled and patted her head when he turned around to say good-bye for now to her, “Thank you Kindle… you were of much help... and my baby thanks you as well.” 

Kindle uttered a small sound that sounded akin to a coo of sorts before wandering over to what looked like a make shift stable of sorts. She laid upon the leafy greens that littered the floor of the area and hunkered down for a nap. Harry chuckled before Tom ushered him to the plat form. The initial ascent made Harry wobble a bit and Tom caught him, holding him close. 

“Sorry wasn’t expecting that,” He chuckled nervously. 

“It is to be expected you will lose balance often in your condition, so there is no need to feel sorry,” Selene said. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m fat,” He groaned, “Pretty sure I’m not supposed to be this big.” 

Tom held him close as the platform rose, placing a hand on Harry’s rather, large stomach, “It is odd that you’re much bigger than we thought you would get.” 

Selene watched them silently as Tom smiled down at Harry’s stomach before she spoke up, “It could be possible he’s carrying twins.” 

Harry practically choked at the thought, “T-twins?” 

She nodded, “Though, I’ve never seen anyone bear more than one dragon child… it’s extremely rare. Most thought that it was impossible, because of the magical strength it would have to take to help develop both. Usually those who bared children had residual effects left behind telling that they may have started out with two, but the other absorbed the weaker one.” 

Tom stared down at Harry’s stomach in wonder, “So you’re telling me he could be bearing two children?” 

“Yes…to be honest he’s well past the limit of what one child should be within their birth mother,” She said to him. 

Tom’s eyes didn’t leave Harry’s stomach as well as his hand which gently messaged the area of Harry’s belly when a hand or foot struck against the side of Harry’s belly that his hand was on. Harry leaned against Tom, lost in thought over the fact he could possibly be carrying twins. He placed a hand on top of Tom’s and Tom’s eyes slowly slid up to his. 

“Tom… I don’t want them to live like we are right now. I don’t want them to be raised during a war… I don’t want them to know who Albus Dumbledore is because surely that man would cause them harm and I don’t want them to be without parents like we were…,” Harry said softly with tears in his eyes. 

Tom pulled him into his arms and held him against his chest. Allowing his young mate to cry into his chest, his very protective side coming out when Selene walked closer. He growled at her in warning, his crimson eyes glinting slightly and she stepped back giving them their space. Tom reluctantly looked back to Harry before placing his face in his hair and taking in his scent. He held Harry silently for a while even after the platform came to a halt and he sighed softly. 

“I know your fears, Harry…” Tom sighed, “I promise I’ll try with every ounce of my being to keep you and my offspring safe.” 

Harry’s emotions did a one eighty at that moment, tears still trailed down his face, but sudden anger was filling his features, “Protect me and our children? How can you do any of that when you couldn’t even do that before now?” He snarled and Tom just stared at him with bemusement and a slight hint of anger himself. 

Severus had informed him of Harry’s sudden mood swings at times and he had to be patient. He wanted to snap back, but even he knew that Harry’s words spoke truth. No place was safe as long as Dumbledore yet lived. Tom watched once again as Harry’s mood shifted and he looked down and away. 

“Sorry…” 

“No…don’t be... a part of you believes it. Your hormones only bring it out more often,” He pulled Harry close and mumbled softly to him, “Besides… you’re right, as long as Dumbledore lives I won’t be able to protect you or them effectively. That’s why, I plan to destroy that man soon… no more waiting or skulking around in the shadows. He will pay for all he’s done to you and many others we know not about… and for destroying magic slowly.” 

“Sounds like a promising Dark Guardian,” A voice spoke up. 

Harry and Tom both looked over and Tom prostrated himself in front of Harry, crimson eyes narrowed, “And you are?” 

“Be still young dragon,” The very male voice said. 

It was an older male, white hair cropped short and slicked back. He wore a white goatee, however upon his head Were two large sets of ears and his tail was long and silver with a white tip at the end. Harry placed him as the classic muggle Kitsune, a human with fox like appendages. His eyes were a pure white color as they sightlessly watched them silently. He wore a robe that was white with silver lining to it. 

Harry whipped his face of his tears and seemingly acted like he’d never even shed them, “Ummm may I ask who you are?” 

“My name is Gilde, I am a high seer. One of few who live here,” Gilde said to them, “No need to be tense Dark Guardian, you are most welcome here as is your young mate. No harm shall come to you here, this is sacred ground. Only the chosen can be here and here peace reigns.” 

“Hello… I’m Orion Black,” Harry said to him and then gestured to Tom, “This is my mate…Voldemort.” 

Gilde Chuckled, “Such an odd name for a Dark Guardian.” 

Voldemort scowled but otherwise kept his mouth shut, mostly because if he wanted to gain their support, which judging by the way Selene talked, they sure would. Harry leaned up against him, feeling tired, but not voicing his thoughts about hi exhaustion. Carrying more than one child was exhausting. Tom wrapped his arm around him, silently giving him support when Harry spoke up. 

“So…we came to see my Dragon Ancestor?” Harry said to the man. 

“Ah yes, please follow me,” He started to walk and Harry wondered how he could see where he was going. 

Harry watched him the whole way to their destination barely paying attention to their surroundings. He noted in his head to look around more often when they returned to their sleeping area. Tom seemed to be just as much as curious as he was on how the older male could see where he was going. Selene trailing behind them silently, before Harry’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Umm how are you…” He trailed off. 

“How am I able to know where I’m going? That is quite easy your dragon,” He chuckled, “I travel these halls quite often. I have memorized every step it takes to get from one place to another, and when my memory slips every now and again I use my other sense such as smell. Having a nose like a creature I’m able to pick up on my own scent and follow it. Though, those days I do find myself trying to find just what room I was looking for. We are lucky that today I do not have that issue.” 

Harry simply blinked a couple times not even sure to know how to reply to something like that. Selene chuckled behind them and Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She waved slightly at him, probably to wave him off from paying attention to her chuckle. 

“Here we are,” Gilde said as he pushed to large doors open, with intricate gold patterns adorning the doors. 

Harry stayed behind Tom as he entered the room first as a way of protecting him in case something jumped out at them. What greeted them was a rather large dragon exactly identical to the dragon that was in his mind scape. Silvery eyes looked down upon them from his resting place, what looked to be a nest of some kind suspended up high. He moved closer to them from his perch, his long body winding down around nearby pillar before resting just before them, almost like a snake would do. He raise up and looked down, before placing his snout before them. 

_~Greetings young one, I have been expecting you,~_ The dragon said in a tone that was much softer than the one in his mind scape used. 

“Hello, I’m sorry it took so long to get here,” Harry said, shifting to get around Tom, who grabbed his hand to keep a hold on him a bit. 

The dragon chuckled and Harry raised his hand hesitantly, before placing his palm against the rough scales of his nose. 

The dragon hummed as it closed its eyes as Harry gasped at the strange tingling in his hand where it connected to its snout. Harry felt like his head suddenly became heavy, before it lightened. Tom, who still had a hold of his hand grunted, making harry realize where they were connected was tingling as well. When whatever it was that happened passed they heard a light growl coming from the dragon before them. 

_~That world… it is tainted, it is vile, and it is dying… The guardian of light has done horrible deeds and has tainted what has been blessed. It is time our kind, returns to save what little is left to save…I had felt the changes and the weakening of the magical core of this world. You memories fill me with great sadness for the world and you both. I am sorry we have not returned sooner,~_ The dragon said nuzzling Harry. 

“It’s not your fault Ryu,” Harry said letting go of Tom to lean against the dragon’s nose, the best he could. 

The dragon chuckled, _~Such an odd name you have given me in your mindscape. If it pleases you then I shall adopt the name for easier pronunciation, for you and your mate…who is also of my blood.~_

The dragon pulled away gently as to not topple Harry over before looking over at Tom, his eyes taking him in when Harry spoke up, “It’s my fault…I gave him my blood to help him.” 

The dragon chuckled, _~I know this little one, I have all your memories. When we came in contact, not only did the version of myself within your mind scape gain my most recent knowledge, but also I learned everything about you little Harry. You and your Tom and I must admit, I was skeptical on trusting a Dark Guardian who lost himself in the soul void, but your memories after his rebirth and change in personality…plus his own memories helped to keep my judgement as it is now. I believe he indeed will be a great Dark Guardian.~_

Tom stepped in to speak, “You know everything then? All of our deepest secrets?” 

Ryu nodded, _~Every little detail from the day you were born, to this very moment. Including the moments you both spent away from one another.~_

Tom nodded more so to, himself, than anything else, “You will be coming back with us?” 

_~We shall all come back,~_ Ryu purred, _~Your world needs magic in it again. It needs to rejuvenate and the best way at this point is to return all that is magic to your world once more, so it can feed of the discarded magic of our kind.~_

Tom’s face split into a wide smirk that showed the hint of darkness that lurked behind dark ruby red eyes, “Excellent… does this also mean a certain Light Lord will perish?” 

Ryu growled, _~He will pay with his life for all the destruction he has caused.~_

Tom started to laugh and Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “Finally! He will pay for all the trouble he’s caused Harry.” 

“Don’t forget yourself in that category… he ruined you too,” Harry huffed. 

“Not as much as he has you, my little dragon,” Tom chuckled. 

Ryu watched the two interact when suddenly Ryu lurched forward at the same time Harry gasped and collapsed. Tom, shocked hadn’t even had time to properly grasp him, but kept a firm grip on his hand as Ryu supported most of his weight. Harry whimpered as Tom gently pulled him off of Ryu’s snout. He sat down with Harry leaning heavily against him. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Tom asked, noting he’d immediately started breaking out in a light sweat. 

Harry whimpered, “No…T-Tom it hurts…it h-hurts so m-much.” 

Selene was over in a flash taking his wrist to check his pulse, “He’s going into labor,” her hand flited down to Harry’s stomach and Tom growled, but she ignored it, “I’m certain of it, his muscles are contracting sporadically in time intervals. These babies are ready to come out, and I mean now.” 

She looked at Tom who was wide eyed and looking like he was struggling with himself to not scoop Harry up and hide him in some hovel somewhere away from everyone. He looked at Selene then Gilde and then finally Ryu. Who was staring at him silently, taking in how he was reacting to what was going on. 

Tom took a deep breath and suppressed his urge, “What must we do?” 

Selene gave a relieved sigh, “Well I would suggest taking him back to his room, but that is rather far away.” 

Ryu hummed, “Deliver them here, I give my blessing to do so. Please fetch the few people you will need to make the procedure go smoothly.” 

Selene nodded and she got up leaving Gilde with them, to keep tabs on how Harry was doing, since his ears where more than likely able to pick up if something went wrong. Harry wasn’t taking it really well. His whole body had broken out in a thick sweat and he was panting harshly. His eyes were unfocused and wide with pain. He kept making whimpering noises in the back of his throat as he held onto Tom’s hand. Tom could tell he was using every ounce of strength he had to squeeze his hand and he had to remind himself not to squeeze back, since it was only a reflex on Harry’s part due to the pain he was enduring. 

“It’s okay Harry I’m here,” Tom hushed, “Come, Harry, slow your breathing… yes, that’s it just match my breaths… there you go. I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I need you to slow your breathing so you don’t pass out.” 

“T-Tom,” He whimpered before growling, “I want them out…It’s all, your fault!” 

Tom smirked, “I know… you can hit me for it later.” 

A dark smirk spread over Harry’s face, “Don’t think I won’t you bastard.” 

Tom mentally rolled his eyes, because he’d had a heads up that Harry would more than likely act this way. After much yelling and screaming from Harry as well as death threats and promises of violence from him, the chosen few they needed finally arrived and Tom at this point couldn’t feel his hand anymore was ushered out of the room to allow the people to do their jobs. The doors closed and Tom was left to stare at the door with his anxiety in his entire being. He hoped that Harry and his children would be fine, that nothing bad would happen while he was outside the very door they were behind. 


	32. Storm On The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Tom mentally rolled his eyes, because he’d had a heads up that Harry would more than likely act this way. After much yelling and screaming from Harry as well as death threats and promises of violence from him, the chosen few they needed finally arrived and Tom at this point couldn’t feel his hand anymore was ushered out of the room to allow the people to do their jobs. The doors closed and Tom was left to stare at the door with his anxiety in his entire being. He hoped that Harry and his children would be fine, that nothing bad would happen while he was outside the very door they were behind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Harry had been in pain, he never knew women could be in this kind of pain. He’d been asked by his Ancestor to shift to Briar Rose to make it easier on him then to have his body adjust to it on its own. It had hurt like hell to him and there was so much pain. He wanted Tom there, but they had made him leave. The pulse of the magic around him told him his core was reacting to his pain. The first cry hadn’t deterred him from still crying out in pain. He hadn’t known how long it had been, but it felt like days of torture to him, it hurt worse than anything he’d felt before. 

He felt delirious and couldn’t take in the words being spoken around him. He knew he was crying and he couldn’t help the flow of them, he was in so much pain. He felt a hand against his forehead, brushing his bangs out away from his eyes. Eventually, the pain subsided and another cry sounded into the air around him. He panted tiredly and he was coaxed back into his true form, but Harry was tired and he struggled with concentrating on doing so. He managed it somehow and once more was his true self. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to see his children and that was all he cared about at the moment. He wanted to see if they were alive and healthy, having instantaneously thought of everything that could have gone wrong with them in his delirious state of mind. 

“Where are they? How are they doing? Are they well?” Harry asked tiredly to Selene. 

Selene smiled and gently passed one of his children to him, “Your first born was a boy, Orion.” 

He gently cradled his baby boy to his chest and placed a finger within his palm. Tiny fingers wrapped around his finger firmly as the young child tilted his head back to look up at him. The eyes that stared up at him were a dark vibrant red and the small strands of hair upon his head surprised him the most. They were a silvery-white color and he wondered just why his son had white hair. He looked over quizzically to Selene. 

She chuckled, “He has the hair of his Ancestor. He has inherited the white color of Ryu. This means the gene is strong within him. He will possibly be more dragon than you when and if his inheritance comes about. As for your daughter,” She said turning to one of the people who came to help, she scooped the child up out of her arms and gently passed his daughter to him. 

He smiled down at his daughter that was now in his other arm, cradled against his chest. Her eyes were a vibrant green, like his own, like his mother’s eyes. What more was, the shimmering red strands that stood out against pale skin. His smiled widened at the sight of her and looked up at Selene. 

“She inherited my mother’s hair,” Harry said softly. 

He glanced over and watched Gilde open the doors to the room. He saw Tom first before Tom saw him, the older male asking about their health causing harry to smile weakly at him when Tom caught sight of him and their kids. Tom glanced at Gilde before stepping around him and walking over to Harry slowly, where they had made up a temporary bed for him. He watched tom’s reaction as his eyes narrowed, but he sat down next to Harry. 

He gently stroked the top of their Daughter’s head, “Why is their hair different?” Harry explained it to him and Tom had dawning understanding come across his features, “So genes from your side of the family.” 

“They have you to Tom… our little boy has your eyes. As for our little girl, I guess we will see,” Tom chuckled at that and gently stroked their daughter's cheek. 

Harry lifted her slightly and Tom looked at him before taking their daughter from his slightly trembling arms, “She’s… so small.” 

Harry chuckled, “We need to give them names. How about you name her,” He said to him. 

Tom looked down at the small bundle in his arms in deep thought, “Lilian Marie Riddle.” 

As he said this Harry’s eyes looked up and over at him with wide startled eyes, “Why?” 

Tom sighed, “Because if it wasn’t for her Harry. You wouldn’t be here, and I would have succeeded in killing you that night long ago. I owe her this much, to name her Granddaughter after her.” 

Harry smiled widely before looking down at their son, “Now…what to name you, how about… Leon Slytherin Riddle?” 

Tom chuckled, “It’s a strong name for our son.” 

Harry chuckled but was slowly becoming very tired to the point he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Selene came over and gently took Leon from Harry as he slowly yet reluctantly fell asleep. Tom let him sleep as Selene handed his son off to one of the women there. She came over to Tom and gently took his daughter from him, he was about to raise a fuss, even going as far as growling harshly at her. 

“It is alright Lord Voldemort, we will take extremely good care of them. You do not have to worry of their safety here. Right now your mate needs you,” She said gently as he reluctantly gave up his daughter to her. 

Ryu the whole while lay up within his nest watching them from his perch. Tom laid down next to his mate, pulling Harry to him. The younger male snuggled close murmuring in his sleep causing Tom to smile. As he lay down with his mate he watched his children being taken care of on the other side of the room away from them. His son and daughter would never see this war and they would never know pain like he and Harry had. If Dumbledore even attempted to lay a finger on them he would make the man suffer, by tearing out his insides and prolonging the man’s agony by using a spell that would keep his heart pumping until the man was practically choking in his own blood and entrails. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Tom was rather protective now more than he had been at first and Harry, though he found it completely hilarious, was starting to understand what Ryu had told him the morning he woke up after his giving birth to his kids. Tom would be less likely to think straight if something happened to him or their offspring. He would possibly become even feral to the point of rampaging if something ever happened to them. It worried him a bit, but he knew if he brought it up Tom probably wouldn’t react well to it. He’d actually been surprised the older male hadn’t snapped at him with some of the things he’d said to the older male when he’d been in pain. 

“We need to return home,” Tom said to him. 

“What about our children? Tom, if we take them back home with us Dumbledore would eventually find out and do all he can to get to them. Where they are now is the safest place for them,” Harry said standing over the crib, they’d gotten from Selene, as he held his daughter’s hand with his finger. 

Her brother was sound asleep next to her and held onto the sleeve of his sister’s pajamas. He looked over at Tom who was watching him silently. He knew this would be hard for the both of them, leaving their children here to protect them from the dangers of their world. Tom looked like he was struggling with an internal fight and was possibly losing. 

Harry gently removed his hand from Lilian’s hand and walked over to Tom, before standing on his toes and kissing Tom gently, “They are safest here Tom, please trust my judgment for once? I know this will be had, I don’t want to leave them either…I carried them for so long, even before I knew I was and it breaks my heart to have to leave them behind in order to protect them.” 

Tom sighed, “I know Harry... I just can’t help it. I don’t want any of you too far from where I can keep an eye on you.” 

Harry snorted making Tom glowered a bit, “Like keeping an eye on me ever helped before. No matter how many eyes are on me I seem to always find trouble, don’t I?” 

Tom couldn’t dispute that “…yes, you do.” 

Harry smiled, “I want them to continue being happy and safe. Away from the war and away from any of the pain we endured. I want them to grow up knowing their parents, I want them to grow up never knowing that bastards name.” 

Tom tugged Harry close, “Fine, Harry… they’ll stay here during the war, but no longer than that, and I expect them to keep us posted on how they are progressing.” 

Harry smiled at him and nodded, “I will talk to Selene. I trust her rather well with our children and I think you can agree with that too.” 

Tom sighed and nodded, “Yes,” Harry sighed and reached up to stroke the side of his face which caused Tom to sigh, “I’m not used to this… I never thought I would be a father… let alone have a daughter and son so early into our lives. Just feel like I should be here to protect them and at any moment a threat could walk right in through those exact doors.” 

Harry understood and nodded, “I understand Tom…I feel the same way.” 

Tom sighed and nodded, Harry was glad he could talk Tom into leaving them here. Harry would feel better if they were here, but even though it hurt him to leave them here he knew he could not leave Tom’s side. If anything happened to the older male while he was away from him, he knew he would not be able to live on without him. It was strange how they had changed over time to what they were now. 

**{A Shadowed Life}**

It was time for them to leave, Tom had made his decision and the wizarding world would shake, at the foundations by the force of change that was to come. Selene and a few helping hands would be taking care of the children, who were staying with Ryu as their protector. He’d watched his children stare at him with wide eyes, but hadn’t cried seemingly understand their situation without a fuss. Harry had given both of his baby’s warm hugs and kissed before handing them off to their caretakers. 

“We will be back when all is clear,” Harry told them as he bit his lips, “Remember my little ones, I love you both and always will… no matter what.” 

Tom, who was silent, looked like he was fighting the urge to rip his offspring from the women’s arms, “Come Harry… there is much to do before they will all be safe.” 

Harry nodded and they headed out, however they were pleasantly surprised by the people gathered around waiting upon their appearance, “What’s this?” 

“I’m not sure, Harry,” Tom whispered to him. 

Gilde walked over to the slowly with the help of a male they didn’t recognize, “This is the group your ancestor asked to gather. He wants to help your cause, and everyone here can feel the calling so they came readily and without question. They will follow you even into battle if it came to it.” 

This surprised both Tom and Harry, these people owed them no allegiance yet they did so willingly and without any form of compromise. Then again they were more into with magic then most and trusted their leaders without another thought. If it was true that this was needed to happen then who were they to refute it? 

“I do not have time to deal with anyone who will not follow orders,” Tom said and many of the people there seemed offended, but said nothing. 

Gilde chuckled, “They are here because they are willing to follow you. Not just because you are the Gate Keeper’s blood because in actuality you are not while Orion here is, however, you are the Dark Guardian and they feel the pull to correct the balance that was long lost to the light long ago. The pull to you and to obey and be loyal, so please do not insult them, they will obey without question I promise you that.” 

Harry spoke up, “They must be prepared to face consequences if they are given missions and fail,” he looked at them and they stared back, “Voldemort does not tolerate any failures, those who do are punished for it.” 

He watched them as they took that in before nodding accepting this as it was, before someone spoke up, “What is the punishment if one is to fail their mission or mess up?” 

Tom spoke, “My favorite spell to use is the Cruciatus curse when my followers fail a mission or piss me off… and Avada Kedavra when they royally screw up.” 

Harry quickly explained the spells to them since many if not all looked confused on the terms, “The Cruciatus is a spell that make your, every nerve feel as though it is on fire, usually it has some very damaging effects depending on how long you’re held under it. As for Avada Kedavra is a killing curse no one can survive it and both of them can only be used when you truly want to kill or hurt someone.” 

Many looked pale at this revelation, Harry thought for a moment they would bail after that. Neither of them was hiding the fact Tom had a very bad temper, one that he often took out on the very person for his ire. Then as they stood there waiting Harry watched determination flicker across their features, they would accept this even if it mean they would lose their life or be in great pain. 

“We can live with that,” someone said. 

“Then we leave in ten minutes, if you’re not ready by then we are leaving without you,” Everyone nodded and dispersed to make sure they had all they needed. 

Harry kept looking back at the Alder Tree every once in a while as everyone got ready but said nothing. Tom just silently hugged him close as he waited for their departure. It was during this wait that a roar filled the air around them and people scattered as a, rather, large obsidian Dragon Fire Drake landed in front of tom and Harry. Many others also landed upon buildings and where ever they could find purchase. 

*We will come with you… our nests have been left to those who have been chosen to stay behind, should we perish they will take care of the young and raise them to replenish our people,* The Obsidian Dragon said to them. 

Harry felt odd trying to talk in the dragon’s tongue, though at the same time that it felt foreign to him it also felt natural, *What, is your name?* 

*My name is Coethar, I am the leader of this clan of Flying Fire Drakes… and I will be yours and your mates winged mount. The other will choose those who are their riders when they meet your people who follow you, to discern if they are worthy or not to be their riders. I hope this is acceptable?* Tom nodded to his words, *Good… climb on.* 

He crouched down low allowing Harry on first and Tom sitting just behind Harry before Coethar lifted himself up off the ground. When everything was in order and everyone had their own preferred mounts for the time being they started out. Gilde opened a large enough portal archway that could fit the Dragon fire Drakes and those who were riding them for easy transport. 

Harry looked at the Drakes around them and took notice they were not like most dragons. They had no front legs. Well, they did, but they were more or less their wings. Kind of like a bat when they propped themselves up if they were not hanging upside down. Their necks were long and elegant and their tails longer. Their scales looked like they were rather strong, probably made like a tank and nothing could possibly penetrate the thick hide by natural means. Though he doubted they could take an explosive hit from a bomb or something. 

Harry swallowed and took one last look at the Alder Tree, where his children were before Coethar took flight through the portal last, once everyone had made it through. Harry closed his eyes and turned back forward, feeling Tom’s arms tight around his waist. He could tell the other was upset, just as much as he was. It was going against everything within them to leave their young behind and it tore at them like a savage beast in their heart. 

Harry was surprised at just how close they were to home, all they had to do was cover a few miles, “We’re lucky the portal dropped us here… Selene and Gilde said it might not, because of the great distance between their home and ours. I am glad that this is not the case,” Tom whispered in his ear and Harry nodded. 

Harry was deathly quiet through their journey back to the mansion, when they got there Harry realized many people in black robes were standing outside the Dark Lord’s mansion seemingly lost in what to think as a swarm of Drakes and mounted riders came rushing towards them. Their wands were drawn, but none fired as Drakes started to land around the property. Harry realized at the moment that the mansion once again had wards up, but who’d done it was a loss on Harry. 

“There are wards up,” Harry mumbled to Tom. 

“Probably Lucius’s doing… I told him that if it ever happened to immediately erect temporary ones until I can get around to fixing them. If it had been raided many of the items within would have exploded to keep them out of people’s hands that shouldn’t have them. Since the house is not destroyed he must only assume that they were torn down, but nothing more happened and that I was getting rid of the problem.” 

When Coethar landed before the group Harry noticed them lifting their wands only to drop them when they spotted who was on the back of the Drake before them. Harry watched as eyes widened comically before they all swept low in a bow, with a chorus of ‘My Lord’. Harry slid of Coethar and he gently ran a hand along his thick neck before gently stroking down his nose. Coethar hummed in appreciation as Harry softly said thank you to him, giving the drake his respect. 

Harry watched as Tom, walked over to his death eaters at a rather lazy pace. He heard the bark words od Lucius’s name and said blond rose and approached. There was a hushed murmur between the two and Lucius’s face lit up in surprise. While Harry watched them he was suddenly tackled and pulled against a very feminine chest. He tensed and was about to blast whoever it was when he paused at the voice that spoke shortly after. 

“Itty bitty baby Potter,” Bella cooed, “Back home where he belongs. I was dismayed when my lords little one was whisked away by that vile order of burnt chickens.” 

Harry couldn’t help it he laughed and Bellatrix cackled alongside him, not letting him go. She held him close, running her fingers over his hair slightly. It was odd this strange comradery he’d gained from the women after she’d found out he was Phoenix. It was strange having the women hanging on him often and watching him like a hawk, as though she was expecting him to vanish into thin air once more. 

Harry relaxed against her, glad to be back with everything he was familiar with. Narcissa made her way over and Bella released him reluctantly and he chuckled again as his surrogate mother approached him. Narcissa pulled him into her and pulled away looking him over, her eyes showed worry when Harry didn’t at all look as heavy with child as Severus had probably told her he was. He smiled warmly at her as she touched the side of his cheek about to ask the question, but he beat her to it. 

“They are with friends… I couldn’t have him knowing where they were. So I left them behind with people I trust… after all this is over I will get them back. Right now, however,” Harry’s visage shadowed and a growl left him, he was faintly aware that Bellatrix was cackling rather loudly and Narcissa had taken a step back in slight fear, “Dumbledore will wish he never knew me… that he never messed with Voldemort… and me.” 

Tom was watching him from where he was and a smirk was upon his lips as Death Eaters moved out of the younger male’s path, having no desire to have the younger male’s wrath upon them. After their guests settled in around the mansion since there was no room inside for them all, Tom allowed Harry to place wards up around the house and its vast grounds to cover and protect their growing army. The men and women they brought with them stared in awe as they watched Harry work as he engulfed the area with rather powerful wards, the same ones he’d used on his own private home when he was pretending to be Orion Black. When he was finished he let his eyes wander over the wards looking to see if there were any cracks or flaws. He was glad to not he had not lost his touch and they looked flawless. 

Coethar nudged him, having approached him during his spell weaving and had waited patiently until he was done, “Impressive little dragon prince.” 

Harry raised a brow, “Dragon Prince?” 

Coethar chuckled, “Are you not? To us Dragons, Drakes, and Reptiles the closest to a Royal bloodline we have it the Gate Keeper. He is our leader, our wise seer of all and since you hail from his bloodline it is only suitable for us to call you our Prince. As for your mate… since he shares in your blood he too is considered royalty now amongst our kind.” 

“Is this why you joined us?” Harry asked. 

“Hmm, Yes and No…” He hummed. 

Harry chuckled, “What does that mean?” 

“Yes, because you need protecting and No because my own motives play a part…I have longed for battle. We Drakes are a violent lot and we love the thrill of battle if one were to present itself to us we will and shall not hesitate. Peace is all well and good, but in time we grow rather restless. This is what we have longed and waited for, for so long…I did not want to deny my clan that honor and a plus was we would be fighting alongside a royal blood,” He stated as he laid down on the soft grass. 

“To each their own I guess,” Harry sighed, tired now. 

“You look ragged, my prince,” Coethar stated simply. 

“I am fine… I am still recovering my core from the twins. They took a lot out of me, giving birth to them,” He sighed, “I miss them.” 

Coethar hummed, “I can only imagine how hard it must be to be away from them even, brood mothers don’t leave their young until they are at least a few weeks old. Considering Dragon and Drake offspring grow at a rapid pace,” He paused and looked to Harry, “Your young will possibly grow quick as well…be prepared to possibly not come back to the same infants you left behind.” 

Harry knew he was showing sorrow and Coethar’s visage seemed to soften greatly, “Come now little Orion. Dragon young are born intelligent, they will understand.” 

“It’s not that Coethar,” Harry gripped the place over his heart, his robes crumpling in his fingers, “I wanted to watch them grow and now this war has taken that from me…Dumbledore once again took something from me that shouldn’t have happened.” 

Coethar hummed in agreement but said nothing. He watched Harry who sat down next to Coethar and leaned up against him. His eyes became heavy with sleep and before long Harry was asleep. Coethar wrapped around the young male and huffed softly. He was going to do everything in his power to protect this boy and his family. He turned his eyes to those who were watching them, even the boy’s mate seemed to be relaxed that Coethar was watching over him. He knew that both males would feel the need to lean on a fellow dragon of any sort for support. Dragon’s always supported one another, unless they were from rival clans and even then their battles never went too far. 

His clan had been the only one left after they’d fled from the world with everyone else, as well as many of the royal or high dragons. They flourished where they currently live, but every, one of them wished to return to the world they once called home. That would never be unless they could help make a difference with the world now. 

Time seemed to creep on by, and Harry found that Dumbledore had gotten a hold of the Minister saying who Orion was and saying he’d turned dark. The man hadn’t at all believed the old fool and he was able to go to his job without anyone prodding him about if the rumors were true. He found it rather funny that the Ministry officials were all complete idiots. It saddened Harry greatly that there was no challenge in taking over the ministry from the inside out. Harry worked hard and when he wasn’t he was posing as Briar Rose, who’d recovered from her ‘traumatic experience’ and he was always seen at Zane Thallorian’s side. 

The new elections that same week placed Zane in first and they celebrated in taking over the ministry successfully. Now they were working on the plans to take over Hogwarts and Harry was eager for the plans to finally be under way. Tom and Draco often found him either in the gardens staring at the sky or out on the training grounds testing spells he’d been working on before being kidnapped, not to mention training to the point most of the training grounds were destroyed. In which Tom promptly fixed after Harry was done. 

Anyone who knew Harry could tell the boy was tense, like a lion waiting to corner and tear, apart its pray. The tense could be felt in the air as it seemed to rub off on everyone and the Dark Lord’s, Death Eaters seemed to almost be high off the feeling of the tension building. Harry had taken to fighting with Avery any chance he got, the man still not liking Harry even after so long, or for the most part anyways since finding out he was Phoenix as well. He also found himself pranking Lestrange Sr. who seemed to take it rather oddly, considering their past conflicts when he’d been Phoenix in the past. 

Harry chuckled at the memory of the prank he’d pulled on both of them once. He’d had fun at their expense and no one dared stop him as long as it kept Harry happy, then they didn’t seem to want to stop it. No matter how angry Avery or Lestrange got and they got angry often, but it didn’t seem to last and after a while they laughed about it. 

The day came quick when Tom informed them all the day to attack Hogwarts was at hand. Harry’s face split in a wide smile that seemed to eerily match Bella’s as she screamed and cackled in glee. In a matter of moments, everyone was getting ready for the raid that was ahead of them. All children would be spared and if anyone hurt a magical child they would suffer the consequences of it. The Drakes would be the eyes in the sky and take out those who may be up high and out of reach of ground attacks. They would attack from the front gate and the back gate, they would do it without warning. They would not be getting away and by the end of this Harry hoped that the Order would fall and those within it that he didn’t want to be killed survived, except Dumbledore and those who seemed to grow to hate him because he wasn’t what they wanted him to be. 

He smiled widely as he started out with a low chuckle that gradually got louder. Bella who heard him stopped and smiled widely at him. Everyone standing about stared at him with wide eyes and even Tom had stopped his discussion to star at his mate with a raised brow. Harry’s eyes were alight with disturbing glee, the green glowing like the curse they represented. Bellatrix started to laugh along with him before she spun him around with her and Harry couldn’t help the cackle that left his lips when she let him go, only for him to fall against Lucius who also had a raised brow. 

“Dumbles will die…He and his order will fall to the lowest we can make them fall,” Harry sing-song'd still, laughing every now and again. 

“Yes, yes, we shall decimate them, dear Phoenix,” Bella cackled out into the air. 

The storm was on the horizon and nothing could stall its approach. The light lord, the greatest sorcerer would perish and Harry would make sure of that. His eyes met Tom’s narrowed ones and Tom nodded to him. Tom was giving him the go ahead, Harry could have the old fool and Harry would enjoy every last moment of the man’s demise. 


	33. The Bloody Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _The storm was on the horizon and nothing could stall its approach. The light lord, the greatest sorcerer would perish and Harry would make sure of that. His eyes met Tom’s narrowed ones and Tom nodded to him. Tom was giving him the go ahead, Harry could have the old fool and Harry would enjoy every last moment of the man’s demise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

Tom looked out the window down at the gathered troops, they had an excellent turn out, but they had lost the Giants. Dumbledore had won them over somehow as well as a portion of the wizarding world. There were also the witches and wizards that believed every drop of Dumbledore’s words, however, these people didn’t know that Harry was no longer a light wizard. What was more amusing was the large army he had to take over Hogwarts with.

Arms wrapped around his waist as a head rested against his shoulder blade. A soft purr sounded behind him as Tom continued to look down at the bustle below. Everyone had some form of mount and most of the Drakes had also found their riders. This would be a rather tough battle, because if the centaurs thought they were in danger then it was possible they would attack anyone. They also didn’t know if they were on Dumbledore’s side either. They hadn’t persuaded the vampire clans to join them either, mostly because they could not give them what they wanted most, which so happened to be magical blood to feast on.

Tom placed a hand on Harry’s hands as he continued to watch in silence, “You know staring out there won’t win the war any faster,” Harry murmured.

Tom grunted, “I am starring, because I am thinking about the battle ahead of us Harry.”

“Well then stop thinking about it,” He purred, “Relax.”

Tom felt Harry’s hands slide across his stomach, messaging the muscles there gently with his fingertips. He felt a light kiss on his shoulder from his mate as one hand crept low and slide across the hem of his pants, right where his crotch was. Tom gave a rumbling growl of arousal and Harry could feel the evidence of it growing beneath his fingers. They needed this distraction and Tom wasn’t going to deny his mate this.

Harry started to palm him slowly and gently, his fingers messaging the slowly growing flesh through the pant, material. Tom’s head fell back as Harry slowly undid his pants and started to stroke him through his underwear, before sliding gently fingers past the elastic waistband to the warm heated flesh inside. Tom released a shuddering breath as Harry massaged his length slowly before he started to pump it with both hands. Sliding from base to tip as he pressed up against Tom’s backside, showing his mate just how turned on he was, from his guttural groans he was making.

Tom panted heavily as he leaned into his mate who chuckled softly, “Harry.”

“Come for me Tom,” Tom did just that, his essence spilling all over Harry’s hands as his hips jerked in his release.

Tom growled and before Harry knew it, Tom had Harry pinned to the nearest wall. Lips crashing against his own and Harry mewled under the aggressive yet passionate kisses of his mate. Harry whimpered and arched up against Tom in a need to feel him against him. Tom spun them away from the wall and moved them, until they fell over the armrest of the coach in the room, in front of the fireplace.

Harry lay under him, his unbound hair spread out in a dark halo and his bangs dropped away from his forehead. Tom kissed the skin there and started to run his hands across Harry clothed body, until he got frustrated with the lack of skin on skin contact and wordlessly banished their clothing. Harry gasped as Tom’s warm skin touched his. He could feel the older male’s length was once again at full salute, as it rubbed against his inner thigh. Tom shifted with Harry until they were no longer still halfway over the armrest.

Tom rocked his hips against Harry’s allowing their lengths to rub against one another causing Harry to arch beautifully under him. Harry mewled and randomly bit down on Tom’s shoulder as he bucked his hips up to meet Tom slowly building trusts, to create friction of some kind. Tom whispered the spell that loosened him and made him feel empty, huskily. He also whispered the counter contraceptive spell, so as to avoid Harry getting pregnant during their current mating.

“Tom,” Harry whimpered.

A breathy chuckle answered him as fingers entered him. It felt like they hadn’t done this in a long time and Harry’s heart raced with anticipation. He moaned loudly as a second finger entered him followed shortly by a third, causing him to whimper in slight pain, but he knew it wouldn’t be there for long. Tom started the thrust his fingers into Harry roughly as he searched for that special bundle of nerves.

When he hit it Harry cried out in pleasure his body bending at an odd angle as Tom smirked widely. Harry whimpered as Tom thoroughly started to abuse his prostate. Harry was a panting writhing mess and his length was now a dark ruby color, begging for release. Emerald eyes stared up at him pleadingly as he thrust his hips down to meet his fingers, practically pleasuring himself on Tom’s fingers. Tom leaned forward and kissed him deeply before his lips trailed across Harry’s throat and down his chest, to his lower abdomen before journeying across his stomach and then lightly pecking his pelvis. He looked up at Harry who looked down at him and he watched a sexy smirk slip onto Tom’s lips, before his entire length was swallowed.

Harry gasped his moans being lost to his breathtaking experience, before a long moan started to string out in a pleasured hiss. Tom didn’t stop as he bobbed his head while abusing that bundle of nerves until Harry was coming in Tom’s mouth and he swallowed everything Harry had to give. Tom pulled his fingers out of Harry and swiped his tongue across his lips watching as hazy eyes watched him with lust and desire.

Tom smirked loving the fact he could have this effect over his mate. The other’s skin was flush and he was sweating so much his bangs stuck to his forehead. Tom hummed softly and pressed his body against Harry’s. His length was prodding at his puckered hole as he looked down into shimmering green eyes.

“Ready for me Harry?” He purred as he leaned up to nibble on his ear huskily.

“Y-yes, Tom,… p-please!” He begged.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” and with that Tom was deeply seated within his mate.

Their bodies became a tangle of passionate thrusting of hips and grasping hands. Moans and groans filled the room as Harry felt his insides spasm at the luscious abuse a certain part of him was taking. Harry shivered as he felt the coil build within the pit of his stomach. He pleaded with Tom and he gave exactly what Harry wanted. Deep, fast, and powerful thrusts helped him to spill over the edge and he came between them crying Tom’s name out at the top of his lungs in a heat of passion. Not even moments later Tom followed while huskily grunting out Harry’s name as his essence filled his mate.

Tom didn’t remove himself from his mate as he shifted their positions, making Harry whimper until Tom settled down with Harry lying in top of him and his legs on either side of him. Purring softly Harry nuzzled into that warm heat and before long Harry was fast asleep. Tom kissed to top of his mate’s head, they had needed this. Something to relax their nerves and take their mind off the battle that would be later that day and with that Tom followed Harry into the deep slumbers of sleep.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Later that day everyone was ready. Mounts were clad in various types of armor made by the elves to suit which ever creature wore it. Even Ropax, Harry’s Griffin, was armored head to toe in his own special armor. He would be Harry’s guardian when the Drake’s or Tom, were occupied. Osiris wrapped around Harry ready for battle just as Nagini was. Harry sighed he walked over to the egg of Shini who had yet to hatch and he wondered if the little dragon would hatch anytime soon. He was thinking on why the dragon had yet to hatch. Was there a certain requirement that had yet to be reached? The egg itself had gotten rather big since he’d last seen it, so maybe this type of dragon grew at a slower pace?

Shaking his thoughts he turned to Ropax, who was in his much larger form now. Harry stroked the, beautiful, creatures face from beak down its thick neck. The rather bluish silver looking armor plastered to Ropax’s form seemed to compliment the Eagle, Snow Leopard Griffin. Ropax nuzzled Harry and twittered softly to him. He looked over to the door when it opened sensing who it was before he saw them.

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry, but Hedwig was also with them. Harry’s eyes lit up at his owl’s appearance. He’d always wondered about her safety after having left the Dursley’s that one fateful night so long ago. Hedwig swooped over and landed on his shoulder, fondly nibbling at his strands of hair as she nuzzled him.

Harry laughed, “Hello Hedwig.”

“We thought we should bring her before the big fight ahead. With all that was going on we kept forgetting to mention her to you. She was really peeved with us, but in a way it worked out if Hedwig stayed with us… but since you’ve been found out by him… then it matters little now,” Sirius explained.

Harry stroked the owl’s head and sighed, “Its fine, I’m happy she’s fine. I’m sorry Hed’ I’d forgotten about you for a bit… things have been out of control these last few years…”

Hedwig hooted at him, nuzzling him and nipping at his hair playfully, showing she had forgiven him. Harry stroked her feathers lovingly as he looked at his godfather and Remus. They looked tired, which meant Dumbledork had been giving them a rather hard time. Harry felt it was all, his fault the old coot was hassling, them and probably throwing into question on whom, they were really allied with, though they didn’t have the dark mark.

“How have things been?” Harry asked softly as Hedwig flew up to a perch that was nearby.

Sirius sighed, “We’ve been on the run since you went missing. Seems Dumbledore, didn’t believe us to be innocent on knowing about your whereabouts.”

Remus nodded, “It was after Severus got better that we got word on you and we came here… Voldemort said we could stay here to get away from him. Now that we’re here, though… it seems, you both have decided to move the plans along.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, Zane Thallorian has rule over the ministry… or we all know him as the Dark Lord. We thought it best now to strike Dumbledore where he lives. His order is stationed there since Zane took office. Dumbledore seemed to draw lines together and made the accurate assumption on, who Zane truly was. However, he could find no one to believe him when he tried to tell people just this.”

“It would be hard to swallow with how the different personalities seem to clash greatly,” Sirius stated softly.

“Exactly, but after the battle on Hogwarts commences… there will be no more hiding it anymore. The word will spread and London will lose all its hope. No one will be able to stand up to the Dark Lord and his army after Dumbledore is dead… and he will die. I won’t let any mistakes happen this time and he will die by my hands alone,” Harry’s eyes were hard as stones when they turned to his godfather and Remus.

“Harry…” Remus started.

“No, Remus this will be done. No more hiding, no more skulking, and no more sitting back and taking it. He will die he cannot escape what fate has ordained. I can no long sit back and let him interfere with something that needs to happen. He can’t stop it and I won’t let him try. The world needs a balance shift and in order for that to happen he must die… that and I really want revenge on him for ruining everything I know, about my life and I will not allow my children to live in a world were that vile man exists,” He hissed violently and Remus relented without a fight.

Sirius choked, “Children… as in, more than one?”

Harry nodded a jerky nod, “Yes, my pregnancy landed me with twins.”

His gaze softened at the memory as Remus asked the next question he was expecting, “What are their names?”

Harry smiled fondly, “Our first born of the twins was Leon Slytherin Riddle, he has Tom’s eyes, but his hair is that of my dragon ancestor. His sister on the other hand,” Harry’s visage became watery, “She looks just like her grandmother. Fiery red locks and, mine and her green eyes. Her name was a surprise for me because Tom picked it… Lilian Marie Riddle”

Both males looked startled at the last bit, obviously not having thought the older male would be so thoughtful as to do so, “Are they here?” Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head sadly, “We left them with their ancestor while the war continues. I wouldn’t allow them to be in any sort of danger and as long as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is still alive they would always be in danger.”

He watched as they both nodded in understanding, “We’d like to come.”

Harry sighed, “Then get some sleep, we have until nightfall to be ready, because that will be when we strike. We thought it best to do it then so we can attack without being seen ahead of time in the dark of the night.”

They both nodded and left the room to go to the guest room Voldemort had provided for them. Ropax twittered and left the room, followed by Osiris and Hedwig, obviously wanting to give Harry some space. He missed his children, he’d only had them for a little while and he had to leave them behind for their protection and his heart ached at feeling like he’d abandoned them. He knew better, but it didn’t help the feeling from rising when it did.

Harry looked out the window down at the people milling about below. All he could think about were his children and it bothered him that his mind persistently drew them back to the forefront of his mind. He wanted to focus on his thought on killing Dumbledore and his order for fried chickens. There were people there he didn’t want to kill like Molly and Arthur. They had no hand in what was going on or had gone on and from what her heard from Hermione they were having less and less faith in Albus as the days went by. It was obvious his placating lies were starting to get under their skin and they threw Albus’s words into question.

Harry sighed and wandered out of Tom’s office and down the corridor. Tom had left earlier to see how things were going. Lucius had told them that there was very little that went wrong. The people they’d brought back with them took up a lot of the slack wanting to please Harry and Tom with their hard work. They were pleased and Tom had started mumbling about strangers from another world being more co-operative then the very people he had with the dark mark.

Of course Harry had laughed and it had ended up with Tom kissing the living daylights out of him to get him to shut up. Harry wasn’t complaining though, it helped to distract him at least for a little while. It was during this that Harry’s mind wandered to thoughts of his Phoenix persona, or Briar Rose as most knew her as. His thoughts gave him a clear way to block off all emotion and to do so he would have to dredge up that personality. It shouldn’t have been hard, but it was with his thoughts wandering back to his twins.

Harry growled, “Damn it why is it so hard to focus?”

“Because… our dragon side is restless in wondering on if our children are truly safe where we left them,” his mate’s voice came out of nowhere making him jump.

Tom lifted one elegant brow as Harry hissed at him, “Damn it Tom don’t do that!”

“That’s unusual for you… normally you feel me before I appear,” this caused Harry to blink and then sigh.

“Sorry… It’s just I can’t seem to focus… I guess even to the point I’m unaware of what’s going on around me even when my sensitivity to magic should have picked you up,” He ran his fingers through his bangs.

“I know love… I too seem to be affected. Hopefully when facing our enemies on the battlefield we’ll be able to focus better.”

Harry nodded, “You’re probably right.”

Tom wrapped Harry up in his arms, “We’ll get him love…I promise.”

Harry chuckled, “Sounds like your trying to convince yourself this me than me.”

Tom smirked, “Maybe… come let’s go see how everyone is holding up shall we?”

Harry nodded and followed Tom out of the house, “Remus and Sirius said they would join us.”

“They did, did they? Well then I’ll have to put them in one of the main groups. I doubt they would forgive me if I put them in the back away from harm,” Tom mumbled.

Harry laughed, “Yes that would probably be wise.”

Harry knew better than to say otherwise. He’d been in a war and he knew when someone wanted to fight you stuck them on the front lines. He hummed in thought though as he wondered about his female persona. She was a relation to a war as was his true persona… Harry. Both had been in a war torn nation and had seen many things that they shouldn’t, while Orion and Evan were not so much war filled as they were abused and tortured. This time, however, Harry was going as himself, no glamours, no hiding, and all their plans would go through without a hitch.

Come tomorrow everyone will know that Harry Potter had killed Dumbledore and that he was a Dark Wizard. The wizarding world will crumble and lose all hope when they find out their savior has abandoned them to their fate. Harry could not let the light reign anymore in fears that the whole world would suffer for it. Magic was dying and he needed to save it or risk the end of the world.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Nightfall came quick and Harry stood next to Tom on a hill overlooking the castle. Remus and Sirius just behind them with the inner circle just, behind them. The battle ahead of them seemed to be a switch for Harry. The air permeated with the build of excitement and bloodlust. A feeling he was familiar with as Briar Rose and he wanted nothing more than to start painting the battlefield red.

He couldn’t help but shiver in delight his mind raking over the spells he could use, both old and new. Bella stepped up next to him grabbing his hand and twining their fingers together. She was excited too and he could tell it by the trembling he could feel in the hand clasped to his.

“It will be like old times, shall we make the parody of death?” She grinned widely.

Harry gave a responding grin back, “Yes, let’s show them just how much blood we can spill.”

Voldemort turned to their people, “Dumbledore has most likely hidden the giants in the forest. The werewolves will draw them out when the signal is given. When Harry and I bring the wards down, the flash of their falling will be the signal to attack so be, ready.”

Harry looked to Remus and Sirius before speaking lowly to them, “Find Molly and Arthur, make sure neither perish in this battle. I do not care about Ron… and do not attempt to save him if he engages in battle.”

They nodded as Harry let go of Bella who shadowed them like a bodyguard would. Voldemort raised his hands and Harry cast his spell to share what he saw with Tom before, he to lifted, his hands and went to work on the wards. Tom made a soft sound as he looked at the golden shield around the castle. He looked at Harry a question in his eyes and Harry’s nod was confirmation that yes he indeed saw things like this all the time. Tom smirked with pride at his little dragon before they started the slow work of unwinding the wards.

Harry grimaced as he saw the amount of spell work woven into the wards. They slowly separated the natural wards from the wizard made wards and before long, Harry was smile in triumph as he and Tom ripped the wards apart. A bright flash of light filled the area and then all hell broke loose. Spells of white started firing off behind them towards the building as Bella’s insane laughter filled the air.

She quickly took Harry’s hand as she dragged him towards the castle to the battle that awaited them. Teachers were rushing out of the building as well as some order members as their army came into the courtyard. The two groups clashed and Harry could hear the howls of the werewolves as they took on the giants. The first person for Harry to battle was none other the Kingsley Shacklebolt, the dark skinned man immediately through curses at him meant to harm.

Harry wasn’t wearing his robes all he wore was his open back shirt and black pants and combat boots. Over tope of the cloth was the armor the elves made for him. The armor would deflect less harmful spells and those meant to bind him. His wings flexed, also clad in armor along the ridge and tips of his wings, making them into deadly blades. His tail had strips of scale like armor to give him free movement with it and to cause serious harm with the blades on their side of the spade on his tail. His bangs were swept to one side showing off his lightning bolt scar for all to see.

Kingsley was a hard man to intimidate, but when Harry started throwing wordless and wandless spells at him that he didn’t know he started to lose face. He could seem many on the Order’s side glance over at them only to become gob smacked when they noticed Harry on the Dark side of the war. He loved seeing their faces as all hope just seemed to leave them in one fell swoop. Harry had been right that Dumbledore had told no one of Harry’s change in, sides in the war or what was truly going on. Harry’s smirk spread into a wild smile that showed off his dragon canines as he threw his favorite cutting hex at the man before him.

Unable to stop the spell even with the shield he had up, Kingsley was struck hard with the spell that seemed to mar his entire being a cuts ranging from small to thick. Another spell struck shortly after, taking advantage of his shock and his stomach suddenly had a hole within it. Blood gushed out and down his frame before he collapsed in the ever growing puddle of his own blood.

Bella rang out a loud laughter that got Harry going as he turned to his next victim, bringing them down rather quickly. The courtyard was chaos and the Death Eaters were taking out a page in Harry’s book with their brutality to their enemies. The stone was become more and more blood soaked with both sides fallen warriors. Roars echoed in the sky as Drakes attacked the towers where wizards and Witches that had sided with Dumbledore tried to help out of reach of the battle, only to cry out in despair when the Drakes attacked them. Dumbledore had yet to show up and Harry knew he could not escape because Tom had made sure to put up anti-apparation wards that extended a good distance from the castle.

Harry was getting angry with these pathetic people who came up against him yelling traitor as they went. They were easily disposed of as Harrys spells burned, cut, exploded, and made an our right mess as they came in contact with the victim at the end of his wand. His latest victim’s blood was showering down on him and Bella, as they exploded in a rain of blood and gore. Harry’s smile had faded and a cold emotion was plastered on his face. The wet sound of flesh slapping against blood covered stones made his eyes shimmer in mirth.

Bodies of dragons, giants, wizards, and other mythical creatures littered the area. Those who were not powerful enough to stand up to their opponent were killed swiftly and without remorse. The larger the being the more blood was spilled. At some point the Centaurs had shown up, but it was surprising that instead of attacking the Dark side they attacked the Light. Amongst the Centaurs was a massive white mare, dressed in battle armor. She lead her heard without wavering and nodded to Harry for a moment and heard her soft voice in his mind.

“Greetings Dark Guardian, you have our aid. We cannot idly stand by and watch magic die, we shall help you and your mate. May the stars guide you both on your path,” With that she turned and took on opponents that dared to get close to her.

Her warriors kept her protected just as his own did the same for him and Tom. Harry glanced over the area looking for Tom. He flicked his wand as someone who got to close, this time the burned and melted with blood-curdling screams, before Harry pulled the person’s heart out of their chest. It made a light splashing splat sound as it landed in gore and blood.  Dispassionate eyes glanced over the battlefield in search for his mate.

He froze, blood running cold as he watched Tom take on Dumbledore though he had no choice. The man was forcing Tom farther away from Harry and he growled in anger before a red spell zipped past his face. He stopped and slowly turned to the one who threw the spell, his lips pulling back into a sneer as he looked upon none other the Ronald Weasley.

“Your opponent is me Potter!” He yelled, though by the way he looked he could tell the boy was scared shitless.

“You’re my opponent? Don’t make me laugh… I could easily gut you like a fish Ronald Weasley. I have worked hard to get where I am at. I sought knowledge while you complained and loafed around like a damned fool. Always seeking to blame others for your pitiful accusations,” Harry spat, Avada Kedavra Green eyes glowing with anger and hatred.

Ron’s face went pale before turning red, “That never would have happened if you’d just told me!”

Harry lifted a brow, “My once best Mate shouldn’t have had to of had me tell him. He would have figured it out… just as Hermione had.”

Ron’s eyes went wide, “But… I…”

Harry laughed then, “Just like you Ron… you never try. Never while I was at Hogwarts did I try to find trouble and I never accused a Slytherin of something unless it was true. However, you on the other hand did just that and more…I gave you hints and chances and now I’m done.”

Ron’s eyes went wide as Harry started throwing spells even ones he didn’t know both wandless and wordless. He was struggling under the onslaught of spells that never relented. He stared into the eyes of his once friend until suddenly his wand arm was completely missing and he was screaming in pain under Harry’s violent gaze. Harry looked into his eyes and cast Ligilimens on the red head, delving into his mind to see everything he’d ever done and Ron screamed under the spell.

Harry jerked back when he realized the redhead was under some heavy compulsion charms and so placed suggestions by Dumbledore. He growled and his magic pushed Ron away from him, sending him sprawling. He glared at the younger male, who would not be getting back up to fight anytime soon if ever. His wand arm lay on the ground detached from his body, blood pouring from his wound. Harry knew it was possible he could either live or die if he left him as he was.

He turned his back on Ron, “I’ll show mercy this once Ronald… but fight against us after this and you will die. Remember your life is in my hands and I spared you this once.”

Ron cried, but said nothing as Harry and Bella moved away from him. He stalked closer to the headmaster, Ropax swooping down to pick up people out of his master’s way, both fur and feathers were soaked in red blood. Harry took a step back as another of the Drakes fell dead with a loud thump mixed with the wet sound of blood splashing up from the stone. He stared down at the carcass that now lay before him. He felt anger for his fallen comrade and he looked around at all those who had died. So much magical waist and they would have to rebuild it once again. He stepped around his fallen brethren and started back on his path to stop the one man who kept drawing this fight out longer and longer.

It was when he was almost several feet away from him that Dumbledore somehow struck Tom with a spell. Harry could see blood squirt from the wound that was now going down along Tom’s front at a diagonal slash. Harry froze in shock, never having thought that his strong and powerful mate could fall to the other wizard. It was a moment before pure white hot anger filled him and he turned livid eyes on the man advancing on his lover and mate.

His battle cry filled the air and everything around them seemed to stop. All battles ceased as Harry threw a violent spell colored green and red. Dumbledore had barely any time to block it and he stared wide-eyed at Harry, who was prowling forward in all his blood covered glory. Everyone sound had stopped other than their battle. Everyone one was waiting with baited breath as they stood off against each other, waiting to see what the outcome may be.

“You will die Dumbledore!” Harry spat.

“Oh, Harry what have they done to you,” The man said in what could only be assumed as a sad tone, but Harry wasn’t fooled it didn’t reach the man’s eyes.

“YOU DID THIS TO ME!” He threw a few nasty hexes at the old man who had a hard time deflecting them, since quite a few made it past his shields. “YOU left me to the Dursley’s… kept forcing me back! YOU knew they were abusing me and raping me and yet you did nothing!” Harry’s chilling eyes watched him in pure anger as he heard gasps from those witnessing their fight, “YOU forged a fake prophecy and forced me to go against my SOUL MATE! You conjured up lies and deceit, you used people and pushed compulsion charms on a child and planted suggestions so to keep him under your boot!” More spells went flying as one of his eventually knocked the old coot on his arse. He smiled darkly, “You condoned torture on a child! You were also killing magic! All of this,” He waved his arms at everyone standing there listening and watching, “is dying!”

“You killed them too!” He shot back as he got up, Harry having let him.

“No Dumbledore you don’t get it. My people fought to save magic, you were smothering it, choking and killing it slowly with your idiocy. Hogwarts and the land around it is also dying and I plan to breed magic and help it flourish…if I don’t then everything will die,” Harry hissed.

“So if you can’t save it you plan to kill everyone?” He questioned eyes hard and all grandfatherly emotion was gone.

Harry lashed out with his magic, his body shifting as he stepped towards the old fool after he’d fallen over again, this time with cuts all over his old wrinkled form. Harry tossed his wand to Bella and she caught it, before his body exploded into his dragon form. Everyone gasped as they heard the rough sounding voice that crept into their heads.

 _~Fool, when magic dies everything dies. I will have no say in it, this is not just simple revenge on you anymore…I’m doing what I was born to do~_ He lunged forward jaws snapping as Dumbledore used a spell that only tossed Harry’s head to the side.

He hissed in anger as Dumbledore started attacking Harry with all he could. Electricity bounced off the blood beneath their feet, shocking Dumbledore with enough pain to cause his to cry out in pain. Harry’s body coiled to strike like that of a snake. His eyes narrowed in his lust for blood. Black fur glistening with the wetness of the blood on his form as he snapped his jaws once more, catching part of Dumbledore’s robs and ripping them down one side. The garment was barely hanging on, on one the one side as he coiled back again when a few spells struck his hide, causing gashes to appear only fueling Harry’s anger as he lashed out with his tail.

The old man wasn’t fast enough as his tail wrapped around the man’s arms, pinning them to his sides. Fighting had picked up around them again, but this time less people were fighting back knowing this was a lost cause and there was nothing to fight for anymore. He looked at the old man who stared up at him in defeat and fear.

 _~Now…you will die Albus Dumbledore~_ He hissed as he watched regret and sorrow pass over the old man’s face.

With that Harry’s maw came down on the man’s upper body and bit down hard. The sound of a scream cut off, with the sound as though someone was choking on something wet seeped passed Harry’s teeth. Blood oozed out of his maw and the sound of a wand clattering to the ground filled the air. He tugged hard at the same time he electrocuted Dumbledore causing a blood curdling wet scream to leave Dumbledore before there was a cracking and a wet tearing sound as Harry ripped him in two.

Harry spat out the old fool before he set the corpse on fire. Albus Dumbledore was no more, with cold emotionless eyes he stared down at the burning corpse and then turned to his mate. Nuzzling him as Bella worked to help her sister to save him. The spell was one Dragon healing didn’t seem to have an effect on, but judging by the progress Narcissa was making she was faring far better than Tom’s healing was.

Harry nuzzled the side of Tom’s face in worry, “Is… he… dead?”

 _~Yes~_ was the simple reply.

“Good, the damned bastard got what he deserved,” Tom hissed, angry that the old fool had pulled one over on him.

Harry made a throaty chuckle before sighing and looking over as the last of Dumbledore’s army slowly gave up their fight against the Dark Lord and Harry, _~It’s finally over love~_

Tom smirked, “Yes, it truly is.”

Harry watched on as Narcissa healed Tom, his eyes raking over the bloody field before them. Corpses both, big and small, creature and human, young and old littered the courtyard in a gruesome parody of blood, guts, torn flesh, and bones. Most of the blood was probably from the fallen Drakes and Giants. They still made it out with at least a little over half of what they’d had to start with. He’d been surprised by the shear amount of people that had come to help Dumbledore. Now… they would have to rebuild the lost blood and magic that this war had caused.

The fight was over, their battles won, and a history that would forever tell of the boy and his mate, that made a bloody battle field, in front of Hogwarts to save magic.


	34. Arise From Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previous Chapter:**   
>  _Harry watched on as Narcissa healed Tom, his eyes raking over the bloody field before them. Corpses both, big and small, creature and human, young and old littered the courtyard in a gruesome parody of blood, guts, torn flesh, and bones. Most of the blood was probably from the fallen Drakes and Giants. They still made it out with at least a little over half of what they’d had to start with. He’d been surprised by the shear amount of people that had come to help Dumbledore. Now… they would have to rebuild the lost blood and magic that this war had caused._
> 
> _The fight was over, their battles won, and a history that would forever tell of the boy and his mate, that made a bloody battle field, in front of Hogwarts to save magic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in the story you might want to know.  
> “Talking/ spells”  
>  _‘Thinking/ sound affects/ Memories’_  
>  _ **§**_ __ _Music Song/ Magic Song_ _**§**_  
>  ** _-Parseltongue-_**  
>  **.:** Spells **:.**  
>  _~Dragon Telepathy~_  
>  _*Dragon Language*_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four-** _Arise From Ashes_

After the battle at Hogwarts things were still not over, not as much as he’d hoped it would be. The battle for the ministry happened within the following days, though, the barriers were strong Harry still tore through them with ease. Lucius at the time was standing in as Mr. Thallorian, pretending to be the man as the ministry was attacked. The whole time this was going on Harry’s mind was always somewhere else. Between his offspring and his mate he didn’t know which he worried about the most.

Nothing Narcissa said seemed to sway Harry’s thoughts and when one truly looked at him they could see the weariness of everything weighing down on him. What weighed him down most were the radicals still out there going strong. These were the people who refused to back down even after they were told that Dumbledore was dead and Harry Potter had betrayed them.

Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley were of the group that they could not seem to locate. Harry had given his once best friend a chance and he’d refused that chance. Many innocent people had been caught in the cross fire because the rebels had no qualms in hurting people. They thought that anyone who didn’t stand up and fight was an enemy to them. Children… were no exception. He knew what they were looking for… they were looking for his offspring. They can hurt him the most if they had them within their clutches. Something in him told him it was only a matter of time before they learned of the secret city that held the rest of those that which fled the world long ago and wish to one day return to it.

Harry had stopped hiding his heritage and walked openly in town, practically daring any willing to try, to try and attack him. It had happened quite a few times and they learned quickly just how deadly he could be. When news spread that he was once the famed assassin Phoenix they tried to protest it. Many who personally knew Phoenix from back then had stepped forward and asked for proof and proof they got.

Harry wasn’t afraid to show who he played a role as anymore. Phoenix was a part of him and a part of a past that, to many, was very long ago but to him was not more than several weeks ago. No one could dispute Harry’s claim as being the women, when his glamour of her matched her down to every facet. What also surprised them all was just how closely to Lilley Potter nee-Evens was to Briar Rose the assassin named Phoenix. Though one’s hair was brighter than the others many likened them to being the same blood when Lilly had been brought into the wizarding world. At the time they had no idea how close to that it was. Only that Lilly was the birth mother of the one that would one day become a nightmare to many in the past.

What broke many down, after that was learning that he was not only Phoenix, but he was also Evan Spring and Orion Black. Harry was done with hiding and people would know of everything that transpired under most of their very own noses. Harry had the death eaters whisper into people’s ears of things that happened behind closed doors. He had given those that had been suppressed in voicing things free reign.

People that had warned about the decline in magic activity and been silenced by the ministry because they didn’t want to believe it. He let rumors of everything he was working for to spread like wild fire as many told his story to those they came in contact with and slowly and with time people started believing them and supporting whatever he was pushing for. Magic had to be saved and a tighter restriction on interaction with the muggle world needed to happen in order to save them all.

Purebloods would have to accept that muggles needed to stay alive and squibs should not be treated poorly. If it wasn’t for squibs marrying muggles then there would be no magic. He knew many Pureblood families would reject the idea, but Harry would give them no leeway. The Pureblood families that backed him up were the ones that dissuaded many from apposing him. The families that had supported him were the Malfoys, Blacks, Notts, and Greengrass. All the families that were closely in understanding Harry more than any other either having had known him personally or had worked with him and were able to understand what his motives were.

Many questioned about where Voldemort was and if he’d even had a play in what went on. That question didn’t last long however, when rumors spread of Harry being mated to Voldemort and the prophecy was nothing more than a faked memory forged by the man Harry had killed. Many truths were brought to light and disputed, by the time things started to settle down Voldemort started to make appearances, even though Harry was clearly against his mate leaving his quarters when he was still yet fully healed.

“I really wish you wouldn’t push yourself,” Harry growled.

“And I wish you would stop babying me…it is nothing I can’t live through Harry,” Tom chastised.

“What if the wound reopens Tom, I do not wish to sit by your bed and worry if you will bleed out on me again!” He hissed his voice laced with anger at the moment.

Tom’s eyes narrowed and he stood before Harry, forcing him to lean against the nearby wall as Tom toward over him, “You will not have to worry about that and this unprecedented voice of hostility will stop now.”

“Unprecedented?!” Harry nearly growled, “It is not unprecedented when it almost happened once already Tom or do you keep forgetting you were bleeding out on a damned bloody battle field? For someone like I it is nothing I can forget any time soon. I thought I was going to lose you Tom and that scares me half to death every time you do something like this right now that pushes my nerves to the very damn brink of insanity and you should know that I’m not above losing my mind because you saw it happen once already remember?”

Tom looked at him in thought, because he knew Harry was speaking the truth, “I will not sit back and let you take the strain this is already causing you.”

“My strain comes from worrying about you and our offspring, which I might add I haven’t seen since the day they were born,” He hissed agitated beyond belief.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, “What if I made a deal with you…hear me out before you speak,” Harry clamped his mouth shut to hear his proposal, “If I promise to come out once a week,” He quickly covered Harry’s mouth because it looked like he was about to protest, “Listen… If I promise to come out at least once a week and do nothing to demanding I will promise to spend the rest of that week at home relaxing until I am completely healed.”

He pulled his hand away from Harry’s mouth who was mulling over the idea in his head and he sighed having to admit that this was not an unprecedented demand being made so he nodded, “Alright, but you have to promise that this proposal will happen.”

Tom chuckled, “You have my word Harry.”

With that Tom pulled Harry into a tight embrace, it was one hurdle cleared for the time being. The other hurdle would be worse, considering that that hurdle consisted of old friends now turned rebel and enemy until the day they die. Harry was no fool… Tom would execute the rebels publicly upon their capture to deter any more from joining their ranks. Harry really didn’t want it to come to that, but with more and more innocent bystanders getting hurt or worse killed just for their own choices Harry had no choice but to stop it in any means possible if he were to save magic.

The rebels must pay… and in turn Jenny and Ron as well as those at their sides would be made an example of. He knew it would hurt Molly Weasley, but as it was they were given no more choices. He had to visit them, he hadn’t done so since Remus and Sirius had pulled them from the bloody battle field before they could end up as what most of the order had been at the end of the fight. When he did eventually visit without Tom, Minerva was there as well as Sirius and Remus. Minerva McGonagall had been upset with Harry over what he’d done and Harry had taken her verbal beating like he had anything else since his time as Phoenix.

“You have no right to tell me right from wrong Minerva…” Harry said lowly and darkly, “When so much wrong was done on Dumbledore’s part everyone was ignorant or turned a blind eye to it. I had every right to exact revenge and I had every right to do as magic bid me to do. Yes, lives were lost but they decided their own fate when they believed a lying old man over a child.”

Harry was trembling just thinking of the old man. Ever since the battle ended he felt cold inside and rather twitchy. He lifted his hand taking notice of the tremble in his hand as he looked at it and Minerva stayed silent as Molly placed a hand on her shoulder. He clenched his hand and pulled it to his chest briefly closing his eyes and placing his hand over his heart as he took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves. Those in the Weasley’s living room looking on as Harry struggled with himself briefly.

“I had to stop magic from dying… he was killing it… just as he was trying to have me kill my Soul Mate and just as he’d tried to kill my children…just as he’d painted a mark of death on anyone he thought was a threat including my own parents…”

All was silent as he watched them from where he was Molly had already been filled in on everything thanks to Remus and Sirius, but Minerva had not, “What do you mean? Why would he-”

Harry growled and explained everything in detail everything he’d learned and everything he knew about what happened to every one of his personas. He left no detail out about anything they would need to know to know the full extent of the treachery that Dumbledore had wrought. When he finished many of the occupants were pale as emotionless eyes stared back.

“I lost everything the day Dumbledore killed what life I could have had… and if it wasn’t for Tom we would both be dead as well as everyone else in time. Because I know full well Dumbledore wouldn’t stop after our deaths and in doing so Magic would have died as well as everything else. I… I can no longer be the Harry you all once knew, too much has happened to me and I am just a twisted version of my former self. All I can ask is that you take me as I am now, if you cannot then you will no longer have to see me unless it’s completely unavoidable.”

Molly was choking on her sobs as Bill held her silently, “Oh Harry, how could we ever turn you away?”

“Because I won’t be able to save your son or daughter if they so choose to turn their wands against me or any I hold dear,” He whispered, “I am saying this now before you say anything further… they will die Molly… and I cannot stop what is inevitable if they are to be caught because I know Tom will do just that…or myself if given a reason to have my wrath turned on them,” He looked at her, “Would you still accept me now knowing that they will die by mine or my mates hand?”

Molly looked torn and she looked at Bill who looked defeated before looking to Harry once more, “I would be devastated Harry, but… they have made their choice as have you and many others. I would mourn them yes, but I cannot blame you or fault you for your coming decision in the days to come. I know my children are putting innocent people into harm’s way because of their own decisions.”

She got up and Harry tensed right before she enveloped him in a hug, “If this is what needs to be done to stop the bloodshed anymore then do it… I’m sorry this has to fall upon you to do so.”

Harry sighed and hugged her back, “And I’m sorry that my decision will hurt you when the time comes. Dumbledore messed him up pretty bad, from what I saw in his mind Molly… If I thought there was a way to save him from this destructive behavior you know, I would have done so and from the reports on Ginny’s mind as well we know it is the same.”

She nodded and sobbed before she stepped away to go cry into Bill’s chest who nodded to Harry. With that Harry left them all with his current bodyguard at his side, which happened to be Theo’s father. He paused at the door looking back at them allowing his emotions into his eyes. He was torn that this was happening, but it had too. Ron had been given his chance to change and so had Ginny… it was now too late for them to turn back now.

He and Ron hadn’t been friends since he made the conscious decision to be someone else. He had left his old life behind and started another, with people who actually did care about him. He had people he could call his family and he didn’t regret any of it. It was then and there that Harry decided he would not regret killing Ron or Ginny. They were just stopping what need to be done and he could not allow this charade to go on any longer. With that he left the house and apperated just outside the ward to the ministry. People paused to stare at him, having stopped hiding what he was.

A couple of Drakes were stationed at the front of the building guarding the building since he and Tom had taken it over. They had revealed to the people that Thallorian was none other than Voldemort himself. It was strange watching the hope drain from people upon the realization that no one would come to save them.

What they knew not was that they were being saved and he knew in time they would see it. He only needed the years ahead to show them that much. The new laws were already being put in place and Magical Orphanages were being built to accommodate their latest plan for their people. Harry wasn’t going to allow magic to die and he had to steel himself to what was to come.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

Tom stood before the people looking out over them as the announcement was made. The new laws had been put in place and if he were honest the people seemed to like the new change. Creatures now had more of a role in society and people like Hermione seemed to be appeased with the new changes, however, still not so much about house elves, but that was unavoidable and the people would be educated on the reasons why. Tom looked over to Harry, he was worried about his young lover. He understood Harry worried and as the days dragged out and weeks turned to months, the worry seemed to grow. The radicals had yet to be found and the fear they would somehow find the place their children were was growing.

It was during another announcement that it happened. There was the sound of a loud crack as a group appeared in the middle of the crowd gathered. Harry who was next to Tom looked on in horror at what he saw. He hadn’t seen them since he gave birth to them, but even though they didn’t look like they did back when he birthed them, every fiber of his being cried out to protect them.

Tom grabbed Harry’s arm and he looked at Tom. Harry’s eyes were blow wide and wild looking, he growled at his mate and the answering growl made Harry tremble. Tom’s eyes seemed to smolder with anger that they had dared to do what they did. He looked back at the one male Harry had once called friend. He was giving off a smug smirk of triumph as he stared at the two. He pushed the young male he was holding forward and he fell hard on the ground.

“Leon!” Harry cried out and the boy who looked to be about nine in age looked up at the worried voice.

“Mom!?” Leon’s eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up at the platform his parents were on before his sister stumble to his side.

“Now your little demon brats can join the evening we have planned,” Ron hissed as he looked at them.

“How did you find my children? There is no way for you to have known where they were!” Harry was being held back by Tom, instincts running wild with the thought of protecting his brood.

“It was easy really,” He smirked, “We had a spy in your ranks whisper to your allies it was safe. They were making their way here when we ambushed them. That’s how we got your children, though I have to say that white dragon was rather furious with us, we lost a few people trying to get to them, but it was worth the risk to bring them here for their final moments as well as your own.”

“Damn you Ronald Bilius Weasley! I gave you the chance to keep living…if you so much as harm them, on my life, I swear I will make you suffer… I will tear you limb from limb and drain you dry of the blood which flows through you,” Harry growled, his dragon heritage only making his visage all the more dangerous looking and scarier.

“Dumbledore entrusted me with the task of ending you Harry if you wouldn’t change. So here I am, I am going to destroy you and Voldemort… your brats will perish because they are as corrupt as he is. He changed you! He made you into a murderer! Now I must end it all for the sake of everyone,” He pointed his wand at Harry’s children and Harry’s blood ran cold at the sight of his children trembling on the ground.

“Lilian…NO!!!” Harry cried out tears leaping to his eyes and spilling over as he watched a sickly green light flash from the end of Ron’s wand to his daughter.

Harry tried to tear out of Tom’s grasp, but just as the light was about to hit his children they suddenly vanished and Harry stared unbelieving where they had been. Then all hell broke loose and spells were flying in every direction. People Harry hadn’t expected to fight on his behalf suddenly were pointing wands at the rebels, but he couldn’t see anything, his mind had yet to catch up with the events. He stared unblinkingly at the spot his children had been, his heart constricting in his chest and his mind not comprehending what exactly was going on.

Tears continued to spill over and he took note that Tom was standing over Harry with him pressed close to his body. He was saying something to him, but it was hard to hear, almost as though he was listening through cotton. His eyes looked up at Tom trying to figure out what was being said he needed to know from him that their children were alright.

Then there were little hands on his clothes, clinging to him in desperation. Harry quickly let go of Tom’s arm wrapped around him and immediately encircled his arms around the two crying six year olds clinging to him. He nuzzled the top of each of their heads before raising his head to glare at the now captured group of radicals. Ronald, Ginny, Terry Boot, The Dingles, and several faces he didn’t recognize.

Harry slowly stood and gently passed his children to Narcissa, “Watch them please?”

“I will Orion, fear not they will be safe,” Harry nodded to her before looking at his kids.

“This is Narcissa Malfoy, my foster mother she will take good care of you,” They looked to Narcissa and then back to their birth parent they nodded and went off with her to safety.

Harry’s wrath came back with a vengeance when he turned back to the group. Pure hatred was clear upon his visage. His eyes blazing like the curse they represented. He stalked forward with a warning sound from Tom which he ignored with a flick of his tail.

“I gave you a second chance Ronald Bilius Weasley! You squandered that chance in the naïve attempt to hold onto something that needed to change. Do you think I would go to the lengths I did if I did not think it was necessary? Did you know Dumbledore was killing magic as well as our government?” He shouted and all was silent as they listened, “In no time all you knew would be gone, when magic dies that is it, everything dies. We were choking our world to death and we would not have known it if I hadn’t found out about it. So I fought tooth and nail to try and correct it and your Light Lord was the root of the problem.”

“Liar!” Ronald spat.

“Really now, a liar am I,” Harry cast the spell that he had cast on Tom before the battle on everyone there, “Look for yourself! See how pitiful the magic in the air looks? The dismal glow it now has compared to the magic that is around Hogwarts. This is what you were doing, the innocent people you killed who just wanted to not be a part of what you were doing, the people who had their magic stripped before the war for magic began, the Squibs you Purebloods pushed away and the muggles you killed…”

“All of it was killing magic… the world was giving us a gift… to thrive and grow and all we did was kill it,” Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Well no more, the government has been purged and new laws put in place. If you haven’t noticed people are happier now and magic finally has a chance to thrive more than it ever did. You and your deplorable band of radicals was all that was stopping it from happening and now you will all pay for what you were doing. Those kids you were going to kill weren’t demons, they are dragon born… they and myself were the blood children passed on through the years after the great union of dragon and wizard blood, when Morgan Le Fay and Merlin were alive. You almost killed a great legacy that would have saved everyone.”

Harry lifted his hand with his wand between his fingers, “I never wanted to end you Ron… not after I found out what Dumbledore had done to your mind as well as your sister’s, but you leave me no choice now… and to keep you from harming more innocence I will have to end you here and now… You almost killed my children and as promised this will be painful.”

Harry used the spell he’d used in his fight against Bellatrix all that long ago. The acidic spell hit him square in the chest and Ron screamed as it slowly ate through his flesh and Harry just watched silently his eyes cold and uncaring as he looked down on the other male’s form. Before long Ron was coughing up blood before his whimpers and pleas for mercy fell silent.

Ginny was screaming as she watched her brother die painfully before her very eyes, before she turned on him, “How could you do that Harry, he was once your friend, he thought of you as a brother!”

Harry’s eyes turned distant as he pointed his wand at her and she flinched at the cold stare, “I gave him his chance… actually I gave many and I gave hints as Evan Spring as to who I was he heard none of it and when I needed him most he treated me like I was nothing more than scum before falling victim to that old man’s lies. He let them hold me prisoner and he let them not treat my wounds… is that what a friend does? He also actively sought me out at the battle of Hogwarts to try and kill me while I spared his life he still sought out to destroy what little I had. Unlike you Ginny I didn’t have a family and that was what I wanted most in life, but it had been taken from me.”

“Dumbledore made sure I lost my parents and any chance I had at a family and the people I saw as family only see me now as a cold blooded killer,” He paused and glanced to where the Malfoy’s were, “Well not all… My children are a part of my blood and though their father is someone you and he deplored he had no reason to seek them out and try and kill them. They were innocent children and in my eyes he was no more a friend then Dumbledore had been. I spared you both at the battle… neither of you took that and now you’re paying for your actions. Using the killing curse is more of a mercy killing for you and your little band… even though none of you deserve mercy anymore.”

Harry lifted his hand and those with wands out pointed them at one of each person that was a part of the rebels, “Good-bye Ginerva Weasley.”

With that he dropped his hand and everyone used the killing curse. His own wand taking Ginny’s life he had told everyone that he was the only one to end them, no one else was allowed too. He was the only one who would bear the burden of killing the children of the women who was his first surrogate mother. Harry just stared down at the lifeless bodies as people started to slowly levitate each of them away under orders of Voldemort. Harry was still standing there even after the bodies were gone.

He closed his eyes as he knew this would be a setback in their plans but in due time that would change. He didn’t even budge when his mate encircled his arms around him and he heard him sigh. He knew what he would say before he even said it. He’d acted rashly when their children were in danger, though he couldn’t fully blame him with his motherly instincts kicked in the way they had.

“You know, putting yourself in danger when our offspring were in danger is a foolish thing to do,” Tom murmured in his ear.

“Yes, I am well aware of that…However, you can not entirely blame me when the instinct to protect is rather over powering,” Her heard Tom hum and he looked up at him.

“That it is, though you seemed more susceptible to it more so then I was,” Tom buried his face into Harry’s neck, “More so probably because you bore them?”

“I am guessing so,” Harry sighed, “The major conflicts are over now…we can finally build our world.”

**{A Shadowed Life}**

“Mom!” Harry turned just in time to catch his daughter in his arms, “Look, look what I made!”

Harry looked at the item within her grasp, it was a carving of a dragon entwined with another, “It’s beautiful, “Lilly.”

Lilian giggled and hugged him, “It’s supposed to be you and Daddy. Leon’s jealous though, he isn’t so good at carving things. Great Grandpa Ryu says his talent lies elsewhere and he shouldn’t give up just yet and in time he could also grow decent in carving if he puts his mind to it.”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, that is true, but your brother is also good at something you aren’t as well. Remember how he took care of magical creatures better then you can? See he has a talent right there, he has just yet to see it.”

Lilian nodded, “Yeah, I remember…Oh, watch this!”

He motioned for Harry to put her down, which he did. He watched her silently and blinked in surprise as flowers grew around her. She beamed up and Harry felt his heart tighten, from the stories he’d heard of his parents, was exactly how Lily was back when she was young and alive. As he watched his daughter he wondered what his mother would have said had she still been there to witness the lives of her grandchildren.

It was then Harry had an idea pop into his head, “It’s beautiful Lilly, let’s go see where your Daddy and brother are.”

She giggled and raised her arms to him wanting to be picked up. Even though their growth had slowed ever since they reached the physical age of ten they were now growing at a normal human rate. However, since they knew very little about dragon hybrid growth it was possible that when they hit growth spurts it could speed up all over again. Harry sighed internally, but smiled outwardly, _‘Guess we’ll just have to jump that hurdle when we cross it.’_

Harry found Tom easily he was in the study with Leon teaching him a few spells that could help him in his class work. Both Leon and Lilly were highly intelligent, even with their childish antics they were well informed with their lot in life and work hard and with care. Harry put Lilly down and she joined her brother before Harry turned to Tom.

“What’s the matter Harry?” Tom asked.

“I was wondering if Narcissa could watch the kids, while we ran sack my vault of things we might need or may find interesting enough to dredge up from the old musty walls,” Harry said softly.

“Hmm, I am quite curious about what is in there,” Tom closed his book and turned to their children, “Okay you two, you’ll be spending some time with the Malfoy’s.”

Lilly perked up, “We get to see Uncle Dray, Grand-mama Sissa, and Grand-papa Lucy?”

Leon snickered at the nicknames Lilly had given them, something she’d picked up from Harry with his habits of giving people nicknames, “Yes, your mother and I will be gone for a bit and will be back later to collect you.”

“Okay Daddy,” Lilly giggled.

“Can I bring the books you had me reading father?” Leon asked.

Tom nodded, “Yes you can, but be careful with them.”

“Thanks and I will, don’t worry,” Leon smiled happily as he closed the books he was reading and carefully slipped them into his messenger bag before following Lilly to the floo, so they could go to the Malfoy’s.

Once the kids were safe at the Malfoy’s Harry talked with Narcissa and told her he was unsure when they’d be back. Narcissa assured him that they would take good care of them before Harry and Tom departed for Gringotts. Once in Diagon Alley he found it bustling with people, several people stopped to stare at him and Tom. He was used to the staring, though Tom seemed greatly annoyed with it which was understandable since he’d only had his followers around him for the longest time.

“How can you stand people starring so much?” Tom asked him once they were in Gringotts.

He shrugged, “Ever since I found out I was The-Boy-who-Lived and had to live a while under the stares after coming from a home that never wanted to see me anyways…You kind of get used to it after a couple of years.”

Tom grunted, “Wish I had found a way to bring them back so I could hear their screams under my wand.”

Harry chuckled, “I would have loved to see that.”

With that said they walked over to a goblin and asked about getting into Harry’s vault to have a look around. Taking the railway to his vault was amusing because Tom was so stiff as they road along the rails. Harry had laughed only earning a glare aimed in his direction, which smoothed out at the genuine happy look on Harry’s features.

When they finally stopped Harry giggled softly, “That was a lot of fun…I forgot how much fun it was the first time visiting my vault.”

Tom smirked, “If you say so Harry.”

With that they were let into Harry’s Vault with the help of the goblin. Harry looked around at the various items, which were scattered about the room. They ranged from large jade dragons, to books, weapons, cloths, and treasures he never knew existed within his family vault. He pulled his bag he brought with him around to his side and opened the top as he sorted through some things. They both had been looking around for quite some time and Harry still hadn’t found what he was looking for. It was when he was going through some things on the far side of the rather huge vault that he heard a surprised gasp.

His eyes quickly snapped to where it came from and froze in place. He had hoped that he would find something of his parents here, like the Malfoy family had of people from their past. Though, now that he was confronted by what he found he didn’t know what to think or even say for that matter. Fore there before him was none other than a combined painting of Lily and James Potter. Both looked at him with wide surprised eyes as they took in his for, obviously not recognizing him with not only his black features, but also his dragon heritage. He tucked his wings close to him as James’s face turned serious and scrutinized him.

“Who are you? You don’t look like a Potter,” He said to him, “You look more like a Black, but I don’t remember them being a creature similar to that of a demon.”

Harry flinched and Lily slapped James for his insensitive words, “James how dare you!” She looked to Harry and sighed, “What is your name dear and who are you related too? I am afraid we lost track of time in here and are unsure what has gone one outside in the real world.”

Harry hesitated before he spoke, “I have many names… names and titles given by many and made by me as well. I choose to call myself Orion Black in honor of a Black family member that I care for deeply and is the reason why my appearance looks more to his kin then my own.”

“Orion is a lovely name, but it is not your real name is it?” Lily asked noting that he had said he called himself that not that it was his given name.

“That is correct… for my real name holds a past I tried to forget, though my partner would not allow me too and thus continues to call me by my true name while everyone else does not,” He stated truthfully know he could not lie to them and if she asked of it he would tell her.

Lily looked to James, “You seem to dance around the question given.”

Harry shook his head, “No, I gave her the truth. Nothing was a lie and nothing was left out, to receive the answers one seeks, one has to only ask the right questions.”

“Okay then,” James started, “What are you?”

Harry smiled slightly, “I am a dragon hybrid, I came into my inheritance at the age of fourteen…it was also the day my inheritance killed what was left of my blood family.”

James seemed to bristle at that and Lily calmed him before she asked, “Did we know them?”

“You could say that,” Harry said looking away his eyes distant, “But… if you knew what they did to me… you would not dare mourn them.”

“Nothing justifies taking a life,” James spat.

“Is it taking a life when I had no control over it?” He looked back at James his eyes softly, but his posture was stiff.

“James,” Lily warned softly and James relaxed. Lilly looked back at Harry, “You said you had many names, what are they?”

Harry paused before sighing, “From my early days I had been known as Boy, Brat, Demon, Monster, Devil, Freak… by those who dared to call themselves my family… when I turned eleven and found out I was a wizard and moved from the cupboard under the stairs I found out I was The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Savior of the wizarding world,” He blatantly skipped over his real name for the time being, “When things changed on my fourteenth birthday after my Uncle beat me again for talking with a snake in his garden he had me weeding… by then I was called a demon and monster by my best friend…even if he didn’t realize it was me at the time.”

Harry sat down in front of their painting regaling his names to them, “I later became Orion Black, because the black blood put in me, by a ritual from when my parents had still been alive, had been favored by my dragon heritage. I found myself a new family… and it was there I found my mate as well, however it was surprising how that even came to be…even for me. He talked me into going back to school even when I really did not want to do so. Which is how Evan Spring came to being, I changed what I looked and suppressed my heritage to be normal for once… no one looked at me to save them or looked at me in awe over something I had no control over… after a while I was attacked by a man who everyone looked up to… a man who was thought to be so light he wouldn’t dare harm others… we were wrong about that…”

Both parents eyes were wide as they understood only one man who could be held so highly, “Dumbledore…” The both whispered in unison before James bellowed out, “No! That’s a lie he would never attack a student or anyone without just cause.”

Harry snorted and his eyes turned cold, “What would you know… you blindly followed a man who sacrificed you to the wolves.”

James eyes went wide and he shut up as Harry spoke and he forcefully relaxed himself  and sighed, “If he hadn’t attacked me though… I never would have known either of you…”

“What do you mean?” Lilly asked.

Harry took a deep breath and willed his Phoenix persona into existence, both of them gasped and James shook his head, “No, it can’t be… you died!”

Harry chuckled, “People have aimed to kill me many times and yet I still breath. I was thrown into the past because of a chemical imbalance between a time turned, the killing curse, and my element ability over electricity. My body had told itself it was in danger and so my elemental ability came to me when I needed it… needlessly the painful experience threw me back so far in time I had to live through a time before the Dark Lord rose to power.”

“I can’t believe it…yet you’re here before me… how?” James asked.

“I grew as Briar Rose in a world I knew little about… an orphan without any place to call home and Tom gave me a home… he gave me hope in the form of the Black and Malfoy families… Then, he started to lose himself…and that was when I became Phoenix the assassin who did his bidding without thought and I slowly started to lose myself,” Harry looked off into the distance of the vault, “I helped raise Sirius, Bella, Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus… I watched Lucius, Severus, James, and you Lily grow… even with all the information I had gathered I knew I could not life a finger to change fixed points in time… such as both of your deaths.”

Lily had her hand at her mouth as she watched flickering emotions roll over the male before her, “What is your true name?” She asked, but something inside her told her she already knew. A dreadful feeling welling up inside her when realization that Phoenix had looked too much like her and the boy who had been speaking held her eyes the whole time.

“I had to let my parents die even when I knew the truth of what happened…those parents were none other than James Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans… and their given name for me was Harry James Potter,” Harry whispered the last part, but they both still heard it.

It was then Tom came around the corner, “Harry look out!” James yelled looking like he was about to leap forth from the painting.

Harry looked back and smiled, “Hey, was wondering where you had slipped off too. Find anything worthwhile?”

Tom nodded and eyed the painting, “Yes, quite… and I see you have found something worthwhile, or should I say you have found what you were originally here to look for.”

“You knew?” He asked.

“I had some form of understanding, yes,” Tom said helping him up off the floor.

“Harry… I don’t understand,” James said looking confused, “What has happened since our death?”

Harry sighed, “That is a long story and I do not wish to recount that here…let us move elsewhere, but until then your painting will be going in here…do not worry it has a very vast extension charm put on it, so things should be okay in there for you.”

With that Harry picked up the painting and slowly slid it into his messenger bag which was the same width as the painting if not just a smidge bigger, since the bag was about nineteen inches. He tucked them into a secure area, before looking around a bit more and placing some things they might need within the bag as well. Once finished the left the vault and returned to the cart to go back to the surface.

Harry was nervous… he’d already said some things that was obvious that his father didn’t agree with. He wondered if there was a way to rig the spell he used to show people what he saw to project his memories. He was sure if he could show proof through his memories that maybe his father would believe it. The man believed in Dumbledore a little too much, even if Lily seemed to be ready to believe her son at the moment. Throughout the ride back to the main part of the building he thought of how to alter his spell he used to let others see what he saw, but this time involving his memories. Running his hand over his face he took note of Tom watching him silently from the corner of his eye.

Harry looked over at him with a raised brow and Tom chuckled, “You’re nervous?”

Harry sighed, “Is it obvious?”

Tom sighed and tugged Harry close to him when they stopped at the front doors to the bank, “I am sure they will understand Harry.”

“I guess… I’m actually thinking about way to alter the spell I used to let others see what I see, but this time to allow people to see my memories sort of like a pensive, but you don’t have to remove the memories just to put them in a pensive… The issue is finding a way to contain it so it doesn’t go beyond a certain person or small area,” Harry sighed.

Tom hummed, “Sounds like an interesting idea… after all this time you still haven’t lost the desire to create new things have you?”

“No, never…it’s calming to create something new,” Harry hummed in thought.

Tom chuckled, “I wonder what your parents will think about their son having been a sleeping genius…” He mused as they exited the building and apperated away from Diagon Alley.

They both landed safely at Malfoy Manor where they spent the rest of the day at until after dinner. Leon and Lily had, had a lot of fun spending time with Draco. The young male still couldn’t get over how old Harry actually was now and that his children had grown so fast, but had started to slow in their growth. In practically a year they would be joining him at Hogwarts and Harry thought that, maybe that was what threw Draco even more for a loop since he wasn’t even done with Hogwarts yet. The children had practically almost caught up to him in age looks. Most people couldn’t even believe they weren’t even more than several months old when they looked ten.

That was another thing he had to explain to his parents that would seem unbelievable to them. Having been lost in thought all day he practically jumped when Narcissa hugged him and he smiled sheepishly at her and apologized before hugging her back. With that the four of them left the Malfoy home and Harry went off to find a place to put his parents. He thought the best place to put them was in the library or study, since that was where they spent most of their time even as a family. Maybe he could invest someone to make another picture frame that tied to the one they were in so they could travel between the two rooms and would always be around.

Harry actually liked that thought a lot and decided to ask Tom about that at a later time. In the mean time they would be hung up in the study. As he headed that direction he noted Leon and Lily had run off, probably to go find Ryu. He hadn’t known how the dragon had done it, but he had given himself a human form just so he could hold his several generation’s, great grandchildren.

Harry shook his head at the memory of seeing Ryu in a human form, it had been a huge surprise since all he’d ever seen of the other was his dragon form. Needless to say he was rather awe struck by it. Now that he saw the dragons human form he could see where his mother came from in the old dragon.

Harry pushed open the door to the study and walked over to the fire place before he flipped open the messenger bag and pulled out the picture of them. Looking at the size of it being about eighteen point five inches in width he wondered if he should get their frame enlarged as well. Shrugging it off as he magically stuck them to the wall above the fire place. Both of them looked around at the warm room before landing on him. Harry removed his cloak, revealing his wings to his parents, yes he never hid his heritage, but he still had to wear a cloak so his shirts didn’t show too much skin to people. In a fight or at home it didn’t matter as much, but normal every day milling about meant it was time to cover up, plus it stopped people from trying to touch his wings to see how soft or sleek the feathers were.

Harry walked over to a chair sitting in front of the fire place, “I have been thinking of a way to show you my memories, since I know you can’t use a pensive… I have a spell I use to show people what I see when they ask me about my magic sensitivity…”

James looked at him in surprise, “You’re a magic sensitive?”

“Yes, I hadn’t always been so mind you… but that is part of what I want to show you as well. However… that spell I use has to be altered and before I create it I need to test it quite often before I can use it on you,” He said softly.

“Create a spell? That’s dangerous Harry,” Lily said.

Harry chuckled, “Believe me mum I know that, but I can handle the consequences better than any other wizard ever could.”

Lily worried her lip, “But still…”

“Really mum it’s okay…But anyways I won’t be telling you anything until the spell, is finished. I need the proof of my memories to get you to see what I have seen and what I have been through, because right now my words would mean little to what you personally remember,” He sighed, “And I am doing this because of you dad.”

“Me?” He asked confused.

Harry smirked, “Do not be surprised I knew you well back when I was phoenix as well as your father. You were both rather light and even he did not like or agree that what I did was right, but he did trust me to not harm you. Because, in all honesty, I couldn’t harm you… no… wouldn’t harm you… Without you I would cease to exist and Voldemort would still be lost to the mind numbing madness he had back then. It was also why I never fought you that bloody day when I lost myself to my inner darkness.”

James was silent for a moment, “I always wondered what you meant back then… Dumbledore had told me you must have been brainwashed and so I believed him.”

Harry chuckled, “Of course he would… he didn’t want his perfect image shattered… then again he knew no more then you did back then… as I said I had lost myself to my inner darkness, the thought of blood and watching it run was my melody as Phoenix and I cannot say that even to this day I do not think that same way. My personas have left their marks on my soul in a unique way. Hopefully in time you will see what I mean… anyways I must go and experiment… I will be seeing you around until then.”

With that Harry left the room to start on his new appointed experiment. In the days to come, however, Lily and James came to know of their grandchildren and they got to know Tom as well. They didn’t talk with him for the longest time, instead opting to observe him and how he interacted with Harry and their children. They had fallen in love with their grandchildren who often asked questions about how they grew up, who their families were, and many more questions that seemed to sate, their curious minds.

Harry watched them silently all the while he was working on his spell, placing it on parchment to get the basic understanding and workings of the spell written out. He had a dictionary out as he thought of the correct wording he would need to make the spell work. So far he had many different variations of the spell and had yet to test them to see the effects. He sighed and Tom came up behind him wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder to look down at the parchment. He looked at the list of spells Harry had placed into wording and wand movements that could possibly work, and he mumbled softly listing off the spells silently.

“Interesting spell… I would very much like to be present when you use these,” Tom said to him drawing Lily’s and James attention when the children fell silent to listen in.

Harry smiled softly, “Alright, I need to test them out to see how each works. I’m looking for the one that would work on showing a couple of people in a restricted area space… I’m rather nervous on what these spells could do…”

Tom hummed in understanding, working with memory spells or charms was rather a dangerous thing to do. Worse case scenario you could erase everything you remembered of yourself or of your past. There were other possibilities as well, but none of them as damaging as having memories erased, considering a memory could affect both your long term and short term memory. However, Tom was counting on Harry’s dragon healing to prevent that if it should ever come to testing the spells. Tom glanced over at the Potter’s portrait and took note of the worry on their faces. He understood they worried about him and more or less had grown to accept his and Harry’s mated status over the last several days.

Harry tested one spell each day since that day, listing effects that each one did and looked to see if there was any damage within his mind. Tom helped him with that, quizzing him on family things as well as things on magic and educational information as well as political. Only one spell had messed with his memory but he had quickly recovered from it thanks to his dragon healing and his ancestor Ryu’s help. He had found one of his spells had worked lovely, creating a cloud that flashed the memories upon its surface like a T.V. screen showing a movie. It could easily be dispersed and rendered useless unless the spell was cast again. He had debated on using it, but wanted to know what his last spell did.

He was a bit nervous about it and wasn’t sure why he was so nervous until he cast it. What happened had surprised him and horrified him mostly because it didn’t affect a small area, but rather a large one… if you could count all people with magic abilities being affected by the onslaught of his memories worrisome. It was like an long movie playing in their minds and they were helpless to stop it as they watched Harry’s earliest memories flash in their minds eye to gruesome memories between then and their current point in time. While Harry had been panicking Tom had started to cast counter spells Harry had come up with to see which ones would work. It was around the memory time frame that he had been captured by Dumbledore and found out he was pregnant, that one of the spells had worked.

By then, however, every witch, wizard, magical witch or wizard portrait, and creature now knew of a great portion of his past. Harry was so shaken up that he looked rather pale and sickly. He hadn’t counted on a spell of his doing that it was an entirely invasive spell and he made a mental note discard the spell after that.

It was shortly after the spell had been cut off that his kids came running into the room shaking. Tom waited till Harry’s shaking had stopped before telling him the effects the spell had on others. Harry’s emotions in the memory made others also experience everything he felt during those moments in his life. Tom was now looking at him with an understanding that hadn’t been there before, he now understood the reason why Harry was the way he was now and why somethings affected him so strongly.

Tom looked to the portrait of Harry’s parents, James looked pale and Lily was crying. They wanted to see more of what had happened to their little boy since it stopped abruptly in the middle of his memory of Dumbledore at the Weasley home. However, they didn’t push Harry who was already shaken up over his last spell work. It was several weeks later before Harry decided to show them the rest of his memories. The mistake he’d made weeks ago had surprising results he hadn’t expected. There was more of a hatred for Dumbledore in the people now as well as more of a sympathetic understanding for why Harry acted the way he did.

He used the cloud memory spell and he let it run until the death of the Weasley Families youngest. Both of his parents had a lot more information to digest then they thought was possible since what they knew of a couple weeks ago. James was angry and Harry could see it in his face.

“How dare he endanger my family… I don’t agree with what you did Harry, but… I can understand why you did it,” James sighed, “And I know now that old man wouldn’t have stopped and had to many supporters that would agree with him over you… I am sorry that I was one of them.”

“It’s okay dad… you couldn’t have known and I wasn’t very helpful in the matter when I was Briar Rose,” Harry sighed, “Now… I just feel tired. Things have finally started to calm down since the Weasley Families youngest deaths. The rebellions seem to have fizzled out after what happened a couple weeks ago as well. I hadn’t expected that outcome… I even had an interview with the Daily Prophet to explain what had occurred and it had been a complete accident that it had occurred. I explained it was a spell I was trying to make and was experimenting it on myself when the spell got out of hand and had to have another person intervene on my behalf because I was unable to disperse the spell on my own…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that sweetie,” Lily said to him.

Harry smiled at her, “Its fine…I just didn’t want anyone to know all of that, my memories held every emotion I ever held in it. I was surprised that spell could do that and to be honest I hadn’t considered it a possibility. My other spells before it had either been failed spells, or ones that had cause harm to the mind a little bit. I had debated on stopping on the cloud spell, but I wanted to see the effects of the last spell… next time I’ll follow my gut feeling and not do a spell when my nature tells me not to.”

Lily smiled gently, “Well if it wasn’t for that then you would still be struggling with having people understand what you know to be truth.”

“That is true,” Harry sighed, “Thanks mom and dad…”

“For what?” James asked.

“For giving me a chance to explain myself… for letting me show you everything that has happened since your passing… and then some,” He chuckled as James face flushed slightly.

“Yes… well I guess that point in your memory couldn’t be avoided since it was basically like a movie you can’t edit,” James half choked over his words, obviously not having wanted to see his son’s sex life.

Lily’s face too was beat red but she had a gentle smile, “Be that as it may, he would love to spend more time with you and your family.”

Harry blinked slowly at first then his face lit up, “Oh, I never told you… I am having a painting made that you can travel between here and the library, since they are the two places we spend the most time at other than the gardens.”

James and Lily both looked ecstatic about that idea and Harry simply smiled and for the first time he felt like his family was now whole.

**{A Shadowed Life}**

The months that followed were filled with, a humbling peace, that neither light nor dark could say was bad. Tom and Harry fought tooth and nail to keep the laws they put in place where they were always reminding people of the precious balance of magic and just how to keep that balance. Creatures were treated fairly and no longer feared over a governments prejudice propaganda and dogma. Tom’s first appointed worker was Hermione who worked as the minister’s understudy, giving her a lot of power to help make sure creatures were treated fairly.

She may not have been able to help get house elves out of their positions in society, but she did help to keep their treatments from being horrendous. If a house elf was abused their contract would be revoked and they would be given to another wizarding family to live under.

Neville became lead herbologist in the wizarding world and was greatly sought after for teaching people. He eventually became a teacher at Hogwarts working under Severus Snape who had become the new Head Master and McGonagall who was Deputy Head Mistress. Luna was the schools latest teacher in divination, however, the class would be used to find people with potentials to be a seer. If a person did not have the potential they were not penalized for not passing the class.

Neville and Luna also came out as being a couple as did Draco and Hermione. To say Harry was surprised about Draco and Hermione coming together in some form of relationship had greatly surprised him. However, over watching them in the days to come he could tell how fond of each other they were.

The Weasley Twins joke shop had become an all-out famous shop for all wizarding kind and they had branched out to other wizarding countries. Harry, since he helped to get their Joke Shop started also profited from their shop having been an investor in their growing franchise. The rest of the Weasley family slowly got over their grief of losing Ginny and Ron. They knew the reason for their passing and though they knew what the two did was wrong he still had hoped they would have eventually seen reason and stopped their aggression. However, having bared witness to what they had done they knew there was no way to save them when Harry turned his wrath on them and as promised Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still treated Harry as though he was family. They didn’t blame him for what happened and what happened was now in the past.

As another year slowly drifted by people started to once again ask Harry to ward their buildings and homes. Harry had done so with joy in his heart, for he oved warding. Having been one of the first jobs he had willingly done without regret. Tom was always busy and so was Lucius Malfoy, both working together to keep the new Ministry on its feet and working properly. Many different sections of the ministry had been upturned in re-organized for more efficient work ethics and some sections got upgrades and more attention to them that never had before. Tom wasted no money on stupid things and it help that Harry donated quite a bit to help out.

Sirius and Remus now lived a cozy life, not being hunted down by Aurors. Sirius had all charges dropped and was now a respectable citizen to the people. Sirius was once again an Auror, more to be specific he was Head Auror now, while Remus worked alongside Hermione to help with creature rights. Peter had been captured shortly after the memory mix up, having been caught scrounging through trash as a rat to find something to eat. He was immediately put to death through the Dementors kiss for all of his crimes against Harry. This also included the one that involved Dumbledore, getting a hold of Harry when he’d been pregnant.

What surprised the Malfoy family was when Narcissa had announced she was pregnant, obviously having assumed Narcissa could not bear children after Draco was born, not to mention Draco had been a miracle on his own. Draco was ecstatic about having a new sibling, possibly a brother. Harry wondered though if it was a girl how Draco would react. Considering how he’d been when Harry had been adopted into their family, he would probably be even more protective of his little sister.

Leon and Lily grew in knowledge and had many other children who wished to be their friends. They were careful with who they let close to them, remembering the betrayal their mother went through with Ron and Ginny. They had started going to Hogwarts before Draco had graduated and they had been on their own since he left there, getting to know the school and its people on their own.

Draco unlike his father became an Auror and worked hard to keep his job just as fiercely as his father worked to keep his. Often Harry and Draco spend their lunch breaks together to catch up on ministry things. Harry found it rather relaxing now that he no longer had to hide who he was or what he was. It also helped that Harry now owned the Daily Prophet and made sure nothing false was printed about news reports that came in. Every now and again a false report slipped in, in which Harry dealt with swiftly. He didn’t want another Rita Skeeter to pop up… which everyone now knew her death was because of him since that little memory spell mix up a long while back.

Harry sat at the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, watching his children as they played with their friends, his mind wandering to the years that had passed. His emerald orbs watching them silently. His wings twitched slightly at the feeling of the wind brushing against his feathers. Warm arms wrapped around him and a chin rest on his shoulder.

“You’re far away,” Tom whispered softly.

“I was thinking of the years that are now behind us,” He simply stated, “Do you ever wonder… how it all could have ended if Dumbledore hadn’t done what he’d done?”

Tom was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “To be honest… yes I do wonder that… what would our lives had been like if he’d not painted your family as a target… what would have happened if he’d just told the truth…But we will never know.”

“Do you regret anything that happened?” Harry asked turning his head slightly to look into crimson eyes.

“There are somethings I regret, but as a whole… no I don’t regret anything… I wouldn’t have what I have now if it hadn’t happened the way it did…Yes maybe it might have been better then now, but…I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for what we have right now in the present,” Tom answered honestly, “A road paved with battles and scars… still lead to a happier time for the both of us.”

Harry smiled softly and kissed his mate, “I wouldn’t trade it for the world either… even if my mom and dad aren’t alive to hold their grandchildren… I am just glad they know about them even if they are a magical painted portrait of themselves with their memories and feelings. It’s soothing to know I still have them even though they are not physical anymore.”

Harry leaned back against Tom, who shifted to fit Harry in-between his legs as they watched their children play, “Now our children can live in peace and not have to worry about the rubble and ash of our past.”

Harry smiled slightly at that, “We will arise from the ashes of our past and sore towards the sky like the mighty phoenix who brings forth new life in its wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> _The End_   
>  **You are now caught up to what has been written on Fanfiction.net I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter of A Shadowed Life. I also apologize that this last chapter took so long, but still I hope you enjoyed it. Please R &R I would appreciate it thank you.**   
>  **First chapter Beta’d by Anjel others have not been fully beta'd yet**


End file.
